<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Good To Be True by AriesDanger24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168182">Too Good To Be True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24'>AriesDanger24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHHHHHHHHHHH WHY AM I UPDATING 10 PAGES WEEKLY AHHH!, Basically babysits teenagers, Be my fake date to convince my sister that I should stay where I am, Clover is a sweet boy who appreciates Qrow's life choices, Clover making Qrow Preen, F/F, Fairgame, I accept this, I guess you're kinda perfect, I will update every week now if y'all like it, ITS 2 AM, It was supposed to be a few chapters, Its so much more than tindr now, M/M, Modern AU, Oh yeah Tindr, Pampered Qrow, Poor Qrow, Qrow and Tai dealing with past issues, Qrow deserves to love himself, Qrow has a crow, Teenagers tag along, Tindr is how they meet, Tyrian has a Jaune fascination, Wat am I doing with my life, We love some drama and some plot twists right?, What Have I Done, ahhhhh, happy new year, heck yeah, oh shit I made a story, please join me, this is my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU! (Also slow burn babyyy) Qrow is a webtoon artist living his life with his crazy nieces and friends constantly crashing into his apartment for shenanigans and this time is no different. His sister Raven says he will never find love and a challenge ensues, but don't worry, 4 teenage girls take it upon themselves to sign Qrow up for Tindr. He gets super liked by a guy WAY out of his league, it has to be a mistake right? Until it isn't. Then everything takes a serious turn when a kid is kidnapped at Vale Academy with Ruby unfortunately catching some dangerous eyes being the only witness of the crime. </p><p>Clover, Qrow and the rest of the troublesome teenage gang must protect each other as the Grimm Mafia's targets lay on their backs. Can love even blossom for Clover and Qrow when everything pits them against the wall? Can they stop Salem from taking control over all of Remnant in time? Will Nora ever stop eating Ren's food? Find out by reading my fanfic😂</p><p>(Honestly, I update every 2 weeks!) </p><p>I love fairgame and this is my coping fanfic for Qrow's self confidence and my bois love 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1: 4 Dramatic Teenagers, 3 Closed Escape Routes, 2 Bad Puns, and 1 Cup of Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too Good To Be True</p><p>Chapter 1: 4 Dramatic Teenagers, 3 Closed Escape Routes, 2 Bad Puns, and 1 Cup of Coffee<br/>
_______</p><p>Aryes: Hey y'all. This is my new ship and I came up with this idea based on the old fashioned FAKE dating turned real dating, so if you like this, I will update every week! Like seriously XD Anyway there will be cursing and mentions of drunkenness! Hope you guys like it!</p><p>WARNING: Profanity, mentions of drunken past that's it for now.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!</p><p>________</p><p>“Did anyone ever tell you you’re mother can be the most annoying woman alive,” Qrow cracked an irritated smile at his blonde niece as he stormed into his own apartment. He could tell it was his apartment from the mess and from the four girls that come over too often to call a weekly meet up. This beautiful blonde niece of his called Yang, was currently hanging out with her lover Blake, playing video games. “SHHHHH!” both girls hushed him as they started to shout profanities at each other, both sat on the floor, moving their arms like dying seals. </p><p>You know, he never thought that giving his nieces the key to his apartment would automatically upgrade it to teen hangout, what bad luck.</p><p>“I swear that woman makes me want to murder,” Qrow said with a sneer as he poured out milk in his coffee. Coffee was always available if the teens were already in his home, one of the only good things that came out of their visits.</p><p>“Ha, murder!!” Qrow snickered as his other wonderfully slightly bull headed niece, Ruby, laughed at his shitty joke. God he loved Ruby sometimes, always willing to laugh at his jokes.</p><p>“That joke was torture, seriously what about that low lifed humor do you find so funny?” </p><p>Qrow gave a laugh, of course the white haired stuck brat wouldn’t understand his joke. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, sat herself beside Ruby as they flipped through a fashion magazine together on his long beige fuzzy couch.</p><p>Teenagers.</p><p>Now that was real torture. He almost felt bad for them. Almost.</p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t understand Ice Queen Jr. Humor is something that makes you laugh, your version of laughing is probably saying ``ha ha ha” in a really loud voice to make up for the fact you Schnees are all robots.”</p><p>Ruby sneered at Weiss who stood offendedly behind the couch, a simple gasp making Qrow want to cry. Schnee’s were so mellow dramatic. </p><p> </p><p>“How dare you! Ruby tell your uncle to stop calling me that!”</p><p>Ruby giggled like she did when she was a kid and whispered, “Ice queen.”</p><p>Qrow smiled, and took a few sips of his coffee, too cold, he put it in the microwave for a moment to warm it. Much better.</p><p>“Don’t you all have something better to do than hang around my apartment?” Qrow drank his coffee slowly watching as all 4 of the rascals simply said in unison the same versions of “No.” </p><p>God he was a glorified babysitter.</p><p>“So what did Aunt Raven say that has you upset?” Ruby asked, her gentle curiosity set him once again into his dismal mood. He drank more coffee, trying to ignore the internal craving of alcohol to initiate talking about feelings. His eyes went to Yang and Ruby both, his big reasons for staying sober as he took another gulp, letting the semi hot liquid run down his throat. </p><p>“Well one thing I can always say about my sister is she is always honest. It’s not her best trait, especially when she feels entitled to telling me how I am screwing up my life. She said ‘I will never find love and that I should just go back to the tribe’.I may not be finding love, but there is no way in hell I am going back to that dumb rural town. I would rather shoot myself.” Apparently Ruby jumped on this, kid was always a sucker for the word ‘love’, “Uncle Qrow you are too hard on yourself. You’ll find love someday! We all will, but it’s okay if we don’t find love too. As long as I have you, dad, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, that’s all I need.” </p><p>Qrow smiled at that, his heart warming only slightly before he sat down at his kitchen table, leaning a bit back in his chair, “ Isn’t that contradictory kid? Am I going to find love or not?” There was the sound of snapping and suddenly Qrow braced himself as his body hit the solid ground. Weiss shouted loudly, “I won! Pay up!” A simultaneous groan came from all 3 of the other girls. </p><p>“Really, taking bets now in front of me, that’s shameless. Almost something I would do,” Qrow smirked as he sat up, staring at the broken wooden chair leg, of course he broke a chair. “There’s a difference, I always win my bets!” the Schnee girl said with a small degrading curtsy. Ruby raised a hand, “What about that time he dropped a toothpaste cap down the drain, I won that one and Blake won 2 weeks ago when Uncle Qrow got a drink splashed on him at our house dinner.”</p><p>The girls then decided to fight over him and his misfortunes, Qrow sighed, these kids were quite the handful. “You know, I should get a partial amount of royalty money for being a crucial part of this betting scheme you know,” Qrow grumbled as he went to the couch just in time to watch his blonde niece trash her girlfriend in Super Smash Bros. “FALCON PUNCH WINS AGAIN!” the blonde raised her hands victoriously and simulated some punches, while Blake glared. “That’s because I didn’t use Snake or Samus, if I did you would have lost.” </p><p>A challenge, ah jeez, Qrow called it as his niece whipped her hands back to the control and growled out lowly, “Wanna keep trash talking or do you wanna make some bank on that bet…..<br/>
if you can win?”</p><p>That was all that needed to be said as he decided to sit down with Weiss and Ruby on the blue fuzzy couch. It was the perfect way he could watch Blake either win or lose against his firecracker niece. Ruby finally gave Weiss the fashion magazine beside him, her attention always short lived as ever as she went over to Qrow on the other side of the couch. “Uncle Qrow, I am so bored, got a cool game on your phone,” Qrow couldn’t say a word till Yang piped up from her heated battle, “Ruby, he dropped it in the toilet Saturday remember?” </p><p>“Hey hey, I got a new one, still downloading apps and all that.” </p><p>Weiss looked confused, “Aren’t all the apps you use already on your phone?” </p><p>Qrow made a face, “eh...they lost my file and my SIMs card was damaged so I have to start fresh again with numbers and all that.” </p><p>“OOOH!” Ruby’s eyes lit up and Qrow cackled, that look always meant something crazy. Usually he went with her crazy ideas, how on earth could he refuse his being a chaotic influence on his nieces?</p><p>“WHAT IF WE GOT YOU TINDR!?” </p><p>Suddenly, Yang and Weiss started laughing after a moment of silence, both girls almost crying from the mere suggestion.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow? Online dating? Not gonna happen,” Yang said dismissively through her tears and Weiss was gasping for air on the couch. Her pale face red with unspoken words and gasped breaths. Qrow didn’t know how to feel about that, but apparently Ruby felt it for him.</p><p>“We could totally prove Raven wrong if you get a date! Who knows! What if you fall in love?! YEEEE!” The girl was squealing with excitement and she grasped for the new phone while Qrow did a somersault backwards off the couch and put his hand outstretched on Ruby’s head to keep her from his phone. “Hey! Hey! Tindr is not something I want to get myself involved in! Plus I might not be a young girl but there are plenty of dangerous fake people on this app for someone like me that I don’t want to get my hopes up for!” </p><p>Ruby didn’t stop trying, “but uncle Qroooow! What if we find you a hot person that fits you perfectly! It doesn’t have to be for real even, maybe you could just I don’t know, fake a date for aunt Raven!” The dark haired man pursed his lips, this was one idea he was going to entertain. Online dating was full of dangers regardless of who you are.</p><p>“Team RWBY get that phone!” </p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened as all 4 girls came at him in a synchronized fashion. Oh goodness he had trained them well, why had he taken them all to martial arts and summer camps when they became friends! Who knew his niceties as an uncle would lead him to such a betrayal.</p><p>He saw Ice Queen Jr. grab at him first from behind the couch, he moved his hand from Ruby’s forehead letting her flop over the armrest of the couch screeching, “AVENGE ME!” </p><p>The Schnee came from the back side of the couch and Qrow did what any person would siblings would do when they were outmatched, he ran to the kitchen table and had a standoff. </p><p>Weiss faked him once or twice, but Qrow wouldn’t be outmatched, he was sober now, his reflexes were now his ally. “What’s your move ice queen jr.,” he taunted, but she was not phased, she smirked. </p><p>“Oh nothing,” it was too sweet, Qrow looked to the side and saw Yang and Blake flanking him on either side of the table. They were taking their sweet time. “Et tu Yang?” he asked, wondering if she would ever get the reference, he smirked at himself. </p><p>“Oh uncle Qrow, only you would make a lame history joke when you are cornered,” Yang said with a sneer, oh a challenge. </p><p>Qrow picked up his phone and held it high. Time for his ultimate trump card. “If you don’t let me walk free Yang, I post that picture from 2 years ago at Disneyland.”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes widened for a moment before she narrowed them again.</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” oh contraire he absolutely would. That’s how serious he was about winning and not being a target of fake people.</p><p>“Are you sure about that? I could send it to your father, I'm sure he would like to know what his 17 year old daughter was doing drinking at Disney so much that she tried to make out with a Goofy statue.”</p><p>“You are going to tattle on me? You’re bluffing! ” She shouted, but clearly agitated. </p><p>“Am I now? Is that a chance you are willing to take?” Qrow could play this game, he would send it.</p><p>“God does your uncle always sound like a shitty James Bond side villain!” Weiss said in a groan and Ruby laughed as she agreed, “only with Yang.” </p><p>“Babe, get that phone! I can’t have my dad see that shit!” Qrow yelped when Blake, good old, disappeared into the shadows and erase my presence Blake, jumped high, grabbed the phone and ran. “NO!” Qrow shouted and tried to chase after but was blocked by Yang.</p><p>“Get to the bathroom, it’s the only room that locks! And delete that photo!” </p><p>“On it!” </p><p>Then the deafening sound of a door shutting and locking alerted Qrow that his fate was sealed. He released the breath he was holding. </p><p>“Tai was right, I do regret taking you to all those team training exercises and survival camps. My own good will turned against me.” Qrow lamented and resigned himself to fate at this point.</p><p>“Alright, now that most physical forms of blackmail have been eradicated, let’s talk about a deal shall we?” Weiss said suddenly and Qrow sighed, great, now he was getting persuaded by a Schnee.</p><p>“We want you to make a tindr profile and let us live vicariously through your adventures on the app as well as help you make a profile as well as-”</p><p>“I thought you and Yang already hate the idea? Why are you included in the deal?” Qrow crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, damn creative little monsters.</p><p>“If you get a date we want to help you get all fancy, could be fun to even tag along, plus I wanna see if we can actually find you someone,” Yang said with a small shrug and smirk. Of course she would get a kick out of it.</p><p>“OH and the person has gotta be approved by us! No one knows you better than me and the girls!” Ruby piped up, Qrow groaned, he was never gonna find someone to put up with him and 4 teenagers. </p><p>Everyone quieted as a door shut and Blake saddled up to Yang, smiling as she handed the phone back to him, “Picture deleted, tindr downloaded, mission accomplished.” </p><p>He pulled the app up and cackled, of course they put it on the front page. He could just delete it anytime he wanted but something made him stop. He couldn't really reason with himself why he had such a far off hope of someone actually liking him. He looked at the girls smiling at him and thought about how this could teach the girls how to stay safe online. Also….maybe he could find someone that he could well...he didn’t really know. It WOULD be nice to meet new people and get some new perspectives on characters for his webcomic at the very least.</p><p>Gods he hated that romantic side to himself but he couldn’t help how nice it sounded to not be alone in his apartment. With only the company of teenagers and his sister’s ex-husband, he hadn’t met new people in a while.</p><p>Wow, that sounded pathetic.</p><p>Maybe he could just meet some people and become friends instead, play poker and pool, maybe even have someone who he could talk to about deadlines.</p><p>He huffed, convincing himself for a moment, “Fine.”</p><p>The girls smiled, Ruby giggling, “Don’t worry uncle Qrow, we won’t let you get eaten up by some online fiend.”</p><p>“Actually, online crime is the lowest it's been in ages. He is gonna be fine.” Weiss reflected.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Yang said Weiss, “I am pretty sure that if uncle Qrow goes on a date another chair will be his victim, that’s my new bet.”</p><p>“If we are betting, I think he’s gonna have a hidden food allergy if he goes out to eat with his date,” Blake chimed in and they all laughed, despite how kinda scary that was.</p><p>Qrow grabbed his phone from Blake’s hand and said, “I swear you’re a ninja.” He gave her the side eye and Blake smiled kindly, obviously taking it as a compliment. Qrow opened the app, created a login and sat on the blue couch as 4 teenage women stood all around him flamboyantly pointing in his photo gallery. They all wanted to choose the 6 photos for his profile. </p><p>“Alright, each of you can choose one photo and then I will choose a group photo and a photo I like, got it? Otherwise I am cutting our little deal here off. I don’t want you all fighting like crazy over my phone, that has some inappropriate things on there.”</p><p>“EW gross!” Ruby dropped the phone like it was poison and Weiss took it instead and searched through his photos, “All of these are terrible, why don’t you have more-wait, I think I will choose this one. It’s the only one that’s even remotely decent. Seriously, you are a webcomic artist, you have to at least get some better angles on these selfies, otherwise they are useless!”</p><p>Qrow heard as it got passed around to Yang, out of all of them, Yang was the one who might choose a weird photo. He listened to the commentary behind the couch to try and figure out what they would choose.</p><p> “Ah yeah, I remember that trip-HAHA COMIC CON,” Qrow felt his stomach drop, but he held in his complaints. He knew what photo she was talking about, something he wished she wouldn’t pick but he knew her well enough that she was going to anyway. “You’re turn Blake,” she said and then he heard the girl discussing softly….though they were being very vague. It seemed Blake’s turn was over quickly. “My turn, get ready uncle Qrow, I know exactly the photo I want.” Qrow just scratched at his nails as he waited for the girl’s to be done. </p><p>Ruby gave the phone to him and he internally cringed. Gosh he always forgot what he looked like. </p><p>The first photo from Weiss was him looking very uncomfortable in a black suit that he recently wore to a gala celebrating one of Weiss’s concerts, there he stood drinking from afar (water only so he was feeling pretty weird that night), he remembered that Ruby sent him that after she took it with a little poem about a lonely Crow. It was really strange but his phone remembers all photos from messages he receives. </p><p>Then he went to the 2nd photo and mentally cried. Oh jeez, that was when he was skunk drunk a year ago, he entered a dance battle with a robot from Doctor Who. That was around the time he promised to stop drinking that's for damn sure. Qrow was dressed as the main character in his own comic, a character with a skull mask and 2 scythes called the Grimm Reaper. Though his skin tone was white and his character was black, he played her really well even in a skirt. Regardless, it was embarrassing to even look at.</p><p>The third photo was from Blake and he actually smiled at the picture, it was him rolling his eyes and a half smile with a whole box full of kittens, he was helping wrangle them for a friend of his. It was the only one that he found to be decent.</p><p>Last was Ruby, Ruby’s photo choice was him working on his computer with his reading glasses, shirtless as the day he was born, and his looking at the camera in shock, he remembered Ruby one day took a picture of him when he was working on a deadline, he asked not to be disturbed, him and his dog Zwei came to annoy him and she took a picture. He remembered that clearly, Ruby had sent the photo to Tai (her father) and he got a long phone call lecture about how he should have shirt on with children around and all that.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow, maybe you should get a photo that shows what you like to do?” Yang suggested and Weiss added, “What do you even do other than draw and make ramen?” </p><p>“Why do you both make me seem like a college student instead of a 40 year old man?” </p><p>“Start acting like one and maybe I will consider it,” </p><p>Qrow huffed out an exasperated sigh, why couldn’t this girl get off his back, “Jeez, there is no pleasing you is there?”</p><p>The other three girls looked at each other and Weiss, “No.” </p><p>Weiss huffed and walked into the kitchen for some orange juice, he could tell from the sound of the bottle shaking, it always made a weird sound.</p><p>He looked through his photos, feeling either too embarrassed or unsatisfied by some of the photos, he finally chose one, one that was him standing next to an art piece he had in a gallery. He looked a little awkward in that one and the last photo he pulled from Christmas time. </p><p>It was them all playing Uno and Qrow having towers of oreos and snack foods as his winning prize with all 4 girls angered and Tai laughing, he remembered Raven casually taking the picture, Christmas was the only time of year she ever came around anyway so it was at least nice that she took a good picture.</p><p>“I swear I want a rematch at Christmas,” The black haired man looked upside down at his nieces and friends and said casually, “ You are more than welcome to but I am a thief when it comes to Snack Uno, be prepared to crown me as snack king….for a third year in a row!” </p><p>“We will defeat your reign,” Blake said darkly which had Qrow’s color leave his face, Yang’s girlfriend sounded like a serial killer. Activism was definitely in her blood. “Yeah, take down the patriarchy!” Ruby shouted and high fived Yang. Once the photos were done, Tindr asked about personal things and about who to attract to your area, he wavered between women, men and both. </p><p>“Uncle Qrow really, you’re a bisexual mess, just pick both already,” Yang lamented and he chose both cause she was right, but he had a funny feeling he would see more guys than girls on here anyway. Algorithms and all that bullshit.</p><p>“Jeez you guys are brutal,” Qrow said offhand and the Schnee piped up, “Well, we don’t have all day you know.”</p><p>Qrow groaned, gosh they were all so pushy. He was already doing his part of the deal. No one would even like his profile anyway. At this point this was more for shits and giggles for the girls. Better than them doing it themselves he supposed.</p><p>“Oh great a description,” Qrow bit his lip and stared at it, thinking of so many idiotic options. </p><p>“Uncle Qrow, let US write it for you!” Qrow’s eyes went wide, oh hell no.</p><p>“No way pipsqueak, I am not gonna let you make me sound desperate or corny or whatever you girl’s mentally think I look for but-</p><p>“Why don’t we try writing it and then ask your permission before we post?” Blake, the medium crazy of the group, seemed to always be seeking compromise and Qrow gave the phone over, “fine, give your best shot. I am going to the restroom.”</p><p>“You can count on us Uncle Qrow, we are going to get you so many swipes,” Ruby seemed to giggle with the girl’s as Qrow walked into his room and gathered his laundry. </p><p>HHe put his clothes into a laundry bin and figured he had some more time to kill. They were probably fighting over what to write anyway. He decided to do something else productive. </p><p>He went to his computer and checked his email for replies to his convention participatin. He was going to guest appear at one in about 6 weeks, he was trying to get everything ready for the event. He wasn’t like SUPER famous, but he wasn’t little either so he wanted to have some physical signed copies ready the moment he tweeted about his coming to a convention.</p><p>After he signed about 50 copies, he walked back into the main room where the girls were back playing games. All of them noticed him though and got up a bit excitedly. “Here, I have your phone, we came up with this.” The Schnee girl handed him his phone and he read it with a bit of apprehension.</p><p>~Qrow, 41~</p><p>~I am looking for someone to maybe take to my nieces’ graduation in 6 months if anyone is interested in the position of my plus one. Now I have been out of the game for a while so I may be a bit awkward, but bear with me. ~</p><p>Qrow let out a laugh, of course they talked about their graduation. Honestly, the 40 year old man was afraid he was going to let down his nieces, he would at least try for them.  “I am changing a bit but I will leave the plus one thing.” The girls smiled and went back to what they were doing as Qrow plopped onto the big blue couch, Weiss sitting next to him and Ruby over her shoulder reading a newer magazine article about….battle skirts?</p><p>Anyway, he rewrote a bit.</p><p>~Qrow, 41~</p><p>~I am looking for someone to maybe take to my nieces’ graduation in 6 months if anyone is interested in the position of my plus one. Not interested in anyone looking for a party partner, trying to stay away from alcohol. Also gotta warn you, I get plagued with a lot of bad luck. I’m not joking. If you smoke or do anything drug related, don’t swipe on me either, I don’t have time to get into bad habits. What I do have time for is someone who won’t shame me for putting family first. ~</p><p>“Done,” he said to himself and before he knew it all the girls were peering over him again. It reminded him when he was a kid and had a computer for the first time, how Raven and Qrow would peer over their parent’s shoulders at the screen. Glad he could be amusing to his little crazy teenage crew.</p><p>“Post it Uncle Qrow, no time like the present.”</p><p>For once, Qrow agreed, better do it before something goes wrong or he loses his nerve.</p><p>He pressed save and then was brought to a profile of some random person in the area and the girls were right there with him nit picking what they deemed to be ‘fuck boys’ and ‘thirsty girls’ out of his way. It was a little more fun than he anticipated.</p><p>-<br/>
Honestly, Clover didn’t know why he even kept this app. Perhaps it was to make him feel better about himself. He hoped it wasn’t such sour reasoning keeping it on his phone, but everytime he went on there, he often found himself mentally wondering why all these people were looking for hookups. He found people who were all much younger than him on there, with profiles that honestly didn’t make much sense to him. </p><p>He looked for his glasses somewhere on the table, the small reading glasses next to his monitor was easy for him to reach. His phone buzzed with a simple update from Marrow and his crew. While they were debriefing with the chief, here he was investigating a case at home. He hated how his police work left him with so many forms and research but someone had to do it. He refreshed the screen for a 4th time, the computer was a bit old and slow. Lucky his phone worked on data for some faster distractions.</p><p>He sat on his phone waiting for tindr to finally load. Clover leaned back in his chair at home, thanking how nice the breeze was out the window he left open. He looked back over to his phone and felt his heart pause for only a moment, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. See, Clover had gone through all the people in his area and had refreshed hoping for new faces for a while now. He smiled at the new profile that popped, Qrow? (Was that said like Crow?)</p><p>His eyes went wide as he looked at the description (something he always did first to ensure they were what he was looking for) </p><p>First, he saw the age actually somewhere near his own, Clover was just shy of 37. He was always worried that young people would show off in his feed, he made a rule not to date people 3 years younger or 6 years older than him. This man met that standard, then he couldn't help the smile come over him reading the written paragraph. </p><p>He already was checking off things on his list (the man didn’t smoke and apparently quit drinking. Also family oriented, all those were big pluses in Clover’s book) Though Clover refused to get too hopeful, he may be a very lucky man, but he couldn’t be this lucky, could he?</p><p>He went back up to location, thinking perhaps this is where the secret downfall would be, but he was surprised. This Qrow was only about 45 minutes away (could be worse) and then Clover got an actual good look at the man in the photos. Wow. The brown haired man felt his lips widen as he went through the pictures, most of them were from someone else’s camera, but they were such good photos.</p><p>There was the man looking awkwardly alone in a suit (Clover’s mind supplied how he wouldn’t let the man be lonely). </p><p>Then there was one that looked like it was at a convention and there was a robot dancing against a lady (he was definitely going to ask about that one if he swiped). </p><p>The third photo there was one that melted Clover’s heart, “aww,” he couldn’t help the fact that he had said that aloud when he saw a half smile and the man in the middle of rolling his eyes as he held a box of kittens. He looked a bit embarrassed if that half red face was anything to go by, Clover was banking on the man being a bit of a silly guy perhaps, then he saw the next picture. </p><p>Whoo boy, Clover knew he was gonna be swiping the moment he saw the one with cats, but the next photo told him that if he didn’t swipe he was an idiot. The man wore glasses, cute thin frames as he worked on a screen in the photo.</p><p>The brown haired man snorted at the other man’s expression, cracking a smirk at the surprise wondering if the niece he talked about in the description was taking the picture. Then he saw the man’s body was fit, some items in his room alluded to being a bit of a nerd and Clover desperately wanted to know how the man’s voice sounded like. Was it high pitched? A bit raspy as his little bit of beard suggested? Clover was already feeling excited to meet the man, if he ever got the chance of course.</p><p>He swiped to the next picture and saw the man nervously in front of an art piece. The art piece itself was beautiful, one of a blonde woman punching forward with what looked like a prosthetic arm. The thick lines and movement was fascinating, her hair like fire. First place winner. The level of artistry was stunning. </p><p>Clover then swiped and saw a photo of 4 girls screeching as the man in the picture smirked, Oreos and snack foods piled around him as he raked them to his side of the table. The cute little smirk as he baited them with what looked to be a crooked finger.</p><p>Clover didn’t even waste time swiping, he super liked him almost immediately. He just hoped he was lucky enough to get a response. He put down his phone and went back researching things. Responding to his team’s messages as he kept thinking more about this Qrow person, his mind seemingly captivated by the idea of the man. He didn’t know if he would be lucky enough to meet him or even talk to him. One could hope though, he mindlessly flicked his little 4 leaf clover pin, something he did nervously. </p><p>______</p><p>ARYES: I love anything you want to give me, ideas, comments, complaints, kudos, I love all that shit!, Thanks for bearing with me! See ya next week!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2: 12 Thirsty Matches and the 1 Good Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: So I got so caught up in the comments and their liking of this so I put out another chapter the next day. (I am also avoiding doing some things but this is productive too in a way), so i hope you guys like this chapter just as much. It might be a bit longer, but with all this quarantining going on, we could us some content. (I also love all thee fairgame content on my tumblr, it's been amazing!) Keep your spirits up everyone and I will update it at least every week!</p><p>Warning: Cursing, Qrow talking about his old drunken self, reference to Tai having grieving episodes about his wife's death, teenage chaos, and Qrow cannonly having low self esteem</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ </p><p>Chapter 2: 12 Thirsty Matches and the 1 Good Catch</p><p>The girls and him were exhausted after Qrow had 12 matches that were all cringy and definitely not what he was looking for. The girls even agreed with him and they even had a laugh, but as the evening wound down so did their excitement. They had looked at too many men and women. They were making some dinner by the time another ping sounded on his phone, only translating to one thing. </p><p>“NOOOO! Please uncle Qrow, don’t pick it up! Tindr is evil, I was wrong all along.” The raven haired man made a funny noise as he washed some of the dishes to prepare 5 spots on his kitchen table. Ruby was whining on the couch, seemingly trying to rest her head from reading all the tindr profiles with him. “Why not distract yourself with cleaning up your mess from earlier and turning off the TV,”  Qrow suggested not so slyly and Ruby made a face, “No, the mess is evil too!”</p><p>“The only thing evil here is the fact that your uncle takes forever with the dishes,” Blake muttered next to her girlfriend, the two of them making something with fish in it, maybe tilapia? It smelled good. Yang was surprisingly good at making soup, cutting open cans like it was nothing and getting it to smell amazing in the apartment with spices. Her girlfriend Blake was like a fiend with a knife only pushing his idea that she could be a serial killer even further as she cut up fish so fast and with such precision.</p><p>“I take time to clean dishes, unlike you heathens and your fancy dishwasher, some of us like to know everything is clean,” Weiss behind him at the table seemed to agree with him for once and he finally cleaned the plates and silverware needed, turned around and saw….3 extra chairs. “Why are there more chairs?” Qrow asked at Weiss, seeing as she was the one who set the table. Ruby on the couch perked up and shrieked, Qrow flinched. </p><p>“Oh my gosh! Jon, Nora and Ren are coming over! I forgot!”</p><p>Qrow’s eyebrows went into his hairline.</p><p>“WHAT!?” he hissed, a deeply triggering memory at the name Nora, she had come over before and wrecked half of his home trying to kill a mosquito, lamps were broken and so were plates.</p><p>Yang smiled, “What? Three more people isn’t that weird considering there are already 5 of us.” </p><p>Qrow put the plates on the table and groaned, “Why do you guys not understand the simple thing called respect? At least ask or something! Your friend Nora destroyed half my apartment last time!”</p><p>“That’s when we were freshman, she is much more controlled with her crazy now that she and Ren are together,” Ruby said and Weiss agreed. </p><p>“Doesn’t really instill a lot of confidence,” Qrow murmured wondering if the girl could actually control her crazy, even though he was sober enough at the time to remember Ruby’s birthday when all the teens came over to celebrate. Gods, that was one of the days he wished he was drunk for. That girl Nora was like a bat out of hell.</p><p>“But uncle Qrow, we never got to hang out here when you were always, you know, drunk, but now dad says we can bug you any day we want except Thursdays!”</p><p>“He said WHAT?”</p><p>“It’s not like you actually care if we are here or not. You probably eat better when we are here anyway.” Weiss said snippily as she took the plates and set them out very persnickety on the purple cloth.</p><p>Did he care that they were there?</p><p>He WAS always afraid he might trigger some bad luck with his newfound teenage group, but he found himself actually enjoying the company. It was better than moping or getting too into work to try and erase the underlying thought of a relapse. Plus, he would be lying if he said he hated their enthusiasm towards things.</p><p>“Fine, but at least warn me when your friend Nora comes over next time, last time I saw her, she ate an entire wedding cake when no one was looking.” Qrow asked as he went back to clean more plates. He let out a shuddering yawn, feeling the social exhaustion setting in before the newfound chaos even began.</p><p>Ruby laughed, “Oh yeah, forgot she did that!”</p><p>The sizzling sound of fish came from the stove and a knock of the door led to 8 teenagers in his home, the boys were behaved and quiet compared to the monstrous teen that was Nora. It was as if she took both boy’s energy and sucked it up into her body. She was surely crazy, and then when she challenged Yang to an arm wrestle contest, Qrow was absolutely sure she was. </p><p>He also knew that Ruby was lying about Nora, now that she was somewhat more mature she was worse. Now Qrow would occasionally let his guard down and then suddenly she would scare him with her intensely strange fascination with making Qrow question life. The three of them left early though much to Qrow’s unending joy. Qrow left to pick up the pieces of this teenage dinner and lucky they mostly had manners enough to clean their plates.</p><p>It was late when he said, “When is Tai coming to pick you guys up?”  Often the man would come and pick up his teenage posse and drive them all home.</p><p>Ruby looked up and then looked a bit sad, “Dad’s upset tonight, in one of his depressive episodes, do think we can stay here for tonight?”</p><p>He looked over for clarification from Yang and saw her mouth the word, ‘Mom’.</p><p>Ah, it was one of those days for Tai then.</p><p>Sometimes Tai got into a funk where he would just sadly reminisce about Summer, Ruby mother and Yang’s (step) mother. He didn’t do it as often anymore, but when he did, he would be immovable and often seclude himself. Only one of the reasons he decided to start staying sober was because Yang and Ruby needed somewhere to be at that wasn’t home with Tai. </p><p>Tai was a great father, but even the greatest people have times where they need to go through some shit. Qrow ran his hands through his hair and sighed. </p><p>“Sure, you guys can stay, you two need to let someone know where you're staying, last thing I need is your older sister Winter on my ass, she already hates me enough. I’ll text Tai for you two though,” he pointed to Ruby and Yang. He grabbed his phone from the counter, texting Tai that the girls were with him. “You get all your homework done and are ready for school tomorrow?” he asked and the girls collectively said yes. </p><p>They were good kids.</p><p>His eyes went up to his notifications now that the text was sent and paused</p><p>His eyes widened, a bit confused as he couldn’t help but wonder aloud, “What’s a super like? Is that like where you pay so you get to have it say super like?” </p><p>The girl’s faces seemed shocked, “Really? Someone super liked you? Was it a mistake?” Weiss asked a bit skeptical till Blake hit the white haired girl in the side, “Ow! What? People do that!”</p><p>“Oooh! What do they look like? Are they cute?” asked Yang teasingly.</p><p>Qrow walked over to the couch and flopped down, surrounded by the girls as he had been all day. Like fucking pigeons wanting to feast on specks of drama and he happened to be the center of attention.</p><p>“I don’t know, just saw the notification.”</p><p>Ruby grabbed his shoulders and shook him, violently in excitement.</p><p>“Well don’t just sit there, see who it is!”</p><p>“You all are getting your hopes up, it was probably an accident. I am not that lucky,” Qrow lamented but he was indeed curious.</p><p>He opened it and-</p><p>HOLY SHIT</p><p>“Oh my gosh! Uncle Qrow you better swipe on that man!” Yang said quickly, her voice almost an immediate shout.</p><p>Qrow was just staring, a bit red in the face as he saw a smile worth a million dollars, it was bright. Qrow licked his lips a bit as his whole body suddenly got dry. His eyes don't deceive him though as a brown haired man with tanned skin and muscles was clear. He looked so normal and friendly yet he was working out at the gym with a friend. Qrow wondered if he was gonna have a fucking annerism. There’s no way a guy like this purposely swiped on him.  He couldn’t even believe it for a second.</p><p>“Next picture!” Ruby said and took it upon herself to swipe and the girl stared, Yang whistled. Weiss got in a bit closer beside him to look.</p><p>“I’ve seen him before!” Weiss shouted then took a little cough to bring her noise level to a normal capacity, “This guy works in Atlas, upper military police officer, he has been in the papers. His team was the one that brought down crime in the area by 70%. I think their team was called Ace something. Anyway I have definitely seen him before. I think he was the leader of that team.”</p><p>Qrow was lost in the man’s open green eyes and uniform that flattered him as the new picture was just as heaven sent as the last. The brown haired man was smiling brightly and had a picture near his police car. Qrow….Qrow really wondered why the uniform was fake or not because it was cut around his arms perfectly like a shitty sexy halloween costume. Qrow was into it though, but Weiss said that she had seen him in the papers so it definitely was real. His eyes went back up to that perfectly styled hair, short clean hair, perfect for a cop.</p><p>“OOOH, you’re getting a bit red Uncl-”</p><p>“Shut up,There has got to be something wrong with this guy because he is too perfect or that he swiped by mistake. He isn’t someone who would swipe on a guy like me,” Qrow stopped her there, his heart jumping at her words. God he didn’t want this to be a joke. This looked really good so far, but there was always something. No one looked that good online and actually was, he refused to believe it.</p><p>“Fine, let’s just keep going.” Blake said swiping to another picture, one that had the man holding a huge fish. Blake’s eyes were like saucer plates, Qrow’s smirk widened. “He’s the one,” Blake said menacingly and walked over to get her own phone at the kitchen counter to take a picture of the fish.</p><p>Qrow swiped again and there was a photo of the man up in some foreign land, hiking in the mountains, he looked like a dork with his smile, but the view was fantastic behind him. Qrow really tried to stop the smile on his face from starting. He really did. He also liked to travel, often did for his job, might be nice to do it with someone else.</p><p> The fifth one was of the man with a group of people, they all wore the same uniform and had badges, a group picture of his supposed group. They all were beaming and Qrow wondered if there was a special reason for the award. This might be the group of people Weiss talked about.</p><p>The last photo though, Qrow raised an eyebrow and found himself almost transported to a romantic mental life. The man was wearing a grey turtleneck sweater and seemed to have taken the photo from his laptop. The man was everything, he was cute, he was professional, he even looked nice in a turtleneck sweater and he traveled. Qrow hated how much he wanted to imagine hugging someone in a sweater like that, bringing them something to drink as they worked, smiling as it snowed outside…</p><p>Wow, this was a first. He didn’t usually think like that.</p><p>“Description, get to the description,” the girls holding on bated breath as he did so and the girls screeched, “Uncle Qrow he is 37, he is your age! He has a stable job, looks handsome, and has hobbies and friends. He is perfect for you! Look his name is even Clover! Like a four leafed one, maybe he is the lucky to your unlucky!” Ruby squealed and Qrow hated how he couldn’t fully roll his eyes without smiling. He felt warm for a moment, until he realized he would have to message the man. </p><p>“Calm down everyone, read the description, I can’t read when you all are talking,” Weiss grunted and everyone got quiet to read, Ruby started reading out loud.</p><p>“Clover, 37, 35 miles away</p><p>My name is Ebi Clover and I am looking for someone to date and maybe settle down with one day. I am a police officer so I would appreciate someone who understands that my job is very important to me. I enjoy fishing and doing anything that gets my body moving, but I also enjoy the smaller things in life. I like people and enjoy getting to know you first, I may be lucky but I don’t want to get lucky with just anyone. Let’s start out as friends and see where it goes. :)”</p><p>Qrow felt himself flush, at least there was no pressure for a hookup, but he talked about luck. Oh gosh, the coincidence, both their profiles mentioning luck. </p><p>“Uncle Qrow, I say this as your lovable niece who knows you best, if you don’t swipe right on that hot piece of man I will personally start writing bad fanfiction about your webcomic.” Ruby said with a serious voice. </p><p>Everyone was silent before Yang broke the silence, “You write? Maybe that’s why it’s bad fanfiction.” </p><p>The silence broke as they all broke down laughing except Ruby whose face was red as she tried to fight her sister. </p><p>“Wow, have I upgraded to having shitty fanfiction? I must have reached a new star of fame if people start writing fanfiction about my comic,” Qrow said then added with a smirk, “Nice try kiddo.” </p><p>“You like him though right? Are you gonna swipe right and talk to him?” Blake said point blankly and Qrow looked back and felt himself get a little anxious as he saw the beautiful man in the picture. Maybe he only super liked it because he wanted to laugh about the luck thing? Or maybe it was a big mistake? </p><p>“Look, there’s no harm in talking to him, and if it is a big mistake then you can go on searching but if you don’t swipe it will be hard to find him again. This is actually the optimal option in terms of what to do, it would be beneficial to swipe right.” Weiss said logically and Qrow knew it too, but he was still hesitant. </p><p>He just kept thinking about the worst case scenarios.</p><p>“What would I even say if I did swipe right on him because then I have to say something right?” Qrow bit at his lip a bit, he was being an anxious mess right now. Maybe Clover wanted to clear the air about accidentally swiping or something. The amount of maybe’s was beginning to settle in his stomach like panic.</p><p>‘What if he swiped on purpose?’ his mind supplied curiously and Qrow thought he might die if the man actually found him attractive.</p><p>Perhaps Clover’s flaw was that he needed stronger eyewear.</p><p>Qrow swiped right on the man, he just did it quickly.</p><p>He was smiling as the two pictures were paired saying it was a match. Then he saw his picture and flushed, almost forgetting how Weiss’s picture was the first to show up. </p><p>All the girls sighed out a breath of relief while Qrow sucked in a freaked out breath as a conversation screen popped up. Oh god, what was he going to say?</p><p>“Why not ask him if he super liked you on accident?” Ruby said, putting her head on Qrow’s shoulder, the dark haired man realized the girls were getting tired and it was a school night. </p><p>“Well all I know is that I am not gonna take conversation advice from any of you when you have school tomorrow and are half asleep as is. If you’re that interested, I will let you know what happens tomorrow. You guys can sleep on the bed in there,“ Qrow quirked a smirk when Ruby tried to deny his claim, but as Blake laid her head on Yang’s shoulder, they all agreed they should sleep.</p><p>“I can stay on the couch, you all have school tomorrow. Also brush your teeth, two days ago you all almost knocked me out with your morning breath.” Qrow said slyly and he watched the sleepy teens leave him with a simple goodnight, something in him warming. Despite how much they drove him to the edge of sanity, he would give anything to protect those kids, even the ones not related to him.</p><p>Qrow stared at the screen again, taking their advice. He briefly wondered when the man would reply or moreover if he would. </p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Hey, just curious, did you super like me by accident? I just wanted to know. Sorry if that sounds rude at all, I just heard that happens sometimes on here.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover stretched his arms next to the files in his partner seat of his cop car. He had brought home materials to figure out some rifle marking on a case. Not his favorite reading material but still better than some law materials he had to read sometimes. He pulled up to park in front of his small house and parked in the driveway, locking his cars and unlocking his door when his phone vibrated. </p><p>The temptation to see what popped up was agonizing as he focused on his keys. Luckily, he got the right one on the first try. He popped open the door and locked it behind him, enjoying his cat coming to greet him. </p><p>His cat’s name was King Fish, because Clover had found him when he was fishing. The cat was white and was always found dragging a fish near the rivers. The white cat liked Clover and came home with him (after getting all his proper vet shots and evaluations of course).</p><p>“Why hi there pretty boy, you missed me? Time to get you some food,” Clover said as he walked over and filled up the food and water, checking the litter box before deciding he would get it tomorrow. He then pulled out his phone and smirked, seems that he was lucky enough to get a response from Qrow. </p><p>He checked the message and frowned, wondering if he had ever accidentally super liked someone before. He was pretty thorough though when he checked profiles so no he hadn’t accidentally super liked someone, but he knew some people did do that. He was excited however to know more about the man.</p><p>So he answered,</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>No, I definitely super liked you on purpose. I enjoyed a lot of what you had to say and your pictures were pretty interesting. Really interested in the second one actually, what’s the story there?</p><p>-</p><p>A sudden ping after 5 minutes of Qrow checking emails made his heart fluster. He saw that he got a message back from Clover, oh gods, what if the man hated him? He didn’t know if he could handle all this interaction today, it was so overwhelming. </p><p>He decided it’d be best to check it though, otherwise he wouldn’t sleep.</p><p>Against his better thought, he clicked it mindlessly and the message made him feel flushed. He refused to believe it, he tried to be more comfortable on the blue couch but ended up hitting his heel hard against the arm of it. He gasped out in pain and cursed his bad luck. </p><p>He looked at the second picture of his profile and wanted to cry, he had to explain the fact that he was dressed up as his character, drunk as a skunk, dancing a shitty robot dance.</p><p>The man probably thought he was weird.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Well, most of the pictures were chosen by nieces and their friends, that one was chosen by my oldest niece. I was cosplaying my character from my comic series and unfortunately this was a year ago and I was not sober then. Apparently….she had convinced me that the robot called me a name or something and I decided to leave my booth to have a robot dance off with some guy in a robot costume. My youngest niece got the whole thing in a video and this is her favorite snapshot. She keeps sending it to me every month since I have been clean saying that if I ever relapse she could use her persuasion powers for evil. </p><p>I taught her too well. Must have been a bit weird without context though, sorry about that.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow wanted to rot in a hole and added quickly noticing the time,</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Sorry I have to sleep right now, gotta get up early. Hope you have a good night.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow paused… that seemed too definitive of a goodbye….Qrow wanted to ask some questions. So he rewrote his text before sending it.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Sorry I have to sleep right now, gotta get up early. Hope you have a good night and maybe still chat tomorrow?</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow felt himself get a bit warm, silently cursing the fact that it sounded weird to en. Why was he so bad at this? He sat up to get some blankets for bed, doing his nightly routine swiftly as he got a message by the time he was going to sleep. It was from Clover.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>I was going to say the same, I have to read some paperwork tonight and I don’t think I could focus if I am texting a cute guy like you all night. I’d rather be more awake when I chat with you, you seem like you have some fun stories to tell. Please have a good night as well! </p><p>-</p><p>Fuuuuuuuuuuck.</p><p>He got called cute??? </p><p>Was that supposed to sound as good as it did. He hadn’t been called cute in a long time. Was it really the same coming from a man instead of the usual women who called him that. He didn’t really care at the moment. It made him feel a little special even when he knew he wasn’t.</p><p>Qrow was trying to hold in his emotions, he really was, but it was hard to do when this was such a foriegn experience. He got up to get a drink of water then realized he would have to say something to the man tomorrow. What would he even say? Would he sound stupidly eager if he said something first? </p><p>Qrow only wanted to impress a man he barely knew anything about just because he was somewhat hot. This is why he shouldn’t date, he was gonna make a fool of himself in front of a detective. Should he just quit out of it now, just apologize to him and delete the app. Just save himself from being a total laughing stock? He stared at the message, that spritely face making his finger pause. The man had shown interest first…</p><p>Doesn’t that mean something?</p><p>Qrow couldn’t quite say, but what held off the urge to avoid this whole embarrassing process all together was the fact that he hadn’t felt excited for the word ‘tomorrow’ in a long time.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Aryes: Please feed me comments and Kudos and keep me alive. Also because I love any thoughts on this involving things you think would be funny or hilarious and things oof that nature~ I will take them into consideration also I love responding to comments :)</p><p>I promise to at least update every week, though sometimes the comments and praise make me publish faster, not gonna lie, its true! XD Stay safe everyone and healthy if you can. It's time to be creative!~</p><p>-Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: Hey guys, I am 2 days late on my promise, sorry, I had some really pressing school work that I had put off. Unfortunately the deadline was today and I was a spazz, so that's what I have been doing, but I didn't forget our FairGame boys! Hope you are all staying healthy and safe. If not, I hope you get better. I hope this fanfic might make some of you smile. I got a bit stuck on this chapter too so once again, I LOVE IDEAS AND FUN LITTLE SUGGESTIOND, PLEASE FEED ME COMMENTS AND KUDOS XD </p><p>Warning: Cursing and something else, but I am too tired.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chapter 3: 5 Is the Number</p><p>Clover woke with some energy despite having read papers long into the night again, the sun peeking through half open blinds definitely made his eyes adjust easy to the room. His laptop lay in his lap, but he was lucky to have remembered to plug his phone in as he went to make something in the other room, had some eggs for breakfast, enjoyed the sizzling sound and added some toast in the toaster. Perfectly done as they pinged, he had everything timed out at this point.</p><p>King Fish came to say hell, his white fluffy tail curling by Clover’s leg as he slid down the side of the cabinets till he was sitting on the ground, petting his cat with reckless abandonment. “Why good morning King,” he said softly, the cat churted as it ran itself into Clover’s knee, desperate for more pets.</p><p>“You’re lucky I don’t have to go anywhere super early today,” he said with a smile, it was his day off. He couldn’t kick his habit of waking up early though, he had tried that once and King came in that day and tried to sleep on his face. It was cute but he learned not to do that. </p><p>Mornings were routine, he checked laundry, folded while playing a little jazz. He would never admit to dancing with his clothes though (even if it was a lie, he absolutely did everytime). He then would pick up his coffee to drink and check his messages before feeding King around 9 o’clock. Clover, however, now looked at his messages instead of emails first. The brown haired man opened up Tindr and had been addicted to looking at their messages. Clover decided to send Qrow a good morning gif this morning (it had a little coffee cup dancing, he found it fitting considering his earlier dancing). </p><p>A whole week of messaging Qrow was very routine, but not in a bad way. Clover always found himself looking forward to speaking with him. He was learning a lot of things about the man. Like how he was almost always bombarded by his nieces’ and their friends. How Qrow’s bad luck often was a daily occurrence which explained why he would warn people about it.</p><p>Clover found the conversations enlightening and he found himself wanting to be more personal in their conversations. The brunette really liked talking to people in real life, that human to human social contact where everything was revealed. Clover took it rather seriously, especially with his job where the presence of someone could change the tone of things or add more things that were left unsaid.</p><p>He wanted to meet Qrow, it had been gnawing at him ever since he saw the photos and the urge had only grown stronger.</p><p>Clover waited for a reply, wondering if he would get one over since Qrow had his family over the night before. The green eyes flicked to the clock on his phone, noting he had woken up a bit earlier than usual.</p><p>Though, Clover was willing to bet Qrow was a cute sleeper, maybe drowsily telling him to come back to bed or perhaps was awake early but still tired enough to let down his guard. Maybe the dark haired man would come to the table and eat ever so slowly something Clover made while telling him to have a good day at work.</p><p>Goodness, Clover hasn’t even met the man and he was being rather presumptuous. He tried to shake that away.</p><p>It wouldn’t be good to make assumptions, but a man could certainly dream.</p><p>Clover took a sip of coffee, enjoying a bit of warmth and suddenly heard a ping, which he hadn’t honestly expected after nothing for the last 10 minutes.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Morning, you like coffee? Maybe get sme wit me s</p><p>-</p><p>Clover paused at the bad spelling and ending before another message popped up that had him trying to hold in his laughter.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>MY NIECE SENT THAT! I was trying to drive them to school and somehow they got my phone, little thieves, it was too late by the time I caught them. Please ignore the last message but also good morning. </p><p>-</p><p>Clover smiled at the idea of the man playing the mom character and trying to swat her kids in the back of a car. The brown haired man smiled broadly, delighted at such enthusiasm to wake him up. He decided to be honest though writing back.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Don’t worry about it! It’s good to know they keep you on your toes, quite a funny image to hear this morning. Almost made me spit out my coffee. I don’t think my cat would like me much if I did that though, he is in front of me wanting me to feed him. If we meet I hope cats don’t bother you at all.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover smiled and took the picture of his cat who was sleepily laying with his tummy up on the floor, always so photogenic. He uploaded the photo on there and smiled, deciding it was time to get Mr. King his food and water now. He was lucky his cat wasn’t so hard pressed on getting everything now.</p><p>He smacked his leg and the cat clamoured to attention as he walked near the back room of his pantry. Loud little mewls coming from King Fish as his owner gave him his breakfast, never realizing that Clover was even late.</p><p>---------</p><p>“Uncle Qrow! It was your perfect chance to score! He sent a coffee gif, it was time to make a move!” Ruby said now being held down by Yang and Blake as the drive continued. Qrow silently thanked Weiss for being the civilized one and holding his phone, texting and translating texts. He wouldn’t text and drive with anyone in the car, the only good moral his family ever instilled in him.</p><p>“Ruby, really? Stealing my phone? That’s a new low kiddo,” the dark haired man said as he swerved around another slow car. Weiss beside him said, “new incoming message,” she read it aloud and then made a noise of pure unadulterated fawning came from the back row. </p><p>“He has a picture of his cat and it looks sophisticated! I am impressed but not surprised by this, after all, his job does demand him to be gone more,” she held the phone back to the teens and Blake smiled brightly while Yang and Ruby went goo goo eyed over it. </p><p>He was appreciative that Weiss didn’t hold the picture up for him, his own attention span was pretty thin in the morning.</p><p>“It’s so white and fluffy!!!!” Ruby awed.</p><p>“Tell him cats don’t bother me, as long as a dog and a crow doesn’t bother him,” Qrow smirked, betting the man wouldn’t believe him.</p><p>Another ping a moment later proved him right.</p><p>- </p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>A crow AND a dog? It must be my lucky day, I like both of them! I certainly am curious though! :)</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m going to send him a picture of them,” Weiss said and then texted,</p><p>-<br/>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Hello, I’m one of friends of Qrow’s nieces’ and I am texting for Qrow since he is driving (I am also is protecting it from other individuals in the car) I will be sending you some pictures of the crow, his name is just Harbringer, and the dog, his name is Zwei. Curiously, we all would like to know the name of your adorably sophisticated cat.</p><p>-</p><p>Weiss uploaded a photo of Qrow who was sitting on the blue couch in his apartment with Zwei in his lap, holding him and petting him, while Harbringer was perched on his shoulder, a smile on his face. Definitely the best picture to show off Qrow and his animal skills.</p><p>“What are you doing over there Ice Queen Jr.” </p><p>Weiss huffed, “just sending a picture of Harbringer and Zwei and I told him I was the one texting because you are driving, also I asked about the cat. I’m not like these maniacs and I have sense, have a little faith.”</p><p>Qrow made a face, faith huh? He would have more of it if the teens in the back weren’t trying to slap fight the shit out of each other. Thank gods he was almost at their school.</p><p>--------</p><p>Clover was grabbing his laundry into the basket when he recieved the next ping on his phone. He smiled when he saw it was a response and then he read the message. Then he saw the picture and put his phone down, thanking whatever gods put him on this earth at this very moment. The black haired man was charming in photos, shy and something soft about the way he was photogenic. </p><p>Clover always did like taking lots of photos of things, always had even when he was in his early years. The fact that the man held both a crow on his shoulder that was puffed out and a cute Corgi looking mix on his lap was just….it was too much sweetness. </p><p>Clover felt his heart get too big for his chest, something unnamed welling in it before he breathed out, making a low sound of distress. He finally answered, deciding he needed to head down to the station, Ironwood must have some documents for him leftover from the crime scene to pick over real quick so that his presentation tomorrow will go smoothly.</p><p>He sent a quick message and got dressed, hoping the other man took it well.</p><p>-------</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>His name is King Fish, and I found him when I was fishing. I am about to be driving soon and unfortunately I have no passengers to text for me so I will be away for a bit from the phone. </p><p>How about you (Qrow) tell me about this plus 1 offer for your nieces’ graduation? I certainly am interested in how I get to be that plus one? Would like to meet up sometime to discuss some of those details while doing something like bowling or perhaps just getting a cup of coffee? ;)</p><p>-</p><p>Weiss felt the vibration first and alerted everyone as they waited in the school line, “Message.” She read it aloud and the girls started to squeal again. Qrow felt a bit shocked and his stomach dropped into a ball of nerves. Already wanting to meet seemed hasty, but then again the online world was always faster. Plus he suggested public places, that was at least nice. </p><p>There was still a chance he might be...well, a fake or something. Clover makes himself look nice on his profile but what if he treated waiters and waitresses like crap or even worse, didn’t believe in tips? Wouldn’t this be the way to find out before he got too deep? </p><p>Qrow felt a little weird thinking about meeting the man, just when he had gotten comfortable with tindr messaging, but Qrow looked up Clover online and knew deep down the man wasn’t a fake. Everything matched up to well with whatever he said elsewhere online.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow! Let us go bowling with you! We could play in a different lane if you want some you know hehe private time to talk!” Ruby said with a smirk and Yang beside her smiled, “We haven’t been at a bowling alley in a while, have we?”</p><p>Blake had a reminiscent tone to her, “I haven’t played since I was a kid, I only remembered that I had to play with bumpers because I started aiming for the gutters instead of the pins cause I didn’t want to hurt them.”</p><p>Qrow smiled a little at that, remembering when he took Ruby and Yang when they were small. Oftentimes, when he went out with the kids it was the only time he was sober. After all, they never blamed him for things or made him feel like shit.</p><p>If this Clover didn’t like Yang and Ruby, there was no way Mr. Perfect would ever be a part of his family. Maybe it was best to put him to the test early, even if the likelihood of it all working out was less than 10% anyway. </p><p>Also because all this reminiscing about them as kids made him want to test how bad his luck could be at the bowling alley. Many heavy objects and faulty equipment.</p><p>“I don’t think I have ever bowled before,” Weiss chirped in actually looking a little excited and Qrow almost looked away from the road. “Doesn’t surprise me knowing your family. Fun never seemed to be a part of your curriculum,” The snide comment earning a muttered agreement from the Schnee herself.</p><p>“Tell him that if he can beat my nieces’ asses at bowling I will give him my personal phone number to talk about the invitation. That is, if he can win,” Qrow smirked, and added to Yang and Ruby, “If I make that deal though, you two gotta play to win, so how about some incentive? If one of you two win against him I will dress up as the Grimm Reaper at your graduation.”</p><p>There was silence in the car as they neared the front of the drop off line. Qrow watched as all of them departed from the car, but not before Yang grabbed at the open window sill and leaned in a bit meeting him at eye level, “Take that dress out of your closet Uncle Qrow, you’re gonna need it in 6 months.”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, “Good to know that my humiliation is what drives you to be better at something Firecracker. Good luck at school kiddo,” Yang walked back to the group and the 4 of them walked toward the school, but not before one of Qrow’s tires popped in the middle of the drop off zone. </p><p>Great, he thought with a sigh, he luckily knew a guy to come tow his ass for free….the tire wouldn’t be though.</p><p>The girls looked back and Qrow just scratched the back of his head, it was always something with him. He saw Yang fist bump Blake and take money from Weiss and Ruby who looked defeated. </p><p>Qrow swears those 4 were trouble, but definitely not as much as him. He called the tow truck and then got an uber. Looks like his day would be busy again.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>If you want the position of his plus one, Qrow says you have to beat his nieces’ in bowling. There will be 5 of us going, Qrow said if you win against them that he will give you his personal phone number to talk about this invitation, but Qrow has also given his nieces’ some incentive to win. Try your best for victory, but as one of the friends of the nieces’ I should warn you that they are not easy to beat. Good luck with that one.</p><p>Also we have reached our destination so I will hand you back to Qrow now, please drive safely.</p><p>-</p><p>It was something to be said to make Ebi Clover, head of the detective team of the Ace Ops, laugh in the middle of his meeting with Ironwood. Now nothing particularly important was happening, his superior Ironwood was simply searching in his desk for something, but the laugh that came from Clover peeked some interest from his boss.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>The darker skinned man smiled and simply commented, “Just been on a dating app recently and found someone pretty amusing. On the subject, when is my next day off? I wanna see if the Ace Ops can come and bowl a bit with me, might be good to get their head off this case once it is over with if that’s alright?” </p><p>James Ironwood was a very lenient man and this instance was no different. However, he was also a very curious man and he enjoyed knowing things about the people that surrounded him. It was imperative to his vision of trust.</p><p>“Really? Quite odd to hear, but I do agree even the Ace Ops need some time off after this one, having been working too long on it,” James admitted out loud, “Hopefully the mission will be done by next week, but I cannot tell you when for sure. I will update you when the mission has been picked up by the right officers.”<br/>Clover nodded, he understood, these mission timelines were hard to gauge. These cases and missions have purpose but often the Ace ops only got a small piece of the puzzle, usually a very crucial high stakes mission.</p><p>Clover smiled as James handed him more documentation, the ones he needed to bring to the meeting tomorrow. He still needed to do his last bit of research to have the grounds to launch a full investigation. The darkened blue office made everything feel a bit too close for comfort, but at least it matched Ironwood’s color theme.</p><p>“Check in with your team and re-establish where you need to be tomorrow. Once we get a full investigation going, things will be more lenient. I would say in a week you will have more free days for 2 weeks after that since nothing right now is lined up behind this one, for now.”</p><p>Clover smirked with a wink and a little snapping motion, “Of course, duly noted. I look forward to the update General.”</p><p>Ironwood made a face, one that was warped in disgust at his chipper tone. It was far too early.</p><p>“Anyway, catch up with your team before leaving, I have a meeting to get to, so stay safe getting home, heard some storms might roll in tonight so be careful,” Ironwood stood and collected some files he was definitely planning to take.</p><p> Clover escorted himself out with a little bow, “The sentiment is appreciated. Have a good night.”</p><p>The brunette walked out and saw his team working in their stations. He smirked at their typical behavior, seemed like a good time to talk to them. Maybe he would mention bowling as a way to give them some motivation to finish early on their research. Perhaps Qrow was in the right mindset, a little fun incentive would be just what they needed.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow liked the silence sometimes, especially when he was working. He did like Harbringer and Zwei as company though, they were warm to him. Zwei sitting on his lap as Harbringer was on his head. He sketched on his Wacom tablet a little storyboard for the chapter, feeling proud at far he and his comic skills had come. He smiled as he finished the storyboard for the chapter, 3 weeks ahead of his release date. </p><p>He would almost be suspicious of any bad luck at this point, but his luck hadn’t been running higher than usual. Plus he had had his fair share of mess ups with his storyboarding, hitting all the writer and artists blocks.</p><p>The story was set now, from start to finish, he had the whole thing almost mapped out. He remembered when making a comic every week was new to him, but now 4 years in and 220 chapters later, he was making a chapter in 2 days of work. It felt a little too easy, He saved his storyboard to 4 seperate drives, physical and nonphysical, and started to look through his latest chapter comments.</p><p>He couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious, he sighed and clicked to the front page of the app he posted on, seeing more minimalistic comics getting some shine time. He looked through genres too, just browsing names. His mind was numb, which wasn’t bad per say, it was a bit concerning though. It usually meant he was gonna go through some mental rough patch. </p><p>He recognized the patterns far more quickly now that he was sober.</p><p>He kept scrolling, wondering to himself if he could even write comedy. He had a feeling that he would be trying too hard, maybe he shouldn’t ever get that crazy. Though he liked the ones about people’s lives, even if they didn’t concern him much. </p><p>Maybe it was because he felt a bit better about his bad luck. Just knowing he wasn’t the only one having a bad day felt nice. Well, nice might not be the appropriate word, but it’s true nonetheless.</p><p>Maybe he should make something else along with his comic story “Silver Eyes”....the only problem was the source material was always gathered through his own life. </p><p>After all, the lady who is the embodiment of the main character, the Grimm Reaper, was his old teacher. Well, not his. He never got to see her in action, but heard legends of her from alumni of Beacon. Toughest teacher who ever walked the halls of Beacon, once she lost her eyesight though she never went back to teaching. When he went to interview her, she was still witty and active. </p><p>He missed actually having something new to draw, not that he hated “Silver Eyes” but the funk could be caused by not fully being able to control his anxiety with the new uh dating experience. It would be nice to get some real advice from someone other than teenage girls.</p><p>It might be a nice transition. Something not too difficult to do or too demanding, “Silver Eyes” still takes priority after all. Viewers would go crazy if he missed a day, especially his number one fan, the Grimm Reaper herself. Speaking of which, he hadn’t checked his phone in a while. He picked it up and found a new message. </p><p>He first read Weiss’s messages from before and let out a little smile at the fact that she warned his uh….potential plus one about his nieces’ bowling skills. Then he read the answer.</p><p>- </p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Hope you don’t mind if I bring along my co-workers. How about a 5 vs. 5 match? My team has been working on a really long case and it’s about to be finished, it would be perfect to get their minds off of work. If your nieces’ are up for it we will even get some pizza for you all, our treat….if you win that is.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow made a huffing noise. Harbringer got up and pranced onto the desk. He didn’t say anything but he kept looking over at Qrow. She wanted him to take her to the window sill. The tippity tapping did nothing, Harbringer did a single little caw at him, real deep. Qrow laughed as she pranced more. </p><p>“So wanna go to the window, what am I? A free ride?”, he smiled as she cawed a single caw lowly. He lowered his arm and took her to the window. Qrow shook his head and watched Zwei getting hyped up, only for Qrow to pull him into his lap again. The dog lowered himself back down, lulling by the head scratch of an artist. </p><p>The raven haired man looked at his phone again, wondering how bowling would all play out. It was a bit exciting. He was having a fun feeling that made him feel all bubbly. It was like Clover made him feel like he was on some sort of high, or maybe that was pointing out how lonely he was. Who knew, but he enjoyed it. </p><p>He was still enjoying it, even if his stomach soured of the thought of good things happening without a consequence.</p><p>The other show was going to drop soon, but at the same time...he really had enjoyed the company.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>You’re really backing me into a corner here.</p><p>Ebi Clover is typing...</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>How so? I only made the odds a bit more fair. What was your incentive for your nieces to win by the way?</p><p>Qro Branwen typing…</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>You know my second picture on my profile with me dressing up as a character from my story?</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I told them I would wear it again for their party.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover flicked his pin and hope this comment would work out well.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Will I be defending your honor if I win then? If so, will I perhaps be awarded a second date? Or perhaps a kiss from the fairest in the land?</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Sure, just let me call up Pyrrha Nikos for you then, sure she’ll award it to you</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Not really my type, I was thinking more handsome with some groomed scruffiness, red eyed and named Qrow Branwen. You ever heard of him, he seems pretty nice so far, I kinda think he sounds pretty cool. </p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Oh yeah? Well I hate that guy, really drives me up a wall with all his bad luck and all. He already popped a car tire in the school drop off lane and had to get it towed today. So unless you want that, you might wanna turn the other way.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>So, what you’re saying is that you are reliable in an emergency situation then? I’d say that’s pretty attractive, you’re not really giving me a downside yet.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I don’t know, you haven’t met me yet. Don’t get your hopes up.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>I’ll try not to, you’re making it really hard to not like you though. :)</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow felt his face burn a bit, thankful the other couldn’t see how hopeful he was getting too. He didn’t want to be hurt by his own expectations.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>We’ve only been chatting for a week, we don’t know enough about each other to say that.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Maybe so, but I like you so far and really want to get to know you better. I am actually pretty excited to meet you.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover felt a little jittery as he rose from his seat to finally go home. A busy night ahead of him and another date with stacks of papers. The way home was light on the traffic. He set up his little desk and alarm and went through report after report, making notes to add to his presentation tomorrow.</p><p>He hadn’t realized how fast time had gone till King pawed at him for dinner. </p><p>His own stomach rumbling as he checked his phone.</p><p>Another message.</p><p>He read it three times, he could feel the embarrassment coming off the other man in waves, but the brunette smiled broader than it had been all day, even humming a tune. Something in him was making his body energized again to make some food and keep working, all thanks to a little crow.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen:</p><p>Me too. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Aryes: HOPE YOU LIKED IT, SORRY IF IT IS GARBAGE CAUSE I STRUGGLED WITH WRITING THIS CHAPTER! </p><p>Stay safe, see you next Thurday or earlier! </p><p>Have a good day guys, it's almost 2 in the morning! I'm tired, be back Thursday!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #4: 3 Choices, 2 Pasts, and 1 Problematic Principal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang's having a party and Qrow has to remember how to dress while Clover has a crisis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: Hello y'all back at it again with an early chapter and another one is coming out tomorrow, but WARNING, we are getting a bit dark in this one. </p><p>WE ARE DIVING INTO THEM SAD WATERS. QROW AND CLOVER GOT ISSUES but who doesn't? Anyhow, let's get deep into this shit! So I promise to update tomorrow after this chapter. THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE LONGER, BUT I BROKE IT INTO 2 CHAPTERS INSTEAD. Thought it might be nice to hav something to do during the quarantine for those of us knee deep in it. Please stay safe and if any of you are working to continue life for people, like I hope you are healthy. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY</p><p>WARNING!!: We talking about Summer's disappearance, self worth issues, alcoholism, overdosing, mentions of past abuse, black mail, cursing, and panic. (PLEASE BE WARY OF THIS AS YOU READ, I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE TRIGGERED. I WILL PUT PLUS SIGNS THAT WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS COMING FOR THE MORE INTENSE SHIT)</p><p>PLEASE, do not push yourself to read it if you can't. I care too much to let you do that y'all.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Chapter 4: 3 Choices, 2 Pasts, and 1 Problematic Principal</p><p>You know, the funny thing about being human was that some bad memories never quite leave you. It was something that Qrow knew intimately well. </p><p>However, he always had a pattern.</p><p>Through all his misfortunes, there were times where his luck stayed good. He felt like anyone else, some days he got those and other times he would have sequential days of misfortune. It always balanced itself out in his mind. A good month meant the next one was bad, and a good month to Qrow was not breaking something expensive enough to be above his rent. </p><p>There was a time when everything was so good he felt like he was high in dream land. Those were his youthful days with school, him, his sister, Summer and Tai. They liked him, worked with him and that whole time nothing ever broke them apart. His bad luck was just another character trait. </p><p>That is, until Summer disappeared one day and the reality of the pattern made itself known.</p><p>Everything fell apart.</p><p>(+alcoholism and Summer's disappearance creates a ripple effect of loss as well Qrow not appreciating his self worth in the slightest and Overdose mentions+)</p><p>Tai, who had been Summer’s husband and his sister’s ex husband, went into immediate mourning. His sister left long before but without Summer she refused to come back to Beacon. Qrow….Qrow blamed himself. Qrow drank until he couldn’t breathe out without the taste of bile tainting his every breath. He wasn’t allowed to see Ruby and Yang for a little bit until Tai got a hold of himself….it just took Qrow longer without the distraction of family. </p><p>Qrow could always feel it after that. Tai’s accusing gaze, somewhere deep down Qrow was sure at least once that Tai blamed him for Summer. His misfortune was toxic to all around him as well as his attitude. He had thought, if he stopped caring about people, maybe his bad luck would stop making him feel like shit when he lost them.</p><p>He had learned the real lesson after Ruby and Yang had taken him to the hospital to be pumped for alcohol poisoning. That this pattern and cycle of bad luck was something he could never stop, so why hurt his family in the process.</p><p>He would suffer through anything to have lessen the pain of others around him.</p><p>He felt that way especially when it came to Summer….he missed her. She was like a sister to him, warm just like her name and without her, everything went cold. He knew it wasn’t his fault what happened now, but the thought of it being a possibility never left him. Ruby’s mother disappeared when Ruby was only 5, Yang herself was barely 8. She went missing after she- </p><p>(+ good now +)</p><p>Well, that wasn’t important really, not now at least.</p><p>What was important was Yang’s birthday, his first going to it sober since Summer died.</p><p>That was why he had felt so...lost.</p><p>(+ Depression mentioned, alcohol to cope +)</p><p>It was the start of some reclusive depressive shit that made him want to not move. Depression was something he struggled with, but he usually coped with it by drinking. Alcoholism was his body’s convenient excuse for going out and trying to be social….even if it did backfire into an addiction.</p><p>(+ done for now +)</p><p>Now, he was dealing with all these bullshit feelings without alcohol. He wanted to scream as his mind just continued thinking all alone in the silence of his room.</p><p>It always went back to Summer. </p><p>Further and further he went into his spiral.</p><p>He decided that he could use a shower, put on music, trying to drown out the constant overbearing thoughts. It ends up working pretty well actually and he is grateful for it all. He tried to focus on the positives of Yang’s birthday, like the fact that he knew around at least 2/5ths of the guest list. </p><p>It had been 10 years without Summer.</p><p>Qrow looked around his room now that he was dressed in slightly less ugly pajamas, the clothes scattered around, a few jackets piled on the chair he usually worked in stared back at him from eye level. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he knew if he did that, he would have the biggest headache in the world. </p><p>The black haired man heard some scratching at his white bedroom door, the scuffling of little claws on the tile on the wood outside the door. Ah he had to feed Zwei and Harbringer. He opened the door and couldn’t stop his urge to pick up Zwei, enjoying the softness of his fur as Harbringer cawed low from his big cage in the corner. His caws picked up as Qrow came close to the cage.</p><p>“I’m comin’ hold on,”</p><p>-</p><p>Clover hummed as he went through papers, just finally putting the last bit of them into a paper clip and placing them in folders. Each chair in the conference room was set with a file of everything relevant he had to make a case against Lionheart of Haven Art Academy. </p><p>Clover had been on the case for a while, around 3 weeks just gathering as much evidence to get a warrant for a search of the school.</p><p>Ironwood, the chief of Atlas military police and of course Clover’s boss, had had suspicions about Lionhart early on. </p><p>He had wanted Hare from Clover’s team to try and follow Lionheart. </p><p>The reasoning was that Ironwood often met with the head of all the schools in Remanent once a month to discuss things like criminal activity near schools and talk about seminars they would hold to teach kids about safety. </p><p>However, in the last 2 months of these meetings, Ironwood was getting a distinct odd feeling about Lionheart and his mounting avoidance of Ironwood in particular. </p><p>So he sent Hare on a stakeout when Lionheart would leave and while Hare couldn’t find any direct evidence such as a person of unlawful affiliations meeting up with him or Lionhart doing anything criminally charged.</p><p>She had witnessed some strange things that were a bit alarming.</p><p>She had seen the principal of Haven, Lionheart, run out on the phone and hide in his car to talk, a sudden new found fear of overreacting to noises, and she had heard incidents of him crying in his office by the staff. </p><p>Ironwood heard enough to put the Ace Ops to work on getting enough information together and creating a case strong enough to bring to get a warrant. </p><p>It had been 3 weeks since that small rabbit hole opening in Lionheart’s armor. Now they saw how deep the rabbit hole went. So many things the skittish principal pushed for over the years that were unnecessary for the school curriculum demands.</p><p>Particularly things that were chemical based.</p><p>While Clover himself got more of the reading research, his team had been physically going to places to ask questions that needed to be answered whenever Clover needed it. He now had a thorough list of items that were quite problematic on their own, but together they could create immense toxic fumes and potential chemical dangers. </p><p>It didn’t stop there.</p><p>The extra supplies had been happening under their noses for over 6 years, the only reason Lionheart seemed to be getting more jumpy was because he asked for 3 times the amount he usually asked for. That was what was most alarming about it all. It made Clover feel a bit jumpy himself, knowing full well what blackmail looked like when he saw it.</p><p>Clover didn’t know how he felt about the situation itself. Despite everything he was looking in the files, he didn’t know how they connected other than something chemical that could be dangerous in the wrong. </p><p>Usually after doing research Clover would discover connections and be able to discern things like who was paying for the supplies or perhaps who was gaining something by manipulating their victim. Whoever this was, Clover was damn sure they were getting impatient for something or….Lionheart wasn’t becoming as useful as the manipulator thought.</p><p>He now sat at the end table, 15 minutes early to his own meeting, the blinds were shut and the sun peeked through the slivers of shades. He was excited to finally have enough to try and get a warrant now, but still unnerved.</p><p>Something about it all was still a bit off and it was making Clover a bit hesitant.</p><p>Clover drank coffee from his favorite mug that he adored. “I play bass and catch bass,” something stupid he got for himself when he got his first paycheck from the job.</p><p>It was a real conversation starter actually, people didn’t think he played instruments. Funny, he always thought he looked like a band kid. Now he was curious what Qrow thought on the matter.</p><p>Since he had 5 minutes still, he pulled out his phone and sent a text on tindr, turning off the sound quickly after so an answer from Qrow wouldn’t interrupt his meeting.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Hey, just a bit curious, do I look like a band kid to you from my pictures?</p><p>-</p><p>Harbringer was definitely an omen.</p><p>Qrow knew that from the start and now as he stood dripping wet while Harbringer flipped around the bath like a child in a ball pit. </p><p>The black haired man looked at his white ceilings that dripped water. The little bird hopped like a kid on a pogo stick now, chattering his feathers with an occasional caw of joy. Harbringer, despite his name, was one of the luckiest things Qrow ever got for his birthday.</p><p>His sister had caught the crow, apparently she had wanted it to take the gold necklace it stole from the camp next door from its beak when Raven was out camping. She thought it would be funny to give Qrow a crow for his birthday since the timing was right. It was one of the only gifts she had ever given him. </p><p>Weirdly enough, it was his favorite gift BECAUSE it was supposed to be a gag gift. </p><p>Satisfying.</p><p>That was definitely how Qrow felt every time his sister saw Harbringer.</p><p>Qrow found Harbringer to be his soul animal, something he would wanna be all the time. Imagine flying, watching everything unfold and getting fed fast food without ever feeling guilty. </p><p>He wouldn’t be able to draw though...couldn’t birds draw anything and it be called art? </p><p>The raven haired man dried himself off with a towel and eventually Harbringer requested to be brought back to his cage (after getting dry).</p><p>He checked the time, he had around 2 hours before Yang’s birthday party today and everything in him still felt sickened by the prospect of going sober. He felt himself get a bit shaky and told himself that he was going for Yang and that it was just a normal day. His gift for her was wrapped up in the corner. </p><p>“I guess you are going to be my fashion expert today,” Qrow said to Zwei as he walked into his bedroom and put the dog on the bed. Zwei whined as he disappeared to the closet and came back with 3 sets of clothes. All of them he has worn to formal events, he was freaking out. One of them was a suit, another one was a deep V-neck and black jeans, and the last outfit was a blue tanktop with a red flannel and jeans...he also kinda hated those.</p><p>Zwei was of no help, sleeping on the bed. Qrow picked up his phone and paused.</p><p>He couldn’t ask Ruby for help could he?</p><p>NO! He couldn’t do that!</p><p>He could not ask for help from his teenage niece what to wear to his other niece’s party. That was beyond lame, it was just pathetic and disappointing. He was the cool uncle, he couldn’t be asking fashion advice from the birthday girl and her sister! He turned on his phone and saw a message. </p><p>It was from Clover.</p><p>Asking him about whether he looked like a band kid? Qrow snorted and thought about the profile pics and their conversations. </p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Maybe? Actually, I am going to my niece’s birthday (Yang, the older one) and I don’t really know what to wear cause I have never been to a birthday party without…..being drunk in a long time. What do normal people wear to parties?</p><p>-</p><p>Clover smiled brightly as he finished up his presentation, enjoying the fact that there had been little to no complications to the information. Winter Schnee and James Ironwood were at the head of the long cherry wood table. Ironwood was going through the files Clover had put together earlier. The brown haired man counted his blessings when the committee said they would see what they can do to pull some strings based on his reports. </p><p>Within a week they would have their answer to the potential search warrant. </p><p>It was a good start. </p><p>The 2 women leaving and one of them started to talk to him. They shook hands promptly before she smiled. “Are you the famous Clover as in Lucky Ebi Clover from Atlas military academy?” He let out a little huff at the memory. </p><p>The nickname felt sour, seems he would never be fully rid of it. “The one and only, but just Clover is fine.” He flicked his lucky badge and the woman squealed a little, very unprofessional but there was no harm in it. </p><p>“My name is Emerald, I saw some of your work this past year. It was very impressive. You’re lucky streaks are known far and wide as something almost on par with the supernatural.”</p><p>Clover let out a chuckle, wondering if maybe that was why when he went on patrol some people looked at him strange? He got an itchy feeling in his gut that made him feel a bit worried. Was it good to be compared with the supernatural? Is that supposed to be a positive thing? Clover was always left guessing with the younger generation and Emerald definitely looked young.</p><p>She must be from Beacon Police, her badge gave it away, but even so, Clover found her a bit too young to be already on the force.</p><p>“I guess you can say so, but I wouldn’t call it supernatural, I can’t harness my luck or anything. It just kinda happens,” he said shyly and Emerald looked confused, “Really?” </p><p>Clover nodded, ”I can definitely promise that. No magic here, just lots of work to do.” </p><p>“Well, I guess it all made sense when I read that about you. You, being third in command of the highest standard militia already, without some sort of legacy or money involved in opportunity. Seems like some insane luck to me. Well, anyway, I really have to be going now, the boss is waiting.”</p><p>(+Panic, past abuse mentions+)</p><p>Clover felt himself internally curl in disgust, his smile however stayed in place. He clenched his fists behind his back and watched the young lady go to her boss as Clover was left wondering how fast he could go to the restroom. </p><p>Everything was blurring, he just needed to calm down. </p><p>He felt like he was gonna start gasping at any moment, but his smile wouldn’t give that away, not in a million years. He was too good at schooling his emotions now, but now everything was going out of control. He thought about his family, every broken rib, every burning sensation on his-</p><p>He felt his body starting to heave in breaths and his ears punched every beat, the sound encasing his thoughts now.</p><p>He had to escape…</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Aryes: I hope those warnings helped some people avoid triggering, but yeah, basically Qrow is trying to figure out what 'normal' uncles do while Clover is dealing with his own stuff. Boy needs fresh air. Sorry this was dark, but it was gonna happen. I promise it will getter brighter again. Also feed me comments, subscribes and kudos (bookmarks are also acceptable) mwhahahahaha! </p><p>Anyway there will be another chapter update tomorrow so i hope you are excited and are enjoying the development. It is late for me and i need to sleep, so if i messed up reviewing my work for spelling issues, i am sorry. I iz tired. I hope to put ut more chapters and get into a groove, hope you all are excited a little. Have a good day, stay healthy everyone!</p><p>-Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #5: 24 Smashed Dreams and 2 Like Minded Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: Hello and welcome back y'all! Here is that second part of the chapter and I promise it is much lighter than the last one. We got my boys here understanding each other! We got some pure good boy moments, a little bit of drama and panic, so here i come with another chapter, hope you all still like it. I won't be putting labels like last chapter.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY (If i did Clover wouldn't be.....a ghost)</p><p>Warning: Mentions of Clover's family issues and a dead family member, Qrow gets PANICKED, CUTE QROW ALERT, Boys be flirtin', Qrow getting embarrassed, and swearing. Be aware of these warnings.</p><p>-Stay safe everyone-<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Chapter 5: 24 Smashed Dreams and 1 New Nickname</p><p> </p><p>Luck wasn’t everything and sometimes, it made him feel like his luck was more important than all his hard work.</p><p>All of that anxiety came crashing into Clover like a wave. He needed a break for second.</p><p>“General, I will be right back for the briefing. I just need to get something.”</p><p>Winter looked up about to say something, but James just nodded, “Sure, we still have to get notes together anyway. It was good work though.”</p><p>Clover felt a little bit of relief flood him, but an overwhelming feeling anxious feeling still gnawed at his insides.</p><p>“Thank you,” and with that Clover stormed off softly to the restroom. </p><p>He walked past his coworkers as he went into the men’s restroom, silently thanking that no one was there as he splashed some water on his face.</p><p>His mind kept going back to….those words, the inclination that his luck was more involved in his promotion to leader than his work ethic. That he didn’t work just as hard as anyone else. He wasn’t like that, and he knew he wasn’t but the words reminded him that he would always be second guessed.</p><p>Just like his dad had done.</p><p>Just like his damn dad. </p><p>He wasn’t like his dad though, he had already dealt with that part of his life, but it still stuck. It left Clover sour, though as he looked in the mirror he was thankful to see his mother’s influence. The detective smiled and was happy to see himself and his mother in the reflection when he did so. Her dimples, her eyes, and her shiny teeth. Her love towards his dedication to looking his best and keeping forward. </p><p>That’s right, it didn’t matter what the woman Emerald thought about his work ethic. He worked hard and did all he could to make the world a better place. Even if he WAS assisted by luck, wasn’t that just something extra to further justice in the world?</p><p>~</p><p>“Clover baby, if you could change the world, be proud of how you’ve changed it when you get to my age. Have no regrets when you leave, be able to know that what you’ve done will always be there in the people you’ve loved, lost and protected. Right now, I am so happy that I have lived even this long, to have you in my life and know you. I am sorry I have to go darling, I never wanted it to be this way. You are my lucky little Clover, but luck isn’t everything. You have to continue to work hard for what you want in this world. I love you.”</p><p>Forever with love,<br/>Momma</p><p>P.S. Believe in yourself because I will never stop believing in you. </p><p>~</p><p>He shuddered a breath, the memory of the letter too much to bear. Her last letter to him from the hospital, a rush of emotion flooded him in an instant. He bit his lip, worrying it trying to keep physical tears at bay. He was still working, he needed to keep it together today.</p><p>He checked his phone, trying to get himself back into a work mindset. Distracting himself for a moment with Qrow’s new message. He sniffed a bit to hold back tears and smiled a little brokenly at the message.</p><p>He was thankful Qrow messaged back asking a question. He wondered indeed, if he had a niece, what one would wear to her birthday. He smiled and messaged back.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Something not too nice, probably not sweatpants though. Maybe dressy jeans and a normal shirt with something to pull it together. Curiously, why did you ask me and not one of the teenage groups you hang out with? </p><p>Qrow Branwen is typing…</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Because you are more professional than Zwei at choosing clothes and I can’t ask birthday girls questions.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover laughed and a weight was falling off his chest as he answered back. Happy that he could talk to someone..</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Well, now I understand. I do have a question and you don’t need to answer it if you don’t feel comfortable with it. Have you ever been...blamed for your bad luck?</p><p>-</p><p>Qro stared at his phone and instantly understood the question...he just kinda knew why Clover was asking. ‘Someone must have made him feel bad’ was Qrow’s first thought and his second was ‘I guess I never thought about if good luck could ever be bad.’ He sat on the edge of the bed and petted Zwei. He could be truthful about….or he could joke around. He already knew what he would answer with though.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Yeah, I get it all the time. It’s why I stay away from a lot of people, I am a bad luck charm and attract it to me and people around me. The worst thing about it though is that sometimes I think it’s true, that I am always the reason why stuff goes wrong. I started believing it, that no matter what I do I will never be able to win against all the shit that goes wrong. </p><p>-</p><p>The brown haired man leaned against a wall in the restroom staring at the response. It was probably the most Qrow had written so far in their chats and something about it was raw. The words were powerful and hurt. The detective could never understand Qrow fully but this coincidence of their connection made Clover write more honestly about his feelings as well.</p><p>- </p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Is it rude to say I understand a bit? Someone today told me that the only reason I have my position is because I am lucky. People have the misconception that since I am lucky it means my life is perfect even when it hasn’t been. Do you know what I mean? How did you deal with those feelings?</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>An old lady slapped the shit out of me and told me that saying that was my excuse to give up. The alcohol was giving up, the hiding myself away was of giving up, and when my friend died, my stupid dangerous behavior and dropping out of school was giving up. </p><p>I don’t know what’s going on with you, but the people around you are lucky to be near you. Not because you’re lucky but because you’re a pretty good guy so I have been hearing. </p><p>Who knows? Maybe if we ever meet we will cancel each other out?</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Cancel each other out? I didn’t think about how our meeting would affect our luck. It would be nice to have to wait in a line or fall into a pond as long as I do it with you.</p><p>-</p><p>Red eyes rolled at the romantic little comment and snorted. This guy was such a dork and the black haired man wanted to know why he thought it was so damn cute.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I can promise you first hand it’s not as romantic as it sounds. I, for one, would love not waiting 20 years for a damn coffee or love for someone to not forget meat in my sandwiches. It doesn’t happen every time but it does happen a lot.</p><p>-</p><p>The brunette felt himself relaxing, smiling at the thought of Qrow being potentially wowed by the simplest things. He wondered how much he took for granted in terms of his luck.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>So to deal with my nonsense I need an old lady huh? I guess I have to find one to smack some sense into me then?</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I know a crazy one that will do it for free, buuuut I think you are gonna be fine lucky charm. If you’re using your luck power for the betterment of the world then who cares what anyone else thinks. </p><p>…Qrow Branwen is typing</p><p> </p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>You could have been a legendary bank robber though.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover blinked heavily and widened his eyes, shock evident on his face. </p><p>Lucky Charm...usually he found terms of endearment a bit off putting but the words felt special in a good way. A little joke from Qrow was appreciated but a term of endearment? Clover unknowingly found himself crowned in achievement….maybe he should figure out one for Qrow….on second thought, it might be better to wait.</p><p>He felt warmth burst through him, the solidarity of the statement about not caring what people think. He wondered a bit if he sounded whiny for complaining to Qrow who had a much worse end of the whole luck deal. Clover wondered with a drooping of his shoulders if Qrow might find him to be annoying.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>It was a bit insensitive to say that I understand earlier, since we both have very different experiences with our luck. I am sorry if my words offended you at all.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>We all have our burdens, if getting older has taught me anything, it has taught me that. I know I won’t be able to understand, but I can digest that our experiences shape who we are and judging you without knowing your past would be unfair.</p><p>-</p><p>There was radio silence, Qrow wondering if he had done something wrong. He hissed out a cursed word, wondering if he sounded like an old man. Then he saw Clover was typing…</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Thanks, I think that is a rather nice way to put it. I feel the same way, may i also add that calling me lucky charm was pretty cute.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Sorry, kinda just suited you but after the conversation i probably shouldn't call you that anymore.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>You can call me that. I don’t mind, not in the slightest. </p><p>-</p><p>Qrow made a noise and flopped backward onto the clothes laying on the bed and he made a noise of embarrassment. Why did he call him Lucky Charm, it was just supposed to be between him and Yang. He wasn’t supposed to know about it, but now Clover likes it…..</p><p>Ruby assured him that people couldn’t die of embarrassment, but maybe Qrow had just enough misfortune to prove her wrong right here and now. His eyes narrowed at the clock, time was flying. Gods he couldn’t take this level of embarrassment, plus he needed to go.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Of course you wouldn’t, you romantic sap. I’m leaving soon so I am going to get off of texting and get dressed for the party before you try and give me a nickname.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>I am tempted, but I might wait until I meet you. Anyway, this works out since I have to get back to finish up my meeting and I don’t want to make you late. Thank you for the advice though, it settled me down a bit.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I bet you would have figured it out on your own.</p><p>Also with my luck, I will always be late. </p><p>See ya.</p><p>-</p><p>With new eyes Qrow finally found the outfit that he thought might suit the event. He wore a light fitted purple shirt with a white stripe in the middle and wore dark black jeans and his dark shoes. A brown fake leather jacket fit around the shirt and he was thankful to Clover for giving the idea of a dressed up casual look. He then texted Ruby to figure out where they were meeting up.</p><p>Oh</p><p>Oh….</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>…. F.U.C.K.</p><p>-</p><p>He was really regretting coming now, his car (with a brand new front tire) now sat in front of the Schnee estate, Qrow crying inside a little at the sight of the Ice Queen’s castle.</p><p>He really didn’t want to see a Schnee (other than Weiss who wasn’t as cold hearted or as mean as her sister or father).</p><p>He debated turning around till he saw his birthday niece and her girlfriend pull up beside him. He rolled down his windows and pressed the buzzer at the same time.</p><p>“Happy 18th birthday Firecracker, you have a good time hanging out?,” Qrow shouted with a chuckle as he saw Yang's helmet nowhere in sight. The blonde was smiling from ear to ear as Blake’s hair was out of place behind her. Always chaotic and crazy, reminded him a lot of his sister… Well, definitely Yang was the child of both Tai and Raven. </p><p>Raven, his sister, would seek crazy things but with no enthusiasm whereas Tai would have an enthusiasm but no outlet that was particularly crazy town.</p><p>“Just letting you know, I am going to video record you till the party starts in case you get unlucky,” Yang smirked as Blake held up her cat ear phone and started recording. Blake leaned over to Qrw’s window and said, “She’s the birthday girl so I am recording.” </p><p>“I can see that,” Qrow commented with a smile but inside he was very nervous. There were so many things that could go wrong in a Schnee mansion. The black haired man silently hoped that his one mess up today was having a sad morning and NOT destroying something valuable in a Schnee mansion worth more than any debt in his name.</p><p>“What are the bets this time?” he asked, wanting to avoid whatever it was they bet on. </p><p>“Ruby said you would trip someone, Weiss said you would get lost, I said that you were going to get something splashed on your outfit and have to change, and the birthday girl said you were going to give or get an injury,” Blake chirped in as they drove up the opened gate’s road to the mansion. They couldn’t stay within speaking distance so Qrow waited till he parked. He walked in with the 2 girls and found that the inside was void of anyone.</p><p>Creepy.</p><p>“Anyone here?” Qrow asked into the void, his voice echoing around the blue rooms and floors, just like an ice castle. He then heard chattering from the dining room as well as someone that sounded a lot like Weiss. </p><p>They walked in that direction, Yang saying in a low vice, “Oh I wonder who that could be?”</p><p>Qrow walked in first and widened his eyes at the feast upon the table, Weiss dressed a bit more spiffy than usual as she scuttled around adjusting things. Clearly the boss of this soiree. Ruby was putting up decorations that were similar to a fire themed birthday. </p><p>All around the room were fire puns and Yang seemed a bit underwhelmed but you could tell she was enjoying watching her sister try to reach near the ceiling. It was crazy to Qrow how much Yang could act like her mother, despite barely getting to know her. </p><p>But Raven would sooner watch someone suffer a bit out of amusement compared to Ruby’s mother Summer who would help someone who needed it immediately. Qrow looked on as Yang laughed at Ruby and they had a small fight before Yang took over hanging her own decorations. </p><p>It hurt a bit.</p><p>It reminded him of the past. Something he could only witness through the legacies of his nieces’. It was still a bit heartwarming despite that.</p><p>Qrow turned to see Tai walk in the room, a smile on his face and plastic cup in hand. Then he saw Qrow, his smile dampened as it would continue to be for the rest of Qrow’s existence. He hadn’t seen Tai for a while and the fact that it was Yang’s 18th birthday, a real milestone, was a real tearjerker. </p><p>Summer would never see her little girls grow up.</p><p>Shit, he REALLY didn’t want to think about that.</p><p>He saw Tai eyeing him again, Qrow’s thoughts running with the dampened look. Imagining all the things he could be thinking.</p><p> He had every right to be mad, after all Qrow basically went AWOL in a continued drunken phase for 5 years preceding Summer’s passing. Despite time being almost erased, what he could remember is how people looked at him and used him for blame. He even blamed himself sometimes too. </p><p>Was Tai thinking about that? About how Qrow was here and Summer wasn’t?</p><p>He looked over, saw Blake still filming him from the corner and he crossed his arms. </p><p>These kids really got their kicks from him huh?</p><p>...was he just entertainment for everyone?</p><p> It felt a little rude in a way the camera that made his skin crawl. As if the eyes were watching him, just waiting for him to mess up. </p><p>“Are you going to do that all night?” the black haired man asked in a casual joking manner and the raven haired girl paused and answered seriously, “Yes, of course.”  </p><p>All night?</p><p>The palace suddenly felt less big and instead very very cramped.</p><p>Qrow felt jittery now, with horror he knew what the jittering meant, something he hadn’t felt for almost a month now coming at him with full force.</p><p>‘I need a drink’</p><p>He glared at the windows, air, he needed air, gods he needed air. </p><p>He wanted to punch himself for doing so good and then for him to think about relapsing during Yang’s 18th birthday?</p><p> It was a new low now for him. </p><p>He had been doing so great, but the moment a camera appeared and some reminiscing started, he was right back at day one. It was the home brew of his own awkward feeling at the party, him missing Summer, his friends, how everything just fell apart, and now he has to hold it together ALL night?</p><p>He felt nauseous, like he was going to hurl. </p><p>Qrow needed to go and get some air and tried to do so, except he couldn’t. A table stood in the way of an open archway with a flame cupcakes cake arranged next to gifts. </p><p>Qrow ran into the table and as unbalanced as he was when he was stressed, he toppled over like a cut log, He let out an extremely light noise as he heard the squish beneath him and the table breaking beneath his weight.</p><p>Silence encapsulated everything</p><p>He broke a goddamn plastic table WITH Yang’s birthday cup cakes on it.</p><p>He heard everyone laughing.</p><p>He laid there for a moment.</p><p>Hating himself, shame washing over him, afraid of what he would see when he looked back, especially from Tai.</p><p>He looked back to see the girls laughing, Ruby falling from laughter and Tai snickered from the corner. Qrow held his breath, waiting as he smiled as best he could. </p><p>He could force himself to smile, but what he couldn’t do is stop the camera watching his every move.</p><p>“Well, cupcakes are more like plate cakes now. Sorry Fire Cracker,” of course because his luck would have him land on all of them. Weiss shook her head, “It’s fine I bought 3 cakes in case this happened. We’ve got you covered, though the pattesiere’s face when I told him I needed 3 identical cup cake arrangements was absolutely….hilarious and so was yours when you fell.” </p><p>Three cupcake cakes? HOW MANY TIMES WAS HE SUPPOSED TO MESS UP?</p><p>Qrow snorted and then covered his mouth with wide eyes. He wasn’t supposed to think that was so funny, but he couldn’t stop laughing as he looked at himself. Red, black and orange icing everywhere. Guess he didn’t need to worry about his outfit so much. His snorted beginning of his giggly laughter brought ripples of laughter from Ruby and Yang. </p><p>Relief swept over him as Ruby screeched his name, another snort of Qrow following infected Weiss with her own laughter and Blake just laughed softly behind the camera. He looked over at the camera, smiling as he saw Blake smiling. It was perfect right here and now, everything he had been fearing was gone in an instant.</p><p>“He snorts hahahahaha, like a piggy!!!” Ruby screeched as she pounded the ground becoming physically breathless.</p><p> He looked down at himself and smirked as he finally had enough breath to speak, “Well, wasn’t that just SWEET of you guys, Highlight of my day, TRULY the ICING on the cakes. Here was afraid i ruined everything.”</p><p>Ruby right then and there was crying and wheezing with laughter. No one complained because they all were also in a similar state. Yang spoke then, her pearly whites shining as she basically coughed out her words, “No way, you make everything so much more fun!” </p><p>Qrow silently for once thanked his luck, because he knew for sure he was the luckiest Uncle to ever walk the face of the earth. He put his hands up and hid his face, not wanting to show how he was hiding the edging of tears. </p><p>These kids were his everything.</p><p>He didn’t feel like he needed a drink anymore.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________---_______________________</p><p>Aryes: YAY, MY GOOD BOYS ARE BACK ON GOOD BOY TRACKSSSSSSSS~ QROW SNORTS LIKE A GOOD BOY. YESSSSSSSS....now please feed me comments, kudos and love~ (or not, that's okay too, I appreciate you reading this far even if this isn't your cup of tea anymore. Thanks for enjoying the journey~! :) )</p><p>Anyway....Whose ready for the date coming up, what d you think is gonna happen~~~~~ Am I going to surprise everyone or will you all be right on that money~? </p><p>I am really excited to write these two, they deserve a fair game at love&lt;3</p><p>Stay Healthy!<br/>Stay Safe!<br/>Love Fairgame!<br/>and just maybe....juuuust maybe...follow my other stories (It's okay if no one does...I will still keep writing anyway XD)</p><p>Be back with another chapter sometime this week!</p><p>-Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1 Fan, 4 Bacon Gremlins, and 1 Shattered Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: Guess whose had a quarantine birthday? Me! Today XD so happy April 7th birthday....i get storms and quarantines. ANYWAYSSSS~~~~ HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR A NEW CHAPTER OR 2 TODAY BECAUSE YOU ARE GETTING 2! One now and at the beginning of my birthday and one at the end! I got stuck a few times on this one with characters and how they act so let me know if they sound OOC y'all. I wanna do FairGame some justice. </p><p>Also feed me kudos and comments and i will continue to write like a crazy person XD </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!</p><p>Warning: Summer's death/disappearance, cursing, some guilt, you know, the usual Qrow mixture that kinda comes up in my fic.</p><p>Hope you enjoy~ :)</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 6: 1 Fan, 4 Bacon Gremlins, and 1 Shattered Window</p><p>Work….Clover’s mind was pushing that word so forcefully to try and focus. It was working for now, but every once in a while his mind wandered. He had forgotten what it was like to be wrapped up in a new romance, he felt giddy, like he was smiling more, his mood a sickening array of anxious to high in the clouds. It was unnerving….</p><p>Yet he loved it and couldn’t get enough of that emotion talking to Qrow gave him.</p><p>He didn’t have time for it right now.</p><p>He needed to stay professional and luckily he had always been good at separating his feelings from work….well, maybe not as much as he wished he could.</p><p>Clover was working like always, but finally he and his team were wrapping up the warrant case for the search of Lionheart’s school and personal files. The light vanilla colored files on his mahogany desk had nearly matched the height of Clover when he stood. </p><p>They had to add the second part with all the evidence they had at the school, but adding reasons to look into the home was rather easy compared to tracking down over 35+ chemical producing companies and their personal mail deliverers. </p><p>Apparently, the team was going to be out of here by Tuesday and get a week to rest while the search warrant was cleared and underway. </p><p>The team had already agreed to bowling, Marrow, Hare, Elm and Vine were ready to go with him on the date Thursday night. Hare had already proclaimed she would beat everyone which only drove the fighting spirit of Marrow (who stated he was an ‘expert’) and Elm (who just wanted to have fun and talk to people outside of work). Vine, of course, was impartial but did need an excuse to leave all his plants and interact with more humans. </p><p>Clover didn’t have the faintest idea what was going to happen inviting so many people to a date.</p><p>Funny thing was that despite their great teamwork and ability to predict each other’s moves, none of them hung out outside of work. </p><p>They all decided that they worked better as a team if they didn’t try to clash their personalities into their personal lives. It worked really well, so Clover was somewhat surprised when they all agreed to come with him. </p><p>The moment he explained it was a date the mood changed….in a good way? He couldn’t quite tell.</p><p>Hare got a spark in her eyes that Clover felt obligated to warn Qrow and his crew about, that look never meant anything good. </p><p>“So if we beat your date’s team do we earn some more of that special coffee mix from Atlas market you got us at the 5 teamwork year anniversary a year ago, you know, that one brand called Chanel Dynamite or whatever?” The team’s eyes widened, they all loved that coffee.</p><p>Clover thought for a moment on that as his team mates all looked at him in interest.</p><p>Qrow did say that if his team of teens lost Clover would win another date, but was another date worth a whole month’s salary of incentive coffee….Clover didn’t know. It wouldn’t feel right if he won another date without being consensual after all.</p><p>“If we hit it off and I get a second date then sure, why not.”</p><p>Elm’s eyes glimmered, “OOOOH! You must be so in love.” The brunette let out a small huff, was he in love? “I am a bit infatuated, I will admit, but I haven’t met him in person, don’t want to get my expectations too high,” he admitted and he saw Marrow somehow get sucked into the story. “Do you have pictures! Not that I care but we need to know what he uh looks like for reference,” Marrow said and Clover hesitated….what if they said mean things about Qrow?</p><p>“Really, scoping out my date and what happens if you say mean things and ruin it for me,” Clover asked and Marrow jumped, his face looking miffed, “I won’t say mean things, I will keep them to myself! I am an adult, I can be courteous.” </p><p>Clover sighed and decided that it was best that they see his date now rather than later at the bowling alley where they could hurt Qrow’s feelings by talking about him when he was there.</p><p>“Sure, here is his profile, but once we are done talking about it we need to get back to work,” Elm, Hare and Marrow looked at the phone and even Vine took a peek. Elm looked like she was going to pop, she was never quite good at holding in her words. </p><p>“He is so cuuuute! He had kittens!” </p><p>Clover could agree, he did like that picture a lot. Hare smacked Marrow and told him to go back to another picture she was looking at. Clover enjoying the mild play by play of her reactions….he was actually feeling pretty proud of himself. Qrow was definitely a looker and after talking with him, Clover could conclude he was enjoying his company. </p><p>The brunette didn’t really have many friends so it was nice to talk to Qrow...it was nice to have someone who understood some of his issues. They hadn’t talked much, all their messages conveyed something along the lines of a random ‘what are you doing’ and a fun little story or maybe even a few great puns that just made each of them laugh. </p><p>Sometimes Qrow even sent gifs to him...something Clover cherished more than he should.</p><p>Ah, he was getting a bit lost in his thoughts. Hare brought him to the present as she scoffed loudly.</p><p>“I see he is good at playing cards, that might be fun to beat him at his own game sometime,” Hare menacingly slipped away back to her desk with that glint her in her eye still visible. Vine looked over at Clover and said plainly, “He is very handsome and seems versatile in his interests.”  For some reason, Clover found himself appreciating Vine’s words the most.</p><p>Clover waited for Marrow who seemed to be studying the profile very intently. The brunette decided to walk around and almost didn’t stop himself from laughing at the picture from the convention that Marrow was intent upon.</p><p>“Is he….the woman or the robot or neither?” The unsure tone to the voice made Clover almost whine a little from held in laughter.</p><p>“The woman, it’s a character he created from a comic I believe.”</p><p>There was a silence as Marrow suddenly broke it with a noise of surprise. The darker skinned man slammed his whole fists down on the table with a force not foreseen before the tremor and sound erupted. Everyone jumped at the suddenness of it.</p><p>“YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH THE AUTHOR OF THE GRIMM REAPER SERIES!”</p><p>The cluttered mess of what was on the desk clattered to the floor as Marrow looked at Clover in shock. Everything was silent for a moment before Hare just added, “Marrow, what’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Clover was still a bit shocked that Marrow knew about Qrow’s comic.</p><p>“Grimm Reaper series? Is that a cartoon or something?” Elm asked before Clover could ask and Marrow went off on a tangent, completely ignoring Hare’s question.</p><p>“No no no, it is a web comic! A really REALLY popular one! It’s got over 200 chapters and I am always invested in his stuff. His comic is amazing! It’s about this older crazy woman talking to someone who saves her on this train in modern day about how she was called the Grimm Reaper when she was younger. It’s like a whole story that focuses entirely on her backstory! In her youth she was called the Grimm Reaper and she is almost immortal because she is actually over like 400- wait that’s a spoiler! She had like two magnetic half scythes that come together into a double sided spear and it can slice anything! Also the fight choreography is amazing and the songs-”</p><p>“MARROW, too long, cut it short. Basically Clover’s guy is a big deal or something to you right? Maybe ask for his autograph when you get there,” </p><p>Marrow calmed down when Hare said that as his eyes widened. </p><p>“Woah, I could get his autograph….” the youngest Op member breathed out a shuddery breath and held his head with a smile. Seems Marrow was also in shock as Clover was.</p><p>Qrow was always too modest so something like downplaying his achievements must run deep. Clover had asked what kind of web comic artist he was, full time or part time and he had said it was enough to get by and that isn’t a big deal. Also saying that he also did other things that brought him income and stuff.</p><p>Why didn’t Qrow tell him he was so successful at his webcomic career? Did he not want to brag or did he really feel that he wasn’t that good? Clover had a guess that Qrow’s reason was the latter.</p><p>“What else can you tell me about him? He doesn’t talk much about it but he has mentioned he was a webcomic artist,” Clover asked and Marrow smiled with renewed interest.</p><p>“His username is BadLuckCrow, which is why when you said his name I just really wanted to know and not assume anything, but it’s gotta be a play on his name. I don’t know all that much, but he is definitely famous at conventions. Apparently he does commissions, but they are too expensive for me. OOH! He could autograph my physical copy of his book! But anyway his art is amazing though, do you wanna see some art work from it?”</p><p>Clover found himself nodding, remembering that one painting of a woman in his tindr profile. He knew he had talent but then Marrow held out his phone. The brunette felt his face warm when he saw some of the comic panels, one had a woman that looked exactly like the one Qrow was dressed up as in the photo. The colors were darker than he would have thought but the detail was amazing.</p><p>“Wow,” Clover murmured as he looked through a few more, “He IS amazing, the detail is admirable.” </p><p>Clover’s face was a mask but on the inside his romantic soul was melting a bit. Qrow was an amazing artist, Clover wondered what type of other art forms that Qrow could do.</p><p>He couldn’t stop how dreamy he felt looking at the art, it almost was surreal. He could lok at it forever, was this a sign that Qrow was perfect?</p><p>Another little domestic thought running through his head as he remembered the other picture with Qrow shirtless and drawing seriously. </p><p>Clover could see himself sitting back to back with Qrow’s desk, the brunette reading some research papers, getting up for a break and getting Qrow to do the same. The sleepier man, Qrow, whining slightly as he couldn’t resist a warm hug and coffee. The little murmur of thanks as they both went to work on things again or maybe Qrow finishing early and bringing Clover some coffee instead with a little kiss on the forehead. An unspoken ‘hurry up and come to bed.’</p><p>After texting Qrow for a week or 2, he realized that Qrow’s image had changed from the chatty type to a more body language driven individual (Which suited Clover just fine too, the brunette was great at picking up body language. It was part of his job description as a cop after all). </p><p>Despite priding himself on being a great listener, Clover found himself intrigued on what it would be like to be the more chatty partner. Curious even. Qrow made him ever so curious.</p><p>Clover had never felt this nervous to meet someone. Never been this hesitant in so long, it was new to him. As Marrow continued on his rant as he picked up numerous writing utensils from the ground, Clover finally saw it was time to get back to work. </p><p>Only 5 more days till he met Qrow Branwen and he really couldn’t wait.</p><p>Thursday couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p>====</p><p>(5 days later)</p><p>“UNCLE QROW! IT’S THURSDAY! WAKE UUUP!” Qrow’s eyes popped open at the sound of Ruby waking with her excited ‘Christmas is here voice’. </p><p>But it wasn’t Christmas….it was thursday.</p><p>He had almost forgotten those kids had stayed over last night again, he looked up to see the big silver eyes peering at him from the back of the couch as Ruby slowly came into view. The smell of food permeating the air….was that eggs and bacon? </p><p>Oh yeah, it was morning and what was worse was that meant he had to drive the teens to school. The man groaned as he popped joints in his body with a stretch. </p><p>Gods he didn’t want to leave the warmth of his blanket.</p><p>“What time is it you bacon gremlins?” He croaked and Blake responded from beyond the couch, “Almost 6:45, you have 45 minutes before we need to leave.”</p><p>“Fucking American schools, it’s to damn early. I can’t wait till you all graduate this year, I will never have to get up earlier than 9am ever again,”</p><p>“None of us enjoy being up at 6 o’clock, I am so glad I am in advanced classes so I can skip another 2 years of 7 ams!” Ruby exclaimed in a similar groan, “Fuck american schools.”</p><p>Qrow groaned as he sat up, “watch yer mouth Pipsqueak, the sun’s not even up and you are already cussing. If you do that at Tai’s he’ll have my head.”</p><p>“Fineeee.”</p><p>Qrow shuffled his shoulders a bit and released a small little grunt as he felt his lower back and upper shoulder pop loudly. </p><p>“Oof, that sounded painful, you need a pull out couch,” Yang commented and the tall man murmured in agreement. He finally opened his eyes to see the girls mostly dressed and at the table. </p><p>They were on their phones, typical teens. </p><p>Weiss was serving breakfast.</p><p>“Well well well, Ice Queen Jr. can cook? Should I be afraid?” Weiss huffed as she put a plate down at Qrow’s newly picked seat and sat the coffee pot in the middle of the dinner table.</p><p>“You should be grateful, I only cook on special occasions,”</p><p>Special occasions? His brain couldn’t process for a moment.</p><p>Ruby excitedly hopped in one of the chairs and that was when Qrow remembered.</p><p>Oh yeah, he had his date tonight.</p><p>….date with Clover. </p><p>Shit, that woke him up.</p><p>Qrow internally bunched up into a little ball, some of it hopeful, the rest preparing for his heart to get ripped out of his chest by a very handsome man.</p><p>Qrow pulled out his phone, checking the time.</p><p>Then he looked at the messages from last night, the last one from Clover saying “I can’t wait to meet you :)”</p><p>How the FUCK could something that gave him anxiety be so fucking cute through text?</p><p>The black haired man bet that the lucky bastard wasn’t even worried. Probably had dates all the time, he HAD to looking like some hot strapping cop monkey god….or whatever.</p><p>Fuck it was too early and he couldn’t even think proper words and yet he found himself wanting to see Lucky Charm in person.</p><p>Qrow’s heart was an absolute fucking mess and he didn’t know if he wanted it to stop or just keep beating. It felt so nice to be anticipated by someone for once, someone was actually eager to meet him rather than...anxious.</p><p>The artist wanted to cry a little at how sad that seemed.</p><p>“Oh THAT’s today isn’t it,” he groaned pitifully and laid his head in his arms as the girls chatted amongst themselves. </p><p>Ruby beside him grabbed his arm, “Uncle Qrow you are gonna be fine! Me, Yang, Weiss and Blake will be there to protect you!”</p><p>“Really now? Protect me from what?” Qrow snipped up and Blake looked up from her phone very seriously and said, “We will not let him take you alone to a second location. It can be scary getting to know someone, but we will definitely fake having a massive period cramp to help you escape...a-at least i would.</p><p>Qrow snorted and quirked an eyebrow until Weiss piped up in a monotone voice, “I have fake blood in my purse if you want…”</p><p>Everyone looked to the white haired girl with an equal level of confusion and disgust.</p><p>“YOU HAVE WHAT?” Ruby croaked and Weiss put down another plate for Yang.</p><p>Her crystal cold blue eyes narrowed, “What? I am the heiress to the Schnee company. If I was kidnapped in public I was told to make a scene with fake blood. That’s one of the reasons I wear white, so that if the time comes where I resort to THAT method I will clearly be seen by people and potentially avoid being taken.”</p><p>That….was actually a very solid plan.</p><p>Yang just went “Woah. That’s why you wear white?”</p><p>Weiss huffed, “Only one of the reasons, I also just happened to like white. I think it’s a pretty color.”</p><p>“It’s not a real color,” Blake said and Weiss put down another plate, “neither is black.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” the yellow eyed girl admitted and Weiss smiled at her win.</p><p>“Wait, is it edible blood? Like made out of sugars or something?” asked Ruby with a bit of energy bursting through and Weiss poured orange juice for Ruby and Yang, “Of course, I want to avoid ruining my clothes if I can, but it is very hard to wash out.”</p><p>“That’s kinda smart? Or weird? I don’t know but it sounds like a plan!” Ruby said lifting the mood and Qrow was tempted to laugh at their antics if he wasn’t so tired.</p><p>He couldn’t sleep last night, he had been worried for the date today, but fell into restless sleep somewhere around 2am and forgot about it till now.</p><p>The sound of Yang’s cup cracking made itself known and the raven haired man looked at the cracked glass of orange juice. It was mocking him wasn’t it?</p><p>Wasn’t this a bad sign he was going to mess it up. </p><p>“I’m going to end up looking stupid aren’t I?” Qrow rasped, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring some out. The steam and harsh stench of coffee beans filled the air. He didn’t have time to waste, he needed to be more awake for when he took the kids to school. He drank half of his coffee, burning his tongue a bit before digging into the food.</p><p>“Hey, not bad Ice Queen Jr,” Qrow said with a smirk and he saw the Schnee girl smile softly before it went away. “Good, next time you should cook for us then. You never cook when we come here and I think I have a right to judge your food if you are judging mine.” Weiss paused and looked at Ruby then asked almost immediately, “Wait, should i be afraid of him cooking?”</p><p>“Nah, he makes some pretty good meals!” Yang cut in before she seemed to get an idea, her little devilish smile deepening as her eyebrows lifted in amusement. The blonde looked at Ruby.</p><p>“What if Qrow cooks for our last day of school! He’s gotta make those special crepes, like the ones he made when we were kids!” The blonde seemed to fondly remember it as she bit down on the last of her eggs. Ruby looked confused, “he can make crepes? When did he do that?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Yang asked and Ruby shook her head.</p><p>Wow, Qrow couldn’t believe she remembered that, Yang was only like 6 back then.</p><p>“So you remember that huh? Hard to believe you since you were 6, did Tai tell you about them?” Qrow challenged with a pointed finger. There’s no way she remembered. </p><p>“No no,” she said definitively, “I remember because that was when everything was still….you know, normal.” Everyone at the table got a little quiet.</p><p>‘Normal’ was a very dangerous word that could change into different forms and meanings and as Yang continued, the shape became clear, “You had us make it with you. I was on the barstool and helped me mix, it was strawberry crepes. You didn’t drink back then as much so it was really cool. Especially since it was just a normal thing. I….” </p><p>Yang paused her voice a little quieter, a realization hitting Qrow was that normal to Yang meant ‘when mom wasn’t dead’, and that stung somewhere in him.</p><p>The fact that he already knew what she meant by normal was almost worse in a way, because that was his version of normal too.</p><p>“I just couldn’t forget it….I wish you had been there after everything. I know you were going through stuff, but I kinda missed you. It’s whatever now, but I kinda want crepes because you made them for my first day of school.”</p><p>Qrow knew that, but it was so long ago that he forgot. Something in his heart just shuddered and shattered. He knew there was only one right answer, “Damn, really got me on a corner with that one. I forgot about that.” </p><p>He didn’t, but something told him it would be better to act as if it didn’t. </p><p>Raven was in his head again, making him slip little white lies to make himself feel better. Telling him that he forgot so it wouldn’t feel so bad when the memory felt real again. </p><p>Blonde hair in pigtails sitting on a bench with a frog on it, the counters covered with flour and he could remember the amount of anxiety running through him that day. He had been afraid he was going to get one of his nieces’ hurt by cooking. </p><p>He still made the crepes because Yang was scared for her first day of school and Qrow wanted her to have something good to remember when she went. He could recollect the relief of that day run through him when he had finished making breakfast, the crepes from his dreams more beautiful and the girl’s faces more blurred. </p><p>Even Summer’s face was almost a memory and time was still a collossal fucking bitch.</p><p>He didn’t want to remember that, because he could still feel the hug of Summer thanking him for watching the kids and taking them to school for the first day. He could remember Tai happily holding up Ruby and playing with her as Qrow and Summer talked about the day...things were so different.</p><p>He would rather pretend he didn’t remember.</p><p>It hurt less, gods he wished the guilt would stop washing over him everytime he thought of HER, but he knew it never would. He held back tears this time, but eventually it would hit him later.</p><p>There was no escaping your memories or emotions, time taught him that.</p><p>The only way to fight them was with humor. Qrow’s mouth pulled into a strained grin, the whole table a bit oppressed by the heavy weight of Yang’s mention of ‘normal’.</p><p>“Don't worry Firecracker, I'll bake a whole breakfast buffet as long as I never have to drive you guys before 9am again.”</p><p>Yang cracked a smile and peace once again reigned their morning with Blake then ranting about why Americans schools need to reform and what changes they needed to operate at a higher level. The political controversy led to some mild team fighting, but it was definitely a new topic.</p><p>Qrow’s body visibly sagged in relief as the girl’s went off to get dressed. His roughened fingers traced the top of his glass mug half filled with coffee. He downed the rest of it and texted Clover.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Good morning.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Clover could never remember being this….energized and afraid all at once. A lump in his throat, his chest all spasmy. Like he was breathing 2 times faster everytime he thought of meeting Qrow. He was laying his head down on his desk, the buzzing of his phone from his operatives trying to figure out the plans.</p><p>Clover couldn’t figure out how to deal with this date anxiety that had him wanting oddly enough to act like he was from the exorcist and walk on the ceiling. </p><p>Which was definitely something he didn’t know he would ever feel like doing, but apparently that was how date anxiety worked. </p><p>Clover had stared down mobsters, gave speeches to governors, and worked alongside his own childhood celebrities...and yet meeting Qrow Branwen was making him more nervous than all of that. </p><p>His face was calm as always but he was sighing more and getting distracted over the smallest things. He mindlessly played with King Fisher for a while before moving to where he currently presided, head down on his home office desk.</p><p>He tried desperately not to start pushing back his cuticles as a way to distract himself. He sat up and decided he needed to prep some lunch and feed King. Be more productive instead of just existing with anxiety. </p><p>A small little sound from his phone completely discarded the productive thoughts. </p><p>When he saw Qrow write back ‘good morning’ once again, he was in what many would call a gay panic.</p><p>He put his hands on his face in exasperation, he couldn’t be like this when he met Qrow. Clover was a leader and known as calm and collected by many, but Qrow always seemed to lower his guard by being unpredictable. He had never sent him a good morning first! </p><p>Clover groaned and just stared at the good morning text, deciding to send a gif, a little crow that looked surprised. </p><p>Clover let out a fast laugh as he added words to the gif, silently complimenting himself</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>[crow_surprised.gif]</p><p>Wow, you saying good morning first, it must be my lucky day!</p><p>Qrow Branwen is typing….</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Don’t push me Leprechaun. You ARE lucky I have had my coffe already, otherwise I might have kill you for being so peppy int he morning</p><p>*in the morning<br/>*coffee</p><p>I am definitely not awake enough for that pun.</p><p>-</p><p>The brown haired man just let out a choked laugh, hard to contain as he read the post. Qrow was so clever, always finding new ways to make him laugh. His stinging replies were always so dry that Clover wanted to poke the waking bear (The bear being a tired Qrow).</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>If I am a leprechaun then are you my pot of gold? Because you make me feel pretty lucky to be near you.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>That reminds me, I’ve been thinking about the whole date tonight. I know you’re excited to meet me and I am too, but I can’t help but feel you’ll be a bit disappointed when you meet me. I guess i am a bit nervous that it will be awkward I guess.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p>No no no</p><p>NO!</p><p>None of that.</p><p>Clover could recognize when Qrow was being modest and when Qrow was being mean to himself. Qrow was so much more than whatever expectation Clover held him to. </p><p>The brunette bit his lip and carefully rewrote the message a few times, keeping the tone light again.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>I don’t think I will be ever disappointed in meeting you. Unless I lose out on that second date by losing to your nieces’ skills.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Speaking of which, I would watch out, the Fire Cracker, Pipsqueak, Ice Queen Jr, and Murder Noir are highly motivated for tonight. I got a feeling your operatives are in for a bit of a fight.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>That’s great actually. Two of my co-workers are VERY competitive and they might enjoy a little fun company in their game. I can’t wait to see these nicknames in action, but I would rather use their real names when I meet them.</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Yeah, never can be too careful on the internet. Once I meet you I will feel better about talking about stuff like that.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow put away his phone as the girls came out of the bathroom, they looked ready. The drive was simple and fun, the winter weather finally set in as it hit December time. The girls looked all sorts of snug and imbalanced in their fluffy coats as they waddled except for Yang who insisted she was like a furnace. Qrow wishes he had a big coat on too as a chill went up his spine. December was too cold but at least it wasn’t snowing right now, it might later though so he heard.</p><p>Suddenly, his radio came to life as the sound of violins soothed his nerves. His eyes kept to the road, everything was just rhythm. All conversations, all modes of art, all of life was just a river of time. Perhaps if he just thought of his date like that maybe he could get through it without being a fool. Just following the flow of conversation or the rhythm that fits. </p><p>….did that sound cool or pathetic? Or was he really just a weird art student at heart that made no sense?</p><p>Qrow had no fucking idea but now he remembered what he thought was cool when he was like 10. A person with big sunglasses and a crazy detailed car with music who gave lifts to people they were crushing on. Something so pure and innocent now seemed hilarious as an adult as he gripped the steering wheel of his Ford Explorer. Which was black and not detailed, and there was no way he was gonna wear sunglasses.</p><p>He wondered how funny it would have been if he had turned out to be THAT type of adult though.To not care about what anyone thought, it would be REALLY nice to not be paranoid about it, that’s for damn sure.</p><p>It was then that he realized that he really was content with how his life was going for the first time in a long time. That thought alone made him a bit more on edge then he would have liked.</p><p>Perhaps the mere idea of contentment was uncomfortable? </p><p>That being happy was always going to be plagued with something bad and nothing ever stayed chipper, he really hoped that someday he would stop thinking being content was a prelude to tragedy. </p><p>The one variable he keeps thinking will mess up happens to be Clover. Qrow tapped his fingers against the rough circle of his steering wheel as he parked his car in the parking lot, putting his head down before he decided he should stop freaking out about the date.</p><p>Only problem was that telling your body to do anything was stupid because it always did the opposite.</p><p>Plus, he was already happy with his life with the rambunctious teens and finally starting to mend things with Tai...becoming part of the family. If Clover didn’t like him, he would be okay. He didn’t NEED Clover. So, why was he so worried?</p><p>‘Because it would be nice for someone to love you out of something other than obligation’ his mind supplied and he bit his lip as he slammed the door shut and then his window FUCKING SHATTERED…on the passenger side. Great.</p><p>Just FAN-TASTIC!</p><p>Now he was gonna look like a crappy car owner on top of being probably late to his date. What a day and it was only...</p><p>He pulled out his phone and made a face. It wasn't even 8 in the morning yet.</p><p>He called a number he knew by heart at this point.</p><p>“Hey Pietro, it’s Qrow Branwen.Yeah….nah nothing wrong with the tire…. I was wondering if you could fix a car window for me tomorrow or something…..mhmmm...you already know it. Uh huh, you could say that….I shut the door and it shattered….the pane is there but part of it is just….yep.”</p><p>He walked around the car just to confirm it, the glass shattered from the top, it was kinda cool and at the same time infuriating. </p><p>“Thanks, really appreciate it, tell your lady love over there that I will stop by when I get some time. Also tell Penny that Ruby’s coming to her birthday in February. Thanks…..yeah…...yeah…...see you Saturday.”</p><p>-click-</p><p>He huffed and stared at the window again, the glass now littered the inside...he needed to clean it before the kids got back. At least he would be distracted by something now, he just wished it wasn’t going to cost him. </p><p>With a small aggravated groan but one that wasn’t unwarranted, Qrow turned the car back on and put on some groovy tunes. Once he did that he pulled a stray bag from the back and mindlessly started working to get all the pieces out of his fake black leather upholstery. Adam Lambert’s song ‘Velvet’ faded into the background as he worked, hoping tonight proved to be much better than the morning.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Aryes: ALRIGHT, THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOMETIME TODAY AS WELL BECAUSE ITS MY GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY (and I may or may not have written a very long chapter and broke it up into 2 so sorry about that, but I hope it is easier to read that way)</p><p>I have been working on writing better because I am not used to dialogue heavy things so I am working with it to try and make it descriptive and dialogue heavy balance. </p><p>ALSO MY BORED QUARANTINE PEEPS WITH NOTHING TO DO...</p><p>HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE CARTOON FINAL SPACE (it has a Rick and Morty vibe but PG-13 with some similar violence) But it is really good, just watched the 2 seasons they have of that (i binged it) and I watched the Harley Quinn cartoon series and I loved it XD So those are some fun recommended stuff~</p><p>Anyway, i had it rough with this fucking chapter honest, it was like I was fighting a wall. I wanted to restart so many times, but I pushed through, hope it worked well. I want to be super fluffy with these two but I keep fighting myself about how to write them so let me know if they seem out of character! :) ALSO FEED ME THEM COMMENTS, KUDOS, ALL THAT STUFF, I DEFINITELY WRITE FASTER WHEN I AM FED COMMENTS AND KUDOS!</p><p>Be ready for another chapter today sometime! </p><p>-Aryes~~~~~ &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ITS TIME FOR DAT DATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DATE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARYES: FINALLY! FUCK, I AM SORRY! I MADE PROMISES AND THEN DIDN'T FOLLOW THROUGH!</p><p>(I am sorry) I had to rewrite it 3 times because....</p><p>Well because...</p><p>yer gurl here has never actually been on a date so....THIS WAS ROUGH! Please forgive me y'all! I am going to update earlier! My class work is picking up near the end of this semester and then I WILL BE FREE!!!! *pants pathetically then whines* But I still have so much to doooooo!</p><p>Hope this chapter was worth the wait!</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY!</p><p>WARNING: Cursing, a little confidence issues, deflection and references to a past relationship (no major referencing though of anything, just all that vague shit)</p><p>Hope you like!<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Chapter 7: FINALLY MADE IT TO THEIR FUCKING DATE!</p><p>A fluttering in his stomach made his legs weak as his dark gray button up tugged at his neck making his nervous gulp a bit too close for comfort. Gods, he wasn’t sure what he was walking into. How many years had it been since he had dated someone….he didn’t even find comfort in not knowing the answer to his own damn question.</p><p>“Should we go in or wait?” </p><p>A silent kick to the back of his seat from Yang was an unsaid signal that she was anxious to get out of the car already. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and opened the door, a plethora of doors followed suit except one that was treated more gently because of the recently shattered glass.</p><p>The 5 of them walked through the first door and then a pull at his arm made him stop before opening the second door. He turned to see Blake look him in the eyes, they were widened in worry.</p><p>“If this starts to look bad or you just need out, all you have to say is ‘ladybug’,” the black haired girl’s voice was scratchy, Qrow could practically feel her trepidation beneath those neatly trimmed nails on his arm. He patted her head and nodded. He understood why she said it, according to Yang, Blake had a really REALLY unhealthy relationship before the two met. What happened wasn’t any of Qrow’s business but her concern for him was appreciated. </p><p>Qrow preened himself a moment in the reflection of the door, it didn’t matter if this whole thing went sideways. A bad date was a bad date, he had his own stories on those. </p><p>He opened the second clear door and the sound of music pumped through the place, no song quite too old , but he still was not the prime target for it. The crazy floor colors abrasively met his eyes and the professionally done graffiti lined the walls to make the place seem more trendy.</p><p>Qrow could almost remember the last time he was here, 10 years ago or so. A small Yang and Ruby running through crowds of other parents as he corralled them in his arms and sat them down for cake. </p><p>It had been one of the girl’s birthdays, he couldn’t remember which one to be honest.</p><p>“Hey it’s like 6:50, so for once uncle Qrow you are early,” Yang snickered and Blake punched her for the comment. Maybe they all noticed how he prickled at the idea of his luck working out for once.</p><p>Qrow himself was astounded, but he guessed breaking some glass gave him a literal break from his bad luck….or at least he hoped that was the case. He looked at the messages from Clover and wrote that he was here and waited.</p><p>‘He must be driving’ was his thought when no answer came back after a minute. </p><p>The girls corralled behind him as he went to the counter, kids and teens screaming alike as they went to the desk that doubled as a shoe return. Qrow had never been more thankful that the his party were all close to adults.</p><p>A chipper teenager wearing a bunny ear headband greeted them kindly. </p><p>The raven haired man’s eyes scanned the alleys, but no one, even in the poor lighting, looked like his date. What do you know, Qrow WAS actually here first.</p><p>He looked back to see Ruby jumping up and down talking the girl at the counter. It was good to know that Ruby was making friends at schol despite being years younger than her peers.</p><p>“Velvet! You work at the bowling alley? No wonder you always have pictures of the bowling alley in the Beacon Newspaper!” </p><p>The brunette girl chuckled, “Did you think I just really liked the bowling alley?” </p><p>Qrow saw Ruby sheepishly move her head away with a long drawn out “Weeeeelll,”</p><p>He saw the Yang smirk wide and pat her girlfriend on the back.</p><p>“That’s a yes if I have ever heard one,” the black haired girl smiled and Yang laughed beside her. Qrow sighed and moved a bit so he was directly at the counter.</p><p>Hell...he hadn’t been to a bowling alley in so long that he forgot some of the prices</p><p>The taller woman smirked as she looked down from the counter, she was higher up from behind it. Almost higher than Qrow himself. Qrow noticed her looking back at him and he admired her camera around her neck for a moment before she talked to him as well. Her accent was thick and a shy smile played out on her face, “So here for a game of bowling or maybe for black light golf upstairs?”</p><p>There was the sound of the doors swinging open behind them and Qrow felt another tug on his arm while he was studying how much a game was going to cost. He almost rolled his eyes, he must be a ragdoll or something for these kids to think they could just pull at his arm.</p><p>“UNCLE QROW!” Ruby raised her voice and Qrow made a small noise in response. He decided on two games, “Hold on a sec. Two lanes for 2 hours please,” he pulled out his wallet as the tugging continued, the sounds of more kids screaming in the distance.</p><p>He hoped it would quiet down when they were playing. He handed her the money and looked over at Ruby when her grip became more and more insistent. She was probably going to point to something cool or delicious and say she wanted it.</p><p>“What’s up Pipsqueak?”</p><p>He saw the new people come in and his heart hammered as his breath almost stopped. His stomach dropped for a moment when he saw him. </p><p>Holy shit, he looked just like his pictures.</p><p>Nearly only 16 feet away was his date with 4 adults of various shapes and sizes behind him. All of them in Atlas police uniforms.</p><p>Qrow’s eyes once again were baffled at the sleeveless top. He still couldn’t believe it was a real uniform.</p><p>Clover was a perfect brunette with minutely expressive eyebrows and a face shape that was damn near Adonis. The teens parted from each other like opposing magnets as Clover came up to Qrow. </p><p>And Qrow…..</p><p>He was REALLY trying to not feel awkward, but of course he failed at that spectacularly.</p><p>The proximity of Clover only made Qrow wonder what Clover was thinking of him. Qrow wasn’t fit, not like an Atlas military dog. The older man wondered if Clover found him to be underwhelming. </p><p>Despite the more negative body image thoughts,  he was flattered to meet the detective in person.</p><p>The other man smiled broad, green eyes that complimented his hair and his voice was authoritative but kind. Perfect for a detective. </p><p>“Snow storm out there is pretty monstrous, glad it's warm in here though,” </p><p>The timber of his voice was so warm that it almost melted Qrow’s reasoning.</p><p>At the comment, Clover’s hand extended and Qrow automatically took it. Calluses on his fingers but smooth where his pale thumb caressed tanned top side skin. Maybe it was weird that he did that. It was an automatic reaction to his curious nature.</p><p>Qrow felt like he awakened some handshake fetish from how concentrated he became on it. He let go before he became a nuisance. </p><p>Now that he thought about it, his last boyfriend had a good handshake too. </p><p>Shit, Clover talked to him.</p><p>Respond before it gets weird!</p><p>“Yeah, same, was pretty bad on our way up, heard it will lighten up after 8. Nice to meet you by the way.”</p><p>A slow reveal of perfect teeth lined Qrow’s sight and he wondered if Clover had ever been in a dentist commercial. Perfect pearly whites, Qrow’s breath caught in his throat again. If Clover kept showing him that Mr. Perfect smile, Qrow was going to suffocate by the time this date was over.</p><p>“Likewise,” Qrow arched a brow when Clover smirked.</p><p>Quite confident wasn’t he? But it wasn’t overtly in your face. </p><p>A very bordering on cocky bastard. </p><p>Qrow definitely now could see a pattern with the type of men he liked. Clover was different than the ones he had dated, but some of the character traits were the same.</p><p>“Now that we are here and paid for, we can get started,” Qrow stopped as he finally noticed that Clover’s team was gone and so were the kids. He looked down to see the Atlas detectives and his teenage nightmare squad dropping off their coats onto the seats of their alleys. </p><p>So much for staying by his side. </p><p>He huffed a sigh, “Dang kids.”</p><p>“Want to walk with me to get pizza for everyone? I am not sure what they all would like,”</p><p>Qrow chuckled, “Those kids will eat anything, but sure I’ll come with.”</p><p>“Thanks, I enjoy good company.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Soooo, I think we can all agree that those two totally forgot about us right?” Blake asked in a whisper to the other girls.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and Ruby nodded.</p><p>“Oh yeah babe, they were toootally checking each other out,” Yang added.</p><p>Oddly enough, none of the Ace Ops could say anything, an unspoken agreement that they all had never seen Clover smile like that to them or anyone at the office. Not to mention the fact that Clover had been overly chatty in the car and Clover was never one to chat so much.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Clover was well known for being able to speak at the perfect time, which is why the team unanimously agreed that their leader was definitely nervous.</p><p>-</p><p>The food stand was small and unfortunately, there was a line full of parents. He saw Clover’s eyes look back at him with a small smirk and shrug.</p><p>Seems they would have to get in line.</p><p> “I am really searching for something to talk about, but I guess I am so nervous I am coming up blank,” Clover’s eyes peered from the side at him with a cherubic little laugh.</p><p>Qrow felt himself blank too but he was a curious person at heart. He could come up with questions. </p><p>“Alright then, why not tell me what a ‘cool’ detective does in Atlas.”</p><p>“Research mostly, we handle the part where we help make a case. On the occassion though, when things are a bit too intensive for a normal unit we get called in to takeover if our skills are required..”</p><p>Qrow nodded, sounded pretty boring, “ah so not as glamorous as TV makes it look huh?” </p><p>Clover let out a sigh, shifting to cross his arms, giving Qrow a fun side eye, “You could say that, but I like what I do...even if I do end up reading over 50 pages of bland historical stats about a land property just to answer a simple yes or no question. I like to think I make a difference.”</p><p>Qrow mulled over the information, “Hero complex?”</p><p>He watched Clover laugh, how his mirth filled complexion seemed to glow. “Nothing like that, but you could say I enjoy helping people out.”</p><p>A real charmer, almost perfect in every way. Qrow wondered what was going on in the brunette’s head.</p><p>“Mind if I ask you a question now?” </p><p>Seems he wouldn’t have to wait long, “Am I being investigated right now Mr. Detective?” Qrow jabbed and he could see Clover holding back a physical smile.</p><p>“Maybe,” a taunting tone lingered, oh he wanted to play Qrow’s game.</p><p>“I bet you are GREAT at 20 questions,”</p><p>“Also great at parties might I add, graduations in particular.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Qrow smirked, </p><p>“Is that so? Trying to win my favor? We’ve barely even talked in person yet and you are already gunning to be my plus one? Quite bold for an Atlas detective.”</p><p>Clover winked and put his hands on his hips, he seemed practiced at that. The food stand line inched forward.</p><p>“Is it working?” </p><p>How did he do that without seeming cocky? It was as irritating as it was flattering.</p><p>“I don’t know, play your cards right and I might invite you on a second date, you know, AFTER my teen squad of crazy hormonal dynamite damages your precious Atlas detective ego.”</p><p>Clover let out a choked laugh, “Goodness you are funny. I don't know which is funnier, your charming sass or the fact that you think my team will lose.”</p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened and he felt himself just malfunction. </p><p>‘He’s lying’</p><p> Qrow defaulted, “Charming? Me? Ha, that’s a good one.”</p><p>The mood shifted as they got almost to the front of the line as the raven looked over at the brunette and seized. A serious look, those perfect brows and Adonis jawline now burning into him. Detective eyes peering into his soul. Qrow couldn’t stop his eyes from widening at the expression change.</p><p>“No, I am serious, you really are very charming,” </p><p>Qrow gulped down a heavy emotion in his chest, something he didn’t know what to call. It made him uncomfortable but not too much, just enough to leave him emotionless. He scratched his head and couldn’t think of anything to say, unfortunately his default continued.</p><p>“I bet you say that to all your dates,” a chuckle came out of Qrow and Clover apparently decided to let it slide which the older man was grateful for. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that’s true at all. You are the first date I have had in a long time that’s even remotely interested in me.”</p><p>“Is being a detective really that intimidating to people?” Qrow asked with a laugh, and he caught Clover looking sheepish. “Maybe, I like to think that my job isn’t the reason, but that could definitely be it. Were you put off by me being a detective?”</p><p>Qrow shrugged, “I don’t judge on jobs, plus I don’t plan to do anything ILLEGAL…”</p><p>Clover caught onto his bit teasing tone, a small raise of eyebrow and a returning smirk all he needed.</p><p>“That didn’t sound entirely true, what are you hiding from me,” Clover asked and Qrow shrugged, enjoying the little fun game, “ I don’t know Mr. Detective, maybe you’ll have to investigate to find out.”</p><p>Clover gave him a soft smile that made Qrow feel like he had won the Olympics.</p><p>“Hey, um what can I get for you two today?” a sunny sided blonde teen asked leaning on the counter. Yet another underpaid teen dealing with fussy children and parents. He had Qrow’s sympathy.</p><p>They ended up ordering 2 cheese, 2 pepperoni, drinks, some breadsticks, and mozzerella sticks. They waited by the counter as the poor cashier was basically doing 3 people's jobs. </p><p>Qrow had to admit the teen was a natural at multitasking though and the tip jar showcased how many people thought that. (Qrow himself slipped in $10 to the jar even though Clover added a tip, mostly because it was a busy bowling alley and the kid was doing everything like a champ, Qrow hoped he got paid more than minimum wage).  </p><p>“So, you didn’t tell me your webcomic was popular,” Clover casually said as Qrow almost choked on his drink. The brunette flinched at the sound of Qrow’s sputtering but seemed relieved when it wasn’t serious. </p><p>“Wasn’t expecting that question,” Qrow caressed his throat trying to determine how he should answer it, “I mean...it’s not really popular so to say, but it's not doing badly or anything.” </p><p>Qrow scratched his head when the brunette took a sip of his drink, Qrow could feel his jaw locking up from nerves, he was so bad talking about himself.</p><p>“Well my co-worker Marrow may ask for your autograph. I showed them who I was meeting tonight and he recognized your costume photo...he is a big fan, showed me your art from it. It’s really beautiful.”</p><p>A soft exhale left Qrow but a heavy inhale felt lumpy in his throat, he didn’t know what to do. He scratched his head anxiously. </p><p>The $10 tip from earlier paid off when the boy from earlier interrupted the awkward silence with pizza and their order. Qrow offered to carry the pizza as long as Clover carried both their drinks and the cups for everyone else.</p><p>He felt the lump stay in his throat, it had been a long time since he heard someone in person say his work was beautiful. </p><p>Of course as he stewed in his thoughts, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. He had blindly followed Clover’s back. </p><p>He missed a step down and was suddenly falling, his breath whooshing a sudden noise of surprise following. </p><p>Clover, good old lucky charm, caught him and the pizza in time (while also making his heart thud like a bunch of ravers on a dance floor).</p><p>“Woah! Are you two alright?” Marrow's concern was voiced.</p><p>Green eyes met wide red ones and Qrow felt the weight of the pizza boxes being lifted from his grip and onto the table next to the steps. Clover gave a wink and smile in Qrow's direction, “Pizza is safe and sound. What size shoe are you? I’ll go get them while you get set up.”</p><p>Qrow just opened his mouth a few times. He was a fish out of his comfort water. He finally just settled on, “10, thanks.”</p><p>Then Clover walked away, red eyes still a bit in shock staring at the others figure.</p><p> </p><p>(If some of that shock came from the fact that the Ace Op leader had a mesmerizing ass that swayed as he walked, it would not be surprising. Gods the Atlas military detective outfits were secretly well made shitty Halloween Outfits….It showed all their assets!)</p><p>Qrow let out a shuddered breath as he opened the pizza box, looking up at the screen which had all their names ready for their first game on both sides. </p><p>“Got the cups for everyone’s drinks. Go fill them up, get your money’s worth,” Qrow said, all the cups stacked up slowly were taken to be whisked away. Yang however lingered, Qrow could tell she wanted to say something. The lights, although off putting, couldn’t deter his niece predicting powers.</p><p>“What’s up?” Qrow nudged her and she huffed.</p><p>“You’re way too tense, like ‘Ruby whenever she goes to an uppity party’ type of tense.”</p><p>Ouch, a fatal blow, but not wrong.</p><p>“Yeah, you are definitely right about that….I’ll feel better when I eat.”</p><p>“Alright then, I am going to see if they have Dr. Pepper.”</p><p>“Nope, already checked,” Qrow smirked as Yang cursed softly, trudging away to most likely get root beer as a substitute. Meanwhile he sipped his drink, cool water entering his system.</p><p>Yang was right, but he couldn’t help but feel on edge about the whole thing. Texting and flirting online was one thing, but in real life with that beaming pearly whites saying such pretty words. It didn’t feel like lies, but he wondered if Clover was faking it.</p><p>That in the end he was going to be used and thrown away again like he always was.</p><p>‘You and your damn paranoia Qrow, this is why we don’t take you anywhere’</p><p>Qrow heard Raven’s voice, felt like her eyes were always watching like they were back in school. Why was he so embarrassed and paranoid...well that was rhetorical. His last relationship didn’t exactly help his trust issues. He took in a deep breath and put out the plates on top of the pizza boxes.</p><p>“Here, try them on, if they don’t fit I can get you different ones.”</p><p>Qrow took the shoes from the tanned hands, the weight of the shoes stopping his inner monologuing short. He was thankful.</p><p>“Thanks, appreciate it,” He sat down and Clover sat down a chair away, the appropriate distance for new people to sit.</p><p>“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier with the questions, I haven’t been on a date for a while and maybe my job makes it harder for me to not be intrusive,” the softened words resonated with Qrow. Clover was nervous too.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I am not exactly the best at being social. Bad luck like mine tends to be a bit of an...obstacle for that. I am just..” he paused, his breath caught trying to find the words to fit where he needed them to.</p><p>“I am just not used to people WANTING to be around me, so I don’t have the faintest clue what to say to you without wondering if I am doing something wrong,” he shrugged and tied up his shoe, the fun pattern on the ground making him feel stupid for even saying it. </p><p>“Well, that makes 2 of us. I am not sure where to start conversation wise if it doesn’t have to do with work….buuut I do want to know more about you. So why not tell me about something you are passionate about.” </p><p>Something he was passionate about huh. He snickered a bit and leaned back, testing out his shoes by standing for a moment. They felt fine as he walked, expectant patient emerald eyes staring back at him, Qrow wanted to test that patience. A conniving smirk was evoked, holding back some excitement that he could get to tell some tales.</p><p>“Okay then, what’s your favorite fairytale?”</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>ARYES: AH EVERYONE! I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT, I CUT THE CHAPTER IN HALF, MORE WILL COME!</p><p>Who was Qrow's last boyfriend? What are the thoughts huh~? :) I am curious what you all are guessing!</p><p>ANYWAY AS USUAL, PLEASE FEED ME THEM COMMENTS! ALL THEM KUDOS, I EAT THEM UP LIKE A STARVED HYENA! Also if you guys have any cute things you hope to see, I love reading about them.</p><p>To the peeps who wanted Qrow to trip/almost trip, I have honored your loving comments. &lt;3</p><p>Thank you for hanging with me everyone! Hope to see you next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. DAT DATE 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>finally finishing the date~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: WE HAVE MADE IT! DATE ONE COMPLETED! HERE IT IS! I am alive in case anyone may be wondering! :D I just binged Netflix's "The Untamed" series cause I heard it was BL based (i watdched the live drama of it)....I came for the gay and instead I got hit with a good ass story, solid ass characters and fucking need to read fanfiction for it becausew....[nkjlvbdkjvb hksv hfksvb </p><p>I have emotions, even if the quality of the CGI and more 'unrealistic' things less than I anticipated....I still loved it....what role reversals, what twists, what satisfaction....but I stayed up till 3am like an idea and woke up at 7 so....I AM TIRED</p><p>ANYWAYS!</p><p>Hope you enjoy de date ending~!</p><p>WARNING: cursing, slight lewd innuendos unspoken, destruction of property, good boys, etc..</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!</p><p>Have fun~<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Chapter 8: THE FUCKING DATE 2/2</p><p>There was something to be said that hearing someone talk about something they enjoy was always an experience. Clover had heard mad men speak of their deranged love towards cheating and stealing, heard people rave about their complaints or small undying love towards others. Clover found them all so interesting and as an investigator he had realized passion often led to trusting someone.</p><p>He wanted to relax around Qrow and the best way was through listening, gaining trust and engaging interest. So he had asked Qrow to talk about something he liked. He wasn’t expecting a story or rather stories. Instead of forcing himself to stay active in the conversation, Clover found himself wrapped up in Qrow’s world, his voice and his excitement. </p><p>Thumbelina, Alice in Wonderland, greek mythology, all of those stories, Clover could just tell that Qrow memorized them all. Clover had asked Qrow to tell him something short because of their time restraint. It wasn’t a long story, but Clover liked it anyway. </p><p>Passion, so far it was his favorite emotion on Qrow’s face. Passion made Qrow glow and probably without Qrow knowing it, he was relaxing into his story, a single smile or two thrown in. </p><p>As the girl’s and his co-workers came back, the two of them were just still talking. Clover could not tear his eyes from the red eyed man. That rough whiskey sounding vocabulary kept grabbing at his attention and pulling him back just when he thinks the story will become boring. Qrow’s small comments and voice ease him back to where he followed along.</p><p>Clover was listening, enchanted as he spoke about 2 brothers who created humanity. His roughness and shy eye contact now made for a wonderful centering point. That’s how Clover learned Qrow was meant to be a storyteller. </p><p>“....That’s how the world became a myth, the 2 brothers were no longer at each other’s throats, they were simply convinced that their creation had become more than either had imagined they’d become. Humans of course, being the simple creatures we are when we are born, have the ability to choose-”</p><p>“Are you telling the story about the Relics of Remanent!?”  Marrow interjected excitedly.</p><p>Both of them paused and the atmosphere between them was broken.</p><p>Clover watched Qrow as he seemed to slide out of his story telling mode, his eyes shifting into something a bit more hesitant again. “Uh yeah, I am.”</p><p>“Oooh Remanent stories, I love those! You used to tell us about Remanent every night?” Ruby and the gang came back with bowling balls in tow and Clover realized he hadn’t introduced his co-workers at all.</p><p>“Oh I forgot to introduce my team, this here is Marrow, a big fan of your work,” Marrow’s eyes widened as he held out for a handshake. They watched as Qrow took it after a moment of realization. Marrow, for some reason, took it as an invitation and sat next to Qrow smiling broadly. </p><p>Marrow would always be a child.</p><p>“The rest is Elm, Vine and Hare. We are the Ace Ops from Atlas Military Police Department as an investigative unit,” Clover finished.</p><p>“I am also the person who's gonna beat the rugrats over here and win her team some premium coffee at the office,” Hare boasted and laughed, her competitive streak once again rearing its ugly head. She swung her head around and high fived Elm who got up in solidarity. </p><p>“The power of youth shall wane before the light of experience!” The buff woman proclaimed with a laugh.</p><p>Clover heard Qrow mumbled teasingly, “here we go..”</p><p>The teen crew tossed their balls onto the ball return and puffed up their chests in a sign of power. It was only slightly less impactful because of their shorter stature but they made up for it in volume and dynamic movements.</p><p>“TEAM RWBY WILL BE THE VICTORS AND MY UNCLE WILL LOOK GREAT AT MY GRADUATION IN A BATTLE SKIRT!” Ruby shouted and Weiss, Yang, and Blake raised their hands with a roar for victory. Clover enjoyed himself as every member of their respective teams finally got everything together to start.</p><p>Qrow decided to sit out on bowling (bad luck and all that jazz) as did Marrow, insisting he wasn’t interested in bowling. Everyone knew he was just wanting to talk to Qrow though.</p><p>Thus the bowling commenced, pizza served throughout the whole ordeal. </p><p>Yang may have had a whole pizza by herself, but eh, who was counting? </p><p>Clover’s luckiness and skill matching him up to be an almost strike out game but Yang from Qrow’s team was right behind him. His eyes strayed back to watch how embarrassed Qrow was talking to Marrow about his comic. </p><p>Funny thing was, sometime throughout the match, Clover and Qrow had switched seats. Now Qrow was surrounded by his team, talking with a few of them. The questions were more lifestyle oriented...the brunette even heard some questions they use for investigation purposes. </p><p>Clover didn’t know how he felt about his team interrogating his date while he barely got to talk to him. On the upside though, he was learning a lot about Qrow and his group since they were very much more intrusive and blunt with their questioning.</p><p>Clover learned that Qrow REALLY loved telling stories. Of course his date’s nieces were more personal with their information giving (Clover amusedly noticed the not so subtle hints of second date options) but he was surprised to know more about Weiss, the white haired girl. </p><p>He had somewhat recognized her when he first walked in. Now that he was talking to her he was sure she was Jacque Schnee’s kid as well as the sister to his commanding officer, Winter Schnee. </p><p>While he very much disliked the head of the Schnee Oil Company and worked with Winter Schnee, Clover was pleasantly happy to find Weiss Schnee was the best apple from the tree. He talked with her first since their turns often happened around the same time. </p><p>Now Clover couldn’t stop that detective part of him that was curious. He had wanted to ask a question.</p><p>“Why go to Beacon when you could’ve gone to Atlas?”</p><p>It had been burning his mind since Winter herself seemed relieved at her sister’s school choice and her father Jacque had a very opposing opinion on the matter.</p><p>He saw Weiss huff, “Many reasons, but to be able to go outside Atlas without my father’s eyes on me is a liberating thing. I wouldn’t have met these 3 if I hadn’t left Atlas….other than Winter, these guys are my real family.” </p><p>She gestured to her teenage friends who knowingly smiled back, Clover then looked at Qrow across the way.</p><p>“Qrow in that family?” he asked, and he noted the smile forming on the pale face. A little odd but charming as she spoke, “Yeah, he will always be honest with me which is more than I can say for MY father. Just so you know if this date became a disaster, I was WILLING to put fake blood on my white dress for him. I don’t just say that for anyone.”</p><p>“Fake blood?” Clover’s eyebrow raised and the black haired girl beside Weiss piped up, “Actually, I volunteered to do it.” </p><p>“I was told when I was younger that if I ever felt like I was going to be kidnapped to make a scene with fake blood and scream. So I keep it on me, ALSO” she turned to Blake with her hands now placed on her hips, “I was willing to do it, but yes, you are right, you would have been the victim if the plan had happened.”</p><p>Clover paled at the implications of a detective team being in the headlines because Weiss Schnee looking like she had been impaled at a local bowling alley.</p><p>Guess he was just lucky that the date was going well..</p><p>“I really hope you don’t do that regardless, even if it was to escape a bad date, the fact that we are Atlas Operatives would make that to be a VERY bad looking situation to the media. If the date turns out horrible I would rather someone say it to my face than ruin the Atlas military reputation.”</p><p>Weiss eyes widened, “That’s..I didn’t think about it that far, I apologize then for not thinking about what position that would put you in being from Atlas and all...and with my fath-.”</p><p>Clover shook his head and put on an understanding smile.</p><p>“It’s alright, no harm done and besides, it wasn’t thought with malicious intentions. On the upside though, I am glad it wasn’t going to be you volunteering, because that’s what would have made the media really kick up a storm.”</p><p>He gave her a wink and smile and she seemed to warm up to him, Clover felt proud for getting through to Qrow’s group.</p><p>“YES! EAT IT AND WEEP SUCKERS!” The blonde yelled like a maniac and fist pumped into the air as if she was dancing to a song. Most of the teams, all wrapped up in conversations, were slightly startled by the outburst.</p><p>Clover smiled as he watched Hare roll her bowling ball on their group’s lane so quick that only 3 pins fell down. Her speedy nature turned against her. </p><p>The irony was there somewhere.</p><p>“Oooh a bit of bad luck there, better luck next round,” Yang commented with a cocky smirk, her eyes on Qrow who looked a bit sheepish who shrugged.</p><p>Hare growled and stormed back to her seat next to Qrow.</p><p>“Question,” the black haired girl asked and he just hummed back as she raptly had his attention away from his team. </p><p>“How do you feel about the current situation regarding the tensions between Faunis and the police of local governments as well as how the White Fang has impacted the view of Faunis kind...you know from your perspective as a detective who probably works with officers I am curious what you think,”</p><p>Clover blinked a few times blindly.</p><p>That was definitely not what he was expecting to come out of the shy girl’s mouth, he smiled nervously.</p><p>He heard a small snicker and saw Qrow laughing, “of course YOU would be the first to ask something like that when you meet detectives.” Some of the girls joined in and Yang piped up, “Of course! Blake’s been waiting to ask that question ever since she heard Clover was a detective.” </p><p>This elicited another enchanting rough giggle fit from those chapped thin lips of the raven haired man.</p><p>Clover felt blessed to even hear it.</p><p>The brunette man simply stared at Qrow, eyes trying to commit that scratchy sounding laugh into his mind. He liked Qrow laughing and smiling, he bet from the way Qrow acted that it didn’t happen often enough. </p><p>And Clover would love to be the one to make Qrow light up like that.</p><p>The laugh itself sounded gruff, his voice rough from disuse. It was short sounding and came in little bunches. Clover wanted to melt into the man’s vocal cords.</p><p>Clover kept smiling though from his seat, his poker face never broken, but he bet he looked a little red. </p><p>He was lucky the bowling alley lights were an assortment of darker colors. His face ran a little hot imagining some dirty talk done with those chapped lips, soft jests and mild teasing.</p><p>Everything about Qrow was probably rough...his skin, his throat, his words, laugh, his kisses…</p><p>Clover internally admonished himself for thinking like that on a first date. He was trying to keep himself in check, but….he hadn’t been with someone intimately in a long while. His detective work and his need to prove himself when he was new to the force made for a distracting affair. </p><p>He hadn’t even noticed when he had been so wrapped up in working that he had been missing out on other aspects in life. Even now, he wondered what type of people he missed meeting or creating lasting friendships with.</p><p>His wake up call came in the form of some of his superiors talking about their love lives, then Clover explored in his 30s with love, dating and since then he had decided that he wasn’t quite ready to find someone. It took him years to get over his body issues, his paranoia of doing his job, the potential risk of his job becoming a liability for his new loved one, all things weighed heavy. </p><p>When he was 30 all the way till he was 33, he had tried to meet people, date, see what he was even looking for. He thought he would find someone to be happy with but there was always something wrong about it all. Something in him just told him that wasn’t wanting to live with them cause he loved them, but because he was lonely. It wasn’t right to the people he dated to do it out of loneliness instead of finding love.</p><p>He did find some friends, but none of them lasted much either….they were all busy adults in the world.</p><p>That’s why it was so baffling that 5 years later, the app he got as a joke more recently to maybe start dating again, actually was useful. He had talked to people but never agreed to meet with any of them. </p><p>Qrow, however, was something he had never expected.</p><p>Clover considered himself able to talk about anything and prided himself on being able to talk about things people had a hard time putting into words. </p><p>Yet he couldn’t begin to try to explain why Qrow appealed to him in so many ways. Couldn’t begin to describe how looking into his sparkling gem like eyes made him feel, or even how, when he looked at Qrow, he was attached in a way he could never quite muster the right words for.</p><p>There was no other feeling like that than love, it was the only reasonable explanation as to why Qrow’s smile made him feel like time was halted.</p><p>Or was this just simple infatuation? </p><p>As Clover’s eyes lingered on all of Qrow, he believed it was no mere infatuation that made him act this way. He would usually be more cautious on a date, more logical, but Qrow made Clover forget about himself. </p><p>The brunette was sure he had gazed too long over at Qrow, who didn’t even notice.</p><p>He then looked over at Weiss who was talking to someone else beside him and realized that maybe Qrow was naturally good at charming people. Even Schnees….an accomplishment all on its own.</p><p>Clover fumbled mindlessly through for an answer to Blake’s question about Faunis and police issues which basically amounted to, ‘I treat everyone the same in my work and in working with others. I think there are tensions that are definitely there and the White Fang is a particular gang of which we often have investigations leading to, but no direct contact with a single individual. That they, the White Fang, are portrayed by the media in a bad light which has created mob mentality towards The White Fang and Faunis along. However, he only trusts investigation work and facts that he can check rather than the media which can be used as a tool to stir dissent among people.’</p><p>The girl seemed satisfied with the answer….Clover feared it was a test.</p><p>He heard Vine call his name, it was his time to bowl again.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was getting down to the wire for their first round, Clover was winning with a still almost perfect streak and Yang was close behind. Clover gave a wink to Qrow, “Getting worried for your team Qrow?” </p><p>The older man crossed his arms and let out a chuckle, sipping some water, “Don’t count on it, I have seen these kids do some crazy things before.”</p><p>Clover felt 99% sure they were going to win, he could practically be picking their next date spot in his head and no one would scold him for it. He was thinking of going to a mall perhaps, maybe getting an idea of the things Qrow liked through window shopping. </p><p>He went to bowl his last round, rolled it down the lane and then suddenly the pins were no longer there. </p><p>Clover didn’t even get to hit them as the machine started picking them up and putting them down like crazy till a crunching sound occurred.</p><p>Everyone paused to look at the monstrosity of machine malfunctions.</p><p>The brunette let out a choked sound of glee at seeing it. One of the first times he had seen anything like this in a bowling alley.</p><p>Team RWBY, as they called themselves, started to laugh as teenagers did and Blake held a hand upward in victory.</p><p>“Blake was right! Sabotage luck today...again. Dang it, I really needed that money!” The youngest girl pouted as Ruby grabbed a little rose wallet and pulled out a $5 bill as did the other girls and gave them over to Blake. </p><p>“What was she right about?” asked Elm and Weiss answered this time with a sigh.</p><p>“Qrow is an attractor of bad luck, so we have bets to see if we can guess what his bad luck affects.”</p><p>Hurt and a mixture of exhaustion.</p><p>Clover could see it in Qrow’s eyes as the man looked off to the side, scratching his head at the attention.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s kinda why I told you not to count on winning just yet,” a rough jesting laugh left him, Clover’s insides curled at the sound.</p><p>“So that machine is definitely broken,” Blake’s monotone voice broke through the silence and then she added, “Soo...do we get to go to the arcade now?”</p><p>“Yeah, knock yourselves out, I’ll even let you get a headstart before I crush you all with my skills,” Qrow snapped with his wit, the teenagers got up with a start. Even Clover could see the girl’s had been excited to talk about the arcade. Marrow pulled Hare along.</p><p>Clover looked at Vine and Elm, Vine seemed to understand the wordless request.</p><p>“Elm, it would be best to keep an eye on Hare so that her competitiveness doesn’t create...issues.”</p><p>A grateful sigh left Clover as Elm’s predictable response of “Of course! Hare needs a stable minded competitor like myself. Those youths need SUPERVISION!”</p><p>Vine and Elm left leaving Qrow and Clover together.</p><p>Clover silently thanked his coworkers for their privacy. He wanted to ask some things and in general, talk without as many ears listening in. He sat a seat away and noticed that Qrow was still not looking at him, an occasional glance and awkward sipping of a plastic cup though pointed towards the fact that Qrow was conscious of him there though.</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something,” </p><p>He could see Qrow tense at the words, “uh yeah, sure, what’s up lucky charm.”</p><p>“Does me being near make you...feel bad at all?”</p><p>Clover shuddered a breath, his feeling lifeless waiting for an answer so he could breathe. He closed his eyes, he had finally said it, the thing he had thought since Qrow tensed and laid eyes on him. There was first date tense and then there was another level of tense. </p><p>And Qrow was on a different level than anyone else in the room. </p><p>He just wanted to know if it was him or something he had said to make Qrow uncomfortable.</p><p>“What? Because you are lucky and I bring misfortune? No. This type of stuff happens all the time, that’s why I tried to warn you that dating me may be a mistake.”</p><p>A shuddering breath left Qrow who stood up and once again, he seemed hesitant and reserved. All Clover wanted to do was to get him to open up again, to see those passionate story telling eyes, the witty banter, and the person who laughed earlier. </p><p>“Look,” Qrow started and Clover felt his heart churn a bit when he saw Qrow look at him. His red hurt eyes, that expression made him go weak in the knees. Funny how he didn’t need to be on his legs for him to feel tense in them. </p><p>Worry knotted at his stomach, Clover recognized this type of behavior. Avoidance, a spiral-</p><p>“You deserved a better date, someone who actually could talk to people better than I can. I’m not the best at this- I-look-I’m so-”</p><p>Clover grabbed at his arm, he could tell Qrow wanted to leave without listening. Clover didn’t want that at all! He didn’t think any of those things. He could feel the black dress shirt satin crumple beneath his grip a bit….oh he could feel a bit of muscle. That was uh….unexpected, but if there was one thing Clover could do, it was focus!</p><p>“Qrow,” Clover started and he saw the man freeze on the spot, his red eyes peered into Clover’s green ones. It felt close, private, all of Clover’s hairs were alert on his neck from the proximity of their breaths. He would not break away from Qrow’s eyes though, he needed to hear this.</p><p>“I have not regretted any part of going on this date. Never crossed my mind, what did though was the fact that I couldn’t win that second date….even though I am pretty sure I want to see you again.</p><p>Qrow’s light skin turned a bit dusty on his ears. The small bit of pink encouraged Clover to step out of Qrow’s space so as to not push too far, he released Qrow’s arm gently.</p><p>“You ARE interesting and I want to get to know you better. If anything I should apologize for being awkward as well. This is the first time me and my coworkers have ever gone anywhere together, which is why I don’t blame you for not uh...talking with them. I haven’t much either and I bet they are nervous.”</p><p>Clover watched Qrow sound a little amused by that last bit.</p><p>“Is that why you all weren’t talking much?” </p><p>Clover chuckled and ran some fingers through his hair, not missing the red eyes flitting to his hand. </p><p>“Was it that obvious?” </p><p>The brunette heard a little huff and seeing a cheeky grin on Qrow’s face up close was creating some butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>“Kinda, though as for the date, I DID get a bit of satisfaction from watching you not get a perfect score.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, lets me have a chance to uh…”</p><p>There was a pause and the embarrassment was clear on Qrow’s face, even under the neon lights.</p><p>“Ask if you wanted a second date by any chance.”</p><p>Clover licked his lips and when Qrow’s shimmery scarlet eyes looked back up to him, Clover knew he was in deep. His body jittered underneath his facade. </p><p>He didn’t answer quick enough, Qrow’s nerves seemed to get jacked and panicked, “Look it’s okay if you don’t want-”</p><p>“Yes, to the date. I would love to go on another date with you,” Clover’s smile couldn’t be stopped, he was electrified. </p><p>Then when he saw Qrow’s nervous panic turn into embarrassed panic, he just knew…</p><p>“UNCLE QROW, YANG BROKE ANOTHER ARCADE GAME!” </p><p>“Great cool, I uh, I gotta check up on those kids. They have a history of destroying things, I will be back to clean up in a minute with you.”</p><p>Within moments, Clover witnessed a shift in tone as he turned to Ruby at the end of the hall.</p><p>“What the hell do you mean ANOTHER?! Can’t I leave you guys alone for a minute without one of you going feral?” </p><p>A guttural yell, a growl one might call it. Slightly snarky and authoritative, Clover’s breath caught as he saw Qrow look back at him with a helpless look. </p><p>Clover sat down and put his hands on his face, feeling how warm it was. </p><p>There was no doubt.</p><p>Clover was over the moon in glee and he didn’t care who saw it.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Aryes: HAHAHAHAHAHA! WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT UPSET WERE YOU!? Anyway, I hope you liked it and I wanna know 2 things!</p><p>1) What do YOU think the next date should be? (have fun~)<br/>2) Should I write longer paragraphs or do you think it's okay readability wise?</p><p>Yeah i was thinking about those 2 things as i was editing this chapter! BUT I hope the answers the question everyone wanted to know...</p><p>DOES CLOVER GAY PANIC?</p><p>The answer is no....he Qrow panics....He figured out he is gay and very Qrow-sexual XD  (Sorry, I just remembered Sherlock and the funny thing of Watson being a Holmes-sexual and I cracked up). So with this chapter done, I will update sometime this week, feed me comments kudos and love to motivate my bitch ass, plz. ALSO you can feed me ideas for fun things, I AM SORRY FOR THE GIRLS NOT BONDING AS MUCH WITH CLOVER, BUT I can see them being more comfortable talking together since they barely know Clover.....</p><p>AS ALWAYS, STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY MY FRIENDS...&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1 Couple, 1 Sour Investigation, and 1 Broken Boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARYES: IM SORRY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT BEFORE WE BEGIN! I didn't edit it like a normally do so if there are spelling mistakes it is because I gave up trying to edit it after a while. ANYWAYSSSS! I don't have much to say other than I loved all the date ideas~!! 😂 They were cute and fun, but alas, a date so soon would ruin some of my mwhahahaha, plans for some plot (I know, Plot in MY smut, scandalous! No not really 💕) Anyways, I know there is not much interaction between our boys but I hope you still enjoy it. I won't say much this time up here~~~</p><p>WARNING: MURDER, REFERENCES TO ALCOHOLISM, REFERENCES DOUBTING SELF WORTH, ROBBERY, ETC... (basically be ready for some angst, so like take your time and don't get into this till you ready. okay boo!😭🥺)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY bitch</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Chapter 9: HE NEEDS SOME IHOP PANCAKES</p><p>“So you’ve come to visit me, took you long enough! Don’t you know I am old and slowly withering every day!?” </p><p>Despite their connotations, the words were flattering, the unspoken ‘I am worries why you haven’t come to see me more these days,’ and ‘I missed talking with you’ were things unneeded. </p><p>Qrow huffed a breath as he made it up the last step, “Out and about already, a spry chicken like you isn’t dying anytime soon.” </p><p>A huff met his response.</p><p>The scene itself wasn’t unusual for him, he came here once a week. The house was a light blue with light bricking around the house. It was an older house and one that the couple inside loved very dearly. Pietro and Maria Calavera lived there, A tech genius retiree with his wife, a crazy old fighting instructor and teacher who used to be known as the Grimm Reaper to those who ever met her in combat.</p><p>They preside in a little blue house near Atlas with a white wooden porch swing and beige whicker rocking chair on the corner of a semi busy street.The two married only last year or so, Qrow had been visiting Maria though since 5 years ago. He smiled remembering how she first fell in love with Pietro, how they had been in a client and doctor relationship that turned into a romance. Pietro calming and directing the crazy Maria Calavera and Maria making Pietro more creative than ever before.</p><p>At this point, Qrow sends Christmas and birthday gifts and even visits them. Ever since Pietro’s daughter Penny went to Atlas boarding school, the two have needed some outside company. Qrow came over to help with anything as well as get more material for his story. His story was planned out but he still needed some inspiration for her personality and her ideas on topics. </p><p>He had waited an extra week to come by this time, been busy dealing with everything involving his new dating life and Yang’s party. </p><p>“This spry chicken has been waiting for too dang long. Patience has never been my strong suit and still isn’t! Why didn’t you come and visit me? I want details,” she grumbled as usual and rocked in her chair, Qrow sat on the porch swing. He just surveyed the soft noises of nature and the rough sounds of twigs rustling.It was still too cold. January was a bitch but today was oddly enough warmer than most.</p><p>“Details huh, so you are wanting a story?” </p><p>“Why else would I ask?”</p><p>He made a noise of indifference.</p><p>“Well, Yang’s birthday was on Friday and then Tuesday I had a date,” he could feel Maria smirking beside him at how he said the words date, he gave away his nervousness but she remained nonchalant, “How did THAT go?”</p><p>“It went...better than I expected.” </p><p>Nature filled the silence after that statement and Maria snapped her cane against the floor, “I wanted DETAILS! Don’t take away an old woman’s entertainment! Where did you go and what happened? I don’t even know anything from that statement!”</p><p>He laughed gently, Maria always wanted to hear more from him, even when he was the one asking questions. It was a nice meeting and he did tell her everything, she even laughed at some parts.</p><p>“Sounds like fun, me and my hunk of a man need to go out on a date sometime ourselves. I’ve been wanting to try walking in that new garden near the Pavilion, I saw marigolds there. I haven’t seen marigolds in a long time, it reminds me of things.”</p><p>“Things?”</p><p>The older woman held her cane appreciatively in her hands, etchings and drawings on the wooden cane pleasing to view. “Marigolds remind me of my family, we would put them on altars every year for those who were gone. It reminds of the ways we remembered them with marigolds sold everywhere, bright yellow and like a candle you could see them even in the darkness. Plus, I think stealing one of two from there would make my late grandmother proud.”</p><p>Qrow almost wanted to laugh, but he knew that she was a very serious woman when it came to crime. She wasn’t kidding. “Go ahead, they probably have too many anyway,” he heard the woman make a noise of agreement, “Of course they do, it’s not even considering stealing since they don’t OWN flowers. It’s not like I am going to make some money off some marigolds! It’s public property, if they want to have arrested an old woman on their conscience then so be it.”</p><p>The sound of whirring could be heard in the distance and the front door to the house opened, Pietro came into view as his walking wheelchair pushed open the door. “Maria, it’s cold out here, why don’t you two come inside?” Pietro asked, Qrow couldn’t agree more, he had a decent coat, but his butt was freezing on the seat. Maria had other plans.</p><p>“I can’t go in the house with you traitor, not when you believe Singing In the Rain is a classic movie! It’s a lackluster full movie that doesn’t deserve being considered a classic! BLASPHEMY! I WILL RIOT!”</p><p>“Maria! Just because I own it doesn’t mean I believe it is a classic, besides….I DO have butterscotch oatmeal cookies inside for my special wife,” his voice was teasing and Qrow watched raptly as the two conversed, eventually they moved inside, the cookies and the promise get rid of the movie was enough for Maria. </p><p>Now into the warmth his eyes landed on everything new. “You still have the Christmas tree up? Want me to take it down for you?” </p><p>Pietro shook his head from the kitchen, “It’s okay, Penny’s Winter break from her school is coming and we still want her to feel festive, even if Christmas is over.” He shrugged and chose the seat at the table. The house was small, only about 5 rooms to it despite being a stand alone home in a busy neighborhood. A small one story with 2 bedrooms, open kitchen and dining room, bathroom/laundry room and an office for Pietro's work from home. There was a basement but that was Maria’s domain. He rarely went down there but he was pretty sure something illegal was down there. </p><p>“So you are dating a detective, won’t be ratting me out hmm?” Maria pointedly stared and Qrow chuckled, “To what?” Maria nodded solemnly, “Good answer, suppose you will get to live for now.”</p><p>Pietro was now interested as he served cookies to his wife and settled in near the table. “Dating a detective? Now that’s something new, how long have you been together for?”</p><p>Qrow scratched his head wondering if-</p><p>“Oh it’s definitely new, they have been dating for less than a week. Some hunk from Atlas,” Maria sneered and Qrow started to realize that she was going to be like this for a while. The word ‘Atlas’ however seemed to bring Pietro’s attention away from the cookies on his own plate. He looked shocked and Qrow suddenly remembered that Pietro worked with Atlas’ local government often. <br/>“An Atlas detective? What’s their name? I may know of them, and I am curious,” the boisterous older man giggled a bit as his seat parked itself next to his wife who was eating gleefully beside him at the table. </p><p>“Ebi Clover,” he saw the man across from him widen his eyes and smile broadly. “Oh my, Clover huh? He is quite the man with a reputation. Don’t there are many who would ever say bad things about him, my daughter enjoyed working with him especially during her internship at Atlas. Said he was very respectful and charismatic, lucky you?”</p><p>Qrow exhaled a bit shakily under the mention of luck. “I don’t feel like I deserve someone like him. A good guy like that doesn’t need trouble,” Pietro laughed and Maria sneered as she leaned in across the table, “I am trouble and this hunk of a man needed me to waltz into his life, LIKE A HURRICANE! You need some trouble to have a bit of fun with.” She cackled as she often did when she boasted about herself. </p><p>Pietro nodded and smiled, rinsing off his cookie plate, “Worrying about that isn’t a bad thing, I believe the fact that you are talking about it means you care a lot about him. You’ve only been dating for a little while, there is still time to know more about him.”</p><p>“Love is always changing,” The old woman chided, her wisdom flowing through Qrow. She was right, he could live in the moment. He kept thinking about the future and stressing himself out over it.</p><p>A buzzing was heard from his phone, he checked it and smiled, of course it was a message from Clover. </p><p>“Ah...I see that smile, that’s the power of love isn’t it?” Qrow schooled his features again as he looked up and Maria was once again looking curious. “Do you have any pictures of him? You all keep talking but I have no idea what he looks like. I am the only one out of the loop.”</p><p>He takes pity on Maria and shows her the pictures of Clover from his profile.</p><p>“You better snatch him up, it’s a damn surprise he has been on the market for this long with a face like that, that is a handsome man,” she hummed agreeable to her own statement and Qrow heard Pietro grumble. </p><p>“Am I not handsome enough for you darling Maria?”</p><p>“I married you Pietro because you are a thief and you stole my heart right out of my chest. You are not only handsome and a hunk, but you are MY handsome hunk. Nothing quite beats you dear.”</p><p>That satisfied Pietro and Qrow wondered if he would ever end his story with Calavera marrying her love Pietro at the end of his story. Something about the idea made him smile a bit sadly as he looked at the message from Clover, </p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>So, I may be busy for the next few weeks because of work. I am hoping not but things in the case I was handling became complicated. I would love after that to go on another date. You choose, have to go but wanted to let you know why our communications may become stagnated over the next 2 weeks or so. My phone number is xxx-xxx-xxxx, just because I never got yours last time ;)</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Do what you have to do, if you ever need to talk something out (without confidential details of course) I am here though. Hope your work gets less complicated. </p><p>-</p><p>Clover put down his phone as a large sigh went through him. In his hands were the details of what went down at the Haven Art School. They were going in with a warrant to search the grounds and his home around 10am….at least that was the plan until someone called the police office at 6 am to report a stabbing at the school. The principal Lionhart was found dead at the scene, clearly dead for a few hours based on the wounds and the blood’s color. </p><p>Clover and the Ace Ops arrived at the scene looking for clues, there was no shoe prints on the door or even any trace of outside dust on the floor. There was nothing jostled, nothing seemed to be out of place except for a few things that indicated struggle. </p><p>It was an upsetting scene because nothing made sense, no shoe prints outside or anything. No snags of clothing, all they knew was the knife wounds were from a common pocket knife, 16 wounds, 2 in the front lower body, and 14 in the back. Prints were non-existent and they once again knee deep in theories and now they had even less answers. The homicide fresh and yet there were no leads except an overarching thought. That Salem, crime lord of the Grimm, had something to do with it.</p><p>Clover was at his desk now that noon hit, the team and him reading over the crime scene analysis and victim initial exterior analysis. It was all so violent or methodical, it was hard to tell with 16 wounds. The only thought was he was attacked in front first and then turned to run only to be stabbed 14 more times till he was dead. </p><p>“Was it personal or not?” Marrow asked over his shoulder and Hare nudged him aside, “well I think based on me watching him that it probably wasn’t personal. Lionheart wasn’t that good of a liar to begin with , plus he was being blackmailed. The only thing it could would b-”</p><p>“He knew too much to get caught, we already had a warrant. It’s fair to say our assailant knew that and silenced him before he could divulge the critical information,” Vine added. The rest of them grew silent. They needed to get to Lionheart’s house to investigate if there would be any information that Lionheart wrote down that could be physical evidence against Salem.</p><p>“Do we have clearance to search his estate yet?” Clover asked and Hare answered lowly, “Asked earlier, said it’s in process, should be cleared soon.” </p><p>“Alright until it is cleared and I want you and Vine to stake out the place, make sure nothing unfortunate happens to his house. Elm, Marrow, I want you 2 to dig up any fiscal information available for Lionheart, I want to know any big transactions happening in personal accounts. I will be searching the security footage for the assailant. Stay on your guard, until we get clearance into the home, Salem may try and get rid of any evidence. Check the officers that enter the premises once its cleared, account for them all so that there is no sabotage to the scene. Any questions,” Clover asked and saw no one speak up, “Good, you have your assignments, good luck.”</p><p>With that speech, the team geared up and went off to their duties, Elm and Marrow going back to their stations to pull up personal accounts and sift through them, “Are we collecting anything over $100 to pull as suspicious funds?” Marrow queried, Clover smiled, “Seems to be a good estimate. Anything over 100 put on the list.” </p><p>The brunette visibly sagged and drank from his fishing coffee cup, finishing off the second one already. This whole thing was a mess to begin with but now it was all over the place. What made matters worse was that the whole office was buzzing with the energy that came from a murder in the area. Tension palpable and coffee in the longue almost running empty for the 6th time this morning.</p><p>An hour came and went, still no sign on the tapes of anyone intruding on the school from the parking lot.</p><p>Then he got a call from Hare, “The scene has been compromised, we don’t have clearance yet but we have a broken window on the left side of the house. We went in to check for a perp but it must have happened earlier. They took something from his office desk and bookshelf. What’s our next move now that we have secured the scene?”</p><p>Clover thought for a moment and added, “Try and find any picture from the last 5 years, see if there are any showing the bookshelf and what the book is missing. If you can’t find that then check around for what might incriminate his dealings with Salem, a check book or something like that.”</p><p>“Got it,” she signed off and Clover wanted to sag on his desk and scream. This was supposed to be just an interrogation this morning, just a warrant but now it was murder and worse off, a murder with no obvious evidence to lead off of. Salem was good and she knew how to not lead a trail. She was dangerous in every way, but her mysterious crew that kept making every murder possible was the worst. </p><p>Clover usually specialized in Atlas and Mantle cases but when they are bigger than the city, they are often sent out to Haven, Mistral, Beacon, anywhere really. Haven wasn’t too far, but it was indeed annoying to have to travel so far. He was lucky to be able to stay here and work remotely from the office. He had faith in his team to make good choices, so he worked without any worry. He did however have this gut feeling that something was about to go wrong.</p><p>That he was missing something big….he really didn’t like that feeling.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow was working on his comic by the time 2pm hit, his only company tonight was Harbringer. The bird pranced upon his shoulder occasionally picking at him for attention. The little clawed feet clutching at his T-shirt. Zwei was at Tai’s tonight with the girls, they all were hanging out there. </p><p>He forgot how lonely it was to be here by himself. Sure it happened once a week now but it still felt odd. Plus</p><p>He had worked through the night, occasionally throwing on music when it got too quiet. He even made himself some dinner, around 8pm he was done with the chapter for next week and decided to write up some funny 4 panel comic ideas. </p><p>Around 10 he got a call from Tai….which was weird. </p><p>He picked it up….and felt his heart drop in his chest when Tai spoke.</p><p>He didn’t even hesitate as he dropped everything, his limbs shaking when he heard Tai speak the words, “Ruby, hospital,” He ran to his car, he hauled his ass over to the hospital near Tai’s house. He parked and ran like he was possessed. He got to the counter and clutched the counter, “I am looking for Ruby Rose, which room is she in?” The nurses looked at each other and he added, “I’m her step uncle Qrow Branwen, her father’s name is Tai Xiao Long and her mother’s name is Summer Rose. Her sister’s name is Yang Xiao Long.”</p><p>Apparently that was enough to validate it. The nurses giving general directions and a room number. He rushed over there and saw Yang. Her eyes widened when it landed on him, narrowing….was she mad about something or just hurt about her sister.</p><p>“Ya-”</p><p>“Why are you drinking again?”</p><p>Qrow felt slapped in the face, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>She pointed and he felt his mouth go dry. In his vest pocket was a flask...oh. The look he got from nurses and Yang made sense now.</p><p>“That’s not-I must have picked it up befor-”</p><p>Yang pulled a face of disappointment, “Yeah sure, whatever.”</p><p>Qrow flinched, no, this wasn’t what was happening. He picked up the flask to feel it, it was empty. He needed to explain that it was empty.</p><p>She walked in the room and out then came Tai. His blonde hair matted with sweat and when Qrow came into his view. The black haired man felt panic seize him when Tai’s eyes blazed when they saw the flask. Qrow’s voice caught in his throat. </p><p>Tai’s body language turned harsh and attack ready, Qrow’s mind went back to when he saw it last. When Qrow showed up drunk to Yang’s 10th birthday after the harsh breakup he had. Tai had given him a broken nose from a single punch, telling him to never come to his house ever again. To this day, Qrow hadn’t been in Tai’s house since. </p><p>Right now though, his whole body tightened like a string. Fear makes him taut. Fuck. It was going to be a fight to even get a word through to Tai’s rage fueled brain. The blonde’s anger blinded him like his daughter, made him not listen to a word he ever said. That remained true as Tai got the first sharp word in.</p><p>“You can’t just go back to drinking whenever something goes wrong Qrow!”</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>“Tai, I didn’t even notice I grabbed it, there’s nothing inside it! Look, see!”</p><p>“Well that just speaks of years of experience doesn’t it? I bet any day now I will see you come in drunk through the doors of my house again. I am just waiting, Qrow, because I don’t think you want to quit! Not when you still have that stupid flask again!</p><p>Fuck, please don’t do this Tai. Is Ruby okay? I just want to know what happened. Is she okay? Please let me see her. Please don’t let her die. Please. Please. Please. Gods please let me see her. Just please listen for once in your fucking life Tai!</p><p>“I do! I have! It’s just a flask Tai! I haven’t relapsed! I just have a flask and it was an accident,”</p><p>“Then why do you still have it? Why don’t you throw it away huh? You and this stupid fucking flask ruin everything good in our lives! Everytime you came around, that FLASK would always be in your pocket, just waiting for you to nurse it like a baby! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST GET RID OF THIS DAMN THING AND BE DONE WITH IT THEN?”</p><p>This was one of THOSE fights, the one’s where it is so fast that your mind can’t filter anything. The world was so white around them, nurses staring and it only added fuel to the fire, the fear, the anxiety all of it made his words a fucking mess. He was trembling, his jaw aching from tensioned fear, he couldn’t stop himself from spewing the truth. The real reason that he himself could never figure out alone. The reason why he could throw everything else out but this flask...he couldn’t do it. He had held iot over the trash can so many times, hovering, dropping it then washing it off the next day to haunt him.</p><p>“BECAUSE IT WAS SUMMER’S LAST GIFT TO ME BEFORE SHE DISAPPEARED!”</p><p>And there it was...the reason why he still fucking had this stupid reminder. It reminded him of his mistake, it reminded him that if he drank from it he would disrespect the last promise he made Summer before she went away.</p><p>The world went still and then all at once he buried his hands obscuring his face as he felt the warm flash and welling waterworks pushing against his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck me,” he felt like crying, like tears would wheeze out at any moment. God fucking dammit, he was like a plague on this family wasn’t he? Memories flooded like a cracked wine glass, just flowing especially before Summer left. </p><p>She had grasped at his hand before she left his car for a flight, a gentle touch and silver eyes bored into red and she rasped softly as her voice always crooned in the springtime. Her voice rough with her seasonal allergies as they spoke to him,</p><p>_</p><p>‘Qrow, I...I don't know what will happen when I leave, but if anything does happen, look after them for me.’</p><p>‘What do you mean look after them? You are coming back right?’</p><p>‘I hope so...but there is no guarantee with people with jobs like mine. I just want you to know that whatever happens, it’s not your fault. No one’s but my own, but I need you to promise me that you will be there for them.’</p><p>He remembered biting his lip, wanting to beg for her to be reasonable and stay, but he knew back then that no matter what he said, it would be too late. Summer Rose had made up her mind and never went back on it.</p><p>‘I promise,’</p><p>_</p><p>Those words haunt him, the fact that even though he wasn’t drunk around the kids much...he had failed Summer. It took him 10 years to finally get his wits together and stop drinking….so much time lost and his promise seemed so far away. Fuck, he hated this, that voice in his head telling him that he was shit. That his mental perfect family he hoped for and wished for, would never be real. He just cou-</p><p>Before he knew it he was running, he just didn’t know where. All he knew was that he wished he could be there when Ruby woke up, but right now he was a mess. A sobbing violent mess of a man who finally went home, ignoring his thoughts. The ones that told him that alcohol would make him feel better, that he could finally give up trying, but he went home. </p><p>Those voices now sounded like Tai. He knew why Yang and Tai doubted him. He was just a fuck up waiting to happen and once again he felt like a teen in the Branwen tribe. Someone who was just useful when someone was there to tell him what to do. Raven and everyone in his family always thought so, it wasn’t a stretch to believe that Yang and Ruby thought so. He already knew Tai thought of him, that relationship was broken beyond repair.</p><p>He turned on the shower head and got under it, clothes and all and cried. </p><p>No matter how hard he tried….he would never be good enough for anyone.</p><p>Ruby and Yang, the only good things in his life, he had just made everyone give up on him again. Perhaps that wasn’t a surprise to anyone, he laughed roughly as tears still streamed, his nose plugged and clothes sopping as he sunk into his tub under the spray of water, just letting out emotions that he had piled on fall away.</p><p>He got out of the shower and grabbed his phone, a blank expression on his reddened face.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Can I talk to you?</p><p>-<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>ARYES: JNxkjnvnklsnlrenvrtl im sorryyyyyyy!!!!😭😭 I didn't mean to hurt y'all this way but that's how it be! So yeah, baby boy hurt, and Clover exhausted, plot is definitely happening and if anyone needs healing from this sad boy hurting, the last chapter someone commented about a road trip date and I may have wrote an entire 3 paragraphs of actually storyline of cute boys getting flat tire, so....its like the last comment on chapter 8 if you need some healing after this hit.</p><p>Also like....I was sitting here thinking what would be fun prompts for my FAIRGAME sons and I thought about these AUs, which ones would be cool to read, just curious~</p><p>1) A death game AU where Clover and Qrow are paired up together <br/>2) University president Clover and professor Qrow~<br/>3) ASMR artist Qrow and Clover <br/>4) Cruise tourist Qrow meets sexy CRUISE CAPTAIN CLOVER!<br/>5) Youtube chef Qrow vs. Professional chef Clover</p><p>Mwhahaha, I know you are hurt b=ut within the next week we will get another chapter~! As usually please feed me comments, kudos and love for me to write faster. Also I like respond to every comment anyone writes so yeah, go crazyI guess XD</p><p>I'm sorry for angst! See you next week!</p><p>-Sincerely,<br/>  a not actually sorry author</p><p>-ARYES~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IHOP IS STILL POPPIN'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: Hello everyone, this chapter gave me some trouble and yes, them emotions still running high from the last one, but I made it before a week with a LOOOOONG chapter this time! Also just for anyone's knowledge the word IHOP is a restaurant that serves breakfast 24 hours a day The international house of pancakes is what it stands for). Hope it was worth the wait for it, the continuation of Qrow's drama! </p><p>Also no I haven't read the novel yet of Untamed, I will soon because I am almost a college graduate in 3 daysssssss!!!😭😭😭😭</p><p>Hope you all are staying safe, I have been playing Mario Party on switch lately, forgot how insulting it is to lose to CPU (computer programmed user) at MARIO PARTY </p><p>ERJBDJHCBSKJHCVVSDHIJCGIHSU *gently throws switch remote on couch cause I ain't made of money*</p><p>Anyway let's get into it!</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY</p><p>Warnings: backstory, semi tear jerker, sad Qrow, mentions of past alcohol abuse and curse words, you has been warned!</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Chapter 10: IHOP Still Smacks</p><p>Clover didn’t even hesitate.</p><p>Driving meant nothing to him as he arrived at a nice apartment complex near Beacon Academy.</p><p>It may have been almost midnight, but Clover didn’t really care. The moment he received a message from Qrow, he could sense something was wrong.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Can I talk to you?</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Of course, everything alright?</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>No...not really. I didn’t mean to bother you if you are busy.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>No, I am done with everything for the night, what’s wrong?</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>It’s a long story, but basically I don’t think I can be alone right now. </p><p>-</p><p>Clover read the words over 3 times, his heart dropping, imagining the worse. He bit his lip, he looked over at his cat, she was curled up on the couch, peaceful. He wondered if he would be able to sleep as soundly tonight if he was thinking of Qrow.</p><p>He knew likely it would keep him up.</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Then let’s go somewhere together? Sound alright?</p><p>Qrow Branwen is typing….</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>Sure.</p><p>-</p><p>So here he was, in his puffy blue jacket in his car, waiting for Qrow to come out of the apartment. Clover pulled out his phone to shoot a text, it was read by Qrow. He felt the chill creep in and his nerves were afraid of what state Qrow was in. </p><p>He saw Qrow in a long black winter trench coat and plaid pajama pants come up to the car. The lighting of the street was dark but he noticed on their last date Qrow’s gait was a bit hunched and lower. It was hard to miss, once he came close, he could see that he was right. Clover pulled down the window. </p><p>“Get in here or you are going to freeze,” Clover chided and watched as the lights in the car flickered on when the raven opened the door. Qrow slid into the seat and only then did Clover see the massive state of ‘not good’ that Qrow was in. Outside in darkness did not do justice to the full state of upset Qrow physically looked.</p><p>Reddened eyes that spoke of unseen tears from earlier, Clover just took in the view briefly. </p><p>He didn’t want Qrow to feel weird about this, the nerves already high. He really didn’t think he would get an address until they went on at least 2 dates, but this wasn’t just any house visit. Maybe some cocoa or coffee could calm him a bit? </p><p>Clover decided breakfast didn’t sound bad.</p><p>They parked at the IHOP (the 24 hour open breakfast place) and got out. Clover walked over to Qrow and asked softly, “This alright to eat at?”</p><p>“It’s okay,,” he saw Qrow relax again, the two walking into the place. White big paned windows and green floors greeted them, the place rather empty for midnight. One or two tables with customers and a bored tired wait staff, which was to be expected. That was fine.</p><p>The two were seated at a booth near a window by a brunette woman.</p><p>He ordered a coffee and Qrow ordered one too. </p><p>Then there was silence. The clanking of dishes muted behind the wall of the back and Clover took a closer look at Qrow now. Tears had obviously been shed but he didn’t look like he hadn’t showered for days. </p><p>That was a decent sign, at least Clover thought so.</p><p>“So you can tell me about what happened or you could not, both of those choices are fine. Dining in silence with you is okay too,” Clover crooned soft into the air. Qrow’s eyes crinkled in a bitterly sad expression. Clover for the life of him couldn’t tell what was wrong with no information. He really didn’t have the knowledge to even come up with theories.</p><p>Clover’s legs tightened, feeling helpless to the situation made him antsy. </p><p>“Thanks for uh….all this.” Qrow gestured blatantly with a tired smile to the whole restaurant. Clover appreciated that, despite being upset about something, Qrow wasn’t being rude to anyone. </p><p>He didn’t mind going out to eat, in fact it had been a while since he had gone to eat with someone. His heart fluttered when he looked over the menu to see Qrow, even when the circumstances were less than savory. The brunette was eating up the sight of Qrow, ot felt like they had been apart for too long already.</p><p>It had only been a few days.</p><p>“It’s no problem, I need a break from my routine. Also, I enjoy your company,” the brunette replied, a soft look was exchanged between them. Just then a waitress came into view with their coffee and asked if they were ready to order. Clover strawberry crepes (he really was a sucker for anything strawberry related) and Qrow had some chocolate flavored pancakes (Which surprised Clover who took Qrow to be a hearty breakfast eater). The lady took the menus and went back to put in their order, leaving them alone.</p><p>Apparently that was as much fake joy Qrow could muster, because once the woman left, Clover watched as Qrow started to show signs of cutting himself off from Clover. Defensive body language from crossing his arms, to shuffling his feet and leaning away. The raven haired man was looking away from Clover. </p><p>And Clover could tell a mile away that this wasn’t some information glance around the room, it was a deep gaze that had no sight at the end. Qrow was getting lost in his thoughts, probably about whatever happened. Clover bit his own lip and kept his body language open to Qrow should he choose to do the same.</p><p>“Why do you enjoy my company…?” The words were brittle, easily crushing Clover’s heart with the fragility of the question. Clover’s green eyes widened a bit when he saw Qrow starting to tense and imaginary tears threatening to fall as the older man’s eyes squinted and nose flared just a bit. A pained look all the same that had the detective speechless.</p><p>“I bring fucking misfortune, what’s so good about that?” The cuss word was bitter in the sentence, a spitting remark. Clover was wrong, Qrow was being rude to someone.</p><p>He was getting angry at himself. </p><p>Qrow Branwen was the type of man to always blame himself first.</p><p>That was something Clover now knew and would keep in mind for future reference.</p><p>It meant a lack of unconditional love and support in early childhood and often made for low self esteem. While Clover thought it was annoying just a bit, there was still something endearing about seeing someone vulnerable like this. </p><p>And Clover knew that this was a privilege that Qrow was offering him to see. Maybe Qrow didn’t see it like that. Just thinking about the sheer number of times that Qrow had warned the brunette about dating him made it seem like this might be a subconscious test. To see if Clover could deal with him with all his baggage at a low point.</p><p>Luckily for Clover, Qrow was worth it….plus Clover liked to help people so even if he wasn’t interested in dating this alluring moody dramatic artist….he would still help Qrow.</p><p>The younger male breathed in to compose himself, as he poured some creamer in the coffee. He needed to remain calm and listen. It was a heavy untouchable mood in the air and Clover didn’t have an answer to Qrow’s question, he watched Qrow curl up a little on himself. Clover watched with a burning throat as that red face turned a little more cynical.</p><p>“You know what’s funny about this whole is that even if I didn’t have this misfortune on my back, I’d probably still be a screw up,”</p><p>Clover couldn’t stop the way his arm shot out to grab at Qrow’s free hand, so much for being cool and calm for this talk.</p><p>“You are not a screw up.”</p><p>“You don’t even know me though,” Qrow spat bitterly and it hurt because he was right. The hurt reflected in Qrow’s eyes too. The black haired man seemed to change in an instant. The older man’s body seemed to tense again, the hand Clover took in his own was shaking.</p><p>Fear</p><p>“Look I-I’m-”</p><p>“Maybe I don’t know you well-,” </p><p>Qrow silenced himself after being cut off and Clover was grateful that Qrow wasn’t being reactive and was responding to him.</p><p>“-and maybe it is not my place to tell you that because we haven’t known each other for long, but I can tell who's a screw up and who's a good person Qrow. It comes with my line of work, we can tell when people are lying. We can also tell when people are being honest and I always try to be honest.”</p><p>A breath exhaled, active listening and communication speaking for itself as Qrow seemed to calm.</p><p>Clover believed through honesty, believed that being honest and truthful had an effect on people. It’s why he was a detective, well, part of it. His mother’s morals always pointed him in a direction towards law work, but there was some romanticized part of him that wanted the truth to save people. </p><p>“I am not lying when I say I enjoy your company,” Clover says with conviction, his hand clenched around the raven haired man’s hand. Rough, dry and cold in his hand, Qrow was nervous. </p><p>Clover was too.</p><p>“You can be honest with me right now BECAUSE I don’t know much and I won’t be able to judge you, can’t that be a good thing too?” He saw it, an almost smile appearing before it disappeared, Qrow’s more red than before. His hand however remained in Clover's, clammy now with the heat of their hands.</p><p>Clover smirked a little at the change.</p><p>“You are a sly one, I can see why you’re a detective,” it was there, a rough raspy soft laugh and a small half smile that gave Clover shivers down his spine, Qrow made him weak.</p><p>“I DID say I was investigating you,” the brunette grinned a little, the mood slowly easing a bit into something more normal for them.</p><p>“You charming bastard,” Qrow’s roughened voice barked as he took a sip of coffee. </p><p>Clover’s eyes widened and he felt himself freeze.</p><p>“You think I am charming?” asked Clover slowly and he saw Qrow’s pause mid sip and put the cup down. His red eyes dodging Clover’s in apparent embarrassment.</p><p>“I mean, you’re not NOT charming, but that’s to be expected when someone like you says something like that,” Qrow makes a gesture that conveys how flustered he is, but Clover’s not done yet. Not when the older man was being so forthcoming, because that would be a waste to let this chance to slip away.</p><p>Clover was a man of opportunity.</p><p>“Someone like me? Who would that be?” Clover pressed on and he could see the tips of Qrow’s ears reddened to match the color of those red puffy eyes. </p><p>“That’s…” a sound of disgruntlement came out and then they were just looking at each other shyly in silence, a waitress luckily came around with their food. The smell was nice and their moods were lifted.</p><p>Clover appreciated the big helpings, his worry for Qrow working him up an appetite. “Thank you,” he said with a smile, the waitress who was younger than both of them though seemed flattered. Her smile barely concealed as she walked off quickly and said softly, “If you need anything let me know.” </p><p>She left and Clover turned back to see Qrow raising his hand limply, “See what I mean? Effortless flirting, all you do is show a smile with those pearly whites of yours and people bend over backwards for you.”</p><p>Oh, so they were complimenting now? Clover inwardly smiled, the nice words warming him, so Qrow liked his smile.</p><p>“I don’t know about that, but I do think hygiene has an effect on getting people to cooperate on cases. If we are talking about flirting though, I think your pretty red eyes work well enough. They certainly do on me.”</p><p>He saw Qrow widen his eyes and scratch at his head. The red eyes moved over seductively (though they always looked that way to Qrow) and Clover felt a lump form in his throat as he gulped on dry air. Qrow raised a brow and a small little twitch of his corner lip alerted Clover that Qrow was amused by something.</p><p>Clover wondered if it was something behind him with the staff that made him look so satisfied or something about him. </p><p>If Qrow kept looking at him so directly….Clover didn’t know how long he could keep up his neutral facade.</p><p>“I...I uh...I am really tired and exhausted now. I am sorry to drag you out here like this at midnight.”</p><p>Clover saw Qrow finally look away, a cute shameful red blooming on his ears. It made Clover just want to bundle him up in a blanket and smooch his reddened cheeks. Spoil him till he was giggling or struggling to be freed from attention, the idea of it alone was making Clover smile.</p><p>“No need to apologize, as I said before I enjoy being near you….whether or not you tell me is up to you, but I am all ears if you want to though.”</p><p>Qrow finally shrugged off his coat onto his chair and took a swig of coffee. His grey T-shirt coming into view made Qrow’s shoulders look broad but misshapen, probably because he was hunched over the table. Clover wondered if he was like that when he was drawing too. A learned habit as well as his hunched gait.</p><p>“Well if you like stories so much, you are going to like this one because it can be a bit long, unless you wanna change your mind at all?”</p><p>If he was honest, Clover knew he had to leave early in the morning for work, but for Qrow he didn’t care if he was tired tomorrow at 6am. He wasn’t a field agent so it wasn’t as imperative that he be ready to be vigilant in the office. Qrow was worth sleepy eyes and extra coffee.</p><p>“Yes, I am okay with it if you are,” Clover said and he saw Qrow sigh, he touched his fork to his small lower lip, bouncing it against it trying to figure out where to begin his story. A real sign of a good storyteller, one who looked for the best way to start a story. Maybe not always true, but Qrow seemed particular in where he needed to start.</p><p>“First of all, you have met Ruby and Yang, you know me and their father have an agreement on the girls right?” Clover nodded as he remembered something like that being said before. </p><p>“Yeah, you said something about you having months in which you switch how much custody that you have with your nieces now, correct.”</p><p>He saw a small smile, apparently he was a VERY good listener and it was appreciated.</p><p>“Yeah, custody isn’t the word I would use, but Tai works harder in Summer and Spring. The only reason I have them more right now is because of some research things related to his job.”</p><p>“Right now, their dad dearest is Tai Xiao Long, Beacon Academy professor of Botany. Now Yang is the child of Tai and my sister Raven Branwen. Raven, she’s uh...not really the maternal type so she didn’t stick around long. She’s more crazy about her criminal community back home called the Bandits of Branwen. Know of it?”</p><p>Clover’s eyes went a bit wide, shock passing over his features and Qrow nodded his head, expecting that reaction, “So yeah, they are infamous here too then. Then again you are a detective so no surprise there.”</p><p>“I knew Branwen was familiar but-”</p><p>“-didn’t connect the dots? Yeah, I have nothing to hide. I am done with that part of my life after high school, got out of the ‘family business’ when I was young...for the wrong reason but I don’t regret leaving that life behind. So there’s another reason why you might not want to date me...”</p><p>Clover was sort of stunned and Qrow just sipped his drink with an exhale, the focus back on the story. Clover following aptly now.</p><p>“Me and Raven are twins and were both born in the tribe to the leader and his wife, wouldn’t really say he was a prime father figure though. If anything he was a warning of what not to grow up to, to be honest.”</p><p>Qrow seemed to roll his shoulders, a few tiny sounds of cracking coming as the man leaned back a bit. His hand loosely draped on the empty chair behind him, an air of nonchalance. Based on how Qrow was earlier tonight, the brunette wonders how long before that mask of his cracked beneath the pressure of telling his story.</p><p>“Anyway, me and Raven went to Beacon Academy to learn how to steal from rich assholes for the tribe, the only reason we were able to go. We got too close withtwo other people there, kinda had our own friend group. There was me and Raven….and then there was Tai and….and then there was Summer,” he sighed, Clover’s green eyes stared at Qrow’s avoiding ones. He could see the tension flooding in. </p><p>This was where the mask was gonna start to crack.</p><p>Clover reached for Qrow’s hand again and was able to caress it. Qrow didn’t say or react negatively.</p><p>Red eyes looked at him and a little glimmer appeared for only an instant. He continued.</p><p>“Yang was born once we graduated Beacon and by the end of the 2nd year Raven had left Yang and Tai. Tai was by himself, he was angry, afraid, and more importantly a single father now. I tried to get Raven to come back, but I can never win with her. She’s stubborn. I tried to help, but even then I wasn’t very….uh….convincing.”</p><p>He waved a hand and made a bitter face, shame filtering in.</p><p>“My drinking habits were really bad by then and I didn’t want Yang to caught up in all that. Summer and Tai, with me and Raven kinda being out of the way, became real close. Ruby was born that same year and everything felt like it was going to be okay. Sure Raven wasn’t coming back but she was at least open to talking to Summer. Everything was fine.”</p><p>Clover licked his lips, took a drink, “It wasn’t though?” He saw a hurt expression flash across Qrow’s face and the grip from Qrow tightened harshly on his hands as he sullenly stared at the table, his eyes narrowed in some grief he couldn’t name. </p><p>“No, because 5 years later, Rose went on some business related trip. It was dangerous, couldn’t tell us cause it was confidential. Before she left she told me to look out for Ruby and Yang, gave me a Christmas gift that was a flask that had crows on it and I just…”</p><p>A rough exhale left Qrow, his free hand pushing his hair back. The younger man could see it in Qrow’s eyes. This story hurt him more than he let on.</p><p>“Summer disappeared that year and there was a very good chance she was killed, now 10 years later, we definitely know she is never coming back.”</p><p>Clover felt something heavy in his throat as he watched Qrow drink more coffee and eat a bit of pancake, his facial features blank with what was now a fact in his life. The hands clenched together on the table top was grounding. Everyone knew grief, the way it worked was a grand yet terrifying. It never stopped hurting, not fully.</p><p>“So with that said, knowing me and my um...propensity for attracting bad luck, Tai blamed me.”</p><p>Clover physically gaped...to be blamed for someone’s death like that. The brunette had been near people who were accused of not doing enough to save their co-workers or team. He knew how it ate people, the guilt that swallowed people whole, but to be told that by your last friend...that was a claim that no one could undo.</p><p>Qrow was evidence that the damage was done.</p><p>Clover’s eyes squinted a bit, he just wanted to assuage Qrow’s sadness in some way. An urge to comfort the raven haired man was palpable beneath his skin as he flinched. Qow, ever oblivious to anything but his story, pressed on.</p><p>“Tai also shut down after Summer disappeared and I just- I just got worse so I was kinda out of their life. I did decide to watch the kids pretty closely whenever I was sober, because Tai was going through worse things than me.”</p><p>‘But so were you,’ the younger man thought silently with an internal screech. </p><p>“Yang, one day when Tai was at work was determined to go and find Raven, my sister and more importantly, her dear deserter mother. She was around 7 and Ruby was about 5. Yang grabbed Ruby and she had some clues where to go because of Tai’s letters. She ran to the location with Ruby in a red wagon. The babysitter called me and said that she couldn’t find Yang or Ruby.”</p><p>Clover felt his stomach turn at the thought, obviously they are fine now. Still, as a detective, hearing anything about lost children would always bring up cases that he would rather forget.”</p><p>“So I asked around and me being tall, I got there just as fast even with their 30 minute start. They were in some real bad parts of town and before some thugs could take them to gods know fucking where ever. I got there and beat the living shit out of each and every one of them.”</p><p>Qrow paused for a minute taking another bite, you know...I really shouldn’t be telling a detective this type of information should I?” </p><p>Clovr raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle, he couldn’t help it, Qrow got a nervous chuckle going too. It was all very absurd. </p><p>“To be fair, I am only a rule bound detective when I am working or doing anything involving a potential perp. Also, a little late for that now, don’t you think?”</p><p>Qrow huffed pleasantly, “Maybe, doesn’t hurt to cover my ass a bit though.”</p><p>Clover wanted to say an inappropriate comment about how much a shame it would be if his ass was covered, but time was ticking.</p><p>“So basically I was able to be back in their life after I rescued them. It was nice for a while till my fear got the better of me.”</p><p>Detective skills: Story connection mode - ON</p><p>“You were afraid because you thought something bad was going to happen to them because of you?”</p><p>Qrow was looking away, their hands now detached as Qrow rubbed his hands together.</p><p>“Yeah, I-I got drunk when an ex of mine left me in a really shity place in my life. I dated him for a while, probably 1 or 2, but I knew him from Beacon for a long time. I thought I could trust him. As you could guess, I was wrong. He was lying through his teeth the entire time through our relationship. We broke up, I got mad, and then I tried to go to Yang’s 8th birthday when I was drunk.”</p><p>Clover’s reaction of surprise seemed to be noticed by Qrow, but he continued. </p><p>“Tai told me I wasn’t allowed back at his house again and didn’t let me in, I am glad he didn’t.”</p><p>The black haired man huffed and scratched his head, “It’s a lot to take in probably-”</p><p>“You can keep going, I am listening,” Clover said, finally taking a bite of his crepe, he had let it sit for too long. The sweetness loud in his mouth despite it being cold, Qrow’s eyes lingering on Clover’s crepe too long to be coincidence.</p><p>“Want a bite?” </p><p>He saw Qrow’s red eyes flicker away and back again, Clover realized his eyes looked like watermelon coloured. The fact that Clover’s eyes were green made it funny. A bark of laughter left him, Qrow made a questioning noise. </p><p>“I just realized your eyes look like the inside of a watermelon and mine looks like the rind.”</p><p>Qrow raised a thick brow in response, “Watermelon huh? First time i’ve heard a fruit compared to my eyes....and yeah I wouldn’t mind trying a crepe.”</p><p>Qrow took a fork and cut himself a piece, Clover playfully pushed some strawberry bits towards him. Qrow took it on his fork and Clover watched aptly for a reaction. </p><p>He saw Qrow give a little smile, “Not bad.” </p><p>Clover preened himself a bit before he looked at the food in front of Qrow, “Are chocolate pancakes any good?”</p><p>“Take some if you want, a bit too sweet for me,” Qrow cut off a bit and the brunette took it gleefully. A single bite made Clover smile broad, he felt like a child again with the sweetness of it all. Something he wouldn’t get for himself. He smacked his lips from the sticky syrup and drank some of his lukewarm coffee, it helped get it down.</p><p>“Makes me feel like a kid again,” a wistful look leading him back to Qrow.</p><p>“Sorry about interrupting, you can continue,” Clover motioned and the older man continued now with bites in between. </p><p>“Well, basically my track record for being sober hasn’t been a good looking one. This time I have been sober for basically a whole year, starting last December. I did it because I want those kids to remember me as someone they can rely on, even if I am prone to bringing a lot of baggage with me. Plus, Summer always believed I could do it, so I wanted to prove she was right so I could help those kids anyway I can….but,”</p><p>“Today I got a call from Yang, Ruby was hurt and at the hospital….she’s still in the hospital. I just blanked. I packed all my things and headed to the hospital, I don’t even know why she is in the hospital honestly…”</p><p>Clover’s breath caught in his chest when he saw Qrow’s breath start to shudder. The man was shrinking again into himself and Clover clenched his own fingers together.</p><p>“I came to see Ruby and I saw Yang in the doorway of her room. She just looked disappointed when she saw me so I wondered what I did wrong. I figured out what it was. I was in such a blind rush that I picked up my flask from Summer and put it in my breast pocket, like I used to when I was a hardcore drinker. Some habits die hard.”</p><p>“I was trying to tell Yang that I didn't drink anything and that there was nothing in it, but she went back in the room without letting me speak and then Tai saw me….Tai got angry, he saw the flask and we argued in the hallway. He said everything I thought he would, how much he didn’t believe that I had gotten sober, that I ruined their lives….all of the things I thought he might say one day about me...”</p><p>“Fuck,” Qrow stopped and covered his face in his hand, his fingers scraping through darkened hair. </p><p>“That’s awful,” the brunette said and indeed it was. Being unable to defend yourself, how painful it must feel. He saw it all the time in detective work. Some detectives never listened, judged too early without listening to another person’s story. To a degree, he could understand the prejudgement that came with someone’s history whether it was good or bad on amuch more personal level. Qrow’s involved his misfortunes speaking for him and Clover’s luck involved people expecting him to be able to do anything.</p><p>Qrow and Clover were only humans, born to be wrong and right, they both made mistakes and attained achievements, but neither should speak solely for a person’s character.</p><p>Clover clutched the hand tightly, “I...I hope you get a chance to explain yourself because you’ve done nothing wrong.”</p><p>There it was, reddened eyes glittering with tears. The words affecting the raven haired man on a deepened level as he cried into his hands.It wasn’t loud but the breathing definitely gave it away. Qrow was good at hiding it though.</p><p>It was around this time the brunette got a shivery sensation of being watched. Clover looked back, he saw the staff staring from the kitchen. They nervously scuffled when the detective looked their way. </p><p>Probably the most interesting thing they had seen all night if the lucky man had to guess.</p><p>Clover moved to the other seat on his side along with his food and drink. He then patted the seat beside him. Hoping Qrow would agree to sit next to him so he wouldn’t have to endure the staff looking at him in tears.</p><p>“Hey, come sit over here,” Qrow did what was asked of him without a rebuttal. This was the closest the two had ever been and Clover felt the urge to ask, “Can I hug you? I promise it will make you feel better.” </p><p>The hands around Qrow’s face loosened and suddenly warmth lay across him, heard the sniffling and damp breaths against the back of his shoulder. It was indulgently satisfying to be close to Qrow.</p><p>Clover relaxed in an instant, jelly to the man hunkering over him like a lifeline. It wasn’t loud sobbing, in fact, without hearing Qrow’s voice, many would have assumed the man just had a cold. An unsure hesitant voice spoke though near his ear and that did wonders for Clover.</p><p>“Thanks,” it was broken and Clover could feel cold spots on his back from sure tears drying. Never before had the brunette been so thankful for his job, because even he felt the stinging sensation of empathy almost allow him to cry. He held it in, became a rock for the other man and held him firmly. It was a tender moment, how Clover could stay like this forever, it was pleasant hot. </p><p>“Don’t thank me. I have been wanting to hug you all night, but couldn’t being myself to say it.,” Clover laughed and hugged him tightly, Qrow was only a mere inch shorter but he felt so much taller now. He could feel the older man lean into his shoulder. </p><p>They parted a moment after that, Clover silently wishing it could have lasted longer, the warmth was gone away too soon.</p><p>They finished eating, but Qrow never moved back to his side, which made Clover smile. He felt special. Something mystifying made him shiver a bit, a tickle in his throat made him unable to speak. He was just feeling happy to be here.</p><p>“We should head back, you got work tomorrow and I don’t want to be the reason you get in trouble at work,” Qrow said as they finished, both of them needing a box for food. </p><p>“That would be appreciated” Clover went to pick up the check, but Qrow was too quick. Once again the man was paying for him. “Too slow,” Qrow grinned and then added, “I’ve been doing well on commission work and I talked your ear off. Least I can do is pay.”</p><p>Clover conceded, a bit too tired to fight Qrow on this. Both men once again freezing under the relentless cold. It was silent for a moment before Qrow decided to say something, “Honestly, been wanting to ask you for a while about something,” </p><p>“What do you wanna ask?”</p><p>Qrow looked a bit unsteady as he got in the car and started it up, “I-I just want to know…gods how do I put this?” </p><p>Clover’s heart was beating a mile a minute under his smiling eyes, unable to guess what Qrow was going to ask.</p><p>They got in the car and the red eyed man still seemed to be thinking and after a  moment he smirked and looked over at Clover, “No offence but I HAVE to ask why your work outfit looks like a slutty sailor/captain costume from a halloween store, was that a personal choice there Lucky Charm?”</p><p>Clover sputtered and felt his face get like molten lava.</p><p>A SLUTTY SAILOR OUTFIT?</p><p>Now he was laughing at such a shift in their mood, he was giddy and giggling over such an idea. </p><p>“Does it really seem like that?” He asked through his breaths and one look from Qrow assured him it definitely did.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing, because it looks good on you but you all have different versions of the same outfit sooo, wanted to know if that was personalized by you or not.”</p><p>Clover was trying to hold in his laughter, huffing through his nose and trying to contain a guilty smile while Qrow started to laugh quietly too.</p><p>What a damn night and Clover didn’t care if he was tired tomorrow. That comment alone was funny enough for Clover to laugh again about before he slept.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>OKAY, JUST SAYING, I have been watching the anime Arte (which is some good stuff) and I think it would be fantastic if someone made Baker! Clover and Reclusive Artist! Qrow &lt;3</p><p>What about Space Bounty Hunter! Clover and Snarky Outlaw! Qrow??? Pirate Captain! Bad Luck Qrow and Merchant captive! Clover????? ooooooh~! </p><p>Gosh I love all these ideas~!</p><p>Dear gosh someone stop me (squealing at the possibilitiesssss!!!!)</p><p>*breathes in and out*</p><p>ANYWAY! Hope that was a better conclusion, sorry it was long though! As usual, please for the love of gosh send them kudos, those comments, and subscriptions cause I eat them UP! Hpe you thought it wasn't too OOC at all. </p><p>Just a fun little clue for sometime in the future....Qrow did say one time he was defeated by the mere sight of the inn keeper's skirt length....What mere sight of Clover would defeat Qrow? Have fun with that one...maybe I will use it, who knowsssss~💕😂</p><p>See you next week or earlier! Stay safe!</p><p>-Aryes~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Shadows Lurk Unashamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: HAHAHA BITCHES I'M BACK! WE IN IT NOW! MWHAHAHAHA!</p><p>Anyways, plot hit me like a freight train so be ready for that PLOT! (lowkey proud this plot is consistent!) ANYWAYYYYSSSS how is everyone doing? Hope you all are staying safe and I appreciate how much you comment, I love responding to them all (also because I feed off of comments like a parasite, sorry😂) Anyways, as the plot gets THICC in this one, everything is gonna get crazier and crazier y'all. I hope you all are enjoying the story though hahaha! </p><p>WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ALCOHOLISM, FIGHTING, MENTIONS OF KIDNAPPING, MURDER, BODY MUTILATION (already done) AND STUFF, you've been warned</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY!!!!😂</p><p>Enjoy~</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Chapter 11: Fear's Worst Nightmare</p><p>- </p><p>12 messages<br/>2 missed calls</p><p>-<br/>GROUP CHAT +4 (Firecracker, Pipsqueak, Murder Noir, +1)<br/>-</p><p>Murder Noir: </p><p>Qrow, did you and Yang get into a fight?</p><p>Ice Queen Jr:</p><p>Excuse me! Can you answer Blake because Yang has been super quiet whenever we mention you and Ruby isn’t here today, what happened?</p><p>Ice Queen Jr: </p><p>Are you okay Qrow?</p><p>Murder Noir:</p><p>Yang, I see you reading the messages, tell me what happened please?</p><p>Ice Queen Jr: </p><p>IS ANYONE GOING TO ANSWER? It’s rude to leave us worried like this!</p><p>Ice Queen Jr:</p><p>Seriously, Yang what’s going on, where is Ruby?</p><p>Firecracker:</p><p>Ruby’s in the hospital, she’s okay, but she saw something and I heard her scream. We were there late at school waiting for dad when Ruby said she was going around back. She was on the ground, I don't know what happened. She hasn’t woken up yet.</p><p>Murder Noir: </p><p>I heard the security tapes around the school were disabled by something today, rumor has it the security system is toast.</p><p>Ice Queen Jr:</p><p>It IS destroyed, I walked by there earlier when turning in papers to the front office. It looked like it was burned. Do you think it was the ruffians from the White Fang who were involved in this?</p><p>Murder Noir:</p><p>I told you to stop saying ruffians, it DOESN’T look like their normal targets. I don’t think they leave witnesses often. This wasn’t them.</p><p>Firecracker:</p><p>Whoever they are they are gonna pay for hurting my sister!</p><p>-<br/>Tai<br/>-</p><p>Tai:</p><p>Qrow, call me.</p><p>-</p><p>-2 missed calls from Tai-</p><p> </p><p>Qrow opened his eyes, peered out into the world where shades of bright light slipped through cheap blinds. The raven then closed his eyes as a headache made itself known to him. He hid under his blankets, blaming his late night for why his head felt like a hangover.</p><p>Hangover…?</p><p>A shot of fear hung over him.</p><p>Did he relapse?</p><p>Panic went through him. His memory of last night was oddly fuzzy. </p><p>The artist sat up quick, ignoring the pain in his head and running to his phone. He ignored the messages but saw Clover’s single tindr message pop up, relief like a tidal wave through as he viewed the text.</p><p>-<br/>Ebi Clover</p><p>Had a lot of fun last night, haven’t eaten out in a while, but wanted to say good morning to you. You had a few cups of coffee last night so drink a lot of water today! :)</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow felt his eyes well a bit, he smiled unashamedly at the mirror. A warmth underneath his jaw made him feel happy and uncontainable in his energy. He remembered it a bit better now, the text jogging his memory of the night before. Clover dropped him off and yawned his cute green eyes getting sleepy looking. </p><p>Either way, he was proud that he was dealing with his problems without alcohol.</p><p>He hadn’t relapsed, nor did he want to ever again. Clover definitely helped him see that what happened last night with Tai and Yang wasn’t his fault….Clover would have told him if it was. It was odd how much he trusted a man he hadn’t met more than twice, but the connection between them was undeniable. He trusted the detective to be honest with him if he was wrong.</p><p>What happened at the hospital was just a mistake that triggered a lot of feelings probably. With Ruby in the hospital, Tai was probably already on edge and Qrow walking in with a flask probably didn’t help. At the same time though, what Tai said last night in their arguement was burned into him. So when he looked at Tai’s text first and felt bitterness roll into his throat, he wasn’t surprised.</p><p>He clicks off his phone and decides he wasn’t ready to face this mess yet.</p><p>He needed breakfast and so did Harbringer.</p><p>He opened the door and went out to bring Harbringer out of his cage, the crow fluttering onto his shoulder easily. Qrow decided to make food then feed Harbringer since he wasn’t getting pushy this morning. </p><p>He made an egg sandwich with cheese and a fried egg. Breakfast done right. He checked the time and asked himself, did he want to call Tai after everything? What would Tai even say, was he going to shout at him more?</p><p>He got out his phone and spite leaked in as he read it the message again, he remembered what made him so upset. The thought of him losing Ruby, Yang never looking at him the same, Tai just dominating the arguement because he thought Qrow wasn’t worth listening to, all of it made his stomach turn. It wasn’t Tai’s fault in a way, but Qrow didn’t want to talk.</p><p>He groaned into his hands, just desperately wanting to go back to his memory of IHOP. Where Qrow could stare into those mature green eyes as he talked about the rough topics. Clover had listened to him, and gave him advice. Before his guts disappeared he wrote a text to Tai.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>No, I am not going to call you, but you are going to listen to what I say. </p><p>First off, I didn’t relapse and don’t plan to ever again. </p><p>Second, is that I don’t appreciate the fact that you went off on me IN A HOSPITAL and didn’t even let me defend myself. </p><p>Third of all, I care about these kids and you know that. I was worried for Ruby and YOU shoved me out the door without listening to me or what I had to say or EVEN TELLING ME if Ruby was alright. I still don’t know what happened to her or if she is okay, I get that you were stressed about Ruby, but so was I. Then you ran me out without saying anything about Ruby’s condition. </p><p>-</p><p>Qrow stopped and shuddered at the thought of Ruby maybe being dead. His need to call Tai actually surfacing before he pushed it down. The kid was alright, if it was any worse Tai’s coworkers would have contacted him. He stared at his text and some self doubt creeped in and with a heavy heart he wrote the last of his text.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I care about them Tai. I don’t care if you hate me or think I am shit. Those kids are all I have and I don’t plan to ever drink again if that means I can be there for them when they need me. </p><p>Or if you need me.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow sent it and regretted everything. Clover made him feel like he could be something more than what he was. Writing that message though, broke him inside. He wondered if Tai even cared about Qrow or saw him as family. That soured his thoughts quickly.</p><p>He sent it all and fought against the urge to go to the hospital to see Ruby. He had this deep rooted sense that he needed to hash things out with Tai first and go from there. He only hoped Ruby would continue being alright and Yang….Qrow knew Yang took time. Only she could start the process of forgiveness, just like her mother, Qrow would never win against her (other than video games).</p><p>Time would only tell.</p><p>Qrow got up and decided to draw something new, he wanted something to do. He could always make his new comic or maybe craft a storyline for one. Anything to stop his mind from wandering back to his family.</p><p>He got to work, only stopping a few times to take care of Harbringer or check his commission work. Oddly enough, he was feeling motivated to get some actual storylines down. People weren’t kidding when they say artists were attracted to tragedy, the motivation one got from it was a huge payoff. Qrow already had his fair share of little misfortunes, he didn’t need his muse to be solely in tragic events. </p><p>After a while he forgot that he hadn’t sent the detective a response text. He shot Clover a simple message quickly before he got too into his work.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I had a great night too. Thanks for being there, it definitely helped me think about things, Hope you weren’t too sleep deprived in the morning.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover was indeed tired, even his co-workers could tell.</p><p>The investigation was hitting a rough patch currently and the brunette drank more coffee to supplement sleep...it wasn’t working enough to be at full capacity.</p><p>However, his fatigue couldn’t match the small giddiness of seeing Qrow last night. He sighed at his desk and looked blankly at papers that would most likely get him nowhere. The detective almost wished he had hugged Qrow a little tighter and another part of him wished he hadn’t hugged him at all.</p><p>Not because it was a bad hug or anything like that, but because it was making his heart race a mile a minute to think about. He now knew how the older man felt in his arms and the knowledge was powerfully distracting. Distracting as in for once he was actually losing focus at work over Qrow and hugging him. </p><p>Not in a sexual way mind you….well, not entirely, the thought did cross his mind. He wasn’t a saint, but what he really wanted was to feel close to someone. It took him hugging Qrow for Clover to realize he hadn’t hugged someone in a long time. Clover put down the papers in hand and looked around. </p><p>His mind imaginarily feeling the hug again around his body, hos satisfied he felt in it.</p><p>It was something so trusting and domestic. Clover never knew he liked hugging and he physically longed for it now. A real eye opener about how many daydreams he wanted to have that involved hugging. </p><p>Hugging someone from behind, sitting in laps and just sleeping in the same bed, Clover picked at the edge of his paper just thinking how sweet it would be to listen to Qrow talk with his whiskey voice about Christmas as they laid together on a couch, just cuddling and watching an old winter movie with cocoa. Qrow scratching into the back of Clover’s scalp absent mindedly as they watched the snow fall outside. </p><p>The edge of the paper ripped and Clover paused.</p><p>Ah, that was unprofessional and again he was getting out of focus. Clover made a sound of discontent and drank his coffee, trying harder to read the papers in front of him rather than destroying them.</p><p>“You alright?” Hare looked over at Clover from her desk, leaning back in her chair, “you seem more...lost than usual.”</p><p>Lost was a good word, swept away in his own little world. Clover recentered himself with a huff, dusting away the torn edge of the paper into the trash. The document wasn’t important. Hare was right, he needed to focus more on the case.</p><p>“Yeah, a lot on my mind is all, how’s the robbery scene coming along, anything new found since yesterday?” </p><p>Hare’s chair squeaked obnoxiously as she leaned back and looked at the ceiling in defeat. “Nothing, whoever did the clean up there was thorough, might have a solid history of house robbing. There’s no way that was done by someone who wasn’t involved.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Clover asked, almost wishing he had been at the scene, a part of him had some lingering affection for active field work. Hare’s chair settled back to the ground as she grimaced. “They knew what to look for and where, nothing was out of place or even off putting.”</p><p>Clover paused once he saw Hare focusing, she was thinking quick. Something was connecting for her as she put a finger to her chin in thought. Always a good tell sign for Hare. </p><p>“But…” he prodded helpfully, a smile gracing his face.</p><p>Hare’s bright eyes glared in Clover’s direction, knowing his game, “I think…” she started, “they knew we were onto them, why else would they make a clean sweep like that but break the window so haphazardly?”</p><p>“What if the robber didn’t have the skill to unlock the door or maybe they wanted it to look like a normal robbery from the outside?” Clover questioned and Hare stood up and slammed her hands down a fist in the air. </p><p>“No no! Elm and Marrow when they were looking up financial reports they saw that Lionhart had zeroed his fund the day before! Since we have proof he was alive still when he pulled his money, there can be a few explanations.”</p><p>Clover waited as the short girl seemed to get her summarizing straight. “I think...Lionheart was trying to run away. It would explain why everything was rushed, maybe he stopped by the school to get the last of his things but he was stopped? I think that the robbery and homicide are done by 2 different people from the same...group.”</p><p>The word ‘group’ was used lightly, especially considering who they suspected was behind it. The word was like spiteful for are to use, but despite her feelings, she remained unaccusing. Something Clover was glad for as a leader.</p><p>“The homicide was brutal while the job done in the estate was strategic.”</p><p>Clover nodded, that sounded like a theory that would fit well, but….</p><p>“Where is his luggage if he was going on a trip? His car was in the school parking lot but there was nothing in it that resembled luggage inside it when we checked or anything close to a map.”</p><p>Hare seemed to agree about the missing piece. </p><p>If he was going on a trip, where was his luggage? Had there ever been luggage? And if so, could they find proof of the money and a trail? </p><p>“Maybe we check around his house and see if we can find a passport, because I guarantee he wasn’t just taking a normal trip with the amount of money he had.”</p><p>Clover smiled, that sounded like a good lead.</p><p>“Good idea, maybe talk to the secretaries at Haven about shirts and pants they remember him wearing, perhaps his closet is missing a few recent pieces that would explain luggage being stolen.”</p><p>Hare seemed to jump on the chance to get out of the office. “On it!” He smiled at her enthusiastic reply, she had been searching for a lead all day. ‘Teamwork’ was more than just being able to ‘work’, you also had to communicate well and this was the very reason why. Sometimes 2 minds help each other and with 5 minds, they could truly figure out anything they needed to.</p><p>They were the Ace Operatives, Atlas’ best detective force for a reason. They didn’t become egotistical over their title, Clover made sure everyone worked to earn it, every single day. Which is why he needed to focus and contribute to the team’s findings. </p><p>He tried not to be hypocritical in his life and he wouldn’t start now.</p><p>Once again, Clover was by himself checking up on any other events in the area. If there were 2 crimes happening in the same place, maybe there were other things connected outside of Atlas? If this really was Salem’s doing then she had reached far and wide. She could be using Haven crime to cover up the real plan in other places. He saw some dust robberies, a long string around Beacon area, a few theorists articles taking up his screen on what these dust robbers plan to do. A few petty thefts of homes and altercations around Mistral itself.</p><p>Then Clover saw something that was odd. He looked up each kingdom by itself, while other areas were doing fine, Beacon’s crime rate seemed to be skyrocketing. Specifically due to Grimm violence (Grimm were everywhere though) and robberies of dust stores. Was it because of the White Fang and sightings?</p><p>Then a thought occurred to him.</p><p>What if the White Fang was working with Salem? </p><p>He stopped himself right there, so far there was no connection between them and they were both gangs who hated each other. Clover promised himself he would ask James about it, but he shouldn’t make assumptions, but it wouldn’t hurt to get permission to INVESTIGATE if there was a connection.</p><p>He kept scrolling for a while.</p><p>His eyes stopped on a girl that he recognized immediately.</p><p>Qrow’s niece Ruby Rose in an article next to another girl who was a celebrity known for athletic prowess. The young star athlete Pyrrha Nikos. The golden child of Pumpkin Pete Cereal and the tentative potential Olympic Athlete.</p><p>He read the headline with a heavy heart.</p><p>Star Pyrrha Nikos Disappearance and a Young Student In a Coma, Both From Beacon High School.</p><p>He didn’t even dare click on the article, but he did send a link to it to Qrow.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Was checking out some crime articles surrounding Beacon and recognized Ruby in a photo. I haven’t gone through it yet but I hope this helps you get some information if you still need it.</p><p>(totally fake article y’all, just made it up)<br/>www.Remanent-Watch.com/articles/recent/jdfvnfhnecnjdkszwwdn </p><p>-</p><p>After Clover sent it he went back to work, hoping that helped Qrow get some peace of mind he was looking for. He got a text from Hare a few minutes later and she reported that she couldn’t find a passport and that indeed quite a few clothing pieces that were recently used by Lionheart were missing. Clover decided to start file a request to view Lionheart’s emails, text messages, and browser searches. Maybe he would be able to at least find out some new information, like a receipt for an airline ticket or train ticket.</p><p>This case was becoming increasingly difficult, Clover only hoped he was lucky enough to find Salem in handcuffs at the end of it, IF she was the culprit.</p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>“So you are saying that you were beaten by a little girl?” The voice was sneering across the table, the man who owned the voice was visibly amused. The lanky male who spoke was a man in his late 40’s, black fitted hair that was sparse upon his scalp. A full mustache across his face combated the thin head hair in a way that would be funny if it didn’t actually fit his shallow personality. This man was named Author Watts and Cinder despised him.</p><p>Cinder watched in agony across the table as she couldn’t speak a word on her own behalf.</p><p>Her mouth opened and closed with nothing but scratchy breath gracing the air. Her fist slammed down onto the long table, which only served to fuel a wicked smile on the man’s face.</p><p>She wanted to burn that mustache Watts was picking at, wanted to watch him look at her in fear, but she remained seated.</p><p>She couldn’t physically say a word in her defence and her hatred grew ever deep for the one who did this to her. Her whole body was still vibrating in pain.. That damn red skirted bitch!</p><p>Ruby Rose, her name would be forever burned into her skull literally. Ruby Rose who….Cinder mentally growled, she tried to avoid thinking of it.</p><p>This little girl fucked up her operation and now was a missing link who could expose EVERYTHING!</p><p>Just one loose strand could send it all toppling down. </p><p>Granted the girl only saw something that was a mere side quest, but the fact she could recognize Cinder as Nikos’ kidnapper would be enough. Enough for what, you might ask….even she didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>Salem was going to have her head, she only hoped it was her head and not a head attached to an endlessly tortured body.</p><p>Cinder heard nervous shuffling behind her. Her lackeys, Mercury and Emerald, were noticeably upset at Watts’ accusation. She needed them to stay still and silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a highschool girl isn’t going to ruin everything,” the silver headed man behind Cinder murmured quietly, Cinder’s dear little lackey should know when to be mouthy at this point. Cinder couldn’t even tell him to quiet himself. </p><p>“Yes, but Cinder let her get away after she already injured Cinder AND saw her face, it’s quite pathetic really, but I am thankful. I never knew how much I loved the quiet till now.”</p><p>Watts smirked knowingly under his thick mustache and once again Cinder glared with her one eye. She gestured to Emerald, her other lackey to her right translate what she was saying to Watts.</p><p>Emerald got close enough to hear soft whispers and nodded after a moment.</p><p>“Cinder said that she will get revenge on that Ruby girl and that she still completed her mission. We have Pyrrha Nikos and now everything is in place for Beacon to fall.”</p><p>“That’s right, you will get your revenge all in due time dear Cinder,” the booming voice made everyone freeze in place. The atmosphere sharpened as a woman came into view of the door, her pure white hair imposing upon the red, gold and dark brown colors of the room. Not a single person could fully suppress a shudder at her powerful gait.</p><p>The Grimm Witch was here. </p><p>Not a single second late as she seemed to float across the ground to the head of her table, all eyes solely trained on her. Unlike leaders who intimidated with their clacking of shoes, she was quiet as she approached. An elegant assassin and a master strategist with a no failure policy. </p><p>Truly a powerful woman.</p><p>Her white hair menacing as it reminded them of a silhouetted spider, her burning blood red eyes only adding to her striking visage. She believed in a quiet more palpable form of power in manipulation, strategy and fear. She was indeed a witch, because she could do nearly impossible things with a single pawn as long as they listened to her every word. She could tear down economies, lead a whole town to their own demise and plot a flawless murder spree without a single stone left for police to turn.</p><p>A true genius in a playing field all on her own.</p><p>Salem was what Fear whispered before it slept at night and what Fear had nightmares about.</p><p>The Grimm leader, the witch, Salem had arrived.</p><p>“Watts, do you think it wise to tear down Cinder when your job has yet to be done? If you have that much confidence in yourself to do so, then I expect your part to be executed perfectly.”</p><p>Silence ebbed into the room as the leader of the Grimm sat at the end of the table, followed by a single goon. She kept him as a pet and was her most faithful servant, who acted only on Salem’s command. Lionheart’s death done in by an untraceable knife by her goon. A harmless looking goon who was silent on their feet, a true assassin. </p><p>Watts instantly settled as the comment entered the air, his nerves seeming to make him silent.</p><p>“Cinder got done with what she went to do, this problem is but a small setback. We should consider ourselves lucky that this...incident was minor so to speak damage wise.”</p><p>Cinder’s mind screamed and her blood raged against her body at the word minor as she grunted with what voice she had and slammed her fist against the table. Her mind flashing to that insolent bitch who saw her and threw the goddamn knife in her eye that made her miss killing Pyrrha Nikos and accidentally setting off the explosive in her hand. </p><p>Her nub of an arm felt scratchy and pained, her eye burned with unspoken tears, an empty burned socket now present where the knife had been thrown on her left side.</p><p>‘Minor?’ </p><p>‘Lucky?’</p><p>Those are the words she would have never chosen.</p><p>Cinder was enraged and while the room quieted before the witch, Cinder felt herself quake with uncontrollable thoughts of how she would kill that girl.</p><p>“Would it make you feel better to get rid of her now?” the gentle words were off putting when Salem said them. </p><p>Then again, Salem had a soft spot for the show’s starring role, Cinder. After all, Cinder played an important part in it all.</p><p>Salem took the simple nod from Cinder serious and turned to a man sitting to a seat nearby. </p><p>Cinder retained herself from shivering at the man’s appearance, sunken eyes and psychopathic gaze. Disgusting. The man seemed giddy as the witch turned to him, already knowing what would be asked. </p><p>“Tyrian, make the girl who did this to our poor Cinder pay - by any means necessary.”</p><p>That was all it took to send the black haired man’s gaze at Cinder. The black haired woman’s single eye narrowed. His eyes glowing a poisonous sickly pink hue who said hauntingly, “an eye for an eye, or would you rather an arm? Oops I forgot, we aren’t talking now, are we little Cinder?” a crazed cackle and piercing gaze sending crawling sensations down Cinder’s spine. </p><p>She wanted to kill Ruby herself, but this murdering psycho would be enough to finish the job.</p><p>Cinder watched Tyrian rise from his seat and form the most unnerving smile as he swung his mechanical knife tail around. One of Watt’s creations to keep Tyrian satisfied with his weapons, a poisoned tail of sorts. Perfect for the sleazebag that Tyrian Callows was. She watched as the man started to sing songs and abruptly laugh. He looked mentally disturbed, Cinder’s own lackeys inching closer to her seat to avoid him walking behind them. </p><p>Tyrian Callows was a well known murderer whose mind was rampantly unnerving. He was one person that Cinder could never understand and sincerely HOPED she never would.</p><p>Another cackle as he leaves the room to fulfill the witch’s request was something sinister.</p><p>Cinder had no doubt that Ruby Rose was going to die painfully by Tyrian’s playful killing style.</p><p>The black haired woman grabbed at her missing arm and eye.</p><p>Everything felt like it was on fire, but by tonight, 2 of her problems would be solved. </p><p>One little red menace would die and the shining Beacon of Remanent would fall to the hands of Grimm.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Aryes: So uh, Plot happened and you can guess things gonna get a bit uh crazy, you know what I am sayin'! It is all fun in games till Tyrian comes out to play! How are we feeling about everything? Hope you guys are enjoying the plot! The story forever thickens and who knows how everything will go down! OOOhh if anyone has any questions or anything I will have fun being vague about them mwhahahaha!</p><p>Also in the this fanfic Valentine's day is coming up cause it's winter so what do you think our boys should do to get away from it all~?</p><p>Anyways, been stormy here where I am at and your guy's comments got me through the hardest part of the storm because I was writing like a maniac! So feed me them kudos, comments and those subscribes because I am a hungry bitch for validation (which isn't that healthy but considering I only write crack ships usually, this is a different feeling all together!😂😂😂😂) </p><p>See you guys sometime this week with another update~</p><p>-Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARYES: This chapter is a real head twister y'all. I had to heavily rewrite this but I still thinking i was a bit repetitive and word-heavy on it, but I hope it is still good! It has been a week y'all, you knew it was coming! Here is the chapter, hope it's okay. (me very nervous about it actually)</p><p>Warning: Guilt, fear, uncomfortable, grief, more mentions of summer, actually dealing with years of emotions, reconciliation</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY</p><p>AHHHHHH I really am hoping you guys aren't lost in this chapter 😂</p><p>-Aryes</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chapter 12: Things Can Change</p><p>-</p><p>Sometimes there were hallways of thoughts in your head. Imagine grand red carpets that led down corridors full of labeled doors, gold plating lining your most precious ones names. There were so many doors and sometimes those doors, if opened led do other corridors.</p><p>Then you would be going down memory lane as they say, but really it is just a chase scene from Scooby Doo where you open your mom’s door in your family corridor and end being able to be transported to the hallway of either, ‘family past’ , ‘parental memories’, ‘times when mom got mad at me’ or maybe even the hallway of ‘things people have said about my mother’. </p><p>These doors CAN be good things to open, but then there are times when it is best to shut those doors and never revisit them. </p><p>Like an ‘talking about my ex boyfriend’ door in the hallway of ‘memories that will always make my dates awkward’.</p><p>Yeah, that’s one door I doubt anyone wants to open on a date, but say you do open that door.</p><p>If you open that train of thought, it leads to a whole hell of a lot more doors. In fact, opening that one door about him ends opening the whole hallway of ‘Rick, my hot ex-boyfriend who still wants to be with me’.</p><p>Just one little door opened up more doors like... </p><p>‘Christmas with my ex-boyfriend’,<br/> ‘birthdays with my ex-boyfriend’,<br/> ‘the breakup with Rick’, <br/> ‘The rebound sex for Rick which made me miss Rick’<br/>‘How many times did I almost call Rick back’</p><p>All those thoughts and memories are now free to roam around and before you know you are back with your hot boyfriend Rick, who still is a shit wad who occasionally was nice.</p><p>That was the power of the mind, full of ways to shut out and open up thoughts.</p><p>That’s why the mind was so so intricate. Just a maze of hallways and doors that connect.</p><p>That’s why doors that led to horrible thoughts and memories that once opened, were hard to go back and close. Once the thought came to be,a door was created and could rarely be erased. </p><p>Tai Xiao Long believed this completely, used it as examples in his English classes, that the mind had doors of thoughts that could be harder to open AND close. Those words could lead to new doors being created and some are already there waiting to be found.</p><p>He would tell kids things like, ‘words are powerful weapons that can change the world’. </p><p>He was right, they were powerful. Tai believed that to be true as an English professor that the these doors were like thoughts and hallways grouped them together. All a part of retaining and accessing memory. It was like a game, because if you open one thought, it could be related to 15 other thoughts and they all open at once. He also thought that sometimes closing a thought, shutting it away could also close other thoughts, repression in its truest form.</p><p>Tai always imagined in his head there was all different types of hallways, his seperated into people and his memories with those people. Every person’s hallway decorated to emphasize what that person was like. </p><p>The person he liked to imagine often enough was his late love Summer Rose. He could see black and red and golds, all sorts of whites, fancy but not enough to be daunting. A red carpet on black tile floor, with grey walls and wooden white doors with gold knobs and name tags above them.</p><p>Summer’s hallway of memories was always open, her thoughts and memories always a forefront in his mind.</p><p>He never realized however that one door was closed in Summer’s hallway. </p><p>A white door with a roughened golden knob that said ‘Team Memories’, it was one that had been shut for a long long time because Tai hadn’t the faintest idea what lay behind it. </p><p>That is until everything at the hospital happened. </p><p>The words jostled the tight door, attacking the door knob. It had been wearing with time, the unsaid words now out in the open blasted that damn door to hell when he finally cleared through the angered haze. The dust of anger settled in Tai as soon as he saw Qrow leave and like a freight train the reality of what he had done hit him.</p><p>That’s why everything in him winced when he remembered Qrow’s face twisted in agony when they fought, hating even more the fact that he had been reveling in it. </p><p>How long had he been so bitter to Qrow?</p><p>What finally got through to him?</p><p>Of course, it was always Summer.</p><p>-</p><p>‘BECAUSE IT WAS SUMMER’S LAST GIFT TO ME BEFORE SHE DISAPPEARED!’</p><p>-</p><p>Those words finally opened up the last door in Summer’s hall as well as several other doors in other halls that had remained shut. A whole corridor of Qrow memories, metal weird and gears around the doors finally cranked to life. </p><p>The doors busting open with memories were the ones that Tai had tried to repress to justify his anger towards him. </p><p>That blind grief that gave way to trying to cope with loss, it had become a monster in him.</p><p>No…</p><p>Tai knew that once again he was trying to blame something else. The one who had become a monster was no one but him.</p><p>To cope with his own grief he created an imaginary enemy in Qrow. </p><p>He USED Qrow’s bad luck as a target for his anger.</p><p>Tai pointed his finger at Qrow, became critical of him, and used him to deal with his issues...even when Qrow never warranted any of it. Tai felt shame creep into his whole body. </p><p>This wasn’t the man Summer fell in love with and he paled at the thought of what Summer would have said to him for hurting Qrow.</p><p>She would have looked sternly at him and “Tai Xiao Long, this is not the man I know. You never think about someone else’s point of view, you get so caught up and emotional that you forget that you aren’t the center of the world. Go and apologize!” </p><p>As usual, even mental Summer was right, but why had it taken him so long to realize that?  </p><p>Wasn’t he a better person than this? </p><p>He knew he tried to be for the girl’s, but obviously he hadn’t been trying hard enough.</p><p>The blonde could remember it all with clarity in a way that made guilt claw at his back. He was a hypocrite preaching that kids use their words mindfully yet he wielded every sharp word and phrase at Qrow’s weak points. </p><p>Alcoholism, not being enough, Summer disappearing, his break up and loneliness, his inability to deal with things without a crutch, him being a bad influence to the kids, that his misfortune was a reflection of his shittiness, and that he was the reason everything bad happened to his family, all of these topics were lacerations to Qrow’s heart. </p><p>Tai Xiao Long knew that, and enjoyed hurting him EVERY SINGLE TIME.</p><p>Now that he had come partially to his senses...he felt physically repulsed by himself.</p><p>Now he couldn’t even get ahold of Qrow and the thought of something happening to him finally shook the blonde back to reality. A 10 year long fog lifted as the doors opened. </p><p>Qrow Branwen was a human with emotions who, despite being drunk, had been there for Yang, Ruby and Tai from day 1. He could have left like his sister, he could have gone back home, or even went after Summer. </p><p>Instead he stayed with Tai, Yang, and Ruby even as Tai treated him like trash for 10 whole years.</p><p>Tai felt like crying, wondering how many death glares he had given that flask over the years, not even knowing what it meant?</p><p>How many times was he the reason Qrow drank?</p><p>How far down had he fallen to become such a villain to his only supporter since the beginning?</p><p>The scarier question was one he hoped he would never answer, the question of ‘how far would I have gone?’</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>He didn’t have an answer.</p><p>Qrow was...Qrow was more...it was so hard to put into words. It felt like he was falling and overflowing with realizations that shouldn’t be shocking.</p><p>Qrow loved Summer, Tai could remember it on his face when they all had met, how Qrow always was happy to be around them despite acting aloof. Secretly enjoying being in their company.</p><p>Tai forgot how Qrow had always been honest with him, told him to snap out of his funk and protect the kids. </p><p>Tai forgot just how much Ruby and Yang LOVED Uncle Qrow and how the feeling had always been mutual. That Qrow had done more than most uncles to ensure those kids safety and protection.</p><p>As Tai Xiao Long sat in his bed with his phone in hand calling fretfully and texting Qrow, he was scared, scared that he had done something terribly irreversible. The worst case scenarios running through his head DID NOT help and he knew that this fear and worry was only a fraction of what Qrow had dealt with. After 3 hours of worrying plus everything with Ruby, the teacher’s body shut down once his head hit the pillow.</p><p>When he woke up the next morning, clothes from yesterday still firmly on his body, he felt everything rush back to him again. He checked his phone immediately and saw that he had a message from Qrow, a part of him was relieved when he read it. </p><p>Then there was the part of him that tightened painfully.</p><p>-<br/>‘<br/>Qrow Branwen</p><p>No, I am not going to call you, but you are going to listen to what I say. </p><p>First off, I didn’t relapse and don’t plan to ever again. </p><p>Second, is that I don’t appreciate the fact that you went off on me IN A HOSPITAL and didn’t even let me defend myself. </p><p>Third of all, I care about these kids and you know that. I was worried for Ruby and YOU shoved me out the door without listening to me or what I had to say or EVEN TELLING ME if Ruby was alright. I still don’t know what happened to her or if she is okay, I get that you were stressed about Ruby, but so was I. Then you ran me out without saying anything about Ruby’s condition. </p><p>I care about them Tai. I don’t care if you hate me or think I am shit. Those kids are all I have and I don’t plan to ever drink again if that means I can be there for them when they need me. </p><p>Or if you need me.</p><p>-</p><p>Tai trembled as he got out of his bed, tears dripped down his face and he cried. Genuine tears that did nothing to lessen the choking bitterness that lay in his throat.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Qrow...Qrow didn’t have anyone but them...Tai’s face scrunched up ugly.</p><p>The blonde could remember the last fight Raven had with Qrow, could remember it like it was yesterday when Raven tried to leave Yang when she was 2. Qrow pleaded for her to stay, that being at Beacon was better than being at home and Raven punched him, called him a failure AND a traitor to the Branwen Tribe. He could hear Raven screeching in his head, Tai trying to stop her from hurting him. </p><p>Qrow was abandoned and technically disowned by his sister, Tai could remember the pained look as Raven verbal abuse took a heavier toll than physical pain. Qrow, who tried to get Raven to stay for him and the girls, always was paying the price.</p><p>Then there was Qrow’s boyfriend Ozpin, one of the reasons Qrow stayed at Beacon instead of going back to the Branwen Den, turned out to be a pathological liar who had secret identities and a long lost wife. </p><p>That was when even Tai turned Qrow away from Yang’s birthday party, Qrow who had always been there for the kids and yet Tai...he never did anything to help Qrow.</p><p>He couldn’t even remember when he had helped Qrow with anything.</p><p>He hadn’t realized what it meant to truly be alone. He always thought he was the victim of his story, because he never cared enough about anyone after Summer disappeared. </p><p>He didn’t realize how terrifying it meant to be all alone until now. </p><p>Ruby was in the hospital, Yang was shutting down, and for Qrow, Tai Xiao Long finally said all those nasty things he had always passive aggressively thought about, every doubt or hurtful comment.</p><p>He had shut him out entirely and burned him.</p><p>Now that it was gone, out of his system, he thought he would feel lighter or feel like he was righteous. Only for him to find that a cold hollowness was left. </p><p>It got through to him now.</p><p>He finally understood that hurting Qrow would never heal him.</p><p>His cold fingers touched the phone nervously and his head swam with guilt. He felt like he would be sick. He couldn’t call, Qrow had made that clear as day. Tai needed to talk to Qrow in person, he needed to physically break his verbal cycle.</p><p>It wouldn’t even BEGIN to undo what he had done.</p><p>Tai bet that no matter what he did that he would never be able to take back what he had done, BUT...he didn’t care about being forgiven this time. He needed to apologize for so much, not because TAI needed it, but because QROW needed to know it.<br/>Fear and determination fueled him, a combination that worked like a charm.</p><p>Tai stood up and yelled up the stairs, “Yang, I am heading out. We are going to see your sister later so be ready to go by 2.” He heard a simple ‘sure’ from his daughter, she wasn’t as talkative today. That was understandable, he let it go and was just happy to get a reply.</p><p>-</p><p>Working from home was an experience, hell, being an artist was an experience too.</p><p>Qrow wouldn’t change his job in a million years.</p><p>Why did he like being an artist?</p><p>Well imagine messing up everything in your entire life and then someone telling you that art is just literally tons of unique mistakes and a dash of a good skill set. After hearing that, Qrow immediately went into art, and was praised for things he thought were mistakes (albeit some mistakes were a bit more extensive and not the best for his grades, but he managed).</p><p>Qrow at first was interested in being able to have a steady that he knew wouldn’t affect other people, but art kinda became his thing.</p><p>It did more than JUST act as an outlet for his bad luck, it actually was really damn soothing.</p><p>Qrow never knew why art made him so peaceful, even the parts that aggravated him. While he enjoyed digital art and making it, every once in a while he needed to get away from it. It was times like these that he enjoyed painting. </p><p>Because you can ALWAYS cover up mistakes, it just took time and Qrow had loads of time.</p><p>He had some canvases waiting for him to paint on, but he was still planning on what to put on it. A small black fan was sitting in the corner on low, blowing air to circulate. Qrow didn’t plan to die by paint fumes, even if by accident. His plan was to always take safety measures.</p><p>The ground of his living room was now covered in tarp everywhere, old and new paint brushes and paints lined an old small table, the wooden table completely covered in paint. Qrow had an oversized disgusting yellow track suit on (which was also covered in paint) and he had his paint thinner on the table ready to be used. </p><p>He rolled his shoulders, a ripple of cracks accompanying the silence of the apartment.</p><p>Qrow put on some music, something that got him into what he was doing.</p><p>Also it was combating the new loneliness of his apartment. He really missed those kids, how he would be painting while they were playing a game at the table. He remembered one time where he accidentally got paint on Yang’s hair...now THAT was some bad luck. He smiled and went over to his laptop on the granite counter tops, putting on a shuffled playlist of his favorites.</p><p>Most music he chose was either upbeat or something that fit the mood of what he wanted to paint. Right now, he wanted to make something for Maria. She had been really nice over the years and maybe he would have the painting done before her birthday in the summer. He could mentally see it, Maria’s character the Grimm Reaper standing on a wooden bridge in a mountainous valley, fog rolling all around. The picture would show the huntress's back and through the fog the silhouette of a giant bird would be coming. </p><p>He smiled a little, wanting to make it more like a movie poster. </p><p>Maria WAS a showstopping gal, the bigger the gesture the better.</p><p>At least that’s what he planned on doing until someone knocked on his door. </p><p>Qrow huffed and put down the things in his hand, lamenting the fact that he might forget what the vision for the painting was. A little annoyance surged at him. Interruptions.</p><p>He bet it was a delivery person for a different apartment complex who got the wrong door, of course his bad luck might cause interruption to his art process today.That had to be the explanation. Otherwise, he wasn’t expecting anyone to drop by. Qrow didn’t know that many people, so he was a little weirded out by the knocking to be honest.</p><p>He checked through the peephole and then remembered that Ruby had made up a game where her friends tried to guess who was knocking at the door. They kept cheating so of course she blocked the peep hole with some paper, but now Qrow wishes she hadn’t. </p><p>Then again, who was he to know that he would be visited by someone uninvited. </p><p>He looked around and saw Harbringer safely in his cage, then he opened the door. </p><p>He immediately wished he hadn’t.</p><p>There were few things that surprised Qrow anymore, BUT Tai Xiao Long showing up at his apartment was definitely something he had never expected.</p><p>Qrow was indeed surprised, because Tai Xiao Long had never once, in all Qrow’s 14 years of living near Beacon, come inside his home.</p><p>-</p><p>Tai was half expecting Qrow to be gone.</p><p>The surprised look that he got from the older male was not unexpected. Tai actually had never physically been to Qrow’s apartment. It was a bit uncomfortable and jarring for them both it seemed. Now that he was here, Tai didn’t know what to expect.</p><p>Fortunately, formalities were a default setting.</p><p>“May I uh come in?”</p><p>Qrow blinked in a way that Tai recognized, a pure look of confusion. </p><p>“Uh yeah yeah, sorry about the mess,” Qrow rushed to say and the moment the blonde was in, Qrow shut the door.</p><p>“No, it's fine, I came over unannounced,” he said gently as he could and the smaller man just stared for a moment. For some reason, the blonde had imagined Qrow’s home to be a bit more unkempt. </p><p>Yet it was cleaner than his own house.</p><p>Another assumption of his towards Qrow was thrown away..</p><p>“You can uh...have a seat if you want, but I am still not sure why you are here to begin with...finally come to cut ties?”</p><p>Tai bit the sides of his mouth sharply at the statement, guilt making his stomach flip as his nerves came back like a tornado. He was practically swimming in it. The words sounded strained from Qrow too. </p><p>“No I...I wanted to talk to you,” Tai started and he sat down on the blue couch, momentairly put off by its ridiculous amount of coziness. A comfy place Qrow had here, he understood why the girls would want to come over. </p><p>Though the tarp and art supplies were probably a temporary sight, Tai’s eyes lingered on it, another preconception shattered. </p><p>He always thought Qrow did the bare minimum of anything, but each item that was set on a small little table and the safety measures said otherwise.</p><p>The raven haired man going over to turn off his music, a classic Brittany Spears song dying out. </p><p>Tai watched as Qrow sat on a barstool with Ruby’s name on it, another one in the corner looked like the bunny on the Pumpkin Pete’s boxes. Something in him warming and chilling all at once, Tai was feeling so many things being in this place. </p><p>He knew what he had to do and ignored how he felt.</p><p>The blonde then looked at Qrow, REALLY LOOKED at Qrow. He could see the jumpiness as soon as the man sat down, the fingers were moving, the eyes weren’t focused or centered on him, his legs kept changing position as the dreadful silence lingered on.</p><p>Everything clicked. </p><p>Qrow wasn't just scared of him. Qrow Branwen was absolutely terrified. Tai hated how he knew that so well.</p><p>The fact that Tai could tell when Qrow was afraid, but for some reason, could never tell you what month Qrow’s birthday was, was in itself appalling. </p><p>Tai’s body lurched like it was going to be sick, Qrow’s whole body seemed pale and waiting, waiting to be verbally decapitated. Tai’s mere presence made him feel that way. How had Tai  never figured that out? Guess he had always thought Qrow was just unsocial with him, the raven haired man’s aloof attitude always seeming a bit conceited to Tai.</p><p>Turns out he was just too afraid to be near him and that thought alone was enough for Tai to feel like he wanted to cry. </p><p>“I’m sorry for what happened at the hospital,” the small voice was layered with emotions, Tai’s own throat getting tight as he was overcome with those same questions as before.</p><p>‘How long has it been this way?’</p><p>‘We weren’t always like this, what changed?’</p><p>‘How could I become like this?’</p><p>‘It’s my fault isn’t it?’</p><p>A breath shuddered out of him as he hid his head, he was a coward. To have thrown all those fighting words like a fucking monster and now he couldn’t even tell his apologies to Qrow’s face.</p><p>He was the absolute worst, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Tai, let’s just drop it. It’s fine as long as Ruby’s fine, it’s fine.”</p><p>The blonde man froze.</p><p>What part about any of THAT argument was fine?</p><p>“Fine? It’s not fine, it hasn’t been fine in a long time….between you and me-,” the room felt like it was swirling, he looked and saw Qrow looking at him with an alarmed panicked face.</p><p>“Coul-” Qrow tried to speak but Tai held up his hand to stop.</p><p>“-And it’s my fault things are like this. All because I couldn’t fucking hold myself together after Summer and then, to cover up the fact that I couldn’t handle myself, I unfairly blamed you. Even when I knew what happened wasn’t your fault or your bad luck. What I s-”</p><p>“BUT WHAT IF IT WAS MY FAULT!?” </p><p>Tai snapped his head upward, away from his hands and his body went taut at the shout, Qrow stood up and threw the barstool onto the ground. </p><p>Red eyes blazing and sparkling like they were on fire, his expression of pure frustration as it morphed into something pained. Qrow’s whole body trembling now, whether it was anger or sadness Tai couldn’t tell. The angered expression turned weak and alarmed at his own outburst.</p><p>Qrow lowered himself to the ground, the tarp crinkling as he crouched and his head beneath crossed arms.</p><p>“What if I am the reason Summer never came back?” </p><p>Qrow’s whisper was so quiet but it hurt so much, every laugh from Summer coming back to haunt the blonde in an instant. Tremors wracked at Qrow’s body and Tai felt hotness shock itself beneath his eyes as tears swam into view. </p><p>Qrow was always so sure of himself, even when he was in school. </p><p>Confidence and collectedness just oozed from his lazy persona but this was no longer that boy. </p><p>This was a man who had given up everything for Ruby and Yang. Qrow had given up his sister’s approval and family home, he had given his time and effort towards helping raise the kids, he had given up what helped him cope through his own issues, and he had even dealt with all of Tai’s bullshit without a word.</p><p>Tai should have been thanking him over and over again, a thousand times by now. The reason Tai could work late at school was because of Qrow, the reason he had his home was because Qrow scouted the area for houses that were worth the price, Qrow’s consistent sacrifice was what helped Tai and the kids get to where they were today.</p><p>Tai slid from the couch, didn’t even hesitate as the emotions leaped over him like a tidal wave. </p><p>What he had done could never be undone, but what he could still do had yet to be determined. </p><p>He put his hand atop Qrow’s back and hesitantly hugged the crouched figure tightly. He saw Qrow’s head popping out, reddened face and shock written on it, but Tai paid no mind. He hugged Qrow as if he was one of the girls, and just said that he was sorry for everything he had put Qrow through. </p><p>He could feel worn hands grab at his white shirt roughly and the sound of sobbing commenced.</p><p>It was surreal in a way that wasn’t normal for either of them. </p><p>Both men finally fully engulfing themselves in the emotion they never fully were able to show. </p><p>Grief was powerful and 10 years later, that grief finally brought them to the same team again. </p><p>Summer always brought them back together, even if she was gone.<br/>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Aryes: AHHAHAHDJFNRGNGNI PLEASE TELL EM IF THIS WAS HARD TO UNDERSTAND SINCE WITH TAI IT WAS A WHOLE THOUGHT PROCESS. </p><p>Seriously, if it is too crazy please let me know, it is fair to say I am insecure about this chapter to be honest because it was basically all Tai's thought processes happened (My thought processes be crazy weird and fast) so if it seems repetitive I am kinda sorry. If even after that word vomit of a chapter you are still hanging around, feed me kudos, comments and them subscribes, I post every week. I am sorry it is a slow burn. I promise more stuff will happen next chapter, but I kinda just went deep into the spiral of Tai's guilt and it kept going 😭 I wanted it to be a believable reconciliation. </p><p>I love y'all, writing this is fun, this chapter was a bit rough to edit but we did it! </p><p>WHOSE READY FOR SOME ACTUAL ACTION NEXT CHAPTER!? </p><p>(I am hyped because the She-Ra: Princesses of Power has their final season coming out the 15th and I am shooketh!)</p><p>Stay safe and see you all next week!💕 Thank you for reading, stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. All Feuds End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: So this chapter is longer than normal, I would have put it up sooner had I stopped to do edit work sooner (I abhor going back over my stuff sometimes but it needs to be done! Anyways, plus I am excited that I got to watch The Hollow S2 and Letter to the King, but unfortunately while both had LGBT+ characters I weren't ready for (but were delighted to have)....it ended in tragedy in a way for both stories and there is a pattern starting up again in the shows I watch, SO SHE-RA BETTER NOT FOLLOW THIS PATTERN! Cause the last season is coming and I don't want to cry more than once because I will be at my uncle's house making sure his recovery from back surgery is fine. </p><p>Don't worry, I will still be writing, because trying to find a job after graduating in this time period is becoming.....unlikely....in a bad way. The divide between Richest and poorest will only grow here in America, ughhhhh and weather is being a gigantic son of a bitch with all this wind and freezing temps!🧐 </p><p>BUT SO HELP ME, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I AM FINISHING THIS BITCHIN' STORY! I HAVE DONE SO WELL UPDATING EVERY WEEK AND I AM NOT STOPPING NOW BABT+Y!</p><p>(Sorry, I have a lot of emotions about the world, but I do hope my fanfics makes people feel better, or at least entertained)</p><p>.<br/>.</p><p>ALSO... HAPPY LATE MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL MY MOM READERS! I SEE YOU, RAISE YOUR HANDS, I WANNA GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO Y'ALL FOR VISITING MY CHAPTERS EVERY WEEK! 🥰😍😘🥳 </p><p>You are all my stars &lt;3</p><p>...</p><p>Now then, sorry even the introduction was long, back in it y'all!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY</p><p>Warnings: emotions,cursing, references to coping mechanisms, references to Qrow's alcoholism, etc..</p><p>Hope you guys like it.</p><p>-</p><p>Chapter 13: All Feuds End </p><p>-</p><p>The blue couch personally had never been more uncomfortable in its entire career than right now with 2 adult men on the ground leaning against it. This couch had seen many things in this apartment that the world would never know, but this took the cake. That’s right, this is the couch’s perspective. Betsy Blue was on the ca-</p><p>(Sorry, I am just fucking with you all. The scene is real, but we needed some light hearted couch time. *Forcibly inserts comedic perspective then feels bad for poor Betsy Blue getting jipped of her spotlight*)</p><p>Anyways…</p><p>“Qrow, I really am sorry that I haven’t appreciated you or even treated you right for all the things you do for us...I just...I don’t want to be like that anymore. I never knew I could be that terrible.”</p><p>Qrow leaned against the blue couch and mulled over the feelings in his head. </p><p>Tai and him having a conversation for the first time in years was remarkable. It was unreal in a way, the perfect outcome that made you doubt your sanity. He was unlucky through and through so this type of relief was uncommon. </p><p>He knew it was real though because his after cry headache was starting up, both men sniffling like they had a cold. They had talked about a lot of things that neither of them had ever said aloud.</p><p>It was the twilight zone, because Qrow felt crawling sensations running through him as they spoke, his body still taut in nerves. It would take time not to clench up his muscles at the sight of the blonde, maybe one day his whole body wouldn’t feel like running away.</p><p>“Yeah, well you aren’t the only one who can be terrible,” Qrow commented that with a puff of breath as he remembered his last boyfriend Ozpin. </p><p>A vague flowing thought of Ozpin’s last few words to him before Qrow left him. Things like, ‘You weren’t supposed to know’ OR ‘I was gonna tell you’. It was like a slap in the face, knowing Ozpin for 6 years, 2 of those years were even a relationship. Yet even then he still couldn’t trust him. Him and his secret separated ex-wife, it was like a fog of blind devotionism had cleared.</p><p>Ozpin had lied to him for YEARS.</p><p>Qrow might have hated himself but knowing all his love and affection for Ozpin was just like a dog’s idealization. He was never in love with Ozpin, he was just in love with the idea of AN Ozpin in his life. Someone who made him feel useful and normal for once. He was starved for love and he Ozpin’s without question why it was being given.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Clover, other than being absolutely gorgeous, was attractive to Qrow.</p><p>Honesty was something he valued now more than ever. </p><p>...</p><p>BUT for some reason he COULDN’T hate Ozpin. </p><p>Ozpin got him through a lot of things. A man who was wise beyond his years, but even the wisest men could screw up big time. The sad thing is that Qrow would have forgiven him if he had said anything like “I was going to tell you.” </p><p>But instead Ozpin’s excuse was that he wasn’t supposed to know.</p><p>Qrow didn’t trust many things to begin with, so what happened with Oz...it really hurt.</p><p>And yet….Ozpin was never actually a BAD person, he was just a person. Tai was just a person too and sometimes we humans could get caught up in our own worlds, hell, history had a way of repeating itself. </p><p>Tai wasn’t his lover, he was his friend. He had been through more with Tai and he knew him even more than he had known Ozpin. Tai was a good guy who wasn’t able to handle grief.</p><p>He was human and so was Qrow.</p><p>“It doesn’t make you a bad person. But hey, at least you owned up to it. A terrible person wouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>The blonde wiped his nose and made a face. Reminded Qrow of all those videos about kids discovering lemons for the first time.</p><p>“Yeah well, I just wish I had just done this in the first place. Actually talked to you after Summer disappeared instead of just internalizing it. I just kind of acted like my dad and I shut you out.”</p><p>The raven haired man murmured his understanding, fathers. Sometimes they were the worst. </p><p>He knew for sure that Tai’s dad left when Tai was young...just like Raven left Yang. It’s probably why Yang and Tai were able to communicate so well despite their differences in personalities. That lack of another parental figure in their lives was something they shared.</p><p>Qrow himself had his own family issues. </p><p>Qrow’s father had been so focused on the tribe that he forgot that he was supposed to BE a father. It was probably why Raven believed the tribe was more important than family, because their parents had put that thought in practice. Negligence was rampant in the Branwen Tribe along with the mentality that the weak deserve whatever happened to them. It made Qrow’s stomach turn a bit mentally when he thought back to his past.</p><p>So secretly when he watched Tai with Ruby and Yang, somewhere in him was jealous and happy that they got to have a decent father figure in their life who loved them. </p><p>Qrow grimaced as his father’s face appeared, a full fledged black beard with dark eyes that bore into your soul only so his vicious words could tear it out. Qrow wasn’t blind to the fact that his father had been a leader and one that did well, but as a parent...Qrow remembered wishing he could be anyone but his son.</p><p>He might’ve grit his teeth if it didn’t seem so pointless. That man was gone and wasn’t worth the dental bill. Deep down in him, Qrow wished they could have salvaged their family together, becoming the ideal family. That dream died a long time ago along with any respect he had. The Branwens were never his real family.</p><p>Real family didn’t leave you to die by a pack of real starving wolves because you kissed a boy you had a crush on when you were 12. Poor Lenny, brunette hair as rich as wood and eyes like aged leather. Lenny disappeared that night and Qrow tried not to think about what happened to him. Ignorance was bliss.</p><p>That’s probably when he knew for sure 3 things were true.</p><p>He was not straight<br/>He was stronger than he knew<br/>The Branwen Tribe were fucked up with their priorities</p><p>Sometimes we get a lot from our dads, sometimes it was through their words and other times it was through their actions. </p><p>Even if his father was a leader for the tribe, the way his dad even spoke to him in private wasn’t like a parent...it was like he was talking to a goon. There was no love, never a kiss or hug from the man.</p><p>To Qrow, actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words.</p><p>So love itself was a foriegn concept that he had to understand by seeing.</p><p>It was probably the reason he wanted to forgive Tai, because physically the blonde had never sabotaged or put him in harm’s way. He really wanted to forgive Tai because he missed having him as a friend.</p><p>He didn’t really think about it till he felt Tai hug him before.</p><p>He missed being close to people and that somewhere deep in his bones, he really could remember having fun with Tai. Being a teen was so much easier than dealing with the adult world and its systematic expectations. Men were repressed and unable to express themselves, his own father was a clear example of it.</p><p>AND he didn’t want to be like his father. Ever. End of story.</p><p>He shifted against the couch, his tailbone causing him a bit of pain.</p><p>“Being mean to someone who has helped me so much, that’s not the kind of father I want them to see.. Yang and Ruby love you a lot and you have always deserved to be a part of their life.”</p><p>Qrow perked and Tai looked over with something of a knowing look. The world seemed to center in on Tai and Qrow, the rest of the sounds of the world fading as Qrow went into hyperdrive. His focus became skewed as he just bore his eyes into Tai’s face. He almost forgot what color Tai’s eyes were, the bright blue so different from Yang or Ruby. </p><p>As if the black haired man was looking at a pure sky. Summer used to cave to these puppy eyes and Ruby had inherited them from her father too. Qrow was glad to see the connection.</p><p>The tarp crinkled as they moved a bit. Qrow barked a laugh as Tai’s face crinkled in discomfort as they both changed positions. Indeed, getting old was a pain in the ass in so many ways, but at least he wasn’t alone in growing old.</p><p>“Yeah, sitting on the floor isn’t as easy as it used to be,” Qrow groaned as he stretched his legs out, popping noises making Tai laugh. Wow, that took him back too. Tai had the laugh of a hearty old man, even when he was younger.</p><p>“How did we get so old?” Tai lamented rhetorically but Qrow smirked for a moment, his sarcastic humor dripping in his voice, “We watched 2 rambunctious kids grow up and forgot about ourselves.”</p><p>The blonde paused then stretched his arms upward, his eyes turning a bit to the side. A melancholy sound leaving him as he hid his face in his hands, “My girls are growing up so fast! Where did the time go?”</p><p>Qrow wondered that himself and every single person that he knew his age thought the same way. </p><p>“Don’t know,” a non committal sigh left him as he put his arms behind him and pulled himself onto the couch.</p><p>Qrow felt uneasy all of a sudden, shouldn’t he have a hard time talking to Tai? It shouldn’t be this easy, deep down he wanted it to be harder talking to Tai, but he couldn’t stop how much he reveled in being able to talk to someone. </p><p>He supposed it didn’t matter at the moment. He was feeling those mixed emotions, anxious about how fast he was forgiving Tai and giddy about telling Clover that he was right. </p><p>“Do you want to go see Ruby?”</p><p>The older man’s heart fluttered in his stomach, a weird feeling. His worry from before the fight at the hospital was coming back.</p><p>“Yes,” there was no hesitation, then there was a moment where he was unnerved, “I will go in my car and meet you there...without the flask,” Qrow softly stated and got up from the unforgiving tarp.</p><p> Qrow needed some time alone to just deal with everything. </p><p>He waved goodbye to Tai, told him that he would be there at 2. It was around 1 now and the hospital was 15 minutes away. He started to think about everything and his headache came back and he needed some aspirin as well as some food and water. </p><p>He wanted to cry again but he really couldn’t say why. Was it from relief? Happiness? Shock? Qrow wasn’t sure but he let his emotions run its course. Why was he crying so much? </p><p>Sometimes he liked that though, to just wallow in emotions and really feel them. Maybe that was just him being an artist or him being human. Qrow didn’t really care which one it was, but now he was ravenous, the smell of coffee and an egg sandwich seemed to be what his body needed. </p><p>You know what, he was probably emotional because he was hungry.</p><p>Qrow leaned on the counter waiting for the toast to be done, his legs swinging a bit below him in thought. Then he hit his foot hard on the counter drawer, his misfortune rearing.</p><p>Now he had some REAL tears in his eyes, an unspoken scream of agony.</p><p>Bad luck strikes whenever it pleased and Qrow thanked everything that his toe wasn’t fractured cause wouldn’t that just be the icing on the cake?</p><p>EVEN if he WAS going to a hospital anyway, he would rather not have his nieces laugh at him for breaking his toe in his own kitchen.</p><p>-</p><p>“Yang, are you ready to go see your sister?” Tai heard the sound of footsteps coming slowly down the wooden stairs, trudging would be the better word for it. Yang’s eyes on her phone, a simple glance from her turned into a long taken aback look. That was….unsettling.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? Why are you smiling like that?”</p><p>Tai blinked confused, what was wrong with his smile?</p><p>“What do you mean? I always smile, how is this any different?”</p><p>Yang’s purple little eyes were bewildered and she spoke slower, giving him sass. </p><p>“It’s different, something happened and I want to know what before I get in a car with you.”</p><p>Oh. That is not a tone that rolls in this household. Yang was testing him today and after his revolutionary little morning conversation with Qrow, Tai wasn’t going to stand for it.</p><p>“Tone down your sass Miss Kakarot (DBZ reference), regardless of what I do or do not tell you, you are going to come with me to see your sister and-.”</p><p>Eye roll...she just eye rolled him. </p><p>“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Tai cut sharply into his own sentence, his tone dropping to convey a warning. Too bad Yang had her mother’s sass and his bad temper. A noxious combination to have in a teenager, like trying to control a wildfire with a gun.</p><p>“What? I am not a kid, I just want to know why you are smiling all creepy like that. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“I decided what is and isn’t a big deal!” the parental figure pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, calming himself. Internally wincing that getting angry wasn’t going to help, in fact it would ruin the whole point of the conversation.</p><p>“Look, I am smiling because I finally talked to your uncle Qrow and we are on better terms now if you must know Ms, Nosey. Back off your tone though, it is disrespectful.”</p><p>She was quiet so he continued, “Qrow is going to meet us at the hospital to see Ruby and you better behave. I have been letting you deal with stuff by yourself for a little bit because I know this whole thing with Ruby being in a coma is scary, but I draw the line at you sassing me when I am just trying to be nice.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go there if he is drinking,” Yang’s bitter words were spat and Tai reached a hand back to massage his own shoulder. He took a deep breath and decided to say the truth, “He hasn’t been and he told me that he hasn’t since he gave it up last Christmas. I believe him.”</p><p>“Well maybe I don’t,” Tai looked at Yang whose arms were crossed in front of her. She was closed off and Yang looked just like Tai always did when he talked about Qrow. The sound of the clock continued onward in the living room and Yang slowly walked down the stairs, not looking at him. She reached the bottom step. </p><p>Tai scratched his head nervously, knowing he needed to defend Qrow, because he vowed to change his ways. </p><p>Looking at Yang’s attitude towards Qrow, Tai could see the negative influence that he put on her.</p><p>Once again, Tai couldn’t stop his own emotional response, he felt like he was staring at a mirror. He wouldn’t let Yang continue being his past reflection.</p><p>“Well you should. That man would give everything up for you two in the blink of a second, hell I am pretty sure he would take bullets for any of your friends if you were in trouble. I know I haven’t been the nicest to your uncle or even talked about him in a good way, but I was wrong in all of it. I made assumptions and I said things about him that were horrible and untrue.”</p><p>Tai huffed, “I went over to apologize to him because I have been terrible to him when he didn’t deserve it. He always tries his best, especially when it comes to you guys.”</p><p>He saw Yang’s face change into one of anger mixed with guilt, Tai knew what she was going to pull.</p><p>“But-but he had the flask at the hos-”</p><p>“Yang Xiao Long!” </p><p>She quieted immediately in shock, he rarely used her last name ever. He hoped that brought out the effect that he was serious, because he was.</p><p>“Your uncle’s flask, that’s another thing I talked to him about. I didn’t know this either but apparently that was Summer’s last gift to him and he can’t throw it away. He panicked and brought it without thinking.”</p><p>“Dad, he brought it to a hospital!”</p><p>“Yang, do you remember when you lost your arm and we got you that tiny yellow motorcycle?”</p><p>The conversation flow got switched and the teen had to switch with it. </p><p>“Bumblebee? Yeah, I still have it upstairs in my room, what about it?”</p><p>Tai looked her dead in the eye and said, “Remember how much you refused to talk to people when you were going through everything? What if I told you to throw it away right now”</p><p>Tai watched Yang look terrified for a moment before the blonde man proved his point.</p><p>“Exactly, it wouldn’t be okay because even if the bad habit of taking Bumblebee everywhere is there in the back of your head, you physically don’t do that anymore. Thus Bumblebee became a reminder how you have moved on from that time in your life. To Qrow, his version of your Bumblebee would be that flask and the act of actually taking it places to cope would be the alcohol to him. The flask itself is harmless without the act of drinking from it, just like Bumblebee is just a toy. The habit has been removed from the item itself, so the item now doesn’t trigger the habit. Do you understand that?”</p><p>Yang did, he could tell. The way her eyes looked away and her arms tightened. She was also remembering her arm and what happened. Tai shifted closer to Yang and crossed his own arms. </p><p>“When I yelled at your uncle in the hospital, I thought it was just any old flask, but when he said it was Summer’s last gift to him...I realized that your uncle misses your mom too and for some reason I had forgotten that. We all used to be a team and the way I treated him, especially in recent years, I don’t think Summer would have approved of it.”</p><p>Tai flares his nostrils fighting the hot feeling of tears, holding them back as he thought about earlier with Qrow. Summer would be disappointed it took so long, but Tai knew it was better late than never. Yang seemed to actually look concerned and came up to her dad in an instant. Her hands near his shoulders, her grip firm.</p><p>“Woah, are you okay?” </p><p>Tai shook his head, “No, but I am working on it. I need you to listen to me for a moment.” </p><p>He grasped Yang by the shoulder too and looked her dead in the eye, “I plan to be nicer to your uncle Qrow and talk to him more than I have in the past. If I am being honest, I think we both can agree to be nicer to your uncle Qrow, because he is really worried about Ruby. Yang, if I start getting mean or rude towards your uncle when we are in the hospital today, could you give me a sign to stop? I am asking you this cause I trust you.”</p><p>Yang looked taken aback but scratched her head and nodded hesitantly. Yang took a moment,composing her words before saying them, “Yeah. I can do that. I need to apologize to him too. I just-I thought he was drinking again and I didn’t want it to go back to how it was when we were kids.”</p><p>Tai understood that sentiment but-</p><p>“Yang, even if he DID start drinking again, which he has assured me he hasn’t, we still need to be there for him. We may not like what your uncle Qrow does ALL the time, but we ARE family. I am also sure there have been times when you and your team have driven your uncle up a wall, but we need to be there for each other, even at our worst times. You guys are all your uncle has left, being at your worst AND being alone is a terrible combination. You know that.”</p><p>“Yeaaahh, last time I was with Qrow I accidently destroyed an arcade machine on his date, so I do kinda owe him.”</p><p>Tai blinked over and over again as he processed that and went a little cross eyed.</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>Yang shuffled down the stairs, her bag in hand as she put her phone in it and sighed. She knew it. “All right I am ready to go! I am driving!”</p><p>“WAIT! YOUR UNCLE IS-WH-HOW DID YOU BREAK AN ARCADE MACHINE!?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you everything if you let me drive!”</p><p>“Fine, but I want the whole story!”</p><p>-</p><p>Indeed Uncle Qrow was there and waiting outside the room for Tai at the hospital. He decided to check his text messages. He saw a few from Clover after his reply.</p><p>-</p><p>Ebi Clover</p><p>Did the article help at all?</p><p>How are you doing today?</p><p>I am on break and wanted to let you know if you need someone to talk to at all, I am here for you if you need me.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow made a face, hating how his first thought was something cheesy like ‘he’s so sweet’ but it was and he wished he could be a bit more creative with his own thoughts….but it WAS sweet. He felt a bit flustered at the attention, poor Clover’s break at his busy job and here was thinking about him. It was a bit of an ego boost to be honest.</p><p>The hottest detective in Atlas (probably), was texting someone like him on his break. </p><p>He still had a small inkling of doubt that this was some elaborate prank on him because Clover was lie, the whole damn package and more. </p><p>Qrow felt obligated to respond honestly, mostly because he had a theory that Clover had detective senses and could tell when he was lying. Plus he rather liked omitting things rather than lying anyway.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow Branwen</p><p>I talked with Tai and things got worked out. It will take some time to change, but I want to thank you for being there for me when I needed to talk.</p><p>It was nice to be with someone who listens to me and if you ever need someone to talk to, I am all ears. Not because I feel obligated, but because I like talking to you.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow stared at the text, his leg thumping up and down against the floor nervously. He was a pile of stringed up anxiety waiting for Tai to come, nervous about Ruby, nervous about sending this sappy text to Clover, basically he felt like a live wire shocking and dancing on the ground. He pressed send and started to bite at his nails. He thought he had quit that habit a while ago, guess not. Qrow sagged against the fake fabric seats.</p><p>He clasped his hands together and leaned back.</p><p>He was aptly watching the nurses, doctors and all other specialists of the hospital move around the main halls. Qrow kinda got wrapped in it, people watching was always intriguing to him. It also was something he did unconsciously at this point.</p><p>Thieves especially were good people watchers and predictors, so it was no surprise that Qrow Branwen of the Branwen Tribe was no different. Growing up in an environment full of thugs and hoodlums was definitely a learning experience.</p><p>Qrow and Raven’s childhood wasn’t like those cute Disney type stories where all the scary men were actually misunderstood and harmless to innocent people. Living with thieves, murders and the mix was like living with 2 evil step-sisters, a slew of creepy uncles, a few nosy uppity aunties, and those were just the adults.</p><p>It was basically like walking on eggshells, legos and fire all at once, no step was actually safe and you would always get burned. A childhood like that definitely changed you. Raven got more emotional and angry, Qrow got more reserved and tried to stop letting things hurt him. </p><p>He became stone cold and if he had continued living with the Branwen Tribe, he had no doubt he would have become a murderer. Beacon was the absolute best thing that had ever happened to him. If he hadn’t gone with Raven, surely Ruby and Yang and all their friends would have never met. </p><p>Speaking of team RWBY</p><p>He pulled up his group texts on his phone and finally started talking to the girls again.</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow</p><p>Everything is fine.</p><p>-</p><p>He really didn’t know what else to post, he didn’t want to get into details because as far as he knew, Yang was trying to avoid him. He didn’t blame her either.</p><p>-buzz-</p><p>Qrow looked back down to see a message from Tai. Was he here? He was only a few minutes late which was better than he expected.</p><p>-</p><p>Tai Xiao Long</p><p>We are here.</p><p>-</p><p>We?</p><p>Qrow stood up and lifted his legs to shake the numbness from them, his body doing the anxiety shuffles. Butterflies were in his stomach now because he could 90% guess it was going to be Yang. </p><p>Was he ready for THAT conversation today too? Was he hyperventilating? He couldn’t tell but his heart was beating way too loudly in his ear. What if Yang hated him?</p><p>Why was he acting like this? He was supposed to be the cool uncle, but since they had no other uncles Qrow guessed he would always be the cool uncle.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow, over here,” Yang’s snappy voice shouted and he turned to see her smiling with Tai, the 2 of them beelining for him.</p><p>Then he shivered unintentionally. That little shaking sensation you get when you feel giddy, he got it right now at the mere sight of both Yang and Tai smiling kindly at him. It was weird how much he was enjoying this moment.</p><p>Tai was forgiven.</p><p>Summer always said Qrow forgave people too quickly and maybe she was right. For once, he wasn’t forgiving them BECAUSE he thought it was his fault….he was forgiving them because he knew it was the right thing to do.</p><p>He walked up to them, it was all smiles and happy things, they walked into Ruby’s room, no real change but everything seemed to be pointing to her waking up soon. Yang even apologized to him; he smirked and gave her a side hug. He didn’t blame her for getting the wrong idea.</p><p>Qrow asked why Blake and Weiss hadn’t been to see Ruby after the first day. Apparently Blake had a family emergency and was now unable to get any good signals on her phone and Weiss’s father took her out of school for the foreseeable future until the mess with Pyrrha Nikos’ disappearance and the news surrounding it died down.</p><p>It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but at least Weiss could keep in contact for now.</p><p>-</p><p>It had been 4 days in a row that Qrow had checked up on Ruby, sending updates to Tai and texting Clover off and on. He would tell stories and work on art for 2 hours or so and leave. Tai had work and Yang had to go back to school at some point. Though school was a bit more dismal without her friends or sister in her classes. Nora, Jaune and Ren had different classes so she never got to see them much.</p><p>Every morning he came in to check up on her, hearing the doctors say good things, all he had to do now was stay vigil and wait. In the back of his mind Qrow was afraid what was lurking in the shadows waiting for Ruby to wake. Qrow had a sneaking suspicion that Ruby being put in a coma at the school had something to do with Pyrrha Nikos and the obvious signs of kidnapping.</p><p>Qrow was afraid of what hardships she would have to face...if she woke up.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ruby woke up later that week, her eyes peering and the first name she uttered was Pyrrha’s and Qrow’s suspicions were confirmed.</p><p>She had witnessed something going down at Beacon.</p><p>However, when she woke up she was a bit disoriented and emotional. Tai, Qrow and Yang were already there when she finally opened her eyes. Those silver wide disks peering from underneath dark black lashes, they looked overwhelmed with emotion as they blurred with tears. </p><p>“What do you last remember kiddo?” Qrow asked the question, sitting a bit aways from her bed. </p><p>Tai had gone to get a nurse in a hurry. Yang was there hugging Ruby tightly, listening to what happened.</p><p>Qrow needed to know what Ruby had seen. He didn’t want Ruby to get mixed facts about what she had witnessed. That’s how cops write off witnesses as being too unreliable, and if the young teen wanted justice for her friend, she needed to be concrete with details.</p><p>“I was there a-and I saw Pyrrha, she was uh fighting with someone,” Qrow winced as Ruby’s voice was cracking, she had been fed nutrients and her throat was dry and misused. Qrow bit his lip impatiently, but nonetheless waited for more information to come through. Ruby was understandably lost in her thoughts.</p><p>“I-I’ve seen her at school before, her name was Cinder, she was a transfer student. She was there and she-she….she had something glowing and she tried to throw it at Pyrrha.”</p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened.</p><p>“It looked...like a bomb or something like that, she was going to throw it when Pyrrha was already beaten, but I threw that knife you gave me uncle Qrow. The little one, I threw it and I think I hit her in the eye, but I got knocked out after I threw it, I don’t know what happened but is Pyrrha okay?”</p><p>His heart thudded heavy when he saw those sad eyes look at him, and he was heartbroken knowing he was the one she trusted to tell her the truth. It was a heavy burden to be trusted and he didn’t want to take that for granted. He looked over at Yang and knew that this was going to be a private talk.</p><p>“Can you give me a second with her.”</p><p>Yang nodded silently (Qrow was grateful for that) and she left the room, Qrow got up closer and looked at Ruby’s tearful little silver eyes. He really felt for Ruby’s situation. It wasn’t easy being a witness and it never would be.</p><p>“I’ll be honest with you, you did something brave…”</p><p>He saw Ruby smile a little and Qrow bitterly added by necessity, “-AND stupid.”</p><p>The smile fell.</p><p>“You could’ve gotten hurt but I understand why you did it. But right now, Pyrrha Nikos is missing…”</p><p>He didn’t miss the look of shock on Ruby’s face. He wished it wasn’t like this, he wished that he could be anywhere but here, explaining to his niece that all her efforts to protect her friend didn’t save her. Saying that out loud to her like this stung, but THERE WAS still hope for her return because of who Pyrrha Nikos’ was.</p><p>“...and you are the only lead they have on it. Now, the police are gonna come in here looking for some answers so get your facts straight right now before they barge in like bulls in a china shop. If you aren’t sure about something just say that you don’t know but that you can describe what you saw. If you want to help them find Pyrrha, you need to keep your facts straight and be honest. Can you do that kiddo?”</p><p>“Yes, I will, but uncle Qrow…”</p><p>The black haired man closed his eyes, internally thanking everything that he could hear Ruby calling him that. The shear relief that she was alright and here and awake was cutting into his emotions like a knife.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you think I did the right thing, you know, throwing the knife?”</p><p>The tall man softly sent a smile towards his youngest niece and Qrow got up and ruffled her hair playfully,</p><p>“Yeah Pipsqueak, you did a good thing, you probably stopped something worse from happening. From now on though, be careful and don’t be alone for awhile. I don’t think you are safe just yet.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” her innocent voice rang worriedly and Qrow’s heart dropped. He didn’t want to tell her, but he knew Tai probably wouldn’t say anything. The black haired man turned to leave, a small glance to the right outside the door got him a view of Tai running back with a doctor and some police uniforms. The bitter knowledge that he probably wouldn’t be able to talk to Ruby until tomorrow if the cops got ahold of her.</p><p>He closed his eyes then opened them to look back, exhaustion creeping into his voice.</p><p>“You are the only lead to the kidnapping of an idol and whoever did this type of work is clean. Clean work like that takes a group and some money, groups like that are notorious for not liking loose ends.”</p><p>He held the frame of the door, clutching it as a lifeline, because when he thought about the ones who hurt Ruby, he wanted to tear them limb from limb. His anger was concealed and instead worry crept into his heart. He knew Ruby was tough, but this was another level of terror lurking.</p><p>“You need to be more vigilant and bring more than a knife with you, Tell your friends they need to bring safety items with them too. Better safe than sorry on this one. Be back later kiddo, I am gonna do a little investigating on my own.”</p><p>They stared for a moment and she said softly, “Be careful.”</p><p>Something in his heart pinged at the kind words, what a good kid she was.</p><p>She didn’t deserve to deal with all this madness.</p><p>It was why Qrow was going to do all he could to protect her and all those kids at Beacon. He knew a guy who could tell him more but he really wasn’t going to like talking to him.</p><p>However, the man owed Qrow a favor.</p><p>It was time to cash it in.</p><p>Qrow walked past white walls and infuriating dull lights, hearing only the sounds of questions being bombarded at his niece. He saw Yang on the way out of the hospital, he smiled briefly and just said, “Tell Tai something came up.”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to stay?” Yang asked and Qrow scratched his neck.</p><p>Awkward to explain it. It was better to brush it off.</p><p>“With cops around? Sorry Firecracker, too much potential for something bad to happen if I stay. You know how to get in touch if you need me.”</p><p>With that, Qrow walked out the door.</p><p>-</p><p>Aryes: Alright, just putting it out there that if anyone believes I am writing anything involving alcoholism wrong or anything, I am sorry. I have never had alcoholism or even alcohol in general in my family much less any drug issues. SO I have no personal experience with that so it's totally fine if you disagree with the way i am handling this because I can see why some people may find the comparison line Tai uses with the motorcycle Bumblebee and the flask to be a bad one. </p><p>I also believe it is always a choice to forgive someone, no one can force you to. Also, some things people do when they are under the influence is unforgivable and I think it is perfectly alright to not want to be around those people. So when Tai says we have to be together at our best and worst as family, that line really is situational, because if your life is being threatened when someone is under the influence, I believe you should protect yourself. So if anyone has issues with that line and it sending a message that isn't proper, please know that Qrow (within the realm of my little modern AU! here) has never tried to hurt anyone under the influence except one person who once provoked him while drunk and I mean REALLY provoked him. Nothing ever happened because people were there that recognized the situation and got him out of there before he could do anything harmful.</p><p>Not to spin my personal opinion, but not everyone deserves to be cared for at their worst. Especially if their worse becomes harmful to your wellbeing. </p><p>I understand if people agree with me and if they don't. I think everything like that is purely situational as well.</p><p>ANYWAYS *BREATHES OUT AFTER ALL THE HEAVY STUFF*</p><p>SORRY ABOUT THAT, I have had a conversation before with a roommate were we fought over the topic, so I just wanted to clear the air that these characters' answers to Qrow's past alcoholism isn't the always the answer to everyone who has someone in their life like this. 😓</p><p>Alright, back on topic, it was a long chapter but the feuding is overrrrrr~🥳</p><p>Everyone is back on board and things are getting out in the open. But what lurks in the shadows pray tell, but hell you already know who may be lurking in the shadows.....but when will he strike...only time will tell~! Wmahahahahahahahaha!</p><p>Also we getting some nice Clover and Qrow time next chapter, hope you love 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰</p><p>Until next time, sorry for the long little blurbs I wrote, hope to see you all sooner than next week!😎</p><p>-Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Qrows Don't Trust the Police</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARYES: OH YEAHHHH *busts in like the Koolaid Man* I am back everyone!💕💕💕💕 I wanted to post this sooner but been busy helping my Uncle since he has had back surgery. So been a bit preoccupied, I will be at his house for 2 weeks so been having an odd week so far. I got done though! This is a direct continuation of last chapter!😎 Hope you are all staying safe and healthy and if you aren't, stay home and make sure you are being as healthy as you can be! 💪🏻 I believe you guys are amazing! Thanks for reading my story btw, makes me really happy to be writing for you guys! So here we go! New chapter!</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY</p><p>Warnings: swearing, discussions of the past, HINTED MINOR CHARACTER DEATH (as in not imperative in the immediate cast of the story, also the fact is we haven't interacted in this story with them), doubting the police, daydreaming of Qrow in a uniform.</p><p>Hope you love this!</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Chapter 14: A Favor Repaid</p><p>-</p><p>There were things that Qrow regretted in his life, he was damn sure that other people would feel the same. One thing he didn’t regret though was putting a certain police officer in his debt.</p><p>It was cold, damn near frigid even with a coat. It was still the best place to be to make a phone call like he was about to make. He REALLY didn’t want his family to see him potentially enraged if the conversation became more...complicated….which it could.</p><p>It took 2 little rings before the man on the other end picked up, his voice gruff and as unpleasant as ever.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Jimmy,” the nickname bled through him like a hurricane as his emotions moved onto his shoulders. Qrow’s face wasn’t exactly masked when he talked to General James Ironwood of Atlas Military, mainly because Ironwood’s insistent proper wordings infuriated Qrow to no end. It was great to have a little payback with a nickname like Jimmy.</p><p>Plus, it fit someone who was so stickler to the rules.</p><p>“Qrow, wasn’t expecting to hear from you again after the last time, glad we have moved past that.”</p><p>The voice was tired on the phone, just like Qrow remembered. Qrow grimaced at the mention of a particular incident with alcohol and running plenty of laps at the order of a snitching cadet by the name of James Ironwood. That was about the time Qrow dropped out of the police academy.</p><p>“We? I was the only one suffering in that situation you prick and no I haven’t forgiven you for being a rat Jimmy. This isn’t a leisurely call. I am calling for some information.”</p><p>He heard a small snicker on the other end and Qrow could only imagine the other man already knew he was going to say that. Sometimes Qrow wondered if James was testing him half the time. He may not seem it being all prudent to the moneymakers, but James was more conniving then that...he just never knew it until he struck.</p><p>“I could guess as much, but you have to admit you were breaking the rules and I did warn you that if you drank the tequila I was going to have to tell someone so you wouldn’t get shot at practice the next morning. I probably saved your life.”</p><p>The lanky male rolled his eyes, what a drama queen.</p><p>“Look, if I was gonna die before it definitely wouldn’t be because of shot practice, especially not you with your shit aim.”</p><p>“Is that all you are calling me for? To name call?”</p><p>Qrow adjusted his stance, his knees hurting a bit from being out too long. He wanted to wrap this up, his eyes nervously looked at the entrance of the hospital, happy to not see Yang spying on him.</p><p>“I am here to cash in that favor.”</p><p>He heard a ruckus on the other end of the phone and smiled amused. Oh yeah, he would never regret making James indebted to him. It was only made sweeter by the fact that James was ashamed of Qrow’s previous favor. In fact it cracked him the hell up more than literally anyone would know….except Ozpin. Ozpin knew about it and had been smiling too widely everytime he looked at James after Qrow told him.</p><p>“Do you know anything about the Pyrrha Nikos’ case?”</p><p>“You know I can’t answer that Qrow, all I can tell you is to look at the news.”</p><p>Qrow smacked the side of the pillar he was leaning on, fury raging. James knew about Ruby and that she was his niece…..and this asshole told him to look at the papers. He knew that was a load of bullshit. He COULD answer Qrow, but he was refusing.</p><p>“James! Look, I just want to know theories about who it is so I can keep my niece safe and Atlas police have regional jurisdiction so I know you’ve received some sort of report!”</p><p>A sigh came from the otherside of the line.</p><p>“You know, if you want to know so badly I suggest you go back to the academy, finish up your 4 years, and come back to me with a badge.”</p><p>Qrow grimaced, some memories best left behind popped in his head. His fist clenched against the pillar, near numbed by the cold air and pain.</p><p>He was an idiot to believe James would help him with anything, his pride be damned.</p><p>“You owe me Jimmy. This isn't for me and I am not going out on some suicide mission for revenge. I just want to know who might be coming after her so I can know how to keep her safe.”</p><p>“Can’t you use a police escort for her if you are worried,” the tone was condescending and Qrow growled at the mere suggestion. </p><p>“Give me some credit Jimmy, you think I want to call you? If I actually trusted the cops around here you think I would be calling you? Come on, use your brain here. Signal and Beacon have their hands full and I didn’t ask for anything like that. I just want to know who is coming for her.”</p><p>“Qrow, are you planning on staking out your niece without a proper partner or protocol?” The strained worry in the man’s voice was off putting, but Qrow worried his lip. That’s exactly what he had planned to do, in fact he was gonna call Tai later to see if Ruby and Yang could stay at his house for a week or so just to make sure of that.</p><p>“That silence means yes. I’ve seen what your version of a stakeout is. You barely eat or sleep.”</p><p>“Why do you care Jimmy? You didn’t care before, why is it any different now?”</p><p>An aggravated growl came from the other side. Good, Qrow hoped James remembered some things he didn’t like too. It was only fair.</p><p>“Because you are most likely going against Salem.”</p><p>Air escaped him and the cold dry air that came back was sharpened by his gasp. </p><p>Fucking hell, it hurt his chest.</p><p>Qrow felt a cold crawl over him at the mere mention of her name. Saying Salem’s name was like Voldemorts. The mere mention of Salem was like downing 20 shots of whiskey in one gulp, so potent you could taste what death surely felt like. </p><p>Because the mention of her name at the wrong place and time could get you killed in an instant. She had ears, but no one knew how far her hearing extended. Wherever Grimm lurked, she was waiting in the wings behind them, caped in the shadows.</p><p>Qrow understood the apprehension in Jame’s voice now, especially if he was going up against a criminal mastermind like Salem...it was a suicide mission to even go against her alone. </p><p>There were some things that Qrow never forgot from the police academy, the dark gossip surrounding the Grimm gang was one of them. Salem’s position was an unspoken thing, few even knew of her name and existence. Qrow and James were one of them.</p><p>“...shit.”</p><p>The Atlas chief of police James Ironwood grimaced at the crudeness on the other end of the phone, but viscerally knew the word fit. The general stared at the clock, a bit nervous and frustrated to be doing this now when he had a meeting in less than an hour.</p><p>Salem didn’t leave loose ends ever and James knew of Qrow's sporadic sacrificial behavior as well as his propensity for dangerous situations didn’t help his worry. If something ended up happening to Qrow because of his lack of response, James would be devastated. </p><p>He held the phone to his ear and closed his blinds in his office, a little way to cope with his thought processes slowly becoming darker. He was buying himself some time. His eyes however settled on someone at a desk in his sight.</p><p>An idea springing in his head.</p><p>“Qrow, how about I send you one of my men? One that I can promise won’t be….dispensable. That way I can repay my favor and YOU can have someone to help look after your niece and have double the protection.”</p><p>Qrow brightened internally at the idea of being able to sleep, instead of planning to stay awake during the night time. Though he was hesitant about somebody he didn’t know coming over to guard Ruby. He couldn’t ask for the Ace Ops or Clover specifically though...James would ask why and Qrow really wasn’t going to get into that.</p><p>“Sure, but I don’t want to be babysitting your officer when I am supposed to be guarding my niece so give me someone with SOME experience.”</p><p>James smiled joyfully, his smile genuinely reaching his eyes, “You’ll find that none of my officers or detectives need babysitting from anyone. I am sending someone to represent Atlas and I will choose someone with special skills that will be useful for working together with you.”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, “Alright, whatever. I bet you already have my address and I will be home in about give or take 4 hours. Hope that helps information wise.”</p><p>“That’ll be plenty. The traffic isn’t bad on a Thursday night from Atlas to Beacon.”</p><p>Thursday….oh gods no it was Thursday..</p><p>FUCK!</p><p>“Ah! Thanks, debt is repaid, I have to go!”</p><p>Qrow clicked off and sent a quick text to Tai about Ruby at least staying over for the week. </p><p>-</p><p>Winter Schnee and Ebi Clover walked into James Ironwood’s office. It was a joke without a punchline, the friendliest Atlas detective Clover and the coldest police officer Winter Schnee. The room froze as Winter’s heels clacked noisy against solid ground. </p><p>Clover paid no heed to the stares aimed their way. Winter’s gait was well known by the departments and oftentimes he had heard people watch just to avoid where she goes. </p><p>The clack of her shoes were absolute markers of her warpath. Clover had never been on the other side of them. Lucky him.</p><p>James waved them both in once their chief came into view, the bright grey office with patterns of darker grays and blues seemed dismal against the sunshine peeking through wooden blinds.</p><p>“Would you like me to close the door sir?” Winter promptly questioned as her hand rested on the door, ready to close it.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Clover’s eyes surveyed the mess upon the General’s wooden desk for a minute while Winter shut the door softly. A lock in place automatically out of reflex.</p><p>Clover did not know what to expect from this office visit. He couldn’t think of many reasons they would both be called in for something unless it was private information.</p><p>The pale man gestured to the seats in front of his desk, “Please, have a seat. Both of you.”</p><p>That last part seemed to be targeted at Winter who was more comfortable standing. Both Clover and Winter gave a little unsure eye contact to each other as they both decided seats in an awkward fashion. The seats were as uh….uncomfortable as Clover remembered. </p><p>The brunette himself shifted a few times in the chair, it was one of his few weaknesses. His posture, while straight and formal looking, was highly uncomfortable on his overall spine. Maybe he was getting too old, but every chair hurt his back and James’ guest chairs were HIGHLY uncomfortable.</p><p>He blamed the academy for his back pain, and fell one too many times practicing tumbling. It started around then too. He rolled a single shoulder as the General got his documents together, the subtle roll exploding with a crack that had Clover seize for a moment.</p><p>Relief flooded him as the pain ceased for a moment. The brunette contained a joyful exhale, instead masking his relief so he could focus on his boss.</p><p>“As you have probably heard, Pyrrha Nikos has gone missing from Beacon Academy in what appeared to be a kidnapping case. Are you both aware of that?”</p><p>Both heads nodded and Ironwood seemed relieved at that.</p><p>“Good. Glad to know you both are keeping up with the news, but the girl that was found near the scene who was in a coma, woke up and witnessed the potential kidnapping of Pyrrha Nikos. If Salem is behind this, as we suspect she is based on the cleanliness of the crime scene, then this girl is a loose end and target.”</p><p>The brunette felt his legs tense at the mention of the young girl he knew as Ruby Rose. Clover hadn’t expected this, not in the slightest. In fact, he had been keeping tabs on the situation for Qrow, but there hadn’t been news of her waking up. </p><p>Clover was happy that Ruby was okay, but the General was right….Ruby was now a target if Salem was involved. </p><p>“I am planning to send Clover over to bodyguard her for a week.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Clover was shaken by the suddenness but his prompt training kicked in. </p><p>“Sir, I already have a job with the Ace Ops. If I am to be on this bodyguard mission, how do you suppose I continue on with my team?”</p><p>James smiled kindly, “I have already worked out that most of your current work involves the Lionheart case. Since you are not a field agent, your work has been online predominantly, thus it is able to be mobile. Anything in person that requires attention will be routed to Winter.”</p><p>Winter stood up quickly at the name and saluted James efficiently, her words not matching her fast appreciative attitude, “With all due respect sir, I do not have the qualifications or insider knowledge to deal with the Ace Ops and their current high stakes operation.”</p><p>“And with all due respect, if anyone can learn quickly and has the time to take over that position it would be you WInter. You are the only one I can put in charge of the Ace Ops that i feel would be in good faith.”</p><p>Clover watched Winter falter beneath the high praise. “But sir- If that is the case, why don’t I become the bodyguard for Ms. Rose?”</p><p>James Ironwood put his hands together and rested his face against them with a long drawn out sigh. “Winter, you know why you can’t do that.”</p><p>“No sir, I don’t believe I do know, so please enlighten me.”</p><p>The General lowered his hands in a prayer motion, a calming motion before he opened his eyes. “Winter, Qrow Branwen is the uncle of Ruby Rose and has personally requested that I send someone to help guard his niece.”</p><p>Clover watched as Winter’s eyes narrowed dangerously, James continued, “Regarding the last time you two met, ended up with damaged property that the Atlas police had to pay for, I WILL NOT make that mistake again. Besides, you CAN fill in for Clover’s physical duties, but he cannot fill in for yours. It makes more sense to me to send someone who can be amicable to Ms. Rose’s guardian then to send someone with a HISTORY of hatred towards him.”</p><p>Winter’s face went red with protests unspoken  and James looked her in the eye and stood up with his hands folded behind his back. She could never challenge him to change his decision now, this was a power stance when he was sure of himself.</p><p>“Ms. Schnee, this isn’t a personal attack. It is however the best option in this situation.”</p><p>The white haired woman’s hand clenched enough that even Clover took notice of it from a side glance. Why did she dislike Qrow so much?</p><p>“That-that alcoholic clown doesn’t-he-” she cut herself off with a small noise of dissent that even had the brunette curious. Winter Schnee was a reactive woman, but that was QUITE the reaction for her. She crossed her arms and stood up, her arms then fled to hide behind her as she said tersely, “Will that be all from me General ironwood?”</p><p>“Yes, I will send you details after the meeting of your new duties. You are free to leave now.”</p><p>It was all she apparently needed to hear as she busted open the wooden door so hard that it jostled the glass in it as she spat her goodbyes.</p><p>Clover and James sat in silence for a moment, “That was quite the reaction.” Clover thought aloud, hoping to get a bit of exposition behind the behavior. Ironwood sat back in his chair and took out some files from a cabinet. “Qrow Branwen’s name alone can insight reactions like that. He isn’t infamous for nothing you know.”</p><p>Clover raised eyebrows, “You mean because of his last name?”</p><p>James let out a small chuckle, “No no, he is well known for his first name. Qrow is one of the best failures to have ever come out of Signal’s Police Academy. You came from Atlas Academy so may not have known his name the way some of us from Signal might.”</p><p>“What made him so infamous?”</p><p>James Ironwood smiled broadly then swiftly changed to frustration, “Qrow is uh...known for being the best unaccomplished student. It’s true he had a drinking problem and some social issues, but he was overall one of the best would-be cops. I wish he would go back to school and become one still. I would hire him in an instant.”</p><p>Really? Now that was a shocking thing to hear from the man who was so thorough in hiring processes. Quite some high praise that Clover wanted to see in action…</p><p>The brunette couldn’t stop himself from mentally swooning over the idea of Qrow in a police uniform, with his hair looking slightly unkempt to the point where it was charming...and then a smile from him that was awkward would be just…</p><p>Clover smiled unconsciously, but then he could feel it on his face. Unguilted shame crept up upon his thoughts, because he couldn’t help but imagine all sorts of fun scenarios that could come from WORKING with Qrow.</p><p>Qrow working on anything in general probably was sexy.</p><p>James coughed a bit and Clover adjusted his collar promptly out of habit, his little thought train trolling away from him.</p><p>“Hard to say, he is a unique individual and hard to miss. The way he walks, the way he talks and even the way looks are all very identifiable. That’s probably why Qrow is so famous, not because of his name but because he is able to stand out AND blend in when he wants.”</p><p>James let out a little laugh, “He knew about Salem in the academy.”</p><p>Qrow knew about Salem….in the academy even. He must have been trusted and highly valued for his skill set. Clover found that he had a profound amount of curiosity for Qrow now...what type of man was he?</p><p>Clover saw the General look at him and a bittersweet smile crossed the older man’s face, “You have your good luck, Qrow’s bad luck is on par with that. Another reason why I am sending you, to hopefully combat the...most UNFORTUNATE outcome. He knows that too, which he has agreed to let me send one of my men.”</p><p>Clover nodded, now getting a better understanding as to why this was so time imparitive. “It’s an honor to be considered for this.”</p><p>Clover pulled back the page, Ruby’s file was only 2 pages while Qrow’s was a whopping 8. Some words stood out  as they were highlighted by the general earlier. Especially in the police academy section. </p><p>Clover had some questions rising in him, “Branwen Brawl style?”</p><p>James smirked and said, “The better terminology was adaptive fighting styles, he’s skilled at switching weapons in fights whether it be guns, knives, swords, broken bottles or in some scenarios, his fists. Probably related to his upbringing in the Branwen Tribe.”</p><p>Then he saw another highlighted bit that had his eyes going wide, “Wait, he was involved in the Fall Maiden Case?”</p><p>James let out a small sigh, “Yes, Qrow was a big part of that case. Salem had a hand in what happened in that and one of our coworkers died in the accident. The body was never recovered though, but that’s about all I can give you about the case. Around that time though is when Qrow quit the academy.”</p><p>Everything was spinning in Clover’s head, he was diving head first into information waters. He didn’t even know what questions were appropriate to ask. </p><p>But...things were starting to connect.</p><p>Things like Qrow not ever asking for police terminology to be explained or why Qrow was a bit skittish in trusting others.</p><p>Also Qrow never asked too many questions when it came to his work and Clover now could guess why. It was either out of respect for confidentiality or Qrow not wanting to get involved. Either way, Clover kind of appreciated it, it did get tiring to talk to people who asked too deeply only for them to get chilly when Clover refused to go into details. </p><p>Conversations with Qrow though rarely ever ended on a bad note, Qrow had always been very understanding with his job. He just thought it was because Qrow worked from home, but it was just Qrow being kind.</p><p>“So, you want me to guard Ruby Rose and watch Qrow Branwen for a week?”</p><p>James sighed again, probably the 4th time so far in the room in which he had done so. </p><p>“Yes, I told him I would send one of my best. He has a point with them not having anyone to spare with all the recent dust robberies as well as all the new officers that often choose Beacon as their base of operations. I’ve seen you working at your desk and the things you are doing would be able to be mobile from the station. Your first priority is Ruby Rose and your second would be Qrow Branwen. The mission would be to be deployed immediately, but are there any questions that need answering?”</p><p>Clover debated for a moment when it finally hit him.</p><p>He knew he should tell James that he knew Qrow….but he could be professional around Qrow….couldn’t he? </p><p>It would give him lots of time to get acquainted with his family and maybe see the inside of his apartment. As long as Clover stayed professional and vigilant it would be fine.</p><p>His head screamed at him to tell the General that he knew Qrow...but his heart was saying he could handle this and that his already cordial relationship with him would help him better protect him.</p><p>“I don’t have questions, but I wanted to tell you that I know Qrow Branwen.”</p><p>He didn’t have to look up to know that the General was surprised by this.<br/>Clover’s job came first, so he needed to be truthful for both him AND Qrow. He also REALLY wanted to be able to help Qrow so he added, “I don’t think however that my recent prior knowledge or cordial relationship I have with him will have an effect on my professionalism. I believe I am still of sound mind and body to make logical decisions and not act irrationally in his presence.”</p><p>Despite how much he liked Qrow, he wasn’t going to stake the integrity of his career for him. It was also in Qrow’s best interest in a way. If something happened to Qrow or Ruby because of him being emotionally invested, Clover would be heartbroken. He didn’t want to jeopardize anything and he couldn’t afford to be lax if Salem was involved.</p><p>The General seemed a bit speechless and blinked for a moment to let it pass. “You already know him? That usually doesn’t have good connotations when referring to Qrow Branwen, but…”</p><p>Awkward silence, James fingers thudded on the desk rhythmically as he leaned back in his chair. Clover waited.</p><p>“What type of relationship do you two have?”</p><p>“A good one, he is a great person and I enjoy being around him.”</p><p>The widened eyes and exhale of seemingly fast relief was not what Clover expected from the General to be honest, but it was appreciated.</p><p>“How is he doing?”</p><p>The brunette was put off by the comment but couldn’t help how he smiled warmly, “Last I checked with him he was doing alright. I am sure he is feeling better now that one of his nieces’ is out of the hospital.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen him in a long time...is he...uh...is he still a heavy drinker?”</p><p>“He told me he quit drinking last Christmas.” </p><p>Clover held his breath as the General, worn and exhausted wrinkles and all, smiled sweetly for the first time Clover had seen. Who would have thought that the General and Qrow knew each other? Clover certainly hadn’t expected it, but it didn’t seem like an entirely bad relationship.</p><p>“Well that’s an unexpected development, but a good one to hear nonetheless. Anyway, I will relay to the Ace Ops that you will be working out of office and will be less likely to take calls. Winter will be filling in with any present managerial duties regarding the Lionheart incident.”</p><p>That seemed reasonable, but Clover suddenly had a thought.</p><p>“Will I be staying with Qrow or in a hotel?” Clover asked quickly before the raven haired man could say anymore. James stopped and made a questioning glance before he put his hands together and said, “Ask Qrow, he may feel more comfortable with you there or maybe he won’t. If you have to go to a hotel, use the company card at the nearest 3 star hotel unless you feel more comfortable at home.”</p><p>Clover was surprised, usually they avoided company spending unless necessary. Qrow’s favor must have James by the ringer if he was willing to fork out money for it. The brunette stood up and started to leave but his curiousity leaked from him profusely. He couldn’t stop himself from asking.</p><p>“Wow really? What type of favor did Qrow do that would warrant such grand repayment?”</p><p>Clover smiled broadly and leaned against the doorway, wondering what it was that would have his rather money conservative boss so generous. The paler man coughed again and clasped his hands, his face seemed to be a bit red as he grunted out, “It wasn’t anything grand but I like to pay back in full interest since it has been a long time.” </p><p>Well then, how interesting. He would have to ask Qrow what he did to get the great General Ironwood, chief of Atlas military and police department, under his belt.</p><p>“Clover,” the gruffness ceased the room in the atmosphere and the brunette turned promptly, “Yes sir?” Blue eyes bore into green ones intensely, worry creasing them.</p><p>“I want you to be aware that Qrow can become hypervigilant at a moment’s notice and might  have hyper focus issues as part of his ADHD.”</p><p>Really?</p><p>“Really?” he asked promptly, he had never been aware of that...then again it wasn’t something people brought up when they first start….going on dates. </p><p>“It’s why he gets very….anxious and can’t sit still when he is nervous. It might be showing more with the situation of this magnitude being around his loved ones and their safety...so please be aware of that. His mental health sheet is the 6th one in the pack, it is a bit extensive so scan through it before you go. I will send a text to Qrow, he should be at his apartment by the time you get there, the address is on the file.”</p><p>“Yes sir, I will pack up some things and make my way shortly.”</p><p>-</p><p>ARYES: Hell yes! CLOVER HAS BEEN UPGRADED TO BODYGUARD OF HIS POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND! This could go great, but I can give you a hint for the next chapter and what it surrounds if you want🍀🍀🍀🍀🌺🌺🌺🌺</p><p>It has Clover getting along with Ruby and Yang~! (A little bonding time💕💕💕) and maybe some more backstory on Clover~🥰🥰🥰</p><p>Alright, please feed me them likes, them kudos, those subscribes, and bookmarks🌸</p><p>See you next week!</p><p>-Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Clover is a Cute Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARYES: I SWEAR I AM ALIVE AHHHHH! Been busy but also busy trying to be consistent in this story 😂 Anyway, been enjoying writing some lucky charm historyyyyy🍀🍀🍀 Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Warnings: CUSSING, REFERENCES TO DEATH FROM LONG DRAWN OUT BATTLE WITH CANCER, VIOLENT PARENT, CLOVER BACKSTORY, NEGLECTFUL PARENT/IN JAIL PARENT, SO...yeah please be ready for that and don't force yourself to read this if you aren't ready for all that! Please I care about y'all🌸</p><p>I don't own RWBY!</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p><p>🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀😎🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 15: Clover the Cute Bodyguard</p><p>-</p><p>Clover was an Ace Operative, the best of the best, and it was something he held with pride and practiced everyday. </p><p>That being said, being an Ace Operative meant that one had to hide or improve upon their weaknesses. Most of that type of training was based on every individual's personal history. The Ace Ops. were a prime example of the very best that thorough training could offer. The goal was to be able to handle big fears and situations in a calm and mild manner. </p><p>For example:</p><p>Vine was born in a Buddhist temple and had a hard time functioning in a place full of women after growing up with men and not really having much conversation with his own mother. He had to tackle this by having various mission’s take place in heavily women populated areas, from various all female work settings and all-girl’s schools. Eventually he learned how to function normally in the unfamiliar female populated environments. </p><p>Marrow, having been abandoned at a young age by his mother and had little to no experience socializing with higher class people. Marrow was forced to be a bodyguard of a high end billionaire. Marrow picked up networking after a few bumbling attempts and was able to focus on something other than grand chandeliers. </p><p>Elm had a lot of body issues and dealing with blending into places. She was put on missions that consisted of less clothing, like swimming parties and gyms. She took to it rather well when people started to compliment her body. </p><p>Hare had the issue of going too fast, so the higher ups decided to make her handle places with less fast paced crowds. Museums, Art Galleries and Tours, her mission just involved actually being able to follow along and she developed some patience.</p><p>But Clover…</p><p>Well Clover’s issue wasn’t as simple as getting used to something or being introduced to a new situation. </p><p>Clover’s fear was related to hospitals and that reaction wasn’t as easily broken when there was over 5 years of mental programming involved.</p><p>He lived most of his young life going in and out of the dreary white and calming walls to see his own mother. The mere scent of antiseptic used to make him throw up and the smell of hand sanitizer made him get cold sweats. Staring at white walls made him drift off away from wherever he was. </p><p>The training only minimized the fear, but only enough to not be physically shown. </p><p>Mentally though, everything still felt raw like a knife against a pus filled wound. Salt grinding into it with every trigger; needles, antiseptic, the sound of pills, beeping, and white walls. </p><p>All of those things made him think of HER.</p><p>His mind could flashback so fast that everything was so tangible. As if he could walk into any room in the hospital and she would be there. A picture of when he visited, a dream left looping in his head, absolutely devestating him every FUCKING time.</p><p>That picture morphing from years of memories.</p><p>Her form was always frailer than last he saw her. Her voice was weaker and skin more sunken and dark with fatigue. </p><p>Even as he was young, Clover associated hospitals with dread as he would come in to watch his mother creep ever closer to the endgame of cancer...and it hurt like hell to watch it in slow motion. </p><p>At least his father couldn’t hurt her here. His father nowadays was in and out of jail, so doped up on drugs that he probably had no idea of his own name.</p><p>People would always say ‘at least you got to say goodbye’.</p><p>Sure, he got to say goodbye and HE WAS thankful for that, but he just wished it hadn’t been so painfully slow to watch. How frustrating it was to keep hoping for something to change for the better only for every visit to remind him that his mother would never be able to see him all grown up or graduate. </p><p>That she would never be there again.</p><p>He would bite his own lip before walking into her room and tell himself each time that he needed to make her not worry. That she would appreciate a smile more, and he would fake it till a real smile would come.</p><p>He could tell that she loved it when he came to visit and he loved to see her.</p><p>His mother’s name was Ebi Starla, her name given to her when she was born at night, a shooting star was the first thing Starla’s mother saw. </p><p>Clover’s father’s name was Hanson Truffle, Hanson’s father named him after his elegant taste and thought Hanson was a strong name. </p><p>Clover took his mother’s last name, a small rebellion against his father.</p><p>His mother was like starlight in the ocean, bright and ethereal, her skin light and hair bright. Her eyes were as blue as the sea, they were always beautiful while his father’s were dark green. His father’s skin was darker than a general tan and his hair brown like Clover’s. Hanson was down to earth, always realistic to a hurtful degree, but Hanson’s implied so much more. </p><p>Hanson Truffle was a rich pig of a man, he was originally named for the fact that his mother was hunting for truffles in the woods when she went into labor. Now it just represented his expensive taste and greediness.</p><p>At home, his father was dominating and swallowed up the atmosphere. No one could speak with him in the room, everything feeling cold and all the air bitter to every gulp of oxygen. </p><p>Hanson was terrible to them and Clover was at the brunt of his hatred. Apparently, the fact that Clover looked darker skinned infuriated Hanson to no end. That was because Hanson AND Starla were very white individuals with white lineage and yet...Clover came out a sandy beige. </p><p>That was enough for Hanson to racially slur his own son, get verbally violent and even get aggressive with him.</p><p>His father had always grabbed roughly, punched walls, threw papers, shouted and yelled when things were not done properly. </p><p>What’s worse was that he was NEVER satisfied with anything Clover ever did.</p><p>Despite his father’s outrageous abuse though, Clover was always lucky in the fact that he rarely had physical evidence on his body. Other than a few scarring cigarette burns across his back for when Hanson thought he spoke out of turn, those were minimal compared to his mother’s physical signs of abuse.</p><p>His mother was NEVER as lucky as she bruised like a banana and her husband’s physical grip on her was always too tight.</p><p>As a child, he was always afraid. </p><p>Even then he knew the truth about his affinity for good fortune, because the world was a cruel teacher. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how lucky he may be, luck could be a terrible ostracizing thing. It also would never fix his broken family and it would never listen to his pleas.He could be literally the luckiest boy in the world, but luck doesn’t always work for you. </p><p>His father made him aware of this from a young age when he started to be called ‘Lucky Clover’. He had been named for the 4 leaf Clover his mother found in her garden the day she figured out she was pregnant with him. He laughed now at the trend their generation had, naming kids after common things. </p><p>He never knew why his father hated him so much with green eyes narrowed in a burst of rage. <br/>Why did his father slur his words drunkenly when he was home or blame Clover for sucking up all his good fortune? </p><p>He sometimes hated how lucky he was.</p><p>Then, sometimes he wished he was luckier.</p><p>Clover had some insight on his mother’s deathbed as to why his father was like that. He thought knowing would solidify his rage or at least give him validation of some sort.</p><p>It did no such thing.</p><p>Clover learned from his mother that his father's company had been failing around the time he was born. Not only that, but his mother was not the perfect wife either. She had had an affair with a man who happened to have darker skin, his name had been Maya. She said she felt more love from Maya than she did in her whole 3 years of marriage with Hanson. That man however was a journalist who was offered a job in a bigger city and left her. </p><p>Hanson Truffle knew about the affair and when Clover was born, which his mother swore up and down was Hanson’s child, his anger manifested. That’s why the mere sight of Clover incited fury in his father, he most likely was the manifestation of his confirmed insecurity. </p><p>Clover always wondered why, after all this abuse, his mother stayed. Yet as she lay on a hospital bed for 2 years of Chemo and treatments of all sorts, Clover started to understand. His father could have let her die, could have given up on her, could have never visited her, but he didn’t. </p><p>Hanson Truffle, as his company failed him, never stopped coming to his wife’s deathbed. He never said much when he took Clover or when Clover went by himself. </p><p>All of his money and earnings that he had left went to Starla’s hospital care.</p><p>Maybe it was in remorse for how poorly he had treated her, or perhaps it was to prolong the agonizing process. He never complained about it or spoke ill of her ever again.</p><p>Hanson Truffle wasn’t a villain, Clover was sure now that Hanson was a man. A man who was complex and undefinably infuriating.</p><p>At least Clover got more time with his mother.</p><p>His father stopped being abusive to him and became neglectful as he turned to drugs for coping. Now he was a bankrupt CEO who was in and out of jail for drug trafficking and drug fueled decisions to deal with the loss of his wife.</p><p>Clover wanted to become a detective to uncover the truths of this world, because his own father was a psychological puzzle that he wanted to understand. What made him act this way? What made him become like this? </p><p>He decided to do just that, snooped for answers, listened to his father and studied his mannerisms. It was something Clover enjoyed doing, trying to predict human nature. He was just reaching his teens at the time when he heavily began researching into it, he was in love with mysteries.</p><p>He went to his mother and told her that he wanted to be a detective and she said “That is just like you baby, you’ve always been my little lucky Clover. I bet you’ll be fantastic at being a detective!”</p><p>Fast forward through everything after that, his motives and earnest determination to live his very best life. It has guided him to this moment and for awhile….he thought he had chosen wrong. That maybe he had put too much emphasis and concentration into his career instead of love. </p><p>Internally, he was always a bit afraid of his own inexperience with love and once again, there was his...phase 8 years ago when he dated like crazy to make up for lost time but when he had no one to show for it...he really worried that he had missed his chance.</p><p>But then Qrow came into view and Clover fell hard for him. He could picture an actual life with Qrow and that fact was startlingly different from any other relationship he had ever had before.</p><p>But it was too soon in their relationship, it had only been a month and they had only had 1 date and 1 impromptu meeting. He knew why it felt so special though.</p><p>In a way, Qrow’s mere existence validated the fact that Clover made a good choice to follow his career. It was a nice feeling when he could see Qrow and the fact that he was going to be around him more made his whole body practically hum with energy.</p><p>He could see Qrow in his natural habitat, Clover huffed at his own little joke but he smiled all the same. </p><p>He sat in his car in front of Qrow’s apartment. His eyes once again scanning the family section of his profile packet on Qrow, his biggest sympathies and understanding towards him.</p><p>There was information from personal accounts from police involvement to the court cases involving his family. His mental health sheet also connected to his family section. It was a lot to take in and he had mixed feelings about the whole bodyguard things once more.</p><p>Guilt ate at Clover like he was a buffet. This wasn’t how he wanted to know more about Qrow, the pictures of family who shared facial similarities bright on the black and white page.</p><p>But he also knew that it was his job to keep Qrow AND RUBY as safe as possible so he couldn’t put off reading these sheets. One missed piece of information could cost them any chance of surviving whatever Salem may send Ruby’s way.</p><p>Once he was done reading them, he bitterly decided that he would never work with someone he liked ever again.</p><p>He shut the files into his bag and decided he would come in and make his presence known tonight. Then when Ruby was off at school, he could go with Qrow to his apartment early morning and feed King Fish as well as pack him up with the rest of his stuff.</p><p>He got out of the car with his suitcase that had some of his work stuff, his eyes surveying the area. Everything appeared to be normal from the unpleasant sound of music to someone down the street working on their car. Not exactly a posh residence in daylight, but the place was well taken care of.</p><p>Clover saw a decorated motorcycle out front that caught his eye. Orange and bright, someone took very good care of it. It looked luscious with just the right amount of imperfection to know that it would fetch a fine price. But who was riding that in the snow? Clover looked at his papers again and read that it was the 3rd floor, apartment 3B. He opened the door to the apartment complex and ascended the stairs.</p><p>Clover reached 3B and smiled a little note that said hello on it that was over the peep hole. </p><p>He knocked and was expecting Qrow to answer.</p><p>Well...Qrow wasn’t the one who answered though as the door cracked open with silver eyes peering curiously, before a small gasp came. </p><p>“Ah! Yang, Clover’s here!” </p><p>Out of Qrow’s apartment popped Ruby who opened the door quickly. Clover was taken aback for only a moment, but was happy that Ruby remembered him.</p><p>“Hello Ms. Rose, I believe I met you at the bowling alley a few weeks ago! I am glad you remember me! Is Qrow around-”</p><p>“He’s uh busy right now, I can give him a message or something if you need him.”</p><p>Clover smiled warmly, his charming smile being put on full power as Ruby opened the door wider to show Yang. He waved at her (she waved back with a grin) and said, “Hey, both of you are here, that’s good. Your uncle Qrow called my boss at the Atlas Police Department about the situation involving you and Ms. Nikos.”</p><p>He watched Ruby’s face fall as well as Yang’s. Clover paused for a moment as he addressed that. It was rough to see young people affected by crimes like this, after all, once kidnapped, if you can’t find them in 24 hours, the likelihood of finding the victim alive goes down by 90% (it’s something like that but Clover can’t remember the exact number). </p><p>Regardless, Clover still held onto hope. The teenage victim was an Olympic fighter, there was a good chance that Salem would still have use for her. So, with that in mind, the brunette detective held onto his gut feeling.</p><p>“Sorry, I know that is a rough subject right now, but there is still hope to find her.” </p><p>He watched the small girl nod and she tried to speak, “Then let me out there to help find her! I can-”</p><p>Nope, that would not do. </p><p>“However-” He started, cutting her off sharply, he tried to rein himself in a bit. He had been harsh with his tone. He just….he didn’t want Ruby to get any ideas that would lead her closer to danger. </p><p>“...Your uncle also believes that you might be in danger of being their next target though. For the next week, my boss has put me in charge of keeping you safe Ms. Rose.”</p><p>The glimmer in Ruby’s eyes came back a bit as she looked at her sister and giggled, “Wait! Does that mean that I...HAVE A BODYGUARD!!!!” Her voice exploded with energy as she began jumping around, Yang poking at her saying that she was becoming a big shot now. </p><p>Clover guffawed at the banter that then ensued between the sisters. He had never had siblings so he had no idea exactly what it was like. It must be nice to have siblings. </p><p>It was a bit cold though standing here in winter with it being early February.</p><p>“It’s a bit chilly out here, may I come in?”</p><p>He saw the silver eyes girl gaze at him widely then...there was hesitation as a sheepish smile creeped on her face. Clover could see there was something he wasn’t allowed to see happening when Yang jumped out of view with wide eyes.</p><p>“UHHH….one second, be right back,” Ruby shut the door quickly and he heard an absolute commotion from behind the door with sounds from each girl sounding distressed. Then he heard the sound of things being moved. </p><p>Ah….a quick clean up.</p><p>How thoughtful they were, not needed but he appreciated the sentiment of wanting to put on a good impression.</p><p>The door whizzed open to show off Ruby waving him in, which Clover readily took as an invite to enter.</p><p>He had many thoughts zipping through his mind but none that were all encapsulating as the question surrounding why there was white residue on the floor.</p><p>His mind went to a nasty thought first, wondering if there was anyone hiding other than the two sisters standing suspiciously close to the trash can. Then he admonished himself for going to that first, but then again they were teenagers.</p><p>The air was wafting with the scent of cooking, specifically pancakes and now the white gunk on the floor made more PG rated sense.</p><p>“So...pancake accident?”</p><p>Both girls flinched and without warning Yang put up her dukes and shouted, “I’ll never confess!” and little miss Ruby shouted wildly, “You have no evidence!”</p><p>Oh really?</p><p>These girls didn’t give him enough credit, he wasn’t just an Ace Operative for name sake only.</p><p>He walked up to see the kitchen a bit more clearly and smiled, pointed to the stain on the ground, “batter.” He walked up to the sink and saw small marks of white powder on the sides of the cabinet, “Hmmm, fast cleanup to hide evidence, a faint hint of pancakes in the air. Very recognizable AND suspicious. So what were you two doing that was so incriminating that you would hide your pancake mix or pancakes from me?”</p><p>Ruby stared in awe, sparkles practically dancing in her eyes, “hwaa, so cool, real life detectives are so awesome!” </p><p>Clover sent a wink and enjoyed the praise admittedly, “Of course! Now where is your uncle Qrow? I was sent to check in with him, because my boss didn’t exactly tell him who was coming to guard you.”</p><p>Yang smirked, “Oooh, did you volunteer because you want to spend time with Qrow?”</p><p>Clover raised an eyebrow and huffed, “I wasn’t a volunteer, I was just chosen.”</p><p>“That’s pretty lucky considering Qrow is like your boyfriend or whatever,” Yang smuggly commented and Clover paused.</p><p>Boyfriend? Had Qrow told them that? Clover huffed and looked skyward for something to quell his stirring emotions. A hint of fear, maybe some excitement, a little contentment. Maybe one day they would be boyfriend, but they weren’t at that point in their relationship, that much Clover was sure. </p><p>He looked back at them and remembered that love when you were young was so quick. </p><p>“Currently, we are just dating BUT we need some time to figure out whether or not we will be dating in a more serious way.”</p><p>Yang shook her head, “Aren’t you serious though?” </p><p>Clover smiled brightly, “Of course I have serious intentions, BUT we’ve only been on a single date. I barely know much about your uncle and to be honest, we have more things to talk about before we consider labels.”</p><p>“That’s fair” Ruby shrugged and Yang agreed, “Yeah I guess so. I was just testing ya.”</p><p>Clover let out a laugh and winked her way, “Of course, your uncle is lucky to have 2 nieces’ like you looking out for him. Speaking of which, I would like to talk to Qrow right now and he isn’t answering his texts, so do either of you know where he is?”</p><p>The room went frozen as the girl’s both made a face of frustration.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>The blonde playfully adjusted her metal arm as Ruby shyly twiddled with her hair. “Well,” Ruby started, “Uncle Qrow has been visiting me all week at the hospital and been drawing for his comic when he was there on a flashdrive, buuuut...when he got home with me today he figured out he hadn’t cleaned up his art of his current chapter and now he is uh..stress working to meet his deadline”</p><p>“He’s not going to be done till at least 8 o’clock, because if he gets interrupted he will just become a nervous wreck.” Yang shrugged and Clover didn’t quite know how to start broaching the subject.</p><p>Is that what James meant by hyperfocus?</p><p>“Does he eat when he is working or is he just in a zone?”</p><p>Yang shrugged and decided to sit in one of the chairs at the table, “Zone, more like he becomes so wrapped up into his work he becomes mindless like a zombie. It doesn’t happen as much anymore but when he gets, you know, laser focused...he kinda forgets things, people and stuff like that.”</p><p>Clover was a bit stunned, “So I assume if you guys come over when he is uh laser focused you often are by yourselves then?”</p><p>Ruby smiled, “No no, uncle Qrow lets us over every day except Thursdays just in case he has to do stuff before his deadline. And go into his….laser time.” Ruby emphasized laser time with a comical gesture and tone, mocking her uncle. Clover had to stop himself from looking too smug at the interpretation. She continued, “The rest of the week we are allowed to come over, he works when we are in school and when we come over after classes he is usually done with his work for the day.”</p><p>Yang smiled fondly to the side, a hand on her hip, “Yeah Uncle Qrow kinda adjusted to our schedule because one time I fell off my motorcycle when I first got it.  Dad was so mad at uncle Qrow and well, uncle Qrow was super freaked out so he changed his schedule so he could spend time with us and be present.”</p><p>Clover scratched his chin, mentally applauding how much time these kids were able to spend with their uncle. He is sure not many uncle’s would be so flexible for their nieces.</p><p>He hoped these girls knew how much their uncle loved them, he could always see it in Qrow’s eyes when he talked about his girls. Everything from the little nicknames to shared jokes, that type of love was powerful.</p><p>He nodded and scratched his scalp, not really knowing what to do now, asking more questions would be best, “I wanted to tell him myself that the person ended up being me, but since he is busy I can wait. How long are you two here for and have you eaten?”</p><p>Yang chuckled and said, “Ruby and I are staying for a week. Uncle Qrow wanted us to stay with him and dad said he was okay with it.”</p><p>Ruby perked up in an instant and said, “Did you say food!? Our pancakes didn’t turn out good...but I’m not sure uncle Qrow would be alright with us leaving with you since...we uh….don’t know you that well.” She squeaked out the last bit hesitantly and Clover nodded understandingly. </p><p>He definitely didn’t want to make them feel uncomfortable.</p><p>BUT he especially couldn’t take them with him if he couldn’t get consent from their current guardian and he couldn’t leave the girls alone since it defeated the point of him being a bodyguard.</p><p>“Oh! Can we get pizza!?” Yang interjected happily and the idea shined brightly in front of the brunette.</p><p>Clover’s eyes widened.</p><p>Carryout!  </p><p>He snapped a finger gun at Yang with a smile, “That’s a fantastic idea!” The blonde girl beamed back at him proudly and Clover had to hand it to Yang, she was a quick thinker.</p><p>‘Like a firecracker’ he heard in Qrow’s voice, remembering how he explained each of his nicknames for the girls. It fit better than he thought. When Ruby scared the heck out of him by suddenly jumping into his view from below, he could hear Qrow’s nickname ‘Pipsqueak’ in his ear.</p><p>Clover paid for the pizza (of course!), Yang got a spicy BBQ pizza and Ruby and Clover split a super cheese pizza (he was okay with sharing).</p><p>“So your uncle is fine with not having pizza?” Clover inquired worriedly and Yang just looked at her sister who answered for her, “If we interrupt him now he might get all...weird.”</p><p>“Weird?”</p><p>“Yeah uncle Qrow is really cool, but when he works on stuff, he can get really worried about it even when he just finishes it. SO when he is done he usually just checks on us real quick and passes out. He thinks if he stays up any longer, his bad luck will strike.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Yang nodded, humming with pizz in her mouth before she swallowed it to answer. “Oh yeah, uncle Qrow believes in omens and bad signs when he is stressed. One time he stayed up late and his work drive got flooded by a storm. He gets so stressed, so we leave him alone and just kinda do our thing.”</p><p>Ruby sat on the floor in front of the TV. The whole room kinda silent now as Clover looked around.</p><p>“So uh, what do you want to do?” </p><p>The two girls looked at each other and the blonde girl smirked, “There is one thing I can think of…”</p><p>-</p><p>😁🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺</p><p>Aryes: BOOM, BACKSTORY THAT HURTS YOUR FEELINGS BECAUSE...I have wiggle room for his character development and I think that ties in well. Anyways....did you all know there is a video called "James vs. Watts fight but the music is replaced by Shrek 2's superior version of I need a hero"</p><p>I shit you not, I was cracking up so badly watching the video and as for this chapter....I set the stage for my perfect little balance of hell mwhahahahaha! </p><p>🌺SLOW BURN🍀</p><p>It's my personal little bubble of insanity and if you all are in it with me I can promise, it's gonna get crazy😎😎😎 </p><p>Also Dorohedoro came out on netflix today I think and I am so ready to watch itttt💕💕💕💕 Looks messed up and weird! (Also I hopefully will get another chapter out earlier than next week to make up for my extra day of wait)</p><p>Hope you all continue along for my ride (Also if there is any inconsistencies that you all see, please let me know... I get lost in my chapterrrrsasss) Anyway, Feed me them kudos, comments, and subscriptions to validate my existence (its okay if you shy or don't like my story, I don't hold that against anyone!) </p><p>Stay safeeeee😁</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Air Mattress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: HELLO, I IZ BACK! Its gonna storm tonight, oh how i dislike the seasons, but in other news, another chapter closer to actual plot. (yayyyyy) </p><p>FOR REFERENCE: ALL TE ANIMALS ARE MALE (King Fisher, Harbringer, Zwei)</p><p>I hope you like it, I spent a lot of time fixing this up and its an extra long chapter~💕💕</p><p>WARNING: Uno playing, super exhaustian, Qrow mental freakout about Clover's intentions (why he is at his home), mentions of birbsss, Clover being jealous of ex boyfriend, mentions of summer and being alone, mentions of not being a matyr</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY</p><p>Enjoy!🍀💕🌺</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Chapter 16: First Night</p><p>-</p><p>A single click</p><p>That was all it took before the aching just took the fucking life out of him. </p><p>Black spots were dancing, making fun of him as fatigue wore through his body in a suddenness that left him dizzy for thought. He blinked his dry eyes over and fucking over again, but nothing. He grabbed his eyedrops in the desk drawer, putting a single drop in his surely red eyes. </p><p>Shit, he should probably check the bottle. Relief flooded through him when he saw the expiration date was far beyond February of this year. A ding from the screen was another relief to him.</p><p>The upload completed itself in an expected fashion as the upload complete message popped up, his whole body strained against his shitty desk chair. He wanted to make a livid sound, agonizing and a conveyor of his emotions.</p><p>Too bad he was just aching all over so badly, otherwise he would have attempted some sort of sad rage. When he looked at the time he felt his heart drop in his chest.</p><p>9:23 PM</p><p>9 hours...wow, a new record.</p><p>He breathed in and closed his eyes, tempted to fall flat on his bed. It would be nice and cozy, wrapping him in a cradle of warmth so he could sleep peacefully. </p><p>He DID stay up really late yesterday worrying about Ruby getting out of the hospital. </p><p>Wait... Ruby and Yang were staying with him….he had left them alone and also there was his little baby bird Harbringer. </p><p>Were they both okay by themselves, especially with Salem’s hench worms on the loose most likely looking for Ruby?</p><p>He was freaking out and needed to calm down, he was too pessimistic. They were probably fine.</p><p>Then he heard a shout, his whole body went into default. A shot of panic went through him, his hand swung violently to the drawer next to his bed and pulled out an old long serrated knife. The name ‘Qrow’ is written poorly on it.</p><p>With a blinding force of adrenaline he flung open his door. He ran down the short hall to the living room and almost tripped over his own feet, numbness biting like nails from disuse. His eyes surveyed the scene critically.</p><p>There, at his little kitchen table, was Ruby, Yang and-</p><p>Clover…?</p><p>What the hell? Was he uh dreaming? He blinked rapidly and put a hand to his head.</p><p>Oh god, he wasn’t dreaming was he?</p><p>He watched through slotted fingers as his oldest niece slammed her red, black, and yellow cards down with a shout, “THAT’S CHEATING, THAT 7 RULE DOESN’T COUNT!” A growl signalling a Yang anger fit. She walked menacingly over to get herself something at the kitchen instead. </p><p>Harbringer squawked eagerly in the background as he watched Yang enter the kitchen. He was hoping for some yummy food obviously. The girls didn’t feed him yet. </p><p>The artist was so focused on niece’s exuberant display of self restraint and his pet’s antics that he didn’t see Clover spotting him. It took Qrow a second to look back over to other two, When he did embarrassment flooded over him. </p><p>How long had he been here? </p><p>Obviously for a little bit, Qrow’s eyes went around the room, noting how it wasn’t as picked up as he had hoped. Then again, he hadn’t expected visitors….especially not Clover. The smell of pizza wafted in the air, making him hungry and nauseated at the same time.</p><p>He looked over at Clover again, feeling anxious to see his expressions for some reason he couldn’t pinpoint.</p><p>Did his eyes always look that...green?</p><p>“Hey, you are out of your room,” the brunette said with that smile that usually made him feel flips in his stomach, but right now, it was kinda weird. Though, it confirmed Clover had been here for a while. Great, uh focus! </p><p>Sleep pulled at his eyelids insistently as a headache sprang forth. This was too much for him right now.</p><p>“Hey uh….was that scream you Yang?”</p><p>The blonde finished off a cup of water, “Yeah, we were playing uno, was I too loud?”</p><p>Qrow blinked his bodily needs catching up to him but everything still felt a bit foggy. He leaned against the hallway and closed his eyes again and again. He didn’t really know what to even start with.</p><p>“Are you okay uncle Qrow?” Ruby asked and usually he would say that he was okay, but he wasn’t.</p><p>He WAS NOT okay.</p><p>He felt like his home was invaded and he didn’t know how to feel or why Clover was here RIGHT NOW or-</p><p>...was it a stalker situation? Was Clover a predator?? Qrow wasn’t inclined to believe that, but his tired brain would not get rational right now until he knew why Clover  was playing uno with his nieces.</p><p>Where would even begin to process this? </p><p>“I see you are confused, did you get any of my texts or calls?” </p><p>The black haired man reached for his pocket then paused when he recognized the texture of his track pants...which didn’t have pockets. When the hell did he change clothes? </p><p>“Uhm I…” Qrow started but Clover got up and handed over his phone with texts he had sent to Qrow. </p><p>Oh...that was like 4 texts…</p><p>“Basically, you requested from James Ironwood earlier today a bodyguard for Ruby and I was chosen to fulfill that role since there is a lull in my work. I will be guarding her, her friends, and you for the entire week. I wanted to tell you, but the girls here informed me that you don’t like being disturbed so I-”</p><p>Qrow held us his hand and the talking stopped, the older man put his hands up to his face as everything hit him. </p><p>Super Exhaustion.</p><p>“I get it. I get it. We can talk about it later. Yang, Ruby, you 2 take the bed tonight. Could one of you puff up the uh..” He was at a loss for the word he was looking for but luckily his bright nieces filled in his gaps. </p><p>“Air mattress?” Yang supplied and Qrow nodded sleepily. He looked at Clover and just wished the man didn’t have to see him like this. He put his hands together in a sleepy calm.</p><p>“How about you and I get some sleep and tomorrow morning we talk everything out? I’ll take the air mattress so you can sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Qrow just nodded, “Perfect,” sleep sounding amazing, Yang handed him a glass full of water and Ruby came out with the deflated air mattress proudly in hand, “Got it! It's a little dusty, hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Clover smiled broadly, “It’s no problem for me, I used to camp out so I was ready to rough it with the carpet floor.”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes went wide with glee,= and Qrow huffed a laugh, of course she was excited to hear about camping. Ruby was enamoured with the outdoors. </p><p>“You camp!? Uncle Qrow! Can we take Clover on our camping trip this year?” </p><p>The two adults looked at each other and once Qrow saw that shy little smirk and those fucking perfect teeth, he was a goner.</p><p>“That sounds pretty fun, I would be up for it...IF your uncle is okay with that.”</p><p>Oh gods, Qrow, Clover, and Ruby on a camping trip. Even though he was tired, Qrow’s brain marvelled at the idea of making smores together and telling funny little stories. Clover would look really beautiful in the light. His hair would look like an autumn sienna coloring while his skin would look like natural cherry wood under a morning sunrise….</p><p>Qrow almost wanted to laugh because he would bet his life that Clover was one of the only people that would look good in shorts.</p><p>Personal opinion of course, because in Qrow’s mind, very few people looked good in shorts...or at the very least, rarely looked like adults.</p><p>The raven looked at Ruby mildly annoyed, his fatigued mind kept circling around how tight of shorts Clover would wear. </p><p>“Get uh back to me tomorrow on that. I don’t think I am in a decision making state of mind,” he said huskily, he needed some water. His throat was so dry that it felt like it was going to close and choke him. The cold winter air never treated Qrow well and February was a bitter bitch of a month. First it freezes your ass then it makes fun of you for not having someone to warm up to.</p><p>Fucking February.</p><p>The glass of water in his hand an unknown savior, these kids were the best. The cool water clearing his mind a bit so he could think.</p><p>“Thanks kiddo, BUT” he said strongly and the two girls (and Clover) looked at him. Harbringer chirped pitifully and Qrow’s heart hammered. Harbringer could really scare him like that. He walked over to Harbringer before finishing his sentence, a single caw of joy came from him as the cage swung open. </p><p>Wait</p><p>What if Clover didn’t want his pet out while he slept….crows WERE notorious bandits.</p><p>“Uh...are you okay with him being out tonight, I can uh put him back if you-”</p><p>The brunette shook his head, “It’s fine, I already anticipated that your pets would be part of the equation, plus I have a feeling he is well behaved as far as birds go from what you’ve said.”</p><p>Qrow chuckled lowly, “Well, Harbringer is pretty interesting, but I would definitely say be nice to him. Crows are known for being able to recognize human faces. If you come around more though, he probably will start to remember your face. So you being here for a week will definitely stick with him. ” </p><p>He caught Clover’s teeth flashing at him, Qrow smiled tiredly back. The brunette seemed to want to get closer to it, but seemed to be holding back.</p><p>The older man lowered his hand to the cage and Harbringer cawed adoringly as hippity hopped up Qrow’s fingers. He was such a good boy. Qrow wanted to baby talk Harbinger like he always did, telling him how lovely he was and how he was so special, but even in his half dead state, he wasn’t going to dig his own grave.</p><p>A content cawing sound came from the bird as it started to pick at his hairs, not pulling them but preening them, putting them in place. </p><p>“Wait, did you 2 feed Harbinger tonight?”</p><p>Ruby jumped up and gave 2 thumbs up, “Of course, some fruits and crickets! Same as usual!”</p><p>He nodded with a sigh, maybe he would feed him one or 2 more crickets before bed. Maybe some seeds or nuts.</p><p>Red eyes caught Yang staring at the cricket bin in the corner with a smirk. Qrow rolled his eyes, putting up Harbinger on his favorite pedestal, the little bird flapping his wings to steady himself.</p><p>“Since my nieces are notorious for pranking people  I am gonna set some ground rules before I pass out into oblivion. No touching him, no pranks and NO stealing his devices. Seriously, the last ones a felony.”</p><p>“We get it uncle Qrow, now go to sleep before you pass out.” Yang smiled and she pushed him towards the couch. Qrow usually wouldn’t be pushed over so easily, but alas, his strength was depleted. He couldn’t protest as she threw a blanket on him.</p><p>How his whole body sang in peace as he sighed in relief, warmth flooding him. </p><p>“yeah yeah, tomorrow.” The words were coming out soft and mumbled, rest came quickly. The warmth was a temptress that he couldn’t refuse.</p><p>-</p><p>“He looks peaceful,” Clover commented as he watched Qrow drift away into sleep on the couch. His worry lines disappear under the skin as soft exhales left into the air from his thin lips. Clover wondered if it was alright to stay here for the night.</p><p>He heard the snap of a camera beside him and watched as Yang took a picture of Qrow from her phone. </p><p>The blonde girl must have felt Clover staring as she looked at him and shrugged. </p><p>“Dad wanted to know if uncle Qrow was getting anxious. I also told him that you were staying with us at least for tonight. Say cheese!” </p><p>On cue, Clover smiled and Yang snapped a photo, she cracked a smile and said nonchalantly, “I am sending both to dad in case something happens to all of us.”</p><p>“Well I will try my best to make sure you all are safe,” A sorrowful glint came from Yang’s eyes and she looked away, the room turned cold. While Ruby was airing up the mattress, the noise was a bit deafening, Clover’s eyes wouldn’t leave Yang. He watched interested as she seemed to retreat into her form. </p><p>“We aren’t defenseless, me and Ruby have had combat training from uncle Qrow since we turned into teenagers and I have been boxing since I was probably 14. If something happens and things get serious, don’t die to protect us. We….we aren’t little kids. Me and Ruby are a team, we have been there for each other through,” she stopped.</p><p>The brunette’s stomach dropped as he saw the tremble in Yang’s hand, her metal hand grasping it to hold itself steady. Trauma was something the detective had seen in various forms throughout the years. Some handled it well, others didn’t. He held his breath for a moment as she continued, her sister humming loudly further masking the sounds of their voices.</p><p>“We have been through a lot together. It’s been rough, but I always know I will have Ruby with me. Uncle Qrow….he’s been alone. Especially when we lost, well Ruby’s mom, but she was my mom too. When she went away, Dad had us but...Qrow had no one. We were too young to help him, but we were always there for dad when he finally came around. Point is,”</p><p>Lavender colored eyes bore into him with a sad expression he couldn’t place, “I don’t want uncle Qrow to lose anyone else. He deserves to be happy and I want you to know that all of us can fight our way out of anything.”</p><p>She then changed tune and smirked, “Don’t be a martyr for us, because that would only hurt our uncle more. Plus me and Ruby could whoop whoever Salem sends after us!”</p><p>Clover yawned suddenly, the weight of sleep coming in a bit. “I will keep that in mind, but hopefully nothing will happen at all.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yang agreed, “but I am glad you’re here. I bet Qrow is pretty glad too.”</p><p>Is he? Clover didn’t quite know yet if his presence in Qrow’s home was welcomed or uncomfortable. By morning time he predicted he would find out.</p><p>The loud noise ceased as Ruby turned off the air, the bed puffed and ready for sleep. Ruby opened her mouth, but a rustle of sheets made her close it as all 3 looked at Qrow. Qrow yawning loudly and stretching like a cat. </p><p>Like lightning Ruby whipped out her phone and took a picture. She gleamed with pride and ran over to show them the photo. Clover stopped himself from laughing, the detail was awful on the phone overall, but the only thing in focus was his face, his arms blurs of motion. Qrow looked like a monster.</p><p>Ruby was beside her sister, enjoying the photo in all its glorious circumstance, “aww, I wish I could send this to Blake. She would have memed it for us, something about cat yawns maybe.”</p><p>Yang stiffened at the comment and Ruby stopped herself from saying anymore as her sister marched to the bathroom with a simple, “Yeah, well Blake made her choice and if we had mattered enough she would have stayed in contact.”</p><p>The slam of a door followed and Ruby cringed, the brunette a little gobsmacked. Was it a personal matter? What happened?</p><p>“Should I ask about what happened?”</p><p>The detective wondered if he was poking a metaphorical bear with his question.</p><p>The young girl sighed and crossed her arms. The stance reminded him of Qrow a bit.</p><p>“Well, it is a long story.”</p><p>“I have time unless you don’t want to talk about it. Maybe talking might help.”</p><p>“After everything that happened with me at the school. Weiss’s dad came to take her home and decided she would be staying home-schooled. We can text her but her dad may find out if we do too much.”</p><p>No surprise there, the general had complained many times about Jacque Schnee being a controlling man. Clover had seen him a few times in formal settings and the judgement sounded right.</p><p>“Blake...well...when everything happened at Beacon, Yang was really scared and called Blake. Blake said that things came up and she had to leave, that she wouldn’t text or call anyone. She just left and they’ve broken up for now.”</p><p>Clover made a face of condolences, because young love was rough.</p><p>“...and until Blake decides to come back and tell us what happened...we can’t help but wonder the worst things you know? Sorry I just keep talking-”</p><p>“It’s alright. You’ve all had a rough few weeks. I am more than happy to listen, plus it IS a part of my job description.”</p><p>Ruby laughed nervously, “Yeah, it has been really really crazy, but I know we get through this together, even if it seems like every corner hides something worse than before. As long as we have each other it will be okay.”</p><p>The brunette stared in awe at such positive wisdom. Qrow and Ruby were similar in so many ways and opposing in so many others. </p><p>“I am sure that’s true. With a great friend like you, there’s no way they won’t come back.”</p><p>Ruby smiled warmly, “Thank you for, you know, guarding me, but also thank you for being there for my uncle. I think he won’t be as stressed with you here.”</p><p>“Good, I have a feeling he has enough stress in his life, so if I can help with that in any way I would be honored.”</p><p>Ruby gasped, her whole body jolting upward. Clover himself was startled by the sudden movement.</p><p>“Also!” She chirped all of a sudden as she grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to the kitchen.</p><p>“If you wake up before Uncle Qrow and you see him before us, there is coffee in the fridge here,” she popped the fridge door open and pointed to a cute mug that was beige and small with brown liquid in it. The smell was nice. </p><p>“We premake it for the next day when he gets all..meeeh” She made a noise and gestured, one that translated to ‘in that state of mind’.</p><p>“Also if you want anything for breakfast, Yang is going to cook some omelets tomorrow so hope you like eggs!” Ruby shut the door and a small caw accompanied it. Harbringer was prancing, fluttering his wings. The sound must have startled him.</p><p>An awkward silence settled between them, Ruby seemed nervous. So was he to be onest, staying the night at someone’s house with such high stake predators potentially lurking in the night was not comfortable.  </p><p>“I know the situation is a bit...uncomfortable for everyone, but know that I am here for your safety Ms. Rose. This is my card,” Clover handed her a card from his wallet. His number and name written on it, he had them made a while ago and they, every once in a while, proved useful. He kinda wished he was able to give them out more, maybe it was just a pride thing.</p><p>“If you ever need to contact me when I am not with you...OR just ask a question on a text during school hours, I will be available whenever. Don’t hesitate to ask if something seems suspicious to you. For this week though, I want you to put it in your phone and text me so I can stay in contact with you.” </p><p>Ruby’s eyes flickered through the information before she nodded sincerely, “I will. Thanks, I am gonna go check on Yang and probably go to bed, there are extra blankets and pillows in the ottomen. Have a good night detective!” </p><p>Clover nodded, “Thanks, I will.”</p><p>Ruby left and with a small rolling of his head, he heard a crack in his neck. He was stiff from sitting and playing games with the girls. It wasn’t a bad ache per se, one well earned. He enjoyed the company. </p><p>Compared to being alone in his house, this was a much nicer option. Everything felt lively and warm, every action a kindness. The brunette felt a warmth creep on his face when he looked over at Qrow before he looked away guiltily. </p><p>The whole situation wasn’t what he imagined his first night at Qrow’s to be like. Now without the young eyes on him, Clover let his detective impulses take over, his curiosity to snoop absolutely brimming. He took another quick look at the sleeping Qrow, his heart swooning a bit when he saw the man nuzzling into his pillow.</p><p>Clover felt himself shudder a bit when his first thought was an overwhelming amount of affection filtering through him. </p><p>Qrow looked so sweet laying like that, so relaxed. </p><p>Clover briefly remembered Qrow asking him on another date, how red the older man looked and the brunette physically felt himself holding back from getting any closer. He didn’t want to take advantage of the other man’s vulnerable state. </p><p>Yet he couldn’t stop himself from taking in the sight, knowing there was no guarantee that he might ever see it again.</p><p>His black eye lashes were fair while his eyebrows were thick. His stubble was a bit patchier than he remembered but Clover didn’t judge. His own hand went to his chin to feel his facial hair wasn’t as clean as last week. Whitened ears juxtapositioned out from the deep dark hairline. The brunette remembered how red they had been when Qrow confessed he wanted another date with him, how flushed they were. How much else got flushed when he was embarr-</p><p>Clover mentally punched himself for being a creep, smiling through everything as he did a meditative sigh….FOCUS</p><p>He licked his lips as something caught his eyes away from Qrow’s fetal sleeping position.</p><p>He looked up and saw a shelf near the door as well as a plaque. </p><p>Clover was getting closer to seeing it and then froze when he saw a picture on the shelf, the closer he got the more in focus it was, his eyes unbelieving as he stared in reckless abandon.</p><p>The first thing he saw in the framed photo was James Ironwood with all black hair, shorter than he was now, a uniform Clover himself remembered was from the Signal police academy, the black and yellow uniforms were prominent. His boss’s dark gaze was even more intimidating in youth. It didn’t look right on young Ironwood’s  visage, but he certainly grew into his look. </p><p>He didn’t know how he felt about it actually, the general was only one person.</p><p>There were only 6 people in this photo.</p><p>Clover felt himself gape as he recognized another figure as Autumn from the Autumn Maiden Case. It was before the attack, her eyes bright as she ate something at the restaurant they were in. A burger peered from her fingers behind another figure. </p><p>The background bustling, but there was a blonde woman with glasses next to Ironwood, her uniform looking like they were from Beacon Police Academy. </p><p>Then there was Qrow.</p><p>What a sight he was with his red eyes crinkled in joy, a smile broad as he stared at the camera, his hair almost the same as he wore a Signal academy uniform.He hadn’t seen such a smile from the current Qrow, the age of this moment lost in time.</p><p>What Clover wouldn’t do to make him smile as bright as that...maybe he still could.</p><p> He wanted to pick up the frame, study details but he restrained himself….</p><p>Until he saw an arm wrapped around Qrow, one by another man beside him. They were close together.</p><p>Was this man beside Qrow with a small smile and blackened little sunglasses Qrow’s ex?</p><p>Then he stared at the mysterious man’s eyes a little longer then froze, at first he thought the man had light blue eyes or some sort of foot injury but the man in the photo...he was blind. At least that’s what Clover guessed. The cane in hand made much more sense.</p><p>He visibly now was restraining from looking, his endless curiosity never satisfied with merely a passing glance. He wouldn’t ask about the man, it would be rude to at this point. After all, he had been indulged in information about Qrow, but there were some things he wanted to hear directly from the source. That TOO was good detective work, first hand sources were always preferred.</p><p>For some reason, this is where his fatigue caught up to him, the clock reading 11pm. </p><p>It was the time he usually went to sleep. He wouldn't be able to brush his teeth which upset his routine, but he could deal with it. He knew that his beautiful King Fisher had enough food for tonight which was comforting. He would love on him more tomorrow to make up for his absence.</p><p>Clover jolted at a noise, reaching for something in his pocket before pausing, the noise was simply Harbringer coming over to the shelf. His little talons tapping and another caw warning him to stay away. He actually forgot about the bird.</p><p>Smartly, he heeded the warning.</p><p>Mr. Harbringer was the boss, but...Clover couldn’t stop looking at the photo, the last person next to Qrow with wild black hair….that must be Qrow’s sister, the resemblance was uncanny to Qrow. Although, she seemed less excited to be at the restaurant than anyone else. She sat next to Qrow at the edge of the photo, that’s when the questions began.</p><p>How many boyfriends has Qrow had (it didn’t matter to him but he wanted to know)?<br/>How long was his last relationship?<br/>What made it fall apart?</p><p>Something was firing in his stomach, he thought it was just how the situation seemed unfortunate. He stopped that train of thought when he looked over to see Qrow on the couch, a clear memory of what the word ‘unfortunate’ could do to someone. </p><p>Clover thought of a better word, THIS was instead an opportunity. Being here in close proximity with the raven haired man.</p><p>This was his chance.</p><p>He could show Qrow what type of man he was, that he could work with him, protect his loved ones and be able to get more time with him, all while not rushing their pace they had settled into. </p><p>As much as he craved the physical aspect of a relationship he knew it could complicate everything so fast and Qrow was definitely worth more than some momentary joy ride.</p><p>He had decided after his last romping boyfriend that he wouldn’t sleep with someone unless he could see himself marrying them. </p><p>Qrow...Qrow Branwen seemed well worth the wait, a man aged fine. He hoped that one day he could actually nvision marrying him, but for now...everything was so new. It was refreshing….and also nerve wracking. </p><p>His eyes softened when he saw Qrow snuggle into a pillow and murmur something unintelligible. He quieted a little laugh, trying to convince himself the sight alone was enough. </p><p>He let out a yawn and checked every door and window was locked. He pulled at curtains and hoped that for tonight they would be safe. </p><p>To be honest, he really wanted sleep.</p><p>His hand pulled at his blue bag on the ground, got it close to the puffed up bed so it would be in arm’s reach if he needed to grab his weapon at night. He went over to where Ruby pointed earlier to get a pillow and some blankets. </p><p>A simple swinging door of a closet made him gape...why was a single man harboring so many blankets? The profile didn’t say anything about Qrow hoarding blankets like this.</p><p>He stifled a laugh at one mildly fuzzy blanket that had obnoxious pictures of Weiss’ face all over it. Various versions of disgust specifically were amusing.</p><p>He then briefly wondered if Qrow had endorsed such a gift or perhaps was gifted this by the gang. </p><p>Clover wholeheartedly decided not to use it, but took a picture to send to Winter. Maybe it would start a fight but... he knew that Winter would appreciate the picture the most. Winter often at work would talk about her sister and how she wanted to be closer to her.</p><p>Maybe Qrow could give her a few tips?</p><p>The brunette detective rifled through more blankets, finding a basic red flannel one enough for him and a soft basic white pillow would suffice.</p><p>With determination he put the pillow on his bed and the blanket soon followed. </p><p>Then came another big question, should...strip down at all. </p><p>In the end, it would be best to not wake up in full uniform. The girls might laugh at him and to be honest, he had underclothes that weren’t revealing. A matte grey slight V-neck tank top and he could just wear his pants and socks to bed? It would be nice to at least strip off his top, it wasn’t the best to rest in, that was him talking from experience.</p><p>So off the shirt went as well as his boots. </p><p>He flexed his toes with a sigh and stretched, wishing again that he’d brought his toothbrush. He picked up his phone and decided to not set an alarm. He didn’t want to wake Qrow up tomorrow. </p><p>With that he plugged in his phone to charge and looked over at Qrow again as he slipped under the covers, the texture of the air bed a bit jarring, but not unwelcoming. He heard a soft exhale coming from Qrow and watched as Qrow nuzzled away from sight.</p><p>He was endearing even in sleep.</p><p>Sleep took him in mid thought as he drifted to sleep.</p><p>✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨⭐️✨✨✨⭐️⭐️✨⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️✨⭐️✨⭐️✨✨✨⭐️✨⭐️✨✨✨✨⭐️✨✨⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️✨✨⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️✨⭐️⭐️✨⭐️✨⭐️✨⭐️✨⭐️✨</p><p>Aryes: Hope you enjoyed~😂 I got a friend watching RWBY now, she on volume 3 and i get bored just watching so if anybody has some RWBY facts I would love tto hear themmmm💕💕💕 Stay safe everyone and also healthy! Thank you for reading my story! I will see you next week, my fingers are tired today😂😂😂😂😂</p><p>~bye🌸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: So I am a day late y'all....chapter a little longer than usual as well as I have the next chapter started, but basically I have been having some unsavory TMI type of medical problems so no details (I am fine btw, seeing a doctor Tuesday) but basically there is a lot of discomfort involved so I have been a bit preoccupied. I also binged watched the new season 2 of Kipo and the Age of the Wonderbeasts (good stuff, good stuff) So basically sorry for being late, I hate writing dialogue and yeah.</p><p>WARNINGS: Yang's PTSD (Mind you that I have never seen an individual but have researched a little on the topic so if this is a terrible representation, I would love hearing a better representation of it so I can think of future changes or present changes), Nieces being crazy, fear of being abandoned, Ruby being betrayed by minor things/people, cursing, and anxiety references.</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY (otherwise Clover wouldn't be...well y'know)</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy my chapter!💕💕💕🍀🌺</p><p>-</p><p>Chapter 17: Omelets and Pictures</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mornings were something Clover welcomed always. His body accustomed to waking at slight sounds now triggered by the sounds in the room.</p><p>He heard a rustle and a contained giggle as he blinked his bleary eyes open and shut them quickly. It was definitely morning with yellow light in the room. He listened for any indication of what was taking place.</p><p>Was someone here for Ruby?</p><p>Was it a robbery?</p><p>Maybe a stalker?</p><p>He heard a familiar voice whispering to another.</p><p>He relaxed in an instant, it was Yang’s whispering.</p><p>“Hold on, I have to make it perfect.”</p><p>The sound of...squeaking, plastic squeaking?</p><p>Now that got Clover’s attention as one eye fluttered open. He paused to truly survey what the hell was taking place in front of him. His jaw dropped a bit when he looked at the couch. The girl’s were both there, Ruby and Yang...these were some amazing girls. </p><p>There was Qrow, ABSOLUTELY still dead asleep, facing towards Clover’s direction in plain view at the very edge of the couch. The girls...they had blown up a beach buddy (A balloon person who looked ready for the beach) and placed him perfectly in the slot behind Qrow and the blue couch.</p><p>The 2 teenagers had moved this doll around so it looked like their poor uncle was being spooned by a blow up doll, Yang adjusting the hand placements. The raven haired man had been adorned with larger than life shades that were hot pink on the rims and was wearing an assorted color of leias over him. To top it off, he was wearing a giant straw hat that lay lopsided on his sleeping head. The table in between Qrow and Clover was adorned with definitely unopened beers and a martini glass filled with a...red liquid.</p><p>Were they posing for a picture?</p><p>Clover opened both eyes and saw Ruby take notice of him, their eyes met and both widened to some degree of mild shock. She smiled mischievously and held a finger to her lips. She then leaned down a bit and whispered, “Our dad wanted pictures of Qrow when we were away because he is always looking mad in them….so-” she stopped a giggle from leaving her, “we found beach stuff in the closet and thought it would be the best picture for our graduation.”</p><p>The detective turned to see the blonde girl let the plastic hand go, she turned to see Clover and mirrored her sister’s reaction. He nodded this time and Ruby’s suddenly started to move her hands excitedly. She cupped a hand to speak in Clover’s direction. </p><p>“Will you take a picture of me and Yang with uncle Qrow?”</p><p>Clover smiled and shrugged, “Sure.” He almost asked if he could get one but perhaps that would be too weird? He thought best not to push it. He took Ruby’s phone and Ruby softly walked behind the blue couch to where Yang was, who understood they were getting a picture.</p><p>The sound of a hungry crow chittered behind him. He quickly took the photo and smiled broadly at the girl’s faces. He could tell they were proud of their set up and Clover had to admit, these girls were quite energetic even in the morning. </p><p>Ruby took her phone back and Harbringer trilled loud enough to finally wake Qrow up from his slumber. </p><p>It happened suddenly. Poor Qrow jolting awake at the sound. His whole body moving up, the large sunglasses falling down a bit to show off those beautiful red jewels that Clover was captivated by. The girls couldn’t stop laughing once they got started and Yang took a picture on her phone this time and she smirked, “Gotcha! Sending this to dad!” </p><p>The raven haired man narrowed his eyes and looked around him, taking off the sunglasses before he shook his head slowly. His eyes blinking in and out of consciousness, his voice grating.</p><p>“I swear you two take after both your mothers,” he grumbled and rolled his shoulders and yawned. His elongated limbs rather appealing to the brunette as he watched the process. Then he looked over in Clover’s direction, paused for a moment before he looked away mumbling softly, “Good morning.” </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Reddened ears greeted him, the embarrassment clear without looking at him. The plastic doll squeaking as the artist got more comfortable. Propping the doll mumbling about how it wasn’t bad in terms of support for his back. The detective could definitely see why.</p><p>“Good morning, how are you feeling?” the words came naturally as he enjoyed watching Qrow’s natural little yawns, cute noises let out unconsciously as well as groans. </p><p>Clover got a little shiver when Qrow looked over to answer, a satisfied look on his face after his stretch session.</p><p>“Uh good...I guess, better now that I had some sleep,” </p><p>Clover chuckled lightly, sleep certainly was the best type of medicine sometimes, “Good, a decent night of sleep is heavily underrated.”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes with a small twitch of his lips, “Yeah, you are damn right about that. I think I sleep more on this couch then I do my own bed anymore. So since the kids haven’t been over, I have been getting crappy sleep in my own bed. Now that Pipsqueak here is out of the hospital, I can finally sleep a bit better anyway.”</p><p>Ruby twisted around at mention of her name and smiled, “Aww thanks uncle Qrow, but we can’t be too relaxed!” She yelped with a pointed finger thrown in his direction. Both adults widening their eyes at the aggressive gesture. </p><p>“If anyone comes at me, I won’t go down without a fight! They will know my teenage fury!” The 16 year old made some karate-like gestures and noises, Yang scoffed, Qrow got up and ruffled her hair. </p><p>“Of course you will kiddo and I will be right behind you to finish ‘em off, but I definitely taught you better moves than that” the husky voice crooned with a little laugh.</p><p>The sound of pans clanged in the kitchen as Yang went through cabinets. All the loud noises certainly helped shake any sleep on Clover. Something in him warmed at the fact that there was noise in the home, it was foreign to him after living alone. </p><p>Clover himself got in a large stretch and a few crackles came from his feet as he popped them. Ruby stared mesmerized, “WOAH! You can pop your toes! That’s so gross….but so cool.”</p><p>Yang huffed out a weird laugh as she looked at her sister, “No, it’s just gross. You are the only one who thinks it’s cool.”</p><p>Ruby plopped into one of the chairs at the table, undeniably squeaky with age. She was crossing her arms, “Uncle Qrow! Is it cool or gross or both?”</p><p>Clover had a weird expression on his face, he could feel a mixture of amusement and intrigued as Qrow leaned back in his chair, the raspy voice thickened by the early morning drowsiness. </p><p>“When you get to be our age, cracking your bones is generally a good thing,” Qrow commented very chalantly. The brunette wanted to laugh at that, because that was something he understood as well. Ruby leaned in on the table, her voice whispery and in awe, “Yeah, but is it cool?”</p><p>Qrow shrugged, “Sure why not.”</p><p>Ruby nodded and then proclaimed she was right. </p><p>“Should I feel complimented by that?”</p><p>Qrow smiled simply, “that’s up to you. I could be lying to appease my niece’s sense of pride.”</p><p>“Then I will take it as a genuine compliment even if it makes just me feel better.”</p><p>The raven haired man arched a brow and then seemed to notice something, </p><p>Qrow whistled and patted at his head and as if on cue the sound of Harbinger came from across the room.</p><p>Harbringer flapped his wings over to Qrow’s head and plopped himself down. </p><p>Clover was speechless, it was quite a sight. </p><p>Qrow didn’t even seem to notice as he got up and grabbed his coffee and mixed it with ice in a blender. </p><p>The crow didn’t even flinch. It was surely practiced and a single smirk from Qrow let Clover know that the whole little trick was for his attention. </p><p>Oddly enough, Clover felt excited to show off his cat and their tricks as well. </p><p>He just hoped that King didn’t try to eat Harbringer….that would be awful.</p><p>Clover decided to meet Ruby at the table and take his own seat.</p><p>Qrow had come back with his drink. A few long sips with relieved sounds of joy, he finally looked Clover’s way. </p><p>“So,” he started then stopped to sip his drink again, Qrow was having a hard time looking at Clover apparently. “General Ironwood sent you.” </p><p>The brunette nodded, “He did.”</p><p>Qrow’s tone shifted from unpleasant crankiness to something a bit more awake sounding. </p><p>“You are uh staying a week or so?” </p><p>Clover nodded again, “That was the plan unless that makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Qrow shrugged, “The more, the merrier.”</p><p>Clover just smiled.</p><p>Harbinger chirped and flew to the youngest girl as she held out her hand. A simple change of pace caused both men to look her way after she put down her phone.</p><p>“Yang, I want extra cheese in mine OH and bacon!” </p><p>A sudden clang snapped everyone’s head up when Yang stood back from the stove for a moment. </p><p>The whole air in the room seemed to freeze. The brunette could tell she was visibly shaken by something but he was unsure what it was. Clover didn’t know what happened and he was going to ask, but Qrow beat him to it. </p><p>“How do the omelets look today Yang?”</p><p>The girl turned around and the detective saw a bit of shakiness in her non-metal hand, she seemed confused, “Huh?”</p><p>The raven looked over and smirked, “Are you making Ruby’s or are you still on yours?”</p><p>The blonde looked back, she clutched her arm, her words a bit stumbled, Clover looked to see Ruby looking a bit unsettled. He felt similarly, but he imagined it was for a different reason.</p><p>Qrow on the other hand looked unperturbed.</p><p>“I uh I am on Ruby’s since I have the cheese beside me and mine is done.” There were some pauses in her speech and Clover was stuck on how she seemed to try and reason what she was doing.</p><p>He had no idea what was going on but he WAS worried.</p><p>Beside him, Qrow rose from his seat. He walked to the fridge.</p><p>“When you are done with Ruby’s you need to get in the shower, it’s almost 7:30. Since you warmed the pan for me I can manage to make 2 omelets before you 2 get done showering. So let’s make a bet on it.”</p><p>Yang paused for a second and just slowly nodded, “okay,” Qrow started to rustle through the fridge until he stopped and turned back to the table. </p><p>“What do you like on your omelets?”</p><p>The question was towards him obviously and the detective stumbled, “Well what do you have to put on omelets?”</p><p>Suddenly a squawk and the sound of Ruby gasping.</p><p>“You are so lucky that uncle Qrow is making your omelet! He makes the best breakfast..hehe no offense Yang.”</p><p>Yang huffed and smirked, and it was obvious to him that she seemed to be back to being a buoyant teenage girl.Though his eyes kept going back to the shaky hand and how she was crossing her arms.</p><p>“Yeah well at least I can cook, I don’t know if you can reach the knob on the back of the stove with those tiny legs.”</p><p>Ruby clapped her hands together and breathed in a loud breath through her nostril before pointing both hands towards Yang, “I can’t help it if I live with GIANT PEOPLE who bought a giant stove! I just want to be taaaaallll!” The girl groaned and her face fell into the table dramatically.</p><p>Clover let out a short laugh, Ruby turned her head to the side and whispered with a rather pathetic voice, “Why must you laugh at my cursed DNA. I thought we were on the same side with thinking toe cracking was cool, but you’ve betrayed me too. WHHYYYY??”</p><p>That caused Yang to laugh as well Clover to hold a hand up to his face to try and hide his curling smile and laughter. He tried little coughs to cover it up (unsuccessfully) which only led to more laughing. Harbinger even was squawking as he went to a pedestal across the room. </p><p>Probably leaving humans to their odd affairs Clover presumed. Then Clover wondered if laughing at Qrow’s nieces’ antics was a good thing. He hoped that wasn’t the case.</p><p>He glanced at Qrow and his heart froze mid beat.</p><p>Qrow was full blown smiling, crinkles and all. Looking straight at Clover, his eyes burning him with the sheer radiating joy they portrayed. Qrow laughing and shaking his head, his arms crossed.</p><p>Wow</p><p>Clover had never so badly wanted to kiss someone as he did now. He wanted to kiss the crinkles, peck at the semi-hidden ears, place butterfly kisses on that glorious forehead. </p><p>His whole world was absolutely flying in place, a warm shivering sensation travelled through him. He felt textures on his fingertips just imagining it. Warmth with the short sound of bristly hair follicles from his beard, the stretchiness of those impressionable pale ears, the pure power beneath the baby soft skin of his forearms, all those textures wouldn’t leave him.</p><p>That smile left him aching for more and his laughter was pleasant enough to numb the most pained brain.</p><p>He didn’t expect a single smile to make him feel more nervous than awkward silence, but somehow it did. It was like a breath of fresh air only to be absolutely melting in the humidity of the tension.</p><p>He couldn’t forget the last time Qrow and him met in the IHOP, his warm hug resonating with how kindly his garnet like eyes were just gazing at him. He was speechless but apparently Qrow Branwen could make him like that all the time. </p><p>Like right now….where he was left in his head , just drowning in emotions and sensations that he couldn’t put into human language.</p><p>Speechless, breathless, aimless, all of it was so familiar.</p><p>Then Qrow eyes blinked, rehydrating them only made them shine brighter when they opened.</p><p>He was lost in it.</p><p>Ebi Clover had 2 weaknesses, hospitals and Qrow Branwen smiling.</p><p>Amazing, </p><p>Qrow and his nieces made Clover feel so happy, unexplainably joyous, which is why he still needed to not act like a bisexual mess infront of Qrow.</p><p>“Anyway, we got mushrooms, some bacon bits, uh Yang do we have tomatoes?” Qrow asked and Yang made a face, “No, we’ve never had tomatoes.”</p><p>The raven made a sound of aggrevation, “I mean those little square red things, they aren’t tomatoes but um…”</p><p>Clover smiled and leaned on his arms, “You mean red bell peppers? Or peppers?”</p><p>“Yeah those, we got any of those Yang?”</p><p>Yang sassed him with her answer, “I don’t know, look.”</p><p>Qrow narrowed his eyes, “So bossy.”</p><p>Yang was apparently done with the pan now as she flipped was assumed to be Ruby’s omelet onto a plate.</p><p>“Your turn,” the blonde curtly stated and Qrow just shook his head. </p><p>“Do you have any spinach?” Clover ventured.</p><p>“Yep, bottom drawer,” Yang commented and Qrow made a noise and said, “You two need to hurry, we have to be out the door by 8 and you both need showers.”</p><p>“I don’t need a shower, I smell wonderful!” Ruby stated, Clover could almost feel her uncle rolling his eyes from the fridge. </p><p>“Actually you both smell like pizza.”</p><p>Both girls IMMEDIATELY sniffed at their pajamas and armpits.</p><p>Clover really didn’t know what to say, they were very genuine. Both girls made a face at each other and Ruby nodded, both of them probably agreeing they smelled like pizza.</p><p>“Yang, I will go first since I take speedy showers and we will switch. Put a plate over mine so Harbringer doesn’t start to eat it!” Ruby pleaded, the brunette glanced at the bird on his perch, his beady eyes actually staring at the girl’s plate. Clover would be a bit more nervous with his plate too.</p><p>Yang shrugged, “Sure.”</p><p>With blinding speed, Ruby was gone and Yang eventually followed suit, finishing up earlier than her sister’s return.</p><p>Leaving Clover and Qrow alone in the kitchen/dining room.</p><p>Clover knew he should check in with James this morning. It was a perfect chance.</p><p>Clover didn’t even look at his phone. He should have, it was expected of him to not be late on informing the general and his team….but he was busy. Too busy watching Qrow.</p><p>They weren’t kidding about him in the kitchen. He looked fast as he chopped away at some spinach and was comfortable about what he was doing. It was in his posture, relaxed shoulders and the sound of an almost hum could be heard. It was pleasant and entrancing to observe.</p><p>Then again, the raven haired man was ALWAYS a sight to see.</p><p>“Pretty cool right? You should see him make pancakes or crepes, those are the best! Plus he looks like one of those chefs on TV.” Yang mused. Clover simply nodded as she slid out of her seat to walk down the hall.</p><p>The detective had to hold back his need to get closer and survey Qrow in action, his instincts of curiosity used against him.</p><p>He couldn’t help help himself.</p><p>Sliding his chair back, the creak of it resounding and suddenly Qrow said, “Don’t.”</p><p>Clover froze as he saw Qrow sheepishly swing around, a nervous look on his face. Oh no...what did he do? Nerves shot across his neck and his hairs stood on end.</p><p>“Not too smart to come near a guy with bad luck wielding a knife. I would feel better if you stayed there until I’m done.”</p><p>Oh….that...that was pretty logically sound. He really should have thought about that.</p><p>“Of course,” Clover stated slowly. The brunette saw Qrow’s eyes blow up wide, looking mildly panicked, “It’s not personal I-”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize. I was curious about watching you cook. It’s a bad habit of mine to watch people doing things and you looked like you were a professional. I can’t help but think you make cooking look beautiful.”</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow sucked in a breath as the sound of eggs hissed on the burner. His heart pattered skittishly in his chest when he took the chance to look behind him. </p><p>Then he saw the detective lean on his arm….his tanktop was VERY form fitting. Qrow turned back to the burner and let his eyes portray widely how much he wanted to scream. </p><p>How was he going to focus on protecting Ruby if Clover looked that stellar without his normal second layer on. What if he started going shirtless at night!</p><p>The thought alone was going to give him a straight up heart attack. </p><p>Maybe he could persuade the other to wear the uniform...as much as he liked the sight of toned burnt sienna muscles bulging on his table bared for his eyes. </p><p>He needed to focus.</p><p>The raven looked over again and held a hand up to his face and laughed a little to try and make it comfortable. </p><p>“Professional? If cooking for yourself for 33 years is professional then you’ll eventually get there too.”</p><p>“33 years? You’ve been cooking since you were 7?”</p><p>Qrow froze, cursing himself for making it sound so pitiful. </p><p>“You know, helping out counts too.”<br/>Then there was quiet again and Qrow quickly filled it. The silence making the raven feel a bit antsy...his depressive thoughts ramped up when there was no noise. </p><p>Chase it away, chase it away, chase them away, need noise, sound, music, conversat-</p><p>“Uh, how many times do you go to the gym every week to get those heavy hitters? Are you a gym junkie?”</p><p>Qrow wanted to hit himself….that was totally off topic.</p><p>Clover laughed, “What would be considered a gym junkie?” </p><p>Qrow thought about before he flipped his omelet over for the final time, “The type that actually feel guilty if they don’t work out.”</p><p>“Guess I would be then,” the casual reply came, Qrow smiled at the simplicity. “I bet you feel guilty if you get candy from the vending machine at work.”</p><p>Clover looked sheepish with a choked laugh, “You are very good at reading people.”</p><p>Qrow stopped, he bit his lip. </p><p>The detective sure hit a home run there.</p><p>He was right, Qrow WAS good at reading people, but for all the wrong reasons.</p><p>He turned back to cooking, he put his omelet down on a plate. He started mindlessly cracking some eggs for Clover’s, the atmosphere was now a bit more bitter.</p><p>The raven knew deep down that this feeling wasn’t normal, he felt sick a bit when Clover said the words. James would say something like that and there was a horrifying realization that Clover might know more about him than he was letting on.</p><p>How could he have been so stupid?</p><p>“Yeah that kinda happens when you grow up with thieves and murders, but I have a feeling you already knew that.”</p><p>There it was, open in the air. Everything felt frigid against his fingers, his toes lost the warmth they had when he woke up. Now he didn’t even want his omelet.</p><p>Great, if there was something Qrow Branwen hated, it was futile effort.</p><p>He just wanted confirmation, “So I bet James gave you a lot of papers on me and Ruby.”</p><p>“He did,” Clover said.</p><p>Qrow nervously scratched at his neck and sighed, fucking hell, it hadn’t even been a month of dating and now Clover had his vast criminal record. Great, real good impression.</p><p>“What do you want in your omelet?”</p><p>The subject change was enough for them to be able to breathe again. </p><p>“Mushrooms and spinach, some mozzarella cheese would be nice,” Qrow nodded, his hands were still ice cold. Mechanically they picked the remaining chopped pieces of spinach and diced the mushrooms.</p><p>“Should I ask about any of it or would you rather I didn’t?”</p><p>The raven shifted his arms nervously, jitters creeping up on him as his mind ran, he was barely focusing on the omelet.</p><p>“Later, once we drop them off...you can ask what you want, but you may not like what you hear,” Qrow lamented, his hopes for this whole dating scene a bit more dismal. He finished the omelet quickly and brought it over, “Hope it’s not too cooked for your taste.”</p><p>The brunette fluttered his eyes widely when food came into view, “It smells amazing but the company eating with me is the best part overall. So since I have well...invaded your privacy more than most dates would, you can ask me anything you want too….after we drop them off of course.”</p><p>Qrow stopped himself from smiling at the compliment but just barely. Questions about Clover….did Qrow even have any to ask? </p><p>He could think of some. He shook his head and put a hand to it.</p><p>“Questions for you? I don’t really have any. Opinions on the other hand, I have an abundance of.”</p><p>“Opinions about me? Like what?” Clover slyly smirked, probably expecting Qrow to lather him with compliments.</p><p>“Well I don’t really trust your face.”</p><p>The detective eyes widened and the smirk dropped worriedly, “My face? What’s wrong with it?”</p><p>“It’s too perfect looking and perfect people ALWAYS have something to hide.”</p><p>He could see the relief flood back into his face, the ebony haired man stopped himself from showing too much amusement. The sneer that came after it though was fair game.</p><p>“Well I would have to say I disagree, I believe I have a perfectly normal face,” the words dripping with egotistical glee as a smirk set them on fire.</p><p>“Too symmetrical, can’t place my trust in it.”</p><p>That got a chuckle out of Clover, Qrow internally was rejoicing at the sound. </p><p>“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Clover smiled coyly, Qrow didn’t feel right about it. So he sought to correct it.</p><p>“I heard high stakes missions cause some adrenaline filled sappy feelings, but usually that happens after the dangerous situation, not before it.”</p><p>The brunette stopped mid bite, “Well I liked you before it so it makes sense. It’s hard not be charmed by someone like you.”</p><p>“What does that even mean? Someone with bad luck?”</p><p>“No, someone who's honest with me,” the words left with ease from those lips, Qrow was stunned by them. Like a shot to his heart, his whole head was warm.</p><p>“If we are going to protect your nieces from Salem, I am sure glad to do it with someone I trust.”</p><p>Qrow smirked, “Well you are definitely better than what I thought James would send my way with all of our past being well….difficult.”</p><p>“He sent me randomly, but I can assure you that I will use everything I can to protect you all from any sort of danger.”</p><p>Clover was just about to ask something when he heard one of the girls coming down the hall followed by another pair of feet. </p><p>“Uncle Qrow! It’s almost 8, we gotta hurry! I need to be there early!” Ruby rushed out and anxiously stood buy the door wearing her Beacon uniform and her red backpack. Yang came down only a few seconds after with her flame colored bag. </p><p>“You? Early? With my bad luck that’s definitely sure to not happen. Why do you need to be there early?”</p><p>“She forgot to do her makeup assignment last night-”</p><p>“-AND IT’S DUE TODAY IN PORG’S CLASS! HE WILL HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Last time I had to make a 4 page report about the history of Sauerkraut and read in front of everyone.”</p><p>That wasn’t news really to her uncle...it also wasn’t the first time.</p><p>Ruby sunk her head into the front door with frustrated trembling fists of mental fury. “WHY AM I LIKE THIS!?”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, typical Ruby to procrastinate till the last minute. </p><p>“Porg’s not gonna do that on your first day back, not after what you went through kid. Just tell him you are staying at my house and had to move some things around to stay over.”</p><p>Joy came back to her, “YES!”</p><p>“You kids ready?”</p><p>Both girls nodded.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Clover nodded as well, rinsing off his plate while Qrow put his in the trash. The green eyes watching nervously, it made him feel nervous too. How long would this peace last, how long before Clover wanted nothing to do with him? </p><p> </p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>Aryes: ...Hope you all liked that awkward ass dialogue (I am struggling hard for dialogueeeeee ahhhhh Someone help me....I can only do good word choice when explaining internal background or thought processessss😭😭😭😭) It is hard to write dialogue for these 2 when they had so little in the show.....ahhhhhh </p><p>😭 Me drowning in a wave of cataclysmic emotions towards writing.😂😂😂</p><p>Yo, if anyone knows a good word choice website for writers, let me know, because I want to write better with dialogue~💕</p><p>Also once again, comment, kudos and subscriptions keep me alive and we will eventually get to the animals y'all or least to see King Fisher~⭐️</p><p>Thank you for reading and hopefully I will be on time next week🌺🍀 Till then ta-ta~💕💕💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18: Unconditional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I was away for too long and I missed you allllll😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p>Here's what's been happening in my life (to explain why I have been late this time)</p><p>1. Started some mood medication for my anxiety and has been having some excessive yawning involved as well as some other medical related issues (I am fine now...its balancing out)<br/>
2. Moved out of my college apartment so I have been tearing apart and reforming my room all week like nuts to fit it all in my family's home.<br/>
3. We have all new appliances in our home (I feel like I am living in a dream future😎) with various shipping issues that have made the other two issues a bit more time sensitive<br/>
4. had to redo part of the chapter<br/>
5. I OBSESSIVELY STARTED WATCHING AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER ON NETFLIX AND BINGED IT.....I also read some fanfiction of all types which has slowed me down😂<br/>
6. New therapist 💕🌸<br/>
7...found new avatar ships I liked as well as started reading other FairGame fanfics for dialogue inspiration💓</p><p>ANYWAY</p><p>I AM BACK BABY and ready to write🌺🍀</p><p>(Also please make sure to watch yourselves and be careful in these troubling times...there is no shame in getting help from others or skype calling people to stay social. Stay connected and stay safe, I do care about all of you, even those who don't comment🌸)</p><p>Been listening to RWBY music like crazy.</p><p>ALSOOOOO I finally started reading Grandmasters of Demonic Cultivation....because I am making a friend watch RWBY and I am reading GDC....it is a great trade💕💕💕 So all those who referenced me to read the series, I definitely am right now but I just started✨🥰 </p><p>i am rambling....I hope you like my chapter🍀🌺</p><p>WARNINGS: country music phobia (Qrow has it, but more over it is related to family memories, so no offense to country music lovers), cursing, Qrow sass and a sprinkle of Qrow angst.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBYYYY</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>Chapter 18: Fast and the Curious</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t quite fair to Clover. How looking at the brunette reminded Qrow of all the good things in the world he had forgotten. </p><p>Some part of him adored it, how the detective’s attention made him feel special. Almost giddy when Clover looked his way. He felt like a teen, gutsy, ready to do damn near anything with Clover at the helm.</p><p>Another part of him, the part that was firmly founded from his background, distrusted everything about Ebi Clover. His physically charming smile to his joyous attitude, because Qrow really had only seen one side of Clover. </p><p>He was working on himself, but right now, before they left the house to drop off the kids, his mind wandered back to his sister for some reason. His eyes looked at Clover, how they weren’t talking like they did at the bowling alley at all. </p><p>Did Clover actually like him at all? Was he being strung along again by a charming smile? Why was their chemistry so different now? Was it the fact that Clover was in his house?</p><p>All these questions surfaced quickly and overwhelmingly he couldn’t stop this train of thought….of self doubt. SHE always made him doubt everything, he hated it.</p><p>How this all started with her saying he couldn’t get a date...it was crazy to think about it now. Raven was the reason he was near Clover now, which would be considered a blessing, but he wondered why he was now doubting himself. </p><p>More importantly, why did he care about what she thought?</p><p>He sighed as he locked the door with his key.</p><p>Maybe it was because then he would excel at the things his sister so desperately was void of; compassion, love, and kindness. All traits that his sister never developed in her heart. He was no different though, Raven possessed all the things he did not have like self confidence, self motivation, and independence. </p><p>Both were broken by childhood….they seemed to have split the pain rather evenly.</p><p>That’s why it was so hard for him to accept Clover liking any part of him.</p><p>-</p><p>He heard a groan from Ruby when she and Yang got to the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“Uncle Qrooooww! The ice is stuck to your car again!”</p><p>He sighed….well, life went on as usual.</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>He saw it himself now as he rounded the corner, an ice coat thicker than paper covered his entire car. He bundled into his trench coat as brisk air tried to seep inside to his skin.</p><p>Fuck, it was cold.</p><p>“Well, do you mind if we ride in my car then?” Clover sang as he pointed to a larger car near the trash can, miraculously it was the only car void of icing. </p><p>That must be nice, Qrow lamented but he had to agree, the brunette’s car probably had seat warmers with how new it looked.</p><p>“If it’s warm, I have no complaints,” Qrow said quickly as his whole body pulled him toward potential warmth.</p><p>“That’s your car!? It looks new,” Yang pointed out but before he could answer Ruby had already claimed a backseat. All of them rushing to get inside as another wave of cold rushed them.</p><p>“Lucky for you all, this car has seat warmers,” Clover elated minorly as he pressed a button, the effect was instant. The two kids in the back practically groaned at the temperature change while Qrow smiled contently. It was cozy. Cozy enough that could fall asleep again, tiredness still lagged at him.</p><p>“This is pretty nice,” Qrow added and he noticed a bit conceitedly that Clover seemed to smile a bit brighter….unless he imagined it.</p><p>“To Beacon and please step on it!” Ruby exclaimed and the brunette for some reason decided to go all get-away-driver on them as he revved the engine as soon as it was warm and flew through the city streets like he was chasing a criminal.</p><p>Qrow was impressed and equally turned on when he saw a crazed look on Clover’s face as the engine growled higher. No way in a million years would he have pegged Clover as a speed demon on the road, but it kind of made sense with him being a detective. </p><p>Always the thrill of the chase. </p><p>It was by luck that all the lights were green on their way and no one in front of them as they sped into the school parking lot with ease. The line lax enough for Clover to squeeze his car in. </p><p>Ruby and Yang thanked the detective and ran off leaving both of the adults to drive off.</p><p>Honestly, Qrow finally let go of the ‘oh shit’ handle and shook some sensation back into his fingers.</p><p>“Is that how you drive to work everyday?”</p><p>Clover shook his head as the car finally got out of the school’s parking lot.</p><p>“Used to be a junk car racer while in the academy, it is a surprising skill set that a police academy can appreciate more than others.”</p><p>Qrow just scoffed, “You continue to surprise me, but at least I know if Salem starts a high speed chase Ruby will be safer with you driving.”</p><p>Clover just tapped on the wheel lightly with those crinkles lighting up in a way Qrow swooned over irreparably. Clover hummed but Qrow wanted to talk a bit more, now that the kids were away...he wanted to get down to business.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding about you being lucky though, I have never seen 7 traffic lights stay green for that long.”</p><p>He saw the younger man smile sweetly as he seemed to remember something, “Well actually if you go the speed limit, you’ll hit more green lights, but I don’t think that’s quite true so I speed up after the first one. I chalk that up to skill.”</p><p>“What about the lack of traffic. Was that skill too?”</p><p>“It’s early.”</p><p>“Never pegged you for a lead foot on the gas pedal,” Qrow lamented, his heart still racing from the risky turn a few roads earlier…Clover was a scary good driver.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, I was going the speed limit.”</p><p>The brunette was obviously lying, the raven could tell.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, Mr. private eye, enjoy telling that lie to someone who DOESN’T actually watch you speed….,”  Qrow chuckled softly then stopped.</p><p>“Do you think Ruby will be okay at Beacon?”</p><p>There was an encroaching silence that encompassed the car for a moment, Clover cracking his shoulder as he drove.</p><p>“The General has taken up precautionary measures with the school, they won’t release her till both of us come together so she should be fine during the day. Also Ruby has my number if she runs into trouble. I wouldn’t worry about it right now. Salem doesn’t like attention and whoever she sends most likely feels the same. They won’t attack the school during broad daylight.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put it past Salem to defy expectations though.”</p><p>“You are right about that….BUT the single consistency surrounding Salem incidents so far is that she avoids the spotlight at all costs. A school has cameras, constant surveillance and Ruby will always be with people. She will be fine.”</p><p>He was right, Qrow had to trust that.</p><p>“Okay then, you said we are stopping at your place?”</p><p>“Yeah, it should be a 35 minute trip, so I hope you don’t mind some country music. It’s the ”</p><p>With that Clover turned on some tunes and Qrow groaned as the brunette laughed.</p><p>Why did it have to be country music?</p><p>“Really country?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with country?” the inquisitorial response met with defensive behavior...Qrow had a feeling he should be careful around this….but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“Nothing if you like grown men singing about their growing affection for their trucks and women singing about their perfect rural mom life.”</p><p>Qrow reached for the dial to change it but was smacked away by Clover’s hand. </p><p>“Ow, jeez,” he lamented rubbing his hand, Clover giving him something similar to a mother’s disapproving eye. “Country is a genre that encapsulates calmness in life and I think you will like it if you listen to the lyrics. Also very gutsy to try and reach for my dials. Didn’t anyone ever tell you the car rules?”</p><p>“Car rules?”</p><p>Clover had a surprised look on his face, “You don’t know the car rules?”</p><p>“I haven’t gotten in another person’s car in 20-something years, I have never heard about whatever the car rules are.”</p><p>“Car rules are as follows. In someone else’s car one must ask permission to touch any dial, button or switch. Also being able to eat in someone’s car may vary from person to person.”</p><p>Qrow raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? So basically I'm asking permission to even breath in the direction of your windows? And here I thought you were the cool kind of detective.”</p><p>Clover sent him a wink as amusement laced the man’s voice, “I can be a bit picky when it comes to certain aspects of my life, I’ll admit, but I try to be a bit more flexible.”</p><p>Qrow raised an eyebrow, “Flexible? Are you flexible enough to change the music genre. I am dying here.”</p><p>Clover hummed, “hmmm...maybe not that flexible. I think you have harshly prejudged country music.”</p><p>“Trust me lucky charm, I am well versed in country music. It was a form of torture in my community, one of the many reasons I left.”</p><p>Clover burst out a loud laugh, “Really? The great artist Qrow Branwen can’t handle country music? What about it makes you not like it?”</p><p>Qrow wondered if he should be more childish in his answer or more serious. Call it the Clover effect, but he couldn’t lie to the man. Not when those grass green eyes were looking at him so curiously...it made him feel appreciated.</p><p>“Because it reminds me of home,” he said it aloud and somehow it made him hurt more.</p><p>“Is it because you miss it?”</p><p>Did Qrow miss it?</p><p>He stared out the window as they drove past some woods, the shadows and trees melding with the throaty sounds of the radio. It was a gentle sound of a guitar that threw his mind back. </p><p>🌺</p><p>The tautness of a guitar string, he could feel it on his fingertips as his father strummed. His mother humming boredly as fire light illuminated every crease on her face. Qrow’s smaller hands gently touch the guitar strings with curiosity at their musical sound. It had been a calm but subtly eerie night, that much he could remember clearly.</p><p>Then again, his bad luck manifested since the day he was born. So every night seemed to always feel much more overwhelming than it should….hence his name. It came from the fact his eyes reminded his mother of blood and throughout her pregnancy with him.There were all sorts of strife she had to endure when he was in her womb. Bad luck was something he alone bore since the very beginning of life. So this particular night in his memory wasn’t all that unusual.</p><p>Young toddler Raven sat upon their mother’s lap as she scratched her arrows sharp, the point similar to a needle’s prick. The night had been so dark that the stars were beacons in the sky. The low humming tune turning into words about the terrors of the night. </p><p>He hated this memory the most, the only time he could truly call himself part of a family. It was so sweet and calming, serenity in the strangest way. </p><p>As normal as a thieving bandit family could be anyway.</p><p>This stupid memory….That one good thing he ever felt at that fucking camp stuck with him like glitter on someone’s scalp. It manipulated him every once in a while, tricked him into believing his family ever gave a shit about him. </p><p>🌺</p><p>Country music always reminded him of that memory.</p><p>Did he miss that memory…..every fucking time the answer would be yes.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because it was everything he had ever wanted, the love he craved so desperately. </p><p>Unconditional love, one of the purest kinds of love.</p><p>Country music made him feel emotions, some of them he would rather not think about right now.</p><p>It was overwhelming.</p><p>“No. I don’t miss them.”</p><p>The words were spat with everything he could recall about them. There was no use in wandering in the past anymore than he already had. He was done with it and revisiting would ruin the point he had made by leaving in the first place.</p><p>The rest of the way they drove in silence, Clover taking the hint and turning off the radio (Qrow thanked him for that). Despite the awkward turn in conversation it was just nice to not be the one driving the car for once.</p><p>They arrived at their destination as Clover parked and the ebony haired man whistled at the view, “Woah, I was prepared for a bit of extravagance, but James must pay you well.”</p><p>The brunette chuckled as he opened the car door, “We ARE called the Ace operatives.”</p><p>“How could I forget when you mention it all the time,” Qrow’s muted sarcasm reeked from his voice and it was obvious how much Clover was enjoying it. A small little quirking smile and soft chipper exhale spoke volumes. It made Qrow giddy just seeing the detective having fun with him.</p><p>“No need to be so upset about it, I promise it’s more messy inside,” Clover winked and Qrow groaned at the salacious twat. It was cute and infuriating all at once. </p><p>“Oh yes, and so humble too,” Qrow mused aloud as they ascended the little stairs to his home. The brunette produced a key and unlocked the door with practiced ease. He held the door open, “After you.”</p><p>With that, Qrow went inside. Wooden floors mixed with dark shag carpeting, it was a look that Qrow appreciated. </p><p>“Maaao,” a churtle and then excited mewling alarmed Qrow who turned around to see a very very fluffy cat launch itself into Clover’s arms at a single gesture. Of course the detective’s cat was trained, Qrow huffed in amusement. </p><p>The cat was sniffing at Clover’s jaw closely. Clover was practically glowing as he cradled his cat like a child. </p><p>Fuck, that sight was SO sweet that he was afraid he would get diabetes.</p><p>The doting cat dad started to put his head into the abundant white fur of his belly and make a fun noise before coming up for air. The tanned cheeks were almost cherubic and rosy reddened.</p><p>That was the most relatable thing ever though….sometimes Qrow did that to Zwei, just rubbed his belly and nuzzled into it with his face (Of course not when the children were there, because they already thought of him as a lesser adult...it would make him slip from cool uncle to weird uncle).</p><p>That alone was rather endearing enough that Qrow couldn’t help staring. White fur absolutely flying, Clover was lucky his outfit was white. Qrow looked down at his beige jacket thankful it was a light color. However it was getting a bit hot.</p><p> He took it off, guessing that they were going to be here for more than 5 minutes.</p><p>Though when he shucked off his trenchcoat he realized he was wearing a dark colored sweater….great. White hair and a dark colored sweater...not a great mix.</p><p>“Awww King did you miss me or did you just want me to feed you?” he questioned aloud with a higher pitched voice, the cat made a noise of reply, squirming a bit to get out of the hold now. With a leap, King gracefully landed with a thud on the floor, scuttling at the mere mention of food. </p><p>“Probably both considering he catapulted into your arms, never seen that before,” The raven said softly and that tanned skin pulled a little joyous expression at his words, “Was that a cat pun?”</p><p>Qrow was gobsmacked before he understood what Clover was talking about, “I didn’t even notice.” A little laugh escaped him before he could stop it. Clover didn’t seem to mind though.</p><p>“Well, He knows the word feed means he is gonna get food,” the brunette snickered fondly and then added, “You can sit anywhere you like or follow me, it's up to you.”</p><p>Qrow shrugged, he wouldn’t mind a bit of snooping on his part, “If I sit too long in a seat, I have a feeling it might break so I will walk around. Is there any place I shouldn’t snoop in for uh….work reasons?”</p><p>Clover laughed, “Everything that has to do with work is locked, so you are free to roam around if you want.”</p><p>Qrow caught a little guilty look on Clover’s face as he stared for a moment.</p><p>...</p><p>“You snooped through my house when I was asleep didn’t you?”</p><p>A little side eye sheepishly looked his way, “a little bit yes.”</p><p>“Good to know you at least feel a little guilty.”</p><p>🍀</p><p>Clover huffed a sigh, the breath lasting longer as worry gnawed at him the longer Qrow was away. He told himself he was being irrational and that it was only fair that Qrow get to wander for a bit in his home without supervision…..still….there was that controlling part of him that wanted to survey what Qrow was doing right now.</p><p>His house was bigger than Qrow’s apartment so maybe it wasn’t totally fair...maybe he would give him 10 minutes to do some nosy work before he interrupted.</p><p>“Mrwaaaooo,” the sensation of a tail brushing up against his pant legs incessantly made him focus on his hungry cat who would not wait for his thought process to be done. Food was very much on the cats mind.</p><p>The sound of a can lid being opened renewed another mewl or two from his little one. King now doing figure 8’s around both his legs, in and out, over and over again.</p><p>“Hold on, I am getting it,” he stated with a chuckle. The food now mostly out of the can was then set down for King to feast upon. He stared at the can brand, noting the enthusiasm of this particular meal. </p><p>Chicken liver and bits mix huh?</p><p>Guess he would have to get more then.</p><p>With not much though he started packing up the cat stuff first, finding the cat carrier in the closet. He left it open for King to familiarize himself to. He put the cans of cat food in a grocery bag, enough for a week as well as some dry food….did crows eat cat food?</p><p>Perhaps he would have to feed King in the bathroom or something?</p><p>Then there was the cat box issue….Maybe he should be asking Qrow before making all these decisions. Ten minutes were probably up by now.</p><p>He walked around, first trying his room. He figured that there was enough in his room to be snooping for at least 25 minutes...but Qrow wasn’t there. His house layout was a 3 bedroom house, 1 room downstairs and 2 upstairs.</p><p>If Qrow wasn’t downstairs then he was up.</p><p>He started ascending, not bothering to hold the railing. He started to grin in triumph as he heard jingling sounds coming from one of the rooms. The rooms upstairs were mostly empty except one room had some office supplies that he occasionally came up to get AND a lot of cat toys and tower.</p><p>Clover felt guilty that King was here alone most of the day so he wanted to make sure King could at least have things to do.</p><p>Clover got to the top quietly, going down the little hall into one of the rooms.</p><p>His eyes widened a bit when he saw Qrow sitting in one of his old office chairs (he was planning on giving it to a thrift store but he always ended up busy….plus it was in decent shape so he used it sometimes).</p><p>He was relaxed as his posture gave away.</p><p>A coy little grin on that handsome face.</p><p>“Oooh, are you gonna get it this time?”</p><p>The taunt was met with a long sticked toy getting smacked by a fluffy paw. King sat perched on a wooden desk next to a large cat tower, a long feathered toy was slinking back and forth on a high ledge. </p><p>Clover recognized King’s little butt wiggles and the widened pupils as strike ready.</p><p>Qrow seemed to know it to because he moved the feather backwards now.</p><p>King leaped to grab it and succeeded in his mission. Qrow whistled and got a bit closer to King, leaning towards the cat tower. He seemed to mutter, “And here we have the king of the cats in his natural habitat, the cat tower poses a harsh journey, but no feather would miss his unbound claws.”</p><p>Clover almost teared up trying to hold in a snicker. He had no idea Qrow would be more into monologues. There was some idea that Qrow was more of the brooding quiet type….then again he was an artist.</p><p>‘An artist who is too cute for his own good,’ his mind supplied. He watched as they played for a moment. It was rather sweet to be able to observe Qrow without him knowing. Once again guilt wracked up in him.</p><p>“So I see you’ve made friends with him, his favorite toy is squeaky mice, you know, for future reference.”</p><p>He saw the ebony haired man twist in the chair and look a little embarrassed.</p><p>“I am way too old for you to be sneaking up on me,” Qrow muttered, Clover raised an eyebrow, “Only 2 years older to be precise.”</p><p>Qrow made a non-committal noise, his hand never stopping the toy playing. However, King wasn’t into mindless toy playing. </p><p>“So, what has your snooping uncovered?”</p><p>Qrow shrugged, “Not much, only confirming that you are a goody two-shoes like I thought you were. No secret stashes from what I could tell.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence as Clover stared down Qrow whose eyes widened with some hidden joy.</p><p>The older man leaned back with relish, “So….there IS a secret stash somewhere?”</p><p>“I am afraid that’s not the case.”</p><p>He wasn’t very convincing it seems.</p><p>“Bullshit, it’s written on your face. So what’s in it? I can promise you i’ve seen it all before.”</p><p>Hardly likely and frankly, if Qrow didn’t spot it on the first look around then he probably wouldn’t find it at all.</p><p>“So, did you figure out any questions to ask me yet?” </p><p>“How many questions do I get to ask,” Qrow seemed suspicious, but Clover didn’t have MUCH to hide.</p><p>“As many as you wish until you are satisfied.”</p><p>🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>ARYES: YO! What are some questions you all want Qrow to ask Clover? I want to use some of your questionsssss~ Clover will answer to the best of his abilities! So ask anything you want in the comments (you can ask all kinds of questions and as many as you want, but I may not use them all) as usual please feed me kudos, subscribes and the comments keep my heart a thumpin'!</p><p>I missed you all so much and I hope to be on time next week or before!~ I have nothing planned so I shouldn't stay away too long this time 😂As usual, thank you for you serial commenters, you guys really are the bomb-diggity and you make my heart feel okie-dokie!😭💕💕💕</p><p>See you next week with hopefully no more deadline extensions,</p><p>P.S...HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO ITALICS IN AO3?</p><p>Aryes🌺🍀</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19: Fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ARYES: HAHAHAHAHA! Y'all thought I wouldn't post early but PSYCHE!😂 I have been enamored with it all and I thank you for your question suggestions, some made it through into the final cut (some will be incorporated at a later date because too many questions would be a bit too heavy for this chapter~! Just saying before this gets started, do you all remember when Tyrian met Team RNJR? And how Tyrian said Jaune intrigued him? (I have been reading Tyrian x Jaune fanfics which has been a fucking trip LET ME TELL YOU! It has been <i> WILD </i>! So don't come at me 😂😂😂 I am aware that's a bit of a troublesome ship, but I HAVE A HISTORY OF LIKING ship dynamics between psychopaths with questionably odd motivations and their objects of interest!) So I have had a wild ride reading fanfics this week and I am not going to lie, Tyrian will be having a bit of fascination towards Jaune in my fanfic (I have no idea if it will be geared towards romanticism or more towards emotional manipulation based obsession, but be warned there will be a bit of an element there of something) 😂😂😂😂 I am a goddamn disappointment ahhhh why the hell am I like this 😂 fuck, I should hate Tyrian after what happened in RWBY cannon, but his character is so fucking complex and interestingAHHH😆 Im so sorry🤣</p><p>*breathes in for a moment and breathes out*</p><p>Fuck, sorry about that, got carried away. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and one day i will learn how to write different character expressions without being so goddamn repetative.</p><p>WARNINGS: Cursing, self deprecating humor, me acting like a weird ass psycho in the intro (sorry), stalking, cat antics, a small bit of imaginings on Clover's end about Qrow (😘), etc...</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY!</p><p>Enjoy~</p><p> </p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>-</p><p>Chapter 19: Questions Bring Answers</p><p>-</p><p>Splendid, all of it was going according to his goddess’s plans. However, the scene didn’t seem right yet, Tyrian admitted as he slinked around the side of Beacon Academy, his eyes trained on his target. He was told not to make a scene and though that went against his very nature, he would have to wait. </p><p>He would not want to disgrace his goddess by not following orders...but how long must he wait?</p><p>The black haired man with long gangly limbs and red shifty eyes had been with the little Rose girl since she had been out of the hospital. He seemed to know that something was coming, he was on his guard. </p><p>When an Atlesian detective showed up as well, Tyrian wasn’t really the sort to care about extraordinary circumstances but the whole situation was intriguing.</p><p>Now why would an Atlesian detective from General James Ironwood’s personal stash come into play? Tyrian could not find an answer for it, so onward he went. Just lying in wait as his goddess commanded him to do.</p><p>To wait until he was able to end the little rose bud before she became something… unmanageable.</p><p>He wore a darkened hoodie to hide his identity, but his whole body buzzed with the fantasy of ripping the girl to shreds….oh the delight in plucking the Rose’s petals till it was no more. </p><p>The thought alone rippled through his idle mind, vibrating the mental sensations of destruction.</p><p>But that was not his role to play for his goddess…. And he planned on making this scene extra special. As much as he would <i> love </i> to be the one to make the little Rose pay. He found it even more amusing of an idea to give her to Cinder, a present if you will.</p><p>The most perfect exchange was revenge and Tyrian would much rather witness the big bad Cinder go feral. <i> What a display that would be~ </i> 💕 He could hardly stand the thought of it without a shiver wracking down his spine.</p><p>Not exactly his idea of a prime target though. He had been watching this little flower for longer than most prey and he wasn’t excited to see her go. She seemed awfully bland, nothing quite special other than her perky attitude.</p><p>He liked his prey a bit more….unpredictable and especially emotional. There something powerful about strong emotions that drew him in. </p><p>His eyes wondered intrigued by the types of students at Beacon wondering if their faces reflected the misery of the little Champion’s disappearance. He stood near a window to peer into a classroom with the little rose in it. Their faces all downcast in some way.</p><p>His eyes practically lit up when he saw one blonde boy next to an empty desk. The possibilities endless about <i> why </i> it was empty, but Tyrian absolutely was delighted to see emotions crossing the boy’s face.</p><p>It was clearly he who wore his emotions on his face with little resistance.</p><p>His fists clenched, an obvious overthinker of his own emotions, getting carried away by his thoughts. The kidnapper stayed quiet but oh how he wished he could laugh and laugh. How would that face contort in anger? Would it be stricken if merely let the name of the Champion slip from his lips? Oh how he wondered endlessly.</p><p>Now this boy intrigued him, with hair golden and a body language of slow painful loss.</p><p>Perhaps if he had more time he would switch his observations, but he had plans. Maybe in his off time he could have a bit more fun. There was something about the boy’s face, his expressional facial features that was so enchanting to witness. </p><p>Tyrian could tell that the boy would be perfect to torture and that his sadistic needs would be filled by sight alone.</p><p>But he had a job, a mission that, for now, would have to wait.</p><p>Wait for the little rose bud to be away from the detective and shifty red eyed man.</p><p>-</p><p>“So I can ask any questions I want?” Qrow mused.</p><p>Clover nodded from the doorway. He had no qualms about answering Qrow’s questions.</p><p>“Hmmm….I’ll start basic then. Favorite color?” Clover flicked his lucky pin and just smiled, “Green.”</p><p>“Of course you like green,” Qrow lamented with a sigh.</p><p>“What about you?” Clover inquired and Qrow held up a hand.</p><p>“Hold on there Lucky Charm, it’s still my turn,” Qrow scolded and Clover pouted a little. His curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>“I bet it’s blue,” Clover muttered and the other man rebuttaled with, “Ah ah ah, you aren’t getting me with that Atlas detective tactic.”</p><p>Well, he tried. He should have known that little trick wouldn’t work.</p><p>He smiled a bit coyly, “Hard to contain my curiosity when it comes to you it seems.”</p><p>Qrow made a skeptic scoff in good jest, a cute little smile working its way on his face. It did little wonders to his heart. Especially when King decided that the top of his desk chair was perfect for him. His little leap and clawing sounds startling the paler man.</p><p>They both started to laugh a bit as King finally settled. </p><p>The older man started sputtering. “Hey, keep your tail over there!” King’s big white fluffy tail seemed to keep hitting his face. He pushed it away lightly only for it to smack him in the face again. </p><p>Clover’s heart did a little flip.</p><p>He turned around and picked up King, who was truly a lap cat at heart (Clover rarely stayed in one place or pet King enough to begin with) and sat him on his thighs.</p><p>Clover wondered if Qrow’s thighs were soft or bony.</p><p>King settled immediately down and mewled for attention, which Qrow gave him tenfold. The black haired man’s slightly longer nails made a sound as they scratched through fur. His eyes trained on them, his ears actually buzzing with the sound. It sounded nice.</p><p>What if those hands went through his own scalp and hair? He had never been one to be turned on by sounds, but the ideas filtering through were rather on the dangerous side. Nonetheless, his mind definitely went a bit sexual with it.</p><p>“I’ve never seen him warm up to someone so fast,” the brunette mentioned softly and the other shrugged a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Been good with animals since I was little. People used to tease me, call me Snow White. You know, how she sings and all the animals flock to her. Plus my dark hair, pale skin and red eyes didn’t really help much with that.” </p><p>“Does that mean I am the mirror?”</p><p>Qrow’s face scrunched in mirthful confusion, “The mirror?”</p><p>“You know, because to me, you are the most beautiful in all the land,” Clover murmured and he watched as Qrow whipped his head upwards. Surprise in his eyes, embarrassment soon replacing it. The artist’s mouth opening and closing repeatedly in exasperation.</p><p>“Clover, you are such a blunt asshole, you know that?”</p><p>Clover let out a laugh, “Usually my honesty is appreciated, so I will take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“There is a thing called being too honest,” the comment was obviously a way to brush off his embarrassment. </p><p>“Nonsense,” Clover brushed off and Qrow seemed to get a kick out of it if that little look in his eyes was anything to go by.</p><p>“Alright then, at least I know you’ll answer honestly. So, tell me a secret.”</p><p>“A secret?”</p><p>“Something you’ve never told another soul,” Qrow added with a smirk.</p><p>“Hmm….fine. That seems fair, my secret is….AH! That when I was around 10 years old my favorite toy was an Easy Bake oven.”</p><p>Without another word, the ebony haired man was in stitches, sinking into the chair laughing hard enough that he could strain his abs. On one hand, Qrow was rather cute, on the other, Clover felt a bit frustrated that he was laughing this much.</p><p>“You….you had one of those….those fake kid ovens?” </p><p>His face burned, he still kinda loved those things. “You told me to tell you a secret and my biggest secret was that I had one of those ovens….even if it was awful to eat the product.”</p><p>“Oh I know, I got one of those for Yang since she liked sweets when she was younger. When she would come over I would use that to make little snacks. I will never forget how nasty they tasted! The brownie mix was the worst!”</p><p>Clover distinctly remembered one recipe that made him barf.</p><p>“I don’t know, the birthday cake one was pretty bad.” A small chuckle left him as he remembered throwing away the oven after the birthday cake disaster.</p><p>“I think it’s almost too weird that we both have experience with an Easy Bake oven,” Qrow lamented and the detective had to admit it was oddly strange how they both were involved with it. On the other hand, he had never talked about it before with anyone.</p><p>“It makes me wonder if it has anything to do with the gay stereotype with young men and gendered classifications of toys,” Clover thought out loud and Qrow nodded, “Maybe, but I mainly got it for my niece so who knows.”</p><p>“I get this feeling maybe I was just an odd kid,” Clover admitted.</p><p>Qrow sighed, “Weren’t we all weird kids?”</p><p>Clover smiled, “Probably.”</p><p>“So then, what about your favorite type of food?”</p><p>Clover bit his lip, “You’ll laugh…” </p><p>“Try me,” Qrow challenged as he sat up in his chair.</p><p>“It’s really cheesy but I really love homemade food. The taste of home was something I never really got as a kid so I really enjoy all the family time and food that goes with it.”</p><p>Clover distinctly remembers how awful it was to miss his mom’s food later in his life. It was so long ago that he forgot the taste of it. After she passed away, he was eating takeout by whatever his father chose to give him.</p><p>There was one time though where he was nervous to be at college, because before he could become a police detective he had to have a criminology degree as well as a few years at the police academy. So when he was first starting out in college….that was when he missed his mother’s cooking. Like a child he watched a movie that he remembered watching with her and cried. He probably sobbed the whole day before he had to start classes, when he realized how much he had forgotten about her.</p><p>He started a journal about his mom, everytime he remembered something about her or encountered a memory, he would write it down. It would be something for him and a way to honor her life. </p><p>After all, he was becoming a police detective, just like his mama always thought he would.</p><p>The brunette couldn’t help but smile fondly as he reflected about Qrow. How Qrow Branwen made him feel like he was a part of something warm and kind.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing me into your home for the week all of a sudden, it has been fun.”</p><p>The paler man just shook his head knowingly, “Fun is one word for it, boisterous is probably more fitting for my nieces. Wait till the rest of their little squad forms up, those 4 are something else.” </p><p>It was silent for a moment before the older man decided to speak up again, “Should I ask about your home life or should I wait for that conversation?”</p><p>The tanned man sighed, he knew it was coming sooner or later, but after remembering his college breakdown...he needed a little time to prepare himself.</p><p>“That might be a bit too much right now to uh explain....but as you can probably guess based on some of my previous comments. My family is a bit of a story, but I would say we have our hands full with all of <i> this </i> going on-” Clover generally gestured and both of them understood what it meant. “-I think we can wait on that story.”</p><p>The black haired man nodded, “Fair enough.”</p><p>Qrow pulled out his phone and shifted through his pictures, King leisurely laying on Qrow content. The younger man’s eyes trained heavy on those moving hands as they stroked the cat’s fur again. The scratching sound was mesmerizing.</p><p>“Your nails are pretty long actually, that’s probably why he likes you so much.”</p><p>He saw those red eyes flicker back at him and the hand paused midstroke, a wry grin flashed before him, “What about my winning personality?”</p><p>“King is more impartial to being rewarded, me on the other hand, I think your winning personality is what draws me in.”</p><p>Qrow put a hand to his face, “I really set myself up for that one didn’t I?”</p><p>“Absolutely but nonetheless it IS the truth.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely cheesy, hoping to win some brownie points huh?”</p><p>Was it just for the sake of getting on Qrow’s good side? No, this was a selfish part of him who wanted to see more of that smile, maybe get a flash of Qrow’s self confidence.</p><p>“Not really,” Clover started before he went in, “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“I thought it was my turn to ask the questions?”</p><p>“It is,” Clover admitted, “But I just wanted to know if you….wanted to go out for coffee with me….you know, after Ruby is safe.”</p><p>The brunette didn’t miss the surprise in the other’s eyes, did Qrow not think he wanted to have another date or was Qrow surprised that he brought it up? The smaller man was mentally hitting himself for not being professional, but his curiosity was burning on the topic.</p><p>The paler man seemed a bit put off and then a bit of pink crawled up his ears, “I uh….I really didn’t know if you would want to after reading my file and staying with me. I am kinda a mess of a person.”</p><p>“Aren’t we all?”</p><p>“No, not like most people,” his voice was dark, those red eyes narrowed at Clover a bit sourly judgey, “YOU in particular should know that since you read my file. I bring misery and misfortune on everyone.”</p><p>That wasn’t true and Qrow knew it. It was like he was trying to convince himself to stay away from good things. Clover wasn’t easily swayed by that and never would be.</p><p>“You know that’s not true,” The brunette pointed out, deciding to get closer to the chair where Qrow slouched. The man refused to make eye contact. Nevertheless, Clover pressed on earnestly. This beautiful person that Qrow was, it wasn’t hidden or broken. It was always there in the mirror, but Qrow refused to see it….maybe he just couldn’t see it anymore. All he could see were his flaws, which was so frustrating because Clover wanted to scream at him how amazing he was. </p><p>He knew that he needed to convince Qrow to look at mirrors more openly and evaluate himself with an open mind. To do that, Clover had to be honest and blatantly so...he just hoped he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries.</p><p>“Qrow Barnwen,” Clover’s tone turned motherly, he tried to contain his forceful loving nature.</p><p>The full name got Qrow’s attention though.</p><p>Those red eyes were a bit alarmed and green ones faced him head on. He lowered himself to pet King who mewled for him before letting out a flood of truth.</p><p>“You want to know what I thought of you when I first met you?”</p><p>Fear, though it was misplaced, glistened painfully in those Ruby red’s, the raven’s body language changed to defensive in an instant. It was somewhat expected.</p><p>“Probably not good things,” the man said with a nervous chuckle and Clover hated how the words twisted at his gut. He yearned to shake that deprecating humor out of him, the way that Qrow spoke about himself was painful and harsh. Clover could see it now in his eyes taht Qrow didn’t believe he was worth attention.</p><p>Clover so fucking desperately wanted to kiss Qrow stupid, so he would not overthink himself into self hatred again. To just touch those lips reverently and worship his existence, Clover’s mind was hungry for it. Just for a moment, he wanted those eyes to beg from him and need him. He wanted those red garnet-like jewels to glisten and bare Qrow’s soul ragged. </p><p>He wanted Qrow to love himself because he was <i> absolutely perfect </i> to Clover. A perfect human with flaws, hiccups and a complicated past who was still trying to strive towards being better. What could be more beautiful than that?</p><p>“When I saw your pictures I thought you were drop dead gorgeous,” Clover started and he watched Qrow roll his eyes. He didn’t believe him.</p><p>“Hey, I am being serious here,” Clover’s little laugh didn’t really convey that when he said it.</p><p>“Then why are you laughing?” Qrow asked with a proud smile.</p><p>“Because you make me laugh when you roll your eyes like your nieces.”</p><p>Qrow’s nose wrinkled a bit, Clover relished the look. </p><p>“What I was going to say before you interrupted was that when I saw your Tindr profile, I finally thought there was someone perfect for me.” Clover finished it a bit dreamy, his tone shifting to romantic as he leaned on the desk next to Qrow.</p><p>“You were perfect for what I was looking for. I wanted to be with someone near my age, someone looking to get serious with, and someone who wasn’t doing illegal things. You also had a great set of photos and then when I started talking to you. I realized that you didn’t care who I was or what I could do for you, but rather, you cared about me and who I was as a person,” the last bit of words were almost a touch too serious, his eyes got a little emotionally invested. Qrow’s body was fully immersed in what Clover was saying, as usual, the raven haired man was always listening to him.</p><p>“A lot of people know me for my good luck or my position at the police station. It actually surprised me when we met that you had no idea who I was. It made me happy that I got to make that first impression to you. I don’t get the chance for that very often.”</p><p>Clover let out a shuddery breath as he vaguely remembered all the times when he went to the academy and college, how people clamored to get the same classes as him because luck would always be on his side. How people would keep trying to be his friend only to coax him into going to places he didn’t wish to go to. They always had wanted something from him. Even in Atlas and Mantle, people would try to introduce themselves to him because they wanted their luck to change.</p><p>“It was nice to not be expected of anything...and you might be thinking that you are a mess, but I just don’t see a mess when I look at you. I see a good family man, someone who is always striving to be better even when you are at your worst, you are still trying.”</p><p>Vulnerability flashed in his red eyes as his face became something close to confusion or shock. </p><p>“You don’t mean that,” the words came out harshly, a garbled broken sound, the tone of his voice a bit unclear. Clover huffed in frustration and reached his hands out to touch Qrow’s face but paused. That pale face looking away from him, shrunken into his neck and sweater. </p><p>Qrow was trying to hide from him.</p><p>Clover didn’t want that at all.</p><p>“Can you look at me for a moment?”</p><p>Qrow was guarded, his expression distrusting before immediately softening, “Why?”</p><p>The tone wasn’t confrontational, it was more cautious though.</p><p>“To be honest, I want you to look at me when I tell you nice things. You keep deflecting by looking away or saying I am lying. I promise you….”</p><p>He steeled himself to say the next words with conviction, as a detective and as a potential love interest. </p><p>“I will not ever lie, especially not to you.” </p><p>That was heavy for him to say because he hoped dearly that he would always hold true to that. </p><p>The quiet lingered as Qrow’s face went through many emotions, before he answered, “Well...I appreciate that.” Qrow seemed to try and lighten the mood again, it was obviously the heavy mood was not something he was fond of.</p><p>“So,” he started, the mischief in his voice was not lost on Clover, creating a smile on his own face, “instead of going out to coffee, what if I made us some terrible Valentine’s dinner-”</p><p>Clover’s eyes widen at the mention of Valentine’s day. He had almost forgotten that he wanted to do something with Qrow that day. Once again, Clover quelled down that small little disappointment in his system….Qrow was always one step ahead of him. He couldn’t be too mad though when he saw the artist turn away from him in the chair and continue, “-would you lie and tell me it was good even when it wasn’t?”</p><p>He could feel the fizzling embarrassment from here, but Qrow sounded confident. Actually the brunette thought dinner sounded lovely. </p><p>“That sounds hypothetical, since I am a detective, I believe reenacting is the best way to test out of the truth,” the smooth line came out easy for him. He walked around the chair and gently touched the older man’s arm with his hand before sliding to the pale hand. The gentle touch was enough to make Clover feel like he was dancing on a trip wire. There was more adrenaline kicking through him than there would be during a chase.</p><p>Red eyes flickered up to him and then they moved to look at their hands together. Clover gathered up more courage and moved his thumb gently across the back of the other’s hand.</p><p>“So why don’t we make that a date then...solely for the purposes of testing that hypothesis of course,” Clover chuckled as Qrow followed up with an equally sarcastic, “Of course, but I think the variable might be how well I cook the food. I don’t usually make terrible food for guests.”</p><p>Clover raised a brow and smiled, clever Qrow Branwen, always the smooth operator. His eyes gazed at the reddening ears. Even when he was embarrassed he managed to be so confident sounding. </p><p>Attractive as usual, his brain supplied.</p><p>“Well,” nonchalantly he answered with a knowing eye, “Science experiments are not without fault.”</p><p>With that comment, Qrow snorted with a hold of laughter and Clover joined in too. “You know what’s funnier,” the brunette cut said through his airless chuckles.</p><p>“What?” Qrow asked.</p><p>“I was <i> terrible </i> in science classes.”</p><p>Qrow Branwen almost busted a gut that day and all was right with the world as two grown men laughed in joy….</p><p>Unknown to them the dangers that lay brewing in the darkness to come.</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>Aryes: Yep, I ended it on a bit of a foreshadowing note, but who knows what future will be foretold~🌸 I hope the humor and smooth lines weren't terrible 😂 I tried, I ain't no smooth operator, but I hope you all had fun with it. As usual I fucking love comments and kudos and subscribers~💕 I update every week (I promise I try⭐️) So comments and kudos honestly help motivate me to write. Also I love it when people ramble in comments, so if you are prone to do that, whether it's talking about personal experiences, or where you think the story will go, I will always try my best to answer and have fun with you all.</p><p>Please stay safe and healthy😁 I wish you all the best and i will see you next week! BYE~~~💓💓💓</p><p>~Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: Helloooooo~ Y'all didn't expect me so soon, but here I am!😂😂 My new anxiety medicine is making it difficult for me to sleep so I have been writing like a mad woman while trying to find a job, plus I had a leftover segment that i removed from another chapter that definitely helped this chapter out immensely. So here I am, tired as hell but having fun writing. I do hope you enjoy it 😂😂😂😂 Lots of storms in my area, but I have something huge I did for the first time yesterday!!! I PLAYED VR CHAT~~~!!!💕 I always have wanted to and thought I had to have a VR set! Nope!!!😎 You can play on desktop as long as it has windows, you can get it for free through steam! (there are other ways but this fit best) Unfortunately, this means though that I can only play on my brothers computers....mine is apple for graphic design reasons. It has been really fun to talk to other people!!🍀🌺</p><p>Now I want to write a VR chat Clover x Qrow fanfic😂😂😂😂that or a Cinderella Qrow x Clover fanfic 😂😂😂</p><p>Anyways! I hope you like an early chapter!</p><p>Warning: non-fatal allergic reactions, mom-nagging Clover, talks of vaccinations, past alcoholism and advice from a wise waitress, good old cussing and reconciliation, etc...</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY</p><p>Enjoy motherfuckers🍀🌺😂😂😂 (I mean this in an endearing way, pls don't be offended i'm sorry😂😂😂)</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>-</p><p>Chapter 19: 7th Times A Charm</p><p>-</p><p>Naps, Qrow valued a good nap.</p><p>So here he was napping on Clover’s couch, sinking deeper into his subconscious while Clover packed up things around the apartment. It was nice to just relax for a moment. Surprisingly, he trusted the detective more than he would have thought. There was something about him that was genuine.</p><p>So, he was taking a chance and finally getting the rest he had been missing out on the past week.</p><p>Or so he thought, but as his mind went ever deeper, he mentally groaned. The imagine smell of nicotine and alcohol burned through the air as his mental state brought him to a bar. One he had frequented often when he was a heavy drinker. Everything was just like normal.</p><p>This type of dream was the kind that catered towards his darker past and often led to a more...restless night of sleep.</p><p>He didn’t expect any different. A weaker minded Qrow Branwen would have relapsed by now, hell, he HAD relapsed specifically because of this dream. This wasn’t the first time he had gone sober, but this was the one worth mentioning.</p><p>Qrow had just started the mending process for the 7th time in his life. </p><p>The last 6 had been failures, his longest clean streak lasting a month before he dived head first into alcoholism. He was a screwup, but for once he was going to do it, no relapses, no do-overs, a clean fucking break.</p><p>This dreamscape would not break him. Not when he had so much going for him right now, he wasn’t going to throw it all away for his lonely life again. He had the kids, Tai, and now Clover.</p><p>Speaking of the detective, the raven haired man could admit it….that Clover was his ideals in more than one way...he was an ideal lover, partner, life coach, worker, but above all that….Clover was what Qrow always wanted to be when he grew up.</p><p>Ebi Clover’s existence was Qrow’s childhood dream come to life. It was bittersweet in a number of ways, similar to meeting your hero.The more he learned, the sexier that brunette detective with stunning great hair and life choices became.</p><p>Yet it made this whole dating thing a bit more stressful.</p><p>‘How long before he figures out what living with me is actually like?’</p><p>His eyes roamed around the dream bar, settling on a silhouette in the corner that he instinctively knew. His throat felt tight as he stared for a long time. His thoughts started to spiral.</p><p>The last thought was worse than the first and hurt the most.</p><p>‘How long before he breaks me like Oz did? What if I am not good enough again?’</p><p>Ozpin’s voice resonated somewhere deep in him at the thought. The way it always did, shaking him to the core. It used to be something he admired, how Ozpin’s words made him feel important. </p><p>Near the end though, his powerful inspiring words had become something closer to what one one feels when they work on something their entire life, only for someone to come in and rip it to shreds beyond fixing.</p><p>The Loss</p><p>The Devastation</p><p>No words could describe the uselessness Qrow felt, how he had fallen for the propaganda Ozpin fed him about being something great.</p><p>He had been thoroughly fooled and then there was guilt when he heard of Ozpin’s death. A twisted sense of guilt for which will never be fixed or made whole. A door in his mind that would be forever lost in a monstrous guilt.</p><p>He watched as the dream Ozpin turned to him faceless, his features lost to the infinite weathering of time. A pang echoed in his chest, the fake drink in his hand seeming more real as the familiar emotions crashed into him.</p><p>
  <i> Do I deserve to be happy after Oz? </i>
</p><p>After all that, Qrow was broken beyond repair and he had acted like it. It was easier to play the drunk than the hero, it was a more natural role. </p><p>After all, every Branwen either becomes a disappointment or an early grave marker in history. That was the fate of Branwen tribes...or at least that’s what he told himself.</p><p>That is until he finally decided to start giving a shit about everything.</p><p>The dream bar seemed translucent, ever changing, and he couldn’t stop the room from changing, this time it was one he didn’t recognize at first. Then he did with its sharp red walls and dark tables. He recognized the waitress that changed his life, her face still intact.</p><p>When December rolled around 2 years ago (well more like one year, but then people would make the joke about January becoming a whole new year). He had been drinking heavily as per the usual when a woman from the bar wearing red came up to him, handed him a drink from the top shelf. She said it was on the house. </p><p>The memory flooded him as everyone was still in the actual dream. He remembered how her dress had shimmered under the low lighting when she moved. It was like it was yesterday.</p><p>🌺</p><p>A nice waitress who sat with him a bit, talked when he felt lonely, she had pretty eyes and an outfit that had made his drunk mind frizzled. Then she asked about his flask and why he had brought it to a bar (he brought it everywhere). He answered it was personal, she asked to look. He handed it over and she seemed in awe of it. </p><p>‘Someone must really love you to give you something this nice. I wish I had someone like that in my life, after my mom passed away and my dad went off...I really struggled by myself. I wish I could have had someone there for me...and something tells me that you don’t like drinking anyway.’</p><p>‘Oh really? How can zay that?’</p><p>She had pointed to his heart, ‘Your heart’s just not in it….it never has. You are just playing the role because you are scared to let people down. I don’t think the person who gave you that flask was able to tell you how much they cared about you, but I can bet there are other people in your life that still need you...so don’t waste your life in a bottle.’</p><p>‘Oh really, what’s it matter to you? I am just another drunk customer,’ </p><p>She smiled, ‘Well I would be just another waitress to you if I wanted to, but the way I see it, with my psychology and social science degree, is that you are denying yourself happiness for fear of losing it. However, when you deny trying to be happy, you miss out on the chance to help those around you.’</p><p>Qrow remembered feeling as if she had slapped him awake, with a kind hand she handed back the flask, pushing it into his chest. </p><p>‘You are only human and those girls in your wallet photo need you, so take my advice, make this drink your last. This flask wasn’t intended to be your noose and you shouldn’t let it be your reason to drink yourself till you die. So be glad I am not JUST a waitress...lucky you huh.’</p><p>That was his point, his wake up call as he marvelled at the waitress who left in a rush. He remembered staring into the flask’s designs, getting lost being asked over and over by others if he wanted a drink. He remembered how everytime he hesitated and fell further into his drunken thoughts. </p><p>He remembered his nieces, every small moment and a realization hit him.</p><p>They were no longer the fragile young kids he knew anymore, they were older, wiser, and less fragile.</p><p>Maybe….just maybe he would try this sober thing, not for him but for Ruby and Yang.</p><p>He remembered crying that whole week for no reason, just overwhelmed by how clear everything was in sobriety. He had to deal with the hurdle of going cold turkey. </p><p>He remembered holding the phone to his ear and pleading his sister to come over and take every bit of alcohol from his apartment and do whatever she wanted with it.</p><p>She had laughed at him, said it would be a waste of money since he would buy more.</p><p>‘I am not buying anymore,’ he numbly rasped, more determined and for once in his natural life...Raven didn’t joke about a relapse. She took her crew in, he heard them loudly through his bedroom door before she busted in and found his bedroom stashes. </p><p>‘You sure about this?’</p><p>Glaring, his memory recalled him sweating buckets as he nodded.</p><p>Raven actually smiled and had raised a bottle of Coconut Rum, ‘We will put this stuff to some good use.’</p><p>🌺</p><p>That was probably the last time a bottle of anything had been in his home actually.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he was saying this, but he was damn proud of that memory. </p><p>That dream drink in his hand was pushed away, he didn’t need to drink. This place was proof enough he had changed. His sleep became more manageable as he instead thought about going camping. His dream shifted towards Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. A stereotypical campfire as they all were sitting on logs (except for Weiss who for some reason had an ice throne near a fire)?</p><p>Ruby roasting marshmallows on a metal stick as Yang tried to pop open a bag of graham crackers (which was successful, but every single cracker was broken, probably due to his own bad luck) and Blake was gently opening up the chocolate and had a plate on her lap. Qrow was across from them music coming from somewhere near him. He turned to see Jaune, Nora and Ren all playing guitars??</p><p>It was very strange, he wanted to laugh but mirth drained from him when he saw Clover come out a tent, wearing his work outfit holding mugs full of liquid and a blanket over his shoulder. It was fair to say he didn’t expect Clover in his dreams quite yet. </p><p>The smell of fire and the sounds of crickets were overbearing. It was a familiar sound, but at the same time...completely different. </p><p>The woods and forests no longer felt chaotic and perilous….it became something warm to him.</p><p>…</p><p>Then Qrow woke up and realized the warmth was the white fluffy cat sitting on his chest.</p><p>His eyes opened as he heard the cat purr heavily, the cat’s eyes prying open to look at him. He felt honored...and a bit suffocated. </p><p>He reached a hand up to pet it, the cat stayed put. The deep rumbles of contentment amplified as time passed. The cat began to roll on his side, reaching his paws out to gingerly touch the underside of Qrow’s chin. </p><p>Those baby blue eyes meeting red as the cat peered into his soul. Oddly enough, Qrow didn’t mind.</p><p>He was happy right where he was. So much so that he could have gone back to sleep. He then heard Clover moving things from down the hall as he came out with a travel bag. The brunette’s gait seemed to pause though when he saw Qrow and King.</p><p>“Oh, that really is too cute,” Clover said softly with a wide smile appearing. Qrow let out a little snort and whispered too, “Yeah he is pretty cute, I am just a bit afraid he’ll claw my chin.”</p><p>“He won’t, he just likes to push. He does it all the time when I am watching something on the TV. I am thinking about making lunch since it is almost noon, would you like cheesy potato soup? It has some carrots, broccoli, potatoes, cheese, milk and some other vegetables,” The brunette asked and Qrow looked down (as much as King allowed). </p><p>He seemed to not be going anywhere soon and it did sound good.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll try a bit, why not?” Qrow smiled then vaguely gestured to King, “I am not going anywhere if the King commands me to stay.”</p><p>Clover nodded knowingly.</p><p>-</p><p>Yang and Ruby waited as the buses and cars roared by, both them a bit more alert than a normal day. The day itself was fine, it was waiting till Qrow and Clover to pick them up that was stressful. They stood with their teachers, Port and Oobleck. </p><p>“I know this has been a stressful day for everyone but especially you Ms. Rose! Now, that being said, me and my colleague will not allow any harm to come to you or your sister. Everyday after class for AT LEAST the rest of the year, I would like you to follow me to this spot every day so that we can guarantee your safety!” Oobleck announced, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.</p><p>Port was similarly beside Yang on the other side with a rather large instrument, he taught band and on occasion….wilderness training. It looked like a horn, Ruby wasn’t quite sure to be honest, but he mumbled out loud.</p><p>“That is right! We both vow on our honor to at least protect you while you are on school grounds. I dare someone to try and tousle with me, why when I was your age I had already wrestled and fought with quite a few hooligans.”</p><p>Yang let out a laugh and asked, “Did you ever win though?”</p><p>“Of course! What I did not have in stature I made up in tenacity and endurance! Yes and with my age came wisdom of course. I may not be in the prime of my life, but I could still wrestle with a bear and win, mark my words!” Port made some aggressive gestures like putting up his fists and pretending to box. </p><p>Ruby smiled knowing she was probably as safe as could be next to these teachers. Oobleck leaned down and whispered, “I don’t think he is right about that but he definitely has spirit.”</p><p>Ruby nodded and Yand also agreed.</p><p>“Oh I think I see Clover’s car!” Yang pointed out and indeed they were right. It came up to the front and the 2 teachers walked them up to the car. The passenger window rolled down and they were greeted with a sight they weren’t expecting.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Uncle Qrow, what happened to you!?” Ruby exclaimed.</p><p>“Great scott are you alright?” Oobleck shouted, coming close to the car.</p><p>In the passenger seat, Qrow’s face was layed near the window holding a cat cage, but more importantly his face was a rash ridden mess. Clover looked sheepishly at them.</p><p>“Ran into a bit of bad luck eh Qrow?” Port mused and all Qrow did was groan. “Put a cork in it Port, can’t you see I am in pain?” His face had cream on it of a light color and Clover smacked down a hand that went to scratch at his face. </p><p>“Ow! Clover quit smacking my damn hand away, I am an adult! I can scratch my own face into oblivion if I want!” Qrow irritatedly yelped.</p><p>“You can’t scratch at it! I am still sorry about what happened but I won’t allow you to knowingly make it worse!” Clover stressed and the older man sighed slowly, looking rather defeated. </p><p>“Tough day then huh?” Yang sympathized and Qrow made a noise like a petulant child. The girls smiled at their teachers after that and got in. Silently watching as Qrow and Clover argued about whether or not Qrow Branwen had the right to scratch his face on the basis of duty vs. independence. </p><p>...Basically Ruby and Yang watched their uncle and the detective act like an old married couple before their very eyes. “Soooo what happened with your face?” Ruby asked after a while of silence as they pulled into their parking spot by the trash can.</p><p>“Well,” Clover started as they all got out of the car and headed up the stairs, “I made lunch and didn’t know your uncle was allergic to celery. His face started getting like this so I took him to a clinic who gave him some lotion and told him not to itch his face or back.”</p><p>“Wow, allergy number 15?” Yang mused and Clover’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “15? What else is he allergic to?”</p><p>Ruby watched her sister sigh as she began to list them off.</p><p>“4 nuts, 2 skincare issues, 3 seasonal issues, .First there was his allergy to pistachios, cashews, almonds and macadamia nuts, his nut allergies. Then he can’t have Aloe Vera or strong smelling lotions because of his skin. That includes some deodorants too. He is allergic to cinnamon, blue 12 dye, shellfish, grass, pineapples, some stronger hair products, coconut and nooooow celery.”</p><p>All of them now reached the door.</p><p>Clover stared evenly at Qrow as he tried to open the door with his key, getting it in on the second try. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have killed you!” Clover exclaimed, worry all over his face. Ruby was happy to see him caring for her uncle. Someone needed to because he didn’t care about himself enough.</p><p>“Most of my allergies either burn my skin or make it itch, only the nut allergies make my throat swell. AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I WAS ALLERGIC TO CELERY? None of them are fatal anyways, so I would be fine.” Qrow brushed off but paused when they all saw the brunette’s jaw dropped expression and with the look of a concerned mother Clover turned to Ruby.</p><p>“Is he always like this?” Clover asked, appalled and both teenagers nodded. They understood the shock entirely, that uncle Qrow could take care of himself in a fight, but his self preservation ends there. </p><p>“Yeah, he will wait until the last minute to go to the doctor’s office, because his parents rarely took him. So unless he is dying he doesn’t want to go,” Yang bitterly spat, recalling a few times where he had almost died from drunken blackouts and various other treatable diseases.</p><p>“Qrow!” the expression of hurt was real on the brunette’s face and then his face dropped, “does that mean you never got vaccinations as a kid?”</p><p>“Will you stop it already!? Jeez, what are you, a suburban mom?” Qrow piped up trying to stop them from continuing but the pitying exasperation from Clover made him feel embarrassed.</p><p>Qrow finally opened the door to set down the cage with King in it near the couch. He decided he would retreat instead of help because his face was itchy and he had artwork commisions to do. </p><p>“If I have to be a suburban mom to get you to go to the doctor on an annual basis then yes I am!” Clover unrelentingly pursued. The raven haired man picked up the pace to his room, feeling giddy from a chase but also ashamed because he knew he should go to the doctor’s once a year at least, especially since he was pushing past 40.</p><p>“Quit following me! I don’t have insurance for that right now,” he quickly spouted and shut the door, the detective stopped cold when the door locked.</p><p>“Qrow Branwen, you can’t hide from the doctors forever, I practically had to drag you, a 40 year old man into a clinic,” Clover laid the guilt on thick and through the door Qrow groaned.</p><p>“I am surprised you were able to get him to go at all to be honest,” Ruby lamented then smiled, “thanks for doing it though.”</p><p>Clover shrugged, “I would do that for anyone, but I can’t help but feel bad that I am the reason he had to go and do something he hated.”</p><p>Yang shrugged too, “meh, he’ll get over it. He may seem cool, but he is a drama queen because HE WENT ONLY ONE TIME AS A KID AND THE DOCTOR TOUCHED HIS BUTT TO USE AN ENIMA AND HE GOT SICK FOR A WEEK!”</p><p>There was a rousing amount of silence before there was a pounding at the bedroom door and a shout.</p><p>“YANG XIAO LONG, I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL TELL YER DAD ABOUT YER DISNEY WORLD DRUNK ADVENTURE IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD!”</p><p>The blonde girl instantly quieted, but Ruby started to laugh. She had no idea that was the reason for her uncle’s hatred towards doctors. </p><p>“Really?” the detective was wide eyed now, he could understand how that might traumatize a child who had never gone.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow starts using a twang on his words when he is upset, so it is probably true,” Ruby was not sympathetic, the doctor wasn’t fun for anyone but her uncle was well past the age of excuses. She now was worried since he had no one telling him to go, but she hopefully looked at Clover. She really liked him so far and he seemed to care for her uncle.</p><p>“I am so sorry Qrow, that must have been an unwanted and terrifying experience as a kid, even an adult would be a bit intimidated by having that done,” the sympathy was genuine, there was no harsh scolding in his voice. His suburban mom voice lost as the genuine compassion slipped in.</p><p>The response was better than either girl imagined, usually their uncle would ignore them if they went on a rant like Clover….but it seemed honesty brought out the best in their uncle as the door opened.</p><p>He just looked worn out as he leaned in the doorway, looking to the side a bit ashamed. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how scary it was as a kid, that isn’t the excuse for me to not go. I just…”</p><p>He paused and rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head, everyone could tell he was nervous. “ I don’t like the way they look at my file, it makes me feel uncomfortable. They like to judge me before I even say anything.”</p><p>There was silence before Yang walked up to her uncle and hugged him with a knowing sigh, “Yeah, I know what that feels like, and you’re right. It sucks, but who cares what they think!”</p><p>Clover watched the taller man smile softly and snort a huffed breath, “Yeah I wish I could say that, but it is a little more scary when they are prescribing you things and see my track record with alcohol. It’s a bit different at my age, but I hope you don’t end up like me.”</p><p>Yang stayed in that hug and truly she felt bad for what she did at the hospital. “I’m sorry about what i said at the hospital,” she whispered, “I didn’t-”</p><p>“-It’s okay Yang, I get it. The 7th time's a charm firecracker. There’s no way I am going backwards, not now and not ever again.” He whispered back and Yang hugged him tighter.</p><p>Neither of them would ever be able to say how much it meant to hear their words, but nevertheless, it was endearing.</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>Aryes: As Kite Man from Harley Quinn animated series would say...."Hell yeah!" </p><p>So I hope you enjoyed the development, you all encourage me to keep writing. Sorry I am not super consistent in release dates of chapters, but I usually want to at least have 3 days apart before I put out another chapter so people have time to read the one before it 💓I just get so excited for your guys opinions and thoughts that I just go a bit crazy😂 Thank you everyone who sends them kudos, subscribes and comments🌸 It warms my heart that you take time for them, especially those who comment a lot. I really do appreciate it and will always try and comment back!</p><p>Please stay safe everyone and healthy, especially those in America who are near the new epicenters of the virus. (Outside the USA I am not quite sure if anything is happening, but regardless, I wish everyone safe passage, healthiness and to those around you)</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Aryes~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. End of Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: I KNOW I TOOK TOO LONG Y'ALL! I SHOULD HAVE WAITED TO POST THAT OTHER CHAPTER ON FRIDAY! I have had more minor medical complications and some major garage sale things happening so I was super busy! I made this chapter extra long for you guys! I hope you still enjoy it all the same....there was a lot of rewriting happening to be completely honest. But I am proud to present it!!!!💕💕😂</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY</p><p>WARNINGS: rambunctious teens, some mutual pining, casual Maria weirdness, references to Raven being a bad mother and sister as well as Qrow's dad being an ass, cursing etc...</p><p>Enjoy you monstersss~🍀🌺🤣</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 21: End of Day 1</p><p>-</p><p>“RELEASE THE TITANS!” Ruby screeched as she opened the King’s small cage. </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Yang shouted as she swung open the crow cage as well. The effect was immediate as both animals caught each other's eye.</p><p>“This is a terrible idea,” Qrow moaned from his seat as he continued to draw, watching with a worried side eye as Harbringer came down to level with the cat. The whole room seemed to hold breath, afraid any sudden movement would result in animal injury.</p><p>A cawing noise and curious eyes met as King hunkered down to sit on his haunches. They were studying movement.  A white fluffy tail dusting the floor as it waved back and forth. The cat’s eyes dilated and shrinking as King watched Harbringer in fascination. </p><p>After a minute, Harbringer pranced forward and King’s ears flattened. A single growl came forth and Yang was ready to come inbetween them if necessary. </p><p>King reached out a slow paw, a clear warning sign that the crow received quickly as the bird raised his own feathers and pranced backwards a bit towards the cat’s food bowl.</p><p>Their body language bordered on weird.</p><p>“Harbinger is challenging him! Atta boy, this is your domain!” Yang whispered as she concentrated on them. Qrow gave her a somewhat concerned look. The blonde was a bit too intense for what Clover and Qrow were going for. It was always better to be calm in the presence of new animals.</p><p>“We want them to get along Yang, not fight for dominance,” Qrow pointed out in a low tone, the rolling of his eyes almost given away by his exasperation alone. The blonde was so much like her mother, everything was about fighting.</p><p>Yang gestured wildly to the animals in front of her, “Exactly! For them to get along, King has to immediately understand this place is Harbringer’s so that they DON’T fight for dominance.”</p><p>Poor Ruby looked a little lost as she tried to piece that thought together, “So….” she started, “is that kinda like uh...We want Harbringer to be a king of his land and King a peaceful guest king rather than 2 siblings fighting for the...throne?”</p><p>Qrow raised an eyebrow himself at that...decent analogy. Though he really did wonder where her brain had gone to get that analogy.</p><p>“Interesting point there,” Clover chuckled and added, “I would say that analogy sounds reasonable. King rarely misbehaves, but he also hasn’t been around people much other than me. He might get jealous if I don't pay enough attention to him.”</p><p>Yang snuck a glance over at Qrow with a smirk. The artist just happened to see that and felt his stomach drop. There was something a bit conniving in that smirk he didn’t like.</p><p>“Yang,” he warned but couldn’t stop her next question, “Does that mean Qrow could have some serious cat scratched by the end of this week?”</p><p>Qrow Branwen could seriously pinpoint the moment the brunette froze. He still wasn’t used to answering sassy kid questions yet. Teenagers take some time getting used to, especially language wise. The artist decided to mercifully cut in, partially out of his own embarrassment!</p><p>“I don’t know, King seemed to like me a lot when I was at Clover’s apartment.” Qrow dismissed quickly. The whole room not missing how he dodged any mention of jealousy.</p><p>They weren’t there yet in the relationship to joke casually, hell they weren’t even dating.</p><p>His eyes flickered over to Clover who sat in a neon blue polo shirt now and dark jeans. He looked really nice in them, they hugged his arms in all the right places, squeezed them as if they were custom made to make Qrow’s eyes salivate. Now that he noticed he couldn’t look away as his artist brain took in every color, every shadow and curved line with precision.</p><p>Sometimes he hated how his brain did that. He always stared too long nowadays because his eyes could recognize all sorts of things that others wouldn’t. Like how Clover’s jaw was damn near proportionate or how his mouth was thinner.</p><p>A buzz in his pocket brought his weird ass longing gaze to a halt before Clover could catch on. </p><p>He took out his phone and saw it was Maria. She never called. His stomach did flips and stirred as he stood up and answered. Leaving some stares in his direction as he walked into the hallway, going to his room to get his keys and shoes if need be. Unconventional worry gnawing at his features.</p><p>“Hello,” he answered automatically and heard Maria laughing, a sigh of relief went through him instantly.</p><p>He leaned against his desk chair and sighed, thanking everything.</p><p>“Ahahaha! Quite a stiff hello for someone who forgot about our weekly meet up.”</p><p>He pulled the phone away to see the date, yeah, he usually went to see Maria when the kids were in school. He had missed their meetup.</p><p>“Yeah, things have gotten more complicated since then.”</p><p>“Complicated how? Ah ha! I knew I sensed a story!! Bring over those children and let’s talk.”</p><p>Qrow’s face became a mess of thoughts. It was too dangerous to tell Maria what was happening right now. Especially with her crazy nature, you could never tell what she would do next.</p><p>That’s why she was his favorite person after all.</p><p>...but it was also why he wasn’t going to tell her anything. She and Pietro didn’t need that stress.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. Is Pietro there?”</p><p>He could practically hear the scoff in the old woman’s voice when she huffed into the phone.</p><p>“Pietro, I have a bird on the phone who wants to talk to you, because apparently I am not good enough to talk to!” He heard some muffled sounds from the distance and a shuffling before the phone was handed over. Qrow laughed at the sarcasm, he hadn’t felt much like himself since Ruby was in the hospital, but Maria and Pietro were priceless as adult friends go. Maria always complimented his more negative mood with guilty sarcasm, Pietro balancing their arguments with kindness.</p><p>The jolly voice of Penny’s father came through clear.</p><p>“Qrow! Good to hear from you. Maria was worri-” he heard the sound of a cane smacking before Pietro changed mid sentence, “-ed uh that you had forgotten all about your meeting.”</p><p>He smiled when he heard Maria chime in from the background, sounding as deranged as usual, “2 times in a row!”</p><p>Wow, he DID miss 2 times in a row. That didn’t happen often unless he was...well...not quite feeling good. Maria must have thought he up and died or something. Though, she would never admit it to him.</p><p>He chuckled fondly, “Yeah, I know. That’s why I wanted to know if you would skype call me tonight when I make dinner. I know I usually come over for lunch but I have to stay with the kids for the next week.”</p><p>He internally hurled a little at the half lie….his mother used to use them a lot. Always told him the best way to lie was to be vague or to get very specific.</p><p>His stomach lurched but settled a bit when he remembered it was for Maria and Pietro’s safety.</p><p>“Sure, I can get that working, how about we call you in an hour. We will be having some nice chicken barbeque quesadillas for dinner with a side of spanish rice.”</p><p>Qrow wanted to groan at that, Maria made some amazing spanish rice and Pietro’s quesadillas were pretty good too.</p><p>Qrow smiled as he heard Maria chomping down on cashews, typical crazy behavior. Her favorite snack being cashews and twizzlers. Absolute mad woman.</p><p>“Well I plan to make the kids some breakfast for dinner, so nothing too crazy. Gotta get back and check on my nieces, pure bundles of chaos, can’t leave them alone for too long.”</p><p>The older man smiled fondly, “That I can understand. Penny is well behaved, but she is energetic. Youth sure is scary at our age isn’t it?”</p><p>His mind went back to his own days at Beacon, how the world didn’t seem so oppressive. When you were young, everything was sparking with wonder, then you grew up like him and felt the weight of all your mistakes. Pietro was right, youth is terrifying to look at head on.</p><p>Qrow cracked a little look of mischief on his end and shrugged, “Wouldn’t say I am that old yet, but they sure are more headstrong.” </p><p>“Well, we will see you tonight then,” the other said, adjusting his glasses audibly as he called for Maria to say goodbye...there was silence before Pietro decided to speak, “You can’t see it but she is waving by the couch. See you later and you better not miss next week! I've been cultivating a new chocolate nut cake recipe, sure to knock the socks off of you!”</p><p>“What if I am not wearing socks?” Qrow questioned with a smirk. Pietro laughed as the love of life cackled at the question. “Well then I will knock the wind outta you, how you like that answer?”</p><p>Ah, he missed her witty banter.</p><p>“I won’t miss next week’s meeting then,” Qrow sighed dramatically when he heard the noise of a dish clattering. Pietro signed off saying that Maria had chanted so hard she knocked off her nut eating bowl. </p><p>Those two were something. They definitely completed each other, how sappy. </p><p>Perhaps he should end the Grimm Reaper series with her fast forwarding to the love of her life?</p><p>That would be nice wouldn’t it…</p><p>
  <i> “We don’t deserve happy endings Qrow, whatever you think is out there waiting for you is just another lie Ozpin told you! You are so desperate, hoping he can give you something, abandoning your family for some man who loves giving you empty promises! You are a fool brother!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Abandoning family? You wanna talk about abandoning family when you haven’t seen your own daughter in years? A real pinnacle of motherhood.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am a leader of our town and I have made some hard choices.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Make up another excuse Raven, because that one gets real old. While you throw your little hypocritical pity party about you being a victim of your own choices, I plan to make better ones.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah right, you know how the saying goes brother of mine, you know, the one father would always say...”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“It’s better to be bitter and live than be broken by unattainable goals.”</p><p>The words were bitter for him to even say out loud. His father’s voice and Raven’s intertwining in his head….it was his dad’s favorite advice. His only advice. It was always a warning to never want too much, because hopes were webs spun spiders, you get caught up in them and eventually you slowly die clinging to it with nothing to show.</p><p>It was everything his father had feared most….a fruitless death.</p><p>He hated how he sometimes thought about him.</p><p>Even now, the mere thought of him and Clover being potential boyfriends made him afraid. </p><p>He didn’t want to feel that way because he liked being around Clover...he was just afraid of something and didn’t know what it was. It was one of the things taht was bugging him right now.</p><p>He bit his lip with worry when he realized he indeed left a cat and a bird to his nieces and their bodyguard. The other thing he was worried about was indeed Harbringer being eaten or Clover never wanting to come over more if his cat was attacked.</p><p>With something similar to a hustle as he heard a sound come from one of the girls that sounded loud. He rushed into the hallway and stunned as he watched Harbringer dropping food pellets to King on the ground from the TV stand.</p><p>King now looking up expectantly at Qrow’s bird with new eyes.</p><p>Apparently, Harbinger was no longer food, but rather an odd black feathered god who brings nourishment and treats if the body language was anything to go by. Both animals looking his direction when he got to the end of the hall.</p><p>Clover seemed to see Qrow and lit up. His light brown dimples made the artist’s stomach knot and flutter. </p><p>He felt jittery like he was a kid again eating straight sugar, his whole body excited and earnest.</p><p>Now that he was with the brunette all the time, he occasionally forgot how good looking he was. Then Clover would remind him by acting like the hottest man in the planet oblivious to his own charm and have Qrow thrown for a loop.</p><p>He stopped his face from contorting into something more heartfelt. He however couldn’t stop the smile on his face from showing. </p><p>“I always heard crows were smart, but Harbringer definitely made friends with King.” </p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, he does this with Zwei too. Uh, the dog, right now he is keeping Tai company and eventually he will come over with the girls when the arrangement starts again.”</p><p>The detective nodded slowly, probably trying to piece together everything. Qrow understood learning about someone else’s family could be a fucking disaster which is why Qrow decided to take pity on Clover early on, detective or not, a man could only remember so much.</p><p>“Hey Clover, are you okay with dogs?” Yang asked pointedly and the man shrugged, “Sure, I would say I don’t mind dogs at all.”</p><p>Qrow remembered when Weiss tried to ask that question….or was it him who asked? Anyway, good to know the answer was the same.</p><p>“Cool,” Yang replied as she leaned back on the couch to watch Harbringer drop more food to King. The white fluffy beast mewling for more nourishment from his new friend. </p><p>“Yang, Ruby, I am calling Maria and Pietro when I make dinner, so what type of pancakes do you want?”</p><p>“OOOOH! YES! Breakfast dinner!” Ruby wistfully said with excitement as she made little noises. Yang simply pumped her fist and yelled, “I call nutella crepes!” Ruby’s eyes practically sparkled at the suggestion. </p><p>“Oooooh! But what about strawberries and creme, oh Qrow can we also have bacon and eggs?” </p><p>Qrow snapped her a finger point with a small smirk, “What do you take me for? An amateur? And you,” he said, his eyes looking at Clover interested. “What are you wanting?”</p><p>“I can eat anything really,” Clover raised his hands and the artist picked up on a hesitant vibe. </p><p>“So you don’t care what I make you then?” Mischief leaked into his voice. Clover’s face turned a little worried and Qrow couldn’t help but revel in the sight. He would knock the socks off of Clover with his cooking skills. It was one thing he reveled in. The omelet this morning was nothing compared to what else he could do!</p><p>“Well, got anything I should avoid?” Qrow prodded but Clover shook his head. “I really am fine with anything.” The older man chuckled lowly, almost menacing as he rolled up his sleeves, giving a little knowing side eye to his nieces. “Well then, guess you’re getting a Qrow special.”</p><p>“A Qrow special? So is it a mystery then?” Clover’s charmingly little dimples showing up again made Qrow feel extra devious. “Perfect for a detective. Only thing is, you all are not allowed in the kitchen when I start cooking so get your drinks now. In an hour I am gonna start cooking.”</p><p>With that, Qrow set a timer on his phone and took his art tablet, retreating to continue his brainstorm process.</p><p>-</p><p>“Can I pet your cat Mr. Ebi?” Ruby asked ever so politely (while ominously hovering her hand over King Fish who hadn’t yet noticed. </p><p>“You can, but he doesn’t like being picked up and his belly is pretty sensitive,” the brunette chuckled as he watched Qrow’s niece lower her hand. It was quite obvious she wasn’t used to cats, because most people knew to lower your hand so it would be sniffed first. </p><p>King reacted rather poorly to the sudden touch, jumping and running to hide under a table to Ruby’s dismay.</p><p>“Ah! I am sorry kitty, I just wanted to pet youuu!” she exclaimed with her face scrunched with guilt. He smiled and offered some advice. “First time petting a cat?” he asked and Yang scoffed as she basically catapulted herself over the couch to land next to Clover. A rather calculated and practiced move since she landed right where she wanted to.</p><p>“Yeah, dad and mom never really liked cats. I was too aggressive for a cat and Ruby was pretty young to deal with cats.” </p><p>The detective thought for a moment before smiling broadly. He opened his little bag for the cat, bringing out a few toy and treats. The single shake of the bag brought King out of hiding in an instant as he mewled now excitedly. He handed the bag to Ruby, “King loves treats, he is only allowed to have 3 because he gets his stomach upset otherwise. Why don’t you both feed him a treat and let him sniff you first. He needs to get used to your scent.”</p><p>Ruby made an ‘o’ face of understanding while Yang grabbed the bag first, “Cool, so are cats like bloodhounds or something?” </p><p>Bloodhounds? Clover had to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>“No no, the scent isn’t to find you, it is to claim you and check for danger. Cats mark their territory with scent glands against their cheeks. It is one of the reasons they scratch against things. Cats in new environments are surrounded by smells that aren’t theirs so King is a bit on edge. When he pets up against you, it is his way of saying ‘you smell like me therefore you are safe for me.’ It relaxes them. Kinda like going to a party where no one speaks the language you do-”</p><p>Ruby shivered, the mere thought of such social anxiety was probably chilling to the average teen. Yang cracked up as she said, “Ruby’s worst nightmare.” Ruby stuck out her tongue and sat cross legged on the floor looking at King who was staring at Yang with the treat bag. When it rustled, the detective watched the cat’s pupils dilate.</p><p>“-but imagine someone has something liiike-” e trailed off looking for something to use in his little metaphor before he touched his clover pin on his shirt.</p><p>“-a button or pin you recognize because you gave it to them earlier. To King, he needs to bond with you over something and scent is how he does it. It relates him to you. When he scents you, he is giving you the button early on and later he can recognize you as his friend.” Clover explained, fascinated at how Ruby seemed open to listening and responding. </p><p>He found that to be endearing as well as a valuable quality. He was glad Ruby’s behavior seemed to be alright mentally. After what happened to her earlier this weak, he was slightly worried she would be disturbed but she seemed motivated.</p><p>“Question,” the blonde asked and Clover acknowledged on cue, “Answer.” </p><p>“Are you any good at math problems?” Yang inquired with a small nervous finger gun and Clover shrugged. He was alright with math, not the best but he was good at figuring out answers. “I’d say I am alright. Do you have issues with your homework?” Yang sighed and grabbed her flame covered backpack, pulling it onto her lap as she took out a large blue book with a paper sticking out of it. “Yeah, I got stuck on it and it is due tomorrow. It’s about loans and I have never been good at that stuff. I would usually ask dad or Qrow but-”</p><p>“Does Qrow help you guys with your homework?”</p><p>“Uncle Qrow is super smart, he used to be a teacher at Beacon, but then he-”</p><p>“Ruby!” a rough shout from Yang caused the whole room to quiet, Yang’s face flushed a bit and just said, “It’s not our story to tell.”</p><p>Clover looked at her quietly and wondered why she would react this way. </p><p>‘What happened to Qrow to make him stop being a teacher?’</p><p>His intrusive detective thoughts nagged him, but he let it go. </p><p>“-But basically uncle Qrow is pretty smart. He helps us with science and history, but he can figure out math pretty quickly too.”</p><p>Clover felt a chill run up his spine as both girls shared a proud look between them. He smiled a little nervously as he saw Ruby giggle.</p><p>“Soooo, you like our uncle right?” The sly tone could not mask the hesitance of the question. </p><p>Oh</p><p>Well that was a no brainer at this point.</p><p>“What’s not to like about him?” Clover jested in truth. So far, Qrow was interesting, funny and occasionally a bit mysterious. That was how Clover liked his men coincidentally….as well as men who were financially stable, independent, and more his age of course.</p><p>The only thing he got annoyed with was how Qrow seemed to be guarded ever since that first date, but at the same time he understood that protecting Ruby was serious business...still though.</p><p>“True, he does have a pretty sweet pet, right Harbringer?” The crow didn’t acknowledge Yang in the slightest as the little guy hopped up to drink water from his cage. King seemed to have settled on giving up waiting for the treats though, he laid next to Yang’s feet, his tail viciously beating a table leg.</p><p>“Speaking of pets, King really wants his treat,” the detective gave a side eye to his cat who huffed angrily at his name. The blonde wasted no time giving Ruby a treat  and placing her own right next to King. The white cat though didn’t let her even place it down before attaching teeth to her hand quickly. </p><p>Clover started to laugh as Yang gasped at the rough treatment as King ran off with the treat.</p><p>Ruby threw hers, KIng quickly located it and devoured it with flair. King was always such a cutie but a rascal all the same. Clover loved him though like a son. King trotted over to stare at Harbringer and reach for him mewling.</p><p>Probably hoping for more treats if Clover were to guess...even as a kitten King was a glutton.</p><p>“I can’ tell if he wants to eat Harbinger or love on him,” Ruby said, pulling out her phone to take a picture. Yang on the other hand opened her book and looked over at Clover a bit sheepishly. “Probably both,” he chuckled as King patted at the TV stand more aggressively. His body fluffy and soft as he stretched out even further.</p><p>It was cute and as Yang got comfortable at the table instead,he started to explain what he knew….however he was stumped on the practicality of this math.</p><p>-</p><p>BEEP BEEP-</p><p>Qrow wasted no time slamming his alarm clock button to snooze on his phone. An hour was up but he didn’t get much work done. His art was suffering a bit and he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t get into work mode. He was worried about Clover and the kids. A deep seated fear rooted in him about him having to choose between his nieces and Clover. Talk about a nightmare choice, but obviously he would choose his nieces.</p><p>His mind wandered back to this morning with Clover in his tank top and that million dollar smile. Qrow was pretty sure that the woman who started the battle of Troy, Helen, would be Clover’s genderbent self, because the raven was pretty sure he would kill for that smile to turn his way. </p><p>He sighed and just had this sickening feeling that the other shoe would drop and Clover, like Ozpin, would become something that haunted him. He sighed and grabbed his laptop, turning on skype as he walked into the other room. </p><p>He was lucky all his contacts were on his skype, he messaged Pietro and asked how the setup was going. </p><p>“AHHHHH MATH CAN GO DIE IN A LAKE! I JUST WANT TO DROP OUT AND AHH”</p><p>Ah, that was his cue.</p><p>When he walked into the hall and saw Clover. Walking sex dream Clover had decided to become the perfect father figure as he was leaned back in those tight beige pants against Qrow’s dinner chair. His legs were crossed as he held Yang’s homework in hand. The man was rolling a pencil between his flexible fingers with ease.</p><p>The neon blue polo shirt was hugging him tightly….just like Qrow wanted to do.</p><p>‘Bet he would be warm just like the last time we hugged,’ his mind supplied unhelpfully. He watched as Clover talked to the blonde with a kind smile.</p><p>“Math is difficult but we can figure it out. We can look up the section title online and see how they tackle the problem. Once we figure out which formula to use we can plug in the numbers and solve it together.” </p><p>Clover was pointing things out on a screen while Yang held her book and notebook. Ruby however seemed to notice him as she looked up from her own books.</p><p>“Ah Uncle Qrow, can you help me with a science problem real quick! The recessive and dominant trait grid is confusssiiing!”</p><p>“Sure kiddo, but you’ll be banging your head on a table once you get it because it is pretty simple in concept,” Qrow quirked his lips to a grin as he came onto the otherside of the table to help Ruby. She pointed in a book as he explained how it actually was supposed to be.</p><p>As promised, Ruby was hitting herself in the head, “Why can’t I be smarter!?”</p><p>Qrow shook his head, “Smarts aren’t everything, anyone can get smart, but people who have a heart like yours ain’t easy to find. Smart people always think their head is the best asset and make junk decisions. Being smart isn’t the smartest thing.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?” Yang laughed and Qrow looked up with a wry little grin. These kids are always pressing him for more answers. Glad to know the next generation wouldn’t stand to be clueless.</p><p>“Smart people are the worst kind of stupid. The ones that are egotistical and tell a bunch of lies. Honest people aren’t always the smartest, but at least you’ll always know where you stand.”</p><p>“Is that because you grew up with thieves?” </p><p>It felt like cold water just splashed him as Clover spoke. Qrow’s eyes narrowed, a bitterness leaking in unintentionally. </p><p>He knew the detective was simply being inquisitive, but something about how fast he asked that remark was tasteless. A dirty look burned into the younger man as Qrow simply made a discontent noise. Clover seemed to realize what he had said had hurt Qrow. Guilt flashing and a movement towards peace.</p><p>Qrow really wasn’t in the mood right now for it though. A ping on his laptop let him know Pietro got everything set up.</p><p>“Qrow I’m-”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>It wasn’t and the room was aware of it. Nevertheless he already knew he wouldn’t stay mad at the brunette….it was hard enough to be mad at a face like that.</p><p>He went into the kitchen but he knocked his hip against the side of the table. A pained noise left him as he moved sideways, the jarring movement made him loosen his grip on the laptop. His eyes went wide as Yang suddenly jutted out with a shout and barely caught the laptop before it fell. </p><p>A collective sigh of relief filled the room.</p><p>The laptop was put onto the counter as Qrow shuddered his breath, “That was-” he combed his hair back stressfully as Clover came in and said with that charming wink, “-a lucky catch?”</p><p>“I was gonna say close, but sure,” the artists said, adrenaline went through his body blindly. He felt even a little weak kneed. He almost lost 2 weeks worth of work from that. “That could have been bad and on that note, no one is allowed in the kitchen if I have any utensils that could kill.”</p><p>Ruby raised her hand.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Does a spoon count as a weapon that could kill?”</p><p>Yes it could, Qrow unfortunately knew that from a thief back in the day who would talk in detail about scooping eyeballs….The raven had to suppress a shiver.</p><p>“You know what, no one is allowed in the kitchen till I am done.”</p><p>He put his laptop safely on the counter and the sounds of ringing came from the app. He heard the girls mutter behind him but he paid no mind. </p><p>He accepted the call and a giant lens obstructed his view.</p><p>“Maria, get away from the lens, you are too close,” Qrow croaked, trying hard to rein in his amusement.</p><p>“And you are too loud, Pietro how do you turn down this thing? I can basically hear him screeching in my ear!”</p><p>“Once again it’s because you are too close.”</p><p>“I can turn it down if you let me take a crack at the computer Maria,” the man on the other line complained and the two started their banter. These 2 old bags were a fucking joy to watch. They fit each other so well.</p><p>-</p><p>He had said it before, there was something mesmerizing about watching Qrow Branwen cook, but watching him talk and cook was a treat. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t know about Maria and Pietro!” Ruby rasped quietly, but he paid no heed. The 2nd name sounded VERY familiar….reminded him of someone he definitely had worked with….</p><p>OH!</p><p>“Pietro? Do you mean Pietro Polendina by any chance?” </p><p>Ruby smiled broadly and snapped, “The one and only.”</p><p>“Small world, his daughter was an intern at my office for a while, never knew he was married,” Clover marvelled a bit at the new information remembering the man fondly and his daughter had been an absolute delight to have around.</p><p>“You know Penny!? She’s a friend of mine from the School Tournament! Wow, who would have guessed you knew her! Is she doing good, do you know?” Ruby buoyantly babbled until she trailed off noticing her motor mouth was running on high speed.</p><p>“She was my intern last year but I haven’t seen her much since then. Pietro was a tech genius in our department, a nice guy when I first started there. We occasionally send high tech things over for evaluation to him, there is no one like Pietro. How does Qrow know him?”</p><p>Yang shrugged, “His art story is based on Maria Calivera, Pietro’s wife. Qrow’s been meeting with her for years to research his story, being a fan of hers for a long time. He goes over there once a week. Sometimes he does errands for them or just talks….he is so old.”</p><p>Clover felt his whole body seize when he saw Qrow, a genuine easy smile on the man’s face. His hands clenched the math book in his hands as he heard the other man sassing the old woman. He looked comfortable unlike he had seen before. Clover wondered if Qrow was self conscious of him or even aware he was relaxing even now. </p><p>“You keep staring at him then he will know you are in love with him for sure,” the smug knowing tone was all he needed to snap his gaze away.</p><p>Clover whipped around and was caught red handed (and red faced), drooling over Qrow. Ruby smiled too, “You wanna know what will make our uncle laugh?” </p><p>Now that, he was interested in knowing.</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>Yang seemed to jump in on the joke and grin wryly, “Oooh, you mean that!”</p><p>-</p><p>“Why are you all looking at me like that?”</p><p>Qrow had been suspicious since everything got quiet all of a sudden while he was cooking. He was off the call with Maria and Pietro, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. Plus when he did turn all of them were grinning and chuckling too much. Even Clover’s smile seemed ingenious perfect, fake.</p><p>“Out with it,” Qrow urged.</p><p>Clover cleared his throat. That was a bit overdramatic.</p><p>“I was told to tell you that breakfast is a dish best served….Qrowld.”</p><p>Both girls bowled over in laughter as their uncle made the most disgusting face ever invented at the terrible pun. That was merely the beginning of their cohabitation, it continued to be more relaxed after that night, them all falling into routine. </p><p>Even Harbringer and King had a ritual. Which is why on the 7th day they expected nothing new to happen. Their bodies had become lax with their guards ever low.</p><p>Golden eyes however never looked away from the apartment building, a malice overflowed the form of a man who in the shadows of the night looked like the silhouette of a scorpion. He shook in his boredom, pushing back his nails aggressively to give himself something to do.</p><p>His goddess would not wait any longer.</p><p>“Almost time, almost time….soon soon soon, mwhahahaa!”</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p> </p><p>Aryes: Yes I did foreshadow and time skip, (sorry not sorry, I ain't too good at relationship development sometimes...I ain't never been in one) I am excited to write more Tyrian (sue me if you gotta problem with it....I just write good theatre boy script 😂) In case anyone didn't get the pun, it was a pun on the word 'cold' and Qrow name being similar. Also I love MARIAAAA and PIETROOOO~ Qrow's adult friends! ALSO I CAN DEFINITELY SEE CLOVER IN BEIGE PANTS and a neon blue polo looking like a hot Best Buy employee (USA workforce reference, sorry)</p><p>Anyway, I still super love comments, kudos and subscribers to my fanfic (don't feel pressured to though okay😭 you reading this now is good enough for me😭💓) Imma be shameless for 5 minutes though and boost my youtube channel so if you are curious about what I look like I actually show my face on there. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOWQT045t38jOTPIovHcpcw?view_as=subscriber</p><p>I talk about nerd things and just started so I am still learning to be honest💕 (Don't expect to be wowed by a beauty though cause I am ugly and proud😎💪🏻✨🌸😂😂😂😂)</p><p>I am curious about how you guys think things are going or issues with our little group~! Are you all wanting a side ship of something that you want me to slip into? (I will do whatever but I am curious about people's RWBY ships because I just want them to be happy)</p><p>Well next time I will be posting more regularly on Friday nights (maybe if I do that I will be more structured for you guys and for me🤣)</p><p>Thank you for joining me! Till next time!</p><p>~Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The start of Clover's Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: HELLLLOOOOO~!!! SO I KNOW I AM LATE! What can I say, life got in the way but I am gonna have a new job next week! So that will be new, so potentially at some point I will start having this story being updated every 2 weeks, but that is more tentative since I have a pretty good start with the next chapter already....I got sucked into writing and started to feel mechanical after a while, so I promise one day i will go back and rewrite this story better 😂😂😂 Especially the beginning since the characters now feel more flushed out but I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me this far. You bring joy to me on a weekly basis and I hope reading this story helps your day go a little better!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY</p><p>Warnings: We have some dark POVS, mentions of minor or cannon minor character deaths, language as usual.</p><p>Hope you enjoy~!</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>-</p><p>Chapter 21: The 7th day</p><p>-</p><p>There was something to be said about how time seemed to slow down as you grew bored….and Salem had been bored most of her entire life. Everything was ever so malignantly stagnant, it was spiteful.</p><p>Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her own dining room that she sat at, the royal reds and purples surrounded by only candlelight felt oh so right. One candle in front of her was easing that monotony.</p><p>With a tepid peace she watched fondly as the wax dripped down the candle, purple and white distorting in twisted harmony. </p><p>The darkness always reminds her of her dearly departed unloved husband, whose eyesight had  never been able to handle the regular LED lights. That had suited them fine when they met, but apparently that was the one thing she never went back to.</p><p>Salem’s face grew somber as she continued her empowered gaze, hoping that her husband was burning 8 feet beneath the surface of the earth. The rawness of emotions rushed over her whole body, but she did not waver in her morbid hope. </p><p>Ozpin was truly a terrible man beneath it all. </p><p>Deceitful and secretive, running away with their daughters in the night all because his family didn’t approve of her or her career. She was not blind to who she had become under her time in gangs, but she had promised to keep them safe. Given up everything so that they could have a life together and make enough money for them all. </p><p>Turns out the blind aren’t so immune to what is happening in the world. </p><p>Ozpin had been able to figure out her job and what she did everyday, stealing, robbing, and running high grade operations. She would admit that type of work is looked down upon, but she had been secretive and able to keep her private life separate.</p><p>So she thought.</p><p>The flame burned and flickered out as a gust of wind came through, just like that her pure love had ended. He had made a mistake to cross her when they had had the perfect home life. She supplied them with everything they could have desired. That’s what made the betrayal so bitter.</p><p>Her dear daughters and her beloved Ozpin had to be erased now that they had left the safety of the home she provided. They knew too much, her teenage daughters had heard too much! Perhaps it was the amount of time she spent with her career, but she found her heart cold. She had no mixed feelings about ending their lives. </p><p>Ozpin however was craftier than she gave him credit for. He had already disposed of the tracker on his braille phone and somehow had escaped without a single camera pointing his way in all of Remenant.</p><p>The first victim of Ozpin’s betrayal and the first death came from her own third born Autumn. It wasn’t a clean death, but a prolonged one. </p><p>They should blame their father for what would eventually become of them. Ozpin thought he had been saving them.</p><p>He had instead painted a target on their backs. Poor Autumn was only 20 when she was shot with an arrow and died after a half year of complications. Cinder, the one ordered to shoot her had not been the best at aim. It didn’t matter. </p><p>She hoped secretly that Ozpin had been watching Autumn suffer. She only wished she could have seen the look on his face when he had heard the news. </p><p>It lured him out of his hiding hole. She predicted as much when he appeared at Autumn’s bed side right on cue.</p><p>Ozpin lived a double life right under her nose for 7 of those grueling years of searching... A headmaster was an occupation she would have never thought of. She thought it was funny in a sort of messed up way, a blind shepherd leading blind sheep.</p><p>He had made a mistake coming to Autumn, one that would be his last. Cinder had made sure of it. </p><p>Ozpin’s sympathy led him to an early grave. She now wished she had kept him, tortured him a bit with the thoughts of their other daughters' lives being ended by his foolish mistakes. Back then though, she had figured at least one of their daughters would be unable to be found. Now….she had found every trail for the last 3.</p><p>Now 11 years later she had located her little spring chicken, who had a new name of Vernal, her 1st born. When Cinder recovered from her recent mission, she would take care of her firstborn as well….speaking of which.</p><p>“What have I told you about knocking? It is bad manners to barge in unannounced, so what is so important that you couldn’t bother with formalities, Cinder?”</p><p>Salem turned slowly for effect as she wandered to her star member of her little troupe. The one who would inherit all that she left for her.</p><p>Oh how Cinder hungered for power and took it without hesitation. It was a sight to behold, one that reminded Salem of herself at one point in her life. </p><p>Which is why it hurt her slightly to see Cinder falling apart because of her own undoing. She told Cinder not to make a scene and to make sure she wasn’t spotted. Now they had an extra prisoner they didn’t need. Which is why she was rather irritated to see Cinder barging into her dining room unannounced.</p><p>She could see the girl struggling to even utter words, her lasting trauma making speaking difficult. A guttural pronunciation left her parched looking lips.</p><p>“How,...long?”</p><p>Ah, her impatience was expected. The only joy of the whole blunder was that Cinder was learning from her failures and overcoming her own trauma with her rage. It smoldered in her eyes, Salem could see it oh so clearly.</p><p>“You mean your little revenge? Tyrian called and told me that when he finds opportunity he will strike. He is being well behaved considering how...eager he is to complete this mission. Is that all?”</p><p>The look in her eyes simmered and burned, flickering under the candlelight did the same across the table. Her face resting in an unsatisfied way. The pale woman waited for the other to speak again, but apparently that was all the young one wanted to know. She bowed and walked away without another word, leaving Salem to her devices as Cinder shut the large doors of the dining hall.</p><p>The sound of them shutting echoed against the walls.</p><p>The finality of it making a shiver travel her spine. A single breath released from her as she picked a book she had been reading before she started watching the candle burn.</p><p>The story was dry but the characters in love reminded her of Ozpin and herself. It was brutishly plain, but the dynamic of the two lovers filled her with emotions, familiar and new. Anger of all sorts as she read betrayal and sacrifice. Only further reminding her how humanity was never quite as bright as they always portrayed….that deep down there was always something that would break them.</p><p>When the woman stabbed her lover in the book she chuckled.</p><p>Humans were savages through and through, they only needed to be guided properly. Poor souls unable to see the world in its entirety and those who raved about righteousness rarely ever practiced what they preached. </p><p>The youth and misaligned morons of this world simply believe that things like true justice and faith were real. That those fake ideals would save them and excuse them of their ignorance.</p><p>She would use all the power at her disposal to snuff out those wretched ideals. The ideals and society that Ozpin believed so much in that he would throw away a perfect life.</p><p>She slammed the book down and narrowed her eyes at the ending.</p><p>“..Samantha grieved from her heart’s pits as she gasped hollowed out breaths into her pillow, knowing the smell of her dear Thomas would not last forever. From the deepest depths of her soul, she sobbed an ocean's amount of tears. Was it all a mistake, had she robbed herself of a happy ever-”</p><p>Salem closed it and threw it at the garbage can, the sinking sound of the bag as the heavy book fell, she repressed the urge to set the book on fire. The words echoing tastelessly in her mind. </p><p>Her respect for the main character was gone.</p><p>Just another foolish main character who believed in fairytales and happy endings.</p><p>-</p><p>Clover loved sleep...enjoyed it much more than usual now. The pure gift of Qrow being the first thing he saw in the morning was something he was unsure he would ever see. His heart singing vibrantly in his chest as he stretched and sat up on his puffed out bed. He pet King who lay precariously between his legs. The soft fur collapsing under the stroke of his hand.</p><p>The air smelled of familiarity as he woke up to the smells of breakfast….which was actually concerning since Qrow was still asleep. Instead he saw Ruby and Yang bustling in the kitchen making things. Throughout the week he had been surprised that this little family tried to cook every morning. The brunette had been leaving the apartment every day satisfied with a full stomach.</p><p>Being here at Qrow’s home getting a partial vacation was nice. Even though he was here to work, nothing had yet to happen all week. He finally started to relax when he gingerly got up, beaming in Qrow’s direction when he caught a bit of pale midriff showing. The poor Weiss blanket scrunched by his hips. </p><p>He had learned a lot about Qrow this week, he was more than his file and always would be. </p><p>From his impeccable cheap fashion to his inability to stomach mustard on anything, the older man made him feel warm and happy. Ruby and Yang made him feel included and even if everything was still dangerous outside of Ruby’s school, they were really bonding.</p><p>Clover always thought that since he didn’t have much of a family or social life...he thought it would be suffocating. Instead, he found himself realizing how much he had missed this type of joy. The joy of simply being around people for something other than work reasons.</p><p>They started watching a new episode of a TV show every night to catch Qrow and Clover up on what was trending while they showed the girls how to play all sorts of skilled card games. </p><p>He never knew he could come to love so much high energy in his daily life without a headache.</p><p>When he went into the kitchen to whisper good morning, however he paused when he got a look at Yang’s reddened eyes.</p><p>He stopped himself from reacting too much, but he caught a look from Ruby that seemed a bit helpless.</p><p>“Hey,” Yang said normally, her voice carrying as she made up some sort of casserole (?) </p><p>“Tatertot casserole this morning?” Ruby asked, her face looking about as tired as Yang's, her sister nodding wordlessly. A small little ‘aw yeah’ came from her, the enthusiasm unhearable in her tone, but understood by everyone. </p><p>The shorter girl yawned as she rounded the table, sitting at her usual seat and trying to sleep.</p><p>Everyone in this house was not a morning person, but Ruby was the worst with being almost unable to get up on her own. </p><p>“Rough night?” he finally decided to ask and Yang grunted. The younger one looking up with heavy eyelids, “she misses Blake.”</p><p>“No I don’t. She made her decision.”</p><p>“Yaaaaang,” her little sister whined, “We don’t know the whole story.”</p><p>“What decision was that?” he probed innocently and he got a hurt look on the blonde’s features. </p><p>He froze with regret written over his face.</p><p>Clover then mirrored the look and really wanted to hug her. “Well whatever it is is must be personal, but if you want to talk to anyone I am here for you.”</p><p>For that he got no response, once again he wished he could do something to make her feel better.</p><p>“Ughh, going to school after a weekend feels terrible!” Ruby groaned and Clover himself thought about getting back to his desk work. Winter had only messaged him a few times since he had left so he assumed she was doing fine, but his workaholic need to keep busy made him worry.</p><p>“Oh!” the short girl piped. The sound jarring him from his thoughts made him look Ruby’s way….worry sort of maybe creeping up in him. Maybe Qrow was rubbing off on him because he could hear what the other would say.</p><p>‘Some of the most dangerous ideas start with an ‘Oh!’ or the best ones, can never tell with these knuckleheads.’ he could imagine Qrow would say something like that with a thin tired smile. Clover wondered what the tired girl was thinking about that gave her so much endless possibilities to explore.</p><p>“In the afternoon today I am going to have Nora, Ren and Jaune over. They were worried about me all week so I thought if I invite them here it would be safer for us all...plus we can make you a going away dinner to thank you for bodyguarding me.”</p><p>Wow, he was touched by the thought alone. </p><p>Satisfaction bubbled in him, his worries pushed to the back of his mind. He needed to keep his head on straight and worry about this precious bean in front of him. The raven was right, these two crazy kids were too good for this world! Ruby had been helpful this entire week too despite everything she had been through..his face burned from held back tears.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. If anything you should thank your uncle, he’s the one who called the general for a favor. I am just glad that no one tried anything this week.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I am worried about Pyrrha...If she dies I don’t know what I will do,” worry settled into the girl’s features and Clover bit his lip. All week the youngest girl had been slowly getting more worried about her friend. It was easy to see how guilty she felt and the brunette understood what that was like. </p><p>How it feels to know your failure to do more in that moment could have cost someone their life.</p><p>His chest felt strained around his shoulders as he made a sour face of pain. He thought about 1 or 2 people in general who had suffered because of his miscalculations. No one had died but some had been heavily injured from his poor decision making. One person from the academy That type of internal guilt ate at you from the inside out sometimes.</p><p>He used to deal with that pain everyday, he could even remember how it tore him up at night. How many times had he sobbed in the dead of night, wondering what he could have done to prevent the undesired result? He had truly lost count.</p><p>It would break a lesser person down in an instant, make them give up hope and run away from responsibility...yet Ruby still sat here and spoke to him, her body not fatigued but ready to find the truth. </p><p>He felt this burning pounding in his ears as he watched her grow before his very eyes, proud of Qrow being a part of this young girl's life. Perhaps he shouldn’t even think about that as much right now, not when she was feeling this way….she was still only 16. Clover admired her mental fortitude.</p><p>He grasped her shoulder in a comforting gesture and looked into her eyes that were a glassy silver, “No matter what happens after this, we will do everything in our power to find her. Don’t ever be afraid to contact me if you need to talk...about anything. Same goes for you Yang,” he said earnestly, his mind going back to how she brushed him off earlier.</p><p>Her gaze deepened, the blonde then looked away to focus on her casserole. A loud squawk came from Harbringer and both girls giggled, “Well he is hungry,” Ruby said slowly, collapsing her head on the table again. </p><p>Then came the sound of groaning from the couch. A large yawn erupting from the lithe man as his legs stretched off the edge of the couch easily. </p><p>Clover watched enraptured as he had been for the entire week.</p><p>“Sleeping beauty awakens,” Clover jabbed softly and he caught sight of the out of place raven hair and those ruby reds glazed over with sleep looking his way. </p><p>“Shut up,” the older man rumbled slowly and Clover found himself unable to argue with that. He threw a smile Qrow’s way and was excited to see that Qrow’s eyes widening to full awakeness before chuckling putting up his hands. </p><p>“Put that thousand watt smile away lucky charm, you’re gonna blind me.”</p><p>The brunette’s stomach fluttered at the small little sound. The raven haired man’s laughter was devastatingly enviable. Clover internally thanked his luck for helping him meet Qrow. Never in a million years would he ever have the vocabulary to describe how wondrous the gentle tone Qrow carried in his vocal cords were to Clover’s ears. He would never get over it.</p><p>“Get a room!” Yang complained boredly and Qrow’s gaze snapped over with a little smirk that sent excited shivers down Clover’s spine.</p><p>Fascinating.</p><p>“No, you get a room, I own all these rooms! You live here rent free!” Sleep deprivation obvious in Qrow’s childish tone, he almost seemed a bit high as he slurred his vowels and changed his loudness level. Ruby groaned against the table trying to sleep again.</p><p>“But I make the food,” Yang added triumphantly before Clover stepped in, “doesn’t your uncle clean the dishes after you make the food?”</p><p>Qrow made a noise of agreement, “Yeah, that’s right I do! I did all the dishes last night after we watched that movie! Plus I buy all of that food you cook!”</p><p>“I think it was a TV show,” the brunette added quietly but Qrow snapped his direction and said, “yes that, but it was long like a movie. A special or something that you,” he pointed to Yang, “picked out.”</p><p>“Fine, jeez, keep flirting like an old married couple then for all I care!”</p><p>Married huh? Clover hated how his whole body instantly tensed and looked over at Qrow nervously. He couldn’t read Qrow’s face for the life of him, but he saw the coloring on the back of his neck as Qrow groaned and layed back down. </p><p>The brunette didn’t know what to make of it, but decided the man was probably embarrassed. Best to play it off as a joke.</p><p>Clover moved to sit on the arm of the couch looking down at the paler man who was already curling back up in his blanket. King lay on the back of the couch watching curiously and little Harbringer squawked and hopped inside his cage impatiently wanting to be released.</p><p>“Didn’t sleep well?” asked the detective and he got a grunt of confirmation. </p><p>He probed further watching as Qrow tried to lull himself to sleep cutely. “Did you stay up again working?” a low confirmation sound emitted from the other, Clover smiling at the fact that he was starting to pick up on the raven’s social cues.</p><p>He walked over and leaned down to where Qrow’s face was and asked, “do you want me to take them to school today?”</p><p>He saw the other crack open his red eyes and he let out another low groan, shifting to get up. Clover made a face of disappointment...he had hoped Qrow trusted him more than this by now. </p><p>Then he watched in surprise as Qrow relaxed again, apparently deciding it was too much effort. His eyes peeked out from underneath his arm. He let out an irritated sigh, making his dissatisfaction known. </p><p>Whether or not it was for himself or his situation of sleep deprivation the detective didn’t quite know.</p><p>“Would you?” </p><p>Clover felt his heart pound out of his goddamn chest when he saw the shy look on Qrow’s face. The brunette actually realized how big this was for Qrow, to be able to sleep in and not have to always take the girls…</p><p>Clover heard his own heartbeat in his ears, excited to finally let Qrow enjoy sleep. It felt big to be able to give Qrow some peace of mind since he always seemed high strung underneath that calm and cool exterior.</p><p>He stopped himself from squishing Qrow’s face with his hands and just going to town with doting kisses….barely. Perhaps they would have to talk about their relationship status at some point. Maybe on that date during Valentine’s day. </p><p>Maybe even before then actually because he wanted to not just be around him, he desperately wanted to hold his hand in public, lean into each other as they walked and all the small things a new boyfriend could do that wasn’t quite available to an undefined relationship. Plus it would be good to know some boundaries if there needed to be some, because Clover was by nature a more touch starved person….he could admit that. </p><p>Recently his need to casually exchange skinship with Qrow had become a bit unbearable to the point where he wanted to ask more about it. He was too old to throw away a wonderful relationship because he crossed someone’s boundaries without knowing it.</p><p>Right now though, he was ecstatic to do something nice for the raven.</p><p>“Yeah, I would love to. You need some more rest, I will make sure they get there safe and on time,” Clover remarked calmly.</p><p>The stress drained from Qrow’s shoulders in an instant as Clover’s own body filled to the brim with containable joy. </p><p>Qrow trusted him.</p><p>“Cool, thanks.” </p><p>The cool remark changed none of Clover’s prideful smile as he stood up. He couldn’t help beaming, A half smirk on his face as he looked at the girls and said with some childish pride. “I am in charge for your morning commute for the day since your uncle stayed up late, so make sure you shower, eat and be ready to leave byyyy-”</p><p>“We knowww, it doesn't make it any easier to wake up,” Ruby groaned but making the obvious effort to go shower. </p><p>“Well yes, that may be true, but let’s try to be quiet going out the door so that your uncle can sleep, agreed?” the detective started to whisper scoring an amused smile on Qrow’s face, the man clearly listening in.</p><p>Ruby and Yang nodded, but when Clover got a look at the blonde again...he saw a tired sadness on her face from earlier return. Relationship troubles are hard to deal with, he could understand that and while he couldn’t fix that, he could try and ease some of the attitude.</p><p>He decided he needed to do something about Yang though. He knew she was going through a rough few weeks but he hoped what he was about to suggest would cheer her up.</p><p>“So Yang,” he commented, catching her attention, “I hear you like motorcycles and you drive one.”</p><p>“Yeaahh, so?”</p><p>“I have a friend of mine who does customizations to cars and motorcycles. I may or may not have mentioned that you like being eye-catching and he had an extra set of red and yellow LED lights to put on your motorcycle if you are interested, he will do it for free.”</p><p>He knew he scored big when a smile as bright as the sun. </p><p>“Seriously? For free? What’s the catch?”</p><p>Clover shrugged with a smile, “No catch.”</p><p>“Is this your way of buttering me up so you can date my uncle? Cause if so, it’s kinda working. Can we going tonight after school?”</p><p>The brunette smirked, “I was going to suggest tonight so that works out well.”</p><p>Clover was proud of himself for making a good call. Yang’s mood instantly lifting, he couldn’t stop the damn satisfaction washing over him. After that, he shipped the girls out and got to the school with time to spare.</p><p>Once he dropped the girls off at school, he came back to the apartment to see the raven still sleeping, his breaths low and slow. </p><p>The brunette walked past him, admiring Qrow in all his sleepy glory before going to the table to work. The knowledge that he would be leaving soon weighing heavy in his mind. How often would he be able to come over after this? </p><p>‘It will feel so much colder at home again,’ his mind echoed.</p><p>Deep down, Clover shuffled his feet at the uncomfortable realization that it was always temporary. He heard his cat shuffled over to him, rubbing up against his leg before jumping on the table. “King, down,” he commanded but as usual King did not care for his human rules. He smiled and grasped the cat by the scruff, lowering him down to the ground gently. His white little monster was unimpressed by this display of physical removal and proceeded to jump up again on the counter.</p><p>Clover internally blessed his patience as he removed the cat again, but nevertheless King insisted 7 more times before Clover had had enough. </p><p>He’d had it.</p><p>“KING, OFF THE TABLE,” a quick snap and measured yell triggered the reaction he wanted from King.</p><p>However he wasn’t aware that he had startled Qrow.</p><p>“Fucking-jeez Clover, why are you yelling? You are gonna give me a heart attack!” the raven barked.</p><p>Clover flushed shamefully. </p><p>“Sorry, King kept getting on the table and wouldn’t stop-”</p><p>“You’re fine, I shouldn’t have slept so long. Harbringer is pouting because he hasn’t gotten breakfast yet. Did the girls get to school on time?” Qrow asked as he finally stood up. Clover about to speak before he stammered.</p><p>“The girls got to...to..to school fine, just fine, uh early even uh…” </p><p>Qrow looked over at him confused, “you okay there Clover? You havin’ a stroke or something?”</p><p>...hot….body...muscles….</p><p>Dear gods above, Clover blessed them for his luck. </p><p>His whole body basically sweating in gay when he saw Qrow in a light tank top. He was practically drowning in his own panic, when he saw the back. He hadn’t really uh seen the back of his skin tight tank top, but when he saw the back of it showing off his pale bare shoulder blades Clover was absolutely lost.  The back dipping on the sides, a work out tank top to showcase shoulder workouts.</p><p>This...this was one time that the detective was lost for words, gaping like a damn fish.</p><p>Qrow wasn’t exactly a weakling or a soft artist, but no man should look that seductive in a stretch top tank top and sweatpants. NO ONE! </p><p>“Sorry I uh got a bit...distracted,” he tried to recover from his obvious buffering, but his eyes only focused again when he saw the older man’s shirt crease as he twisted his upper body to look at him. </p><p>That smirk on Qrow’s face made him once again flush with shame, “What? Did you think just cause I am an artist that I don’t keep my figure up?”</p><p>“No, I just don’t know when you would have time for the gym,” the brunette said with his gaze avoiding the other, but the smug satisfaction was palpable from a mile away.</p><p>“I work out at home,” the words came out a bit more flirty this time, Clover looked up as Qrow released his little monster who hopped up on his head rather adoringly. </p><p>Then, those ruby red eyes that he was so fond of glittered as they looked at him.</p><p>“Yoga actually. Friend of mine suggested I do it when I started going clean. It’s supposed to help you retain balance when you are older, which I think is a load of shit but it has its perks.”</p><p>Clover swore he popped a vessel in his eye as the image of Qrow in yoga pants actually doing yoga was something he holy wasn’t prepared for….but nothing could stop the sheer amount of red on his face when he caught Qrow’s wicked smile as he walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. It was like the other was reading his mind.</p><p>His pale fingers grasping the cup and chuckling as he filled it to the brim with his morning bean juice, “You should try it too….it makes you reeaaally flexible.”</p><p>Clover started to cough at his seat and Qrow started to laugh like a psychopath.</p><p>“Qrow!”</p><p>Qrow only laughed harder and the brunette started to finally be able to stop coughing. </p><p>“Who thought Atlas detectives could be so dirty minded.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover groaned in embarrassment.</p><p>There wasn’t much he could say against that since his mind indeed went to the gutter immediately.</p><p> </p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p> </p><p>Aryes: MWHAHAHAHAA~! You all thought I was gonna jump straight to the action didn't you...nah, you all wanted some fluffiness and some more flirt so i delivered motherfuckers🌸 I love you because writing fluff makes me smile a bit to be honest! I appreciate everyone who keeps reading, commenting and leaving them likes and subscribes to this story. You truly make me happy and I thank you for your continued support 💕😎 You all are awesome and I hope you stay safe wherever you are in the world. I wish you all amazing things to happen in life despite whatever adversity you face. You can do it and I believe in you!✨🙌🏻💓</p><p>See you next week!</p><p>~Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Divide Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: AW YEAH, MADE IT TO SUNDAYYYY WOOT! So basically I have updates in my life!</p><p>First of all I have 2 new jobs now and they both are scaring the daylights out of me because I don't know how to do either of them and they are way more responsibility then I am used to. </p><p>One is stocking in art shop and another is pizza manager....which I have never done before...😭😭😭 So I am a bit worried and stressed, plus I changed medicine again so that's new😓 but we keep on rollin'! Especially when I hear volume 7 soundtrack gonna drop soon....I am so interested in what's on it ahhhh🤗</p><p>So I have this feeling I won't be updating as normally! (HOWEVER!!!!🌺) I will be trying to upload weekly and maybe have sorter chapters instead. That's a big question I have, is whether or not you would like weekly smaller chapters or same length biweekly chapters? Let me know what you like more because it's no skin off my nose either way.</p><p>ALSOOOOO RWBY VOLUME 8 DROPPED A SNEAK PEEK AND MY HEART IS NOT READY AHHHHHHHH</p><p>Sorry for being late again (this time I blame preplanning for next weeks update and job interviews)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!</p><p>Warnings: We got predatory behavior by a psychopath, coming to terms grief about Pyrrha, cursing, paranoia references, kidnapping intentions and masseuses. ALSO THESE CHAPTERS ARE USUALLY EDITED BY ME, BUT THIS TIME I FEEL LIKE IT FEELS RELATIVELY ALRIGHT FIRST TIME AROUND SO IF IT SEEMS WEIRD THAT MIGHT BE WHY, SRRY!</p><p>Enjoy bitches (like in a kind way, not a rude one)!😂</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 23: Divide Them</p><p>“Oh my gosh Ruby it’s been so long! What are we gonna do when we get to your house? Are we gonna put up streamers? Can I put them up to look like a dolphin? Does your bodyguard like dolphins? Anyway, this is gonna be so much fun! Right Ren?”</p><p>“I don’t know about any of that, but I think it will be nice to hang out,” Ren said calmly as they waited by Yang and Ruby.</p><p>“So the guys that are after are you….do you think they are still uh….still going to try something?” Jaune voiced everyone’s thoughts, but no one had the courage to say it out loud. Ruby shuffled her feet a bit holding onto her knife in her pocket. “Well, they haven’t tried anything all week so at least I had some time to get back to normal. So who knows,” she shrugged, because what could she really do in the meantime other than make plans on how to stay vigilant.</p><p>“Plus if they do come, I will be ready to kick their ass! No one touches my baby sister and gets away with it,” Yang growled, punching her fists together forcefully. </p><p>“Ow!” Ruby yelped as Nora pinched her arm, obviously challenging Yang’s earlier statement with a childish growl, “Come and get me.” Which ended up being a small chase between them, Yang having the height advantage ran fast, but Nora had boundless energy and a spring in her step as she rounded poles in the area, taunting Yang….which ended up with Nora whining on the grass as she got into a wrestling match with Yang on the ground.</p><p>Yang won fast once they were on the half snowy ground, but it was now a battle of stamina as Nora growled like an animal. It was like watching a sibling fight that was out of control. Their cats getting a little damp from the snow melted ground. It was commendable how much they were willing to put up for the cold just to fight each other. </p><p>Ruby bet that Weiss would have hated it but watched all the way to the end recording saying things like ‘Of course you would roll in the ground looking for a fight’ and ‘I am recording this so you can watch how childish you look later.’</p><p>Blake would probably read a book and just roll her eyes at the whole thing. Just another day with competitive Yang Xiao Long.</p><p>Professor Port started to laugh at the little display and Oobleck also smiled kindly as he drank from his thermos.</p><p>“Always good to be prepared, but not to worry! Oobleck and I will not let you come to harm at this school, mark my words as a fine hunter and teacher, no foul fiend will step within these halls of Beacon Academy!” </p><p>“Yes, as teachers, it is our solemn duty to make sure at least here Miss Rose, that you are safe. Not just you though, every child deserves to feel safe here within our school walls.”</p><p>Another slurping sound accompanied Oobleck’s little speech. Then a familiar looking car pulled up. Clover’s car, the brunette peered out at the new faces, “ I hope I can fit everyone in the back.” A little laugh accompanied the statement while Ruby’s uncle Qrow made a little sound of disbelief. </p><p>“SAY UNCLE! SAY UNCLEEE!” Yang shouted competitively as she hovered over Nora in a headlock position.</p><p>“NEVER….BACKDOWN….NEVER...SURRENDER….RAAAA!!!” Nora roared as she busted through the headlock by throwing them to the ground violently. Ruby made a pained face as she watched her sister release the orange haired girl, winded from the ground catching her fall. Nora now headlocking Yang with her thighs and threatened to break her arm.</p><p>“Those two make me tired just looking at them,” Qrow murmured and Ren nodded in agreement. Jaune fretted ever closer to the fight nervously, as if ready to take someone to a nurse. </p><p>“The ride is here guys, you can wrestle later!’ Jaune shouted above the consistent growls. </p><p>Ruby looked back over at Qrow exasperated but surprised when she saw Clover whispering to him something. She watched her uncle smile and say, “watch this.”</p><p>“HEY YANG!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If you don’t get in the car, Clover won’t take you to the bike shop.”</p><p>The effect was instantaneous. Nora shouted as she fell to the ground and Yang ran to the car. Ruby started to laugh when he saw Clover’s surprised face, her uncle simply chuckling. “What? Do you think you are the only one that uses that as a weapon.”</p><p>The youngest of the group waved goodbye to her teachers before she got in the car with her sister and Ren got in next to her.</p><p>“Uh….there aren’t enough seats for all of them,” Qrow said to Ruby and she smiled. “It’s okay, We will make it work! Two of us can go in the back.”</p><p>“I CALL REN’S LAP! NO ONE IS TOUCHING MY MAN!” Nora roared predictably as she settled herself awkwardly into a semi hug with Ren while sitting on his lap. Ruby stopped herself from laughing at Ren’s outburst of “Nora! That’s illegal!”</p><p>“Not if you don’t snitch,” she whispered menacingly under her breath and when Nora looked their way with a hidden gleam in her eye….Ruby didn’t really know what to think other than poor Jaune getting to the car and making a pouting face.</p><p>“Am I riding in the trunk?”</p><p>Ruby sheepishly looked at everyone else….they were here first and she really didn’t want to sit in the trunk with her skirt.</p><p>“Sorry Jaune,” she lamented and felt a little bad when the blonde looked like a kicked puppy with his Pumpkin Pete backpack and hoodie staring into her soul.</p><p>“Ohh….why is it always me?”</p><p>Yang smiled “Oh, I know that one, you are the most sturdy….aaaand you did puke that one time.”</p><p>The yellow haired boy went red in embarrassment and minor rage, “That was one time.”</p><p>“Well it got on my new shoes on the first day of school. Those were good riding boots,” Yang lamented and Ruby caught Clover listening intently to the conversation, hearing him turn to Qrow and whisper, “will he puke in my car?” to which her uncle responded ominous, “if you are lucky then no.”</p><p>Silver eyes widened at the exchange, she hadn’t noticed it before, but her uncle had been smiling more than usual. At first, her uncle was stressed, which he always was anyway. The difference was Clover coming to live with them for a week. She saw the way that her artsy uncle changed. His whole demeanor was lighter than she had seen it in years.</p><p>He didn’t look so pained and sad.</p><p>Clover made him smile and her uncle didn’t even notice how much he tended to stare at the detective. They were definitely falling for each other, but her uncle wasn’t committing fully and she knew why. Deep down, she was pretty sure her uncle Qrow was scared. </p><p>When she was really young she could remember her uncle crying a lot. Her dad and Yang both never knew how sensitive the comic artist really was. They never saw him breaking down, not like when Ruby saw him. She didn’t know what age, but she thought it was her mother’s funeral. </p><p>Days after that her dad became listless but her uncle….she stayed at his apartment a few times by herself, usually because Yang had some after school activities so their uncle would pick her up on those days and get Yang when she was done and take them home. Her dad was broken after mom, heart broken and mentally broken. </p><p>When she came home with uncle Qrow she saw his eyes a terrible red and when they got to his apartment. She would play with some toys while her uncle would be doing art things in his room. She was so young and didn’t understand what was going on, but she could never forget the wretched sobs that wracked her uncle's frame when she went to his room to show him her drawing of her mom.</p><p>Even at her age she could tell that her uncle was so fragile beneath it all. When she saw him like that, she vowed to become a great superhero and protect everyone so no one would cry like that in front of her again.</p><p>So, to see him now, so close to being freed of his fear of people being close to him. </p><p>It was a lucky miracle and she hoped it wouldn’t end.</p><p>-</p><p>Getting back to the apartment was smooth sailing, they pulled up and Yang was over the moon excited. </p><p>“Can we go to the shop now? I can drop my motorcycle off and you drive your car so we can ride back together!”</p><p>“I don’t know, it is up to your uncle,” Clover smiled broadly, his eyes a bit pleading so that he could make a good impression with Yang. The detective didn’t know if his cocky smile would work on Qrow who seemed immune to bullshit, but he could see the moment the artist gave up.</p><p>“Fine, just don’t stay there too long. Be back by 6pm, otherwise she’ll never leave the store,” Qrow warned and Clover felt as giddy as Yang looked.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you! This is gonna be awesome, I gotta go get my helmet and wallet!” The earnest child-like wonder was admirable as she jumped out of the car. Everyone else stretching and the young Ruby released the poor blonde from the trunk who all but rolled out of the back. </p><p>“I hate trunks,” he muttered tiredly. “So, you are uh more of a briefs wearer then? I always figured you to be more whitey tighties kinda guy.”</p><p>“Nora,” the long haired boy groaned at his childhood friend’s behavior and she shrugged, “What? Can’t a girl guess what type of underwear men wear...not that i researched it at all….or brands or uh what type YOU wear or anything….” The redhead glanced around spastically, her whole body shaking a bit with nerves. She glared at Jaune, “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?”</p><p>“Nothing!” he shouted fearfully and Clover smiled at the active energy in teens these days. </p><p>The brunette looked over in the passenger seat and swore his his breath caught in his throat as he stared widely as Qrow stretched right near the window. His face red from the cold, but enchanting nonetheless. The raven haired man seemed to catch his gaze, raising an eyebrow in question before shaking his head. </p><p>Obviously he wasn’t being very subtle about his fascination with Qrow. He breathed in for a moment and Qrow knocked softly on the window as Yang ran out with her gear. He begrudgingly let the cold enter, hearing that whiskey rough voice was worth it every damn time.</p><p>“Be sure she is home by 6pm and text each other the address so if she gets lost she can find her way by herself,” The raven warned with a pointed finger, he was serious and Clover completely understood. </p><p>“Of course! I wouldn’t want to be out too late on my last day or else King will get agitated. Could you feed her at 5 if I am not back in time? He will get to be a little monster if he doesn’t eat on time,” the detective added quickly, leaning in for emphasis, “Ah, just 1 even scoop from the bag and-”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, a little bit of milk or else she will whine. I got it.”</p><p>He couldn’t help smiling at the fact that Qrow had memorized King’s food intake already.</p><p>“Thank you. I will be back as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Good, the weather might get rough tonight so you can stay the night and leave in the morning if you want.”</p><p>The detective blinked rapidly, feeling warm around his eyes as if he was about to cry. He didn’t think he would get to stay another night, but he would really like that. Just being close to someone and knowing someone was there, it was a treat that he was reluctant to give up. </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Cool cool.” There was a bit of social awkwardness after the statement where Qrow was trying to find words, that is, until the kids yelled at him from the top of the stairs saying they were freezing and that he needed to come unlock the door.</p><p>“Let’s go Clover! Send me the address,” Yang walked up with sunglasses on, her yellow phone case on display as she held it out to him. “Put it in the search bar and make sure it’s right so I can get there if we get split up.”</p><p>“Of course he replied, wishing he had been able to say goodbye to the blonde’s uncle before he went up to unlock the door, but he would be back later.</p><p>He started up the car and led the way.</p><p>-</p><p>“One little bird has left the next, one little bird is all that’s left~” Tyrian hummed, his whole body alight with adrenaline. Excitement pumped through his body like a steroid as he could barely stop his toes from tapping restlessly.</p><p>One more bird, come on just one more!</p><p>His goddess commands a well done job. It was never wise to disobey a goddess, but the temptation to just bombard the joyous looking occasion was desirable. He smiled maniacally as he sat atop the rooftop of the other building. The shingles caught at his clothes, but no mater, there was much more interesting forces at work in the universe. Among the cute kiddies the bird’s brought to the nest, one stood out as familiar.</p><p>That blonde haired boy with blue expressive eyes. </p><p>A tingle of excitement ran through him as he saw the new audience he could have to witness the kidnapping of their little rose. An energetic redhead, a solemn looking raven haired boy with the oddest little dash of pink in front, they also looked promising. </p><p>The thought of playing with them, oh how they might fight him, but he enjoyed a good struggle. He hoped he didn’t get too destructive in his little slaughter habit. He was told not to make a scene, it was something he had to continuously remind himself of. </p><p>His eyes however widened, the yellow in them darkening as he the plot developed further. He grabbed his messenger and pressed a little button. A message for Wattts, the smallest buzzing meant to set off the elaborate plan to pluck a thorn in plain sight with no evidence left to follow.</p><p>He smiled broadly, his whole body becoming giddy like a child’s contagious joy. The cold could not even match the warmth of happiness as it filtered through him.</p><p>“The last bird has flown, the last guardian of his precious young has flown~”</p><p>He grasped his poisoned tipped knives and slipped them into combative packs of his outfit before he went to the fire escape on the back, slowly descending without anyone batting an eye in his direction. His trenchcoat covering most of him and hiding what was open for all to see.</p><p>A silent killer is what his goddess wished for, so that is simply what he must be and nothing more.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i> Bzz….Bzzz </i>
</p><p>With practice he pulled out his phone and accessed the security grid on the northside where Tyrian lay in wait for his prey. With a simple flick of his finger, he restarted the system, in an hour’s time all security would show on tape that the hour between 5-6pm would be doing a nationwide reboot. </p><p>It would be enough time for Tyrian to do what Salem asked.</p><p>He glared at his fingers before a woman started to massage his back with ease.</p><p>“Everything alright Mr. Watts?”</p><p>He groaned as she got out another knot in his neck and shoulders, ah the price for being a genius was truly tiring. He slipped his phone into the head pocket of the massage table.</p><p>“Yes, everything is just fine. Work is just relentless. Thank you for asking.”</p><p>The woman went into work mode once again as she worked at his limbs. Oh how he wished he could get pampered like this more often. He deserved it didn’t he for all his work? </p><p>-</p><p>“Go go! How is Ren supposed to make his special pancakes with no pancake batter uncle Qrow!?”</p><p>Qrow sighed and grabbed his keys, a headache coming on. His whole body hated the idea of going out in the cold of winter again for pancake mix of all things.</p><p>“Can’t he just make it from scratch? I have flour and anything else he would need!” He pleaded almost pitifully before Ruby stomped up to him. “No buts! Ren has the most perfect pancakes in the world! How can he make perfect pancakes without his perfect ingredients? Please uncle Qrow!” </p><p>He wanted to say no but he knew this was Ruby’s way of being stressed. He looked over to see Nora hammering in a tac for some reason to hang up a thank you banner, Ren was making curry or soup with 2 ladles in his hand while Jaune was sweeping up the kitchen area and the bathrooms.</p><p>He sighed since he would probably be in the way of their cleaning if he stayed here. Ruby was helping by vacuuming with the hose getting all the little spiderwebs. Ruby really did put her all in anything she did.</p><p>“Fine, I will go, let me know if you need anything else at the store, because the last thing I want to do is ruin perfect pancakes.” the youngest nodded quickly and turned back on the vacuum while he suited up for the cold, his trenchcoat able to handle the half melted snow. Once he went outside though and started up his car...his gut started to pang and stress over something.</p><p>He ignored it, just thinking he would run into some bad luck like usual….until he drove and started to think about how little his bad luck had been happening. He attributed it to the detective being around, but Qrow’s paranoia reared.</p><p>He thought he saw movement in the rearview mirror, but saw nothing behind him. He started to drive out of the parkway and just thought he could will it away. With each passing moment though….the paranoia got stronger. He checked the mirrors 5 times, scared what he would see and then theories started mounting about Salem.</p><p>He could remember James saying how she didn’t like to make a scene….and the kids were alone. </p><p>“Fuck,” he growled and when he stopped at the stop light the anxiety ramped. </p><p>His eyes trained on the light as he slid a hand through his hair. He was just being paranoid, he knew this. </p><p>‘She is fine,’ he forced the thought into his head, but as he looked up, he paused.</p><p>His stomach hit the floor and he couldn’t move as the light turned green.</p><p>He gaped at the security camera shining red instead of green...That never happened before. Qrow would know that for certain because when he had first moved into the place he remembered how his car got broken into. When he complained about it he was told that the security cameras had to be green to be on and that they got nothing. </p><p>Ever since then he often checked it...this was the first time in years that he had seen it look red.</p><p>He did a U-turn right then and there with little to know care as his heart rate picked up. He called Ruby, he was about 4 minutes away and when he got no answer.</p><p>He pressed down on that gas pedal so hard it hurt.</p><p>-</p><p>Ren stirred with focus. Everything deserves energy and deserves attention, food was no different.</p><p>That’s why it was odd that for some reason his mind was wandering. He knew what made him feel this way. Their friend was missing and for the last week or so, Ren had been disoriented. Underneath it all was fear that he hadn’t had since he was a kid. The pure scared little boy afraid of death. </p><p>He hoped with every fiber of his being that Pyrrha was alright, but the realistic part of him acknowledged that the longer it took to find her, he slimmer that chance remained.</p><p>Some part of him resigned to the teenage olympian being dead and that hurt him most of all. Their little friend group with Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha was still new.</p><p>For a long time it was just him and Nora, orphan kids who stuck by each other after a terrible attack from the Grimm gang. No one survived that encounter other than them. Then they came to Beacon and found Jaune and Pyrrha. The kind jock Pyrrha and the dorky weirdo Jaune matched up well with energetic Nora and his stoic aura. They felt complete as a group and all the time they would hang out with RWBY (the name Ruby called her friend group which inspired their own acronym name of JNPR) were memories he would cherish.</p><p>He just wished he had done more, been there when it happened. He was helpless once again.</p><p>“Ren,” he shot a look at Nora when he heard her sad tone of voice. She knew. She understood the pain too. She glanced at Jaune and Ruby who also were deep in their own thoughts, Jaune’s face twisted in pain.</p><p>They tried to fake normal, but with that facade came the backlash of mounting grief. They wanted to wait till they found Pyrrha….whether it was alive or…</p><p>He bit his lip and scraped the bottom of the pan.</p><p>He was startled by a knock at the door.</p><p>“He shouldn’t be back already...unless your uncle is secretly a speed racing robot...WHICH I DOUBT!”</p><p>“I don’t think we should open the door,” Jaune evenly said, his eyes narrowed and Ruby flipped the vacuum switch. “What?” Ren rolled his eyes, the vacuum was horrible with noise. </p><p>“There was a knock at the door but there is no way your uncle is back already,” the black haired boy spoke aloud, a sinking feeling in his stomach made him agree with Jaune on this.</p><p>“Do you have a peephole or something?” Nora whispered and Ren saw Ruby nod as they all went to the door quietly, she looked through it and then sighed.</p><p>“What is it?” Jaune asked nervously, his voice broken as he whispered.</p><p>“There is a post-it note from last week on the door, I forgot about it! I am sure it’s just uncle Qrow forgetting his wallet or something.” </p><p>“Guys,” the red head warned with a loud fearful voice, it came from the ground. She was laying her head on the floor looking underneath for shadows. </p><p>“There’s no one there.”</p><p>They froze, “maybe it was ding dong ditchers or I guess knock knock prankers?” Jaune added hopefully and they all could believe that in some way.</p><p>It was always easier to believe a lie than to believe a scary truth.</p><p>Which is why when Ruby opened the door to check down the hall and a pale hand grasped at the door frame…every teenager in the room had to swallow a bitter truth. Ruby yelped as the hand grappled at her wrist and pulled.</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>Aryes: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL MWAHAHAHAA! 😓😂 Anyway, hope that was everything you wanted for a cliffhanger! </p><p>BTW NEXT WEEK, the next chapter will be a specialty chapter, I have been working on it all week (it isn't related to this story but it is a cute little prompt oriented Fairgame bullshit with like 5 random AU prompts that I asked about a while back. I hope you like them as a nice break from the main plot line (it is also a little break for me since I am starting 2 new jobs this week to save up for a car!😎 That's the goal and maybe to move out at sometime this next year or 2) I hope you all are staying healthy and safe no matter where you are. I appreciate your support as always! So I have 2 questions!</p><p>
  <b> 1. Would you rather have weekly short chapters or biweekly same length chapters (both don't both me but I am curious which you would prefer as readers of my content, which is more important expected updates or length...mind you the quality wouldn't be compromised at all)?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2. Is it alright to have a special chapter as a break from the story, but still Fair Game related? (I promise to have warnings on the special chapter for all those worried about being triggered or anything)</b>
</p><p><b></b><br/>
Thank you for your time🌸 Please them kudos, those delicious comments, and those fancy subscribesssss</p><p>I will see you all next week~! </p><p>~Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prompt Party!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes:Y'biweekly because these jobs have knocked me the hell out......ahhhhhhh!!!! I am so tired but I WILL NOT BE LATE AGAIN!! I told you I would do prompts!!! So I did themmmmmm!!! I have decided to do these chapters. I will keep this short because I am a tired bitch! I love you all, there ARE canon prompts underneath these 5 more random plots!!!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!</p><p>Warning: Death games, family betrayal, embarrassment, cursing, alcoholism past and non cannon sense, Tyrian being a psycho, etc...</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>Special Chapter: Prompt Party</p><p><b> A death game AU where Clover and Qrow are paired up together </b> </p><p>“You were chosen to be here in this game because you were ever so kindly nominated by your local mafia group leader. So if you have any question of why you are here, consider why you might have been nominated. Find your partner and you will begin the game. Just remember, your symbol can make you a target. Enjoy the show….I know I will ehehehe~!”</p><p>The voiced crackled as the screen focused, Qrow’s head was pounding hard against his skull. His whole body sore as he tried to move, frozen stiff as his neck cracked to life. He yankees his limbs forward as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He tried to listen to the information, images went through his head of what happened before he went dark.</p><p>He remembered coming to meet his sister, how she was going to talk to him about Yang, he knew it was suspicious...he still went anyway. He should have trusted his gut feeling.</p><p>That fucking low life twin sister of his was stooping lower by the year. </p><p>He should of known better than to trust her to care a damn about anyone but herself.</p><p>Coward.</p><p>It made sense why she wouldn’t want to dirty her hands with his blood. They were technically both in line to inherit the Branwen Gang (he never wanted it anyway)....seems like Raven wanted to ensure her lineage in the most discreet way possible.</p><p>‘Must be what they have been calling the Witch Trials’, his mobid curiosity outweighed his strained headache as he listened to the instructions.</p><p>“The rules of the game are simple, each group of 2 will be forced to play a timed game with their partner. This game with require a little more than one brain to figure out. If you succeed then you will switch to a game against another pair, this will go back and forth until 4 pairs are left. Those who make it to the end of this dramatic situation will be heavily rewarded. I suggest you focus on surviving, Those who lose will be disposed of permanently by yours truly.” </p><p>Qrow gasped audibly when the sound of water rushed into the place he was in. He finally was awake enough to study the figure on screen, his eyes widening as he recognized him. He vaguely remembered a story about a psychopath running lose across the nation, somehow disappearing as he poisoned each victim painfully. The morbid crime scenes dubbing him the name of the Scorpion because he stalked and stabbed them with poison.</p><p>Tyrian Callows</p><p>Qrw got a shiver down his spine when he saw the yellow hypnotic eyes look in his direction, they almost flashed pink as the background went purple behind him and he seemed to be silhouetted by darkness, his eyes lighting up in the dark room as a shadow of a tail appeared.</p><p>Theatrical, performance driven, an actor who played a killer who then became a real life psycho, Tyrian Callows.</p><p>Addiction to the thrills of theatrics and morbid curiosity for death.</p><p>“Well Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen sends her regards. A bit of a cold one isn’t she? Sending her own twin to meet an excruciating demise, now that is rather exciting isn’t it?”</p><p>Qrow didn’t know if this fucker could hear him or not, but he growled deeply, his whole body convulsing as he rumbled to distract him from despair. </p><p>“I’ll survive your stupid game….then I am going to fucking kill you Callows. Mark my damn words you sick son of a bitch,” he grumbled adrenaline kicking in as cold water started to surround his ankles...it was climbing.</p><p>He saw an inkling of a smile, he bet the bastard got off on hearing the voices of his victims screaming for mercy. Qrow would give him none of that, over his dead body.</p><p>A giggle rose from Tyrian, the damn maniac kept laughing as Qrow surveyed the room, his heart rate picking up and his headache fading in the heat of the moment. He had to survive, for Ruby, Yang, Tai, Ozpin, and to give Raven the biggest punch of her life.</p><p>“Fly away from your death little bird, but you cannot escape from our goddess’s game. The only way to win is to be a good little crow and play the game till the end~”</p><p>With little breath he watched as the screen faded, the laughter continued as the water climbed around him, stuck in some chair. The screen faded and into darkness, one with the promise of a by drowning. </p><p>It wasn’t a bad plan for a game, but Qrow had an old semblance for misfortune.</p><p>Things would never go as planned when it involved him, which is why he himself was laughing. His sister should know better by now. </p><p>Hell was going to have to wait for him until after he kicked Tyrian and Raven’s ass all the way to its fiery gates. </p><p>Some thieving tricks work real well when you are tied up. </p><p>First lesson about being a mafia leader’s first born, escaping from a kidnapping.</p><p>He focused around the room, his eyes darting ravenously as he realized he was going through fucking withdrawal symptoms of all things. </p><p>He started to shake but he was in control of his limbs, though the tension in his legs were painful. He pulled at the bindings on his feet, tight. He pulled at his arms that were bound with a plastic lock tie around his thumbs….but there was nothing binding his arms physically to the chair….he could work with that.</p><p>With practiced ease, he popped his shoulder out of socket. He brought his arms around to the front and put them back into place, the water now rising to his mid calves. It was cold, which meant after a while he would be limited in his movement….fuck.</p><p>It was freezing and his pants were tight fit black pants and a vest with a dress shirt. Water didn’t do well with formal wear. He growled as he bit at the plastic tie, nothing. Guess he would have to work with a handicap. </p><p>He leaned down to untie his legs, unfortunately, the rope was tough. He didn’t want to risk standing up with this chair in case he fell in the water.</p><p>Time was getting shorter and he was stuck. </p><p>He reached towards his pockets, patting around wondering if he maybe had a phone of anything able to help him. </p><p>His eyes widened at a bump in his pocket.</p><p>Pocket knife, thank everything for his paranoia.</p><p>With difficulty he managed to open up the knife, but his shaky hands would make the whole process difficult. It was getting close to knee level now, the water sloshing and fully making him cold. He leaned into the water and twisted his knife next to his pant leg so he was cutting outward.</p><p>He had a serrated knife so it made the process go by faster, however he did slip his grip on it twice, his head dipping below water as it went above his knee cap. </p><p>Finally he was free, the darkened room only highlighted by orange light.</p><p>It was making his sobriety feel fake, everything in the room being dyed in an awful orange color did nothing to help his building nausea. </p><p>He put away his knife in his pocket and waded through the water.</p><p>I was a small room, what he didn’t notice was a window behind his chair, a large window where he could see another man he was chained to the floor. A clean cut brunette in an Atlesian police department outfit, water was coming up slowly, he was sitting side ways. He had some give room on the chains but not much.</p><p>Was that his partner? Or was this the first test?</p><p>Didn’t matter, the man was on his knees, water up to his hips but coming slowly. Qrow knocked on the window with his bound arms. No response. Was he too quiet? Was the guy dead or still unconscious?</p><p>He slammed into the window with everything he had.</p><p>Holy hell, it actually worked he thought when he saw the man look in his direction...then he realized he had no way to communicate.He held up his arms, to show his binding and he looked at the window. He tried to evaluate how thick it was.</p><p>He came to the conclusion that it was pretty thick, but if he could find something sharp...maybe he could crack it. The water was up to his mid thighs now, worry flooding him now as he looked around the room stunned. It was almost barren.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He looked around the glass pane and found nothing useful except….a laser light. He picked it up and evaluated it. He pressed the button and huzzah, there was light. </p><p>Maybe he could communicate how they needed to get the hell out of here.</p><p>He could see a door in the other room and none on his own.</p><p>‘That means there is a key and most likely it is in my room.’ he thought bitterly. That is how these games worked right, teamwork and all that.</p><p>The man was closer now, he looked mid 20s to mid 30s. Qroow used the laser pointer to point at his chains, the man nodded. Then he trailed the laser light to the door behind him. He then put the laser pointer in his mouth and searched. The water rose now to almost his hips. He searched the room and then looked up begrudgingly….then sighed.</p><p>These fuckers.</p><p>They put a ring of keys on the ceiling dangling by a damn string and one the other was a hammer..this was fucking bullshit. </p><p>
  <b> University president Clover and professor Qrow~ </b>
</p><p>He was young and tanned, could almost pass for an older student if you didn’t look at his expensive attire.</p><p>The President of Atlas College, Ebi Clover, was a hot piece of ass. The college journalists always trying to do stories on him, the art college always trying to get him to model, it was quite the predicament. </p><p>The brunette appraised himself in the mirror before his conference, feeling under prepared to talk to all the literature staff they had (which was an alarming amount of older individuals). He tried to calm himself again, breathing exercises preparing him to handle the new situation.</p><p>Clover knew he was young and not unattractive to any degree, but he wished for once someone would just not be interested in talking to him after this. He knew it would be a lost cause, there was always someone needing something from him. There would always be something, but that’s why he was here.</p><p>He sighed and put on his smile, walking over to his secretary Elm who fitted his tie for him. “Go get ‘em President!” </p><p>He smiled kindly and walked out to the podium, a small sweat running down the back of his neck as he spoke, eyes staring engaged. He relaxed halfway into it, but some part of him felt a bit off today. The room was warmer than usual, he almost wondered if he would pass out, but he finished the speech and added, “I will be able to answer any questions you have in 10 minutes or so. If you do not feel comfortable asking your questions to me in person my email address can be found in the link on the slideshow provided. Thank you for attending and please enjoy the refreshments available, made by our incredible kitchen staff. This mandatory staff meeting is adjourned.”</p><p>Without another inhaled breath he walked off the side of the stage behind the curtains, using the backdoor finally breathing and taking off his suit for a moment once the door was shut.</p><p>He rolled his shoulders as he watched sky setting into a purple. It was pretty and he found himself enamored with how normal it felt to just stare in awe.</p><p>Then he heard the sound of startled coughing behind him. He turned around and loosened his tie for a moment, afraid that it was Elm about to scold him. Instead he turned around and found himself slack jawed again. </p><p>A very handsome man appeared before him in a mean angsty sort of fashion, his body lean, his style messed up and particular in its careless collar. His eyes however looked panicked as he handed Clover a thermos and pointed at him, “Can you just hold that for a second and maybe pour it out for me…..I uh...I would appreciate it.”</p><p>Clover’s hands were full of the thermos, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he looked back to the handsome man and the thermos filled with liquid.</p><p>“There is a lot of liquid left, are you s-”</p><p>“Yep,” he said strained as he physically seemed to be holding himself back. Was the man on a diet? Soda in the bottle maybe? With a small movement he unscrewed the cap and felt his eyes and nose burn at the pungent smell. </p><p>“Oh!” Clover minorly made a noise as he blinked his eyes and moved away. Everything becoming clear.</p><p>“Alcohol? Are you okay?” he asked knowing very well whatever was in this bottle was powerful stuff. Either the man was hard to get drunk or he was very likely trying to get fucked up. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, it’s complicated but I am trying to quit...seems the habit of taking it in a thermos to my class hasn’t gone away though. I know if I open it I will drink from it and I’ve only been sober for about 2 weeks… I really am trying to stop, but the smell is what hits me real bad. So...could you do me a solid and pour it out for me?”</p><p>The brunette just blinked and had a crashing realization that this man didn’t know who he was speaking to… For some reason instead of calling him out on it, he decided to play along. The noise bustling inside reminded him of his responsibilities and he decided unanimously that this needed more attention.</p><p>“Are you a teacher here?” Clover asked, wondering if there might be need for mental help for the staff that his school was missing. He did briefly think about a few teachers in some of the more attention driven majors that were stereotyped to need more...uh coping mechanisms.</p><p>The raven shrugged, “Yeah, teach level 300 and 400 Literature.” Clover raised an eyebrow and the man clearly saw it, amusement in his face, “Yeah, I know I don’t look the part at all, but that’s what I do.”</p><p>“What do you mainly focus on?” Clover questioned, not too familiar but enough to figure out if the man was lying. </p><p>“Poetry was my focus, but I ended up teaching some other parts of English. I’m running myself ragged trying to grade all the papers this year. I know a lot of people joke about there being too many English professors, but most teach initial English classes, anything higher up has become a pain and people keep retiring more than the positions filled.”</p><p>The handsome man let out a sigh and leaned against the brick wall as Clover finally poured out the drink, turning to look at how the man stared at it helplessly. He didn’t know what it felt like to be dependent on drugs but he could imagine it would be hard to break especially under stress.</p><p>“Maybe it will get fixed soon, there is a younger newer president after all,” he said a little shamelessly, though he didn’t expect the man to sneer. He felt a bit offended as the man scoffed.</p><p>“I wish, but I know better. He might be young, but that just means there might be more issues cause he will try to do everything at once. I get it, this Clover guy is just trying to do his job and he definitely has an uphill battle to face cause he is young. I don’t want to overwhelm him like all those old fogies in there, he is probably drowning in them talking about tenures, retirements and all that. I can handle the workload alright, but before I retire I hope there is some more staff at some point where I am not the youngest.” </p><p>“It doesn’t look like you are alright,” he mentioned as he handed back the bottle and the man shrugged, “it’s not that big a deal.”</p><p>“Don't minimize your struggles,” Clover pushed earnestly as the other took the bottle, looking away a bit, “If it is causing you so much stress, I can promise that the new president will hear you out.”</p><p>The dark haired man huffed, “How are you so sure of that? Are you his secretary or something?”</p><p>The brunette wondered if he should embarrass the man further or not. He decided not to, “Something like that. I never caught your name by the way,” he added.</p><p>The raven yawned, his face tired and eyes bagged with exhaustion, “Name’s Qrow Branwen, spelled with a Q instead of C.”</p><p>“That’s an odd spelling,” the brunette commented, the other merely smirked, “My folks weren’t the brightest assholes in the bunch. You a teacher or an alumni maybe?”</p><p>Clover playfully shook his head, “No, just someone who helps out around here.”</p><p>THe door beside them busted open as Elm came out, Qrow startled at the door almost hitting him.</p><p>“Clover, what are you doing? You took your break way longer than 10 minutes and people are waiting for you!”</p><p>Oh, the look of surprise and shocked horror on Qrow’s face was priceless….a bit satisfying in a less than moral way. Nonetheless he smiled at Qrow brightly, restating what he said earlier, “I did say that the president would listen to you.”</p><p>He could practically see the paleness crawling up the man as the shock settled down, the teacher looking at his thermos in betrayal at what might cost him his job….which it would not. </p><p>“Let’s meet on Sunday morning for some coffee at 11, I will email you details about it Professor Branwen. I would love to talk more about the upper literature department and how it could be changed for the better. If there are no complications, I will see you then.”</p><p>With a broad smile he walked inside with Elm to his own personal hell of questioning. Elm had a smile that suggested that she knew Mr. Branwen was his type.</p><p>Hard not to be when the man flashed him that smirk, Clover always enjoyed a bit of entropy. Qrow Branwen was a little bit of good old fashioned rebellion with a side of a heart of gold. Clover could just tell when he said he was quitting his drinking and meant it, it was something that warmed his heart.</p><p>
  <b> ASMR artist Qrow and Clover  </b>
</p><p>It probably started from a fascination with the thumbnail for the video. A classic detective outfit. The title said, <b> “Detective Clover’s Investigation ASMR (Good Cop) (Light, Positive Affirmations, First Aid, Face Checking, Measuring)” </b></p><p>Qrow was always a sucker for positive affirmations and this guy was really popular. Qrow was impressed from the moment he started the video by the quality of the camera and sound. He put on his headphones and within moments he was entranced, lulled even. Gods, this guy’s voice was higher than his and way less husky, his whispering was just even and smooth like silk. Its authority and even softness was uplifting to hear. The response times were magnificent and from then on Qrow was hooked.</p><p>He noticed this guy did a lot of positive videos and his username was LuckyClover. Kinda funny how it was the opposite of his called Qrow-tastrophe (a really shitty nickname his twin sister gave him whenever he went to an event that was ruined by bad luck). So it was probably about a year later and Qrow had definitely watched all of LuckyClover’s videos. </p><p>The positivity made him honestly feel loved, even if it was fake, it still felt nice to believe in it.</p><p>He made ASMR himself and most of his stuff was either telling stories that he made up or making crafts and explaining it. He didn’t care if it wasn't popular, the people who watched his content enjoyed it and he always did a newer craft every week even if he failed at it. He always looked at the comments.</p><p>Sometimes he hated how self conscious he was about them but nevertheless he looked at each and everyone, every joke, every harsh word, every really bad promotion.</p><p>Which is why when he made his first livestream for questions….he was nervous as all hell to show his face. He hadn’t shown anything above his mouth before and he was nerve wracked to all hell. </p><p>Then he saw he had 500 people in his livestream and the stress tripled as the questions and comments went crazy. He just chuckled, he felt like a million dollars, never felt this excited and queasy in his life. </p><p>“You all make me feel popular, I didn't know how uncomfortable showing my face would be. But thanks for your support. Too much support really got to search through your comments for questions so I am sorry if I miss any. I will put on a slow setting, I think that’s what it is called anyway.”</p><p>He pressed the button after looking it up and everything slowed to the point where you could see comments. He smirked and laughed, “I did it! An old dog can learn new tricks, now you can put your questions, just don’t ask anything too personal cause I won’t answer it if I don’t want to.”</p><p><i> RagerKrank1: </i> Do you plan to do more of your stories? I love the ASMR but I am super engaged in the story!</p><p>Qrow smiled, “ah more of my ASMR stories of ye old Remanent with the Dragon. I didn’t know people liked that so much. If you want more of it I am glad to keep doing it. I originally did it for a niece of mine who said I should make more story ASMR. She is at college and she just kinda listens to my stories like a podcast to help her sleep. I think she is the moderator for this chat group.</p><p><i> NinjaRoseScythe: </i> Yep, I am here uncle!</p><p>He smiled at Ruby’s username, good to know she was moderating even hours away from him. It was nice to know she could help him with all this technology. He wasn’t too good with it by himself to be honest.</p><p><i> RileyJabberwocky: </i> Wood making man whoop whoop! Whats the next project?</p><p>“My next project, I don’t know. What are you interested in me making cause right now I don’t have one?”</p><p><i> DanRunsWith29Chainsaws: </i> Are you gonna react to anything during this livestream?</p><p>“I didn’t plan to react to anything, but I also didn’t know I would have 500 people at my livestream, so who knows, if people want me to I might react to something. I have got time.”</p><p><i> 98Crystal2Cove: </i> Have you thought about collabing at all with any youtubers? If so, who would you collab with?</p><p>Qrow laughed, “who would I collab with? That’s a pretty good question. I don’t watch too many ASMR youtubers other than LuckyClover ASMR, SimpleJaune ASMR and LotusTea ASMR. I like men’s ASMR a bit more, but if I had to collab with anyone I would probably say LuckyClover. It would be really nice to be in one of those positive affirmation videos. Those are probably my favorite types to be honest, I don’t think I could do those types of videos well so I appreciate the effort he puts into them….I just do crafts and small shit like that so I don’t have to edit a lot. I am not the best with technology.”</p><p><i> BagelEaterT: </i> Why you so sexyyyyy!!!?? How you hide this face from us your loyal fanssss~🙌🏻</p><p>“I’m sexy?” Qrow laughed, “I guess I hid my face because I didn’t think it was a big deal to hide it to be honest.”</p><p><i> LuckyCloverASMR: </i> Wow, you would do a collab with me? I have actually been a big fan of yours for a long time, I would love to talk more about one with you!🍀⭐️</p><p>Qrow gasped as he saw the comment. “Wait, LuckyClover is in my chat? Is that account fake, there is no way! That’s too coincidental.”</p><p>The comments afterwards were going crazy about Clover being in the chat and then he saw the message</p><p><i> LuckyCloverASMR: </i> I am real, I promise! I have been watching your videos since Harbringer ASMR because I had never seen a crow ASMR before. I saw the rest of your content and enjoy your stories! I listen to them on my breaks at work and your wood cut videos! I would love to see you do it in real life if possible. Can I message you about maybe collabing with me?🍀</p><p>Qrow felt himself getting embarrassed and red and saw his niece comment!</p><p><i> NinjaRoseScythe: </i> AHhh! Uncle Qrow it’s the Lucky Charms guy! He would love a collab, check his about page and send an email to him!!! AHHHH🌺💓😆</p><p>He ended the stream early from embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b> Cruise tourist Qrow meets sexy CRUISE CAPTAIN CLOVER! </b>
</p><p>“So, you pull me from work to bring me on a cruise ship Jimmy. That’s your version of a vacation, surrounded by water, crowded with people and an open bar? I am trying to stay sober, not get driven to drink again. This is very much counterintuitive and dumb, even for you James.”</p><p>The older man sighed as he pushed his coworker aboard the S.S. Ace, an Atlesian cruise line that he had a hand in funding and hiring for. He was hoping that his idea for a cruise would cause his coworker to relax, instead he was like a cat dipped in water yowling in agony. </p><p>To be fair, Qrow was a bit right, this wasn’t the smartest idea now that he thought about it.</p><p>“I get that, but I have connections to the captain and crew who will make sure your cruise trip is relaxing, if you would stop acting like a child.”</p><p>Qrow groaned as he looked at the white sleek ship with black tinted windows and wooden decks, she was a beauty in the form of his worst nightmare. Ozpin, his boss, had cornered him into taking up James' offer of a vacation. He hoped for a plane flight or maybe a train ride, but instead he chose a cruise ship.</p><p>Qrow couldn’t stand the thought of being on the sea with nothing to do and available expensive drinks. This was the fucking worst.</p><p>“What I am supposed to do General Jumbo, should I just twindle my thumbs or should I find the nearest Jack Daniels and stare at the bottle till I can draw it from fucking memory?”</p><p>“You don’t have to point out my mistake, I see now that this was not the best option-”</p><p>“Great then I can just-”</p><p>“-but what’s done is done and I have already made the promise to the captain to talk to him about some work related things. You can just draw in your room or go on the internet or even swim. Just don’t go near the bar. It’s really simple Qrow.”</p><p>‘Easy to say, hard to obey,’ the raven thought miserably, 4 fucking weeks on this boat was going to be torture.</p><p>“The captain has promised to help us enjoy our stay and has provided us a room close to his own in case of emergency. It is the VIP room, without the alcohol-”</p><p>“-So there is nothing to drink but water.” Qrow finished for him lamely, his head already fuming. He was going to pull out his phone and call Ozpin to ask why the hell he thought this was ever a good plan when he heard, “General Ironwood! I am glad you could make it! Hope you brought your sea legs, because I heard we might have a day of rough weather out this time around.”</p><p>Qrow sighed, knowing it would be rude to complain when the Captain was here.</p><p>“Captain Ebi, a pleasure as always. I plan to not get seasick this time if you don’t mind. You seem to be doing well, the Ace Operators doing justice for your ship?”</p><p>“Just fine, thank you for asking, they have been a huge help in helping the Ace run smoothly, is this your guest?”</p><p>At mention of him he looked at the captain only to feel any words on his lips disappear at the overwhelming sight of an attractive middle aged man. Qrow could barely find words to say or think as he just stared at the other man appreciating the view.</p><p>He was a short haired brunette, a clean look topped off by a tan and narrow expressive green eyes that looked back at him. He was buff in an enviable way and his white outfit made his body look like a snack.</p><p>Oh gods, he was staring to much, but that ass...it was out of this damn world, tight in white jeans. He was pleasing to the eyes and then he remembered what James said earlier about the captain accompanying them around to places often. He was going to have to be around this buff delicious all you can eat buffet without even attempting to take a bite.</p><p>‘Drinks be damned, this is the hardest temptation to stay away from flirting with him. NO I CAN’T! Jimmy knows him which means Oz knows him, which means we are technically connected by business partners and my bad luck will fuck that up. I can’t do that to Oz or Jimmy.’ he thought bitterly and decided to look away and just listen from now on.</p><p>“Yes, but he will mostly be staying in the room during our trip.”</p><p>“How come? Is it work related?”</p><p>“I didn’t quite think through the vacation. My friend has been attempting to stay sober for 2 weeks. I didn’t think about it when I ordered the tickets-”</p><p>“-and everybody drinks on cruises.” the man finished with an understanding tone. Qrow liked this guy, it was obvious he could level with Qrow’s situation on some level.</p><p>“So he says, but if you think so then it must be common knowledge I wasn’t aware of. I will be in several business meetings so you will see me out and about often. Qrow doesn’t quite trust himself yet around alcohol, so he has decided to stay in the room to avoid relapsing. Not a good vacation choice on my part.” </p><p>Clearly James felt bad about not using hindsight in this instance, but Qrow would live. No harm no foul...yet anyway.</p><p>“Oh no, I would hate for him to be cooped up in the room all day by himself. I would be delighted to spend some time with someone my age for once, so if you would like, during my 2 hour breaks, I would love to show you the better parts of the S.S. Ace.”</p><p>Qrow twisted his head in alarm, oh jeez, the one thing he couldn’t refuse in front of James’ business partner, a kind gesture. Even if looking at the man made his ears get hot and his body jittery, the thought of him talking with Qrow on this ship as if they were a couple was a new form of pure torture. Something he would never have, but he could fake it till the end of the 4 weeks.</p><p>Somehow that was even worse, because what if he liked it? What if he started to enjoy the brunette’s attentions and get ahead of himself again...just like he always did?</p><p>Despite what he thought, he really couldn’t refuse.</p><p>He got to see those gleaming pearls in his mouth all aligned beautifully. His green eyes seemed to trailed him for a moment and Qrow froze when the innuendo fell effortlessly.</p><p>“Woah there Sailor boy, my eyes are up here.”</p><p>He wanted to hit himself but then the brunette started to laugh even as James rammed his metal elbow into him.</p><p>“Hey” he warned the appendage to not try that again, rubbing his rib as the captain chuckled. </p><p>“Sorry about that, just admiring your vacation attire. Don’t see many people with a button up around here, I was just going to say you looked good in it, I would say really good in it. So good that I was wondering if you were free this afternoon after my shift.”</p><p>Both James and Qrow just gaped at the outright flirting that just commenced before them. It was rare to hear such aggressive flirting in a public setting especially man to man. He was flattered and embarrassed all at once, reminding himself that he had to remain professional for Oz and James.</p><p>“I will have to check my schedule lover boy,” he faked looking down at his watch and chuckled, “Oh wait, it’s ‘time for this old man to nap’ o’clock, so I am not quite sure if I will be free for your little date time.” </p><p>The brunette seemed intrigued at the comment and Qrow hoped that would be the end of it, that his dark sass would lead the captain to look for other metaphorical fish in the sea. </p><p>Those green eyes seemed to genuinely sparkle like an ocean gem and Qrow internally knew he had fucked up by not being outright with his commentary.</p><p>A small professional but devilish smile graced the other man’s face, thankfully, James’ pushy attitude was working in his favor for once as the general stepped in.</p><p>“Clover I hear you fish on this boat,” The older man clearly was trying to steer the conversation away from Qrow whether for his own comfortability or just his low amount of patience. Qrow wasn’t sure. The captain however wasn’t looking at James when he was speaking, his eyes still were wholly on him. </p><p>The recent sobriety made Qrow a bit on edge, flustered by the attention but not put off by it. He stared right back defiantly, Hand on his hips as he often did when he concentrated. He was listening and watching for any sign of hesitation. </p><p>When being rude won’t work, just make them uncomfortable.</p><p>Too bad Qrow was getting a bit distracted himself. A case of the wandering eyes as he started to unconsciously check the other out again. </p><p>He had to keep reminding himself that he could look, not touch…..but would flirting be too much for his sobriety? The man was obvious with his intentions and it would keep him occupied for 4 weeks.</p><p>“I love to fish, I especially love a good chase. What about your work friend here General Ironwood? Does he fancy the thrill of the hunt? Maybe fishing for a good time perhaps?” </p><p>Every innuendo went through the raven as those hungry eyes bore into him, just making him feel a tad more vulnerable then he would like.</p><p>‘He can tell that I was lying earlier. He knows I want him, but he also knows I won’t go for it. So he wants to chase me huh? Fine, game on sailor boy, but you ain’t gonna win this time,’ He thought, will some competitiveness rearing its ugly head.</p><p>“I don’t know. Never fished sober before, but it sounds like it might be fun. Too bad I have bad luck at that sort of thing.”</p><p>The brunette smiled kindly and chuckled, putting back on a captain’s hat, “Well now, who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky this time around. I am told I am a good luck charm on this ship.”</p><p>That pearly smile glistened as the man said softly, “I must be off now, some duties and errands to run before we cast off from port, but it was lovely seeing you, I hope we meet again soon Mr....” he trailed and James seemed to take offense to this, realizing he hadn’t introduced Qrow.</p><p>“This is Qrow Branwen, he is an ex-military informant and a professor at Beacon Academy, a colleague of mine.”</p><p>He saw the brunette light up at the mention of the military, he put his hat to his chest and smiled proudly, “A pleasure to meet you, my name is Ebi Clover, but most around here call me Clover. I am the Captain of the S.S. Ace and I would like to formally welcome you aboard, please let me know if there is anything I can do to make your stay with us more comfortable. Now that we are all introduced you should follow the guidelines on the boards to find your rooms. If you’ll excuse.”</p><p>With no other words the man left but not without a single look back at Qrow and the flirtiest wink known to man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Youtube chef Qrow vs. Professional chef Clover </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It all started when his nieces wanted a special cake for their birthdays, Yang wanted things that looked dangerous like motorbikes and fire while Ruby wanted some roses on her cake with a picture of Zwei.</p><p>It started what some might call an obsession. He posted the pictures online of the finished product and someone complimented it. For some reason he took it to heart immediately,maybe it was the fact that no one had ever complimented him genuinely.</p><p>He was afraid but when someone asked how he made things and came up with ideas he decided to sart taking videos, getting requests and things like that. </p><p>For the first time in his life after getting disowned by his main family...to be able to feel love like this...it was a lot. Then he had his first collaboration with other recipe creators and it was an experience. His social anxiety getting the best of him as well as his bad luck consistently making issues arise during the process. </p><p>The great thing though was that his bad luck could get him more views which was neither good nor bad, but it certainly didn’t hinder his possibilities. Everyone said they had a great time on his channel and before he knew it he was what one might consider somewhat popular. </p><p>He had a decent following, enough to consider quitting his day job but it was kinda not something he was proud of. He was a pizza delivery guy, but at his age….it was somewhat embarrassing. He lived in a big city and there was money to be made by driving and knowing how to disappear around town.</p><p>He enjoyed his online job more and as he got popular like he was now he really debated on quitting. Management had changed and someone who is newer had taken over the joint, but he had it out for Qrow since day one. </p><p>A Branwen couldn’t help but be a smart ass. </p><p>Oftentimes it didn’t mix well with bureaucrats, go figure.</p><p>So his life went on and getting scolded by his manager for the most minor things, but he never made mistakes big enough to warrant getting fired. </p><p>While his youtube career skyrocketed to a more casual point of recognizability, he further considered quitting his other job. He worked on weekends and most weekdays during the late evenings.</p><p>When he got home at night he watched cooking shows and segments on the food network. It helped get his own motivation and he had some favorite chefs he thought were nice to listen to and watch. </p><p>They were on TV because they were charming and personable...not like him in every way.</p><p>They were a dream and an unattainable one to someone like him. There was always a distance between him and the idea that he was considered a chef. This had always been a hobby, he specialized in baking and making things his nieces made him make.</p><p>So he never expected to get recognized on the job, because to him...he wasn’t a chef, he was a guy with a hobby that someone randomly in the world saw.</p><p>He was startled when he was first recognized by some teenage girls, asking for his photo. He obliged a bit flustered and he talked with them a bit while waiting at a bus stop. They were kind and respectful, he could tell they watched one or two videos rather than a lot of them. </p><p>Little did he know that encounter would not be the end of it.</p><p>He would soon realize that he was more famous than he realized.</p><p>One day, he was called for a delivery...just a normal thing. A woman wanting 7 pizzas delivered to an address that Qrow knew was a ritzy side of town. The one with single houses with fences and nice cars. It was also extremely difficult to park there to deliver so he would have to park on a side street.</p><p>Nothing new to him, but it wasn’t a normal address for delivery. It was one that the pizza place had never delivered to before.</p><p>After an hour, the pizzas were ready and he was en route. He parked where it was available and walked with his warming bag in hand. As he searched the addresses, his eyes widened at a large red brick house with a brick garage and a beautiful chimney. He walked through the open gate and checked the address again to make sure he was correct.</p><p>With little resistance, he pressed the doorbell, maybe expecting a dog bark but instead got a tall large woman who smiled broadly, “Oooh! Pizzas here! Can you get it Hare, I have to help Vine move the couch!”</p><p>Qrow stared a bit in muted awe at the interior of the house, a beautiful marble countertop in view, a wonderful kitchen. </p><p>“That’s quite a kitchen you got there,” he commented, wondering if this Hare character would come quicker to pick up the pizzas.</p><p>The dark haired woman seemed to smile broadly as she held up a drink, “Well, it isn’t mine. A few of us are helping a friend move in. You might have heard of him, he is from the food network!”</p><p>Now that caught Qrow’s attention.</p><p>“Really now, I watch a lot of food programs so I might know of him. What’s his name or what show does he do?”</p><p>The woman chuckled, taking a sip of what looked like wine, something that Qrow desperately wanted himself.</p><p>“His name is Ebi Clover, he runs a TV program called ‘Lucky Break’! We got to taste all his meals because he started making it during our breaks when we all worked together haha!”</p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened, holy shit, he was standing in the doorway of a young genius food legend. Ebi Clover was young, charismatic and a modern take on making great meals in short time frames. Qrow was obsessed with his meals and that damn smile. The way that the guy always seemed to take his craft seriously while also keeping an open point of view was something he admired.</p><p>The raven haired man was earnestly trying not to hyperventilate like a teenager just because he could get a chance to see him.</p><p>‘What would he want with you anyway, you’re a nobody,’ his mind reminded him, his mood ever falling at his own social anxiety rearing its ugly head. When was this Hare person ging to take this pizza from him so he could mope in peace. He felt like an idiot for getting all excited just because his youtube channel took off. </p><p>There was no way he could match up to a professional chef like Lucky Ebi Clover, he should have realized by now that his hopes always went too high.</p><p>“Do you want a picture with him? I can go get him for you and he really loves fans of his.”</p><p>Somehow the comment hurt, but meeting him in person with him having no clue what he did would genuinely hurt him. He was a small time youtuber, definitely not food network level famous.</p><p>“That’s okay, you guys seem busy if you are moving him in. I don’t want to disturb your meal time,” he said casually and the woman in front of him seemed to look confused.</p><p>Was this really the first time someone had said no before? Or did he look weird to her? He didn’t know the answer.</p><p>“Hey Elm, you know that Hare is already moving the couch right? No need to call for her when I am right here. I can just put it-AH!!” Qrow jolted at the shout and felt his bones chill when he saw Ebi Clover in the flesh.</p><p>The television didn’t lie, the chef looked just as handsome outside his program as he did on his show, but why the hell did he scream?</p><p>Did he not want pizza or-</p><p>“You’re that youtube chef online! MiseryLovesFood!”</p><p>Fuck...oh fuck, Qrow’s anxiety skyrocketed as he saw the starstruck look and smile on the other man’s face. He couldn’t believe this-he had to be losing his mind.</p><p>“Uh I -um here’s your pizza sir,” Qrow’s pale hands tried to hide his face with his hat, his heartbeat pulsing like mad through his ears. He opened the bag with the warm boxes and just slammed the receipt on the box. </p><p>He tried to ignore the sounds of the man, but hearing the words ‘wait a minute’ only made him dash back to his car faster.</p><p>“I don’t need a tip!” Qrow shouted as he ran, his feet pounding against the pavement so hard his vision was jostling as he heaved. He knew he could outrun that chef anyday, the way he lived in the woods his whole life and travelled often assured that, but his fear was infinite.</p><p>He got into his car and locked it, looking for the chef hesitantly but relieved that no one had followed him to his car.</p><p>He put his hands on his face and just breathed.</p><p>He couldn’t deal with all of this, a handsome chef knew his goddamn username. He knew about his content and looked excited. </p><p>Why was that too much to believe? Wasn’t that a dream come true? Why did he run away? </p><p>He didn’t know the reason, but as he settled down and drove past the houses, he remembered why. The moment Ebi Clover’s eyes lit up at the sight of him, Qrow saw everything behind the man, friends, a kitchen and house that was absolutely grand.</p><p>Then he thought about what he was wearing and what he was doing right now. He was delivering the brunette some pizza and getting paid $5.25 an hour making videos in his kitchen early in the morning and wondering if he was gonna have to cut corners for his next project.</p><p>This was the difference in his life versus the life of a professional chef.</p><p>That alone was not a notion he was willing to entertain. This stupid fantasy that he could be happy and talk knowing everything in that house he would never have made him sick. </p><p>He respected Ebi Clover, being an openly single gay man in the food network world, being young, wealthy and free. </p><p>While Qrow actively tried to erase what he saw from his mind, because he never wanted to get his hopes and fantasies up over someone he would never see again.</p><p>He went about the rest of his shift, wondering if someone would lodge a complaint about him.</p><p>Nothing happened, maybe he would assume he was a no one.</p><p>He went home finally, opened up his shitty apartment door and hoped that the damn lights would still work. They had been faulty lately and no one had come by to fix it yet.</p><p>He had a routine, he always took off his shoes, ate something then showered, and before bed he would check out any new comments. He usually would have 200 or so on a low day, and up to 1,000 from a new video. Occasionally he would receive 2,000-4,000 comments. Only one or 2 videos ever got that popular, but he was grateful to see some of them.</p><p>His eyes popped out of his head almost when his new video had over 6,000 responses and 3 times the amount of normal views. </p><p>What the hell?</p><p>It was just him making different types of coffee and making cool sweet treats to go with them, just small things like fudge or macarons. Nothing crazy.</p><p>‘Are people obsessed with coffee this much?’ he thought to himself in awe as he even saw it was trending on youtube...he was slightly famous but he had never trended on youtube before, not in the top numbers.</p><p>“What the hell?” he murmured softly as he investigated the comments, and froze.</p><p><i> QueenofDenial: </i> Wow, this guy really is good, Clover wasn’t lying. He looks handsome as frick!</p><p><i> T-mc-challa: </i> 1st comment!</p><p><i> Twister4Minela: </i> He’s trending!!! AHHH ! I am so proud! Loved this channel from day 1! I hope he continues to get lots of love! Stay safe everyone and stay healthy &lt;3</p><p>Qrow stared at the first one for a long time. He posted his coffee video yesterday evening, but when he left this afternoon, there wasn’t this many views, but now….now there was a lot. There always was a cause.</p><p>He checked the trending tag since he was 15th on trending.</p><p>His jaw dropped when he saw the title of a video called: Met MiseryLovesFood!</p><p>It was trending at #4 by LuckyBreakYoutube </p><p>Qrow put his head down and just breathed in and out dramatically, what was even his life. A smiling man on the front and over a hundred millions of views. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <b> THE STORIES BENEATH ARE IN THIS CANNON STORY PLOT~~~ </b>
</p><p>
  <b> Tyrian’s week of boredom </b>
</p><p>The week where Tyrian texted Watts a series of random things and Watts no understanding why.</p><p>Arthur Watts was a simple man who found that his time was valuable and showcased it through his manners. He talked slw because he had earned the right to do so. Everyone else did not.</p><p>When he sent Tyrian out in the field he often was quick in his missions. However this time was different, Salem asked for this to be a subtle operation. Something Watts enjoyed himself but the serial killer clearly disliked this type of work.</p><p>He was always more flashy with his work and reveled in theatrics. There was something a bit charming about such efforts, Watts could not lie about that.</p><p>That did not excuse lousy behavior though. Because if this mission failed Tyrian would not be the only head to roll. So since this seemed to be more of a stake out then a murder plot, he decided to give the man a phone.</p><p>Which ended up being the biggest miscalculation and mistake of his life.</p><p>He gave it to the black haired killer and saw immediate signs of interest which was usually a good thing. It meant that the scorpion killer would use the device, at least that’s what he had hoped. He was blindsided when it came to haunt him.</p><p>It started with a harmless text on the first day of a picture Tyrian had taken, something about some blonde he saw at the school that he snuck a picture of. It had nothing to do with the operation so he cast it aside.</p><p>Plus it was too blurry to make out.</p><p>Then the next morning he received a disturbing voicemail from Tyrian. It almost sounded sentimental if the man wasn’t known to be chaotic and homicidal on a daily basis….which is why when he listened to it during a break in his work he felt particularly ill. It sounded like a daily report on his target and companions of her. </p><p>Watts sighed and particularly started to dislike the phone idea he had, but it was something he had to do to ensure he could check on Tyrian’s location at all times.</p><p>“...The little Rose came home from the hospital today, all excited. It would be oh so easy to do the job now, but alas the goddess does not want a scene. The bird is stressed about it, clearly well trained in a combative sense. He almost caught me staring at them more than once already~! Do not worry though, there is no harm to the plan! I will make sure of that! The yellow spitfire is with her as well, they seem like they are staying here instead of their own home…”</p><p>On and on he spoke and the voicemail lasted 17 minutes.</p><p>He only cared about 2 minutes of it, the last 5 minutes were about him talking about the blonde haired boy and questioning whether or not Salem would let him torture the boy.</p><p>He simply responded that they were ordered not to draw attention to themselves and that he only needed to send updates of 5 sentences or less daily.</p><p>He thought that was simple enough.</p><p>The next day he was proved wrong when throughout the ENTIRE DAY he received numerous 5 sentence updates every hour. Sometimes they were about nothing, but the constant buzzing was infuriating. This time half of them were pictures or random things with no context or text to go with them.</p><p>‘This phone was an awful idea.’</p><p>He decided not to answer, wondering if this would deter Tyrian who enjoyed getting a rise out of people.</p><p>The next day he received what felt like awkward confessions of what was a mix of love and premeditated murder on random photoed individuals. </p><p>Watts was in the middle of explosive work when those came in and he attempted to throw the phone against the wall before remembering Salem would have his head if he cut off communication with the little aggravant.</p><p>A picture of a black haired woman and text simply saying, “I bet her hair would be such a magnificent pillow stuffer for our goddess.” or a picture of a tall red headed man and the word, “Murder”. A seamstress letting out a screech 2 days later when he got sent a picture of a dead animal with the words, “I am getting impatient...and desperation could drive an individual such as myself to insanity if not fed properly.”</p><p>That was the last straw.</p><p>He texted 5 words, “Meet me at 24 W. Baker street: 1:00pm”</p><p>He got no response back but it was clear Tyrian had read the text.</p><p>The alley way of Baker street was dark and the crossing of 24th and Baker was particularly shadowed by arching buildings. Of course Tyrian was there first, being as conspicuous as one could be.</p><p>“Stop sitting on the fence you damn fool and hand over the phone, you have abused my genius.”</p><p>The dark braided smiled knowingly and Watts sighed emphatically. This menace knew what he had been doing and frankly the darker skinned man didn’t care what pride he had to get the other to stop. In the end he made and gave the phone to the psycho and he could take it away just as fast.</p><p>“Oh how your genius has graced us when you let little Rose ruin the goddesses plan through your utter incompetence. Who is truly abusing your natural genius? I or you?”</p><p>The mustached man grimaced at the mention of his single blunder. There was no arguing with truth. Not with a mad man anyway, his opinion did not matter as long as he stayed a pawn in the mafia’s bigger game.</p><p>“Irritating me is not wise. Not when you have destroyed any patience I had left with your incessant texting and photos. If that phone gets ceased you will have failed Salem and the mission. I don’t want to be the one who takes the fall when your idiotic boredom brings backlash, you imbecile halfwit!”</p><p>As expected, mentioning Salem and failure in the same sentence brought anger back into Tyrian’s eyes as he growled then hushed as Watt’s finished his speech.</p><p>Clearly Tyrian was an idiot, but was no fool to logic. There was a reason he was still at large and not caught by authorities.  He wasn’t overly smart, stupid or cautious….he was simply a predator. One that instinctively knew when he was outmatched. He had good judgement, of people and of situations.</p><p>That’s why he handed over without a fight. The phone looked to be in fine condition, other than some odd search results in his history. He then handed Tyrian a rubik’s cube and a pager.</p><p>“Buzz that ONLY when you are ready to attack them in the apartment, so that I can do my job. The other is to cure your boredom.”</p><p>Without another word he walked away from an aggravated looking psycho and every part of him felt stiff from stressing about the amount of pictures he got last week….he needed a massage sometime. He would have to set it up with someone, otherwise his older bones would be stiff for months and he could not work being distracted by his stressed muscles.</p><p>
  <b> Pyrrha’s 2 weeks in hell and her expiration date </b>
</p><p>The red headed woman stretched her hands above her head, her eyes staring blankly at the wall before she decided to do some exercises.</p><p>It helped her think better and clear the fog of numbness from her head.</p><p>She started to do push ups on the shag carpet, Once again going over the facts calmly, her eyes facing the floor in thought.</p><p>Some time ago she had been kidnapped. It hadn’t been something she expected near a school building. She had been alone and she wasn’t even sure how it happened. She remembered feeling absolutely dizzy when she woke up so there was possibly something chemical to blame, but a hit in the head would do the same kind of damage….so that wasn’t much to go on actually. </p><p>Her name was Pyrrha Nikos and she was being held captive against her will. She had seen actually people twice in the vicinity but the uniforms were familiar in their design to the grimm gang’s logo. </p><p>She had a sneaking suspicion that she was accidentally kidnapped however, she got that information by listening to conversations on the other side of her walls.</p><p>Speaking of walls, she had expected much more dismal accommodations for her new prison….however it was just a renovated room. It had bright red walls with dark purple bedding and black paneling along the bottom of the wall, the furniture a cherry wood coloring. The floor a light red shag and it was all too comfy compared to movies.</p><p>She would’ve expected cement floors and dripping pipes and foul mouthed wardens.</p><p>So far, this was definitely odd.</p><p>So was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.</p><p>Instinctively she got up out of a vulnerable position. She wondered if the steps would continue down the hall.</p><p>They didn’t, they stopped in front of her door.</p><p>The metal window on the steel door squeaked open, probably had never been oiled.</p><p>“Hey” a familiar voice carried to her room. Pyrrha could place but not exactly, a higher male voice. Not someone she knew long obviously, but there was something about it that tickled the memory.</p><p>Pyrrha did not answer the man. She thought more about what she could say or ask, but somehow she knew she wouldn’t like the answers and it wouldn’t change the situation.</p><p>“Wow, they weren’t kidding about your jail cell being cozy. I think this is even better than my room.”</p><p>“Why are you here?” she simply asked with a calmness that she did not actually feel.</p><p>The guy seemed to sigh, she lowered herself too see black as night eyes and pale skin, still she couldn’t place his voice.</p><p>“I am here to deliver the news that you have an expiration date. In less than a week they are gonna kill you. Just wanted to let you know so you could make some peace with that fact.”</p><p>The red headed woman felt all her breath leave her in an instant. All she could think about was those she would never be able to say goodbye to...she wouldn’t even get to achieve her dream.</p><p>“Do you believe….in fate?”</p><p>There was silence before the younger man scoffed and replied coldly, “Can’t believe in something that’s not real.”</p><p>The sound of receding footsteps followed and alone in a beautiful room, she had to acknowledge the strangling amount of fear surmounting in her as well as the truth.</p><p>She was going to die alone unable to say goodbye to the ones she loves.</p><p>She let out a calming breath and somehow was able to keep down the urge to vomit over the fact that in a mere 7 days, her existence would be over.</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>Aryes: hey hey hey! I am still tired but glad you hopefully enjoyed, not much writing. I love comments, subscribea and likes too💕 No pressure😂 I am really tired si imma sleeeep! sorry night night, see you in 2 weeks 💕💕💕</p><p>Stay safe and love you all!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Party Crasher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: FIRST OF ALL! Thank you guys who are still reading this after my month break because of work...because wow....that was insanity. Let me narrow down why I was like 2 weeks late though...</p><p>1. I had 2 chaotic job that had me napping midday and at night, but left me always tired as fuck for my shifts.<br/>2. My brother got a divorce finally (A peaceful parting, should have broken up a long time ago but everyone goes at their own pace)<br/>3. There 3 birthdays that happened in August for family members.<br/>4. Quit one of my jobs (the night one) because it was awful pay for being a manager and not worth it for the stress so I quit like 2 days ago, now I have one job<br/>5. Had to redo this fucking part 4 times because my brain kept me up at night dreaming of all the paths this story could go so I finally got it done!!</p><p>So yeah...its been hectic, looking for another second job but with more accommodating hours and location 💕 It will be much more managable hopefully...that or I start my own business! I also am into pony beads now (which is weirdly soothing) so I made a Qrow and Clover necklace for my boysss and might start to make shipping necklaces or character necklaces based on their personality and designs~! (I will leave a link to those necklaces here if you want to see me tumblr XD)</p><p>https://aryesdanger24.tumblr.com/post/627545411464331264/soooo-i-may-have-made-some-fair-game</p><p>Anyways, anyone been watching Owl House?!!! The season finale is coming and I am scared and hyped and the characters have grown on me like fungus~💕💕💕 </p><p>Hope this chapter is okay~ I need to finish this or the dreams will haunt meeeeee~!!!!</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY~</p><p>Warning: This contains fowl language (hell yeah bird punsss), past parent abuse (violent and high not good), blood, crashes, kidnappenings, Watts being a casually whiny bitch, etc....also knivessss</p><p>Enjoy~</p><p>🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>
  <b> Last time on "Too Good To Be True"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yang and Clover took a bonding trip to get Yang's motorcycle minorly customized and left Qrow with the chaotic team of RNJR who were planning a get well party for the handsome and utterly casually fuckable (to Qrow and older adults), detective Clover. Ruby sent Qrow on a quest to get the perfect. ingredient for Ren to make his send off meal for Clover against Qrow's better reason he does argue with irritated Roses. Bad luck doesn't just follow Qrow as the seemingly not so defenseless teens get a visitor that snatches the darling Ruby through the open door,....and now you are caught up I guess....enjoy 😂😂😂😂 </b>
</p><p>🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 25: Party Crasher</p><p> </p><p>It happened in an instant.</p><p>Ruby couldn’t properly react as she was pulled out the front door. She tried to shriek but she was already pulled roughly outside and gagged. The gag tasting like something terrible on her tongue, and she roughly inhaled the scent. Chemicals undoubtedly entering her nostrils and filling her thoughts. She felt sleepy and all sorts of nauseous at the smell. She blinked heavily, strained to lift a limb, but she was limp everywhere already.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>
  <i> One by one, the cradle will fall. </i>
</p><p>A voice trickled into her conscious before she fully lost any sort of power in her hands, it was Nora and Jaune shouting her name and the color of her uncle’s front door fading before her eyes. Her strength left her as the smell seemed to make her drown in darkness.</p><p>-</p><p>“Ruby!” Jaune shouted as he threw open the door with Nora and Ren right behind him. </p><p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU CREEP!” Nora growled and turned to grab something from Ren while Jaune ran interference, running to the wooden staircase and jumping down off the side, using the broom to cushion his fall. With quickness that came from durability, the blonde boy stood up quick in a defensive pose, ready to cut off the man’s first exit choice.</p><p>Armed with only a broom, he clutched it like Ruby’s life depended on it. His body shaking a bit from fear and he got a shiver of terror when those creepy yellowed eyes met his.</p><p>Jaune desperately wanted to run away, but he couldn’t do that. </p><p>Pyrrha always believed he could be brave and always gave him hope. If this guy kidnapping Ruby was involved in what happened to their missing classmate….he could not back down. He wouldn’t, Pyrrha was counting on them, he just knew it.</p><p>With narrowed eyes, Jaune stood his ground. “Let go of Ruby and tell us where Pyrrha is!” he said lowly, he could feel the hot flush of tears forming in his eyes. The blonde’s eyes going to worst case answers that the intruder could answer. </p><p>His stomach sickened, his face was soon slickened with tears, fear be damned. </p><p>Jaune would make sure this guy would spill where Pyrrha was.</p><p>-</p><p>Tyrian started to cackle and his eyes widened with a cruel smile. Uncontained joy seemed to pop from his seams….that look, those narrowed blue eyes glistened in angry tears. Such a visage of beauty that would be forever painted in his heart. Such breathtaking visualization of anger. Contorted fragile features like this boy’s were so unique and utterly entrancing. </p><p>Tyrian almost forgot to answer, staring at the stiffened swordlike grip on the push broom. The stance and gaze focused on Tyrian in such a way that made him thrive in shuddery excitement.</p><p>“So sorry little knight~ This rose has to come alone I am afraid, and as for your little champion, let’s just say you’ll find out soon enough.” he purred erratically before he pushed forward into Jaune! </p><p>The blonde boy’s broom created a barrier while he got his footing to push back against Ruby’s captor. The potential strength beneath those paled hands were deceiving, how delightful!</p><p>“SHE’S not going anywhere with you, not on my watch!” Nora howled from the stairtop as she wielded the hammer wildly, aiming for the back of his head. With ease the kidnapper made the slightest head movement sideways and the hammer struck air.</p><p>With a yelp, Nora’s hammer hitting ended up bringing her down instead when she hit nothing, gravity of the downward staircase making her lose her balance. Not before she reached behind herself with a growl and grabbed the back part of the intruder’s knee. She hoped her falling body weight would be enough to stop her fall and get this creep to tumble downward into Jaune.</p><p>It did not work.</p><p>He was jungling between the combined forces of Jaune’s backwards pushing and Nora’s forward pulling with ease, even while holding Ruby with one hand.</p><p>“Well I did not expect the little rose’s companions to be so spirited! Bravo for your attempt, but we all know how this will end~” the man cooed ever so sinfully as he finally made his move. </p><p>With a twisting dance movement on the stairs, a simple twirl. Enough of a movement for the kidnapper to let gravity do his work. Jaune’s pushing with the broom ended with the black haired man releasing his hand.</p><p>Jaune yelped as he fell in an instant against the staircase, grasping at his banging nose.</p><p>Nora, on the other hand, was still holding on. She gasped as the villainous character let out a small chuckle as he swung his leg so that she would hit the wall. </p><p>
  <i> Crack </i>
</p><p>“Ahhhh!” the orange haired girl screeched , the back of her head exploding in pain. Her limbs trembled and her body wouldn’t listen to her.</p><p>Like an acrobat, the intruder jumped to flip in midair, holding Ruby firmly and landing at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>The impacts strong enough to leave them both teens gasping, Jaune clutching his head in pain. Nora was already absorbing the impact and recovering, anger raging through her ice blue eyes.</p><p> “I really must be going, my coworker is not one to wait for revenge and I would say I have waited far too long to snatch this rose from her thorny home. Though,” he trailed off longingly turning to the boy with the broom in hand whose eyes widened in fear.</p><p>Delicious. Sweet. <b> Tasteful. </b></p><p>The perfect combination of emotion was suited for such pretty eyes, so deep and filled with rich potential for agonizing and despairing.</p><p>The psychotic man smiled playfully and licked his lips with eagerness, but such things would have to wait.</p><p>“...I am interested in you, but we can play again some other time~”</p><p>Jaune shook a bit at the attention, shuddering while Nora charged down the stairs during his moment of distraction. She grappled at Ruby’s dress and pulled, kicking the man the in the thigh.</p><p>“LET HER GO YOU MONSTER!” her voice deepened with a growl, Nora’s sky blue eyes glowing with unshed tears. </p><p>Though it was all for naught when the man took his free hand and wrenched it through her orange locks, with swift aggression he threw her towards the staircase.</p><p>“Nora!” the blonde boy shouted. Sliding down the stairs in time to cushion her head from hitting the staircase.</p><p>The sound prompted two neighbors to come out their doors on the first floor at the racket and the panic was clearly in their eyes,.</p><p>Ah, well Tyrian planned to leave quickly anyways.</p><p>He cackled and turned quickly avoiding giving the new standerbyes any time to recognize his features or place them. He eyed his getaway car for him and jumped into the seat while throwing the rose in the backseat.</p><p>“Jaune! Quick, take a picture of his license plate!” Ren exclaimed from the top of the stairs to the blonde who shakily stood, “Nora! Try and stop him from leaving, try and get his wheels or scratch the car!”</p><p>“Got it!” Nora shouted and the blonde just nodded before trying to move fast, broom left in order to have 2 hands on his phone.</p><p>The black haired teen ran towards Qrow’s door again to ov outlook the situation as he spoke into his own phone. His heart rate was wild as he watched his team try to accomplish their goals. </p><p>“He is trying to get away in a Black Ford Explorer, he has extremely long hair in a braid of some kind and he has knocked out Ruby! Hurry as fast as you can, he is taking the main exit road! One of us is trying to get a picture of his license plate. I don’t know if we can get it, but the windows are tinted black enough to be illegal.”</p><p>-</p><p>Tyrian scowled at the upstairs of the apartment. With the two tiny guards from earlier trying to get his license plate and harm the car, he had to leave before a picture could be taken on his plate. </p><p>Without much thought the car jolted forward once he put it in reverse, with a crazed little adrenaline rush he backed up. Then he slammed his foot on the throttle, his face fully dressed with a grin as his hands scratched the steering wheel.</p><p>With a jolt, the car roared. He turned the corner sharply and sped with his throat gagging on wheezing laughter so harsh it hurt his throat. His goddess would be pleased with his work right? He had done well! </p><p>The psychotic man glanced up at the rearview mirror at his little kidnapped rose, satisfied with no movement from her. </p><p>He turned wide near an intersection near a suburban playground during a lapse in judgement.</p><p>His mistake would cost him dearly.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i> And the precious little rose will crash against the brick wall. </i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Qrow opened his eyes, his heart rate skyrocketing. He felt blood drip down his forehead, but otherwise he was alright</p><p>For now at least. For all he knew, he might be dying from blood loss any moment now. </p><p>He looked up at the car in front of him and made an ‘O Shit’ face. He had just crashed into another car, this was not just a little fender bender either. </p><p>Qrow had a heavily crunched left light while the other man in the car had a crunched right light. </p><p>Fucking hell, of course this was how his luck just was. Typical bullshit as always. Just another thing to fuck up always waiting in the wings.</p><p>The raven hadn’t been the calmest on the way back to his apartment and had gone too fast. No mere 20 mph would cause this amount of damage.</p><p>God he hoped the guy wasn’t dead….his stomach dropping with the sudden reality of his situation. This wasn’t his bad luck, it was just Qrow being a reckless driver. </p><p>Honestly, he needed to get moving. </p><p>He unbuckled his seat belt and realized his leg was a bit fucked up.</p><p>It had been jostled in an uncomfortable way, but he knew he had to get himself and the other man out of their respective cars. The other male was dark haired as well and the crash seemed to have done damage to him as well. </p><p>His arm looked terrible and his driver’s door seemed to have broken inward with the car scrunch. Qrow’s car suffered but the pure stopping power on the other had crunched it. </p><p>Obviously this other man was going fast as well. </p><p>Qrow pried the door open with his side and undid his seatbelt. At least he tried to, it was stuck from the crash...maybe he could cut it? He did have a knife in his car. He checked the bottom of the car and thanked his lucky stars that no fluid was dripping from their respective vehicles.</p><p>Neighbors started coming out of their respective apartments, not many were home around this time of day. Most had night jobs and ones that ran late. Qrow knew that by the traffic coming through the complex. </p><p>He waved to them that he was okay and some strayed back indoors while others lingered outside for safety reasons. The ones who went inside mostly seemed to be mothers who wondered what happened, while those who strayed to watch looked more like bored motherfuckers or very worried citizens.</p><p>He went up close to the other car, staring at the shattered window.</p><p>Qrow just realized the possibility of a child being in the car or family members.</p><p>“Hey are you alright,” he started, then paused mid sentence when he saw there was someone in the backseat. </p><p>Someone whose boots looked familiar, red soles with heavy grips that he recognized in an instant. The ones that Ruby had thrown a fit about at her 15th birthday party about how she didn’t need more shoes but came to love them. </p><p>Ruby Rose was in the backseat of this fucker’s car...seemingly unhurt.</p><p>Then someone shifted and it wasn’t his niece.</p><p>A someone who was about to be a dead son of a bitch, Qrow’s whole body shaking with anger.</p><p>Rage at his own stupidity, feeling so comfy with Clover and their arrangement that he had left Ruby without a thought.</p><p>‘Fucking stupid,’ he mentally grunted.</p><p>A groan of pain left the black haired man who sat upward and convulsed slightly before peeling open his eyes.</p><p>Qrow was taken aback for a moment by the bright sharpness in those yellow tinted eyes before he couldn’t help but grumble out, “Why is my niece in the back of your car?”</p><p>The artist knew why. He really did, but his brain was a bit fuzzy, somehow he needed to hear it.</p><p>The yellowish eyes seem to gleam with recognition, his voice garbled as he laughed roughly. The hairs on the back of Qrow’s head rose at the noise. His muscles tensed at the strangeness of it.</p><p>“Ah, I bet you already know why little bird~”</p><p>The movement was quick and the older male gasped as his reflexes barely registered under the stress of the crash. </p><p>Luckily he made it out of the way of the incoming knife that came slashing at him as the kidnapper lunged to strike from the car window.. </p><p>The conniving smile on the other man made Qrow worry, but not for long, just enough for him to snap out of his funk. He glanced at his stomach, it wasn’t as bad as it felt to his sensitive body. A small cut had ripped at his shirt, leaving a gash deeper than a cat scratch but not even close to fatal. He grimaced at the early punch. </p><p>A rookie mistake on his part, but he would blame it on the crash and his years of relaxing.</p><p>He glared and saw the younger male make a face of discontentment. </p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened.</p><p>The man was stuck in the seat! Only his arm had moved to strike, but he was still trapped on his left side by crushed metal. </p><p>The paler man saw his chance and ran towards the back doors.</p><p>“Noo!” the other injured man wriggled in his seat, the sound of tearing cloth accompanied a jangling sound that sounded like keys. That idiot was going to start the car!</p><p>“Don’t!” Qrow shouted but it was too late, the sounds of jarring metal were scary enough but the smoke that started to snake from the seams of the hood were alarming. The man didn’t look surprised but rather excited by the prospect of smoke.</p><p>“What? Afraid of a little explosion? I expected better from the legend Qrow Branwen.”</p><p>He stilled as the man then hissed and made a face “Oh too soon? Did I drudge up some memories?” His tone was lilted and mocking him, Qrow bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything. This guy wasn’t worth his breath.</p><p>….how did this prick know about….about Ozpin’s death?</p><p>“So Salem DOES know everything,” Qrow chuckled joylessly as he thoughtlessly pried open Ruby’s car door. </p><p>The man smiled pleasantly, despite his now desperate jostling of his seat to escape, “Yes indeed, the goddess is all knowing in her vast mystical ways. All about those darling Maidens and your past secrets. My lady knows all and she rarely forgets.”</p><p>Qrow finally got the door to open.</p><p>He reached for Ruby’s limp arms, she lay on the backseat floor, her body probably had slid there when the crash happened. She was just a limp weight, like sliding milk cartons or like grocery bags spilling about. </p><p>She seemed unhurt except for some glass pieces littered harmlessly by her eyelids and a mark on her head. He sincerely begged whoever was listening that he was right and that there was no internal damage.</p><p>He reached to grab underneath her arms, figuring it would be a much more preferred option then accidently pulling her shoulder out of socket….but not before Tyrian laughed suddenly, his face close to Qrow’s and his knife striking toward his paler neck.</p><p>Qrow’s reflexes were back better than before, his mind however running through all types of scenarios and swirling around in panic of how he was going to protect Ruby.</p><p>He caught the kidnapper’s wrist, with his instincts finally coming to the forefront, he grabbed the man’s ponytail base and dragged him into a headbut. A nasty fucker that was probably not the best move but definitely worked.</p><p>As expected the psycho was not immune to pain, he moved back with a groan and growl. Qrow’s hand grasped at the other man’s knife hilt. A small trick of deception he picked up in youth. As he took a chance at snatching it from the other, something that paid off. The heavy leaver base knife was weighty.</p><p>‘This is nice,’ he took note of the way the blade edge gleamed with care, only small stains of blood rusted at the base, the knives themselves shined brightly.</p><p>Qrow swung the enemy’s knife sharply, but the other popped open his eyes in time to see the attack. </p><p>An attack that would miss when the man surprisingly busted the driver door off its hinges allowing him escape out of the car.</p><p>Qrow felt nerves crawling up his spine...this was in now way great for him but he’d made it out of worse. He buckled himself in for a real battle with a crook, damn, it was hard enough keeping his cool when Ruby was in this guy’s car, but the thought of what this man might have done to Ruby’s little friend had his heart racing big time.</p><p>He heard laughter and steps, he shut the car door and got out of the vehicle. </p><p>Unwillingly leaving Ruby inside still.</p><p>Increasing eyes looking upon him and the psycho from new neighbors hearing commotion unlike that of a car crash and more like a brawl. </p><p>This was bad, he could not get caught by police when his files still were associated with his sister and the Branwen tribe. </p><p>On the other hand, Ruby would be safe….so it would be worth it to go to jail for punching this bastard and keeping her safe.</p><p>‘Plus,’ he thought emptily, ‘I really hate this guy’s cocky face.’</p><p>The crazy animal-like man jumped up on the car like a spider, a sudden knife coming from behind him like a tail. Qrow dodged it with some ease now that he had his wits about him, but his leg still was fucked up. </p><p>The other seemed to notice because the next strike was towards his left side.</p><p>Still no hit.</p><p>“You are quite formidable despite your age,” Tyrian bit but Qrow bit back, “and you’re quite mouthy for a kidnapping scumbag.”</p><p>There was a pause before a short burst of laughter left the man, then the madness returned to his eyes. He arched a brow and smiled evilly as he looked somewhere beside Qrow eyes narrowing. </p><p>Qrow got a sickening feeling he was eyeing Ruby as his weakness, he motioned slightly in front of the man’s gaze, but it seems he was done thinking, “Too bad your weakness isn’t just your leg.”</p><p>Qrow arched a brow as the man ran….away from the car and Qrow?</p><p>Was he retreating?</p><p>Then he heard a familiar yelp, from Jaune! </p><p>On one hand he was relieved, but on the other he disliked the fact that the kidnapper was right.</p><p>He saw it, a familiar blonde shagged haircut coming from around the corner and using the dustpan as a shield across the way as the man seemed to have more and more knives appear.</p><p>Next around the corner was familiar orange hair, Qrow’s guilt rising as he saw their injuries. Some woman screamed from her apartment for someone to call the police.</p><p>It took them way too long to react. </p><p>Nora wielding a hammer and Ren with his ladles from the kitchen, charged at the enemy with fierce footwork and great teamwork.</p><p>Even so, they would be extremely outmatched...this man was a killer, from crazed eyes to silver tongue, to his quick ass feet.</p><p>He sighed, the only way to survive was to fight. Right now, he was the only one who could hold off the man till the authorities caught the man.</p><p>With a pained grunt the older man ran, hobbling at a speedy pace for someone his age, he pulled himself together. He flicked the knife in his hands and put it in his pocket instead, choosing to punch the jackass in the nose.  </p><p>He wanted to break the small nose so he could never sneer maliciously and he wanted to crack the man’s neck so hard he wouldn’t be able to speak. The sheer thought alone was giving him the drive to kick this man’s ass. Hell, he never even needed a reason, the moment he saw Ruby, this man was toast!</p><p>As he passed his own car he stopped. He reached into the passenger compartment and pulled out his old Branwen switchblade. Much better than that heavy knife. It definitely was easier on the writs too.</p><p>Old age was a terrible thing, but it had its perks. Like being wise enough to just go in with fists to a knife fight.</p><p>Qrow may be an unlucky bastard but didn’t that mean he was stupid enough to be an unarmed Branwen when he had enemies from his past. His car had many secrets that few knew, one of them was that his knife was always there.</p><p>Nothing more trusty with a knife when you run into trouble.</p><p>He flicked the large blade up, shooting a nail from the hidden gun compartment in the switchblade. </p><p>
  <b> (Y’all better believe Qrow customized his switchblade for some Branwen Style baby~!) </b>
</p><p>Qrow smirked with a contented noise leaving him. It still felt nice in his hands, dangerous even….oh yeah, he was gonna get an adrenaline high from this shit. It just felt so dangerous in his hand as cool steel met warm palms. </p><p>He had to thank art school for teaching him how to metalsmith a weapon, combining a mini nail gun and a switchblade together for some quality threat material was the best thing he got out of art school for sure! He may or may not have been encouraged by his sister’s bets against him making a quality metal weapon from scratch….let’s just say it was one of the only bets he ever won against Raven.</p><p>The sound of the nail whizzed towards the intruder's feet, the sound was unlike a shotgun, but similar enough for the other to dodge away from it. </p><p>Qrow savored the attention as the crazed stranger stopped wailing on his niece’s friends and turned towards him.</p><p>Gods he started to remember his family a bit more strongly, the smell of smoke and gasoline fakely scenting in his head, making him feel a bit numb. Empty...like there was nothing in him but steel and iron.</p><p>
  <i> ‘All eyes should be on me, look at me when I am talking to you boy or I will break your other arm. A thief cannot scream or shout or feel! When you stalk your prey your heart should be pitch black and cold, because feelings will get you killed. If you cannot learn this I will kill you myself and spare us all the misery of giving a shit. So listen well if you want to live past your 10th birthday since you are a Branwen thief now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Branwens believe 3 things and that is it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>1. That there is no mercy that should be taken <br/>2. That there is no trust that should be given and most importantly…’ </i>
</p><p>Qrow grimaced as he whispered the last line under his breath, his tongue thick with disgust. </p><p>“That there is no stronger foe than a Branwen thief ready to fight with their life on the line.”</p><p>The memories flooded back, the pain, the wretched fucking explosions of anger that wracked his teenage years to shit, but oddly enough that last line he had never hated at all. It was because he knew how true it was….how terrifying it was to see a Branwen on their last leg, like a wounded animal in the corner ready to struggle till their final breath.</p><p>It was the only rule he could say aloud and know deep down it gave him strength. All the other rules were macho bullshit, number 3 though was his exception.</p><p>“Hey,” Qrow cooly said with a strangely familiar calmness surrounding him. This adrenaline rushing was something he knew from youth when the glint of a knife flashed in his direction. The smell of blood in the air awoke something in him he had buried beneath his feelings and all that other crap from the past.</p><p>This comfort in the danger that he had locked away after Ozpin’s passing and Summer’s disappearance. It came back to him as he swung the knife with ease, like riding a bicycle after years, it was safe in danger, because the insanity of chaotic lifestyles were what Qrow knew best.</p><p>“Me and you have a score to settle,” Qrow glared and pointed at his wound. “So why don’t we get this over with?”</p><p>As expected, the hunched freak took the bait and cackled as he left the kids alone to follow Qrow towards the broken suburban playground.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i> All the Atlas detectives and all the Roses’s little guards </i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Summer weather never suited some people.</p><p>Sometimes it was due to the sickening amount of sunlight and heat,</p><p>Sometimes it was the hideous fashion trends,</p><p>But occasionally it was based on something rarely discussed.</p><p>Arthur Watts hated the sunlight with a (no pun intended) burning passion. The reason was simple. The sunlight made him tired, made his eyes feel heavy. Worse, they made his brain slow and dimwitted. He was like a lizard, absorbing heat to the point where he could stay stagnant for as long as it shined. So as he made his walk to Salem’s estate to await the psychopath’s return, every step felt heavy as the sun reflected against the snowy ground.</p><p>Once he stepped inside the deep darkness of the estate, he was relieved of all that treacherous glass like lighting. He rolled his neck and adjusted his gloves after he got out of his coat thick winter cat.</p><p>Was it too much to ask for a place that was cold and without heaps of snow? </p><p>Apparently it was.</p><p>Without much dallying he strode down the main hall, passing large doors on his way. He knew where he was going and sadly, he was sure the little brat Cinder was up and talking again. </p><p>The joy of silence could not last long enough.</p><p>With ease he stopped at the final door and knocked lightly, “I am here.”</p><p>With what seemed like magic, the doors flung open.</p><p>In front of Watt’s sight sat Salem, in her slim yet dated dresses and all. Always wearing dark colors that reminded him of her walk, slinking in shadows and dangerously show stopping. I brought back memories of their first meeting long ago when he was a scorned underrated scientist. </p><p>Back when he had been passed over for one of greatest occupations in Atlas, instead the Council chose a fool.</p><p>He remembered rage, anger flooding through him more than he had ever felt in his life. He had even almost debased himself to less elegant ways of finding a means to an end….a more barbaric approach. He was then called upon by Salem and thrust into a new occupation that would be his path to reclamation and to revenge against the city of fools who failed to truly notice his genius. </p><p>Salem had been well dressed then too, her hairstyle less complicated and her face more expressive. Oh how the years had worn on their emotions despite the fact that he looked much older than his boss.</p><p>As he looked to the right of Salem he was proven right as a golden eye glared his way from underneath shaggy black hair. Cinder glaring with her one good eye was enough for him to see that she would still be a problem child even after her humiliating defeat.</p><p>Children were utterly disenchanting.</p><p>Surprisingly, they were missing more than just Tyrian.</p><p>Salem sighed and gestured.</p><p>“Come in,” Her voice rumbled ever so commandingly and like a willing soldier, he obeyed it without question.</p><p>He took a seat on the other side of Cinder at the table.</p><p>“It seems we are missing more than just Tyrian. What on earth are they doing?” Watts questioned after a moment and instead of Salem answering, the black haired girl let out a smile as wicked as they came and with scratchy voice she proceeded to whisper , “Keeping at Atlas detective and a meddling brat out of the way.”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i> Could not stop the grey crow from falling into the dark. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>Aryes: Howdy, how'd you like it...I hope it didn't feel too disconnected. I might write every month if I get a second job but for now I am aiming for every 2 weeks. Or whenever i get a chapter done from excitement~~!!!! 🥰🥰 I had to rewatched episode 12 of volume 7 and i still got my heart ripped out for the 40th time but its fine (it isn't but like what can you do except write?)</p><p>SPEAKING OF WHICH! I haven't read any Fairgame fanfic since March honestly so I bet things have gotten crazy in the fandom and I want to read someeee, so guys... IF YOU ALL KNOW SOME GOOD FAIRGAME FANFICS OF ANY GENRE SEND THAT SHIT MY WAY PLEASEEEE!!! I AM STARVING FOR THEIR LOOOOVVVEEEEEEE😭😭😭😭😭</p><p>Anyway, as usual, I love suggestions or just comments, likes and Kudos fuel my existence for some reason but also they are highly appreciated I promise &lt;3</p><p>I love you all and wish you safety and peace. Even with chaos still happening in the world...I hope we are able to find some peace.</p><p>ALSO IF YOU WANT TO READ THE POEM IN ITS ENTIRETY....ITS RIGHT HERE</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> One by one, the cradle will fall<br/>And the precious red rose will crash against the brick wall.<br/>All the Atlas detectives and all the Roses’s little guards<br/>Could not stop the grey crow from falling into the dark. </i>
</p><p>What could it mean~~~~🤗 mwhahahahahahaha!!!😂😂😂 Hope you all are staying safe and I seriously love you all and you are valid my friends🌸🌸🙌🏻</p><p>Till next time!</p><p>~Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: <b> AHHHHH YOOOOO, I JUST BOUGHT FAIRGAME STICKERS FROM THIS TUMBLR ARTIST! They are having a pre-order sale and soon going to redbubble soooo I am just gonna drop a link if anyone wants to check those out! They look so cute and worth that mula 😂 They gave me permission to put the link here so I hope some of you check them out or at least give them a follow! they have been so sweet and deserve some love. </b></p><p>
  <b>https://saenda.tumblr.com/post/627375303985070080/apparently-im-in-a-chibi-mood-and-i-made-so</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chibi boys are good bois!!! </b>
</p><p>Yeah, I've been rewriting this fucking chapter because apparently my brain says I need more ramance in this story instead of focusing on story XD but like PLOT makes a story HOT! Still , I can have my cake and eat it too...so it's gonna get the tag slow burn after this shitt cause apparently I must keep writing till I die apparently 😂 But I love it anyways!</p><p>Been a bit crazy lately but I thank you all for taking the time to read my stuff. It really means a lot to me. I love writing even if I need a little work. Qrow is an outlet for my anxiety and I want him to be able to be happy 🥰 I hope you all can find things to be happy about even as the world becomes a bit darker. Please stay safe and as healthy as you can❤️</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY</p><p>Warnings: BLOOD, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, PAST TRAUMA, POTENTIAL DEATH OF CHARACTER, INJURY, ADRENALINE, ANXIETY, DARKER THOUGHTS INVOLVING LACK OF SELF WORTH, HARD DECISIONS, PAST OF NEGLECTFUL PARENTS, ETC....</p><p>Hooboy, time to see what happened after we left off on poison and some interesting comments on the where abouts of Cinder's lackeys~ </p><p>Enjoy my babs~</p><p>💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️</p><p>Chapter 26: This Is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things</p><p>-</p><p>“Yang get down!” Clover gasped out in a hurry.</p><p>The blonde heard jostling impacts breach her ears and felt the bigger hands push her down to the ground as the sound of 4 gun shots rang out. Her head spinning being pushed to the tile floor. Pain radiating as she blearily opened her eyes, trying to focus on seeing what happened. She seemed to be unharmed and so was Clover. He seemed just as confused as to what was going on.</p><p>They went to the shop, parked and went inside.</p><p>They went up to the counter and rang the service bell….then…</p><p>Another gunshot echoed followed by more, she gasped. </p><p>Within seconds, Clover pulled her behind a thick table, both of them heaving air as Clover seemed to be on edge. The blonde felt shaky, like she couldn’t even see because her whole body was clamping up from the noise. The thudding of her heart was magnified in her damn ear like the bass of a techno song, just rhythmic and all encompassing.</p><p>Oh gods, she needed to stay grounded. She was gonna lose it if she didn’t focus, but what the hell could she even focus on when there were people shooting all around her?</p><p>Her dad and the therapist said she needed to stay focused on something,. Usually she focused on Blake or even the sound of her motorbike, but this wasn’t just dropping a dish or slamming on the brakes kinda panic. This was well deserved life threatening panic. She loved the thrill of danger, but she usually liked signing up for it consensually first.</p><p>“Hey, look at me Yang,” the hand gripped her shoulder tightly….it was the sensation she needed to focus, it was still light and the green in Clover’s eyes didn’t hurt either. He wasn’t smiling like he normally was, his face was strict but his eyes were kind.</p><p>“Stay with me here Yang, I need you right now.”</p><p>Clover needed her…</p><p>Clover…</p><p>Uncle Qrow…</p><p>Ruby….</p><p>Dad…</p><p>They all needed her...Ruby especially needed her. </p><p>Suddenly something clicked…</p><p>“They are the ones,” she growled as all her fear and trembling left her. She was no longer afraid or lost in her head. The noise of gunshots dulled compared to the shaking rage fueling her body up like a caffeine shot. “That took Pyrrha and are trying to take my sister!”</p><p>“Yang wait stop!” the brunette cried, but it was too late.</p><p>He was standing too close to a flame that was burning, hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Because all she was now was pure energy ready to rip her attackers limb from limb. She could play a little dodgeball with some metal ammo.</p><p>Her fists clenched harder as she launched herself upward towards the ones firing the weapons. She evaded the shots with fast reflexes and a confident assumption of where they would aim. </p><p>They were aiming at her legs, trying to incapacitate her so she would be a sitting duck.</p><p>Not on her watch, she growled internally and externally roared as she took out some brass knuckles that she had on her for an occasional bar fight (which she would never tell her dad that’s where all his self defense lessons were getting practiced at). </p><p>She had an advantage, she wasn’t stuck on particulars, she just wanted to fuck them up. No amount of gunfire or glass breaking could stop her when she was on fire like this. </p><p>The faces of her old school mates stood before her, Mercury and Emerald. </p><p>Emerald with her green hair and reddened eyes had her hands on 2 pistols. Mercury was simply a grey haired boy with high class prosthetics. </p><p>She would have noticed them sooner, that they were the exchange student classmates for the big multi-school festival. They had stayed at the academy longer than most, but regardless, those faces were recognizable.</p><p>Here they were, standing with the Grimm Gang members in the motorcycle shop where she was supposed to get sick light work done to her baby Bumblebee.</p><p>“Yang, we have to go now!” The brunette yelled to her but her eyes wouldn’t leave Mercury’s mischievous grin or Emerald’s guarded eyes. Everything became clear, these 2 were the reason her sister was on guard all the time! Why Pyrhha was missing! Why the Academy suddenly had a ‘tech malfunction’, the night of the kidnapping...they were the ‘in’. They were the undercover rats.</p><p>“It was you wasn’t it?! Where’s Pyrhha? Why are you even doing this?” </p><p>It was unforgivable to make her sister cry. Period.</p><p>“You bastards!” She screeched and took a lunge forward at the silver haired boy’s ‘come and get me’ gesture. Rage ripped her apart and aggravated her need to rip his face off.</p><p>She then saw the guns through her boiling anger, fear flooding her steps now. </p><p>The smirk was gun as Mercury held a gun at her, cocking it.</p><p>The glinting silver sent shivers in her thoughts. Her terror came back to her along with the memory of a loud sound.</p><p>
  <i> ‘She’s not going to recover unless we cut off her arm. If we don’t do something quickly, the chance to reconnect the nerves with something will be lost.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Baba, it hurts...I don’t wanna die.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘It’s gonna be okay. You are my sunny dragon and dragons don’t die easy. You are gonna be amazing, these men are gonna make you all better.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘I...I don’t wanna go baba! I don’t wanna-I WANT MAMA-’ </i>
</p><p>…</p><p>After all of that….was this going to be the end? </p><p>She started to cry, she had made a fatal mistake. Her dad told her to stop letting anger get the better of her, yet here she was running into a fight that she thought she would win. What would he say now? That she was a fool? </p><p>Because when that gun faced her, there was no flashing of her whole life….just the memory of how much she endured with this arm. The world left her to crawl, she spat in its face and ran forward blindly. It was how she dealt with everything. It was easier than thinking, because then she would remember all the shit she would rather leave behind.</p><p>Oddly enough, Blake came into mind when Mercury’s barrel faced her. All her regrets rearing in a single second span. </p><p>She wanted to kiss her, wanted to tell her so many more things. She wished she had smelled Blake’s hair before she left, or even played that board game they always talked about playing.</p><p>She didn’t want her mother anymore...all she wanted was Blake.</p><p>It was funny how death made people realize things quicker than never give them a chance to fulfill their wishes. </p><p>The gun in front of her, cocked and ready to kill her, was proof that she had made a grievous error. The sound of a gunshot ignited and the world stood still.</p><p>-</p><p>It was starting to pain him, every breath was labored as he grunted when his hips twisted. His hand found his wound from earlier where the crazy bastard slashed him. It was starting to hurt like hell, like a burn and he felt physically exhausted. By the minute his body was getting weaker. He FUCKING hated it, it was like a mixture of a 24 hour work day with a fever. He could barely focus, let alone keep alert.</p><p>The maniacally laughter pissed him off more than anything right now, what he wouldn’t give for Yang to just appear with a shitty catch phrase and deck the fool. Too bad luck was never on his side.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Feeling tired? Well I can certainly spice up this little game of ours~” a sudden knife coming out of nowhere had Qrow tripping on his own foot to get away. Damn near falling, but Qrow’s arm was pulled by someone, he turned ready to fight.</p><p>It was Ren catching him. Nora beside him with her hammer at the ready.</p><p>Jaune held up his dust pan as Tyrian struck the metal makeshift shield. A small ting resounding and a grunt of struggle from the blonde teenager, before he overpowered the psycho with a strong foothold. The intruder stumbles a few steps backwards, but his crazed look was  heightening with every second.</p><p>“We don't have to fight! You’ve already lost! Cut your costs and leave already!” Jaune proclaimed grandly, but Qrow saw the teen’s shaky legs tell another story. He had to hand to these kids, they were tough and determined to protect Ruby</p><p>The black haired kidnapper made a noise of discontent with his tongue, his smile conveying a different story, he looked overjoyed. He made uncomforting noises as he peered at the group….he was like an animal.</p><p>“My my, big words for such a small man~” the man mocked, swaying in a predatory fashion, his eyes looking for an opening.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ren asked softly and Qrow brushed off the worried hand and instead ruffled the kid’s head. With a gentle grunt, he breathed in another grueling breath and saw his vision get a bit blurry.</p><p>“I think the guy’s dagger’s have poison on ‘em ….,” Qrow muttered, his head was swimming and his rising worry was causing his blood pressure to rise. He knew he was 90% likely to die from this fight, but he would damn near anything to keep these kids and Ruby safe even a little longer. He wasn’t gonna go down without a fight, poisoned or not. </p><p>“Get out of here and take Ruby with you. I’ll handle this,” he huffed and struggled to stand straight, but managed. </p><p>He took in a pained breath, focusing on just getting his bearings about him. He just needed 20 minutes.</p><p>“We aren’t leaving you behind, we can fight too! Ruby wasn’t lying,” the orange haired girl grappled his jacket and she shook him slightly, her smaller fists clenching the fabric taut, “we aren’t just kids right now, we are you and Ruby’s only hope right now and you NEED to trust us!”</p><p>Trust them….gods he didn’t want to acknowledge how right they were. He was an adult and he needed to handle this. He wanted to push them away, in fact he tried but then he heard the blonde boy mutter without looking away from their enemy, “Please, don’t make us sit on the sidelines. Ruby is our friend and she is counting on us!”</p><p>“Are you quite finished yet, because all this bit of talking is taking-” the sound of metal being clicked into place was the only warning they got.</p><p>“-TOO LONG!” </p><p>“Ah!” Jaune shook as the knife scratched the dust pan quickly, this time Jaune’s grip visibly weakened. </p><p>Qrow tensed as he watched it all in slow motion.</p><p>The kidnapper twisted and Qrow could even hear the series of events. Nora was shouting the blue eyed boy’s name, but it was too late before the chained ponytail was wrapped around Jaune’s exposed leg. The blonde gasped then shrieked.</p><p>“Too slow little knight~” </p><p>“W~AH!” the kidnapper had yanked the chain and thrown Jaune across the street. The sound of his lost breath was terrifying. A sickening collapsed sound of an unconscious body hitting the ground. Qrow grasped his knife and steeled himself. </p><p>Nora spoke with her guard up as the kidnapper came at them. </p><p>“GET RUBY TO SAFETY!”</p><p>Safety….? </p><p>Qrow’s body tensed and twisted.</p><p>The car!</p><p>She was still in the escape car!</p><p>“Shit,” he grumbled and focused hardcore on running to her and at least getting her out of the car. He heard the kids behind him fighting vaguely but the pain of breathing and dizziness making his head light was more distracting.</p><p>His feet moved like a car was attached to them, it was like racing in a slow motioned nightmare. Tunnel vision and the whole 9 years accompanying his fears.</p><p>Adrenaline hit him like a truck.</p><p>He huffed with all his energy, his mind unlike his physical body, was racing. It was a downward spiral of his mistakes crashing down on him, but none of those dim thoughts could even touch the memories of the girls,Yang and Ruby giggling at his pancake disasters, young Yang and Ruby painting their bar stools at his home.</p><p>He couldn’t lose Ruby.</p><p>His last request from Summer, he would never forget.</p><p>Those girls were the hope of the world, the new generation, and he would first die before he let anyone snuff out that courageous fire. That contagious creativity that youth brought that Ruby embodied with her brave positivity. It was what made him want to be a better person after believing for so long that he would never be able to. </p><p>She was light.</p><p>Unfiltered by hatred and fueled by the possibilities of human nature.</p><p>Ruby was….Ruby was going to do something amazing. </p><p>Nothing, no poison cut or taunting psycho or even his own fucking bad luck was going to snuff her out. </p><p>Even if he would end up sacrificing everything.</p><p>He wasn’t going to lose another Rose. </p><p>THE WORLD could not loose another fucking Rose!</p><p>He finally reached her and gently smacked her face, “Ruby,” his voice ragged from his destructive air flow, “hey kiddo, are you with me?” </p><p>...</p><p>No answer.</p><p>She was probably drugged.</p><p>He pulled in a breath and put his arms beneath her armpits to get a grip and yanked her out of the car. The dead weight making her drop into slush on the road and almost pulling an unsteady Qrow with her. </p><p>He grunted to try and pull her away.</p><p>“Ruby, wake up kid! This is no time for sleeping!” He shouted desperate for some change to her face. Emotions causing his heart to pound fearfully.</p><p>“Not so fast little bird!~” </p><p>Panic gripped him as Ruby’s dead weight became an opposing force. </p><p>The psychopath’s hand grasped Ruby’s leg while the other swung his braided hair knife like a lasso. Whipping it around effortlessly with a questioning look.</p><p>“Aren’t you getting tired? You might as well sleep like the rest.”</p><p>Qrow’s muscles went taut.</p><p>Qrow looked away for a moment to see Nora and Ren laying near Jaune in the slushy snow of the street, their faces reddened from the cold. Their bodies lay against the cold ground, unmoving.</p><p>
  <b> Fuck. </b>
</p><p>“Ah yes hypothermia should be setting in right about now, their faces are starting to pale and shiver to try and keep their warmth, but” the sing songy voice clipped, Qrow’s attention back on Ruby as the asshole pulled a little. A tug if you will to test the waters. </p><p>The man grinned from the other side of the car as his face dropped along with his voice, “How long will they have left in this weather isn’t up to me.”</p><p>Qrow grit his teeth, frustration and impatience reared as he realized that the asshole was right, time was ticking. Those kids couldn’t stay out any longer in this weather, especially as the slush soaked their clothes in freezing water. </p><p>But Ruby was right here and he had a hold of her. </p><p>If he let her go, he knew what would happen. That asshole’s face said it all, if he let go of Ruby, she would die.</p><p>Salem didn’t like leaving loose ends. Not to mention how his body was getting weaker by the minute because of all this thinking. </p><p>The guy was distracting him and it was working.</p><p>He coughed as cold air hit his throat, cold enough to choke on.</p><p>The man struck and Qrow cringed in pain when the knife braid wrapped around his one of his wrists, digging in. </p><p>The kidnapper pulled his grip from Ruby and grasped at his coat lapels.</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>Qrow smirked and instinctively pulled a punch, struck the asshole square in the nose with no warning. A good one, just enough force to fuck up his breathing pattern. </p><p>“Ye-aahh!” the man screeched and held his nose, grunting in pain as his eyes veered back to Qrow as he tried to hold his grip on the car interior. Another mistake was how the other had cornered himself in the car to dramatically grab at Ruby. </p><p>Rookie mistake to be flashy, it was better to be efficient.</p><p>
  <i> Always. </i>
</p><p>The older man quirked his lip and shrugged. “Still got it,” he said with a smile as he grabbed the man’s hair and pulled him out of the car enough stamina to quickly kick him square in the dick. It wasn’t a full kick, but it had Qrow puffing on his own strangled oxygen.</p><p>A higher scream came from the man who collapsed and huffed in agony.</p><p>“Serves you right for messing with my niece,” then Qrow grabbed the man’s hand, heaving in his lungs, forcing air into them as he clutched the hand so hard that it was crunching.</p><p>Poor Ruby falling down in the puddle beneath the car as he dropped her. He had a feeling that she would forgive him if he talked about how beat the fuck out of this asshole, but Qrow had one more thing left to do.</p><p>“And this,” he growled with a hiss, baring his rage unlike before. Grasping the man’s face, leering in triumph before he let go. He guided the crunched hand to the car door, “This is for messing with my family.”</p><p>The kidnapper’s eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. He started to struggle but it was too late. Mercy wasn’t in his vocab. Right now, it was just him and this fucko. Never mind the bystander’s watching in apt horror. There were no kids here to mimic him, no impressionable teens to watch him take enjoyment in the way he was taught from youth.</p><p>Good….they didn’t need to see this.</p><p>“You bastard! I’ll kill you!” the other roared, but Qrow didn’t care, a professional numbness making his movements carefully.</p><p>“I doubt it,” the words left him humorously, because the truth is, Qrow hoped he would try to. If only to pay him back for this poison flooding his body….if he survived that is. Qrow breathed in a single lungful of air and with all his strength, he slammed the car door shut against the braided man’s hand and the muffled agony began. </p><p>There were cries and wails from the car and some passerby’s shocked into silence by the whole affair. The sound of sirens were heard in the distance. Qrow watched him in disgust, ingrained the face of the man who caused so much pain.</p><p>Qrow rarely forgot a face. </p><p>‘Good, the police are here,’ he thought for the first time in his life. </p><p>He opened the door to see the man just holding his hand and writhing like a wounded cat. Blood was welling and the coloring of his hand was darkening quickly, his hand shaking. However Qrow wasn’t watching for that, but rather he observed the movements.</p><p>Not a single finger twitched, not in the slightest. </p><p>A desired result.</p><p>He grasped the braid and pulled the kidnapper to his face close, Qrow’s own face devoid of fear, looking him in the sickening mustard eyes that leaked with pain.</p><p>“Come close to my family again-” Qrow shifted closer and tightened his grip on the braid, growling, <b> <i> “and I WILL kill you.”</i></b></p><p>“You,” the other huffed through a crooked smile, “are...mistaken.”</p><p>Qrow wasn’t amused.</p><p>“You think it’s funny huh?”</p><p>The paler man’s eyes crinkled in delight, even through pain he seemed to enjoy the banter.</p><p>
  <b> “Immensely~” </b>
</p><p>With no warning the man lunged forward and bit Qrow’s forearm. </p><p>“GAH!” Qrow barked, dropping the man’s braid and the other moved quickly, leaping through the car’s back seats in a leap. The car now stood between them and the psycho was leering at Qrow. “It is you who will die, SHE will make sure of it! She will forgive you surely,” the man’s words became mumbles as he ran off past standerbys who screeched and shut their windows as he hightailed it behind houses cradling his broken fingers ginderly.</p><p>“Run off to your master coward,” Qrow scoffed lightly to himself before 2 neighbors came to his aid in an instant. One’s he recognized, relief flooding him as well as exhaustion.</p><p>He huffed and grabbed a neighbor he knew better than most and muttered, “Please get the kids to the hospital.”</p><p>He shuffled unsteadily back against the kidnapper’s getaway car and slid into the slush, his head swimming and he felt sick. His butt freezing quickly, his sympathy back to the kids as he shook immediately to the cold. </p><p>He swore he saw someone get out of a car. All he could think was what a shitshow this must look like to another person. Was it a stranger? An enemy? Clover or Yang?</p><p>“Ruby!” he heard the first voice he recognized and hazily saw a blonde rush beside him to Ruby.</p><p>He tensed.</p><p>It was Tai, he could never mistake his voice. Fear travelled up him and his heart raced. Oh gods, this wasn’t good. Tai was never gonna trust him again. He would never see Ruby and Yang again….oh shit he was having a panic attack wasn’t he? </p><p>His whole body tensing his heart damn near beating so hard he thought he was going to die, he felt like crying and shouting and shaking. Maybe the was the poison though, he couldn’t even tell. Hell, he might even be having a nightmare within a hallucination for all he knew.</p><p>He reached out in Tai’s direction nevertheless and helplessly uttered, “Tai, I- I can-” his jaw was locking up from his shuddering, “I can explain-”</p><p>Then he froze, his eyes watered, what was he gonna do, and all he could say was, <b> “Tai.” </b></p><p>All the unspoken words and sentences ran through him. Unable to be uttered right now.</p><p> ‘I was so scared,’ <br/>‘I am so sorry I couldn’t do better’, <br/>‘Please don’t lose faith in me’, <br/>‘I’m sorry for pushing you away’, <br/>‘Is she gonna be okay?’, <br/>‘Dear gods why did they make me a screwup?’<br/>‘Was it my fault?’, <br/>‘I promised Summer she would be safe, I failed’, <br/>‘Where’s Yang and Clover? Are they okay?’<br/>‘Don’t let them blame themselves’<br/>‘It was me...just blame me’<br/>‘dear gods don’t let her die’, <br/>‘Why couldn’t it be me?’, <br/><b> “WHY COULDN’T IT BE ME!’ </b> <br/>‘I-</p><p>Tai came close enough to see. With a swift movement, the tanned man wrapped his arms around Qrow, his nose buried deep in his shoulder. Qrow’s panic and mind were frozen and without warning he was crying a tear or two. </p><p>Warmth, kindness, kindness he didn’t deserve.</p><p>“Thank gods you all are okay,” Tai uttered and hugged tighter, “Thank you.” to Qrow. </p><p>No...no it was all wrong. Everything was his fault wasn’t it? Why wasn’t this going like it normally was? What was he supposed to do with all these feelings? </p><p>He was shaking when he tried to hug back, his whole body losing sense of reality. </p><p>Because Tai hugging him had to be a lie, not after he confidently told Tai that Ruby was safer with him. His heart felt like it was bleeding and spilling over with emotion as he clutched at Tai’s jacket. </p><p>“Get mad you idiot,” he muttered but he didn’t let go. When would this all disappear? He hated how he loved it, how he could get comfortable with this. He remembered Clover, the way that they had hugged at the IHOP. How warm it was, he thought it was a fluke, just thought that it was how cold the night was.</p><p>Was this how hugs were supposed to feel for everyone?</p><p>
  <i> 'Then why did his father’s and mother’s hugs never feel like this.' </i>
</p><p>That made him fucking sad. Fuck these feelings, he was losing it obviously. Age made him sentimental or something, bad for his 'cool uncle image'.</p><p>His voice garbled as he held onto him, “Don’t hug me that tightly or Clover might get jealous.” </p><p>A small laugh went through them and Qrow coughed as Tai held him tighter for a moment, “Thank gods you were here for them.” </p><p>Qrow’s jaw tightened but he stopped himself from saying anything more.</p><p>And with that, the afternoon sun started setting as sirens and smoke rose into the sky and Qrow hated with his whole being how it reminded him of Ozpin. </p><p>He scratched through his hair, grimacing at the feeling of pain from being knocked around. He was getting too old to reminisce so often. The ER came to gather up them and Qrow unsteadily got to his feet. The kids all were under observation and getting medical attention, The older man sighed in relief. They were all safe, somehow….he just hoped Clover didn’t blame himself too harshly. </p><p>After all, this happened while he was trying to bond with Yang instead of doing his job. </p><p>Qrow had a sneaking suspicion he was trying to get in good with the teens, little did he know that those little buggers had been the ones to convince Qrow to swipe right on Tinder.</p><p>It felt like so long ago since all the girls were on his couch, laughing and playing together. It had only been around 2 months ago.</p><p>Exhausted, he was instructed to lay up in a bed. He did as he was told without any sass, everything in him was just focusing on keeping his eyes open.</p><p>Tai held Ruby’s hand the whole way there. No matter what he did, the dark haired man was transfixed by the sight.</p><p>
  <i> ‘Is that what a good dad looks like?’ </i>
</p><p>Qrow felt jealousy and relief climb over him. He finally let the poison work its way through him, happy to know that he and everyone else made it out alive. No matter what happened to him with this poison, he would be at peace.</p><p>💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️💚❤️</p><p>Aryes: Howdy, I hope you enjoyed, Question though!....You can comment on this and I would appreciate genuine feedback about whether or not Clover is developed well as a character in my series. (its okay I am a big girl, I can handle criticism, I am trying to be better so I appreciate feedback) Because I feel like he may be lacking and I think its something i need to work on, but I wanted to know other opinions on it.</p><p>ALSO!</p><p>I have already started writing the next chapter and am introducing a new character, can you guess who though~~~🙌🏻 I wonder if anyone can~ ❤️</p><p>As always, I use your comments, kudos and bookmarks to fill my tum tum with creativity and appreciation, but I just appreciate you all reading this far along and I would like to thank you 😭🙌🏻 You help me be creative and all make my day, may you all get something positive to happen in yer life :)🌸</p><p>Sincerely, <br/>le American Idiot, <br/>Aryes❤️🤍🖤💛</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27: This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aryes: YELLO THERE FRIENDS! I am back with another chapter~💕I am gonna change the name of the fanfic at some point, but for now I am only changing the summary....I am contemplating this because the description doesn't quite fit the monstrosity I have created for myself 😂😂😂 I am thinking something like, 'Simplicity Doesn't Suite Misery' or "The Journey To Love A Qrow' or even 'All Good Stories Have Pure Beginnings'....or just....Well I am workshopping a name or keeping the one I have, not sure. Anyways, Some more tension rising in this chapter....I am sorry if it isn't fixed in some parts, tbh I think it was okay mostly. My new medicine make me tired!</p><p>OH!</p><p>
  <b> BTW! I will be joining Oct 2nd-October 4th, Fairgame weekend. It's all over tumblr at #FairGameweekend2020 So if you are interested in looking at other things that are there I will be making content for that (no idea what I am doing, but I am good at doing one shots really fast!) </b>
</p><p>
  <b> Oct 2nd: Outfits/Confessions </b><br/>
<b> Oct 3rd: Scars/Starlights </b><br/>
<b>Oct 4th: Fantasy AU/Seasons </b><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Hope you guys join or take a look at the new content for Fairgame 🌺🍀 because I can't wait to go crazyyyy~!🥰</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Anyway, as usual..</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY</p><p>Warning: Cursing, mentions of past alcoholism, chase scenes, disguises, syringes (ewwww), mixed feelings about absent parents, etc.... basically my kind of drama 😂</p><p>Yay~!! Hope you like it and the direction I am weirdly going to go! I am so excited for writing the next chapter because I want to write  a scene that has been cracking me up in my sleep!!!! 😂😂😂🙌🏻 I am dreaming of my fanfic, I am crazy!</p><p>-Aryes</p><p>🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>
  <i> Chapter 27: Good Things Come To Those Who Wait </i>
</p><p>There was nothing beautiful about death.</p><p>Nothing at all graceful or righteous in the everlasting sleep, no matter the identity of the fallen.</p><p>There was truly no cure for death, which is why life was so sought after. It was precious and every second becomes a defining moment in your story...which is where his story begins.</p><p>He began his story in a little place he called home, a small farm on the edge of the country. A small farm with manageable animals for his aunt and him, nothing too industrial but it was a simple life. One he loved greatly, but it was a life he knew he wouldn’t have forever. </p><p>That day approached far sooner than young Oscar Pines had expected. It all happened when he received a package, one that he had no knowledge of before that day. He was a naive 14 year old boy at the time, adorned in hand-me downs from neighbors that were worn harshly from his outside work. Other than his aunt, young Oscar had no idea who the package could be from or why it was addressed to him specifically. He had no parents that he knew of (a forbidden topic in his house, one he had never pushed when his aunt looked so saddened) so this surprise was piquing his badly concealed interest in the boxes contents.</p><p>With a hesitant curiosity, the boy opened the box to discover a journal and….a collapsed cane?</p><p>He questioned it, but for some reason, he hid the box upstairs in his room. An understandable action considering the mystery surrounding the box. Oscar decided to open the book after a verbal back and forth with himself over what he should do. He opened the first page and paused as the calligraphy work surprised him.</p><p><i> ‘The Journal of Ozpin Pines, Year 2007’ </i> he breathed the word aloud and for a moment he paused at the name. Pines was his last name...but his name wasn’t Ozpin. It however was Oscar...which was close enough for him to doubt  whether the person had his name wrong. That theory was dashed from the clear name printed on the front, so he carried on. </p><p>He turned the page.</p><p><i> “To my estranged son Oscar,” </i> the words alone lighting him with the fire to read aloud to himself. It held power this way….he had a father. He felt dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <i> “I know there are many questions you may want to ask me, some of which can be found within this very journal. Others however may never have an answer, by now, I am deceased and long gone from this world.” </i>
</p><p>Oscar gasped as all the hope that had manifested in a mere minute hit him in his stomach. He sighed with the comforting fact that his hope hadn’t lasted long anyway. A little heart broken, he forged ahead, his eyes lost in the simplistic beauty of writing.</p><p>
  <i> “Despite this fact, I have something important that only you can do, Oscar. Though we have never met, I have always sensed that I made the right choice all along. Your mother’s sister and all those within your mother’s community were kind and peaceful. It was a proper place where one could grow to learn these traits inherently and I am sure through their continued love, that you have become a noble person with an honest heart.” </i>
</p><p>Well he always hoped that was true himself and he would like to think so. Maybe he was honest...maybe a bit too honest even. His aunt used to have to rein him in because he would spout out whatever he thought. Oscar didn’t really think that’s what his uh father would be talking about,....maybe it was about being moralistic? It was kinda hard since he couldn’t ask him.</p><p>
  <i> “My past is one that few dare to look upon with kind eyes, which is why I have a task that requires your assistance now that I have passed on. I knew this day would come sometime in the future but there is no guarantee that when you receive this book, that it won’t be too late. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Before you do this task, I would like for you to read this journal before you go. I wrote it with you in mind, or rather someone I know is transcribing it for me as we speak…” </i>
</p><p>Oscar shuffled nervously in his seat. He licked his lip, parched by the dry feeling of parchment under his fingers.</p><p>
  <i> “There are things you must know before you embark on this mission and even before that, I would like to apologize for so many things that my absence in your life has caused from strife to painful unanswered questions. I hope this journal can provide you some reasonable explanations as well as satisfy some lingering regret. I would like to end this forward, by prefacing how I believe you can do a great many things as long as you have courage and will to try.” </i>
</p><p>Oscar shut the book and left it on his bed, standing up to wash his face with a wet rag he brought in after he washed up. It was still not exactly dirty, but it was cold. He couldn’t explain why he needed it...but he did. </p><p>…</p><p>Once he patted his face a bit with it, his eyes lingered in his own reflection. He lowered his gaze to the glass window beside him. White covered fields covered his vision, snow falling gently to the ground.</p><p>It was peaceful outside, a sharp contrast to the swirling anxiety creeping up the young boy’s spine. He glanced at the book again and grimaced. Why should he even read further? Oscar questioned it, why now? This had to be a test or something right? This was unreal, like in a storybook.</p><p>Oscar picked up the book harshly and walked to his trash bin and raised his hand, ready to throw it. He had no obligation to do this for a man who was never there for him. </p><p>None whatsoever.</p><p>Oscar’s hand shook and he made a noise of internal struggle, biting his lip.</p><p>Another thought held him back, one he didn’t want to hear.</p><p>‘I just want to read it. We don’t have to do the task, but this book might be our only clue to find answers.’</p><p>The darker skinned boy lowered the book with a sigh, looking at it closely again, the worn edges, a random persistent dog ear that looked roughed with age. He touched it and flipped to the page. His heart swooping just a little when he saw words scratched out and one part extra wavy from dried water damage. The page had words written roughly, there was a remnant of elegance. However, it was hard to read because the letters weren’t quite right or evenly spaced. </p><p>It only read…</p><p>
  <i> “June 18th</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To you, I am a phantom. A ghost of a thought. I have made my peace with such an idea, but I have to amend what I have said before.There are no such thing as noble intentions or truth. Perhaps that is controversial, but as of today, I am writing these words myself from this day forth because of my terrible mistakes. It was foolish of me to hide from my demons, because often enough Oscar, some demons do not lurk, waiting to strike, some simply live to remind you of what you’ve done.” </i>
</p><p>The last line was terrifying in a way and set in motion a play upon Oscar’s curiosity. He started on page one. Breathing heavy as he got a drink of water, staring deeply into his reflection again.</p><p>He wondered briefly if he looked similar to his father or his mother. His own aunt looked only vaguely similar, but nothing more than a passing relative feature. He hated to know that he wanted more. More about his father and mother, the things his own aunt dare not utter. He desperately wished he didn’t want to know, he wanted to hate his father, now knowing for sure that he had left him.</p><p>At the same time though as Oscar looked around his small country home, homely and opened with love, he knew the other was right to leave him here. He had grown up happy and healthy, had a good head on his shoulders as his aunt would say and surely the man who wrote so disconnectedly to his own son would never be able to offer the type of love a child needed.</p><p>Even so, Oscar grimaced, shouldn’t he hate being left alone? He couldn’t really do that if he had nothing to base his hatred off of. He found that he simply could not hate a man he had no knowledge of….maybe this journey would shed a light about what kind of life he would have had with his father had he been a part of his life. Settle all the what if’s of his mind….the things that kept him up at night. </p><p>His eyes settled on the book.</p><p>There was only one way to find out.</p><p>-🍀💛-</p><p>The gun shot rang out in the motorcycle shop, a small cry coming from Yang as everyone paused. She was still breathing and unshot by a point blank bullet as she expected, everyone turned to see where the shot came from. </p><p>Yang vaguely caught the snarl on Mercury and Emerald’s face as in came a newcomer through the door. A man in a white trench coat, tan jeans and brown formal shoes. All this was topped off by bright ass orange hair, a black fedora and a cigar smoking from his lips. </p><p>The blonde teen grimaced as she recognized the face. She was still deciding if Torchwick being here was a good or bad thing. Past experience with him had been mixed at the very least.</p><p>“Well well well, looks like you kids are up to some trouble.” The copper haired mongrel cooed the phase so fakely that customer services voices were put to shame. “Your mother was always so free range with you, whatever is an estranged father to do. So, why are you two stirring up trouble here of all places? You lost?” he asked Emerald and Mercury.</p><p>“Torchwick? What is even going on here?” Yang questioned, dumbfounded by the whole quick changeover in events. </p><p>This orange haired menace used to be their neighbor when Ruby and Yang were young. He had been a bully and when they moved they had heard he had gone and done some shady things. The fact that he was holding a gun with some henchmen….Yang was just overwhelmed. </p><p>First she thought she and Clover were going to die, now her childhood bully showed up out of nowhere with a fucking gun?! Now she had no idea what the hell was going on….Honestly this was too exhausting. She needed answers.</p><p>Torchwick’s eyebrows twitched and the man rolled his eyes, “Well if it isn’t the blonde cow?”</p><p>Yang’s eyebrow twitched at the nickname. She saw Mercury and Emerald wide eyed holding in some inappropriate laughter at the nickname. Typical Torchwick to pick at old wounds like rude nicknames.</p><p>“How’s little Red doin’? Is she here too?” he said with slight contempt before muttering less loudly but still clearly, “It would be my luck.”</p><p>Yang didn’t even dignify it with a response, she simply raised her middle finger up to him and spat, “Fuck you Torchwick.” No one missed the spitting laughter Mercury belted out at the gesture.</p><p>The orange haired man tutted back with a swing of his gun to his shoulder, “Jeez, you kids and your foul language. Blondie, I don’t give a crap if you are here or not. I have some business with the little thief and angsty monotone brat over there trying to mess up my delicate little balance of my terf.”</p><p>“Torchwick, of course you’d show up,” Emerald sarcastically commented with a slump of her shoulders and Mercury tensed and motioned forward, eyes on Torchwick fully. The atmosphere thickened with animosity. </p><p>Yang could almost choke on it. This however was her chance to get a better look around for an exit. She had had enough for today of almost dying and now that Roman was here any reason she wanted to fight was over run by the idea of how bad a situation she was in. </p><p>Roman Torchwick was bad news. If she got involved in gang shit she wasn’t going to make it out alive.</p><p>She felt a tap on her shoulder, it was light, but enough to gather her full attention subtly. She didn’t move much, a smart move to avoid any type of attention. She felt a soft grasp of her jacket from behind and a small sound of a step.</p><p>She didn’t need to be signaled twice as she slowly backed away.</p><p>-</p><p>“What’s the plan?” Yang’s whisper was a bit more frantic than Clover thought it would be, but he could understand why. She had faced death earlier and was just lucky that nothing happened.</p><p>Clover inhaled and whispered slowly in her ear as they slunk away far enough that he was finally comfortable to speak.</p><p>Clover didn’t quite know….this was far from what he was ready for, but with the appearance of the local crime lord Roman Torchwick and the obvious tension between the two parties of mutual enemies. There was a good chance that they could escape if they made quick work of it and didn’t get caught.</p><p>The only thing on his mind right now was getting Yang out of here safe.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Clover asked when he saw Yang shaking a bit. She huffed, her eyes closing before focusing on him again. “I’m fine right now. It would be better if we could get out of here. So what‘s the plan?”</p><p>Clover found it in him to smile at her sass. She sounded a bit like her uncle right now with his witty replies. </p><p>Clover grasped his police weapon and with a soft flick he extended it, keeping careful to keep it hidden behind Yang’s back. “Quick escape, you take your motorcycle and I take the car, if you get tailed, lose them. Meetup back at Qrow’s house once you do.”</p><p>He watched Yang crack her knuckles, her face lighting up at the mere mention of her motorcycle. A girl after his own heart it seemed because the thrilling idea of a high speed chase was Clover’s guilty pleasure. The brunette didn’t want that to get in the way of actually getting to the car. They had to be careful and quick about it. </p><p>So far, Yang was able to understand his cues so he wasn’t too worried.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>Yang stopped where she was which made the brunette pause in confusion.</p><p>“I don’t think I have enough gas,” she rasped, the panicked worry laden in her tone,</p><p>The brunette froze. Luckily, he was quick to think of a different plan. “Can you get to the mall?” he questioned and Yang almost nodded before she seemed to recognize that she was trying to be unnoticable. </p><p>“Yeah,” she commented steadfastly, certain in a way that instilled the detective with confidence. </p><p>“Leave it on one side of the mall parking lot where the food stalls set up often. Run through the mall to the otherside, the entrance by the nail artist, I will wait there for you to get into my car. Throw your keys into a plant near the entrance.”</p><p>He could physically feel the moment when she doubted him, but he rasped quickly, “I will have someone pick it up.”</p><p>He was glad as her muscles relaxed in her shoulders as she whispered back, “fine.”</p><p>He backed up slowly, the detective turning his head slowly too the side and eyes widening as light appeared from a low window. It was in the direction of their vehicles too. </p><p>How lucky.</p><p>Clover smiled and then asked, “how do you feel about jumping out the back window?” They both slid further backwards as the two sides fought with each other, Mercury and Torchwick getting up in each other’s faces while the gunman on Torchwick’s side blocked the view of Clover and Yang receding with their semi circle formation.</p><p>However, they were not missing an audience. Emerald pointed her guns nervously towards Clover and Yang. “Mercury, focus. Cinder’s counting on us to finish the job so pay attention!” she barked, her aim never leaving her stare down with the blonde bimbo in the bomber jacket. She was up to something and if they didn’t diffuse the situation and focus, they were going to fail their mission. </p><p>Cinder doesn’t deal well with failures.</p><p>If those 2 interrupted Tyrian before he was done with his job then all the waiting they had done so far would be for nothing. That wouldn’t slide with THAT woman.</p><p>“Cinder this, Cinder that. I’m busy right now, take care of it yourself,” he sassed back, not even bothering too glance at her. </p><p>It was clear to the brunette that their foe’s broken communication could lead to their excellent escape. They needed an opening, because too many guns were currently pointing their way on Salem’s side. Not just Emerald had her ammo out, but all the Grimm goonies they brought to ensure their success was far too many to be comfortable with evading.</p><p>“Typical, selfish prick,” the green haired girl muttered, rolling her eyes as she then looked over at the adult hunkering mysteriously behind the blonde teen. He was up to something. Emerald was sure of it.</p><p>“Show me your hands, “ she demanded impatiently. The anxiety of whatever he may have was driving her nuts.</p><p>Thus Clover’s plan went to work as he holstered his fishing pole in his jacket. </p><p>He sighed, leaving the next part up to drama skills. </p><p>“Look you’ve already got us cornered. I have nothing in my hands. There is no point in terrorizing her,” he pointedly looked towards Yang, “...any further. If you are gonna take one of us or well….kill us...then leave her out of this.”</p><p>Emerald raised an eyebrow, confusion written bluntly on her face.</p><p>“Do you think we are stupid enough to let either of you go when you’ve seen our faces?” she monotony cocked her guns and smiled lightly, “Look, it’s nothing personal I-”</p><p>“Just shut up and shoot them already, can’t you see they are stalling for time!” the grey haired teen scowled, looking away from Torchwick for a moment. His finger grazed Yang’s shoulder and tapped 3 times.</p><p>Emerald’s eyes narrowed and she turned to face Mercury with a scowl.</p><p>Two taps.</p><p>“Butt out of MY conversation, you’re the one trying to pick a fight with pumpkin head while I am trying to complete our mission for Cinder, who will have your head if you don’t start helping!”</p><p>“He started it by barging in. I am just making sure he doesn’t do something he regrets,” the angsty teen grumbled loudly with challenges practically dripping from his words. Then Emerald turned to argue further, the Grimm goons turning to real drama. </p><p>He tapped once and rasped, “Now!” </p><p>They both turned and booked it to the window, Clover flicked out his fishing pole and with precision he hooked a bar holding display tires in place. </p><p>He flicked his wrist and the sound of a click accompanied by yelps of surprise.</p><p>Clover flicked his lucky pin and heard 2 gunshots as he followed Yang out the window followed by the start of a motorcycle. The brunette nodded subtly to her who nodded back, flicking her sunglasses down and starting up her motorcycle, peeling gently out of the parking lot. The sounds of bumbling goons accompanied the squeak of Clover’s ass sliding over the front of his tall car to get inside faster.</p><p>He twisted the key, not even waiting a beat for the car to heat up before he gunned it in reverse.</p><p>He drove through alleys and on roads not many travelled on so he could speed. His heart was racing when he finally looked since he started. No one was there.</p><p>He breathed slowly, slowing down and calling the closest Ace Op….which happened to be Hare who lived the closest and often was quick as a driver.</p><p>“Hare, are you able to do something for me?”</p><p>-</p><p>Yang pulled up behind the trashcan of a bookstore connected to the mall. Her heart hammering and her panic quickening. Her hands were shaking and her heard was alarmingly light on her shoulders. She licked her lips nervously, grabbing her phone.</p><p>She called Ruby….no answer.</p><p>She called her dad….2 rings before he picked up. </p><p>She was breathless as she got off her bike and pocketed the keys.</p><p>“Dad!” Her lungs were full in her chest and she found herself breathless.</p><p>“Yang! Are you doing all right?” He sounded breathy as well and the blonde girl’s stomach dropped. She looked up and entered through the back door of the book store, looking for cars full of goons and saw one car from the parking lot roaming on the big road. Her nerves were shooting off warnings.</p><p>“Yang? Are you okay?”</p><p>She opened the back door to see a surprised worker, she muted her phone for a moment and spoke quickly. “I am being chased by some scary guys, I parked my motorcycle by your trashcan. I called the Atlas police and someone should be here to pick it up for me, can you watch it until then please!” </p><p>The worker was coincidentally female and her face morphed into one of understanding. “I’ll make sure my boss knows, are you gonna be okay? Do you need to stay back here for a while till they go away?”</p><p>She shook her head and quickly scooted past her saying, “My uncle is picking me up to make sure I get home okay, I’ll be alright, but thanks.”</p><p>She unmuted the call and put the phone to her ear. She worried her lip as she answered, “Yeah, me and Clover ran into some major trouble but I think we’ve escaped.”</p><p>He could hear her dad’s voice pitch up in a screech, “Escape? From what?”</p><p>She walked out of one store and into another, her head on a swivel. Her eyes peeled for those stupid Grimm hats or just a set of unnatural teenage hair. Her heart was racing as she saw Mercury, his angry posture obvious from here, she quickly dove into a female clothing store and hid behind the clearance aisle. She needed a disguise or something.</p><p>🐉</p><p>Tai Xiao Long was far from worried about his oldest...or rather her was far BEYOND worried.</p><p>So fucking terrified would be a more suitable translation to what his mental state was currently. </p><p>So terrified in fact that as he held Ruby’s cold little hand...all he could see was Summer. Bitter about how he would never physically see his beloved one last time, her body lost on her mission with no hopes of recovery. His hand shook as he held Ruby closer with the permission of the doctor aboard the ambulance. </p><p>“She’s gonna be okay. We will check internally since from what the neighbors saw she was knocked out for sometime, but her vitals suggest an upward trend,” the paramedic said softly with a gentle hand on the blonde man’s shoulder. Tai’s vision blurred as he teared up in relief, just hoping every word was true. He put his head on his sweet little ball of energy, who now lay cold. </p><p>It could have been so much worse, gods he knew that truthfully. Gods forbid the girls had stayed with him instead of their uncle. What if he had never made up with Qrow and had the girls at home, stubbornly thinking they would be fine alone for 3 hours.</p><p>He visibly trembled at the thought, the responsibility heavy on him, the hypothetical was earth shattering.</p><p>He looked over to Qrow. How his old teammate and ex brother-in-law was bruised and beaten, bloody from the fight. Wounded from the tussle and more so than his own daughter.</p><p>It was so apparent in a physical way that Qrow’s love ran more deep and subtle than anyone would ever know. He bet those other kids only survived because Qrow fought viciously. He had seen it once himself, something that he had forgotten long ago that Raven had said.</p><p>
  <i> “Do not mock a Branwen's name if you know what’s good for you,” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tai, back when he was sort of an idiot, thought Raven was putting up a tough front, acting all hardcore and metal.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The next day when they were completing a mission, the blonde remembering some guy settling next to Qrow laughing at him. It was something about his drink or that he was a thief. He said nothing, just chugging some beer and blowing off the comment as he normally would. Then they said something VERY stupid.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Something like, “...Branwen’s were living the good life and did no work. Lazy son of a bitches who were cowards.” </i>
</p><p>...Let’s just say that Summer and Tai both had to pull their respective crew members back from breaking a 14th bone and stabbing his second eye. Last Tai heard of him, the drunk idiot had multiple bones that were so shattered that they would never reform. </p><p>To this day, he hadn’t seen Qrow more fierce. </p><p>He definitely had a nagging thought that if Qrow was this fucked up, that the other was far worse off.</p><p>He slowly reached across the table to touch the black haired man’s hand, the bumpy ride however made his hand fall onto Qrow’s heart. The slow rhythmic beating and expanding of his lungs were almost too much for Tai. He had known Qrow for years and this very sight was devastating. </p><p>He bit his lip.</p><p>“What about him?” </p><p>The paramedic shook his head, “Honestly, I am not sure. He doesn’t seem to be dramatically getting worse, but he had lost a bit of blood when we found him plus it doesn’t look ordinary. The hospital tests can tell us more, we will do all we can to make sure you and your family are okay.”</p><p>Numbness encroached on Tai’s fingers and he just cried. The ‘What ifs’ too much to handle alone.</p><p>He wished Summer or Raven were here, but deep down he knew the truth. </p><p>Summer was dead and Raven genuinely would not be sufficient support. The only one was always Qrow, now he had to face it all by himself. He would do it….for Qrow and for himself. He had abused Qrow’s deeper connected love for the girls and Qrow always gave.</p><p>He gave the girls a place to go when Tai was melting down, he gave the girls food, fun experiences at his own money expense even when his wallet was tight, he put up with Tai’s stupid messy word vomit and abuse, had the kids over even when he was grieving his lost lover, Tai only took from Qrow and Qrow always gave for the kids. </p><p>Maybe even gave so much for a Tai only Qrow himself remembered and Tai himself forgot.</p><p>If Qrow survived this, Tai was never going to take anything from Qrow again without permission and without money for the kids. He was not going to let Qrow feel like he ever had to take the kids. He didn’t want Qrow to ever feel like he wasn’t worthy of seeing the kids. They were as much his as they were Tai’s. They shared parenting and as he looked at Ruby and Yang, he deep down knew that he shouldn’t take all the credit for raising them.</p><p>He sat back down, just hoping and praying that they would all survive this.</p><p>💛</p><p>Yang paused as she walked towards the dressing room with an outfit.</p><p>Wide eyes met in the hallway.</p><p>It was Blake...with an outfit next to a woman that looked just like her. Yang recognized her as Blake's mother from all the photos her girlfriend would show her.</p><p><b> “Yang?” </b> breathless high voiced question entered the air. The blonde girl’s legs shook, she was about to cry. She wanted to ask so many questions, she wanted to be enraged and punch a wall and shout when she finally saw her schoolmate.</p><p>She could physically do none of it. She was shocked. Too shocked to speak. </p><p>Blake however showed much more advancement in processing their sudden encounter. “Yang,” she started and the taller girl couldn't stop getting sucked into those dark eyes that enchanted her the first time. She breathed in deeply and tried to not to care about Blake’s next words. Goddammit she really did try.</p><p>Her heart wasn’t in it.</p><p>But then Blake did that thing where she grasped her wrist wordlessly, her eyes conveying more than verbally her lips could form. All the ‘we will talk later’, ‘I am sorry’, and ‘please don’t hate me’ phrases remixed in those mixed colored orbs. Yang bit at her lip, just overwhelmed and irritated because this wasn’t the time.</p><p>“I’ve got to go right now.”</p><p>She dipped into a changing room and locked it behind her. She bit her lip and stared at the mirror, she chucked off her clothing angrily and put on her new clothes. She opened the door, fearful that Blake would be standing there, but she wasn’t. Even then she had mixed feelings about that too….</p><p>She smacked her face, she had to focus on not fucking dying right now or being found period. </p><p>Her new stealth outfit was a dress, something she would never normally wear. The color a light pink with black leggings, a winter jacket with fur and a baseball cap. She decided to quickly braid her hair. It took a minute or 2 since she totally forgot how to braid properly. She then tried a stupid trick that Jaune taught them for Halloween. That cosplay people wrap their own braid around their head to fit their big hair underneath small wigs and hats. Yang was able to achieve the weird look she wanted.</p><p>Yang sighed and took her first steps outside the door trying to look natural. Confident even. Maybe she should join up with some group of teenage girls to escape suspicion further? </p><p>Say some creepy rich dude was after her because she rejected him at a bar last night?</p><p>She strut uncomfortably towards the entrance that Clover would pick her up at. If anyone got in her way she would start running. She was close enough to exiting. </p><p>Any moment….She just hoped Clover was there to pick her up and that everyone was safe.</p><p>⚙️</p><p>Leaving home...a wistful concept, a little more difficult in practice Oscar learned as he glanced back at his Aunt’s Farm. The way the snow rolled brightly in the early morning blue, something about the sight left him sour and bitter. That he was going to leave it all for a man he had never met, he clutched the book in his hands again. His shoulders shaking as he headed off, already determined to see this through to the end. If there was one thing he was certain of, he had to do this or he would regret this for the rest of his life.</p><p>🌺🐉</p><p><b> “You are doing WHAT?” </b> a slurred voice seared upward into a higher accusatory tone. Something Tai hadn’t seen in Qrow for a long time, he sounded like he was gonna panic. </p><p>The nurse just sighed, obviously an everyday thing for her to deal with people of all types. She was probably exhausted. She still was polite, “Sir,” albeit her words were a bit strained from stress, “we have to pump your stomach to get the poison out and frankly, we have to do this process quickly. We also have to stitch up your wound as soon as possible. So I have 3 options, ne, you leave and to be honest, you won’t make it till morning light. Also we are under a moral obligation to try and extend your life at all cost. Second, would be us giving you some powerful pain meds so you will be relaxed during the process, or we do it without anestethics and try to make you vomit with only a hope that it gets out of your body. When we pump your stomach we will also do blood tests to see if it is clear. As a precaution, pumping your stomach is the safest way to eliminate any possibility of it being ingested in any way.”</p><p>Tai shook his head, “there was poison in the blood, why would you pump his stomach? He didn’t ingest any poison.”</p><p>The brunette woman sighed, “Look, as much as i want to trust you, protocol says that your past hospital visits are related to alcohol poisoning with similar symptoms. So, just to be safe, we also will be pumping your stomach.” </p><p>Tai’s blood ran cold at the mention of the past hospital visits.</p><p>He….</p><p>He didn’t know any of that.</p><p>He looked over at Qrow and wanted to be angry, angry that he hadn’t told him so important. Then he backtracked before words left him, he bit his lip knowing, clutching at his own knuckles.</p><p>Of course he didn’t.</p><p>“Sure, just get it over with, I'll take the happy drugs and all that. Just hurry it up,” he grunted and held his stomach. Tai walked over to Qrow , checking his face over concerned. The blonde’s eyes went wide at the thick sheen of sweat happening across his body.</p><p>Wow, Tai could remember how he looked like this when he was sick once with the stomach flu. He watched helplessly as pale hands, shaky but harshly pushed against Qrow’s stomach. The olive skinned man’s worry reared, not just for his daughter but more for Qrow who was dealing with the worst of it.</p><p>“Hehe,” Qrow laughed slowly then groaned, pressing against his wound. Tai’s hand flinched. Then he made a fist. It hurt to just watch.</p><p>“Tai,” Qrow rasped, “I’m fine. Go see Ruby and the kids.”</p><p>The blonde’s hands wrenched themselves into his hair as he stressed watching the nurse start to hook Qrow up. He could see how wide the dark haired man’s eyes widened at the sight of a needle. It would be so easy to walk out, but mentally Tai knew he would wish he was here.</p><p>With ease, Tai grasped Qrow’s hand. Emotions filled his eyes as he tried to stop them.</p><p>“It’s okay to be scared Qrow,” he whispered and he watched as the dark haired male sneered in a scoffing manner despite how shitty he looked. </p><p>“Hand holding? What are we...kids?”</p><p>Tai laughed, “Wait, remember when you and Summer tried weed without me or Raven." As expected, Qrow was trying to focus on him instead of the needles coming his way.</p><p>Qrow’s breathe quickened when the nurse came with the knife, his constant loss of attention to their conversation allowed Tai to focus on the memories. He talked calmly like he did with Ruby and Yang when they were young. </p><p>Once all the shots and IVs were in place, Qrow’s condition began to slow. He started to slur as the sleepy happy drugs took him. Tai scratched at his scalp nervously as he slipped from the room, the nurse assuring him that they would keep him informed about Qrow’s condition and testing.</p><p>However, that did nothing to soothe Tai’s concern in the slightest. </p><p>Neither did the sound of Qrow coughing heavy behind him.</p><p>🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>Aryes: YESSSSSSS (I know, a lot of transitions in this chapter....should I start emoji coding them or something? like red flower for Qrow or yellow heart for Yang? </p><p><b> please feed me comments and likes and maybe them followssssss~~~ </b> (its okay if you don't though, thanks for reading!!!❤️)</p><p>I don't have much to say other than you didn't expect Oscar or Torchwick didchja? Mwhahahaha!</p><p>Well...I gotta go to work tomorrow so Imma be outta here....hope my chapter update made someone feel better... 😎</p><p>~Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28: Love Conquers Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Aryes: HOWDY, ITS BEEN A LITTLE BIT! Sorry for being away so long! To make up for it I have an especially chunky chapter today~! Hope that pleases you all a bit! It is a slow story, I like taking my time and building drama, I have been fucking scheming and sleep dreaming about how to keep up this good juicy plot! 😂 So I have been enjoying my time with all of this. As usual please read the warnings, also if you would like to read my 2/3 Fairgame Weekend stories I made....I warn you that the second one has feels. The first is alright and the 3rd one I have yet to make because....I started on it and I just need to start over❤️💚 My boys deserve better from me then what I started so I am restarting (I would have felt all sorts of sad putting out content taht I believed to be unfinished in my books so i am working on writing them better!~) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyway,  they are Teen rated since I want the first smut scene of Fair Game to happen in this story!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My Fairgame short one shot fics👇🏻</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A truth filled confession: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780506</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Special: (warning: Pre and Post episode 12 mentions, angst): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803261</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Yep, hope you check them out~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings: Cursing, mentions of being chased and missing children, panic, being mauled by wolves, giving up on living, mentions of neglect/parent abuse, etc...basically we are just gonna have a normal chapter with a Qrow flashback tbh.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please enjoy big chapter~!💕</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>Chapter 28: Love Transcends Fear</p><p>Breathing became heavy on her chest as she walked composed to the exit. Wearing high heels was not something she did often, especially when she was nervous. Yang stared hungrily at the exit, her mind swirling, the fur coat and cap she was disguised in made her sweat. She was hot above her hips and below it she was freezing in the leggings and dress. </p><p>Why did girls even like these things in winter?</p><p>Why did Ruby and Weiss wear them? Especially Weiss since she lived in freaking Atlas where it was always cold. </p><p>“Nice coat Blondie.”</p><p>Fu-</p><p>A kick came at her head and without thinking she blocked with her mechanical arm, the hit strong enough to crash her hard on the floor, her cap flying off easily. Her braided hair falling to her back was heavy on her head, she didn’t really like braids. </p><p>This disguise was a terrible idea.</p><p>Mercury in all his cocky glory strode up with a gang of Grimm behind him. The ones from earlier now prowled out of the store near the front. Whispering on ongoing shoppers became apparent when Yang got pushed to the ground. Concern growing with more people watching the disturbing civilian scene unfold into something more treacherous.</p><p>To them they saw a teenage girl in a dress knocked down by a teenage boy with bodyguards. </p><p>Yang didn’t blame them for not getting involved, she understood the fear. Which is why she avoided eye contact with anyone, best not to involve anyone in this. She could take them, all of them! She stood up and held up her dukes, ready to box the shit out of these MIB idiots.</p><p>“Kinda hard to disguise your knockers, but nice try. I’ll give you credit where credit is due. I was expecting you trying to pass off as worker, but-”</p><p>Hold up, the fuck did he just say? She paused in shock and processed what the hell he said for a moment.</p><p>“Woah Woah! Time out!” Yang yelled, making a sudden stop gesture. </p><p>Surprisingly, everyone on the opposing side seemed to listen, their advancements towards her froze.</p><p>She scratched her collar bone and just deadpan stared at Mercury. </p><p>“Are you telling me my BOOBS gave me away? Seriously? Stop staring at my tits you creep!” Yang shouted in awe of how easily the other said something like that. What a flippen bastard, staring at her chest enough to identify it? </p><p>That was way too freaky.</p><p>Enough talking to this idiot, Yang decided and picked off the stupid heels and threw them at two of the enemy horde, she heard a yelp from the crowd of suits and relished in it. She really wanted to punch him, right in the eyes so he would need some damn glasses, but she couldn't think like that anymore.</p><p>If they knew she was here, Clover wasn’t outside that door. There was no way they would notice his tall car with him in it. She had to go back for her Bumblebee. It was the only chance she had to escape. </p><p>With that thought she feinted the bastards, a simple step forward had them grounding themselves, before she turned on her heel 180 degrees.</p><p>She heard the grey haired boy curse stressfully as she ran fast. She could easily run a mile in less than 5 minutes, she doubted any of those goons could match her. </p><p>She couldn’t stop the bubbling laughter rumbling from her as one by one their footsteps faded. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” she heard Mercury shout, his clear footsteps gaining on hers which she guessed was a possibility. Too bad for him that he didn’t know where she was going.</p><p>She could hear him closing in, she knew she couldn’t have a second chance. </p><p>Yang steeled herself for an altercation, not minding the people around her as she stepped forward like normal except this time she repeated the 180 degree turn again. Shock crawled on Mercury’s face, he was closer than she expected which turned in her favor when she held out her arm and clotheslined him in the fucking neck. She could hear an audible gasp of frustration as he grimaced. </p><p>She didn’t stop running, not when people gasped at Mercury hitting the ground with a gut wrenching flop or when they surrounded him to ask if he was alright. She booked it straight for the bookstore she parked Bumblebee at. The girl from before was still at the counter and she instantly knew that Yang was in a hurry to go. She retrieved the keys and held them out.</p><p>“Good luck,” she said unknowingly and Yang thanked her, busting open the back door to let out a relieving sigh that her motorbike was still there in all her glory. She smirked, those bastards couldn’t stop her from helping her sister, not now or ever.</p><p>Now she needed to call her dad and get to a gas station.</p><p>She mounted her bike and started it up, patting her pockets.</p><p>A chill went down the blonde’s back as she found each pocket equally empty as the last.</p><p>Oh this was not good. </p><p>Especially since she hadn’t ever memorized any numbers. </p><p>She could basically hear her father and her fighting over whether she should memorize his number. She always said she would have her phone to remember it. The blonde audibly groaned low in her throat, absolutely in the throes of aggravation that her dad was right on the money. She must have lost it when Mercury kicked at her head, she remembered vaguely hearing a skidding noise then. </p><p>Almost dying took priority then, but now she was just irate. Yang knew if she stayed any longer she was going to be heard, a motorcycle engine wasn’t normal near Patch and Vale. She peeled out of the parking lot and hoped that those goons parked far enough away to not see where she was going. </p><p>Hell, she didn’t even know where she was going. Surprisingly everything else she had from the store was with her, but her braided hair was most likely looking frayed behind her. At the next stoplight she undid it, some passersby gave her a glance. A long haired teenager on a bike looking razzled in a skirt, freezing her damn ass in the cold was definitely a sight.</p><p>She flipped the guy off because she was in no mood to be stared at.</p><p>She went a few more blocks before she got gas. Luckily no goons were waiting for her this time….now she had to figure out where to go. She decided to go back to Qrow’s house first, but as she pulled in and saw police all over. She decided she would take her chances somewhere else. She paused and took a look down at a melted puddle and froze. </p><p>She grimaced at her look and decided to risk going into her uncle’s apartment in the back for a change of clothes. The way in was empty, the cops focused outside the apartment. Yang looked at a few places where there had been a scuffle, a single stair broken near the bottom and a dent in the side of the staircase. She walked quicker, realizing that at least one of her friends should be there. </p><p>Yang felt a chill in the air as an open door greeted her instead. She walked in and smelled burning. She rushed and saw the pot of mac and cheese burned. A deep sadness filled her by sight alone. No mac and cheese deserved this treatment.</p><p>Worry burned in her as she saw no signs of struggle in the apartment.</p><p>What the hell happened?</p><p>She searched around the house, scouring for phone numbers….nothing.</p><p>She even looked in the damn bathroom for medicine bottles…. But of course her uncle didn’t have anything consistent. She shut the medicine cabinet and once again stared at her reflection with realization.</p><p>Without warning she rushed out the door, shutting behind her uncle’s apartment and zooming down flights of stairs. She rushed out the back to an adjacent parking lot where Bumblebee was bathed in red and blue lights. Without another thought she started it up, finally putting on her helmet and zooming off.</p><p>-</p><p>The brunette stood in front of a tall blonde man. Both were rather silently observing the other. </p><p>Shame and fear ran through Clover.</p><p>Everything about the hospital, the smells of antibiotic and sterilization from head to toe was making his stomach sick. It made him antsy in all the ways that made him body strung like a guitar. Every second he was in between puking his guts out or running out to get any sort of normal air. </p><p>Anything to stop himself regressing to childlike feelings of utter sadness ripping through him like a saw. The white walls bounced the light harshly into his nauseated eyes. Which is why as he stood there in shame before Yang’s father, his fear for Yang’s safety conflicted with his own selfish thoughts towards the hospital. </p><p>Even Qrow’s health, while VERY important to Clover, could not compete with his lethargy toward being here.</p><p>“So what you are telling me is that there are some goons chasing after my daughter right now and you have no idea where she is?”</p><p>Clover ‘s face shriveled and his whole body tensed, shame awash over his features. He wasn’t fit to protect Qrow’s family, not when they all had been hurt or lost on his last day. He was so focused on Qrow that he forgot the mission, he had relaxed which was against protocol. He had let the General down. His breathing was heavy and was leaving a lump in his throat at the other's worry. </p><p>A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up quickly, afraid, but more afraid of upsetting Yang’s father. However he did not see anger or sadness, he saw determination. The other looked back to the operating doors before the blonde man sat him down.</p><p> The cheap seat sounded like stretched plastic beneath their asses, cold and reminiscent of the hours he could be waiting for his mother to wake for merely a moment of her time. It’s what made the fact that he lost Yang at the mall so disheartening. All the Grimm that chased them were in suits, the difference between those Grimm and the hoodies were related to status. The ones in suits were business, the moment they shot at his car was a clear signal that they weren’t playing games.</p><p>“Look, I am not happy about the situation, but I know it isn’t your fault. Kids are a storm and teenagers well, you’ve probably seen for yourself how stubborn mine are.” A small laugh came from the man, but a part of him was trembling. Clover clutched his hands into fists.</p><p>“She called me around 20 minutes ago. Said she was fine and that she was being careful. Between Ruby and Yang, Yang is my rambunctious fireball, but she’s got a good head on her. I have a feeling she’ll be okay, but I need to be the one who looks for her this time,” Tai stated firmly, his hand on Clover’s shoulder clutched tighter, a sad smile appearing. </p><p>“To be honest, I want to thank you for looking out for them and getting Yang out of that situation in the first place. She can get hot headed when it comes to her emotions and the fact that you got her to calm down means a lot to me.”</p><p>“I took her to the bike shop though, I put here in harm’s way.”</p><p>“No you didn’t. I know you were just doing it to show off to Qrow. You didn’t mean for this to happen, it already could have been worse than right now. Ruby and the kids are safe, Qrow has a great chance at full recovery, you are alright and my daughter is doing what she has to. I know Ruby and her friends will be fine if I leave, but…” Tai trailed off, his eyes once again facing the doors back to the surgery rooms.</p><p>Clover saw some worry flashing throw his features, the brunette had a shock when he recognized why.</p><p>
  <i> “It doesn’t matter how scary it was as a kid, that isn’t the excuse for me to not go. I just…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He paused and rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head, everyone could tell he was nervous. “ I don’t like the way they look at my file, it makes me feel uncomfortable. They like to judge me before I even say anything.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There was silence before Yang walked up to her uncle and hugged him with a knowing sigh, “Yeah, I know what that feels like, and you’re right. It sucks, but who cares what they think!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clover watched the taller man smile softly and snort a huffed breath, “Yeah I wish I could say that, but it is a little more scary when they are prescribing you things and see my track record with alcohol…”  </i>
</p><p>The detective now too looked to the doors in worry, “How was he going in?”</p><p>The teacher made a face and scratched at his beard absentmindedly, “Well...let’s just say they looked at his file and thought that adding stomach pumping was a sure way to make sure it wasn’t alcohol poisoning.”</p><p>“Ah so not too thrilled then,” the Ace Op commented slowly. Understanding on a deeper level showing obviously in his face when the blonde man sighed. </p><p>“Yeah, you could say that.” </p><p>The quiet between them was stretched before Clover realized he had yet to even give the man his name or anything. He reached into his belt for his business card and handed it to the man. </p><p>“Ah, seems I didn’t introduce myself properly yet-” he started but the other smiled softly with his hand up. “You’re the guy Qrow’s been talking to on that uh dating app right? My daughters told me about you a bit. You’re gosh it started with a ‘C’...gah give me a second I SWEAR I remember it!” The man made a frustrated searching facial expression that Clover dared not intervene. He curled an eyebrow, amused and gracious that the man could keep so calm while his eldest daughter was missing.</p><p>“Collin? Or wait is it Clarence?” The man piped up a bit unsurely, Clover laughed at the mere idea of his name being either of those. He remembered his mother never being a fan of regular names, like her own name, she always had a tendency to shine. He couldn’t stop the open mouthed smile from appearing.</p><p>“Well, you are right on the account of it starting with a ‘C’, but my name is Clover, Ebi Clover. It’s nice to finally meet the father of those two girls. They are quite charming and I can see where Ruby and Yang get their enthusiasm from,” the brunette shook the other man’s hand who seemingly shined from the compliment for his girls. A true father figure through and through it seemed. </p><p>“Thanks, I like to think I taught them well, but I can also see how they might be a handful to herd. The name is Tai Xiao Long, glad to finally meet you. Sorry I can’t stay longer and really get to meet you, but I have to start looking for her. I’ll start by the mall and check around the gas stations nearby since you said she was running low.”</p><p>Clover nodded in understanding, “Let me try her phone one more time since it has been a few minutes.”</p><p>He dialed the phone number Tai gave him and waited for an answer. One….two rings…..a click. Could it be her? It was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Yang? Yang?” He asked repeatedly before a somber woman started speaking who was definitely not Yang. The news was chilling all the same.</p><p>-</p><p>You know, memories could be an absolute bitch to relive.</p><p>He knew that in every last fiber of his bones. Though he had the drugs starting up in him, he could feel painfully numb. It was odd feeling, like something itching at his skull. His vision blurring even as panic surfaced through him. People in white surrounding him.</p><p>One of them looked like Oz, with some little black glasses and white hair. </p><p>It wasn’t him though, he was an old man and this man wasn’t close to being blind. At least Qrow hoped not if the guy was going to be the one helping him with the procedure.</p><p>The lights were so bright that he whited out, lost in memories of Oz and how they truly met one another. A bittersweet memory that haunted him as the day he started a terrible spiral.</p><p>It was the day he started falling for Ozpin.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow remembered the feeling of teeth encroaching upon skin, dog teeth that nipped and bit at him. His legs numb from running on foot from his own family, his highschool summer vacation was cut short.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everyone knew now. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>What was the point of even living if he could never be loved? He couldn’t answer as he screamed almost without a sound. The wolf like dogs ripping at his bag that he ran with and chomping at his flailing limbs that desperately hid his face. It was red and tear stained, blood just caked in his hair and against his hips from the wolves he had already fought during his run. He thought climbing a fence would save him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was wrong.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His bad luck struck and made the grip on his shoes slide against the wooden fence, they were slick with mud and blood. It was enough time for the wolves to drag him down. With that pull, he wondered why he tried to even struggle. Could he even outrun dogs? Didn’t Raven already hate him? His other friends like Tai and Summer….could he even call them friends? Tai actually hated him, but tolerated him because he had a thing for Raven.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And Summer…..she was nice to everyone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>If he disappeared….what difference would it make to anyone? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>No one would miss him. He couldn’t think of a single person or animal that minded his passing from the world. He was bad luck and a snarky gay man whose own pessimism drove people away in troves. Maybe he even wanted to die at this point….and what an unlucky way to go.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was perfect for someone like him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A dog bit into the meat of his shoulder and suddenly he was back in the moment, pain ripping through his body like lightning, a small cry leaving him. It sounded pitiful and would most likely be the last sound he made.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is anyone out there?” A man’s voice sounded close to the otherside of the fence. It was calm and collected unlike what one might expect when investigating a strange noise at night.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow’s eyes widened at the sound. That voice sounded familiar.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What's wrong?” A female voice now sounded and some discussion happened, the dogs stopped moving, ears perked and Qrow coughed now as he took breath in too fast. He wanted to say something, to warn them not to come closer. Yet his mouth found no energy to move as he simply observed it all in muted horror.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then the dogs ran, a sudden sound of a creaking of some sort of a door. He turned his body to where he heard the noise then choked in shock as the movement made it hard to even breathe.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What on Remanant’s face happened to you!” the female voice said disappointingly and then the sound of more sloshy footprints as well as something hitting him lightly. Qrow opened his eyes to see a blonde haired woman with glasses and another man whose face was harder to make out. His voice was calmer considering Qrow looked like a mauled victim probably.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow coughed again trying to get a full gulp of air and tried to sit up. The woman leaned down to help him, the guy not moving an inch. “Glynda, what’s happened? Is it a person?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow tried to speak again, this time a roughness equivalent of whiskey came from him, grating on his throat like a crystal on cement. “What happened….was a bunch of wolves decided to try and make a meal of me…..that’s what happened.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The man came closer now and Qrow felt like an idiot for not recognizing the voice earlier. The white haired man came forth, his walking stick smacking against the blonde woman’s shoe then he paused adjusting his glasses coming very close. His eyes near light even in the darkness. Holy fuck….he knew this kid.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was a senior at his academy. Qrow only remembered him because he made a huge speech the year that Qrow started, using his cane and his whole stature being mature. Didn’t he graduate a year ago? Qrow honestly didn’t know what to make of this.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You sound familiar, do we know each other?” the white haired man questioned as he lingered ever closer to the raven’s face, his eyes narrowing trying to discern any details he could. A shot of fear went through Qrow, his mouth widened in panic. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This guy….he was the son of Vale Academy’s Headmaster. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘I shouldn’t get involved with him,’ somewhere deep, the thought twisted at his heart. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hell, Qrow was even getting cold sweats….or maybe that was blood loss making that happen. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I should go,” he mumbled and tried to shake off the blonde woman’s arm, but her grip tightened so much he winced. He glared at her half aware, “Get yer hands off me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Like hell I will. You are hurt all over and bleeding profusely! If I let you go out like you are now then you will surely die or get arrested.” the woman retorted with a returned glare. “Master Ozpin, please allow me to drag this idiotic ingrate into your home and aid him before he gets himself killed.” The words were meant to guilt and her tone said it all, she was dressed like a business woman and now it made sense that the Headmaster would have an attendant for his half blind son.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Of course Glynda, you know where the first aid is.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As a 16 year old, the immediate beauty of a large manor like this was flippen insanity. Someone lived in such a house, empty and devoid of anything resembling warmth….until they walked in the library. The multiple books lined the walls of all colors, some of them so old that the labels were non existent.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was there that Qrow was laid up on the couch by the woman, a little roughly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ow, easy there. I might have been better off with the wolves.” His tone was less biting as he wheezed it out with a hurtful laugh. The woman’s blue eyes glared coldly at him as she simply stood taller with a huff. “Men,” she simply said in a wondrously exhausted tone and somehow that was hurtful more so than an actual response. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Trash didn’t deserve actual answers it seems. Despite that dismal thought he smiled to himself...he always imagined he would visit a rich house like this, but he didn’t imagine it being like this...that was for sure.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t mind it, she can be quite coarse at night and today has been a rather tiring day for us. I imagine she IS actually worried beneath it all or else she would have sent you to the hospital instead or called the police.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The voice startled Qrow slightly as the man from before settled in a chair juxtaposed the couch. The warm lighting and fireplace lit the man’s face. Qrow found himself a bit tonguetied to see the headmaster’s kid in close proximity.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So, I believe introductions ARE in order. My name is Ozpin,” Qrow already knew this, aware all too well how fucking awkward the situation was. He had been a class clown the last 2 years and avoided this guy like the plague for good fucking reason. Bes not to catch the eye, or rather, the ear of powerfully connected children. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He bit his lip as the man smiled and continued, “but I get the sneaking suspicion that you are aware of this fact.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The raven shuffled a bit in his seat before hissing out a reply quickly, “Yeah, you could say that.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There was silence except for the blonde woman shuffling through a cabinet.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Qrow stated matter of factly as he tried to lean back against his seat in pain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well that’s certainly the first time I have heard that response,” the white haired man chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, cane in hand. “But I can see that you are uncomfortable with giving your name out.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow sighed and tried to focus on anything but the pain. This Glynda chick was taking a long time to find things, hell he just wanted some aspirin or something for the pain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So,” he started and then stopped, not really knowing what to say, “Are you blind? Or like partially blind?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow bit at his lip and menatlly kicked himself for being so stupid. Qrow was ready to be kicked out after that statement, he really was. Of course his pain made him act like he had no sense in his head.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Blood loss was a real bitch.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To his surprise, the other smiled at his bluntness.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mostly blind, ah you must be wondering about all these books then.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow looked around and realized indeed that was something he hadn’t thought about.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Uh-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Raise your arms for me,” Glynda said, shocking the heck out of the injured teen. Qrow immediately tried to raise his arms but made a noise of pain, couldn’t move them up further than his. “I said raise them,” she seconded before Qrow narrowed his eyes and then rolled them. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Can’t you see I am trying here?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow swore the lady muttered the words ‘big baby’, the black haired man pouting at the nickname. Let’s see her lift her wounded arms up then after some wolves feast on them, he thought bitterly. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Young Master, could you please hold his arms up. He is in the middle of the couch.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow’s eyes widened as the white haired man started to stand. The black haired man found himself sweating bullets, “I am fine guys, a little uh mauling never hurt anybody. There’s no need fer yer p-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The white haired man had already settled on the couch and found his shoulder first, the touch was startling unlike the rough Glynda. Ozpin’s hands were gentle and seemingly softer than he expected. It was so startling that the realization caught him mid sentence. The hands sliding up to his arms and pushing them upward till they were straight, Qrow grunting as a shot of pain hit him for a moment then died when he realized how close the white haired man was. The other continued their earlier conversations as if he hadn’t just sat right next to him and was close to breathing in the same space.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“As I was saying,” the man stated calmly while Qrow’s hands grew colder, “You may be wondering why I have all these books if I am partially blind.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah,” Qrow mumbled, “Sure was.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Totally wasn’t thinking how fragile you look up close or anything or why I get entranced by the way you talk….oh no, nothing like that at all.’ Qrow thought numbly, wincing as the woman started to pour peroxide and ointment on the wound.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Please hold still or else I will have to do the process again to make sure I do it right,” she commented evenly, but disguised malice was in her voice. “Sadist,” he huffed and felt the other man shift closer, their legs brushing, those hands on his arms crawling to other parts.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The greatest distraction 16 year old Qrow witnessed as he was struck dumb, listening to the mature upper classman’s voice. It was like silk against his strung nerves. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I take great joy in escaping into books regardless of genre and although very few are in braille, I have Ms. Glynda read me a chapter before we part for the night. Which brings me to my next question, instead of financial recompensation for our help, would you be alright with repaying it by reading to me?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Reading to you?” Qrow questioned slowly, dubious of this entire situation a bit more. Everyone wants money...right….then again, this guy seemed to have an abundance. Was he just lonely or something? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ah!” Qrow barked, the smaller man startled at his outburst in pain. The damn woman had pulled too tight against his arm, “Watch it up there!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sorry, I am a bit out of practice it seems. Not every day you see someone to patch up,” she murmured monotony. He rolled his eyes at her statement. He bit his lip from saying anymore, after all, they were helping him out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The bandage around Qrow’s messed up mauled arms were tightened and somehow, Ozpin noticed the tenseness in the room without being able to see it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ah no offense meant for you Ms. Glynda, but I was thinking you deserve the night off, it would be a welcome change of pace for the both of us, wouldn’t you say?” The paler man coaxed and the tightened bandages became less strained as the woman agreed hesitantly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you think that is wise to dismiss me with a stranger in the house?” She questioned and the black haired man thought the same thing. This Ozpin guy was a blind man who despite his maturity was too trusting. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>With a glance around the room, the teenager’s thoughts kicked into overdrive as some instinctual things came to him. He was looking in corners for cameras, looking for electronics or jewels. There were valuables left and right, everything about this situation made Qrow’s skin crawl.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Glynda please,” the older man patronized, “I will be perfectly fine. Besides, he is injured, I am sure he would like some company to try and get his mind off the pain.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The woman finished the arm bandages and moved onto his head, Qrow staying stock still, a bit on edge by the silence of the room. He was so used to a ruckus that the quiet made him uneasy. It always had and always did. Glynda did a dang good job at patching people up, and that came from his own experience. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>After she was done, she bid her goodnight and gave Qrow a side eye before Ozpin dismissed her caution with a simple smile. The atmosphere changed from tense to awkward as she left.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Quite the tenacious one she is,” the blind man breathed out softly beside Qrow and the raven huffed a breath, “You’re telling me. I swear she was planning to pull those bandages so tight that she wanted to strangle me.” The other man chuckled, the sound was enough to catch Qrow’s attention to how gentle his eyes looked, and how he made Qrow feel all fuzzy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He had thought it was blood loss, but now that it was clotting….he wasn’t so sure that was the reason. There was something in the way he spoke, how he was confident and how his eyes were firm. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“May I see them,” Ozpin asked, the man putting out his hands for the black haired man to allow him to feel the bindings. Qrow lowered his hands, stopping himself from making a joke about sight, because he wasn’t completely a dick. The touch was quickly making him feel warm. It was new to him, to feel someone so close at 16. The fingernails trailing and gentle padding of his fingers were curious, curling and pressing where they pleased.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Glynda is quite adept at this it seems, perhaps she should go to medical school. I think she would accel if she does such remarkable work as a rookie.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow snuffed out a wretched little coughing laugh, “I admit it’s a pretty good wrap, but I don’t think they allow death threats to patients.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The other genuinely seemed amused by his statement, “Well, I would have to agree that she would have much to learn with patient care, but her work is commendable.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow bit his lip, stopping himself from tensing or flinching, but he was constantly shifting his legs to focus on something other than how the hands felt on him. He could practically hear his sister and father shouting at him to not so casually let people touch him. That doing that was just a one way ticket to get him killed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He looked at the shag carpet as guilt hit him. Was his bad luck transmittable? Dear gods, he hoped not. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So since I cannot ask for your name, what should I call you?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow blinked suddenly at the question, not quite expecting it. It blindsided him, should he give him his name but say it was a nickname? No, it might jog his memory, his eyes were scrabbling around the room until he spotted his scratched bag by the couch of all the things he tried to run off with. A familiar pad of paper sticking out, one filled with writing and prompts.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You can call me Grimm,” he admitted aloud, one of his stupid childhood pen names that made him blush. He was thankful again that Ozpin couldn’t see him. It definitely made him feel more relaxed that he could be honest in his facial expressions at least.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Grimm? Like that gang?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ah, no, not like the gang. I mean like the Grimm Reaper!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I see, why not Reaper? To avoid the confusion, I would prefer Reaper over the word Grimm.” Qrow’s face soured because that sounded stupid too….just better to use something else.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Actually let’s go with Qrow,” he said aloud, huffing at the fact that he used his real name. Now he just sounded like a nerd who wanted a cool username. He looked back at the man to see him pondering in thought before he smiled gently. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I believe that will suffice then Qrow. So about that book reading offer, do you have a genre you particularly enjoy?” the white haired man gestured towards Qrow’s direction, it seemed natural till his hand hit the back of the couch and with lightning speed Ozpin retracted his hand like it was on fire. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>On some level, Qrow could understand feeling alone in the dark, except Ozpin’s dark was very literal while his was not so physical as mental. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The black haired teen was wandering, wading through these impatient feelings that he didn’t know how to quench or even understand. It had been so long since he had been anything other than numb...but when he had kissed the man, the one visiting camp reunited with the community. It was only hours ago, but every touch was breathtakingly confusing and when they kissed after chuckling with some stolen beer. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was like everything in Qrow was clear, but it was so brief that he couldn’t see anything...he was just enraptured and blinded by that light.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But it ended when his own father caught them, the boy sent to seek punishment from his parents. Qrow’s however would always be worse, because his father was mayor of Branwen’s and his children were always considered to be examples...whether they were good examples or bad.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everything in him was confused and moving so fast compared to his stagnant numb existence from before.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yet here he was, wading in an oasis of unknown territory. School had rules you could follow, but situations like this….it only made him more confused. Socially he didn’t know how to react to Ozpin and even though he couldn’t probably see Qrow well, Qrow could feel Ozpin’s undivided attention on him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was flattering and absolutely new.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t know, haven’t had much time to read books,” he lied through his teeth, he fucking loved books. Especially the long ones with pictures, anything to mentally take him away from his home life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ozpin’s seeing cane rapt against the ground before he stood up, “In that case,” he murmured more to himself than the raven haired man, the blind man slowly made his way to the thicker books.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His hand slowly touched each book, obviously enamoured with the textures and information the texture provided.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ah,” he whispered suddenly as he stopped and moved backward to pick up a leather and gold embossed book within the shelves. He sauntered casually back and took a seat in the chair next to Qrow, giving them both some space.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Personally, fantasy helps minds in need of distractions and the like. That one I have a personal love for. Would you mind reading it to me?” he asked with a smirk, knowing full well that Qrow really didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Obviously the man was a sadist and enjoying asking rhetorical questions.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The raven let out a noise and muttered, “smug bastard,” before taking the book and reading the title. “So,” the taller man started, “Why do you want me to read it if you already know the story?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The fire crackled loudly as the other settled into his chair, an air of calmness wafting in the air. A pleasing aesthetic that the other had not been aware of till now. He never realized how tense he was till he finally had a chance to relax.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Since my vision isn’t as vivid as others, which I assume is apparent, I found that a different storyteller often brings a new version to the story. Humans are naturally creatures who involve emotions into our speech patterns, ones that are often unique. So when I hear someone read something, even if it is a story I have heard thousands of times, everything is new in a way.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The other paused in thought, his head leaning thoughtfully.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The raven said nothing but processed all that the other spoke of. In some ways, he could relate to what the other said. Emotions came across in speech and that changed everything. He held the book in hand, caressing its worn cover in awe of the amount of wear and tear. He never pegged Mr. Headmaster’s son for the fantasy type, but he stood corrected it seemed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sorry if that seems hard to follow, I really was being truthful when I said that it had been a long day.” the other said softly, his head turning towards the fire. The ambience of tranquility extending.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll read,” he started, ‘But don't be surprised if I suck at it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The platinum blonde let out a prolonged sigh and responded with, “I have no expectations, so read as you feel comfortable . I do warn you that I may fall asleep, if I do, feel free to sleep on the couch if you want. Spare blankets are behind the couch.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow flushed a bit at the kindness he utterly did not deserve.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He started to read, It was called ‘The Girl In The Tower’. About a knight who rescues a princess from a tower and fights side by side with her, only to fall in love, fall ill and die. The whole story became about this woman trying to defy the gods, an adventure story of epic proportions. Pretty decent set up, but the characters were a bit blah.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow himself got sucked in, every once in a while he looked up to check if the other was asleep as he read.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Every time he was baffled at how the other was enjoying himself so openly, a thoughtful smile gracing his lips. It looked soft on him, made him charming to stare at. Something that was counterproductive to Qrow’s objective. He got to chapter 7, pausing for a breather, before the other said something that had him pausing, “Has anyone ever told you that you have a wonderful voice?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow froze, his nerves suddenly alight. He was joking right?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He must have heard him wrong, “Sorry what did you say?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I said you have a wonderful voice. I’ve heard quite a lot of voices reading this story, but yours, it seems interesting and genuinely like you have a passion for storytelling,” the other complimented but Qrow quickly brushed it off, dismissing it as a forced compliment.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It seems the simple ignorance of the compliment didn’t sit well for the older one, who revisited the comment again as they reached chapter 8. Probably taking advantage of Qrow’s dry throat as an invitation to speak freely.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I think now would be a good time to end our little reading session,” he simply commented, the shorter’s body relaxing backward in his chair. Qrow looked over and sighed, agreeing but not without his curiosity piquing at the direction the book was heading. He stared at it for a moment, a little longingly. It was easy to forget the shitty reality when reading a good book and Ozpin had been right about the book distracting from the pain. He bit his lip as thoughts of home resurfaced. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why was he doomed to be so alone? Was it because he liked men or his bad luck...he couldn’t quite decide.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Funny how little he missed home itself, but rather he missed knowing where he would sleep. The feast of living on his own was stronger than any attachment to the Branwen Tribe.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It wasn’t as surprising really, but it still was bittersweet in a poetic way.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey Ozpin,” he started, clearing his throat noisily as it was very overused. The other slightly motioned his head towards Qrow, “yes?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow clutched his hands into fists. His face feeling a bit hot.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You know who I am don’t you?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A crackle from the fire was the only answer before the other made a little huffing noise, “I have a guess, but from the way you are acting, it seems closer to the truth.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Vague, too vague for the raven haired man to feel comfortable in. It actually enraged him a bit, he stood up and just rolled his emotions over.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You might misunderstand whatI mean if I don’t day this clearly, but I beg you to listen before you run away.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m not running away!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Then where are you going,” the other challenged.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“To the bathroom to get a drink.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And by drink,” the shorter man narrowed eyes, “you mean sneak out the window without telling me you're leaving?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The red eyed man looked to the floor as shame flooded him as well as frustration. He didn’t know what to do, but sitting here in this house he would never own with a man so fragile, he was afraid of what his bad luck could do.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So what, it’s not like it matters if I am here are not. Look, I am grateful you patched me up, but keeping me around isn’t a good idea.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why is that Qrow Branwen? Interesting to give your name out by the way, certainly helped jog my memory.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow slid his eyes to one side, lamenting how stupid he was to give his real name. Of course Ozpin knew his name….great. Qrow knew he was infamous in school, but he hoped it hadn’t made its way up, turns out he was wrong.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s complicated alright, but just trust me on this. I only bring trouble, not worth keeping around for-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I disagree,” the partially blind man piped up, emphasizing his words with a loud tap of his cane. The noise quieting the taller man’s words, Qrow a little intimidated by how the other influenced the atmosphere. The raven quieted, realizing that he didn’t control the room. Ozpin’s mere presence was overwhelming. Qrow found himself silent as the other stood up, not quite facing him at all, but rather towards the fire as it crackled. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>His silhouette however was something Qrow couldn’t look away from. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I find your company quite pleasant and to be honest, I have always had an interest in meeting you properly. Unfortunate to meet under these circumstances, but I would like to ask you to stay for a while.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This baffled him. Why would Ozpin be remotely interested in him? It didn’t really make sense to him at all. Mentally, he found himself doubting the other. “You are asking a stranger to stay in your house? I can’t tell if your supid or naive for asking that. You know what, I am not even going to bother. I am going to go,” he exhaled out a frustrated breath, everything in him just overwhelmed by everything happening.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Go where exactly?” the other questioned.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Away from here,” he exclaimed, starting his trudge towards the wide doors. His arms and body screaming in pain didn’t stop him. He just let his emotions get the best of him, a social anxiety screeching for him to leave this awkward conversation.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I would appreciate a new reading companion.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow stopped.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He clenched his fists, “So what? Just put out a Craigslist posting, it’s not my problem.”</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“And what if I wanted specifically your company.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You don’t want that,” he warned, grasping the door, before the sound of a sliding stick hit the floor. His seeing can moving back and forth as he walked towards Qrow. “And who are you to tell me what I want? I seem to recall stories of you from the academy, one from a miss Summer Rose in particular stood out to me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow stiffened as those piercing near whitened eyes came ever closer. The sight of them was nerve wracking, they pierced through him. He felt seen in a way he hadn’t quite experienced, a fluttery feeling from the attention caused his heart to race in his ears. Summer’s name left him immovable as the ex-student came within 6 feet of him then stopped suddenly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She talked about how you were tricked into wearing a girl’s uniform on the first day of classes. Apparently you wore it the whole day and confidently strutted through the halls, so I decided then that if I ever got to meet you in person that I would like to inquire into your character. Some say your last name is a heavy burden you must carry the same way as your predecessors while others claim your heritage is something you earn through actions that define you. I am wondering myself how you and I carry the names we are born with. I, the Academy president’s blind son and you, the child of infamous Branwen’s.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The well dressed man seemed to twiddle his thumbs on his stagnant cane. His eyes directly looked Qrow’s way. A small smile appeared on the others face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Perhaps we are two sides of the same coin. We both were born into a shadow that is doomed to loom over us our entire lives and yet you and I are different from those who cast them. It may be forward of me, but I have a feeling you showing up here was no mere coincidence, but rather destiny. So please, humor me for another day Mr. Branwen, I would appreciate the company and I am sure Glynda will be less….abrasive come morni-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Alright already, geez, you don’t have to beg. I’ll stay the night,” he cut in sharply.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then everything in his stomach started to flutter when Ozpin showed a simply quirk of his lips, a small little knowing smile before smarmily saying, “I had a feeling you’d come around.” Qrow’s jaw dropped open slightly, dumbfounded alone by how alluring that cheeky smile was. The amount of sass underneath those crinkles were enough to leave Qrow a little baited on his next breath. That image of a fragile goody two shoes know it all image was smashed to bits and pieces, replaced with all knowing little brat whose cheek was as eloquent as it came.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Holy shit, Qrow could pin point the exact moment where Ozpin nailed an arrow into his heart. This was the moment where he fell in love, a teenage crush which developed into a full fledged loving relationship. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This was the story of how Qrow Branwen and Ozpin Pines, but the ending was so heartbreaking that Qrow only wanted to relive this moment over and over again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He had been for so long that his mind refused to do as he wished.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Somehow his thoughts drifted to Clover’s face in the Jeep as he drove. How free the brunette looked with the sunlight and snow behind him, how his smile warmed him. Every little thing Clover said made Qrow feel bright like a sunrise and made him feel alive. That jawline that reflected the detective’s morals, the crinkle lines around his eyes depicting a life full of joy and vitality that infected Qrow whenever the other so much as laughed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>How was he supposed to know what love felt like if it wasn’t like this? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Was love supposed to make him feel so special that he wanted to cry with Clover or was it supposed to be a place of belonging like it was with Ozpin, like a missing piece finding home in his heart? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Was it neither of those things? Were either of those love or just him using them both to fill a void he didn’t want to face alone? </i>
</p><p><i></i> </p><p>Qrow didn’t have the answer but as he finally opened his eyes painfully to a brightened light and a nurse at his bedside, his thoughts only brewed in his mind. Like coffee, his mind was dark and bitter, full of doubt and constant issues of self esteem. </p><p>Thoughts about Clover were like creamers, lightening his mind and the girls were like his sugar that sweetened every thought till it was a sugar filled drink and no longer just one thing.</p><p>Clover had been honest with him since the start with what he was wanting from Qrow and had been patient. The Ace Op had let the webcomic artist take his time in their relationship, building trust rather than just strictly dating. </p><p>It was time that Qrow himself was a little more honest.</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>Aryes: Yep, that's how Ozpin and Qrow fell in love. I wanted to slip that in there so you understand a bit why Qrow's having it rough. The boy doesn't know what love felt like or if he ever did....he havin' a little crisis.😭👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻 Poor baby🌺 Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as usual, comments help me survive as well as kudos and subscribing to follow this story💕 Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29: Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> HAHAHA! YOU BITCHES THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>GUESS AGAIN😂👏🏻</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I am back and want to say I am sorry for being real late...I have 4 words for you.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seasonal</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emotional</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Retail</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HELL!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I work in retail in America and around the colder seasons, retail workers get worked HARD! PLUS, I have been rewriting this chapter so many times and been unsatisfied with my level of writing, I don't want to put out something that I don't at least have a little confidence in. Also, I now have Grammarly, which means, no more stupid spelling mistakes anymore👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻 YAY! Those can be real mood killers so I am glad I can address them. I missed you guys so much and I hope I don't hit writer's block for awhile! Hopefully, within the next 2 weeks, I can put out a new chapter!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I am not giving up on this story and appreciate all of you who aren't either, it is appreciated🥰 EVEN WITH RWBY CHAPTER 8 EMOTIONALLY HURTING MY SOUL!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings: Bad picture day flashbacks, cursing, drunkness, evil homework, etc...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Have fun and enjoy!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Aryes </b>
</p><p>🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>
  <b> Chapter 28: Honesty Hurts </b>
</p><p>“Did everyone just forget that we are STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL!? WHY DO WE GET MORE HOMEWORK?” Nora shouted, her voice echoed throughout the hallways of the hospital, nurses flinching, one nurse almost poked out someone’s eye from the sound alone. </p><p>The red-haired girl crossed her arms after she dropped what looked to be several pounds of homework down onto Ren’s hospital bed. A visible wave of weight making Ren seem like he was surfing for only a second.  </p><p>When their teacher came in to drop off homework for the next week for them as soon as they woke up, let’s just say Nora wasn’t the only one very unhappy with the situation.</p><p>“Nora, shouting isn’t going to make homework go away,” Ren replied from beside her, almost wishing it could but the inevitability of doing the homework would make complaining about a waste of time.</p><p>“But Ren, they gave us homework BEFORE it's due. That’s like...the WORST PUNISHMENT EVER!” Nora growled, her eyes were so hot that she could almost burn the books in front of her. Ren felt like he was watching an animal in front of him. Honestly, maybe he was.</p><p>Needless to say, the black-haired teen was now wondering if Nora would actually rip up her books. As a booklover, he would be very against book violence, but as a student, he silently would observe in vicarious glee.</p><p>He was a bit complicated as a person.</p><p>“At least we are in this together.” </p><p>Both of them looked over at Jaune, the blonde laying back in the bed, his foot lifted and wrapped, looking at his own homework pile with a bit of concern.</p><p>“Besides,” Jaune piped up, “At least you can move. I broke both my rib and my ankle. By the way, Ren, do you by any chance see my stuffed rabbit anywhere, I think I dropped it!”</p><p>Nora rolled her eyes and walked over, picking up the stuffed animal on the floor with her single good hand. The orange-haired girl’s other arm in a sling from being thrown like a rag doll by that creep. She just hoped she would get another chance to pummel that asshole in the face with her fist!</p><p>“Thanks,” Jaune supplied sheepishly while the orange-haired girl looked at him crossly. Ren just point blankly stared in awe of obvious stupidity, “why did you think I could help when my toe and wrist are fractured?”</p><p> </p><p>The other shrugged before hissing at the movement, “Sorry,” he breathed out squeakily through pain, “force of habit.” He hugged his rib with a huff of pain. All of them though quieted when they heard footsteps approaching, pass, then eventually fade. </p><p>All of them sighed in relief.</p><p>Their eyes helplessly were drawn to each other in a mutual glance that said so much about what they had encountered.</p><p>“Is this how they’ve been feeling all week? Freaking out at every new noise, wondering if it’s uh...them,” Jaune finished lamely, nervously staring at the door, noticing his friends all looking away. </p><p>“How did they even sleep at night?” Nora whispered, leaning back against the plastic chair. Her eyes staring off near the doorway, only wishing for good news, but knowing deep down that this was becoming much bigger than any of them realized.</p><p>Ren blew his bangs up, obviously trying to get them out of the way without moving his arm, Nora noticed immediately, reaching up without thinking and letting out a pained noise. </p><p>“Are you okay,” Ren asked, and without hesitating the girl plastered on a smile and shrugged, dealing with the pain wordlessly before saying, “Me? Yeah, just forgot my arm was uh broken. I thought I could braid your hair, since it’s in your way, not because it looks bad, because your hair is gorgeous, gosh what i wouldn’t give for my hair to be that silky- and uh-”</p><p>“Nora,” Ren exclaimed and Nora’s lips closed promptly before responding, “Yes Ren?”</p><p>“You can’t braid.”</p><p>The blonde boy tried to stop himself from laughing as Nora glared in his direction and raised her unbroken fist promptly as an unspoken promise to kick his ass if he kept laughing. Jaune literally swallowed his laughter as Nora tried to recover from this blunder of hers.</p><p>It always surprised the blonde how Ren could be monotone and yet so funny. Girls loved that stuff. Jaune’s jokes never went over well….well except with Ruby and maybe Pyrrha...oh gods did he miss her. Every time he went to gym class, he always thought of Pyrrha, after all, that was how they first met.</p><p>Even when he was an idiot freshman who only cared about being popular, she was still so kind. The blonde wanted to hit his past self for being so obsessed with popularity. It was all so fake, but Pyrrha, was real from the start. </p><p>A hollow pit returned to him and he had to swallow down the pain in his throat a bit.</p><p>“Pyrrha could braid,” he recalled softly, a hush falling over the room quickly at his words. The room became quiet.</p><p>Palpably quiet.</p><p>So quiet you could hear the other patients and phone calls from other rooms loudly.</p><p>“We are going to find her,” the black-haired boy softly spoke, his hands in fists as he hissed in pain, Nora reached out with one hand to Ren. Then she looked over at Jaune, determination flaring in her eyes. “We are not giving up on her, and if I see that slimy bastard again I will rip off his arms and shove them-”</p><p>“Nora! We are in a hospital!” Jaune hushed quickly, alarm in his eyes as they all heard walking again. Then a knock on the door.</p><p>“How’s my baby brother doing?” a blonde woman in casual clothing kindly spoke, her hands full with a baby in one arm and flowers in the other. A black haired woman behind her held a large balloon and a bag full of groceries.</p><p>“Saphron and Terra?!” Jaune’s eyes went wide, partial shock and emotional turmoil from seeing his sister Saphron and her wife Terra for the first time in at least 2 years. The tiny baby in hands was new and Jaune didn’t even know where to start until Nora jumped up and ran to the baby. “AWEEE! HE IS SO LITTLE! I JUST WANT TO LOVE HIM!”</p><p>Ren once again silently apologized to the nurses for Nora being so loud.</p><p>“Is this a good time?” Terra asked struggling with a bag, Jaune just laughed and felt a weight leave their shoulders. The stress from before falling away as he invited them in to sit with them as the cold temperatures outside dropped.</p><p>-</p><p>“General Ironwood...I have a report to make.”</p><p>Clover leaned back in the hardened chair next to some old women in the waiting room. His eyes making out the valiant features of an angel with a fountain inside. He found himself enjoying Vale architecture more than Atlas structural aesthetics. How smooth and flowy it was, something about the image of the angel was easing him.</p><p>“I am afraid the general is at a meeting right now, but I will take your report,” the harsh static voice of Winter Schnee abrasively shocked the brunette’s ears, but nonetheless, this was going to look bad on his record.</p><p>He sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, unable to start a sentence properly before the words found him.</p><p>“There has been an attempt on Ruby Roses’ life today as well as me. It is clear that they have been watching us since I arrived for certain since they included trying to distract me into their plan. It was a man in his 30s, had black braided hair, wide eyes, and wore mainly black and white. I have more details on the matter but I wasn’t there personally and it’s-”</p><p>“Operative Ebi, is Ruby Rose safe?”</p><p>The tone was short and he quickly added, “yes, she was simply knocked out by what appears to be chloroform, but she is in the hospital under special protocols. The one involved with the attacker was Qrow Branwen, Jaune Arc, Ren Lie, and Nora Valkyrie. All of which is okay at the moment in the hospital, the teenagers have broken bones and a few bruises….Qrow on the other hand…” stopped for a moment, remembering as the teens recounted to him how serious they had heard Qrow’s injuries were. </p><p>He bit his lip, his whole body shaking as he realized how his mistake had cost him so much. He had cost Qrow so much because of him taking this job. He let his emotions guide him and this was the result. He should have told the truth to the general about his actual relationship with Qrow Branwen.</p><p>That slip in his professional mask came back to haunt him, he was only lucky in the fact that Qrow seemed to be doing alright so far.</p><p>Guilt ate at the Ace Operative Leader like a bullet. He had told Qrow he would protect his nieces, that he would be able to do so without question. How will Qrow look at him after this?</p><p>Clover honestly could not predict what would happen now….and that scared him more than anything else.</p><p>If somehow Qrow didn’t hate him after this, the brunette hoped the artist would allow him to make up for this failure in some way.</p><p>“Qrow Branwen suffered a severe cut to lower torso engaging the attacker, I am not sure exactly where, but I do know that the knife that cut him was poisoned. I am also aware that he will have several bruises and potential fractures when he heals from the poison….for now, the doctors are focusing on that. I have yet to talk to public officials about their information regarding witnesses and what they have to report from the scene, once I confirm Ruby Rose is awake as well as Qrow Branwen I will make my way-”</p><p>“Captain Ebi,” the cold tone snipped his sentence completely short, “you are assigned to guard Ruby Rose. WE will talk to witnesses and meet you at the hospital. I assume it is the one on the edge of Vale near Starbucks.”</p><p>“Yes,” the brunette confirmed and with little tact, Winter continued her strategy, “I will be sending the Ace Operatives to your location as well as survey the crime scene. Most likely we can assume that we need to put you and all who made contact with Salem’s crew into Witness Protection in an undocumented location until we can provide proper relocation. I have no doubt that Salem will be displeased with this failure and most likely,” the Schnee paused with a shuddering breath leaving her at the thought, “she will take it upon herself to make sure the job gets done by any means necessary.”</p><p>The words chilled the air around him, he bit his lip in worry. Winter was surely right on this account, Salem was, from what he had read and heard, impossible to catch. The reason for that was simple.</p><p>She didn’t like loose ends and Qrow, Clover, and all the teenagers who were attacked….</p><p>They had targets on their backs and none of them would be safe.</p><p>“I need you to stay with Ruby Rose, monitor the situation, and make sure that she recovers well enough to be relocated. As for Qrow Branwen…” she stated before a heavy sigh left her from the other side of the line, Clover also sighed. This situation was not particularly great in any way, seems his luck couldn’t break through the sheer force of a bad situation.</p><p>“Qrow is well enough to take care of himself. He has a history of particularly unsavory injuries in his past. He is well used to recovering from them, even if he is bedridden.” </p><p>Clover detected some amusement in her voice as if she has had some experience with dealing with Qrow. The brunette felt something fester in him, something he didn’t quite feel at ease with.</p><p>His eyes blew wide as he recognized the emotion right away, though he had not experienced it since he saw Qrow in the picture on his shelf. The one with him holding a white-haired man close with some recognizable people all around him.</p><p>Jealousy</p><p>That’s what this uncomfortable feeling surrounding him was. This unhappiness stemming from a deep need, the earnest curiosity to know Qrow Branwen from before. Where he could smile more freely in front of others. Clover hadn’t noticed how much of a third wheel he was in every conversation he had about the ebony-haired man.</p><p>“Regardless of this setback, please stay vigilant. We will send the Ace Ops in to help you gather the information you need. We will contact you with any news regarding relocation or witness protection. Thank you for the report and stay safe.”</p><p>Clover confirmed he would and he heard the line drop. Everything in his became erratic all at once before it settled. Panic being bottled by his natural calming nature. The Ace Op told himself it would be alright, that he would be able to move on from this blunder.</p><p>Unfortunately, no matter how good-natured one might naturally be, there are some feelings that don’t do well with being repressed. </p><p>-</p><p>Tai had gone to three gas stations near the mall, every single one left him with just as many questions as before. No one had seen or heard of Yang Xiaolong. </p><p>No motorbikes or Yang sightings...he checked his phone again. </p><p>No messages or calls.</p><p>His heart was slowly crumbling under his own worries as he stared a bit longer at his phone, just wanting something to happen. Anything at this point to distract him from the fact that he couldn’t find his fucking daughter anywhere.</p><p>He held up Yang’s phone, thanking everything in the universe that at least a shop clerk at the bookstore had seen her, but she had no idea where she went so it was not even a lead at all. Only a starting point that he already knew but had only confirmed. Security had picked up her phone instead of someone else. A concerned mother apparently apprehended it after many individuals chased after someone who very much sounded like his daughter.</p><p>He only wished he could have thanked the woman for at least keeping the phone away from the criminals. Tai understood how much bravery she had to do something that could put her in harm's way, as a father, he wished he could have thanked her personally.</p><p>He was all out of clues now and it scared him. </p><p>Just searching aimlessly at every gas station within 20 miles for clues as to where she went. He was running out of gas stations and with every dead end, Tai’s fear as a parent was becoming more realistic. </p><p>The blonde man clutched his steering wheel harshly, holding back tears. He wasn’t allowed to cry unless he found her….no matter HOW he found her.</p><p>The blonde man hated how he doubted every single breath he drew that any of this was real. He was lost in his head, so much so that he pressed the brake to avoid smashing into the car in front of him.</p><p>The large car behind him blared their horn, he could guess that his last stop was unappreciated. </p><p>The teacher didn’t blame them for being pissed off, but at the moment, he was just lost in his own head and the nervousness that came with all this emotion was making his legs tense up.</p><p>He bit his lip deeply and avoided that road rage that roared in him to react negatively. His nails etched into his skull when he pulled a hand through his hair. The music on the radio was the type of rock music that Yang would have appreciated. </p><p>Tai exhaled slowly, drumming his fingers back onto the wheel to try and calm himself. He had a few more places to check up on. He truly believed that his feisty daughter could tumble with the best of them, but so could Qrow, and look where he ended up.</p><p>In a hospital, probably fighting for his life.</p><p>Okay, so that thought didn’t help him either. Tai growled to try and force his negative mood into something closely resembling determined action.</p><p>He exhaled shakily, a small smile appearing as he realized how shit he was at trying to calm his nerves, if anything, all this thinking was making his brain just sink in his despairing ideas.</p><p>Another honk, another green light, and a few more locations to check upon. Every stop was beginning to make him lose hope, his nerves were catching up to him. He blasted music. He didn’t want to leave any room for his mind to think of the terrible ‘what ifs’.</p><p>The teacher walked into another gas station, his phone ringing before he even got up to the counter to ask about Yang’s whereabouts.</p><p>His heart swooping into his stomach. Was it Yang? Or Clover? Or someone with a ransom for his daughter?</p><p>The blonde’s fingers visibly trembled as he grabbed his iPhone.</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he read his ex-wife’s name, an angry chuff left him without a second thought. Of course, she calls when he is having a crisis about their daughter which he is handling by himself again!</p><p>All he could wonder is why Raven decided now would be a good time to call him for something. </p><p>The image of a devil appeared with the word ‘Raven’ above it. The tarot card kind of devil, the one with an artistic oldened style to it, his eyes lingering on the green call button bouncing around for him to answer. The teacher’s thumb wavered over, a decent part of him wanted to dismiss the call entirely. </p><p>Another part of Tai, the more practical part of him, recognized that while his ex-wife was completely disconnected from her own family, she, unlike Tai, had a huge circle of low lives and thugs at her beck and call everywhere across Vale and beyond.</p><p>If anyone could pinpoint where his daughter went, it would be Raven.</p><p>After all, it was no big secret that his eldest daughter Yang was drawn to the darker side of nightlife and had her own past record of aggressive behavior. If she was hiding out somewhere, she might choose someplace on the grittier side of town.</p><p>Most likely, a place where Raven would have more reach than Tai ever could.</p><p>Without any hesitation now, he swiped the answer button and held his phone to his ear. He made a face, waiting for the impatient and ever sarcastic voice of Raven Branwen. </p><p>Except he heard nothing of a sort.</p><p>The recognizable voice of his daughter instead filtered through, his narrowed eyes flying open as sweet utter relief flooded him in a shockwave. He could see the cashier watching him with concern, but a moment later the cashier was blurry. His nostrils flared as the warmth of his crying face broke him.</p><p>Brothers, he was crying, wasn’t he? Never had he felt relief like this, so powerful that it made his legs tremble like jelly. Usually, it was fear that did that, but the utter repreival from his dark swirling thoughts about Yang’s whereabouts was the holiest thing he had ever felt.</p><p>A big chunk of him knew deep down, that Summer’s place in his heart could never be filled. </p><p>Something had broken in him that day when Ozpin told him vaguely where Summer had gone to, but neither of them knew what had happened to her. All he knew is that she never came back and it crushed him as easily as an egg hitting the floor. </p><p>Lost and most likely dead.</p><p>The blonde didn’t remember much the year following her disappearance, only hollowness and in anguish constantly.</p><p>Even now, he had days that hit him harder than others. When he woke to a cold bed, all he could think about was how warm it used to be. Some days, all it took was a simple look at something of hers to send him into a dark place, other times it was the silence that filled Tai’s head with so many thoughts he wanted to scream and just slam the brakes on it all.</p><p>The idea of going through life without Yang though, his Sunny little dragon.</p><p>The mere thought of that was why Tai couldn’t sit still in that hospital. His whole body had been thrumming on dad adrenaline. It’s why he was out here looking, not only for him, but for everyone else who was in the hospital waiting for his eldest to come home.</p><p>If he lost Yang, Ruby, or even Qrow….the amount of despair he would feel would be immeasurable. He NEVER wanted to feel like that again, living in emotional turmoil and nothing else left in his brain to function. </p><p>Tai would never be the same.</p><p>“Dad? It’s me.”</p><p>He leaned against an empty wall, swiping at his tears and holding back sniffles. Thanking any deities in the universe that the voice on the phone was his daughter. He held back a nervous laugh, wondering if he should start praying more.</p><p>“Yang, are you-”</p><p>“I’m fine, I gave those guys the slip at the mall, but I didn’t know which hospital to go to so tell me where it is and I'll meet you there.”</p><p>“It’s the hospital near the old park I used to take you and Ruby to, you know, uh, the one-well it’s the one a block away from the bakery that Ruby loves-”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Umm..weird question but can you swing home and get me some clothes, I had to disguise myself at the mall and I NEED to have my clothes back…”</p><p>“A disguise?” he questioned, what the hell was she wearing? Didn’t the lady who returned the phone describe Yang as an adult instead of a teenager... His eyes widened and his dad switch just flipped on, Tai grabbed the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes, “Yang Xiaolong, I swear if you are showing an unhealthy amount of skin in this cold weather, I am gonna-”</p><p>“Seriously dad? I am in a skirt with tights, A SKIRT! I need some pants! I don’t know how Ruby, Nora, and Weiss wear these things, especially in winter! I can feel every gusty breeze! It’s terrible!”</p><p>He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly that his daughter needed pants, and also he could agree with this…..not because he had personal experience or anything….pfft….totally not.</p><p>Tai pushed down another embarrassing school memory which he had an inkling involved a copious amount of booze, Qrow’s antics, and an insidious amount of blackout from his night of drunken diva dancing. Needless to say….he agreed that skirts were not suited for winter.</p><p>But now there was some awkward silence as he realized that Yang had met her mother. They hadn’t seen each other for a year or so...how did Yang even find Raven.</p><p>Tai rolled his eyes, a rhetorical question, of course, it was probably Qrow or something blabbing about something involving Raven.</p><p>“So uh...you found your mom kiddo. Was her place all you imagined it to be?” He let out a little chuckle, a bit of a strain on his throat. Partially, because he knew what kind of circus Raven ran and it just happened to be very very rowdy. </p><p>The sarcasm came through clearly it seemed as Yang sassed back, “Oh yeah, the drunk guys downstairs make it a real joy to deal with.”</p><p>He heard some noise in the background and Yang seemed to talk to someone else in the room. </p><p>“Can you uh, get one of Ruby’s dresses too,” Yang asked, her voice exhausted and Tai didn’t even blink before asking, “What for?” He heard his daughter sigh and another little sound in the background, the noise sounding like a woman, but not Raven. It was familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>“I uh may have found Weiss at mom’s place, and apparently she was going to be up for ransom to her shitty rich dad, you know, that asshole with the mustache, you call Mr. Monopoly’s evil skinny twin? Funny thing is, the guards left some alcohol near her room, Weiss ended up getting super drunk on accident and started trashing the place so uh. They don’t want her here anymore-WEISS NOT MY SHOES! EW! GROSS! NO! THE BATHROOM IS BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU!”</p><p>Tai bit his lip hard. What the fuck? The blonde was almost more shocked that he wasn’t freaking out about this. Funny how fast teenage girls got into the weirdest situations. He just hoped Weiss’ father wouldn’t sue them in court, but then again, Tai was pretty sure the white-haired girl was 18. She legally was allowed to do what she wanted and the idea of letting her go back home to Jacque Schnee of all people didn’t sound appealing at all.  </p><p>His eyes shifted over to the food on the gas station shelves, thinking to himself that the kids at the hospital might be hungry. Not to mention the fact that he might have so many kids in his home. Brothers, did Qrow feed Harbinger before he was attacked? Did Tai even feed Zwei? Good thing he was swinging by the home to get an outfit or two for the girls. His mind wandered before Yang pulled him back in. </p><p>“Geez, I forgot how much trouble drunk girls are…-sigh- Dad, are you there still?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I am here, just thinking about some things.”</p><p>“Can you also bring me some other shoes….Weiss kinda got some throw up on mine?”</p><p>“Really? Yeah sure, please stay safe and warm on the way kiddo. I am so glad you are alright...I was really worried. And PLEASE find a way to strap her to your motorcycle. I don’t want Weiss to get hurt.” That last sentence was said with all his heart and he heard warmth from her as she spoke, “Yeah, yeah, next time you tell me I can’t live without my phone I want you to remember this moment.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Sure, once you start paying your phone bill, maybe I will.”</p><p>He heard his daughter snort a bit. </p><p>“I <i> CALL </i> that a deal.”</p><p>“Well if you don’t get back here real soon, your days will be <i> NUMBERED </i>.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? You are being real <i> CELL </i> -fish right now dad.”</p><p>“Well then, maybe I will <i> DIAL </i> it up a notch.”</p><p>“You might need to, it seems a bit <i> TONED </i> down for your antics.”</p><p>“You better get <i> MOBILE </i> real soon before it gets too dangerous.”</p><p>He heard someone infuriated by their pun exchange, Tai smiled, thanking everything in the world that he was able to have this moment.</p><p>“I gotta go dad, I’ll meet you there, please get me some pants and get one of Ruby’s bigger dresses. Bye Love ya!”</p><p>He barely got to say goodbye before his daughter predictably hung up on him. </p><p>She was so impatient….</p><p>Tai rolled his shoulder and just gently smiled to himself, contentedness seeping into the deepest parts of his mind. His grip on his phone was tight as he cried tears of joy and just left the gas station, leaving a very visibly confused cashier who went about his night wondering what middle-age crisis a grown man was facing to cry from a phone call.</p><p>🐉</p><p>Tai sat back in his car, just reveling in this weight of fear that had been lifted off his shoulders just knowing Yang was alright. He tried to recall what he needed to do and like a lighting shot through his brain he remembered he needed to let everyone know she was alright.</p><p>He called Clover’s number from his business card, the tone rang then he heard Clover, “Yes?”</p><p>“Hey Clover, it’s Tai….she’s alright, Yang found my ex-wife and called from her phone. She’s safe. She will be at the hospital soon with Weiss Schnee. I need to swing by at home and get some things for them. Any news on Ruby or Qrow?”</p><p>“No, but I called my superior. There are talks of relocation or Witness Protection for all involved in this incident. It would be the best course of action so that we can find out who did this without endangering any more lives, but….I just want to say, for what it is worth, I am glad she is alright.”</p><p>Tai frowned, noticing the sincerity and guilt creeping into him. The blonde wondered if he had made the brunette self-conscious about the whole incident. </p><p>“Frankly, there is no need to apologize. You did what you did to keep them all safe, and both my girls are still with me. If anything, I should thank you and Qrow the most, because without you two….I don’t think I would have been able to keep her safe.”</p><p>Tai let out a nervous chuckle, “I just hope this whole mess doesn’t put you off, you know, for uh Qrow’s sake.”</p><p>“Qrow? Oh, you mean-oh no! I just am glad things turned out alright, although I guess our Valentine’s date will have to wait.”</p><p>The blonde perked up easily as he started the car, despite his looks, Tai loved to gossip. Perhaps it was because he was a boring single dad of two, or maybe it was the fact that Qrow’s love life had been stagnant for so long, either way, Tai was very interested in getting back at Qrow after years of teasing comments about his relationships.</p><p>Tai smirked smugly and silently manifested that mischievous kid energy he had from his youth.</p><p>“Wow, he must really like you then, to invite you on a date for his birthday.” He heard an audible pause, he was right in thinking Qrow hadn’t told Clover that Valentine’s day was also Qrow’s birthday.</p><p>If there was one thing that made Qrow embarrassed, it was people celebrating his birthday. </p><p>Raven always said that the Branwen Tribe didn’t celebrate birthdays with gifts. Instead, you simply were forced to learn a new skill. So when team STRQ came to be, Raven and Qrow were unaware of how birthdays were celebrated. </p><p>Raven enjoyed it, a day to take loot and appreciation in full, whereas her twin, Qrow, seemed shyer about it. Always disliked being the center of attention in a room. Tai never knew exactly why but Raven had hinted at something that may have caused his aversion to attention. To this day though, Tai didn’t really know.</p><p>Qrow hated his birthday, which was funny because he would always enjoy other people’s birthdays. Being the center of attention by doing other things like giving big gifts or dancing, for some reason it didn’t bother him.</p><p>Tai smiled remembering how one time he told the waitress that it was Qrow’s birthday at a nice restaurant.</p><p>The look on Qrow’s face when a line of waiters and waitresses came out to sing real loudly, ‘happy birthday’ even when it was a day before his birthday...it was the funniest thing Tai had ever fucking seen. He wanted a picture of it, but it was so ingrained in his brain that sometimes when someone says the restaurant's name, he starts bursting into laughter.</p><p>“His birthday? On Valentine’s day?”</p><p>Tai giggled a little, hoping this would be the best setup to a joke ever, “Yeah, totally not joking on that one. He secretly loves being the center of attention-”</p><p>He wasn’t totally lying on that one.</p><p>“-I think he didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to feel pressured to do anything special for him-”</p><p>Probably true.</p><p>“-but if you want a suggestion, I would say he loves surprises that most.”</p><p>That was the biggest lie Tai had ever told. </p><p>Qrow probably still hated surprises as much as he did when they were younger. He remembered one time when Summer tried to surprise Qrow with his favorite meal, only for the meal to end up all over his school uniform right before pictures on picture day. </p><p>That was only one instance, but he knew there were more.</p><p>“Hmm,” the brunette murmured in thought and Tai was only feeling a tad guilty.</p><p>Since he and Qrow started making amends, he probably should be on his best behavior, buuut….this harmless little slip of misled information would hurt much right?</p><p>The blonde hoped it wouldn’t.</p><p>“Well, that changes some things, but thanks for letting me know. I will notify you when Yang and Weiss arrive. Please stay safe out there.”</p><p>Tai nodded then remembered that Clover couldn’t see that. </p><p>“Yeah uh thanks, appreciate it. See ya.”</p><p>Without much ceremony he hung up, watching with sudden chills as the snow started to fall from the sky, thicker snowflakes that would accumulate and freeze overnight. </p><p>“Come on man, seriously?” Tai groaned, watching as the roads started to get covered already. He knew Yang would be alright, but tomorrow he would have to be careful on the roads. Especially since he was going to-</p><p>Fuck </p><p>Oh FUCK</p><p>“NOOOOOO! I FORGOT!” he yelled mostly to himself, wanting to beat his head against the steering wheel. He forgot to call off work tomorrow and explain the situation. He had only told Professor Port and Oobleck to be on the lookout for his girls, but the situation has become a little more complex than just one or 2 faculty members doing a favor for him. </p><p>If Witness Protection was on the table then there was a chance he would have to stop working for a bit at the very least. He stopped at his house and shot the Headmaster a long text about the change in his life, hoping it would not be received too poorly. </p><p>He grabbed what he needed for Yang and Weiss, while also grabbing some pizza discount coupons for the kids. Tai figured that even Nora who had one arm incapacitated, could appreciate eating pizza easily from either hand.</p><p>Before he left to drive off to the hospital, a buzz and glance at his phone lit his smile wide.</p><p>
  <i> xxx-xxx-xxxx:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yang made it to the hospital, everyone is okay…. But is Weiss Schnee drunk?</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>
  <b> YESSS WE MADE IT! Yang officially is a safe gal! We have also reunited with Weiss!!! The adventure presses onward! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WHERE WILL OUR BOYS GO!? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WHAT WILL CLOVER PLAN FOR THEIR VALENTINES BIRTHDAY DATE? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WILL THEY EVER SAVE PYRRHA??! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>WILL NORA EVERR GET HER DAMN HOMEWORK DONE?!!😂</b>
</p><p>
  <b>....HONESTLY even I don't know yet since I haven't started writing. Since I have been gone for so long though, if anyone has any questions for me to answer about the story, myself or the characters in this AU, I would be happy to answer (well most of them, not the privacy-invading ones though😂) Thank you once again for following this story as well as your comments and kudossss, I eat them for inspirational breakfast!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you! Have a great day and until next time you heathens!🥰🙌🏻</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Aryes </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Married To Our Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> ARYES: Hello y'all, ITS TIME TO GET SOME WHOLESOME AND NOT SO WHOLESOME CONTENT! I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO GET TO THIS PART FOR MONTHSSSSS!!! BUT PLOT IS IMPORTANT TO MEEEEE!!! So I am very excited for this chapter to be posted tbh🥰🥰🥰🥰 Told you all I would bring some more content, I got past my writer's block!❤️ I missed you guys so much and your comments give me life! Also for those of you interested, I will be posting a Jaune x Tyrian fanfic at some point that will probably be a chunky boy (not as chunky as this of course, because this is a very big fanfic😂) but I will let you know if anyone wants to check it out at all when I get it started. It will be set in Volume 7 and diverge from cannon completely mwhahahaha! (I'm so evil)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter a lot🥰🥰🥰</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warning: mentions of child abuse and identity crisis, child abandonment (in a way), hospitals, pain med loopiness, fluffy boissss, Oscar is a bit sad, ex-boyfriend backstory, swearing, etc...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: I don't own shit fam.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope you enjoy and stay healthy!</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>Chapter 30: Married To Our Lies</p><p>
  <i> “...I have learned Oscar, that lies have their costs, I have lied much more than any man should in my life. Though to Qrow, I lied only one lie, but it was great enough to unravel all we had built. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Perhaps it was better this way. I never thought I would use it as a weapon to keep him safe, but as my wife came ever closer to finding me, I did not want Qrow to suffer because of my mistake. Though I tell you this in confidence, I do hope you do not use this story as an excuse not to fall in love. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Love, in itself, is a wonderful aspect of humanity. Our love transcends words and actions, we have found ways to express the love that no other animal known has done. Through art, language, philosophy, science, music, creation, and even through dishonesty, humans are consistently fascinating creatures.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Though, I fear my wife is unlike any being I have ever seen. It was why I fell in love with her, she always seemed ethereal and otherworldly in her beauty as well as her talent in revolutionizing all she touched. That being said, she grew almost foreign to me. Her amazing revolutionary charisma changing into a horrid growth of power used for all the wrong reasons. She became possessive and heartless, so much so that love for her was a tool to deceive and manipulate.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I had hoped to be different when I met Qrow but it seems my previous relationship left me subtly fearful of giving away anything to leave me vulnerable. My eyes already left me at a disadvantage, but I was not blind to my own faults you see.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Qrow was….Qrow IS and has always been the ideal embodiment of humanity to me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When I met him, it was a loud night and he came from the woods out the backyard of my estate. He was hurt and wounded, attacked by wolves in the night. Glynda found him and brought him inside at my leisurely request. It was out of curiosity and concern for the welfare of someone who was bloodied.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>At the time I wasn’t aware that we had heard of one another, but his voice familiar from my old days in school. He was younger at the time, 17 or so. As we talked that night, his voice was like the smell of a fire, deep and raspy. A clear sign that life has not treated him kindly and in turn, he also has abandoned himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>However, I found myself entranced by that voice. The way he could tell a story with such a deep knowledge that was meant for oral storytelling. A voice that could say lines such as, “The lonely man continued his trek up the mountain with not a breath to spare upon his journey, for there was no soul ever close enough to hear him in the void that was the mountain.” with a light tone, but somehow never quite deviated from the general loneliness of the statement itself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>From that moment I was captivated by Qrow Branwen and at some point, it had tiptoed into a deeper affection. It was life-changing to experience a love that was honest...except for the one secret I hid with all my heart.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But as she neared ever closer, the only way to help Qrow escape her eye was to say the one thing that would break his love for me. To let out the one secret I feared would destroy everything we had built, but in the end, it saved the last thing I loved from her eyes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Even if it left me scared of what trauma I had induced upon him. It could not be worse than Salem catching wind of our connection. Even now as I write this passage I find myself lost in thought over him, worrying myself that he may never forgive me after I am dead and gone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>However, his life will always be more important, he has nieces probably around your age, young ones he cares for deeply despite his fear of getting close to them. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>By telling him about Salem, I watched Qrow’s eyes tremble with emotions I had yet to see so clearly. Through you Oscar, I hope to be able to heal some of the hurt I have enacted towards him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Perhaps you will be able to learn more than what I could write about me through his eyes. I am sure he will never blame you for what I have done, he is not that kind of man and no matter what hurt I have caused him, he will see you as blameless.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With my secret free though, as you can guess, Qrow left me. Though it hurts me so, this is how I wanted my last moments to be. Writing to you the truth, from the start to what will be the finish of my life. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I deserve this type of end, underneath it all, I truly am glad you were able to be loved by your aunt and all those in your town. Salem and I, our love was brought about by troubled pasts colliding and love blinding us to faults or truths about one another. Qrow as well grew up in hate and hurt, though he turned around his life not many who come from such sadness have a place in their heart for love.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want you to have everything I never did. No shadow to be stuck under or name to live up to, just living as a child should, with love and honesty.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am so sorry Oscar, I truly wanted to meet the man you had become at some point, but I am afraid this is the closest I will ever get. If-” </i>
</p><p>Oscar closed the book, his eyes tearing themselves away from it as wet droplets threatened to smudge ink more than it already was. The parchment on this last page was warped through obvious water stains, the young teen believed them to be tear marks though if the placement of the warped parts were any indication. </p><p>A hot wetted eyelash started to drip uncontrollably as he looked out to the sky on the train. The black-haired boy had read so much of the journal, some of it was never meant for him, and yet he read it. It was clear overall that this was meant for this guy Qrow Branwen than him, but nevertheless, he tucked the book tight in his hands, wishing his tears away. </p><p>If there was one thing Oscar could say about his father now, it was that the man knew how to write incredible stories. It was clear his father had been a smart man, intelligent in many arts and research topics. He spared no expense writing this book, Oscar could tell some parts were older than the book itself. Hell, even some random post-it notes and letters were taped in there, small little things with personality. All of those were addressed to Oscar.</p><p>He didn’t understand why his father could write like this when he had mentioned he was blind.</p><p>He didn’t need to question it as he held the book firmly against himself. The train rocked him rhythmically as it carried along its tracks blindly. Oscar didn’t know what lied at the end of his trip, but he was sure that he needed to do this. Although he started with hesitation, after reading this he knew that this was something only he could do. </p><p>The small farm boy stared as they slowly came closer to the cities and towns, new fear founded in him, but beneath all of that was a determination he hadn’t noticed he had. </p><p>The book had made him realize how desperately he wanted to know more about his father. Just a small taste of knowledge wasn’t enough to satisfy his interest anymore. He wanted to know what he looked like at the very least, a picture to bring home and have some knowledge that he didn’t before.</p><p>Perhaps there wasn’t a point to this journey, maybe this Qrow guy was already...Oscar grimaced, upset that his mind went there first, but could anyone really blame him after reading this journal? </p><p>He leaned back in his seat before deciding that he was too nervous to be comfortable. He took a glance at the people around him, how they didn’t look a hair outta place, then a judgemental look at his own clothes. He hated how he was going to stick out like a sore thumb, but…</p><p>Oscar's brightened eyes went wide with realization as he started to sweat….he hadn't even thought about lodging for the night. He only had enough for a ticket and he didn’t know anyone in the city. He groaned and slugged himself back in the seat, resigning himself to what would be a freezing February night in the city alone out on the streets.</p><p>Secretly apologizing to his aunt, he murmured a curse word to himself, “Fuck.”</p><p>-</p><p>Clover was known for being prepared for anything, between his luck and his quick thinking, he considered himself to be flexible and a diverse thinker….</p><p>That was before he met a drunk Weiss Schnee, the ultimate evolution of an intoxicated Winter Schnee, whose very voice pierced his eardrums with asinine requests for things he could not provide. </p><p>Brothers have mercy on him, his luck had failed him today.</p><p>“I want a strawberry pie! Can you not understand the proper language you duntz? I am talking to yo-you-you have to listen to me! I don’t want to be allooooone, I want Yaaang!”</p><p>The Ace Op groaned a little as he tried to contain a wild Schnee into a seat in the waiting room. Lucky for him there were only a few people around, but on the unfortunate side, Weiss was drawing many eyes to him.</p><p>A man his age with a drunk teenage girl never looked good, but what the real eye-catcher was the ginormous red stain on her white dress that almost looked like blood. </p><p>He remembered how scared he was when he saw the red on her dress as she hobbled in, holding onto Yang desperately to keep walking.</p><p>“Miss Schnee, please refrain yourself, Yang should be back shortly. She went in to check on her uncle and her sister. She will be back in time. Would you like some water?” He tried, gently bringing a water bottle he bought from the vending machine earlier, hoping to at least sober her up. Until now, she had refused and kept up her demands, but this time she quietly accepted the bottle, her face dropping at the mention of Qrow and Ruby.</p><p>She nursed it gingerly (once Clover untightened the cap for her) and leaned against him, her silence just as harsh to his ears.</p><p>“Captain Ebi,” she softly said from beside him, “will they be okay?” The soft hush chilling him, the difference in her voice was similar to Winter’s voice when she doubted a plan. It was eerily similar, but this was little Weiss Schnee, so worried that even drunk she was afraid.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied with confidence he didn’t fully have as he put his arm around her and side hugged her. It was natural for him but he felt Weiss stiffen beneath him. </p><p>“Oh sorry, it was a natural reaction, I can remove my arm, Miss Schnee, if-”</p><p>“It’s fine, I just don’t know what to do.”</p><p>He smiled and rubbed at her arm in reassurance, “All you have to do is let the authorities handle this. it will be fine Miss Schnee, we will make sure everyone is safe. You can count on it.”</p><p>The white-haired girl leaned her head against the brunette, a little stunted intake of air was his only reaction. He watched the way the drunk girl’s eyes drooped as she leaned, she must be getting tired. The Ace Operative winced a little at the lack of anything good enough to sleep on in the waiting room. He decided to become a pillow for her with a little resignation to his fate from the moment her little head hit his arm. </p><p>“Captain Ebi,” her voice rasped, drunk and tired, making the vowels slur, he hummed back a questioning sound. He waited, she took a minute to ask something.</p><p>“Why was I born a Schnee?”</p><p>The question was loaded and she continued further with sorrow deepening in her words. She eloquently spoke as though it was normal, “Father hit me yesterday. He finally struck just like he has done to mother a thousand times….I can’t do this anymore,” her voice broke and he gripped her tighter as the teen started to cry, her voice mumbling as she continued, “I had to leave and get away from him, I was trying to find Ruby and Yang but…</p><p>Clover watched passively as the Schnee clasped her hands into fists, her little tears getting more and more out of control as she blubbered out words. He felt his own hands turn into fists as well. He hoped he could get Jacque Schnee on trial for domestic abuse one day, but for now, he let the girl speak her words. </p><p>The drunk girl clearly was getting more upset but what she was saying was something she couldn’t do sober. No one shared their family life when under the influence unless there was something they couldn’t say sober. It was a release for her and Clover would let her have it.</p><p>“What does family even mean other than a stupid name and blood? I just wish…I just don’t want to be so passive...I’ve been taught all my life that to be a Schnee is a legacy to live not to carry, but how can I be a Schnee if being one makes me someone I don’t want to be? I want to be a Schnee, but-I can’t take it anymore. With my friends though, THEY bring out the best in me, THEY make me feel like someone I am proud to be, THEY treat me like family or what I always wished MY family could be, so why do I feel still this way? Why do I care so much about a stupid name when my friends are right here in danger!? What’s wrong with me...Why can’t I-”</p><p>Clover licked his lips, unsure of how to proceed forward. He resonated with it all on some level, with the family name being unimportant, but unlike him, Weiss had friends all around her. Clover had always wished he was able to be like that, to be so open with others and not have this need to please others all the time to keep them around. </p><p>The Ace Operative lingered on his thoughts, huffing out some air through his nose, and for once spoke from the heart, “It’s a human thing to focus on the objectives we wish to accomplish in our lives. You have known your friends for far less time than you have known yourself, so it's okay to focus on what has shaken your identity. Being questioned if you are a Schnee or a person who simply carries the Schnee name, may boil down to what you do in your life.”</p><p>He gulped down a tremble in his voice, his jaw started to lock up as his honesty flowed through his words. What he was speaking was what he wanted to hear as a child when he was alone all the time in that mansion with his father while his mother was sick. Clover desperately wanted Weiss to understand him, but the Ace Op’s words were getting muddled, in a rare moment he dragged his free hand to his hair and pulled his hands through it. His small hairdo completely misplaced in a nervous motion he had forgotten he had.</p><p>“We can want more than one thing, Weiss. Family is what you make of it, but your name is who you are. It never really leaves, even if you want it to, or even if someone else tries to take it away, your name can only be defined by you and your actions. You are not Jacque Schnee or Winter Schnee, you are Weiss Schnee. You make-oh”</p><p>He looked over to see Weiss drifting off, clearly not listening, her eyelids lowering slowly.</p><p>“Don’t take me back there,” she murmured, “I don’t want to go home again.” Clover guessed that right then the girl fully was out of it, yet he held her close so that she would get some sort of rest. </p><p>After around 20 minutes, Tai arrived. Clover almost didn’t recognize him underneath the sheer amount of stuff he had in hands for his girls. Though his immediate worried look towards Weiss’s dress was understandable. He whispered that she was fine, just a drunk sleep and that Yang was checking up on everyone. </p><p>It was around then that he got a call from Marrow. He excused himself and went into the hallways, gently letting Tai take over on drunk girl watch duty, which he took over with no hesitation. The call was going to be about the crime scene outside and inside Qrow’s apartment, the night was already upon them as 7 pm came. The snow was falling softly and harsh colder winds began to amass in speed. Clover watched out a window as the snow started to pick up speed, he was lucky in the fact that he didn’t have to drive anywhere in this weather. </p><p>Luck…</p><p>Clover narrowed his eyes a bit and clinched the window sill, letting the cold seep through the metal into his fingertips. </p><p>He finished up his call and told Marrow to call him if anything strange looking was sighted in the apartment….also to feed Harbinger some of his fruits in a little container in the fridge….she was probably hungry.</p><p>With that finished he hung up the call and heard from his side, “Hey.”</p><p>His breath seized for a moment before that showman smile appeared. “Yang, I am-”</p><p>The breath left him as his inhale left him with blonde hair strands as the strong teenage girl crushed him in her grip. </p><p>“Thank you,” the words hit his ears painfully and he had to stop himself from swelling with some emotion as he held her close. A bit more snuggly than a professional hug, but it deserved such a hug for the occasion. She was safe from them and soft concern melted away in his mind as she parted from him. Clover thought the blonde would be more emotional after all she had been through tonight, but she smiled brightly instead. </p><p>“Heard the story from your father, about the mall incident. I am just glad you are alright, in fact, I think we are lucky no one was hurt worse considering the situation. I know that you uncle-”</p><p>“-yeah yeah, I just checked on him, he’s fine. Actually, he is better than fine. They have him high on some pain meds after the surgery so uhh,” she made a gesture near her head that6 instantly clicked, ah the pain meds are making him loopy. Not uncommon with hardcore pain relievers.</p><p>“Ah, so he’s alright then.”</p><p>Yang smirked, “like I said, he’s doing great. Before I left he started trying to sing to the nurses a Madonna song...I think it was ‘Like A Virgin’.” Oh oh my, Clover covered his mouth quickly to hide his smile, the mere image of a loopy Qrow crooning a Madonna song for a nurse to hear while they tried to heal him was something Clover wanted to see with his own eyes.</p><p>“So uh,” the teen started with a smile that told Clover that she knew what he was laughing about. He quickly dropped his hand to reveal his smile, “yes?”</p><p>“Honestly, if you weren’t there for us, especially for me tonight, I would have ended up dead,” the somber tone instant dialed back the brunette’s ten wattage smile back to concern. </p><p>“Yang-”</p><p>“I want to thank you, I know it’s not much, but I got it when I was running away from those idiots in black. I, you know, I put on a disguise, but I picked these up while I was at it. Funny how I lost my phone, but these stupid things were fine in my pocket. So here,” she grasped one of Clover’s hands, prompting a confused look, but then she slid a ring around his ring finger….on his left hand? Wasn’t that usually for marriage? </p><p>He smiled, guessing that Yang didn’t think about that sort of thing. Though he admired the brass band with light-colored fake stone in the middle with a little skepticism...especially when this present came from Yang. If living with Yang and Ruby had taught him anything, it was that these girls loved stirring up drama.</p><p>“Yang,” his voice gently warned, but it was too late when she dragged him along to the nurses’ desk and smiled. Clover felt his stomach swoop as his mind caught up to what was happening.</p><p>“Can I help you?” </p><p>The male nurse's voice was tired sounding and Yang wasted no time. “Yeah, we would like to go back to Qrow Branwen’s room to check on my uncle.”</p><p>Clover had a questioning gaze lingering on the nurse, would he really let them go back there? The man looked at his computer and made a noise of discontent, “Actually, the only family can go back there. You’ve already gone back there, but this guy here isn’t cleared to go back.”</p><p>Clover knew this, perhaps Yang didn’t? He was right not to get his hopes up too high.</p><p>“Actually they got married yesterday,” the brunette stopped cold at the lie that the blonde was weaving. Married? Warmth flooded his face at the imaginary thought, the two of them weren’t even dating yet! Hell, they hadn’t even gone on a second date! It took a moment but he understood what Yang was doing and as an officer of Atlas he needed to try and stop her. Well, the keyword being ‘tried’ but Yang smiled over at him in a way that made his heart melt.</p><p>“Don’t worry uncle Clover, he’s doing alright.” </p><p>Clover’s eyes went wide again, his stomach was mushy at the sweet words. They sounded so real. He had never been called an ‘uncle’ before, the term of endearment made him pause. Though a second later he saw that look in Yang’s eyes that was much like her uncle Qrow’s, a very mischievous look as she continued her lie with ease.</p><p>The Ace Op should have been more frustrated at being manipulated by soft words, but his mind was still stuck on the words ‘Uncle Clover’ and how they made him feel happy.</p><p>Had he gone that soft? Some simple words about Qrow, did they make him forget to do his job? Was that the reason this had all happened? Was he becoming too laidback when it came to being strict about his mission? </p><p>Even if that was true, why couldn’t Clover even be mad about it? Why does the mere idea of it sound so romantic to him that it made his face burn brighter? All these questions started swirling around him, would Qrow take his name? What kind of wedding would they have? Would they ever want kids?</p><p>He was so self-involved that he almost didn’t hear the next part made him glow a little. </p><p>“-They didn’t get to change his name yet but my uncle Qrow is actually Qrow Ebi now instead of Qrow Branwen. So he is still under Branwen. This is his husband, my dad can confirm it if you want, he’s right over there!”</p><p>Both the nurse and Clover turned over to look at Tai becoming a tired drunk girl’s pillow. Clover smiled at how soundly Weiss was sleeping. He had never seen a Schnee that peaceful in his life. He almost wanted to take a picture when he thought of the Weiss pictured blanket and adding to it.</p><p>“Sure, go on ahead I guess. He is still loopy from pain medication and shouldn’t jostle too much. He had his stomach pumped as well as several other injuries before he got the antidote he needed for the venom scratch he got so please be mindful,” the male nurse advises and stood up to escort them through the doors, a code opening it while the teen and detective followed behind quietly. </p><p>The long corridor of white with tile floors made Clover anxious all of a sudden. The urge to run away was sounding very appealing until Yang grabbed his arm to pull him along. He tried to breathe normally, ignoring the stiffening in his legs from tense muscles.</p><p>“Here he is, We will probably have to keep him for 3 to 4 days, but for now he is doing fine. He’s got a decent amount of bruises and his left shoulder has popped out of the socket. We wanted to wait until he would be okay popping it back in. His wrist on his left hand is broken, however, so call a nurse if he needs anything,” he said to the two of them before going straight back through the doors. </p><p>“Yang, why did you lie to him?”</p><p>She shrugged, “Well, you wanna see him. It was the best I could come up with. Plus, I saw how happy you two are together. I haven’t seen my uncle Qrow ever let someone drive him anywhere ever. He trusts you and so do I.”</p><p>Clover sighed, unable to argue with the nice sentiment, and just added, “Well I don’t think Qrow or your father will be happy with you lying like that Yang.”</p><p>She cracked a smile and opened the door, “Yeah well you didn’t have to go along with it. Admit it, you wanted to see him.”</p><p>He stopped himself from just saying yes and simply opened the door, “that’s no excuse to lie.” He caught the blonde rolling her eyes as they entered the room, Qrow hooked up to a blood transfusion to clear him out and an IV full of what most likely was pain medication. The man was half asleep, his eyes half-closed until he heard the door open. His eyes slowly made their way over to Yang and Clover’s heart melted when he saw a large sappy smile on the other’s face.</p><p>“Hey Firecracker, back again I see,” his voice was cracking and then his eyes moved upward to Clover. </p><p>Once again, the Ace Op stilled as he found himself entranced in garnet eyes, they seemed to glow when the man narrowed them. “Pssst Yaaang,” Clover covered his face to stop from laughing as Qrow tried to call over Yang for a whisper but was shouting, “What uncle Qrow, what is it?” before anything else she got out her phone to record him.</p><p>“Who's that guy behind you, becausssse, he looks beautiful? Did you know you have green eyes, I like green eyes.”</p><p>Oh goodness, the slurring facial features and words were going to make Clover lose it. He was in between embarrassment, shock, and hysteria. Never had that stone face training in Atlas prepared him for Qrow Branwen trying to seduce him high up on pain meds.</p><p>“Oh that’s your husband Uncle Qrow,” Yang added and once again the humourous view changed as shock exploded on Qrow’s usually reserved face. A range of unseen emotions bursting forth that Clover found himself categorizing it.</p><p>“My husband? Pfffft, I-I don’t have a husband!” Qrow denied with a silly smile, before Yang pushed forward a bit more, “But you guys have wedding rings.”</p><p>Understanding dawned on Clover’s face as he held up his ring from the teen, so this was all an elaborate prank. Harmless really, just cute fun. Besides, Qrow wouldn’t remember it, so why not have a little pure fun? Nothing crazy, just something cute for him to hold onto.</p><p>The way Qrow held up his ring as Clover came closer was asinine, just jaw dropped shock. </p><p>“You married me?” The awe was evident in his voice and Clover wondered a bit why. Was it because the concept of marriage was crazy to him?</p><p>“Yep, sure did.” he lied with a smile as he sat in the seat next to Qrow who just stares unblinking at him. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why did you marry me?”</p><p>Clover didn’t even have to think about the answer, “Why wouldn’t I marry you? I love you.”</p><p>The brunette didn’t expect tears, concern crept in as Qrow started to sniffle, “You shouldn’t luv meee, I’m no good. You’re too beautiful for meee!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well that just melted Clover’s little heart now, didn’t it? It reminded him of the time Qrow told him he could take the kids to school, just that tiny bit of vulnerability made him feel like he had earned the world. He couldn’t stop his smile, he reached for his right and held it in his, wiping the tears away.</p><p>“Awww, no need to cry, I think you are beautiful too Qrow.”</p><p>“Noooo I’m noooot. You are lying!” he whined a little screechingly, his voice breaking again. Clover had to stop himself from laughing or getting emotional, he rubbed Qrow’s knuckles and spoke softly, “I would never lie to you.”</p><p>The black-haired man’s sniffling slowed and he watched hopeful gems glisten under ebony eyelashes, “Really?” the hope in his voice was contagious.</p><p>“Of course I wouldn’t. Not to my favorite person in the world,” Clover added with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“I’m your favorite person...in the whooole world? Thaaaat’s a lot of stuff” he said wildly, but it was clear that Qrow liked those words a lot. Clover liked that Qrow was beaming, knowing full well he may not get to see it again.</p><p>“You’re right. How about when you get out of the hospital, we go to a fancy restaurant for Valentine’s day?” Clover goaded softly, testing to see what information he could get from Qrow to make the perfect date.</p><p>“I don’t like fancy restaurants, tooooo stuffy! Don’t like suits, I look baaad in them. You would look pretty in a suit!”</p><p>Clover enjoyed the way that Qrow seemed engaged in conversation, despite being out of it. Though the fact that Qrow’s eyes never left his made his heart just flutter around his stomach. </p><p>“Alright, how about we eat somewhere with just the two of us?” </p><p>Qrow smiled salaciously and made a pained noise when he tried to roll over. The brunette gently reaching over to keep Qrow looking at him. “The doctor said not to move as much.”</p><p>“You know what I don’t like?” Qrow said slowly, as if he was eating words, “I don’t like hospitals….they smell funny.” </p><p>Clover nodded, agreeing full-heartedly, “Well I don’t like them much either but-”</p><p>“Your eyes are pretty,” Qrow cut him off and Clover let it happen easily, “Oh yes I was aware, you said that already.”</p><p>“Well….I like them,” Clover snorted at the slurred compliment, “Why thank you.”</p><p>“Do you know why I like them?”</p><p>Clover paused and tried to answer but Qrow interrupted again to answer, “I like them because Imma Qrow and I like shiiiiny things.” The seriousness of his voice along with the playful smile sent the brunette laughing in a fit. He couldn’t remember enjoying life so much before he met Qrow. It was official, he was smitten with him.</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>
  <b> ARYES: OH YEAH, BEEN WAITING TO WRITE YANG SLIPPING FAKE WEDDING BANDS ON FOR A WHILE!!! I didn't want them to kiss because Clover would like to do that when Qrow is a bit more in the moment with him. After all, he is a big romantic little sap💕 You all were wondering were the FAIRGAME content was at, I PROMISE that it is there, I just get lost in the thicc plot! It will become more prevalent after all of this!!! Also, Weiss basically peace'd out and decided to find her friends, because of that fucker Jacque is an asshole! Also please comment, subscribe and please leave a kudos to encourage my lazy ass!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But more importantly, Pyrrha's time is one more day....so the question is for you all. SHOULD SHE LIVE OR DIE, OR DOES IT NOT MATTER TOO MUCH!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like is everyone attached to her or naw? I am curious what the census is on that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>anyway I hope everyone is okay and staying sane🌺🍀🌺🌺🍀🌺 no matter where you are, please take the proper safety precautions based on your country regarding the Coronavirus to hopefully keep everyone safer ❤️❤️❤️❤️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alright, see you all soon, bye🥰</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Aryes </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31:Here We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Hey it's me Aryes. Been a while, America's been nutz politically speaking and frankly, its been very busyyyyy~ I made it, I got it done. I HAVE REWROTE THIS CHAPTER 17 TIMES (I AINT JOKING!!!) It's been rough for all of us, but I hope this makes your weeks better...I may even put up Valentine's chapter if people are looking forward to it! ❤️❤️❤️ Last time our boys and gals were hurt like hell, but now they start their road to recovery~! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope you enjoy!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warning: Cursing, a chapter without either of me boisss, a somewhat descriptive chase scene and paranoia-ish scene, and the usual fear of Salem~ You know, the norm!</b>
</p><p><b>Please enjoy~!<br/>
</b><br/>
🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺</p><p>Chapter 31: Here We Are</p><p>She couldn’t breathe, her erratic breaths crazed as her feet carried her further across streets she didn’t know the names of and through backyards that were extravagant to the normal eye.</p><p>Ones with rocks around little ponds and some with trampolines, the smell of night wrestled her lungs till they were practically bursting with every bounding step.</p><p>The sounds of feet hitting pavement raced in her head, her only comfort lied in her ability to be faster than them...for now.</p><p>With the lack of training and the lack of proper nutrients though, she was sure to have her endurance run out. When it did, she feared the ultimate outcome. A death that would be swift and like a fire in the night, she would be snuffed out. </p><p>Extinguished.</p><p>
  <b> Dead </b>
</p><p>Pyrrha didn’t care how far her feet travelled, she powered through the aching pains and the needless jostling. She held proper form with each stride, trying to get the most distance between her and her attackers. They had guns, she knew that.</p><p>They had opened fire on her, but she had been lucky enough to not get hit.</p><p>As soon as she left the first yard though they silently chased. They were afraid of people knowing them, she could use that to her advantage. That was her only chance to escape would be to find a crowded area at night or find someplace to hide till dawn. </p><p>Pyrrha had many disadvantages and there was a slim but hopeful chance she could get away.</p><p>Until she tripped on a deep patch of ice and tumbled onto a sidewalk. Her hands bitterly scraped against the concrete as she gasped in the sudden fall.</p><p>Then there was barking that had her on alert.</p><p>A dog suddenly entered her view, a big black Great Dane on a green leash with a younger man in red track suit wear and a large grey jacket holding the large hound back.</p><p>“Are you okay? You should not run when the sidewalks are slick! That’s very dangerous, VERY VERY DANGEROUS! AND WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES, YOU WILL FREEZE IN THIS WEATHER YOUNG MISS!” the man exclaimed and Pyrrha jumped up quickly, the cold finally making it to her head. She was freezing to the core. Another thing working against her.</p><p>“I am being chased...by...some very bad people who kidnapped me. Please...I need your phone to call the police!” her frozen breath bit her throat and her teeth began to chatter as the brisk cold wind whipped at her exposed skin. Pyrrha clutched herself tighter to retain warmth and wondered if she had made a mistake telling him.</p><p>She bit her lip as tears peeked. The idea that she could have put a target on an innocent man’s back like this. It sent her stomach twisting and the teen hunched over a bit more.</p><p>She finally got a good look at the man whom she almost ran physically into and the sweet big dog on the leash.</p><p>Her jaw dropped when she finally saw whom she really ran int..</p><p> </p><p>“Professor Oobleck...sir...is that you?!”</p><p>“Do not worry Ms. Nikkos. I will protect you but indeed, I suggest you call the police at once and inform them of your situation!!”</p><p>Without another word, Pyrrha watched in a trance of sorts as her professor brought out a  well cared for revolver. His hands quickly grabbing bullets out of his breast pocket and loading the chamber with his usual speedy attitude. He cocked the gun next to him and flicked the safety off. </p><p>He then with his free hand tossed his phone in her direction, she caught it with her honed reflexes and with cold fingers, she pressed 911. Pyrrha trembled as Professor Oobleck gave her the address to say and within 15 minutes blue and red lights flashed onto the scene. </p><p>What scared her the most though from all of this ordeal was the 15 minutes of absolute soul sucking silence as they waited for the police to arrive. Oobleck facing gun back to back with Pyrrha and the Great Dane somehow staring off into the distance. Pyrrha at one point glanced to where the hound stared, down the sidewalk where streetlights were blown out. </p><p>She swore up and down that the dog was growling at a shadowy figure peering from behind a fence in the distance. </p><p>The red headed teen gathered herself into the police car and could not stop peeking back at the one place, the shadow from before gone from sight. </p><p>However, it was a sight she would never forget.</p><p>-</p><p>Ruby’s eyes widened and she felt everything get so vivid in an instant and suddenly sound came flying at her and her eyes widened to the world. She felt like she was surfacing as much as she was drowning in light, everything was bright. </p><p>She gasped and felt everything hit her at once, she jolted upward away from the light of a flashlight with a small pained groan as her insides writhed in agony. </p><p>A warmth that grounded her made itself known on her arm. Suddenly, Ruby could recognize how ragged her breath sounded in her legs and how painful her head felt.</p><p>Like a ton of rubber bands on a watermelon.</p><p>“Wha….where am I?” she asked slowly as the woman with the flashlight moved away finally.</p><p>Ruby silently cheered when she could see something other than white light again. </p><p>“Good, you are more conscious this time. I am going to ask you some questions real quick okay?”</p><p>Ruby tried to nod but it was like a bell was rolling around her head at every little move, she winced but tried to answer, “yeah.”</p><p>Was she in a hospital? Why did she feel like she was run over by a train? Maybe she was? Ruby couldn’t even remember to be honest.</p><p>“Can you tell me your name?”</p><p>Easy.</p><p>“Ruby Rose.”</p><p>“What is 2 +2?”</p><p>She paused and blurted with a different type of exhausted groaning, why couldn’t she ever get away from math? </p><p>“Noooo math pleaasee!”</p><p>The woman snorted a breath out in amusement but Ruby found this new torture method very evil. Who wanted to wake up and do MATH? No one! </p><p>“Okay then, how about counting instead. How many fingers am I holding up sweetie?”</p><p>Ruby opened her eyes again, squinting around the room for a moment.</p><p>“One sec, everything is really really bright and my eyes aren’t adjusted yet,” she groaned and tried to put her hands above her eyes to shield them a bit. It kinda worked but not by much. Still made enough of a difference for her to see 2 fingers and say so.</p><p>“Alright, what year is it?”</p><p>“XXXX” she stated and the woman seemed happy at her results. Which was good right?</p><p>Ruby’s eyesight finally was getting less fuzzy and she could see the woman in front of her was really really tall. Black hair in a braid, her smile shy and sweet as she sat down in the swivel chair beside Ruby’s hospital bed.</p><p>“Alright, Ms. Ruby Rose, my name is Doctor Krasner and you were involved in a police kidnapping. You inhaled a lot of chloroform and unfortunately your body is going to make you have headaches and nausea for the next few days. Try to keep food and water down by eating less heavy things and drink lots of fluids, especially if you end up throwing up.” The woman handed her a cup of water and Ruby grabbed it quickly when she realized how dry her throat was. </p><p>She ended up spilling half of it on her white blanket which made her groan softly, but she didn’t care as long as she could quench her thirst….haha quench. That word was always so funny.</p><p>“There, now I am going to allow your family to come inside now, unless you have objections to that.”</p><p>Ruby shook her head as best she could while inhaling the water till it was empty. </p><p>“Alright then, if you need anything at all, press this button on the side of your bed and I'll be there. Please try to refrain from big movements and if you need to move out of the bed please press the button.”</p><p>“Um, can I have more water please?”</p><p>The doctor smiled and poured more of the water bottle into the foam cup. “Just be careful not to drink too fast or too much. Little sips should help more,” she advised lightly before handing it to Ruby.</p><p>Dr. Krasner smiled and left after Ruby had no more questions.</p><p>She breathed out and groaned as her stomach weakly protested to her trying to sit up any better. The teen more gently moved until she was somewhat upright. Then she watched as her dad came in first. </p><p>Without thinking, she started to smile, “Hey dad.”</p><p>The 16 year old watched as her father practically ran over to her and clasped her hand in his. They were cold as ice, “Ah that’s cold, your hand is like ice!” she yelped but didn’t pull away. No matter how cold he was, it was just nice to see him.</p><p>Yang was next through the doorway who looked exhausted, simply lifting a tired hand and waving. Ruby smiled gently, tsaking in all of Yang and the one who was trailing behind her was.. </p><p>“Weiss!? You’re here and….why are you wearing my dress-”</p><p>The white haired girl slowly put a finger to Ruby’s lips as she unsteadily walked closer and murmured loudly, “Shhhh, you are too loud...I don’t like it. You need to be quiet.” </p><p>Ruby just stared, realizing Weiss wasn’t acting like herself at all. Did she have a headache or something? Her face was looking flushed too, did he have a headcold or maybe a fever,</p><p>Then she caught her sister pointing at Weiss and then gestured a hand sign for drink-Ooooh!</p><p>Oh my gosh, Weiss was drunk...AND SHE MISSED IT! Ruby’s mouth widened in awe at the rare sight. Her sister however looked pleased/</p><p>When Yang mouthed the word, “blackmail” to her which meant there was footage or pictures of Weiss. It was times like this where she was grateful she had Yang as her sister. Never a missed moment.</p><p>“So uh...what happened? I don’t remember,” she admitted, mindlessly pulling at the edges of the white blanket around her.</p><p>Then she heard the unmistakable voice of her friends down the hall that lifted her spirits as she heard Nora and Jaune bickering down the hallway.</p><p>“-I told you 400-435 pointed this way!.” The sound of Jaune whining reminded Ruby of pleasant memories of them in school….but right now their bickering was giving her headache more to feed off of. </p><p>Still she was happy to hear it.</p><p>“The arrow wasn’t pointing upward! How was I supposed to know that it was this hallway instead of the one on the left!?” Nora’s protests were no surprise.</p><p>“Maybe if you listened to Ren we would get there faster instead of running in circles Nora!” </p><p>“Pul-lease I am the only licensed human Bloodhound in all of Vale, you all would be lost without me! I am the smart one!” Ruby looked over and saw her sister making a running mouth with her hands and Ruby tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Oddly enough, Nora actually <i> was </i> a human licensed bloodhound. </p><p>“Nora, that was a certificate for winning Professor Port’s detective game! That does not make you a human bloodhound.”</p><p>“That’s not what the certificate said~” she hummed.</p><p>“YOU MARKED OUT DETECTIVE AND PUT THE WORD BLOODHOUND!” Jaune exclaimed.</p><p>Ruby could hear them getting closer.</p><p>“Because detectives are boring, but Bloodhound’s can smell BLOOD! That’s soo much cooler, they are like, dog-tectives! That could be a show title, Dogtectives, featuring a dog and me as their human bloodhound! It could be like a role reversal-”</p><p>“Bloodhound’s can’t smell blood Nora, they smell scents like any other dog, but they can track scents better!” but then Ren’s voice cut through the two, </p><p>“I think there's an anime about that.”</p><p>“I remember that one!” Jaune exclaimed down the hallway, “That’s Sherlock Hound right?”</p><p>Oh, Ruby had heard about that one actually. Never watched it because she didn’t want to think so much when reading her comics, but she always thought spies were cooler.</p><p>The conversation stopped however when the three apparently passed by the room. Their voices now on the otherside of the hall.</p><p>“What room was it again?” Jaune asked nervously.</p><p>Ruby watched her sister exasperatedly run out the door to tell them to come back.</p><p>Unfortunately that meant Weiss was without an anchor and Ruby watched as she stumbled backwards to the wall behind her to hold onto, mumbling tiredly.</p><p>“Hey dad, can you get videos of Weiss when she wakes up with a hangover tomorrow?” </p><p>Ruby glanced over nervously only to meet Weiss’ unsteady gaze as she lifted her pale hands to her eyes and flicked them in her direction and back again. “I have ears you know!” the words as usual were slurred and absolutely missed the bite they usually had to them.</p><p>Her dad rubbed his thumb on her hand and smiled maliciously. “What kind of dad would I be if I didn’t take this as a learning opportunity?”</p><p>“Does that mean you-”</p><p>“Yes yes, I will get a video and let you guys show it to her later.”</p><p>Ruby smirked, happy she could get some joy out of this day yet.</p><p>Yang reappeared through the doorway with their friends in tow. </p><p>Ruby’s eyes simply took in the damage which only made her concerned. Nora was sporting a pink colored sling, while Jaune and Ren were being wheeled in by staff members in wheelchairs. Ruby gaped at how beat up they were.</p><p>The poor blonde teen however had his wheelchair lowered in the back and clearly in pain every time he took a breath. Ruby’s mouth gaped open like a fish but she watched Nora jolt in front of her own dad, take her other hand and immediately start crying.</p><p>She had never seen Nora cry like this. The sobbing sounds and hitched breath as the girl sunk into her hand like she was saving her from quicksand.</p><p>“Nora, give her some space, she’s still injured,” Ren rolled into the room with a disapproving look but Nora grasped her hand tighter in her strong grip (it almost hurt). </p><p>“I’m so glad you are okay. If something happened to you right after what happened to Pyrrha, I don’t know what I would do,” the strong girl released Ruby’s hands to wiper her tears away. “...I mean...you guys are the only family me and Ren have. I can’t lose you too, not after everything that’s happening right now.” </p><p>Ruby’s face turned sullen at the mention ofPyrrha. A part of herself panged everytime she thought about that day. Her thoughts haunted her with what-ifs constantly. </p><p>If she had been a little faster, maybe Pyrrha would be with them right now.</p><p>That idea alone made her nauseous stomach swoop. A cold sweat broke through but not before Nora grabbed her hand again, squeezing it tightly bringing Ruby back to look into Nora’s cyan colored eyes.</p><p>Suddenly they burned brighter as she began to shout in absolute fury. The change between tears and anger was instant.</p><p>“I swear if I ever get my hands on that creep I AM GONNA <b> BREAK HIS FUCKING LEGS WITH A GODDAMN HAMMER! </b>” </p><p>Yang clapped loudly, Ruby smiled when Yang then put her arm around Nora, both girls interlocked in some sort of agreement. Her dad rolled his eyes but then the girls, after a brief discussion started to yell again. Ruby held in a giggle when she saw her father try and shush them to no avail.</p><p>Nora and Yang could be louder than racecars and unfortunately, they have gotten all of them banned from 2 McDonalds, 1 mini-mall, and 3 Museums during class field trips.</p><p>Yang smirked as she adjusted her metal arm to show off her robotic muscle, “She gets the legs and I get his ribs.” </p><p>“<b> HE WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THUNDER THIGHS!! </b>” </p><p>“THEN I WILL PUNCH THAT BASTARD SO HARD IN THE RIBS HE WILL FORGET HOW TO FUCKING BREATHE!”</p><p>Ruby sighed with her dad, knowing full well that they could go on forever.</p><p>“Hmm...don’t people usually hit someone in the face?” Ren questioned curiously.</p><p>The blonde teen boy shot up his hand, “Oh, I can break his nose! I still have one hand working!”</p><p>The three of them looked to Ren expectantly, the black haired boy sighed, “I guess I will...hmmm.”</p><p>“Ooooh! Ren, why don’t you hit him in the head with me, we can knock him out together!”</p><p>The teen boy shrugged, “sure.”</p><p>“Just to be clear…” Weiss interjected a little slurred, “I don’t know who this creep is, but as a Schnee….I want to make him bald.”</p><p>Ruby couldn’t hold back her laughter. She truly was happy (even if she did feel sick to her stomach and burning in her throat) because the people around her were just amazing. She was starting to understand what happened a bit. She was a bit oblivious but she could take some hints.</p><p>“Ooh! Why don’t you leave a ‘S’ on his head?” Jaune piped up and drunken Weiss suddenly stomped her foot on a stool beside her and pointed at Jaune evilly, “YES!”</p><p>Everyone in the room was lighter, just being there together was enough. A small blessing in the disguise of what was an intense day.</p><p>“So….I am guessing that I <i> was actually </i> kidnapped?” Ruby ventured softly in question.</p><p>“ALMOST, but we saved you!” Nora boasted largely.</p><p>“Well, we tried to, but your uncle was the one who actually did. We just kinda stalled for him,” Jaune admitted honestly as Ren nodded beside him.</p><p>Ruby’s eyes widened as she realized her uncle wasn’t here. </p><p>“So where is uncle Qrow?” The question was innocent and from how light Jaune and Ren said her uncle’s name, she felt she could assume they had averted the worst possibility. Her dad however was the one who answered, his hands taking hers again.</p><p>“Your uncle is recovering right now, he got poisoned and beat up, but he is already doing better and on his way to recovery. We were just waiting for you to wake up.”</p><p>Relief swept over Ruby when her dad told her the truth, “So everyone is okay?”</p><p>“Yep and now we have more clues on where to start looking for Pyrrha,” Jaune piped up and Nora’s eyes began to sparkle a bit.</p><p>“No matter what happens, we won’t rest till we find her,” Nora promised.</p><p>The room sombered as unsaid words echoed in everyone’s heads. As the room grew colder.</p><p>
  <i> ‘Alive or dead’ </i>
</p><p>The youngest girl bit her lip, the name alone enough to bring guilt into her. Not even for the fact that she failed to help Pyrrha get away, but more so because she wanted to feel more worried. The shortest of them all shrivelled before the name for so many reasons but the fact that she wasn’t worried about her friend enough was all she needed to curl up tighter.</p><p>She didn’t want it to end though. </p><p>She deserved this pain didn’t she? This pain would remind Ruby that she cared and that would be all she needed to have to get motivated.</p><p>“We will find her,” she said determinedly, all eyes suddenly zeroing in on her. She wouldn’t be scared anymore though, no matter what happened to Pyrrha or what could befall them. </p><p>“Because we don’t give up. Salem knows this and that’s why she sent them after me. I won’t stand by while people I love get hurt and that scares her. Salem wants us to be paralyzed by fear, divide us and pick us off one by one like she tried to do us today, but together we can make sure she can never hurt anyone else ever again. Pyrrha has to be alive still, otherwise Salem wouldn’t have tried to make me quiet.”</p><p>“That kinda makes sense,” Ren supplied softly and Jaune added, “With our skill sets we can definitely find out where Salem is hiding and make her tell us where Pyrrha is!”</p><p>“I doubt it’s gonna be that easy to get a mob boss to tell us where our friend is, remember, they do torture training?” Yang piped in and Jaune’s face narrowed in suspicion, “There’s no way that’s true. That’s just in movies and stuff, that’s all glorified anyway.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Nora growled with one of her fist pumping the air as her voice became guttural in a death rage, “I’ll make her talk even if I have to hammer nails into her hands and feet!”</p><p>Silence swept the room at the sudden gorey nature of the graphic Nora put in everyone’s head.</p><p>“That’s disgusting,” Weiss slurred, leaning onto Yang as she tried to speak, “Just ask a servant instead about where she is. Proooblem solved!”</p><p>A sigh caught the teens’ attention as Tai lifted his head back to Ruby with a sad smile. The young girl looked away, knowing what would come next from her father's mouth. Of course he was right, but the words next still hurt her.</p><p>“This isn’t a game.” </p><p>THe words silenced the room and the blonde adult stood, exhaustion on his face and desperation seeping into his voice. This wasn;’t a command, it was a plea. </p><p>“You all are young, so young that you don’t know what’s at stake here. It’s easy to make a game plan sure, but anything that goes wrong would be a death sentence. You’re all just teenagers and injured ones after the last fight you had.” She watched as her dad’s gaze swept around to look at the room as he continued, his fingers still making small motions on her hand. Grounding her back to reality and the reality was that out of all of them, only Yang was in any shape to enact their plan.</p><p>They were all broken, in tatters and emotionally exhausted. Not to mention that half of them couldn’t even walk! </p><p>“The police are going to get to the bottom of this and since you guys are targets now, we need to be even more careful. Plus, you all need to focus on recovering and not on ways to get yourselves hurt again. That is final.”</p><p>The collective teenage population of the room would not win this argument, that much was clear. Ruby bit her lip as her headache started rearing. Her dad was right, they were in no condition to do anything.</p><p>“Yeah….I guess you’re right,” A ripple of nods silently agreeing with Tai’s statement obviously made her dad at ease. Ruby didn’t want to cause more trouble, but all this waiting was going to drive her crazy.</p><p>“But what are we supposed to do in the hospital? Are we just supposed to wait?”</p><p>“No,” Tai started, “You all have more important things to attend to actually so you won’t just be sitting and waiting.”</p><p>Ruby looked confused as everyone else around the room looked soured except for her sister, whose smile was nervewracking.</p><p>“Why are you smiling?” she questioned with suspicion, but then she watched as her sister held up a large paperclipped bundle. She couldn’t see what it was.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Your homework for the next 2 weeks or so.”</p><p>…</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ruby slapped her face with her hands, slid them down her eyelids and groaned out a long but painfully obvious sound that was a long protest of frustration.</p><p>This was going to be a very long hospital stay….and now she had homework….this was the worst! Her brain already hurt from the headache BUT NOW SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO DO HOMEWORK TOO?</p><p>All the injured teens groaned collectively knowing they wouldn’t be bored in the slightest, not when they were all losing their minds from homework.</p><p>-</p><p>The air was dense, every breath heavy enough to lighten him when he exhaled. </p><p>Mercury’s whole body shook uncontrollably like teeth chattering during winter winds.</p><p>“You both have failed me.”</p><p>The words were cold and sharp, Mercury found courage in fear unlike many. Courage is what led him to end the life of his abusive shitty ass father, when in fear, rage harder against what holds you. </p><p>That lesson was the only thing he fucking believed in and he wasn’t going to abandon it now. Not when he had gotten this far in his shitty life.</p><p>Even now, as he was staring down at the red carpeted floor, his instincts kicked in. Call it his teenage rebellious streak flaring, but the grey haired boy wished for once he could bite his tongue.</p><p>“Not my fault that the blondie and Atlas detective got away. Our job was to stall them and we did. If we killed them it was a bonus, but we did our job!” His words crushed his hopes of staying alive as he awaited an answer. His body language betrayed his voice’s strength as he trembled on one knee next to Emerald, whose whole body was more rigid and shiny with sweat .</p><p>The pale demon leaned back in her throne like chair, looking down on them with eyes almost red in the darkened room.</p><p>Everything was quiet as the boss spoke, “True, you did do your job yesterday, but I am not talking about that right now. I am referring to this morning’s incident with Ozpin’s star champion-”</p><p>Emerald and Mercury both went rigid and Mercury shut his trap and waited. </p><p>Seems that wasn’t the right answer to do, a sudden sound of slamming made them both flinch. Emerald’s was from fear, his however was from reflex. Old habits die hard when your dad was a scumbag drunken asshole with a thirst for blood.</p><p>“Now, I can be more forgiving since there are others whose roles were unfulfilled.”</p><p>The last word was grit out through the woman’s teeth and neither teen dared to make eye contact with the boss or eachother. </p><p>“I want an answer to my question, failure to answer correctly will end in...unsavory results.”</p><p>The sound of a pistol cocking echoed from behind them and Mercury started to worry his lip, begging himself to be patient and play the right cards.</p><p>“Who was at fault for our little prisoner’s escape?”</p><p>Mercury’s face scrunched in anger. This morning came back to him with a vengeance. He let out a dissatisfied sound and immediately Salem picked up on it.</p><p>“It seems I haven’t made myself quite clear so I will revise my question. One of you will answer me who is to blame for this morning and I suggest you do so quickly. My patience wears thin.”</p><p>“Cinder! It was Cinder!” The words jumped out of Emerald immediately. Mercury really thought he was going to be the one to speak, but Emerald buried her favorite savior Cinder right before his eyes. Mercury was close to being shocked. However he could understand why even Emerald would betray Cinder.</p><p>Survival of the fittest.</p><p>They were children of their natures and that cycle would never break. A murderer would always lust for blood, a drunk would always searching for a bottle, and a hungry child would always try to survive.</p><p>This was how Emerald and Mercury were made. The green haired con artist could not stay loyal in the face of death. </p><p>Hell, Mercury doubted anyone could stare at Salem, there was something about her that made his hairs stand on end like a cat.</p><p>“That’s right, Cinder’s motivations were not aligned with my own and as such, she will spending some time reflecting on how she has failed me. Now go,” the words were final and without hesitation the grey haired boy stood, but Emerald remained trembling. </p><p>Mercury grunted and grabbed her arm to pull her away, but it seemed that once she started to move she was fine. The both of them were visibly shaken from the conversation, but even more so by the feeling of eyes watching them so closely. </p><p>Mercury grit his teeth and clenched his fist.</p><p>“One more thing.”</p><p>The teens paused on bated breath and Mercury swore his heart thudded heavy in his chest. Was he having a panic attack? He hadn’t had one of those since he was a kid.</p><p>“Send in Tyrian and Watts.”</p><p>Relief flooded through him as he nodded, gently guiding Emerald out the doors. He shut them behind him and both of them slumped to the ground. Emerald looking terrified and his real leg felt like jelly. He wanted to swear, rage or even hit something, but he kneeled transfixed to the floor as he tried to breathe. </p><p>Eventually he could breathe again like normal and just stared at Emerald who still was curled up across from the door. He rolled his eyes and left to relay the queen’s request. As he walked the endless corridors of the mansion, he found himself falling into his thoughts as anger surfaced again. </p><p>Why was he so afraid of her? What made him act like he was a kid back home with his drunken father’s rage? </p><p>Eventually he kicked and screeched in rage as he kicked the rubble wall with his fake leg. </p><p>He didn’t find an answer.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sleep pulled at Marrow’s eyelids as he arrived back at Qrow’s apartment, hotdogs and drinks in hand for the investigation team. The sun caused his eyes to droop, warmth deceiving his body. </p><p>Day 2 of searching the apartment high and low. Nothing yet andhe wasn’t even allowed to sleep till Hare relieved him of his position later today. So with a bit of selfish thinking, he debated on taking a nap here in his car….but he knew that would end badly if he was caught.</p><p>And yet, the warmth begged him to stay for a few more seconds.</p><p>Marrow knew that once he stepped out of the car it would be freezing. Not like Atlas’ cold but cold enough too still make his teeth chatter. Marrow smiled, wondering if maybe he could get an apartment on the warmer side of town. </p><p>However, he had a sinking feeling he would be the only Faunus in the area, which kinda brought more intimidation to the idea. Being surrounded by homogeneous human hybrids rather than heterogeneous hybrids like himself would be very stressful. Especially since there were no doctors around here fit to do care on Faunus, much less legally.</p><p>The dark haired man grabbed his bags and got out of the car, balancing the cups in the tray as he walked gingerly across the frozen road. He just needed to forget about all that extra stuff and focus on his career. Yeah, honestly, Marrow shouldn’t be thinking about something he wasn’t going to do in the first place. His eyes mapped out the cracks in the eyes, trying desperately to avoid the small swoops in the clear monstrous works of nature. </p><p>Oh course, that’s when he got the surprise of his life and the living hell scared out of him.</p><p>“Hello O-officer-” a young voice caught Marrow off guard, his attention had been wholly on not falling, but now all the drinks came tumbling down as he turned too suddenly. The two made noises of surprise and Marrow nearly lost all his breath as he landed squarely on his tailbone, a slight bit of the sodas on the ground seeped into his sleeves. </p><p>Marrow groaned painfully and hissed to try and focus on anything else.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, are you okay? I am so sorry!” The young voice said panicked and he felt smaller hands pull at his sleeve. He opened his eyes in a squint, the direct sunlight above him wasn’t really ideal to look.</p><p>With a frew pained grunts he finally got into some type of sitting position (his tailbone however was pulsing pain, something awful). “I didn’t mean to startle you, I just was wondering if you could answer a question for me.”</p><p>“A question? Give me one second to try and salvage what I can from my team’s lunch.” The words were said lightly, but Marrow’s stomach was more honest. He had dropped the bag, but the food would be alright in its container. His root beer however might be a lost cause for everyone though. He still tried though and eventually he managed to salvage what he could of the drinks.</p><p>“So you say you had a questi-” he turned and paused at the young boy he saw in front of him. Marrow stared transfixed at the boy’s sun kissed freckles on his cheek and his chattering teeth. He looked so cold, his ankles exposed and his hair looking frazzled. He was holding a book in hand tightly to his chest.</p><p>“Um...Do you know where I can find Qrow Brah-Branwen? I have uh I think something that he would like to uh see.”</p><p>The Ace Op just stared for a moment, processing what he should do. Was this boy considered suspicious?  The Faunus kept wondering until a loud grumble came from the boy’s stomach, his face turned embarrassed. </p><p>“Ah Sorry, I haven’t eaten in a day or so-”</p><p>“A DAY?” Marrow barked and immediately the boy tried to explain, “Uh, not on purpose! I was just delivering something to him but he wasn’t here last night and i didn’t plan to stay anywhere and I only have enough for the ride back home a-and-”</p><p>Marrow slapped his hands to his face in utter exasperation. This kid was really killing him here, there was no way a spy would do this sort of shit right?</p><p>“Stop!” he put up his hand and the boy paused his spiralling monolgue. “You can come inside, warm up and eat first. My name is Marrow, what’s yours?”</p><p>“I’m Oscar Pines.”</p><p>The older man nodded and decided to continue, “Nice to meet you, wish I wasn’t wearing my lunch a bit but stuff happens. Anyway, I am with Atlas Police and we are investigating a matter in his home right now.”</p><p>“Investigating?” the curious voice piped up and the Ace Op scratched his neck in hesitance. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s just say Qrow Branwen is in the hospital for stopping a crime and we want to make sure the criminal isn’t targeting his living place while he is gone. I can take you to him, but I think you might like getting out of the cold and getting some food in ya. How does that sound?”</p><p>The small teen glanced around curiously at the parked police car before he nodded with chattering teeth, “Okay.”</p><p> 🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p>
 <b> ARYES: MWHAHAHA! I am back, been busy rewriting this because I hit writer's block (mainly because, like the plankton meme, I didn't know I would get this far😂) But I have plans for this series but now we can focus on our boys more~!🥰🥰 Who's ready for that huh?  </b></p><p>Plus I have a small poll question~</p><p>Put in the comments:</p><p>1= I want a Valentine's day chapter for the future them together (could be smut because FUTURE)</p><p>2=I want the story to continue with their Valentine's date❤️ (more story with a focus on date~)</p><p>3= Don't do a Valentine's one for the love of everything! </p><p>4=A COVID cute date AU </p><p>Anyway, I appreciate all your love and support, things got rough but I am back now to try my best~💕💕💕Comments help power me up to keep writing and Kudos makes me feel all warm from how nice they are, but I appreciate people reading it period❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Till next time~<br/>
-Aryes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31: Valentine's Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> ARYES: HELLO YOU FUCKING HEATHENS! I will tell you I worked hardcore on this and it's decent enough to put out there so here it is.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE FUTURE VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL~!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now, I could have written it sooner, but I have come to realize that I have been writing FairGame too much and what I mean by that is that I have a chaotic soul so I needed a little break to write a chaotic pairing for a moment. I couldn't focus on the cutesy nature of this idea or even a loving nature around it because my mind doesn't know what that's like (an eternal single pringle here whose never been on a date👩🏼💻) so I literally had to switch over to something else to get the crazy out of my system!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So yay, I now am writing a Jaune x Tyrian fanfic officially, so if you are interested in that, I would suggest looking at my fanfics through my profile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ANYWHO! Time to get rolling with the FUTURE! boys here~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: Don't own shit!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings: cursing, crab riots, seafood mayhem, being sick, valentine's day, Qrow with a regular old cold, the RWBY gang being so wholesome college kids~!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anyway, here ya go!</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p><p> </p><p>Valentine’s Day, a day of appreciation and love, which would normally be something worth celebrating with anyone, but at the moment, Qrow couldn’t spare a thought towards another as his sinuses tore him a new one every few seconds. His nose burned from excessive tissue blowing, his throat was raw from coughing and he had chills, making him more flippant to temperature changes. </p><p>One minute he was cold, the next he was hot and nauseous. </p><p>It was the absolute worst. </p><p>What made it even sadder was that it was his birthday too.</p><p>The worst luck he had all year and he truly meant it.</p><p>A knock at the door to the master bedroom made him groan slowly. The noise was loud and he just wanted to be pitiful in bed. “Don’t come in here,” he said through his hacking, even Qrow was shocked at how wrecked his voice was getting by this cold.</p><p>Despite his warning, however, Clover came right on in. His face calming Qrow while also stressing him the fuck out. Hadn’t he warned the brunette about how he was when he was sick!? The other seemed to disregard any protesting sounds he made as he held a cup in hand and a grocery bag in his right.</p><p>The detective stepped delicately around the tissues that had missed the bin. Qrow cringing as he looked upon a mess of his doing in their bedroom. He would clean it up when he felt better.</p><p>“You already know you can’t stop me from coming in here to take care of you,” The smell of warm broth wafted through the air, along with the mouth-watering sight of cinnamon butter toast. How did he always know what he needed?</p><p>“Ever think I do it to stop any chance of you being sick? The last thing I need is Jimmy breathing down my neck because I gave you my cold.”</p><p>Clover shrugged, an ever permanent smile on his face, “I wouldn’t mind.” </p><p>The unsaid additive or, ‘...because you would take care of me.’ was implied in the lingering affectionate gaze pointed in his direction. Qrow just laughed a little as he picked up the cup from the brunette’s hand and gave it a whiff, enjoying the instant effect of his sinus-clearing a bit from the steam rising from it. </p><p>“It’s beef broth, thought you might enjoy it since you had chicken soup yesterday.”</p><p>Qrow just shook his head with a small chuff, smiling broadly despite feeling like shit. He took a sip, a tiny portion of his throat relaxing under heat as Clover opened the bag he brought.</p><p>His bed sunk as the detective unpacked his findings.</p><p>Qrow’s eyes widened as the other brought out 3 books of puzzles, Clover explained it was to keep his brain alert. Qrow admitted to himself that he actually liked most of the puzzle books and moved over to 2 actual books, poem books no less. Apparently, those books had no real explanation for them being in the bag. </p><p>That was when Clover dashed back in the hallway and came back with a pizza box much to Qrow’s confusion.</p><p>Qrow’s smile turned up 10 watts when he saw what was in it. It was basically an all brownie desert pizza in the shape of a heart with small flakes of white chocolate and hot pink icing. It was a blast to see, but what made it better was what it said. </p><p>“Happy Birthday Uncle Qrow,” he mumbled with a big smile.</p><p>“They sent me a message to come pick it up for you.” </p><p>Qrow held back tears, “Fucking hell those kids need to stop trying to make me cry.”</p><p>He only received Clover’s sweetened smile in return as the other closed the box and said, “We can eat it together when you get better. Maybe we will facetime and say thank you...you know...when you finally let me back into our bed again.”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, “It’s for your own good. I can work from home, you can’t.”</p><p>“...but I miss sleeping with you.”</p><p>The little whisper Clover muttered sounded so sad and Qrow bit his lip. </p><p>“You aren’t getting in the bed till the fever is gone for 24 hours and we wash our sheets and that’s final. No amount of acting cute is going to make me give in and give you this cold.”</p><p>“Even if I call the girls and complain to them about how much I miss you?”</p><p>“You better not,” Qrow warned, but his heart wasn’t in it. </p><p>He missed them.</p><p>“I miss them you know, even if they did literally drive me crazy,” Qrow reminisced as he took another sip of broth. The brunette walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, agreeing whole heartedly with him. Saying softly that even though they were at college, they could stop by and visit them on Weiss's birthday in May. </p><p>Clover was already planning how to make her 21st birthday absolutely amazing….without alcohol of course.</p><p>Which Qrow doubted would work out perfectly, but the fact that he was even planning it for her was very hot.</p><p>Qrow couldn’t believe how lucky he was to find someone who actually cared about his nieces and her friends as much as Clover did. So far, meeting Clover was the best thing he had ever done in his life. </p><p>“I want to kiss you so badly right now, you have no idea.”</p><p>Clover paused mid explanation, the crinkles around his eyes showing how happy the statement made him. Qrow discovered a while ago that Clover loved when he speaking honestly about what he wanted from him….especially how he wanted him.</p><p>“I didn’t know my party management skills were so desirable.”</p><p>“You do now,” Qrow chuffed gravely as he cleared his throat a bit.</p><p>Clover leaned closer to him, the smell of his cologne making the artist bite his lip, “then let me help you get better so you can show me how much you like it, hopefully in our own bed.” Qrow tried to speak but a tickle in his throat made him turn away from the other to cough. “I didn’t peg you as the manipulative type,” Qrow rasped and he watched the other pull out his phone to answer a text from work most likely.</p><p>He could practically see the smirk beneath the others' masks.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it manipulation, I think of it more as motivational speaking.”</p><p>Qrow flicked the others arm and just shook his head, “I would get better faster if I didn’t worry about you getting sick because of me.”</p><p>The brunette playfully flicked the other back again in the same place.</p><p>“Doing nothing makes me feel helpless, you know that,” Clover commented softly, Qrow found himself once again wanting to plant affectionate touches to him. He was too nice and caring, and the raven haired man just wanted to keep him in the bed with him till he felt better.</p><p>Of course, he wouldn’t, but still...he wished he could.</p><p>Ever since they got together, Qrow found himself greedily eating up the warmth of another person. It was something he couldn’t take for granted, Ozpin was a lesson he had learned from. With Clover being an Ace Operative in Jimmy’s Police Brigade, Qrow made sure to take solace in all the little things in life. </p><p>You never know when life will take away those moments.</p><p>Qrow’s hand unconsciously landed on the brunette’s arm, it was warm. Oh how he wanted to hug him and lay against his neck. He had hogged the bedroom all alone for 2 days straight and all he could think about is how much he missed Clover’s warmth. </p><p> </p><p>About how many marks he wanted to leave on his perfect collarbones or making constellations with his fingers on Clover’s freckled back. With Clover he was never bored, but without him, it was beginning to make him want to get crazy.</p><p>“I miss you…” Qrow admitted. </p><p>Clover’s own face seemed to fall, the tiredness showing up in his eyes. They both felt the same about it and the younger grasped tightly to Qrow’s hand, lifting it to his face. The sentiment of such vulnerability made Qrow stop breathing subconsciously, only to exhale harshly when Clover’s green eyes lit a fire on him.</p><p>“I do too. Without you next to me, sleeping has been absolutely impossible. Every time you cough in here, I realize how alone I am on the couch every night. How I want to be right next to you and hear you laugh as we talk to the girls or the Poledina’s on facetime or tell me about how someone is commenting something insane on your stories, or even when you complain about how cold my feet are. I keep thinking about it and everytime I try to get some sleep, all I want to do is get up and snuggle up next to my personal little furnace.”</p><p>“What was that last one? Oh so you just miss me for warmth huh?”</p><p>“I can’t say your company doesn’t have perks.”</p><p>“Ah Qrow Branwen perks include warm snuggles, sub average cooking skills and the ability to bring you a life full of unfortunate adventures like crab attacks and sick birthdays then I am a real catch.” The sarcasm picked up in his tonnage, but Clover smiled as he took another sip of broth.. His eyes then widened as his memory caught up to him</p><p>“OH! While I was out though I got you a surprise,” Clover’s wicked little smile made it through the mask and made Qrow start coughing as he laughed too hard remembering the last surprise Clover had.</p><p>“Please tell me it is not gonna be like your last surprise for Blake’s party,” he gruffly choked out while the brunette started to heartily laugh, “The crabs!? No, I sure hope I never have to go into another seafood restaurant again!”</p><p>“We ARE banned from Jingle’s Gill Buster, we are well on our way to get kicked out of all of them. Maybe they should make punch cards for us, I am sure we could accidentally get kicked from all of them if we try harder. Then you’ll never have to dine in one again.”</p><p>The memory of Blake’s birthday in January left them both a little overwhelmed. Clover had planned a seafood dinner at a restaurant….except somehow the lobsters in the tank escaped and ended up in the bathroom where Qrow was at. A few unlucky circumstances led him to have a stand-off with the crabs, WHO ALSO ESCAPED?! </p><p>The lobsters luckily didn’t care much for people and ended up trying to find water. </p><p>The crabs were a whole nother story though.</p><p>For some reason, they were fixated on Qrow, and through sheer luck, Clover ran in with a mop. Clover ended up princess carrying him away from his hiding spot in the bathroom as half a dozen crabs followed them throughout the restaurant. Qrow remembered crying from laughing so hard at the chase, Clover’s face had been so pale from fear.</p><p>Apparently, Clover hated live sea animals...the clicking sound of their claws causing Clover to run faster in the restaurant as the comic artist cried so hard from laughing that he thought he was gonna die from it. </p><p>Their life was full of drama ever since they got together.</p><p>Qrow now was able to live life with fewer injuries and trauma now that Clover was around. </p><p>Qrow always thought their luck would cancel each other out, but instead, it seemed to go to extremes to make every escape from disaster more harrowing than the last.</p><p>The raven-haired man practically convulsed with concealed laughter as he watched Clover repress a shudder after his laugh. Seems he hadn’t fully remembered how terrified he had been. </p><p>“Definitely not like that, I don’t think I will ever look at the crabs the same again.”</p><p>“I think that she had the best birthday party ever, I mean Yang was afraid Blake was gonna bust a gut from her laughing at us, AND she had around 100 dollars worth of fish. Plus the fact that you were willing to go to a seafood restaurant for her at all is worth some praise.”</p><p>Clover’s body scooted closer to him as a cute giggle left him, the memory something neither would regret. Especially when Yang started taking footage of the chase. It went viral from the moment it was posted, featuring Qrow being hoisted on Clover’s shoulders laughing as the brunette screeched in utter terror. </p><p>The meme ‘Crab Riot’ became locally famous, which was a small video of the freed crabs clacking their claws angrily as Clover held Qrow on a stool with Clover screaming the words “The crabs are staging a coup!” while the raven he held laughed hysterically the words “CRAB RIOT!”</p><p>Needless to say, Qrow had a feeling Seafood restaurants knew their faces.</p><p>“Even though I found the experience completely terrifying,” Qrow let out another snort, which sounded nasty from his backed up nose, “I would do it all again since I literally swept you off your feet.”</p><p>The coughs fell from Qrow easily as his laughs turned monstrous as he realized how true it was. </p><p>After all, Clover did pick him up when his weaponized mop attacked the crabs. “I’ll admit, you picking me off the ground did take the breath out of me, though I think that was due to the-” a little giggle couldn’t stop his words, “high pitched screaming next to my ear making me laugh so hard I couldn’t breathe.”</p><p>“I distinctly remember you screaming my name in the bathroom so I saved you, and you repay me by laughing at my pain.”</p><p>“Yes, and I would do it all over again, because that was freaking hilarious.”</p><p>He enjoyed the slight annoyed eyebrow twitch from his boyfriend as he simply let go of Qrow’s hands and lifted the broth cup to his lips. “Shush, talking only hurts your voice more.”</p><p>The artist rolled his eyes but drank another sip, enjoying how the broth warmed his throat, soothing the festering internal itching sensation causing him to cough.</p><p>“You spoil me too much,” he whispered, trying to Clover’s advice and not upset his throat. The brunette shook his head determinedly, gently tapping at his blanketed legs. “Not even close to being true, if anything, it’s the other way around. You have given me so much more than you realize.” <br/>Those green eyes glittered under shadows as Clover tried to tower over Qrow, rubbing his cool forehead against his hot one. It was nice and Qrow found himself leaning forward to rub his nose against the other with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Qrow,” he whispered, “I think I really love you.”</p><p>The raven’s breath halted in place..the words alone weren’t odd, but for them….they had always alluded to them, never so directly and out loud. </p><p>He-</p><p>Clover was just-</p><p>He couldn’t get his thoughts in order, his brain scrambling at the sudden ground-breaking words from his boyfriend. His eyes blew up wide as he continued to stare into those emerald star like eyes.</p><p>Qrow swore his heart rate was skyrocketing right now since he could hear it thumping in his ears. Oh, gods he hadn’t said anything in a minute, he didn’t want Clover to misunderstand him though so he had to say something, anything, just fucking speak!</p><p>Nervous laughter came out of the older man and he must have looked panicked because Clover pulled down his mask, a gentle smile gracing it. That fucking dashing smile that could stop Qrow’s train of thought and calm him. </p><p>This time, it ended up making him more nervous and angry because all he could think about was how much he wanted to say it back. </p><p>The fear of putting too much faith in someone hurt him physically to think about, but IT WAS getting better since he started dating Clover…saying I love you...right now, he just couldn’t do it. HE COULDN’T SAY IT EVEN IF HE WANTED TO!</p><p>“I-Clover-um-” Qrow stumbled to find an appropriate response for what he was trying to say, </p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>The brunette leaned over and hugged him, Qrow felt himself sinking into that body of warmth and kindness. The words however wouldn’t let him go. He couldn’t say the words, but he felt them, he dreamt them, he was drawn to them, but his lips were always frozen when wanted to speak them.</p><p>He pushed Clover away, no matter how enticing he was to touch after being away from each other for 2 days, it was 2 days too long. But this was too important to whisper to him.</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>Qrow’s grip tightened and he physically shook. </p><p>“Why is it so hard to say what I want to say to you? Even though you and I are dating and have been, why can’t I just say those three stupid words? Because I want to and I would mean every single damn bit of it, but Oz just…”</p><p>The name that entered the room physically made them freeze for a moment, how long had it been since he had said that name aloud? </p><p>“Oz and I, in all the time we were...well together...we NEVER said those words to each other because every time I say them something always happens that hurts the ones who hear it.”</p><p>“I said I loved my sister after having a good night of games with her and the next day she ran away from Tai and the kids to go back to her goons. Then I said I love you to Yang when she was young...the next day, that’s when she got into that accident that made her lose her arm. I said I love you to Summer after a fun movie marathon before Summer’s big mission, next thing I know she’s missing and Tai absolutely hated me for years.”</p><p>He chanced a glance at Clover, knowing he would not find jealousy or pity swimming in view. </p><p>Clover’s face conveyed he was listening to him. Qrow wanted to just kiss him so much that he physically could feel his throat clenching.</p><p>“Every time I end up saying it to a single person...everything always ends badly….that’s how it always goes. SO I stopped saying it individually because words...words always have power. Oz believed that and so did I….which is why I can’t say them….Because I care about you too much to want to risk anything happening to you, because when I said them to Oz..the day of our fight.”</p><p>Qrow trembled a bit, hunger and restlessness over pouring out one of his biggest secrets from Clover made him feel so weak. He couldn’t even run away since he was sick either, so he grabbed a piece of cinnamon butter toast from the plate and bit into it like it was the last rationed bite, nibble by nibble. He nursed it as he waited for Clover to find his words.</p><p>Eventually, he did, “I already knew that.”</p><p>Mid bite the raven whipped his head in a bit of shock and confusion, “Knew what?”</p><p>“That you care about me….I would have to be blind to not notice how much you always try to think of me. Words are only words, sure they are definitely powerful, but your actions are always more truthful. The way you act calmer around me and let me snuggle up against you even though I am ALWAYS a freezing mess.” Clover added, enjoying the eye-roll from Qrow.</p><p>“Not to mention when I am away at work you always feed King Fisher for me and take pictures so I can admire him at work. Plus, when you calm me down from nightmares or help me get my mind off of my terrible day by letting me get it out of my system….I already know you love me back. I don’t need words to prove it, because words can be just words. Actions are more important to me anyway because I love you and no amount of words or lack of them will change that.”</p><p>Qrow couldn’t stop himself from smiling brightly and looking at Clover like he was the most beautiful man on earth….because he was too good to be true. </p><p>“You ARE too good to me,” he tried to sarcastically say, but he failed because he genuinely meant every word of it. Clover could tell, it was written all over the upper face.</p><p>“Only because I won’t take someone as wonderful as you for granted. Now let’s get into this last piece of toast in your stomach before I end up making a meal for 2.”</p><p>Qrow couldn’t say another word as his stomach demanded him to focus on food. It was just as sweet as the last piece he had nibbled on.</p><p>“When you get better, I will take you out to a non-seafood-related dinner so we can enjoy your birthday when you are healthier. I hope you aren’t disappointed that I didn’t get you anything today.”</p><p>He wasn’t, in fact, the older man would’ve been fine to let his birthday go since it was Valentine’s day anyway. </p><p>But.. there was something Clover could give him.</p><p>“I don’t really need things...I just wanted to be around you so I got my wish. Didn’t really imagine being sick like this though, definitely dampers my plans of getting you naked and in bed with me.”</p><p>He enjoyed how Clover’s shock morphed into want so quickly. </p><p>It at least gave him some confidence that Clover wanted him just as much. The detective groaned a bit, the frustration clear on his face, “You and your teasing methods are torturous, I can't wait until you get better.” Qrow agreed easily with that notion, not only so he could get his sexy on, but also because he felt like crap.</p><p>Suddenly a ringing sounded from the bedside table, Qrow moaned aggravatedly and tried to roll over to get it but Clover was quicker.</p><p>“Noooo, I don’t want to talk to anyone!” he growled before he started to cough, gosh it hurt. He wished he had more broth. He flopped his body against the soft bed and moaned sadly. It was all fun and games till you got sick.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow! We heard you were sick! Are you okay!?” </p><p>Qrow’s head flipped quickly to see Clover handing over the phone to him, Ruby’s face clear on the screen. They were facetime-ing him. His whole body seemed to relax at the sight of her, she changed her hairstyle since he last saw her. It looked good. She was in some sort of vehicle by herself.</p><p>“Who told you that?” he probed as he sent a knowing look at Clover, who seemed to sheepishly smile.</p><p>“Oh um…” Ruby looked around her nervously and added hesitantly, “no one in particular.”</p><p>“So it was a <i> lucky <i> guess?” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clover got off the bed fast, but Qrow used his free hand to grapple at the man’s tank top strap even quicker and pull him onto the bed with him. He might be weak but his ability to take down people was still strong. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>That lucky rascal ratted him out. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His guilty laughter pierced the air as Qrow yelled, “Oh no you don’t, you ratted me out to my nieces now I am making sure you get sick!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The giggles coming from Clover was purely joyous despite the raven’s intention to make him regret snitching on him. He leaned the phone by the lamp and began to tickle Clover something fierce. The brunette clearly now being desperate enough to call on Ruby (who was still at college) to help him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This is what you get for snitching on me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The high pitched screeches coming from Clover was unanimously funny as Ruby laughed loudly from the phone, egging her uncle’s behavior. After a minute of it, Qrow decided to stop, but not before Clover kicked him full on in the stomach off the bed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Qrow yelped as his sick ridden body toppled to the ground harshly. He was fine and was able to get up after he caught his breath.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you okay?” Clover asked through his unconvincing laughter and Ruby asked the same way. These two were peas in a pod over here, laughing at his pain.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t know, how about I kick you off the bed when you are sick and see how good you feel,” he commented stingfully and pulled himself tiredly on the bed. He didn’t notice the rest of the RWBY gang getting in a car. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Even Tai was there with a box or two in hand, Qrow now was confused. Tai was supposed to be teaching today. It was a week day and last Qrow checked, teacher’s didn’t get Valentine’s Day off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Tai? Why is Tai with you guys….he is supposed to be at school teaching?” he mumbled and Clover looked just as confused, and when Ice Queen Jr. got in the backseat with flowers, Qrow got suspicious.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Happy birthday uncle Qrow! Look out your window next to your room!” Ruby said and without glancing back at a phone he could tell she got out of the car. He could hear the sound of a door shutting from outside.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He connected it and raced to the window with the brunette beside him, a small shake to his head as he saw the whole gang come up the driveway. His nieces and their 2 little miscreant friends along with Tai in tow waving as they ran to the door.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A large cake was most likely in the box and Blake looked like a bundled up Eskimo wearing so much fur in her coat that it was funny to see her waddle up the iced steps. He heard Ruby cheering and running while Weiss grabbed the rest of the things from the car. He watched as Yang held up some milk...something he could only sigh at as she unfurled a motivational poster as well.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tai really needed to teach those kids how to properly deal with colds.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You have got to be kidding me?” He questioned with a small coughing laugh. It stopped short a bit as hands wrapped around his midsection and Clover’s head was undeniably on his shoulder. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You have the cheerleading squad in the world,” Clover said near his ear, his mask coming off to leave little kisses against the raven’s cheek and ears.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The small little affections make him just as mushy as he could be. Without thinking, Qrow shut the blinds and twisted his body around to give Clover a whole lot of loving pecks and kisses, avoiding his lips even though he desperately wanted to kiss them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Clover didn’t care and instead planted it on his lips instead. The instant familiarity and love filtered through and without a care in the world, even as the front door opened to chaos, they had this small moment to enjoy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They parted as the noise got louder as more of the gang filtered through the door, a rush of cold air freezing Qrow’s bare ankles.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A small little chuckle from him parted the tension, “Well, now you are definitely gonna catch my cold.” Clover shifted and held the raven haired man closer to him, their eyes leveled now as Clover started dancing slowly with him around the room for no reason. Qrow followed anyway, he’d follow Clover to the ends of the earth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“As long as you are there to take care of me, I wouldn’t mind one bit.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Qrow laid his head on Clover’s shoulder and hummed to himself, more content then he had been in weeks. The small little fizzing feeling that made him so happy, and he just knew that there was no place he would rather be.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b> Aryes: So there ya have it! Our Valentine's special! To all those expecting SMUT, I decided that it would be smarter to put it in the main fic first than on the side. You all deserve it in the main fic. So here are just some good fun little boys bantering! I hope you like it, we will come back with the regular chapter's soon. I just run into writing walls when I write anything to do with DATING!!! So bear with me~ and thank you to all who have been patient, I hope to bust out the next chapter soon!❤️</b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>Peace out Heathens!</b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>~Aryes</b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b></b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33: Reason and Resistence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Aryes: Hellooooo guyys~, So I know this ain't the best chapter, BUT I have been wanting to add this song into this fic. DONT @ me because THIS SONG IS MEANT FOR THEM AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT FOR ME! Hope you guys still like it!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Warning: Cursing, mentions of Ozpin, anxiety attack, torture, guilt, tears, and more~!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Disclaimer: I no own RWBY!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Enjoy~</b>
</p>
<p>
 🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀
</p>
<p>Chapter 32: Reason and Resistance</p>
<p>Stress came in all forms.</p>
<p>Hers just happened to be biting her nails. It wasn’t an uncommon habit at all, but the problem was that she thought she broke the habit years ago.</p>
<p>As screams echoed down the hallway as the afternoon turned towards evening, the escalating sounds were making Emerald rather nervous. Even though they had nothing to do with her, the fear still wracked her frame. Each nail now red and irritated at edges, jagged on some, cleaner on others.</p>
<p>“Don’t waste your time worrying about them. We all have our roles to play and when they let go of that girl this morning, we all knew this would be the outcome.” Hazel’s voice was so soothingly true, her anxiety however asked when would she be next to scream? He sat beside her at the table as they ate lunch. </p>
<p>For once, Emerald didn’t know if she had the stomach for eating, but her body made its choice as she ate anyway. </p>
<p>The rest of the day was surprisingly dull. Her and Mercury decided to play cards at one point and they <i> never </i> spend time with each other. So the fact that they were also being civil too was enough to really know they were bored.</p>
<p>Sometime in between their games, however….the screaming stopped.</p>
<p>It seems their torture had ended, the green-haired girl silently did wish that they were happier on the other side, because if there was any chance those idiots were still alive, Emerald truly pitied their final moments.</p>
<p>
  <i> <b> ‘If you fail, that will be our fate as well. Dead inside and out. </b> </i>
</p>
<p>Emerald bit her lip till she could taste iron. Her eyes widening as the unmistakable sounds of heels travelled down the hallway. She glanced up at Mercury, whose chill composure crumbled in a similar stasis. His eyes were directed towards the grand doors to the dining room and Emerald mirrored him. </p>
<p>The room got tense as the footsteps closed in. The clack of heels and the sound of shoes behind it. A group of Grimm and Salem passed by the doorway, Emerald clenched his first and the cold sweat down her back made her feel wrong in all sorts of ways.</p>
<p>Everything in her breathed all at once when the footsteps fade away again.</p>
<p>“I really don’t like this place,” Emerald muttered and Mercury simply shrugged, “Then leave, it’s not like anything is keeping you here anyway.”</p>
<p>That was true, now that Cinder was out of the picture, there was no reason to stay here. At least not for her, but what about Mercury?</p>
<p>“What about you? Why did you even come with me and Cinder in the first place?”</p>
<p>Mercury made a noise, but Emerald clenched her fist at the obvious deflection. “What? Is it wrong to ask why you even decided to come with us in the first place? I mean, you don’t even like me OR Cinder.”</p>
<p>“Newsflash, I don’t like anyone so you two aren’t special. The only reason I joined is because coming with you guys beat having to deal with the police asking questions. The last thing I want to deal with is the feds watching me for the rest of my life because my dad was a fucking murderer and an ASSHOLE!” Mercury slammed his hands on the table and stood, fury was blaring in his eyes, but Emerald didn’t really care.</p>
<p>“But that’s not what I asked,” Emerald growled back in frustration, “WHY did you stay so long? You could have left anytime after we picked you up, so why did you stay if you hated us?”</p>
<p>Mercury rolled his eyes, “Pu-lease, I can still leave when I want. Besides, I kinda like being able to hit rich pricks where it hurts. Right in their wallet and their pride. Those assholes, if I was on any random street, would stick their noses up at me. They would think they were better than me, but if I stay here, I can get to beat them at their own game. That’s ten times better than striking out on my own, though not hearing you whine about Cinder would be nice.”</p>
<p>Narrowed brown eyes glared at Mercury, her teeth gritting as she watched his attitude relax. His stupid smug face drove her mad. She quirked a brow in response and decided to quickly reach her leg under the table and push Mercury’s leaned-back chair hard. </p>
<p>A muted yell came from the other as he fell backward, but with ease, he rolled back onto his feet and sneered. Still, she couldn’t help the satisfied smile on her face as she crossed her arms triumphantly. He decided to play with fire, he was going to get burned.</p>
<p>“You should be grateful Cinder even picked you up. Without her, you’d probably be in a jail cell, fighting for your life against other murders and freaks.”</p>
<p>“I’m looking at a freak already, don’t see me running do you?” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “takes one to know one.” </p>
<p>“We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t-,” Mercury tried to say, however, the two of them got quiet as they heard another door slam in the distance, “-desperate.” he finished lamely. They both pulled up close to the table again, resigned to their fate of being bored again.</p>
<p>“I’m so bored, that even fighting you isn’t fun anymore.”</p>
<p>The grey-haired boy just agreed solemnly as he began shuffling cards again.</p>
<p>“Better bored than in trouble with you know who,” he sneered and Emerald rolled her eyes as Mercury dealt the cards with skilled ease and a watchful eye. A game of War where cheating was encouraged and even a requirement. Too bad for him that Emerald knew her cards well and with a simple sleight of hand, Mercury would never know he was being cheated out of cards.</p>
<p>It was only with her strengths that she found her shoulders relaxing as they played games into the afternoon.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <i> I’ve always been the one to say the first goodbye<br/>Had to love and lose a hundred million times<br/>Had to get it wrong to know just what I like<br/>Now I am falling </i>
</p>
<p>The sound of a woman’s voice on his phone had Qrow leaning against his bed. The sound of the lyrics focusing him somewhat as they resonated….fuck, this sounded personal. Who the hell was it sung by? Qrow didn’t know, must have been a newer singer. The new pop types that Qrow didn’t usually care for and yet here he was, stuck to a bed with his phone on spotify.</p>
<p>He had been almost asleep before a newfound pain radiated through his consciousness, there was no going back to sleep. He always was trying to not get reliant on painkillers since he had an unfortunate history of getting a little too happy around drugs.</p>
<p>
  <i> You say my name like I have never heard before<br/>I'm indecisive, but, this time, I know for sure<br/>I hope I'm not the only one that feels it all<br/>Are you falling? <br/></i>
</p>
<p>Fuck, why did he have to listen to this song? It was bringing up some emotional shit and it was only the afternoon.</p>
<p>“Stupid arms,” he grunted as he tried to reach his phone on the table beside him, but the pain made him still again. Great, he couldn’t even reach his phone now! </p>
<p>What bad luck.</p>
<p>Now he was left to deal with the emotional turmoil this song was bringing up. Although he could call the nurses, it would be a waste of time on their part to do something so minuscule for him.</p>
<p> <i> Centre of attention<br/>You know you can get whatever you want from me<br/>Whenever you want it, baby<br/>It's you in my reflection<br/>I'm afraid of all the things it could do to me<br/>If I would've known it, baby<br/></i></p>
<p>Wow, this song was really hitting his situation on the nose. All of Qrow’s attention right now was centered on Clover. The way Clover made him feel lighter and all that mushy romantic stuff that Oz always avoided. Sure, Ozpin had whispered sweet nothings and done all the things lovers did with each other, but they were never….never...it didn’t ever feel like Oz was present. His head was always thinking of other things or people instead, and Qrow always thought that was fine. He was always just grateful enough that Ozpin even liked him a bit in the first place.</p>
<p>It was selfish to think Ozpin would only have him in his mind. At least, that was Qrow’s belief back then. After Ozpin died, he just figured that time with Oz was the happiest he will ever be. It didn’t matter anymore if he had been married or used him, those moments were still ones he looked back on with a wistful sadness. He wished he could replay all the little moments of attention over and over again. </p>
<p>He had decided to slide back into the shadows of his life, just to focus on those who were still here with him.</p>
<p>That was until Qrow liked Clover’s picture on Tinder….and then when he met him, it was like the light was everywhere. No shadows could hide him away from those green eyes or that thousand-watt smile pointed in his direction. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting selfish things from Clover.</p>
<p>However, just like always, he doubted the validity of Clover’s feelings, he reasoned that the detective was simply attracted to his looks. He thought this showering affection Clover gave him would go away the more Clover learned about him and how much of a fuck up he was.</p>
<p>Qrow was wrong.</p>
<p>It didn’t, if anything, it only got brighter and more centered around him.</p>
<p>He hated the hopeful butterflies in his stomach whenever he found himself glancing longingly in Clover’s direction only to find a fun little smirk aimed back at him. </p>
<p>After a while, even Qrow couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the little things, like staring at the brown little cowlick the other man had as he woke up last Tuesday. Even getting distracted by Clover talking about something outside his door with the girls when he should have been working on his comic chapter (which he almost got behind on because he ended up listening to the absurdity of Yang and Clover’s reasoning towards when brute force was necessary).</p>
<p>Then there were the small little fights over things that could make him chuckle. Like the way the brunette irritated him by pouring hot grease in the sink like a lunatic...all of these new experiences were just making him realize how different Clover’s attention as compared to Ozpin. </p>
<p>Whenever the raven looked over to see the brunette gazing at him in interest or in mere observation, Qrow could physically feel something beneath his skin shudder in response. </p>
<p>When they hugged in the IHOP or sat in the car together. Everything just fell into place when he was with Clover, an effortless amount of attention that truly made Qrow want to do anything for more of it. </p>
<p>This greediness he hadn’t known since he was a child still hoping for attention reared in his heart. Constantly, roaring for more little touches, another smile, another witty line to capture his gaze again just so he could stare longingly into them. Even making Clover laugh seemed to be something he <i> needed </i> to hear once a day so he could feel good.</p>
<p>Perhaps that’s why this song hurt so much.</p>
<p>The song lyrics hit him harder because he hadn’t realized that Clover was taking up a bigger space in his heart than Ozpin ever had in a mere few weeks. It was terrifying and exciting, but guilt seeped in along with fear.</p>
<p>What if Clover WAS like Ozpin, hiding things from him? He barely knew things about Clover, everything so far was surface-level knowledge.</p>
<p>Qrow’s face narrowed as his heart monitor went a bit faster. How badly would this turn out if Clover was hiding something like a wife from him? What if he was playing him all along and working for Salem? What if he was a spy for James to keep an eye on him and Clover was simply playing the part of a charismatic flirt because…of some reason?</p>
<p>
  <b> I don’t think anyone could fall in love with me and maybe I am right once again. Maybe Clover is just acting out the part. After all, wouldn’t that just be my luck? To be fooled again into caring or believing maybe someone could love me and me alone. </b>
</p>
<p>His hands now shook and the heart monitor sped up again, the beeps rapidly increasing causing his mind to panic. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as the ideas of worst-case scenarios poured into his head. He couldn’t keep Ruby safe, he couldn't do anything right. Tai probably hated him still and just said it under his breath to the girls. </p>
<p>What if the girls were just putting on faces for him, but they loved him, right?</p>
<p>His face burned and his stomach cramped with pain and stress. He was hyperventilating over some stupid song. His fingers itched to grab anything., a pencil, a pen, a bottle, anything to stop this barrage of poisonous lies in his head that he was starting to believe.</p>
<p>He wanted to believe they weren’t true. He was aware of how pessimistically deceitful his mind could be to him.</p>
<p>
  <b> 'but I was already proven right with Ozpin, I was a stand-in for a wife he ran away from. I was just an escape for him, a toy that he threw away after I had invested so much into him. The guy I considered actually marrying, told me the painful truth like it was nothing. As if Ozpin never cared about me and was stating a fact instead of breaking years of built trust in an instant. Maybe I wasn’t worth trusting in.' </b>
</p>
<p>Despite how much he was spiraling, the song continued without a care for his mental wellbeing.</p>
<p>
  <i> I would've stayed at home<br/>'Cause I was doing better alone<br/>But when you said, "Hello"<br/>I knew that was the end of it all<br/>I should've stayed at home<br/>'Cause now there ain't no letting you go<br/>Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?<br/></i>
</p>
<p>He hated this, everything was swirling and he felt tears peek through even when he tried to hold them back. No one would see them here, no one was coming today anyway, it would be fine to cry once, wouldn’t it? </p>
<p>“Fuck I hate this stupid fucking song,” he complained softly as the sniffling began, where were the tissues? He looked around with blurry eyes, but couldn’t see any.</p>
<p>“What hospital has no tissues?” he rasped as the hiccuping began, there was no stopping these waterworks now. How embarrassing.</p>
<p>Then there was a simple knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Uncle Qrow?”</p>
<p>It was Ruby, gently walking in the room with slow and easy steps.</p>
<p>Qrow froze, but the waterworks kept going. He attempted to wipe it away but new ones trickled warmly in their place. He started sniffling to keep himself from looking like a gross mess.</p>
<p>“Yeah kiddo, doing just fine. It’s just allergy season is so bad,”</p>
<p>He chuckled trying to play it off, but Ruby came closer and only replied, “It’s winter, there’s no pollen in winter Uncle Qrow.”</p>
<p>“When did you get so smart?” </p>
<p>The words were soft and true as he said them. He gave up trying to hide it and Ruby ended up getting toilet paper from the bathroom instead. She handed it over to him and he took it with a small thank you as he blew his nose away from Ruby. He turned back over as soon as he was done and once again  Ruby asked if he was okay. He debated telling her the truth, but one look in her concerned silver eyes and he melted.</p>
<p>“That song playing just made me think about the past.” he motioned towards his phone playing songs from the radio.</p>
<p>“Was it because of...Ozpin?”</p>
<p>Her gentle way of saying Oz’s name made him a bit teary-eyed again. She had barely met him and probably couldn’t remember him much at all. Oz had always been weird about meeting Yang and Ruby, insisting he had always had to work on their birthdays. Maybe he just didn’t care to meet them or perhaps he didn’t like kids. After all, he had his own kid from a past relationship that he never met or even sent a letter to. That was the only relationship he knew about before Oz dropped the bomb on him about him being married to another woman the whole time they were together.</p>
<p>“Yesh, you could say that. I was just thinking about how fast everything is changing right now. At my age, I expected to be planning how I would be enjoying my peaceful apartment without 4 crazy teenage gremlins popping in and out every other day once you all go off to college. Didn’t expect all of ‘this’ to be happening instead. Everything with your dad and I making up and with-”</p>
<p>“Clover?”</p>
<p>He snorted, never in a million years did he expect to fall in love again so yeah, that was something he hadn’t predicted in the slightest.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that certainly wasn’t something I was expecting, not to mention everything happening with your friend’s kidnapping. I think it’s safe to say the start of this year was a bit more chaotic than I expected.”</p>
<p>Ruby laughed nervously and a little out of reflex, “Yeah, you can say that again.”</p>
<p>Qrow smiled sadly, knowing Ruby was so young to deal with such intense situations. She was handling it well and he wanted her to know that.</p>
<p>“You’ve been through a lot lately kiddo, and honestly, I am surprised how well you’ve been dealing with it.” He watched as Ruby made a little scoffing noise at him, her eyes were mischievous.</p>
<p>“I think it’s just been a rough couple of weeks for everyone. At least I can walk, you, Jaune and Ren can’t even walk right now.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I bet you when Valentine’s day comes around I will be walking good as new.”</p>
<p>“That’s like...4 days from now...the doctor said you have to wait for a week to start sitting or walking. If you don’t you’ll have to get stitched up again uncle Qrow and wait another week.”</p>
<p>He smiled and ruffled her hair, “I bet it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Ruby just shook her head and sighed. Clearly, she didn’t believe him, but he expected that. Fortunately, he had gotten good at being a good patient. Bad luck didn’t always bring bad things, definitely made you a bit more flexible and much more patient. </p>
<p>“If you get me my tablet at home I will be more likely to stay still. Just be sure to check in with Lucky Charm to make sure you can g-actually no, just ask if they can take a picture of my desk. Tell them which ones to grab, you know the one right?”</p>
<p>Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile, “I’ve only seen you with it over a hundred times Uncle Qrow. I can make sure they get the right stuff. Just wish I could go get it myself, being in a hospital is kinda depressing.” </p>
<p>Qrow shifted a little and hissed but smiled and reached out a hand, ruffling her hair, “Better not let you outta sight right now, especially with me not around to get you outta trouble. Make sure Yang knows that too. Knowing her, she would probably forget all about it and get you involved in some pun-related shenanigans.”</p>
<p>“Well, she did learn from the best,” Ruby sheepishly shrugged and Qrow rolled his eyes, knowing she took after the Branwen side of the family. “Yeah well, I hope she remembers that she is also a target now,” he stressed and he could see on Ruby’s face that she was nervous. Crap, maybe that was too much to deal with right now.</p>
<p>“Hey now, cheer up, we are still alive aren’t we? That’s an accomplishment and you get to hang out with your Uncle Qrow and all your friends.”</p>
<p>Ruby shrugged, “Yeah, I guess so, but Pyrrha-”</p>
<p>“Pyrrha Nikos is safe.”</p>
<p>Qrow felt his muscles cramp in an instant and he hissed in pain as both of them turned to see James Ironwood skulking in the doorway. A small belated knock against the doorframe was his apology as he came in. Ruby immediately jolted upward, “WAIT Is she okay!? Was she hurt? Is she still with-”</p>
<p>“She is in our custody, we wanted to keep it on the down-low until we made sure she was alright. She was a bit malnourished but she is going to be fine. I came here to tell you first, heard you were out of your room and took a guess, seems it was right.” </p>
<p>Qrow narrowed his eyes as James came into the room, his stoic gait opposing his kind-sounding words. Qrow never knew which to trust, so he chose neither.</p>
<p>“Oh thank gosh.” Ruby cried and she ran back to her uncle Qrow’s side and hugged him gently but he could tell she wanted to hug him something fierce. He smiled, happy that there was some other good news to come out of all this. “That’s great kiddo, you probably saved her life you know, I am real proud of ya.”</p>
<p>He felt warmth wet at his shoulder and he knew she was crying as she hiccuped, pulling back to wipe her tears away and get ahold of herself.</p>
<p>“General Ironwood,” she addressed, “Can I-Can I tell my friends here that she’s okay?”</p>
<p>The general nodded and without even a turn back to him she shouted bye and left out the door. Qrow was genuinely happy that the girl was safe. He knew how much it meant to all the rascals. It made every bit of pain worth it to see Ruby so happy and safe.</p>
<p>“Qrow….” </p>
<p>The injured male glanced over exhaustedly to Ironwood, praying that Jimmy didn’t start lecturing him….that was literally the last thing he wanted to deal with.</p>
<p>“I actually didn’t come here for Ruby.”</p>
<p>Qrow hissed as he tried to sit up, concern and pity written on the other's face. He always expected Jimmy to laugh at his pain….this was much more humiliating.</p>
<p>“Come to yell at me?” he joked but was semi-serious.</p>
<p>“I came...I came to apologize for something I did to you over these past years,” the words were solemn as the older man sat in the same seat Ruby did. Then he just said nothing. Qrow’s skin was beginning to crawl from the silence that followed. </p>
<p>What was he even talking about? That could be anything really. Could he be talking about the drinking comments or something about him not being able to empathize with anyone? Jimmy was going to have to be more specific.</p>
<p>“Like….?”</p>
<p>“I-...I came to talk to you about Ozpin an-”</p>
<p>Qrow’s damn stomach jumped at the words, and suddenly all he wanted to do was be asleep again. He wanted his stomach pumped again because the way Ozpin’s name sounded from the other was gut-wrenching. Cold sweats just started across his back, he wanted to tear at his hair.</p>
<p>Deja Vu hit him like a truck as panic spread through him. He couldn’t do this again. Not with himself in a hospital like this….it was just like the first time and-</p>
<p>“Qrow?”</p>
<p>“Get out.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t-”</p>
<p>NO.</p>
<p>
  <b> <i> NO </i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><i>“I said GET. OUT.” </i> </b>
</p>
<p>Oddly enough, Ironwood left and Qrow’s breathing off entirely as he tried to control it but it only made it worse. Fuck he hated this type of anxiety, it was like his chest was heaving in air when it shouldn’t feel this hopeless just to breathe.</p>
<p>Without thinking he slammed the help button.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Winter? What are you doing here!?” Weiss shrieked unrefined and the elder sister had to hold her ear away from her dear youngest sibling just to preserve her hearing.Typical Weiss always so easily put off by her presence….even if that did make her feel a bit special. She coughed slightly to direct her sister’s attention to her once more.</p>
<p>“I am here with General Ironwood to deliver some rather good news as well as check-in on Qrow Branwen's-” she caught sight of the General coming back down the hall too soon, his face a bit distraught, Winter’s words started to trail as she began to solve this puzzling reason behind her commander’s face.</p>
<p>“-condition.” The doors opened as the general came out, “General Ironwood Sir?”</p>
<p>“Winter, we will be leaving, it seems we will have to inform him later. It seems our visit was unwelcome,” he commented with a sigh and without much else he bowed a little at Weiss, “Ms. Schnee.” Then without much else he left with Winter following behind, her ice-blue eyes flickering back at her younger sister before going back over to her quickly, “Weiss, I heard you ran away from home, I just want you to know my house is open if anything happens to you. Please call me if you ever need anything….I have to go, just be careful.”</p>
<p>And with those parting words, Winter felt relief flow through her as Weiss just crossed her arms and told her she would be fine. She knew that her baby sister would be but the inkling of worry was not so easily swayed by words. </p>
<p>“Of course as expected from my baby sister, BUT DO NOT hesitate to contact me if something does come up.”</p>
<p>Weiss nodded and with that, Winter had some peace of mind. Movement caught her eyes and she turned to see the face of Clover Ebi. He seemed surprised.</p>
<p>“Operative Schnee, Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Her eyes scanned over Officer Ebi’s casual warm wear, impressed slightly but paying no mind. Though she wouldn’t lie that her eyes lingered on a cheap ring around the man’s ring finger, which raised an eyebrow, but time was of the essence.</p>
<p>She decided to answer the same way she did with Weiss, “The General and I came to deliver news to Miss Rose and with Qrow but it seems Qrow is being difficult or something. The General wasn’t very specific, but we were just leaving. I will leave the others in your care, your bodyguard position has been extended until further notice. We will update you when we have more information on the investigation or other matters regarding new safety parameters. For now, I must go.” </p>
<p>Without further words, she departed to follow the General. The doors opened to a cold winter scape and with gentle steps on the ice, she made her way to Ironwood’s car. Once inside however, she noticed the other acting odd. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>The general sighed, “I didn’t get to tell Qrow anything about the boy or the book.”</p>
<p>“Should we turn around?” </p>
<p>He shook his head, knowing the situation behind him needed time to sort out….as did his own apologies.  Not to mention the redness around Qrow's eyes...perhaps the man was strung out from the last week...Ironwood wouldn't doubt it. As he wove through traffic he decided to wait until Qrow was able to move again before he informed of Oscar Pines.</p>
<p> 🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀🌺🍀</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b> Aryes: So was that okay guys? I had writer's block with this since I was in between the Valentine's special. I had to rework this chapter because of the Valentine special! Everyone needs to stay safe! Can't wait to post again, keep healthy y'all I appreciate you guys!❤️❤️</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>Till next time~!</b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>~Aryes </b>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>